Sounds of Love
by CaliAngel89
Summary: Post S3 fic. Piper and Alex attempt to find the strength to put their lives back together after the last moments of S3. They are left scarred mentally, psychologically and physically, its up to them to heal and value each other and create a new life but it won't be easy.
1. Siren Song

_August 15, 2014_

It rung in her ears still.

That horrible sound ringing over Litchfield, she had lost track of how long it had been since that dreadful day. Of course, it was easy to loose track of days in here and even easier if you were in her condition.

How could she sit here bemoaning her condition when Alex, Alex. She couldn't even think. She couldn't think how many times she had asked, is she dead or alive? Where is she? Would she ever be back? Would she be the most recent victim of compassionate release, be judged too sick for prison and a daily reminder they screwed up, they must get rid of? Would the government take her and send her somewhere else, a place she would really have to rely on their soulmate connection if she would ever be lucky enough to find her again.

Screw up. She screwed up. The darkness in her brain whispering louder as the day wore on. _This is your fault. You had another chance and you again tossed her away. You treated her like she was nothing and didn't support or comfort her. You should have been there to save her. You should be the dead one. Your a worthless chicken shit._

With each passing day she became convinced she would never see the love of her life again. All these questions and worries kept her up nights. Made her constantly full of rage and sadness simultaneously. Made her cut into her leg or abdomen with a razor blade, punch her pillow one minute and then sob into it the next. Then she would stay in one position frozen for hours. If her friends attempted to move her she would stay like that. If they tried to talk to her she either didn't answer or said unintelligible or disorganized words and phrases. Her behaviors and movements were odd and purposeless.

It broke the heart of everyone who knew her before and how beautiful, intelligent and naive she had been not long ago. Now she was an empty shell. Pale white skin, jutting bones under a uniform that was constantly falling off, stringy white blonde hair and blank, expressionless dull grey eyes. She hardly showered. She didn't smile or laugh, they missed how happy she had been with Alex.

The relationship that once annoyed them they all wished for again, if only for Piper's sake and restore even a semblance of balance lost over the past six weeks. They feared Piper was no longer in there. That some creature was inhabiting her body. That her pain and love for Alex had reached its inevitable climax, the point where she had no choice but to burn up in its intensity.

Piper's condition wasn't helped by the fact that none of the guards knew Alex even if she called her Vause. And she had no friends anymore, they blamed her or she blamed them. Only Red, Yoga Jones and Morello dared to talk to her. But no matter how hard they tried they couldn't reach her. They force fed her Ramen but she would stick a toothbrush down her throat every time they tried to feed her and throw up. She had been bulimic for six months in high school so she knew what to do. The taste of blood and stomach acids were her only real comforts.

Piper was the resident bad girl now and not in a good way. She had become a vengeful spider, she didn't even have to mention manipulative and she was even starting to believe dangerous. Between the ruthless way she had ran her business to her behavior that awful day most of the girls were scared of her, even the ones who had come in that day.

That siren sounding out an emergency came to her so easy now. It woke her from a dead sleep in the middle of the night. It made her bolt upright, scream and reach into the relative darkness for Alex. Of course, she would never tell anyone sometimes when the sirens woke Piper up she saw her beloved reach for her.

Sometimes Kubra himself would be in front of her with that look he got when Alex would leave the two of them alone. He told her if she didn't do what he wanted then he'd hurt Alex, stop giving her work or letting her be her companion. So she let him touch her, let him sit her on his lap and kiss her, feeling him become erect and herself become wet involuntarily as he took control of her. Hold her down, hit her just hard enough not to bruise her. She cried when she was alone, took hot showers but none of it helped. It took the joy she once had with Alex. Paris might not have ever happened if a week before he hadn't pushed her onto her knees forced his hard dick into her mouth. The Istanbul trip merely tipped the scales against Alex's business and she unfortunately went along with it.

She had forgotten about his abuse until that day, now that too invaded her dreams and made her scream in terror.

But she had to be careful. She was already constantly one outburst from being sent to psych. She had a black eye from inadvertently waking up the wrong girl on the wrong night. Luckily after that Red made it clear that any girl that came into her cube without her permission would have hell to pay. She had a heavy cast with green tape on her right hand to her elbow. She had gauze along her left and she put the excess on her leg. She had a cast all the way up her leg and crutches and her side was bandaged and wrapped in an ace bandage. It reminded her of her pain and how she should have died. The heaviness of her casts reminded her of the rocks she believed were holding her down, waiting for her to drown.

***********  
She had slowly pieced together that day with Red and Morello's help, she lost most of her short term memory to the whole month before and two weeks after the assault. She had only three memories of that period and wasn't entirely certain any of them weren't hallucinations or delusions, symptoms of her psychosis.

First, she had heard there was an escape when an area of fencing was left open during the guard strike. From what she had overheard, half the prison had been found down by the lake. Then there was a body found in the greenhouse. Morello had grabbed her coming out of the chapel.

"Where are you going so fast," she had asked her.

"Chapman, so glad I ran into you! Something has happened at the greenhouse!"

"The what," Piper frantically exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. Its where your girl Vause should be. She should be getting off work, right?"

"She's not," she started to say then stopped knowing the real truth about their love,"Yes," she answered trying to hide her fear as they entered the dayroom they put their faces up against the window.

They had gotten there just in time to see the ambulance pull up and the paramedics quickly pull out a stretcher and run into the building with all their gear. Minutes later, they came out of the greenhouse with a barely recognizable body covered with a blanket except for a bloodied and bruised face covered partially by an oxygen mask. Of course, only Piper had clearly seen the long black hair and just the slightest peek of a rose coming up from the shoulder that was barely peeking over the blanket. She couldn't have hallucinated it or could she?

"ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! No, no, no! AAAALLLLLEEEEXXXX!"

It was that final screeching of the woman's name, her ex-lover three times over that gotten the attention of the guards.

"Chapman, you don't know its her," Morello told her as she grabbed her shoulders.

"I do. I do," she responded in between heaving sobs.

"There's no way to know its her."

"I, I, I kn-kn-know," Piper answered as she struggled to catch her heaving breaths in between sobs, as tears and snot began to stain her khaki top. "I saw her hair. I, I, I saw...I saw a bit of her rose tattoo."

"I didn't. I couldn't even tell if the figure was female."

"I can. I know her better than you or anyone else in here!" For a second, Piper knew what her beloved Alex must have felt like when she and really nobody believed what she had known to be true and now it had come to pass. In a horrid, unimaginable way. The only way it could have been worse would have been if they had come out of the greenhouse with a body zipped in a black bag. If that would have happened the life would have gone out of her right then and there.

"You bitches don't believe me now but just wait, you all will see and then you will feel like I do right now. Mark my words soon the day will come. You bitches didn't believe her and you won't believe me but its her," Piper screamed, breaking free from Morello's grasp and running back to the window. Morello ran after Piper, trying to take care of her but she quickly overpowered her.

"Chapman! Chapman," Morello yelled as Piper began to go completely insane, throwing and breaking things and screaming out unintelligible words and phrases. Between Piper's deafening howl and her destruction it was so noisy in the room, girls turned from the spectacle outside to the one inside.

She seemed to have superhuman strength in that moment. Morello wanted to help but all she could do was watch and fear for her friends. She wished she could do more, that she could save them and it broke her heart that she couldn't. She missed Nicky every day and now she had lost Alex, who must be dead and probably Piper, who she knew was headed to psych or max, that's just what happened when you were destructive.

Piper watched as the ambulance sped out of the prison with lights and sirens blazing, drowning out the last chirps of Lichfield's sirens. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion.

She beat her hands and arms bloody on the steel bars of the window as glass shards flew everywhere, scratching her up as they flew towards her, "Alexxxxxx! ALEEEEXXXX! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! COME BACK. I HAVE TO TELL YOU...ALEX! DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME...DAMN YOU ALEX FUCKING VAUSE," she yelled one last time before a guard pulled her away from the window kicking and screaming. Anger flashed in her eyes and her nostrils flared as she got an expression unique to yelling after Alex.

Somewhere between the window and medical she had gashed her head and cheek pretty deeply and bruised her side. She vaguely remembered hitting her head on the bars and glass flying but didn't remember using much force.

She would later be told she got a couple scratches and kicks in as the guards led her away. She was becoming woozy and everything started to get blurry as she was tackled to the ground, hitting her head hard and landing on her knee first as one of them dug their knee into her neck while another held her leg down, one punched her in the temple. Then when she tried to push herself up a guard kneed her in the side causing her to wince in pain and then he hit her with his club three times. Only then was she handcuffed and led out of the room by three guards and a nurse.

She felt sick to her stomach, from her fear and self hatred, or so she had thought at the time. Everything was so loud and her ears were ringing so ferociously that she couldn't tell if the sirens were still sounding or not.

She was falling over from what the guards thought was shock but was actually from that plus what she would later find out to be a head wound and what they had thought at the time was a minor concussion. Of course, her emotional state didn't help her physical one any.

As she was carried out of the day room was the guards and nurse asked each other, "take her down to psych?"

She was later told Red fought for her, telling Healy, "If you really care about me you would know she's not having a nervous breakdown, she's just scared for Alex. Its completely understandable and you know it. I know you hate the idea of the two of them and their love but don't take it out on Chapman. You know how terrible it is down there. She's not gonna hurt anyone, just take her to medical, stitch her up and sedate her for a few days. She will be fine." "Okay, Red," he paused,"Take her up to medical and don't you dare talk about any of this near her," he told the guards and nurse as they led Piper out and the girls watched in amazement at her display.

They were unable to comprehend the emotions it would take to inspire a storm like the one they had just witnessed. Could anyone really have that much pain, anger and love within them? Piper did.


	2. Fighting Limbo

**A/N Hello to my readers and commenters! This is my first fic so reviews, suggestions and encouragement are welcome. It starts out dark but it will only get brighter as the story goes on. I am Vauseman endgame all the way but it of course won't come easy. This chapter includes suggestions of torture and surgeries. So its another bloody chapter. Hope you like**

 _June 23, 2014_

Piper arrived in medical and the male guards left as she stood there shivering and falling over, bloody arms still handcuffed behind her back and bleeding from a wound cut nearly from temple to temple. She could feel the shards of glass and debris in her arms and cheeks. She could feel the blood pooling and the taught sting of the bruises forming.

She wasn't sure if her beating was undeserved. All she did know was that her physical pain wasn't worse than the pain in her head. She saw them wheel Alex out on a constant, infinite loop. The blood. The lifelessness. The more it replayed in her head the more she saw of her. The more wires and tubes. Limbs twisted and bone puncturing skin. She saw a man running, he almost looked familiar.

The female guard helped her onto the bed and uncuffed her just long enough to help her out of her clothes and into a hospital gown before locking one arm to the bed rail. Piper was still thrashing wildly and screaming fuck, fuck, fuuuuucccckkk over and over.

"Let's give her one mil Haldol by injection," the doctor told the nurse, "we need to assess for injuries but we can't until she calms down."

The nurse came back seconds later with a syringe that she injected into her thigh. She then turned to the guard, "The doctor wants her uncuffed, he's worried about worsening her injuries to her arms. Don't worry she's not going anywhere."

"Alright," the guard reluctantly responded, "this better not get me in trouble."

Thirty minutes later, the doctor came back with a chart in hand, "Feeling better, uh, let me see, Chapman?"

"My head feels like a truck ran through it. And my right hand hurts like hell. It feels tingly. And my leg. I can't move it. I feel so sick."

"You banged yourself up pretty bad. Let me get a look at that hand," the doctor asked as he noticed the crooked fingers and saw her squirm and shout as he touched and moved the hand.

"Wha-wha what ha-ah-ah-pp-end?"

"You don't remember?"

"N-n-n no-no."

"You just had a really bad anxiety attack and went a little crazy. But we'll fix you up real good, don't you worry. Everything is going to be alright." Since ignorance is bliss Piper believed him, at least for the moment. She wanted to ask why but her mouth couldn't form the words, she was so exhausted.

As quickly as he had entered the room, the doctor dashed out of it. Piper could barely hear him tell the nurse, "we need another ambulance. Chapman is exhibiting classic signs of a concussion, she needs a CT-scan to rule out more extensive damage. And I haven't assessed her fully yet but her pain and the incident report and initial exam suggests a possible broken hand. She has a probable broken leg and likely broken knee. She needs an MRI to rule out tearing or ligament damage. She looks like she took quite a beating. Her ribs and stomach show signs of internal bleeding. Another inmate?"

The guard shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, playing dumb and Piper had started to pass out so she couldn't tell them what had transpired.

"She has deep lacerations and likely needs a plastic surgeon to remove debris from her arms, chest and face. Start an antibiotic drip. Stay with us Chapman. C'mon. We're gonna get you to the hospital but you gotta stay with us. Chapman. Chapman!"

But she didn't want to stay with them, she wanted to be with Alex. She was right there lounging on a beach in Tahiti, she could almost reach her. But she pulled away every time, even in limbo they were fighting for power or was she trying to be the Alex she wasn't sure still existed her nurturing protector, even to a fault. But as Alex always ended up doing, she gave in to Piper. The two lay there in bikinis and sunglasses. They were holding hands, smiling and admiring the blue green water and each other just as they had done a thousand times before.

The nurse came back and injected her with Ativan and Morphine. She didn't even stir. She was too busy enjoying the raven haired woman she shared her personal limbo with. The doctor decided to hook her to oxygen and a heart monitor, fearing she might be entering into a coma.

"I know its going to be difficult but before you leave the grounds we need to fully assess and note your injuries," the doctor told her as the nurse gently untied her gown and peeled it off of her. They weren't sure she heard them but they still wanted to be gentle.

Even in her current state of conciousness, Piper hadn't felt as exposed as she did in that moment since her first squat and cough when she surrendered herself to the prison. She wanted to raise her arms to cover her erect pink nipples but she couldn't. She was already starting to loose her way out of limbo after only a few minutes. She struggled to breathe, her nose and side hurt so bad. She just wanted to lay her head in Alex's lap and have her run her fingers through her hair and along her cheek. Tell her she was okay and loved. And she would smile as their eyes met. But that would probably never happen again.

She had numerous cuts and scrapes, mainly up the right side of her body. After the doctor finished his examination, the nurse cleaned and bandaged her head wound and put her hand and leg into rudimentary splints. "The ambulance will be here soon, you just rest," the nurse said trying to reassure her semi-concious patient.

The paramedics arrived and the guard tried to shake her awake."Up Chapman," he barked. The nurse looked at him, "She's semi-conscious, she can't just get up. I've done this job long enough to know differences between the three kinds of inmate involved injuries and this is a textbook guard involved incident so unless you want a real problem on your hands I would tread carefully Officer Lincoln."

"Her injuries are self inflicted from my understanding."

"It doesn't matter how or why she got hurt, just that she did. But I'll say this much somebody didn't just beat her, they wanted her dead."

"Yeah well this jilted, obsessed lover and the hot one are costing this prison thousands today all cause they pissed somebody off. Bound to happen with these two. Damn lesbians."

The nurse helped the paramedics hook her to their oxygen and monitors and then transfer to the gurney. They led her out of medical and down the stairs. Some girls watched the second ambulance speed out lights and sirens blazing. Watching as a light haired unmoving body was loaded into the rig as the sun began to set over that bloody day.

 _Two Hours Earlier_

Alex was left there gulping and gasping on the greenhouse floor. She was floating above her body, she had been shortly after she kicked Aydin and he grabbed her leg twisted it hard and slammed it on the ground, she heard the first bone break and then it was on. He threw her shoes off and towards her head, the heel hitting her temple. He just kept beating her and turning the greenhouse into his personal pleasure palace. If it was there, he found a use for it. All it was supposed to be was rape-murder but then she fought back so he tortured her. Called her every vile word he could think of. Then he threatened Piper and she hoped if she gave in to him maybe she would be spared or he'd at least go easy on her. Piper had paid enough for her choices.

She was wearing only her torn bra and panties. Her ripped and bloody uniform and undershirt tossed aside. All she could do was hope someone would get to her before the shock and blood loss overtook her. She tried to scream loudly but she couldn't, "help, help" and "Piper" she screamed hoarsely over and over until she blacked out again. _Why Piper? Why the fuck now? Alex you hate her_ , _Alex she has screwed you up every time you've ever let her in_. _But you also love her enough to not want her to pay any more than she already had_. Their love had never made sense and most likely never would, this much she knew. Still she just wanted to be found and survive but a close second if she couldn't live would be to die in the arms of her one great love. It was the only way she had ever imagined going.

Lucky for her, minutes after Aydin went running her supervisor came to check that she had locked up and put the tools away. Unlucky for him, he found a bloodbath and broken tools. He saw lighter fluid and a BBQ lighter, he also saw cigarette butts strewn around the body.

He was shocked. He knew prison beatings happened, he had been to trainings but the real thing was not even close. He threw up in the grass as he entered the building. He saw so many bones, he was scared to touch her and risk causing her pain or further injury. He was shocked when he felt a weak pulse and heard her taking shallow breaths.

"Vause! Vause! Can you hear me," he yelled.

But she didn't respond. He didn't know she was floating above her body, lounging on a tropical beach. Not quite an hour later she was joined by a hot young blonde, just like old times. She was trying to make the biggest decision of her life, was she ready to die? Nearly forty had she lived a full life? Was her pain so great she could no longer bear it? _Your a strong_ _badass_ _, Alex_. _You still have_ _a chance at happiness,_ _but_ _without her how_ _? Your life wasn't much before or after her_ _. You don't have Nicky or Piper_ _._ _You're alone and have no one to love you and it'll never change._ Her brain and body wanted her to die, her heart wasn't sure.

He spoke into his radio, "we have an inmate assault by an unknown assailant. We need an ambulance ASAP."

 _Aydin. Aydin. You hired that motherfucker and now he fucking killed me or tried to._

Fifteen minutes later an ambulance came screaming onto the grounds. Three paramedics leapt out of the rig with all their gear. They could tell her panties were ripped, the guard hadn't really wanted to look. They started by giving her a chest tube for her tension pneumothorax and hooking her up to a ventilator and machines.

"We have a highly critical comatose female patient. Thirty-seven. Heavy blood loss. Multiple contusions and lacerations. Signs of torture. Likely internal injuries. Broken bones. Extensive head trauma. Get a SART team ready, probable sexual assault. Make sure the police are on standby. This is a criminal case."

They loaded her into the rig as the trainee paramedic asked the head, "You think she'll make it?"

"In general or to the hospital?"

"Either."

"I doubt it. She's one of the worst I've ever seen. I don't know how she has any life in her now. But we'll keep her comfortable. Don't worry most of them aren't even close to this."

"Good cause what I saw in there made me want to quit."

"Don't worry," he answered as he checked her stats and pushed morphine.

Twenty minutes later they were pushing her through the door of St. Elizabeth's ER. The attending physician had been told her injuries over the radio but still it was shocking.

"We aren't prepared for this kind of trauma."

The paramedic fired back, "Dr. Michaels, she won't make it to Upstate University, the level-I regional trauma center in Syracuse. It's 63 miles away. She won't make it even with a helicopter. We are at least a level-II."

"Well we'll do what we can. Page nuero, have them send Dr. Zaved, remind him he owes me a favor. Go find me our on call ortho doc. Redline her direct to OR. Page extra surgeons. We need all the hands in there we can get. Hang two liters O-neg, call Litchfield for her blood type."

She watched as they cut into her skin and tried to make sense of the soup that was her insides. To fix bones, putting in titanium and screws in an attempt to save her limbs. The nuerosurgeon was lucky he brought the second best doctor along with him because the damage to her spinal cord was the only thing more extensive than her head trauma. Her hips and pelvis were shattered.

One of the residents asked Dr. Michaels, "Are you sure you want to give her a total hip replacement? The info the prison sent says she's only 37."

"I don't want to. I didn't want to give her a hysterectomy or remove her spleen either. But we sometimes have to do what we have to do and this is one of those cases. We first have to save her life and then try to save her ability to walk. She's young yes but we have to go to all lengths in absence of a next of kin or will."

"Either way that's unlikely with her back and spinal injuries. And then there's the nerve and tendon damage. As if its not bad enough there's talk running around the hospital she's a prisoner and her female lover is in the OR in the ER, so PT is unlikely. If she does have a female prison lover I hope she's ready for what she's getting back."

"Does it really matter? Those are never real relationships, just a way of biding time and serving a basic human need."

"I don't know. I hear there's history with the two of them that they were a criminal duo in their twenties. If anyone can handle it I'd think they could. If things with them are the way people say then I know the lover can handle it if anyone can, that is assuming she makes it out with her brain and body intact."

"My job is to fix her bones, run trauma and stop her bleeding. It's up to the nuero doc, PT and her own will to do the rest.

Three hours later the second ambulance came rushing into the ER.

"We have a 33 year old female. Semi-concious, non reactive to stimuli. Pulse weak, resps lower side of average. Severe head trauma. Broken hand and wrist, arm probable. Likely internal injuries and broken ribs. Shows signs of a slight defect of the right leg and hip. Likely for a severe knee injury. Deep lacerations with debries likely. Internal injuries and probable broken ribs."

"Another Litchfield admit," Dr. Davis asked, "what is going on there today?"

"It's the lover," the guard snapped but they were too busy tending to the patient.

The next few hours were full of tests until a surgeon came in and addressed her anyway, "Hi, Ms. Chapman. I'm Dr. Paxton, I'm an orthopedic surgeon. You need immediate surgery. You broke two fingers, your hand in two places, arm, elbow and your wrist. We'll probably have to put in rods or pins. The damage is quite extensive. We need to put a plate in your ribs. We also need to repair your right knee and leg. Possibly your hip too. The police are here to detail your injuries. Tell us who did this to you? They say the other patient was your lover, what do you know? She's in the OR and not expected to survive or ever regain consciousness if she makes it out. You are the cops' only hope. We know it was a foreign male, don't let him skip the country before we have a chance to apprehend him. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for your lover Ms. Chapman."

She fought between sitting on the white sand with Alex and her desire to tell them one word, Kubra and another, Aydin. But she stayed with Alex because she was sure leaving wouldn't end with justice. She had given up any chance of that period but especially where he was concerned.

Besides, the prison would never admit to its guards beating her when they already had her subdued and no inmate would dare take her side, the only inmate who would be that daring was Alex but she was the whole reason it happened to begin with, she wasn't there. But she wasn't angry, Alex was dying while she was being savagely beaten.

Piper's eyes were open but empty and non responsive. She made no effort to show the doctor she had heard and understood him. The on-call psychiatrist said she was experiencing a psychotic break. The head neurologist, she thought it was kind of wierd that he would be in the ER, said it was head trauma from multiple sources.

Five hours later, Piper was gradually coming to in a room she didn't recognize.

"You are in a hospital Ms. Chapman."

Her arm and leg felt heavy and detached. She tried to move it but screamed in agony, everything from her hip to her foot hurt.

"You broke your hand and wrist in multiple places. We had to repair your knee and ribs. We had to have a plastic surgeon remove debris from your arms, face and neck area. You nearly cut arteries in your neck and arm. You almost bled out. The neurologist on call wanted you transferred up to the neurology when you woke up. I'll page the doctor so we can get you transferred upstairs."

"Why do I need to go to neurology? Why, why? Why! What's happening? Why am I here," she cried as the word Alex invaded her consciousness. She was starting to remember. Something had happened. At work. At work. She hadn't made it back when expected. A body.

"You have a pretty bad concussion. Your CT-scan gave uncertain results."

"What does that mean?"

"You likely have a slow bleed, a likely subdural hematoma. The neurologist wants to monitor you in the neuro ICU, to make sure that the bleed and swelling don't worsen and become surgical. With brain injury the worry is they can turn fast and you have minutes to get the patient to the OR or risk serious permanent damage or death," the nurse told her. She passed out again, her heart rate went out of control but they were able to quickly bring it back.

While she was waiting she pondered the karmic justice that for five years she had forgotten all about Alex and the things they had done, the places they had been and what she had done for her and now she couldn't forget her, no matter how hard she tried. It had been the most insane love she had ever and likely would ever know. She didn't even know love like that was possible.

She had forgotten the way she left her in Paris and how vulnerable she had been that morning. Alex angrily telling her through tears, you can't be my friend either rung in her head for weeks. A part of her hated herself. That morning, she fought against her feet that wanted to run back, assuming it was about pity not love.


	3. Heart Beeps

When Piper got a second chance to really be there for a vulnerable, broken Alex, she did the same thing; left when things got hard, when emotions got real. Sure she had held her when she cried but it was always self serving. She was terrible. Every time she was given the chance, she did horrible things to Alex, things that destroyed her and now she had killed her.

Even worse, now she couldn't forget her or how alive she made her feel. How she excited her and how the things they had done together had irrevocably changed her. How she honestly liked being bad and loved the risk.

No one knew or likely ever would know how to touch her in ways that made her crazy or, on the other hand, push her buttons. Alex just knew and Piper knew that the reverse was also true. She had nearly forgotten how to get back from Tahiti. She knew how to pray thanks to the crazy math heads. If she had been in touch with logic instead of the pain in her chest she wouldn't put any faith in God but there had to be somebody out there who could work a miracle and save Alex and bring them back together.

God, Mr. Christ...I don't really believe in you but right now I need something. I need you. Just let her be okay. If you have to take someone, take me. It should be me somewhere in this hospital fighting for my life. I shattered her every chance I got. All she ever wanted was to love me and all I ever did was break her. Sometimes it was fucked up, but in her own way she always came from a place of goodness and love. I'm a horrible person. Take me. I deserve to die.

Just before sunrise, she momentarily came to, as another patient came into the unit. The body on the stretcher was attached to so many tubes, wires and machines. It was wrapped in so many bandages it looked like a mummy. Its straight right leg was held upwards. Arms held bent and forwards. She just had a feeling but could it be? If it was Alex, how had she made it this far?

Piper overheard the doctor tell the head nurse, "It's the other admit from Litchfield. A Vase-" Vause. Vause. Vause, you dummy, she interrupted in her brain. She couldn't tell what was real and what the meds and concussion were creating. "It was touch and go there for awhile but if she can make it the next twenty-four hours, she'll pull through. She's got a long road ahead if she does. Assuming she is ever more than a vegetable kept alive by machines," the neurosurgeon told the head nurse.

"I've seen patients like her survive and its never good. They are babies for life. Almost all of them live on at least oxygen, if not a ventilator for life," she replied to the doctor. Piper didn't know how but more love and faith than she had ever felt before entered into her heart in that moment. She will be more than you think, I'll make sure of it, with all I have I swear to God I will.

They wheeled her into the open space to Piper's right. For the first time in years, her and Alex were in the same room. There weren't even

The nurse saw Piper coming to and pushed another dose of Ativan into her IV. Was it real? Was Alex not just alive but feet away from her? She wished she could get up so she could take her hand and touch her, softly and slowly. So she could gently, slightly touch her lips and tell her she had always loved her and only her. Instead she went back to limbo where she could at least try to love her.

"Alex. Alex. AL...AL," Piper barked softly or at least thought she did, willing her to hear. "Alex. There's so much I need to tell you. Just please wake up. I know I don't deserve it, any of it. You to wake up, most of all to listen to me. But Al, if you can just wake up. I fucked up worse than I ever have before and you know how royally I fuck up everything I touch."

As the morning turned into afternoon, Alex began to slowly wake up. Well, as much as she could with her injuries. She tried to open her eyes, but only one would and even then everything was so white and fuzzy. The world viewed from the slightest slit. Was she in heaven? She tried to breathe but something in her throat wouldn't let her. She smelled a familiar smell mixed with the chemical smells. A hospital. I must be in a hospital, Aydin must have failed. As if it were possible, she felt worse.

Shit, she screamed inside herself. Now he'll be fucking back. Unless-he went back to Kubra and told him she was dead. What was she thinking, of course he did that. Logic said she shouldn't have survived, let alone made it out of the OR.

And she nearly didn't. Six hours into her fourteen hours worth of surgeries the shock and blood loss took over and she crashed and it took them ten minutes to revive her. She followed the white light and there was her mom. Diane hugged her and Alex thought for sure she would guide her in but then she started to talk.

"I love you so much and miss you just as you miss me but sweetheart its not your time. I know you think you can't survive your pain and if you do you have nothing waiting down there for you. But I can see more than you. I can see what Piper has been going through since the moment she found out what happened to you. What she is going through right now cause she loves you, cause she was the insurance policy for the guy who wanted you dead. But does she hate you, no as always she hates herself. You need to make things right with Piper."

"After what I said to her why would she listen to me? Why would she want me after I nearly got her killed?"

"I have never lied to you and I never will. You know I always thought of her as a daughter. She will always want you. She will always love you. I told you before she's special. You need to marry her."

"What?"

"You heard me. And you know she's the only one. The life you two could no will have, you wouldn't believe me if I told you so I'll let you find that one out on your own. Now go, you have work to do. I'm always with both of you."

And like that her mom disappeared and she was back floating above her body. She didn't want to believe her mom but she couldn't not believe her. Her mom had given her a seemingly impossible mission but she also hadn't given her a choice. She had to try just one last time to make it right with Piper, and this time she meant one last.

Even with all these thoughts circling in her head, Alex was focused on trying to figure out what was that familiar smell?

Alex began to remember when she had been wheeled into the room hours ago, when she still was in the bright, warm in between place. She had clearly heard Piper. Not imagined, it felt too real. It felt like she was in the room with her. Like she was yelling her name. But Piper was back at Litchfield with the other girls. Unless, unless-no he wouldn't have, he couldn't have. Or could he? Would Aydin have gone to find her next? She briefly remembered him telling her that he would. There would really have to be a God if both of them would have escaped an assassin half as skilled as she knew Aydin was.

Pipes. I don't know if you are really here or if I'm imagining you. I'm sorry for getting you mixed up in all my mess. You were so sweet and irresistible, even for all your flaws. And then I broke my promise, I abused your love and devotion first. The moment I asked you to carry that fucking bag of money. I took your life every chance I got and now I put you in between me and a fucking assassin. I'm so sorry. You really hurt me and I always struck back. I don't know if we can make it out of this one. If we can survive it but if we can I'm here, I still love you and I fucking hate myself for it. I hate what my body does every time I look into your eyes. I know it will be hard but we share something only we can share. I hated you so much but then I fucking died and came back and you were the first fucking voice I heard. Fuck you Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Fucking fuck you. Fuck you, Pipes and what you do to me. You are the only lover no amount of time or hurt would allow me to forget. You are my true drug. Life sucks without you but you suck so it makes fucking sense. No matter where in the world we are I'm home when we're together. If any of you still wants me, come home. Pipes, please come home to me.

Piper awoke to the alarm sounding from the heart monitor next to her. In the light of day she could see a head with partially shorn dark hair. What had been her beautiful face was heavily bandaged but she could tell it was extensively damaged.

Al. Al...I'm here. I'm sorry. I love you. I hate it but I do, more than I ever could have imagined loving anyone or anything. For as many times as I've left you I have no business asking this but please don't leave me. Just please stay.

Pipes, I'm here. I'm not leaving. Not without you. But if you ever play your fucking games again I will rip your heart out of your chest myself so you know how you constantly make me feel.

Fair enough, Al. Fair enough.

"Welcome back, Ms. Vause. You gave us a good scare there," the nurses told her as they walked towards Piper. The two lovers used the second they had to try to turn their heads and look into each others' eyes but of course they couldn't really; they were still both too sick to manage that feat.

"Ms. Chapman we have you scheduled for a repeat CT-scan. The nurse will be by soon to take you down."

Not too long later, Alex heard them wheel Piper down the hall. After an hour of waiting for them to bring her back she got scared. They were taking forever. Was she okay? Weren't CTs a quick, routine procedure? Was she alive? Pipes! Alex, calm down. Your heart can't be shocked back to life again. It's too weak. She pressed the morphine button and let herself go to sleep.

She let her mind go back to that first night at the bar in Northampton so many years ago. She had teased her from the second she walked into the room. What was it she had called her? Laura Ingalls Wilder. But her dress had been hideous. Yet there had been something so intriguing about the kid. So she took her beer and went up to the bar, motioned to the bartender to add the girl's drink to her tab.

Alex wasn't quite sure what counted as the first words she said to Piper, well after the Laura Ingalls Wilder thing.

"We're skipping America before the apocalypse, wanna join us," the words she yelled when she first laid eyes on the nervous, scared but beautiful girl. Or when she slid up next to her at the bar, "Its a little cold for a margarita, don't you think?"

She had grabbed the resume from between them,"So let's see this...So Piper Chapman-Smith grad...I like that in a woman. What else do I need to know about you?"

"Who are you," she had asked with an intrigued smile and Alex was sure she wasn't imagining all the times the girl's lips moved towards hers. It took all her restraint not to take her perky little chin in her hand and slowly kiss her thin pink lips.

"My name is Alex," she answered nonchalantly as she looked into the girl's bright, youthful blue eyes.

"What do you do, Alex, besides make fun of strangers in bars?"

"I work for an international drug cartel."

Piper had had such a horrified expression mixed with a dash of disgust. She had started to laugh and Piper relaxed. She thought she had the girl ensnared in her web like a hundred others before but it was Piper who had trapped her.

After a couple hours and a few more drinks Alex finally made her move and leaned in and kissed Piper. Placing her hands on her jawline and smoothing her thumb on her cheek for the first time. The girl had been just as soft and sweet as she had imagined she would be. She wasn't really surprised when Piper kissed her back just as hard. Something about her kiss made her instantly wet, this had never happened before that just a simple closed mouth kiss made her hot. She had felt the curve of her small breast as she kissed her and she was sure she would burn up. Minutes later, she led the girl to an alley behind the bar. She pushed her up against a brick wall, pulled her close and kissed down her neck as she pushed her body against the girl's thin frame.

Alex loved how Piper would stiffen against her and let out a slow, gasping scream, eyes closed and mouth open wide as she craned her neck towards her mouth. That night, she watched as Piper gulped for air and her body stiffened. She watched as sweat glistened on her body and her expression change as she orgasmed. Alex pulled her tights down and hiked her skirt up, she was sure Piper would stop her but she kept kissing and pushing up against her but she didn't. She pushed the edge of her underwear aside as she felt Piper's wetness. Piper put her arm around Alex and wrapped a leg around her as the older woman ran her finger up and down the younger woman's folds.

"C'mon just fucking do it already!"

"Well look, I made you want me. I got you all hot and bothered. Its a good look on you, kid, by the way." She hadn't meant to give her a nickname, much less one that would not only stick but likely stick forever. It had slipped out and Piper hadn't minded.

"Well your next big talker."

"I'd like to see you try Ms. Everything I know I learned at Smith," she answered as she stuck two fingers in Piper feeling the source of her wetness and silencing her before making her scream as she moved her fingers around inside of her. When she slid her fingers out, Piper had made good on her promise and Alex found out she knew exactly what she was doing. Piper later told her she didn't know but instincts and raw desire took over.

"Damn kid! You are good at this, like really fucking good."

"And you doubted me."

"I stand corrected."

When they were done and wiped off she kissed the girl and then words that she had never before spoken slipped out of her mouth.

"Can I walk you home?"

"I'd like that, Alex."

"Lead the way."

When they arrived at Piper's apartment Alex did another forgein thing after she kissed her good night, she gave the girl her number. She waited by the phone the next day and was so glad when at 8pm she called her. They talked for hours and met for dinner the next night.

She remembered a night not long afterwards when they were truly together for the first time at another bar. Sylvia was totally out of the picture and now if by some miracle Piper found her again, she could truly make her hers. She could feel Piper eating her out for the first time all over again, how amazing it had felt. Piper had been so nervous the moment it became real.

"Alex? Your going to talk me through it, right?"

"Yeah, kid."

"So where do I start," Piper asked as her eyes moved down her body, resting just below her waist. It was as if she was having a staring contest with her zipper.

"You can start by taking these down," she answered as she unbuttoned her leather pants.

"Um, yeah of course," she was so flustered.

"Don't be nervous, babe. I love you and nothing could change that. Well aside from pulling me in here for no reason."

"I love you too. I've never been scared to have sex before but you do something to me."

"Take a deep breath, kiss me and pull these down. Find out how turned on I am, by you."

When her pants and underwear hit the ground Piper gasped.

"Can't turn back now."

"I don't want to," she had answered against her ear as one hand played with her pubic hair.

She slowly kneeled down on the floor in front of Alex. When she grabbed hold of her hips and went for it Alex couldn't believe it was her first time. She recalled how the pressure from her tongue made her cum. Felt every little lick and nibble. Felt her stick her tongue inside her, without having to be told to. Heard herself telling her use your fingers and tongue and how wildly she had orgasmed when the girl listened. Feeling her soft blonde hair as her head moved around between her legs.

Her legs turned to jelly as her orgasms piled on top of each other. Piper helped hold her up. It wasn't the way Alex had imagined it, in a bar restroom. Piper was worth more but she always took whatever she could give her.

Piper once told her that night she hadn't wanted to wait another minute. Piper was the only person as forceful as her. When Piper wanted something she got it. Her power made her even sexier, as if it were possible.

Piper cleaned herself and Alex off.

Alex was buttoning her pants when she smiled at Piper, "Hey you wanna get out of here?"

"And go?"

"My new place. Its just me. You'll miss the show but I'll make it worth it."

Piper beamed and took Alex's hand, "Lead the way, baby."

They saw the line that had built and kept smiling and holding hands as they walked to Alex's car.

She thought of the feeling of Piper grinding on her leg, when she would throw her arms around her neck then put her open mouth against the curve of her neck, the hair would prickle at the touch of her soft lips. She could never forget the feeling of Piper's breath and chin on her collarbone as she came on her leg and the heat seeping into her skin. There was something so amazing about the feeling of Piper's cum on her body, she would always let it linger before wiping it off. She loved the taste of their cum and sweat mixed together. Loved the fire her eyes would get as she orgasmed. She was probably crazy for thinking those things but she was crazy about Piper so she didn't care.

She remembered the moment she offered to take her with her on her travels.

I'll never make you do anything.

At the time, she never could have imagined breaking that promise. Of course she never planned on being the chickens hit that made her a whore. Alex thought she must be the queen of complicated. And as much as she had worked hard to blame Piper for her actions she knew she never would have thought up the idea on her own. She should know better than anyone, few people plan to become a drug trafficker. She sure hadn't, then she stole the very innocence she fell in love with.

Alex finally began to wake up from her morphine dreams as the afternoon became early evening and she heard a bed being rolled down the hall.

"She's lucky. We caught it in time."

"It was a serious bleed. I can't believe they didn't find it on her initial scan. She should recover."

"She should be thankful she made it here. Can you believe they wanted to send her to psych at Litchfield?"

"She would have been dead by nightfall."

Thank you God, for saving my Piper. Sweetheart, beautiful kid. I'm sorry.

They wheeled her back in her old place. She heard the familiar sound of a ventilator and life support monitors. They had put a bandage across her nose. Her beautiful hair had been shorn and head bandaged. What had he done to her? When did he double back for her or had Kubra sent two guards just in case?

She had so many questions, so many things she wanted to tell her but she couldn't get out. She was so sorry, she knew even if it wasn't directly her fault she would still blame herself, she too had been slowly coming unhinged.

Days became weeks as the two slowly recovered from their bruises, broken bones and most of all brain surgeries. They went in and out of consciousness, inhabiting the same dream space. Piper listened to the comforting beeps of Alex's heart monitor and the low hum of her ventilator all night and vice versa. Every morning, they breathed in each other's scent as they awoke.

A week and a half post surgery, they took Piper off the ventilator and lowered her sedation. She struggled to breathe on her own and they put her on oxygen to allow her nose to heal.

Piper watched two weeks later when they finally removed Alex from the ventilator. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited silently to hear Alex cough and breathe on her own. The next morning, Piper was transferred back to Litchfield, not sure what was next for them. So she took a moment to sneak over to Alex's bed while she could.

"I'm gonna miss you, Al."

"Muh-mm-me," cough, "ttt-too."

"I thought I'd never hear your voice again."

"I. Ddd-id. Ttt-t-oo. I...I buhbuheee bbuhbaahck. Sss-ee. Yaya-you sss-oon."

"I love you, Alex Vause," Piper whispered and quickly snuck a kiss on Alex's forehead.

"La-lala-li-li-"

"Oh, you want this," Piper pushed back Alex's bandage and kissed her lips gently.

"L-l-l la-lov-vvv lo-ove yaya-you," Alex stammered, finishing as a guard came to get Piper.

Piper turned to the window and mouthed I love you to an onlooking Alex. She cried the whole way back.


	4. Clanging Doors

Days quickly bled into each other when Piper returned from the hospital to medical, where she spent a week, and finally, then to general population. Well, after a two week stay in the SHU for destruction of property and lesbian activity. They let her off light, the first suggestion that she might talk what a couple fake guards did to her and Alex tipped the balance of power in their favor. For the first time she was glad Larry had given the prison so much press that set a precedence, even though she was sure they had to know it had been months since she had last talked to him and she wasn't sure if she still had her family's money after their visit on her birthday. But without Alex everything about life had no meaning. She welcomed the quiet of the SHU. She could barely manage her crutches with her bandages and cast on one arm. Either way she would have been relegated to bed. After a few days they brought her a wheelchair so she could move around a bit and try to take a shower and get her tray from the opening. As if she truly cared about either without her love. She knew returning to general population would be met with nothing but questions and reminders.

Without sedatives, painkillers and Alex's presence she began to relive the worst moments of prison with Alex in the middle of the night. Try as she might, she couldn't bring the good or the sweet to mind. Everything had been so oddly sweet in the hospital and now it was all so dark. She prayed she would touch her face and kiss her again but Alex had still been so sick when she left.

The psychiatrist diagnosed her with PTSD and prescribed Prozac but after a few days she traded those for Valium. The day she was admitted to the hospital she had lost her Whispers job and her business along with it. She had no Alex, no friends other than Red, Morello and Yoga Jones. She took eight to ten Valiums and six Vicodins a day. She had given up any hope of ever seeing Alex again when Morello ran into her bunk one day about six weeks after Piper's return to Litchfield, just before dinner.

"Chapman. Chapman. She's back."

"Who's back?"

"Who do you think?"

"No, not! Alex," Piper happily exclaimed, thinking _my precious baby is alive._

"Would I risk being seen talking to you for anyone else?"

"No." They headed for the day room, a room Piper avoided, all she saw was the carnage of that day. She saw new furniture and paint but also where her blood still stained the windows and floor. When she stood in there long enough, she would reexperience the trauma of that day.

Minutes later, a guard came into the day room pushing a pale, skinny, raven haired woman in a wheelchair. Her right leg was held straight upright. She had on sunglasses and her face was a maze of pinks, yellows and white scars and bruises. Her nose was completely different looking, it had been broken so badly she barely looked like she had one. She had a barely healed tracheotomy scar. She barely resembled Alex. She seemed so sad, weak and dead. Piper's heart swelled. _You have to do this Piper, do what you say you will do for once. Be there for her when she needs you. Don't let your fucking fear push yourself away from her. Show her your true feelings and devotion. As she once told you step the fuck up._

So many girls swarmed around Alex but Piper knew they wouldn't have cared if it weren't for what they believed had happened to her. She watched her refuse to answer or deflect their rapid-fire questions. She just sat there hanging her head with a lifeless expression, only Piper could read how overwhelming this all was for her.

"I got you, Al," Piper whispered as she pushed Alex out of the day room.

"No riz nun. Ai lic cu-air gir so fenee?"

"That's Morello. She's kind of the welcome wagon for the whites."

"Ai aces hah oe welum peas?"

"It's just how prison works."

"She a fen?"

"One of our best. She's been there for me through all of this. She's the reason I saw what I did."

"Mor-e-o."

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll cover for you."

When the van came for her that morning Alex couldn't believe it. They made her change into a new uniform and then wrapped her in chains and tried to handcuff her but couldn't really. Now everyone at the rehab knew her secret, she was a prisoner.

On one hand, she was excited to, hopefully, get back to Piper but on the other hand, she knew she wasn't rehabilitated enough. The rehab she had been at didn't know what it meant to treat a prisoner. The prison doctor rushed her out of the hospital three days after Piper left. She got a tracheotomy the day after the blonde left because she was struggling to breathe. She couldn't communicate. She was still on a feeding tube because the damage to her face and jaw had been so extensive and she didn't remember how.

The first week she was bedridden. She had a minor seizure. Week two, she finally had her first reconstructive facial surgery, on her nose and sinuses. They taught her how to speak with her tracheotomy until she was healthy enough to breathe on her own and then how to speak. They tried to teach her simple words and to recognize what things were by picture or holding the object up to her. She struggled to remember everything. One day she said the word Piper and they were amazed. She hadn't even said her own name reliably yet.

"Who is she," the speech therapist asked exidedly in response.

"Gi-fend. La-er."

"Why hasn't she come to visit?"

"No can. Far way. Lup."

The van hit another bump and the pain took her out of that memory.

The prison didn't care that it would be at least another month before she could function anything near independently. No feeding tube and two tiny steps with a walker, that was all that mattered.

So here she was in the van and every bump was excruciating and sent her into spasms. She had thought the actual breaking of her bones and trauma to her organs was the worst but really it was the muscle and nerve spasms.

She was angry and miserable as the van drove through the gates. When she stumbled into her wheelchair she felt worse. She knew she would be perceived as weak by inmates and guards alike. She would be expected to do everything on her own but most things she would never do on her own. She would never walk independently, if at all. She had permanent brain damage from the combination of her TBI and oxygen loss. Her injuries to her arms and shoulders meant she would always have trouble raising her arms above her head. Then there was what happened to her right eye. She wasn't sure if the scars and pain from her rape or being partially blind was worse.

Processing back to Litchfield was difficult because she couldn't bend over or stand independently, she would never stand on her own again. But of course they didn't accommodate her. They still subjected her to the same strip search. They expected her to dress and undress herself, which she would likely never be able to do on her own without great difficulty. They searched her chair and walker. They searched everything she had been approved to bring in from the hospital.

They didn't care about her pain or how dehumanizing it all was. The whole intake process had been dehumanizing enough the first two times, she didn't think it could get worse. Until she was struggling to squat and cough with a body barely held together with titanium and stitches. They told her to lean down further and cough harder and her pain was so extreme that a tear fell from her eye.

They then chained her and wheeled her into the day room and as she had predicted all the girls flocked around her and treated her like some kind of hero. It was all interesting because it was the stuff of gossip but she wouldn't give any of them the satisfaction. There was only one other prisoner who would know what she endured. All the girls gathered around until Piper saved her and she was almost surprised, Piper had changed and become this strong-willed and loving woman. She looked so skinny and pale. Her eyes had turned grey and hair white. She limped slightly on her crutches and her hand was in a brace. But she rescued her, read a situation and did what she had to do. She selflessly stepped up.


	5. Love Again Quietly

**A/N The beginning of a long journey that will lead to sweet bright domestic days for our beloved Vauseman.**

The next night, Piper woke from her first sweet Alex dream since the hospital. It was when Piper first got to prison. They had been laying in Alex's bunk and she had asked her, " Why do you always feel so inevitable to me?" "I heart you."

Another time when they had been playing cards at a table in the day room, she told her, "It's weird how normal this feels...I feel like I'm 23 and no time has passed. Alex had taken her hand and met her eyes and responded, "I think that when you have a connection with someone it never really goes away, you know? You snap back to being important to each other because you still are."

She felt pangs of guilt for abandoning Alex in her time of need once again. She hadn't seen Alex since she tucked her into her bed with a kiss a day before. She was scared of what it would mean to take care of Alex but she knew these were the cards she had been dealt. She had asked God to save Alex and he had delivered, now she had to uphold her side of the bargain.

Red caught her attempt to quietly sneak out of her bunk, waking up to the sound of her crutches against the concrete floor.

"What the hell are you doing Chapman!? Your gonna get us all in trouble."

"Just please cover for me."

"If your going to see her then of course I will otherwise your on your own."

"Would anyone else be worth it? You know how hard walking is for me. I don't know if I'll be back before the morning."

"You just go get your girl."

"Thanks Red."

"Be careful."

She tiptoed towards Alex's cube. She stood there a moment in the dull light watching Alex sleep. Although horribly disfigured, there was still something so beautiful and peaceful about her.

"Al. Al," Piper whispered as she leaned down and gently shook her arm.

"Kubra! Kubra! No," Alex yelled as she tried but failed miserably to bat her hands at the intruder.

"Alex. Alex. It's me, Piper. Your safe," she said as she gently touched her shoulder.

"Piper," she asked softly as she slowly turned over.

"Yes," she answered as she knelt on the floor besides Alex's bunk, careful not to let her pain show, and looked into her eyes, well eye.

"Pipes, no tin cuh bah. Me tumu."

"Oh Alex. Look at you," she responded as for the first time she touched her face and saw her eye patch. She ran her fingers across Alex's cheek, touching the edge of her eye patch. She felt a tear slowly roll down the older woman's cheek, "don't cry my love. Your okay. Beautiful, beautiful girl."

"No-ot. Feek. Loo-i mon-ner."

"No your not."

"No lie-e, kid."

"I'm not," she answered as she traced the line of Alex's lips. "You are still beautiful. I can't begin to know what you survived or how."

"Don ant no ow." She could barely make out the nearly healed bruises on her face and her breathing sounded different, "Wha had ou day?"

"That you don't want to know right now. I was so scared and angry at myself and you, I just lost myself. The rest you don't need to know tonight. But I realized what was truly important. And that you are the last person I ever want to kiss. I love you so much, Alex."

"Ou la uhn er wa ki-too. Luh-ou. Hoe tin-ee bu-ul?"

"Baby, no matter what you do or how you look you will always be my sweet, precious Alex, my girl."

"Ou hal is? Ha pimint dag and di-en. Los."

"Al, I'm going to get you as better as possible. We're in this together, no matter what or how long it takes. I won't leave you ever, ever never again," Piper whispered as she slowly raised herself up and gently sat on the edge of the bed. She carefully took Alex's fingers in hers.

"Ou on ing filar, ee emer. Dot no-oo am," Alex whispered as she moved back towards the wall, "Co be lil spoo," Alex asked as she tried to reach for Piper's thigh.

"What about-?"

"Pipes nurry. Con. Unes ou no ant seep ee."

"Of course I want to, silly. And by the way, Al, guess its good I know everything about you then," she replied as she settled into the bunk, turned to face Alex and carefully put her arms around her abdomen. As they fell asleep gazing into each other's eyes Piper gently kissed Alex's soft lips and with whatever strength she could muster up, the older woman kissed her back, surprising even herself.

Piper buried her head in Alex's chest, "Am I? Is it?"

"Nur ee. Femassig. Shoe ee no-ose Piper."

Piper kissed her and watched until she fell back to sleep, only then did she allow herself to sleep as well.

"Breakfast is now served," the loudspeaker declared, waking Piper.

"Al, c'mon let's get up and eat."

"Nugry."

"I haven't seen you eat since you came back. You are naturally so light skinned and now you are all bones and ghostly white. You can't get better if you don't eat."

"Ou-oe bear. No an eat. No fud sel."

"Let's make a deal, I'll take care of myself if you do. And if you can't feed yourself then I will feed you."

"Aigee. Ugh. No ant sees in cair. Fed lie bae-ee."

"Would you rather spend the rest of your sentence in a prison hospital or here with me?"

"Ou core."

"Then swallow your pride and let's get going. Anyone with a problem can take it up with me. Can we be normal girlfriends for once, simply caring for each other. Depending on one another."

"Ou su ou Piper?"

"Ha! Yes, baby. I want to take care of you. Whatever you need, I'm here."

"So ou me gir-fend?"

"Yes, you idiot. If you'll have me."

"Of core."

"Now that's out of the way, I gotta stop by my cube and change," she said as she helped her transfer to her chair.

Minutes later they were in the cafeteria. Piper placed their trays on her girlfriend's lap as they went through the line. Yoga Jones and Morello waved them over. She wheeled Alex over and Morello scooted over so Piper could sit at the end of the table next to her girlfriend.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Joos."

"I'll be right back," Piper quickly filled two cups of orange juice and ran back. She could see their friends trying to talk to her but she had a blank expression.

As she sat down and tucked a napkin in Alex's shirt Morello addressed her, "What's wrong with Vause? She was so hardcore and independent. She talks to you but looks at everyone like she doesn't know them, even her closest friends."

"Hush, she still is. She may choose to only talk to me but she is alive and can hear, she needs to hear your encouragement. She has significant brain damage and one of the resulting issues is she has no memory of anything or anyone and I'm realizing she struggles to create new memories. She also doesn't speak real well. She's self conscious. Somehow I'm the only exception."

"You would be."

"Alex, this is Morello. I told you about her yesterday, and this," she gestured towards the grey haired woman, "is Yoga Jones."

"Yo-yo-Yoes."

"These are our friends. Say hi."

"Hi," she said weakly.

"So good to see you here."

Alex looked overwhelmed at their response.

"It's okay. Let's just eat," she said taking a small spoonful of egg and coaching her through eating, "open your mouth. Here you go. Chew. C'mon. Swallow. Slowly, slowly. Good girl." When the eggs were done she fed her a few spoonfuls of oatmeal, until she spit out cereal and juice, some landing on Piper's arm but most on her own shirt.

"Sori."

"It's okay," she cooed as she wiped cereal from her face. Without her having to say anything Morello appeared with a glass of water. Piper continued, "You ate what you could. You did good, Al. I'm just gonna finish my food then change your shirt and you can go back to bed."

"What about you?"

"I have a half day of work. I'm on light duty for two more months."

When Piper was finishing cleaning up her girlfriend and had tucked her in she called her back, "Pipes. Eere-rin fie ow. Wat han lea? Wo hep?"

Piper sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone but you aren't just anyone. You know what a secret is?"

"Sing no tea nuhee. Ou me girfiend, me no tea."

"While I was gone they somehow found out I was stealing from my prison job with a company called Whispers. Someone was angry at me and I think she sold me out. So I'm taking a plea, six additional years for embezzlement and money laundering. I go to court next month."

"Woew. Ju tae tiree mos of **.** Me ge oue siears."

"Guess we're getting out around the same time. That make you feel better?"

"Yes," she quickly kissed Piper.

"You get some rest. I'll come get you for lunch."

Work was hard, Piper kept thinking about Alex, her brain had so many worries spiraling around. The second she was released she darted to Alex.

She sat against her abdomen and whispered, "Al," she touched her gently.

"Ou baah," Alex answered hoarsely. Piper could tell she had eye gunk so she wiped it away.

"Of course I am. Hungry?"

"A lil."

"Let's put your shirt on. It should be dry," Piper said lovingly as Alex slowly sat up. Piper helped her into her khaki overshirt and then rolled up the sleeves.

"Y do at?"

"You used to always do that."

"Gess oai."

"You are so frustrating!"

Alex started crying and Piper realized she was essentially dealing with a child.

"Sorry baby. I love you. You want them unrolled?"

She shyly shook her head yes and Piper unrolled her sleeves then helped her into her chair.

They again went through the line together and then she parked Alex by their friends.

"I'm going to get us some water."

"Wa-ur."

"Yes," as she walked away she could tell their friends were at a loss for what to do or even see where Alex was inside this person.

Piper came back with two cups and a carton of milk. She tore off five small bites of her sandwich and dipped them in water before feeding them to her girlfriend with the same coaching she had used at breakfast. Then she gave her small bites of her peach fruit cup, cleaning the syrup that dripped down her chin with a smile. Then she saw her cookie.

"Coo-ee!"

"No. It's too hard."

She started throwing a fit, which got the attention of a guard.

"Quiet down. Okay, I'll give you some cookie," she took a bite and dipped it in the milk. Alex promptly spit cookie crumbs all over Piper and then had a sheepish expression.

"It's okay. Let's just finish your milk and then I'll eat," she fed the brunette her milk, getting more liquid on herself than in her.

When they were both finished Piper asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Need paw-ee."

"Huh?"

"Go baf-oom."

"Bathroom?"

"Yes."

"How have you been managing?"

"No-zee. Hat ou hah do."

A guard gave them a glaring look as they headed to the bathroom. Luckily most people were at work so it was empty. She helped her onto the seat and when Alex was done she shot the blonde a look.

"What, Al?"

"I, uhm," she made a wiping motion.

"I see. I thought I'd do this when we were in our eighties, not thirties," she said lovingly as she took some of her toilet paper and wiped her girlfriend.

When Piper helped her put her pants on and then transfer to her chair Alex told the blonde, "Sori ou had do hat."

"I would do anything for you. You are the love of my life and all I need," she responded as she dried her hands and kissed her girlfriend.

"Ou too goo me, babe."

"You used to always call me that."

"Me know. And Pipes and kid. Luh ou. Luh me lie too."

"Where to, my love?"

"Li-er-ee. Geh buh. Wah ou read me."

"Of course."

Half an hour later they were sitting on Alex's bunk, the older woman resting her head on the younger one's shoulder as she read. Periodically, Piper had to wipe drool from her girlfriend's chin, always smiling at her so she wouldn't feel bad.

After awhile Alex suddenly interrupted her girlfriend,"Pipes. Sing ou nee noe."

"What, honey?"

"Hit fo ou too. Pomis be carul. Sta noe but me no tust. Pomis no go ne-ere alone."

"I knew that. The Marshals and FBI questioned me a couple weeks ago about what I knew and saw. I was scared when I was chained and taken to the sheriff's station. Days before I had been taken there and charged for my business. This time they had my chains taken off and brought me real coffee and donuts and a sub sandwich and a coke for lunch. I was so used to being treated like a criminal not to be was weird. They started by promising me immunity and no reprisals from the prison. They then asked about us, our history and why someone would want to harm us. I told them in the hospital you told me to remember the name Aydin Sarif, in case you didn't make it. I remembered you telling me I had to get justice for you if you couldn't. He did this, he killed your lover. They showed me pictures and I identified him. I thought I'd be scared but for the first time since U.S. Marshals showed up at my door five years ago I felt true power, maybe even for the first time in my whole life. I felt power and agency like never before. They told me he had been taken into custody at JFK the morning after the assault. They told me they had evidence that the hit was for me too. They asked if we were still lovers. I remembered kissing you and said yes."

"I sae ou luher too. Luh you. But Pipes, pomis."

"I promise, Al," she sneakily kissed her and ran her fingers along Alex's.

Dinner was more packed and there were more whispers. They called Alex retard, ugly and cripple. They spread a story that she was a killer. Some saw her condition and laughed. Most of them had never known the real Alex.

After dinner, the two were hanging out on Alex's bunk in the largely empty dorm. Now that the population had doubled the dorm had become purely a place to sleep for nearly everyone but them.

"Nee shuher. Caene desings. No do mesef."

"Yes, there is. There's me," she answered as she grabbed Alex's towel and helped her up and into her chair.

"Piper no hah to. Su reei see nu me?"

"I want to," she answered as she fished through Alex's locker for her ointments and dressings.

She led her to the bathroom and took a deep breath in and held it as she gently pulled the older woman's shirt and pants off, scared at what she would see. She saw the burns and scars from the torture she endured and the surgical scars creating a map across her body. The sunken and pock marked spots running along her body.

Then she saw a flash of the night they met and when she looked back at Alex she saw her all done up with the light in her eyes and the biggest, brightest smile she had ever seen. She had never seen anyone more beautiful than the girl across the bar.

"Tea ou me moss-er."

"I will always see your body and face like the night when I first met you. I never told you before but when you slid next to me I wanted to touch you, to kiss you. I kept nearly trying but stopping. My feelings were so powerful."

"No rise sel. Pain. Lots. No cah do ning. Een easee tings."

Piper could see her anger and sadness, how much the older woman hurt.

"Oh, sweetheart. I don't know what to say," Piper said through tears, "On one hand, I feel guilty for praying for you to be saved. Like it was just another of my narcissistic, self centered ways to keep you after you were already gone. On the other, I love you so much and even as you are I'm glad I have you still."

"Babe, no be gill-ee. Ou mae me wah **li** h. Ging bah ou kee me waring. Not ou-ur fall. He wud fie me hair-er I wuhs."

"I never said-"

"Ou no hah to. Noe ou bear ou noe sef. I luh ou, Piper. Woo koo lif mil ties hah ou agin," Alex interrupted.

"I love you so much, my sweet Alex. And your body and face may be different but you are still the same person. Your soul is still the same, you are still my Alex. I'm gonna do whatever I can to make your life easier and worth living."

"Me Piper, me seeat bae-ee. Luh ho ou'e 't go bahe. I fell in luh wie ou agin."

"Never. I've fallen in love with you again too," she answered with a kiss, feeling Alex surprise her with her tongue against her own for the first time since the whole Stella debacle.

With that, Piper wet and put soap on a paper towel and started to wash down her girlfriend's body. She watched her nipples become erect as she washed her chest.

"Guess that still works," she teased as she leaned in and kissed her.

"Fuhe. Of core sill desire ou. Luh sex wie ou. If oe-ee me not hah too muh pain."

"Sex will come. Right now I just want to get you healthy and make sure you know how I feel about you."

"Ou amaing. Luh."

Piper then gently towel dried her girlfriend and changed her dressings.

"Al?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me whatever you need you'll tell me. I know you have a lot of pride and why but you don't have to struggle."

"Oae babe. I need you. Stay."

"You've got me. I'm here, Al. Oh my baby I'm here and for as long as we live I will be," she answered as she slowly, gently dressed her and then helped her lower back down into her chair.

When they arrived at her bunk Alex let Piper lift her out of her chair and onto her bunk. The blonde was stroking her face and hair when all of a sudden her head fell against her chest and she started to cry. She just wrapped her arm around Alex and kissed her ear.

"Hurt so muh, Pipes. He touh ering made me who am."

"We have each other. That's something. I know I have so much pain too, though nothing compared to you."

"Worried put too muh on you. Me mae you ering then you remember you still Piper and do what you do."

"The Piper holding you is the only Piper there is. You have no choice but to depend on someone, who else is going to do it out of love?"

Alex just kissed her hand. A guard saw them intertwined and cleared his throat but was chased off when Piper glared at him with a look that said, this is your fault.

After awhile Alex looked up, "Did really meet bar? Think me remember."

"Yes. It was winter in Northampton. You made fun of me."

"Why?"

"I once asked you the same question, you told me you did it cause you liked me."

"Love first sight?"

"For both of us. Then you kissed me and for the first time I really felt the intensity between us."

"Thanks for love me. Thanks for wak into bar."

"That part was easy, accepting all it meant was hard. I'm so glad I did. I didn't know why I was drawn to that bar but now I do. My future wife was in that bar."

"Is that proposal?"

"More of a promise."

The next day after work Piper walked into Alex's empty cube where her girlfriend was resting.

"How's my baby," she asked lovingly as she sat down on the bed, turning towards Alex.

"Okay. Thanks for loaning pillow. Boring when no can do anything," she groaned as she propped herself up on her and Piper's pillows.

"I have something that might make you feel a little better," Piper answered as she kissed her ear.

"What?"

"I made you something," she answered as she reached into her waistband and pulled out two small circles of braided black and red wire, "It's a promise ring."

"Love it, Pipes! It's most special thing you ever give me," she exclaimed as her girlfriend slid the ring onto her finger.


	6. Wishes

**A/N: Decided after a suggestion that I needed to redo Alex in this chapter...I have her doing things that she would not be able to do three months after what she survived.  
**

 _One_ _M_ _onth Later_

Piper walked into her cube and found Red reading. She stood in front of her bunk until the Russian noticed her.

"What is it daughter," she asked. Ever since the events of the summer Red had adopted her, making Nicky officially her sister. After Red found out Carol stopped visiting because she chose to stay with Alex after the attack she took her in as one of her own. She thought it was ridiculous that she couldn't separate her disapproval from her love her child. That she refused to try to accept her child had gone to hell and back with Alex and had finally done the right thing and chosen her above all others. Red, on the other hand, never cared who her daughters slept with or had a relationship with and never would.

"I was wondering if you could somehow make a cake or something."

"Why?"

"Tomorrow is Alex's thirty-eighth birthday. I want to make it special but I can't cook to save my life. I have no clue how these girls work miracles with commissary."

"Her birthday? That is big."

"I know. I saw her in the hospital, I take care of her daily needs. She shouldn't be seeing this day but she is."

"Its handled. Come by the kitchen at dinner tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Piper walked back to her fiancé's cube where Alex was trying to read but obviously not having much luck, she was more hiding behind her book.

"Hey baby."

"Wuer ur ou?"

"Just wanted to talk to ma about something."

"Oh," Alex did her famous eyebrow raise.

"Not telling. How can you still do that?"

"No towl," Alex paused shifted to her pleading tone when she wanted her fiancé to retell a story she fuzzily recalled, "Remember my twenty-seven birthday?"

"Yes. We had been traveling together for six months. We went to a fancy dinner, dancing all night and then at four am skinny dipped in the water. It was still warm. We ended up making love in the ocean. We had been together a year the next day. I loved you so much. I can't believe its been so many years. I would think I would feel it but it's like every time we pick up where left off."

"Me neither. Amazing?"

"How's your reading coming?"

"No ood. Wha-if no er gu bear?

"I'm trying to get Cal to send me some large print books so you can have an easier time. My family doesn't get partial blindness or that it could have been me with a damaged eye and optic nerve. As I've always told you about so many things, I accept you as you are and that how you will be isn't guaranteed. Those things you never learn to do I will forever. All I ask is that you try as hard as you can. And you've made unbelievable progress just in the last month."

"Rere?"

"Yes. I'm in this for life, no unless ifs."

"No can be-eve you real. I lou."

"I love you too. Let's get ready for bed and then I'll help you finish your chapter."

"Okay. To?"

"Of course. As long as you want baby."

"Ube."

"I know I am," Piper said through laughter and sneaky kisses, as Alex fell into a fit of laughter, playfully shoving the blonde.

The next morning the cackling of the loudspeaker woke Piper up. She woke her fiancé up with kisses.

"Hi."

"Hi. How's it feel to be thirty-eight?"

"Jum urt."

"Sorry babe. It sucks all they'll give you is Motrin. But I can give the birthday queen a massage later."

"Mmm...yes peeze. U gun may ke top on?"

"Uhm...yes. I love you but I hate prison loaf."

"No lier me kid."

"I want you too much, okay Al! I said it! There! I want your body but I can't have it. We aren't healthy enough and my will is getting weaker by the minute."

"Thans fur be ones. Was hard?"

"No. Let's go get some breakfast babe."

Red smiled at the two as Piper helped her fiancé through the line. They rushed through breakfast and then back to Alex's cube. Piper gave her a quick massage before heading off to work.

At dinnertime, when the two got to the line Red waved them back to the kitchen.

"Come girls."

A year ago they wouldn't have followed Red anywhere but so much had changed, they were engaged and Red was mom. She led them to a small table with a flower in a makeshift vase and one of her garden delicacies.

"Wow, you outdid yourself mom," she said as the Russian filled two glasses with hooch and put a straw in Alex's without Piper having to even think about saying something. When Red went back to the line Piper took her cup and toasted Alex, "Happy birthday baby. So glad your still in my life. Here's to the next year being better than the last. I love you."

"Thans bae. bein niurs...wae up net you now romic diur. Fee speal. I lou, Pipes."

The two talked and Piper helped feed Alex, stopping to try to get her to hold her own utensils, it was one tiny step at a time to a goal of independently feeding herself. So many people told Piper walking and feeding herself were impossible things, that she would be stuck doing it for her. She accepted Alex would never be able to clothe or bathe herself independently but that for some reason she didn't. Red kept coming by to check on them and every time the Russian told her that her own food would get cold but Piper hadn't had a hot meal in months so she didn't miss it. After dinner Red followed by Morello, Boo and Yoga Jones came up to their table with a cake, singing happy birthday.

"Make a wish, baby."

Alex kissed Piper, took her hand and blew out the makeshift candle. Red cut up the cake and handed it around while Alex hugged her friends as each one walked up to her and tried their best to give her a hug as she sat in her wheelchair. Piper couldn't get mad at their awkwardness, it wasn't something most people ever did in their lifetimes, let alone as many times as she had now and the first few times weren't all that easy for her either. She'd like to be able to say since they were soulmates it came naturally but it didn't.

Piper then hugged Red, "Thanks for all this. You really outdid yourself."

"Its what you both deserve. You keep being devoted and faithful to her, that's all I ask."

"No problem, Ma."

"Baey cuere!"

Piper ran over and Alex took some frosting and put it on her fiancé's nose.

"Funny Al. I can do that too," she put frosting on Alex's nose, who then shoved cake in the blonde's mouth.

"Practicing for our wedding?"

"What caij shu cae inur mof?"

"Your just tryna be badass Alex Vause in front of your friends."

"I lou," she pulled Piper close and kissed her passionately, "sill tin I caboum rep?"

"Mmmm...no."

"Yeah Vause, Piper makes you a softie, we all knew that anyway. You run around wearing matching rings, we all know you are as good as married, you might as well proclaim it. You forget everybody has watched you two for a year," Boo told her friend in an attempt to make her realize everybody knew and nobody thought less of her because of her feelings and fight for Piper.

"ake...teaic wie payiur."

They finished their cake and then Piper helped Alex get ready for bed, putting on their grey shorts and white tank tops. She pulled Alex's blankets over the two of them, creating a cocoon that had become their home over the past month. The two then spent hours making out with their legs intertwined, their hands wandering and barely clothed bodies pushed together, occasionally taking a break to breathe. Their orgasms piled on top of each other until Alex whispered, "You braye do'ere. No sec bu hurt."

"I'm just that good. You have a good birthday?"

"The best. Lucey."

"No I am. You tired?"

"Yes," she pulled Piper in and kissed her forehead.

"Night baby."

"Night Pipes. Seet deems m'love."

"Sweet dreams sweetheart."


	7. Love is Like Coming Home

A couple weeks later, Alex and Piper were eating breakfast, Piper helping her spoon the food into her mouth. She could almost feed herself and take bites without prompting but not quite. Her food had to be in bites you would give a toddler and she fed herself about as well as one. The girls looked down on them and the older woman's inability to do simple things.

Her speech ability had improved. She had learned more words and could recognize objects. Her short term memory had improved. A couple days earlier, Piper swallowed her fear and told Alex about Stella. Alex had been mad but by bedtime she wanted her cuddles and storytime.

"Never again, Al. I'm not sure what I regret more, leaving you in Paris or cheating. You are all I've ever really wanted."

"You better not. We gotta stick together, especially now. And you got me saying the m-word and I'm kinda in love with the idea."

"Don't worry I'm determined to be Mrs. Vause, I want it bad."

"So your taking my name?"

"Well, yeah. Unless-"

"Hush, Pipes. I so want you to. I'd be honored. I just never took you for the type."

"I'm not but there's something about you and your name and about the love I have for Diane and you, of course. You and her are my family, the only ones to ever love me unconditionally and that's the family name I want to have."

"Wow. You really are amazing, Piper Vause."

The blonde giggled and kissed her fiancé as they fell asleep.

Relearning everything would have been daunting if Piper hadn't made it fun. Piper used what she could find at the prison or buy in the commissary to teach Alex. They were still working on ABCs and grasping objects. A week before Alex finally learned how to write her name and was working on her girlfriend's name. One day she surprised Piper with a picture of two stick figure women and their names in between a heart.

"I love you. I can do so many things cause you believed in me."

"You are so sexy."

"You are."

"I want you."

"Mmm...I wish."

"Don't wish. You, me shower later."

"My God, Al. You better not be kidding."

"Oh, that wasn't a question, its a command wrapped in a promise. Would I ever kid about sex, especially with you?"

"No."

"So?"

"You are on baby."

After her sponge bath and while they were still sitting facing each other in the shower stall in their underwear Alex took Piper in her arms. She pulled her onto her lap, momentarily numb to the pain of her still healing pelvis, spine and hips, and started to quietly make out with her. She just wanted Piper, nothing else-not pain, not fear mattered.

"You really weren't kidding earlier," Piper gasped as Alex slid her off, they helped each other up and she pinned her against the wall.

"I told you I was serious. You do want to, right?"

"I've never wanted anything more. Your healthy enough?"

"Yes. The doctor told me I was cleared for normal activities. Sex, of course, being included, cause we both know sex for us is as normal and often as breathing."

"Well then, continue on lover."

Alex pulled Piper closer so that their pubic bones pushed together and their already hard bodies rubbed against each other. Without words, they simultaneously started undoing each other's bras. She gently pushed in deeper as she kissed Piper, the two toying around with their tongues. She could feel her gasping into her throat and break out into a cool sweat. Alex knelt in front of her and started moving her mouth down, she kissed, licked and bit her way down to Piper's right breast. She teased her nipple with her mouth and fingers.

"Ah-ah...Alex. Alex!," Piper started to scream and the older woman quickly put her hand over her girlfriend's mouth, feeling her bite down on the underside of her finger. The stress on her barely healed bones made her have to stifle her own scream, she knew if Piper knew she was hurting through it all she would force her to stop and she really didn't want that.

"Hush your going to get us unwanted attention. Do you want to be sent away? Do you want me to stop?"

Piper shook her head no.

"I thought so. So shut the fuck up, baby."

"I'm about to erupt!"

"I'm not done up here yet so you'll just have to hold it."

"I can't. You shoulda known after all this time without this it wouldn't take long for me to cum. Baby, baby. Please. I can't. I'm gonna...ga-uh-uhn-na cum! Baby, baby!"

"You can and you will. Pipe down Pipes!"

Piper responded by moving her breast around in her girlfriend's mouth so that she forced her nipple into her mouth. Alex automatically started licking and biting down around it. Piper pushed it in more, Alex's chin hitting the curve of the underside of her and dig her teeth into her skin as she sucked harder and faster as her toes curled and she started orgasming and hit her head on the tile, causing her scar to sting. Alex responded by putting her hand behind her head and rubbing it. She kept it there so she wouldn't hit her head again.

Alex put her other hand down Piper's panties, "You're so wet baby," she whispered after she slid Piper's breast out of her mouth.

"I told you I was coming."

"I hope you have more in you."

"Uhm after how long its been, yes. Besides when I'm with you it never stops."

"And sometimes I even make you squirt. Your head okay, you hit it pretty hard?"

"I can never forget that night, I started out mortified but you told me how special it was. Head is fine. Now can we keep going, already?"

"Your wish is my command, princess."

She threw her panties off and slid her now lubricated finger up her fiancé's folds, the closer Alex got to her warm center the more she bit down on her lip and the more her body hardened. Sweat streamed down her body as her fingers searched frantically for something to dig into and happy tears fell from her eyes.

"Alex! Fuck me! Oh please, I want you in me."

"Not yet."

"I can't take much more of this teasing."

"You forget your talking to the person who knows your orgasm best."

She slid off and Piper opened her legs as wide as she could as Alex knelt between them. She started running her finger in circles along her folds, teasing her center. Piper just kept biting down on her lip harder and harder, drawing blood. She balled up her hands as Alex finally inserted a finger inside her.

"Oh Alex."

"Take mine off," Alex commanded. Piper wordlessly took off her panties as she opened her legs and then lifted her knees momentarily to help.

Piper slowly reached out and gently touched her folds. She felt her wetness, it always amazed her how Alex could get hard without her having to do anything, pleasing her was enough. As Piper played hide and seek with her clit, Alex started biting down on her own lip. The older woman put two more fingers in as Piper pushed into her nervously with the tip of her finger, looking up as her nail disappeared inside her.

"Don't worry. I want this. Those things that happened to us had nothing to do with sex, it was all a power play, a way to dehumanize us. We are two women deeply in love expressing that love sexually, with our bodies. Two women making love."

With that Piper curled two fingers into Alex, sending shockwaves down her own body. She had one of those occasional moments where she could feel exactly what Alex was.

"Fuck! That feels good! Oh, ohhh! Piper!"

"Who's the screamer now? As you said shut the fuck up," Piper answered as she slid her fingers nearly out of her center.

"Okay baby. You are so wet and open," she whispered as she slid another finger inside and pushed deeper.

"Let's see how your doing," she paused and moved her fingers around inside Alex, stifling her own tears as she felt where scars from her attack had been left behind and she got that soulmate connection where she experienced everything Alex had endured, "You are too. You want me to?"

"Yes."

They put the rest of their fingers in and curled their fingers, pushing as deep as they could inside each other. They felt the quivering of their orgasms as they climaxed together, bodies and hands moving in rhythm with each other as they bit their lips bloody and panted softly. After a couple more pushes they slid their hands out, wet with cum.

"Are you done?"

"Is there more?"

"I want to taste what you taste like," Alex gasped, echoing Piper all those years ago.

"You don't have to ask, silly."

Alex helped Piper slide up and angle herself so that her center was even with her lover's mouth. Alex breathed in the smell of their cum mixed together in the curls of her pubic hair. She fingered her as she turned Piper's sex into her playground. Piper started breathing heavily and grabbing at her own breast. Running her fingers down Alex's raven hair, pushing her into her body so her teeth dug in. She inserted her tongue inside her, randomly licking up, down and in circles. As she got harder and closer to another orgasm she started sucking her clit. Alex moved the hand down to her lover's ass, which only made her gasp harder as the older woman slipped a finger inside. This was a move she knew if Piper was hot enough would make her go completely insane and that's exactly what happened.

"Oh my fucking God, Alex! How does that feel so amazing?!" Alex didn't answer, she just laughed against Piper's center. Piper bit down still more as she came again. Trying to be as quiet as possible after having three orgasms in a short time but this was the big one. As it subsided she started to slowly lick her up and down until the aftershocks stopped. Then she slowly rose up, wiping her face and chin on Piper's abdomen as she moved upwards.

"Your turn," Piper whispered as she flipped places with Alex, lowering herself even with her lover's center.

Alex's orgasm built as Piper moved down her abdomen with her mouth, kissing every scar along the way and she came as the younger woman expertly licked and kissed her center. Only Piper knew the ways to send her into the stratosphere and she did every one. Only she knew the things that would make her put her hand down between her legs and dig her nails into her blonde hair; when to dig her teeth in and when to be gentle. She hungrily teased and then gently inserted her tongue into Alex.

Piper felt Alex start to cum and grab at her own breast. Piper looked up and saw how swollen they were. She came in waves that dripped down her lover's chin and drops slowly fell on her chest. When they stopped she repeated Alex's journey upwards, when they were standing together Alex asked, "How is this always so seamless and inevitable?"

Piper took her hand and ran it over her tattoo on her side, "Because this is how you make me feel. Because when you have a real connection with someone-"

"You snap back to being important to each other because you still are," Alex finished as the two smiled and laughed. "I missed this so much."

"Dirty shower sex?"

"The sex part, hell yes. Okay and the shower part. Do I wish we were anywhere but prison, yes. But I will take sex with you wherever I can get it."

"Me too. Let's get you dressed."

Alex grabbed her still wet towel, "Here let me wipe you off," Alex gently ran the towel along her body and smiled as Piper hurriedly dressed her and then herself.

When they quietly went back to the dorm, careful nobody saw their post sex glow and got to bed Alex pulled Piper in close, breathed her in, kissed her and cuddled with her as they slowly fell asleep, breathing in the smell of sex and each other.

A few days later a guard grabbed Piper on her way in from work.

"Chapman!"

"Yes?"

"Your being moved to a new bunk, effective immediately."

Piper was scared, her bunk was so close to Alex's. They could move her further away or to a new dorm entirely. They could use Piper's conviction for crimes done in prison plus her relationship with Alex to send her to max and brand her a dangerous inmate, meaning she would be placed in solitary confinement and have extra restrictions. Alex could be sent to the SHU "for her own protection" if they wanted to.

Just because they hadn't chosen to punish them for lesbian activity didn't mean they couldn't whenever they chose to. They didn't try to deny what they were doing, and now that they were involved sexually that was next to impossible, but they did try to be careful.

"I don't know how Caputo and Healy approved it but you are being moved to the bunk above Vause. Not that Caputo has much power, your the only prisoners that know that, most of the staff doesn't even know."

Piper ran to her bunk, where Red was relaxing before dinner.

"You get the good news?"

"Ma! Of course. This was you. Thank you."

"I see what you do for her and your never in your bunk anyway. I was hoping it would come through in time for your girl's birthday but it took more work than I thought. So, think of it as a late birthday present."

"I love you so much and when I tell Alex she will too."

"Same here. You were an entitled pain in my ass but now your one of my girls."

A few minutes later, Piper walked into Alex's cube with all her stuff.

"Piper! Are they moving you? Where? Why?"

"Ma got us a little present. She convinced Healy and Caputo to move me above you."

"Oh my God! Really!? Seriously!?"

"Yes," she answered as she quickly kissed Alex. "Help me get my stuff put away."

"Of course, baby. Oh this is so amazing, unbelievable. I mean you sleep on top of me anyway but I never thought it would be official," she exclaimed as she helped Piper put her things in the locker and hang her extra clothes, "Since it's well, you, you can put your shoes under the bed and well generally use whatever you want."

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, sweetheart."

"I haven't had a reason. My happiness has been slowly chipped away the last nine years. I've had few occasions to be happy."

"I gotta try and make my bed before count."

"For the first and only time."

"Funny, Al."

"Oh, but so true and you know it. Your pillow and blankets will be on my bed more than yours and you know it."

"Okay, okay," Piper answered as she hopped down as the guards entered the dorm. She put her hands out in front of Alex to help her up and simultaneously put her arm around her lover's waist and grabbed her walker.

"Like your new bunkie, ladies," the same guard asked them. They both nodded slightly, scared to seem too eager.

"I thought you two would be happy."

At dinner they flashed Red a smile and she smiled back. The two sped through dinner and walked to their bunk, both of them smiling ear to ear and laughing.

"I can't believe you are literally sleeping on top of me."

"Just how we like it. So what do you want to do tonight? Read?"

"Its movie night and this dorm is going to be deserted, can't we just cuddle?"

"Sure," Piper answered as Alex laid down against the wall and she cozied in beside her. Alex started to run her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, touching the fish on her neck and thinking of all their adventures and wandering to the ones to come. She then kissed the top of her fiancé's head which made her turn around.

"I'm so glad you came home to me."

"I'm glad you still let me. And even more that I finally realized you have always been my home."


	8. Christmastime Surprise

Thanksgiving had come and went. This year Piper was grateful to be spending the day with Alex and vice versa. They had had a roller coaster ride of a year, they had started and somehow ended it together and essentially married. They were thankful to be alive and decently healthy. They were both getting better every day. Walking another foot, eating a few more bites, storing more memories and for Alex, reading, speaking and writing more words every day. Alex had long ago exceeded any explanation or prognosis medical science could offer and it had been not quite six months since the attack.

A week before Christmas, they were both having bad pain days so they were sitting in bed telling Christmas stories, used to it just being the two of them in the cube. They had heard they were getting a third cube mate. Because of Alex's mobility issues they wouldn't put four in their cube, three was the max so she was about to be the luckiest girl in the prison.

They heard footsteps through the dorm stop in front of their cube. They stopped and tried to peek. No, it couldn't be! The bushy haired one, back from max.

"Oh my God! Am I glad to see you! Seven months down there was hell. Vause! Chapman!? What the hell are you doing still here? Which one of you is my cube mate?"

"Nichols! We both are. Doing six extra years for the panty business. Careful with Alex. She probably doesn't remember you and is iffy about touch."

"Can I come closer?"

"Sit next to me," Piper answered, seeing a smile of recognition she rarely saw from her fiancé. "You know who this is don't you, honey?"

"Nicky. Nichols."

"You are the first person other than me she has recognized. This is huge. You know who Nichols is?"

"My best friend other than you."

"Can she hug you?"

"Of course."

"Go ahead, Nicky. Gentle."

Nicky got up and hugged Alex, "I have never been more glad to see you, Vause. We heard so many things about what happened that day down in max. I love you and I don't say that shit."

"And I've never been more glad to see you. I love you too."

"What really happened?"

"I was attacked, tortured, raped and nearly killed by an assassin and Piper saw me rolled out on a stretcher and she took it hard. She became unhinged and then she was beaten by three guards, two of them were never seen again, likely plants from my old boss. We spent just over three weeks next to each other in the nuero ICU. I took too many hits to the head and my brain was deprived of oxygen for too long, so I have a severe TBI and now have permanent brain damage. Piper does what she can. I'm still relearning how to walk with a walker and use a wheelchair mostly. I'm also visually impaired, a recent upgrade, have numerous pins and rods and have permanent organ damage."

"I ended up with glass in my skin, nearly severed arteries. Broke my arm, hand and wrist. Shattered my knee and have some swelling on my spine. Had moderate head trauma, milder than Alex but still some damage. Mostly fatigue and unpredictable moods, especially anger and irritability. But sometimes I'll loose or slur my words a bit. It takes me longer to do or understand things sometimes. I'm permanently on light duty. I had broken ribs and internal bleeding. I spent a week and a half on life support, sedated and Alex spent just over three."

"Man, Chapman. That's crazy. No wonder Vause isn't the same."

"The physical, psychological and mental trauma changed her but deep inside she's still the same person. Same with me too. I'm not even sure we really are the same, sometimes I think we're better versions of ourselves."

"I'm sure I'll see it. But I don't have the skills you two have. How did you get her to take you back, Chapman?"

"We went through hell and back. She depends on me. When it mattered most she was there. And she knows what happened but doesn't care."

"She's right. We learned just how important we are to each other."

"Geez, we've been cubemates ten minutes and already you two are making me want to barf."

"Can I help it that I'm in love with Piper? That I'm addicted to her?"

"Evidently not."

Alex embraced and then kissed the blonde, slowly and passionately.

"Ew! Get a room."

"Your in it."

"Now there's the Vause I know. So who's my bunkmate?"

"You don't have one. Because of Alex's needs there's only three people in this cube. It was two for awhile but now that she's walking they decided to up it to three."

"Awesome."

They spent the next few hours catching up until count followed by the loudspeaker announcing dinner.

"Al, Nichols, dinner?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"You want to try walking?"

"No. My balance is off."

"Okay, baby," she helped Alex into her chair while Nicky watched.

"You do this every day?"

"Yes, typically about five times a day," she answered as she pushed Alex,"Your helping on the way back, Al."

When they walked into the cafeteria Red and Morello instantly recognized Nicky. First Red came out of the kitchen.

"Nichols! I was so worried you wouldn't come back."

"I got back today. I missed you ma."

"You'll have to come by my bunk after dinner. Same one still."

Then they got to their table and Morello instantly hugged Nicky tightly and teared up. She was speechless. A guard quickly yelled at them and the two sat down and talked all through dinner.

"Looks like everybody is happy to see Nicky back."

"I know. I couldn't imagine this prison without you two. The life would be missing."

"True."

The two finished dinner and Alex held their trays and helped Piper bus them and then slowly wheeled herself to their cube. Alex put her book in her girlfriend's lap.

"Hmmm. I don't know if lovers who refuse to walk all day get story time."

"But I'm so cute. Look at how cute I am."

"That's my line. You can't steal my line."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

She quickly snuck a kiss, "That. You're lucky you are so fucking sexy. Snuggle in. And your helping."

Two hours later when Nicky came back from hanging out with Red, Morello, Yoga Jones and Big Boo they were still reading.

"Well look at the not-lesbians. How do you get away with being so together?"

They couldn't tell anyone the full reason, even their own families or they would have to be moved and likely separated, "When someone nearly kills you and your girlfriend-"

"Fiancé."

"Sorry Al. Of course, silly me baby. You and your fiancé because the prison failed miserably you get a certain amount of power because you scare them more than they scare you."

"Makes sense I guess. Can't believe you two are engaged with rings and all."

"Bound to happen if we stuck together long enough. As hard as the past fourteen months have been its worth it, cause it got us here."

"I was done living in denial. I chose to live and love the one who fulfills me. I couldn't run anymore nor did I want to."

"You two are really fucking mushy."

"You could do worse for cubemates."

"True, Vause."


	9. Visions of Sugar Plums

A week later Nicky barked at the two of them, "Hey not-lesbians! Merry frigging Christmas! You two gonna get up for breakfast before its over? Its a holiday so there's no lunch."

Nicky watched legs moving under the blanket unsure whose were whose. Alex opened her non eye patch covered eye and stretched while keeping one arm around the still deeply sleeping blonde on top of her.

"I don't know. I'm not really hungry," she kissed Piper's neck by her ear, the spot she knew would wake her up.

"Had a big midnight snack again?"

"Maybe."

"Whatever Vause."

Piper finally stirred, "What time is it?"

"Breakfast is almost over so 7:30? Hungry?"

"Not for breakfast."

"We have to get up for count anyway. We can't be like this when they come through. So let's get up and after count we can snuggle the rest of the day."

"You two don't have anyone coming?"

"Nope. My mom came last week. She's spending her Christmas with her non imprisoned drug dealer same sex dating children and making excuses for where her daughter is. She berates me for my relationship, calls it a choice or a phase. Just cause I've been too busy keeping Alex alive to define what marrying her means for me and my identity. Its like sorry mom too busy keeping my fiancé fed, cleaned, medicated and helping her relearn everything, even things that come naturally to children, to think about myself. I can't see myself ever being with anyone else, she's the last lover I ever want to have. But how do I tell Carol that? How do I make her understand when we are in a room full of guards, watching me? I'm not sure she has the ability to understand the love I have. So,I run back to Alex and cry until she starts making out with me and then we cuddle until the pain stops."

"Wow. I thought I had the clincher on fucked up families. How do you guys cuddle? I could never get into cuddling or sleep overs for that matter."

"I only ever cuddled with Piper. Only ever wanted to with her. From the beginning I begged to cuddle. And now I have my own personal heating blanket."

"Then why did you just shift me off and make me roll into the wall?"

"Would you have preferred the floor?"

"Your mean," Piper kissed Alex and grabbed their bras from the edge of her bunk.

"How do you know whose is whose?"

"We don't. We don't care."

Nicky turned as Piper helped Alex into her bra and then put her long sleeve undershirt, khaki top and sweatshirt on and then her own. Piper handed Alex her walker and helped her to breakfast. After count they went right back under the covers while most of the other girls headed to the day room or to wait for their visitors.

"I'm glad it's just us. I got what I have wanted for the last nine Christmases."

"What's that?"

"The prettiest girl to ever exist in my arms. Naked in my arms was always part of the wish but I'll settle for just in them."

"Where is she? lemme at her, show her a piece of my mind tryna steal my woman," Piper looked around, playing her sweet innocence up, making Alex laugh.

"She's blonde with bright blue doe eyes, gorgeous smile and dimples, creamy baby soft skin, 5'8 with a petite frame. The way she cocks her shoulder and looks at me makes me melt."

"That sounds like someone I know."

"It should."

"I got what I never knew I wanted so much. A raven haired, tall, tattooed, athletic frame porcelain skinned emerald eyed beauty."

"Beauty? You couldn't possibly be talking about me. You cheating again?"

Piper started to laugh, if she didn't think Alex was kidding she would be angry,"Yes you," she ran her hand down her lover's body,"sexy, luscious, sweet tasting you. "

"Don't even go there. It's going to be impossible to sneak away today."

"That's not the only sweet tasting thing you have. Your mouth," kiss,"your skin," a kiss on the shoulder.

"God, Piper how is it legal for someone to be so fucking sexy?"

She looked around and gave Alex her playful smirk, "Judging from our current accommodations, its not."

Alex playfully swatted at her cheek, "I don't think that's what your in for. I didn't tell the feds Piper Chapman she's so sexy its illegal."

"Well if you didn't think I was the sexiest woman ever you wouldn't have pursued me, then stuck your neck out to take me everywhere with you and then I wouldn't have carried money for you."

"Point taken. But you being too sexy is a completely different sentence."

"What is it?"

"Life, with me. With no possibility of parole or early release."

"Well you get the same sentence for being so gorgeous and having those come fuck me eyes and hot secretary glasses."

"Well your the one with the please fuck me eyes so we are a perfect match."

"I can't wait until we get out of this shithole."

"Me too but I'm glad we have each other in here, kid."

"Yeah me too. At least we are together. As long as I have you it doesn't matter where we are. You are my home."

"And you are mine. I'm tired Pipes. Wanna take a nap?"

"Its daytime."

"We are already cuddling."

"You are always getting me in trouble."

"Don't be your narcisstic self. You get you in trouble."

"You always seem to help."

"If I agree will you stop?"

"Maybe."

"Okay I sorta help," Alex kissed Piper passionately. "We good?"

"Yes. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Piper."

Piper then ran her fingers through her fiancé's hair and across her cheek as she fell asleep. She then kissed her temple and grabbed her book but saw her pad of paper and looked at Alex and started writing. All her feelings, her vision of the future. The things she had spent nine years hiding inside herself, others for eleven years since everything began. When Alex stirred she ran her hand along her shoulder, "Get some sleep, baby. I'm right here."

Three hours later Piper was watching her lover sleep when Alex stretched and rolled over, putting her hand in her lap. The blonde couldn't resist, she took her wrist and put the hand down her pants.

"Piper," she gasped huskily, "Where's miss careful?"

"I've spent three hours thinking very uncareful thoughts and then your hand falls into my lap, what am I supposed to do with it."

"Can I?"

"I didn't put your hand down my pants to keep it warm."

Alex started to move her hand around, grasping at her folds as Piper's eyes flashed their turned on expression.

"I'm not gonna be the only one caught fucking."

"Merry Christmas," Piper whispered sexily as she put her hand down her fiancé's pants and moved around as they rocked together, facing each other. Gasping quietly as they came together, when they were done Alex stuck her hand in Piper's mouth and Piper stuck hers in Alex's. Nicky walked in just as they were finishing their post-sex make out session.

"You guys didn't just?"

Alex blushed a little and threw an arm around Piper's shoulders.

"Ew. One rule, no sex in the cube. Is that really so hard?"

"Uhm, Piper started it."

"Alex!"

"Okay I may have added fuel to the fire."

"You two are maniacs. But I love you two. Your rabbits but I could do worse for cubemates."

Piper smiled,"I've never been called a rabbit before. "

"Maybe cause nobody makes you cum like I do. Cause you love my taste and what I do to you."

"Vause, still here! I don't want to know about your skills."

"I got more skills than you."

"You think so? Then why are you wasting them on love? On Chapman?"

"Oh, you know you wish I would let you know about my skills but she's the only one I want to use them on. Besides, if I showed you my skills Piper here might kill you and nobody here wants that."

"And I don't like when angry, sad Piper is roaming around the prison on the warpath. And besides I wouldn't want that mess."

"Nichols! Still here."

"Babe, you are a mess. But you are the mess I'm in love with."

"See Chapman, your fiancé agrees with me."

"Both of you, stop it."

"Admit it. You are a hot mess. Still mine and I love you."

"Okay, I tend to create messy situations and Alex always seems to be somehow involved."

"Yes because I love you even when your messy."

"Do you two ever stop getting more adorable?"

"What do you think, babe?"

"Nope."

"Red's making me help with dinner. She's trying to get me put on kitchen crew and if I want to get back into her good graces I have to let her. So I'm going to leave you bunnies unsupervised. Behave yourselves."

As Nicky headed out Piper grabbed her notepad, "Alex. I wrote something. I'm not sure it makes sense but I got so many of my feelings out."

"You'll help me read it, right?"

"Of course."

 _Al-Our life has been the craziest ride I ever could have imagined. Carol never wastes an opportunity to remind me ladies like me and her don't fall for women or drug dealers or spend seven years in prison. She and all the other women in that world also taught me love wasn't something ladies like me did. We married the person with the right appearance and status without regards to emotion. But that's not who I am or want to be. I chose love, then I chose to try that life and for eight years I made my best attempt and then I crossed paths with you again and I spent months going back and forth and then running away. You scare me. What I feel for you petrifies me. The depth of it makes my heart feel like its constantly about to explode. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. I want to hold your hands as we pledge our lives to each other. And hopefully one day I can carry our children. And you will hold my hand as I give birth. I watch you sleeping and all I can see is the future I never thought I would have, we would have. The life we will have beyond this place. I have always fucked up my life when given the chance but for the first time I don't feel like I'm fucking up, I'm becoming who I was always supposed to be and loving and caring for who I was always supposed to be devoted to. You are the most amazing miracle I have ever been given. The greatest gift. I love you more than even I could ever find the words to say. Merry Christmas. Love, Pipes._

"That's beautiful," she then put a hand below the blonde's navel and pushed in,"I'd love to see you pregnant with our baby. Getting all big and round, swelling. Feeling it kick. You would be the hottest pregnant lady ever and I would spoil you extra."

"I almost didn't write that part. So many things in my head tried to convince me that was a bad idea."

"Just because you have to take care of me and we are permanently disabled doesn't mean we don't deserve to also have a child, to be parents. The love we share is so strong and rare its only natural that from our love we would want to create a life."

"And I didn't think that just because the person I want to marry can't get me pregnant I was any less deserving to have a child with that person. I don't want to be limited by falling for a woman."

"Its not for lack of trying."

"Funny Alex. We can keep practicing anyway."

"Being serious, I don't want you to be limited because I'm a woman. I've always told you that me not being who you imagined shouldn't hold you back from your every desire."

"You are better than what I ever could have imagined."

Just then the loudspeaker crackled on, "Christmas dinner is now served."

"Ready, Al?"

"Yes, sexy mama."

"Its just cruel to call me that when I have six years to wait until I can get pregnant with our child."

"Sometimes I wish I still had the option."

"I can't imagine how hard that is for you. How it would feel to have that taken from me and not even be able to have the choice. Some ER doctor decided your bleeding was too bad and so he gutted you."

"You don't know how much you miss having a period until you don't have one anymore."

"I wouldn't miss having one for about nine months."

"Wouldn't mind that. Your horrible for making me laugh when I'm hurting."

"But, Al, that's my job. And technically you have ovaries. All I'm saying. If a bio child matters to you we will make it happen."

"You would do that for me? Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure but I'd imagine that's a thing, what with today's science. I would do anything for you. It would be like you really getting me pregnant."

"And I thought my gifts this Christmas couldn't get any better. I wake up to the two women I love, I nap next to my beloved and then she tells me she wants to carry my baby."

Piper smiled as they entered into the cafeteria.

"Not-lesbians!"

"How's your first shift?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be."

They got over to Morello, Piper helped Alex sit down and then handed her tray to her.

"Eat slowly, Al."

"I will, Pipes."

After dinner and cleaning the kitchen Nicky came into the cube, "You two have a merry Christmas?"

"Yes," Piper answered.

"Can I tell her what we decided?"

"Sure."

"Tell me what Vause?"

"Piper and I have decided that when we get out we're going to have a baby."

"Seriously, Vause? A pooping screaming completely dependent creature? That's not the Vause I know."

"Yes. I want to be a mother. After all we've been through its the logical next step."

"Did Piper put you up to this?"

"I'd been thinking about it since we got back together but she brought it up."

"Wow. Still don't see the Vause I know with a baby. I'm gonna go shower off the yuckiness. You two going to the movie tonight?"

"They give Al headaches and she gets a kind of blindness in dark rooms. So we'll be reading in the bunk like every night."

"You and books. I don't understand why you love those either."

When Nicky left Piper helped Alex into her sweats and then she looked on while the blonde stripped off her khakis, ripped her bra off and put her own sweats on. She then grabbed Alex's book and started reading until they were sleepy.


	10. Language of Lovers

_Six weeks later_

"Good morning lover."

"Is it?"

"Happy Valentine's day, Alex."

"Happy Valentine's day, Piper. I love you so much. You have taken such good care of me. I would have ran from me the way I was seven months ago."

"I love you. I wanted to care for you. It was the least I could do after all the pain I caused you."

"You are so amazing. I still don't know how a woman like me deserves a girl like you."

"Evidently God knows better than we do."

"When did you two start believing in God," Nicky interrupted.

"We believe in miracles and that we prayed and got a huge one. Who but God does those things," Piper asked their friend.

"Nothing will ever make me buy it. Now, I have work. If you find anything desperate slinking around send her my way."

"Nichols, I love you too much to let you whore yourself out just cause your lonely," Alex responded.

"You two coming to the Valentine's party later?"

"Uhm, no. We try to stay under the radar and a party with guards watching is not fun for us. Besides everybody discounts or laughs at us."

"The old Vause would never have allowed for that. She would have shown everyone how badass she was and been powerful."

"That Vause died on a greenhouse floor because she loved one woman too much. How do I prove I'm not a monster when I don't even necessarily believe I'm not. The only person who truly believes that I'm anything else is Piper."

"She's not. I believe it. You are not a monster. None of your friends think that. And what you did that day was the most badass thing you have ever done. You loved someone who had hurt you so deeply that you let someone torture you in an effort to save her from pain and death. There is nobody in here besides maybe Chapman that would do that. I see how hard you work, Morello told me all she's seen. You are still a badass. You didn't roll over and die. You didn't give up on walking again, even though it would have been easier. You power through more pain in an hour than any of these girls have ever felt in their whole lives. And Chapman, your a badass too. You have pain and struggles of your own but put it aside because your lover has it worse and needs you more. You make her believe she is the same Alex. You are so beautiful, Vause. Yes your face is disfigured but that's a badge of honor and proof you survived something so horrific and still can be happy and have a full life and so much love. They are the monsters. The kids who made you feel ugly as a child are the monsters. You are not and never will be a monster. You have too much of a heart. Just because you are seen as soft and vulnerable doesn't mean you aren't also the most badass person I know."

"Wow Nichols. When did you get a heart?"

"You two are infectious. I watch you two and all you do for each other. Do I think I'll ever get half what you have, no, but that's okay. I'm glad you two get yours. So say you'll come? Anyone with anything to say can take it up with me and I'm not scared of max."

"Okay. We'll go. You win."

"You mean we actually get to socialize outside of meal times," Piper teased.

"Oh, my poor fifties housewife Piper Vause. I'm just such a horrible husband, I keep my wife barefoot and pregnant tied to the stove, where womenfolk belong."

Piper shoved the brunette, "Funny, Al. And you would be a horrible husband, any husband for me would be. Cause your such a good wife."

Alex laughed and shoved Piper back, "You make me so happy. I never thought I would smile again let alone laugh after what happened but you make me laugh every day, multiple times a day."

"Only because you make me just as happy," Piper kissed Alex and she kissed her back.

"Aww. See this is why you need to come. This is love and I have no use for love."

After dinner, they walked into the day room all decorated with pink and hearts. Morello was first to see them walk in.

"Look who made it. Nichols told me she talked to you but I didn't believe you would actually show. Cookie?"

"Yeah. Al?"

"Please. How are things with Vince?"

"Still not good. It's hard. I'm not sure. Since Nicky came back its thrown a wrench into everything. I know I'm straight but I really do love her."

"I've been there and it sucks and everybody gets hurt. Its like a band-aid, at a certain point you just have to rip it off so everyone can heal. There is a difference between loving someone and being in love with them. You have to choose where they fall. Don't over think it, just leap. Living on hold only makes it worse for everyone."

"Thanks, Chapman. Still confused but at least I have something to think about."

"Anytime Morello. I get it. There may be a lot of differences but that doesn't eclipse the similarities," Piper hugged her friend as Alex looked on.

"That was amazing, Pipes. You are so unbelievable these days. I didn't use to think you capable of learning, but now I do."

"Who in here knows what she's going through better than me?"

"Nobody. And personally, I'm a fan of your choice."

"But your biased and you aren't a choice. You are my inevitable. You are an impossible to ignore invisible string created the second my heart began to beat that's tied to my heart that you tug at will. That no matter what fucked up shit I do is impossible to sever."

"Yeah cause that sucker is made of steel and tied tight. I'm sorry for calling myself a choice, everybody else does that to you and I know how it makes you feel."

"I get that you don't mean it like they do, its not a dig of my sexuality coming from your beautiful lips."

"Mmmm...yours aren't so bad either. Oh, and you are my inevitable too, baby."

"Join the party, Al?"

"Yes," she snuck a kiss behind her fiancé's ear and took her hand.

They hung out with their friends and got to sneak a couple dances in. As they were headed out Nicky grabbed them.

"Hey not-lesbians you guys believed me!"

"Yes. Thanks. We've had so much fun. Al is getting tired so I'm gonna get her ready for bed."

"I'm glad you came for as long as you could. I hope this helps you two stop isolating. I get that you guys get tired easy and have damages because of your TBIs but don't let it stop you from having a social life, from spending time with the people who love you both so much. There are people in this prison that would do anything for you, to protect you and make sure you know you are loved and valued. Your friends admire your strength, love and devotion. You are beautiful and have something so beautiful."

"Thanks Nichols," Alex hugged her friend and then Piper hugged her adopted sister.

An hour later, Nicky came into their cube.

"Hey guys! Chapman what did you say to Morello?"

"That's for her to tell you."

"Vause, you were there. C'mon buddy, tell me! Pretty please?"

"I love you, but no. I'm gonna have to agree with what my girl said. When she wants to talk about it, and I promise she will, then she will talk. Patience and enjoy the gift you have. Don't over think it. Her relationship isn't your problem to reconcile."

"Whatever it is, Thanks. I feel like I got her back a little bit. She was different. She was something she's never been with me before, even in the beginning. Is it crazy I would take her back if she asked?"

"No crazier than your best friend always taking me back."

Nicky sat down on her bunk as Piper tucked Alex in and the blonde snuggled next to her, stroking her hair and humming to her as she slowly fell asleep. She knew when her head got heavy she was finally fast asleep. She kissed her head and then went over to hang out with Nicky.

"I can't believe you sing her to sleep every night."

"She has even more darkness in her brain now. I will do anything to make sure she gets a good night sleep and has sweet dreams instead of reliving her torture every time she closes her eyes."

"Who makes sure you don't have nightmares?"

"I cuddle with Alex and sometimes wake her up, she just knows when I'm starting to have a nightmare and wakes me up and then rocks me to sleep and kisses me."

"Either of you can always wake me up."

"Thanks," Piper answered as Alex stirred and reached for her. "Gotta go," she jumped up and kissed her fiancé.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Morello. I'll be quiet when I come in."

"Have fun," Piper answered as she tucked herself in next to Alex and wrapped her arms and legs around her, "Shhh...go back to sleep baby. The nightmares aren't real."

"But it felt so real."

"Shhh...I know baby. Nobody is ever gonna hurt you ever again. I love love love you."

"I love you too."

"Ready to go back to sleep?"

"I think so. Promise not to let go?"

"Never baby."

"Earlier, that was me taking my turn to give her my side."

"Figured that out. I'm glad you said that. Even if it makes me hate myself a little."

"Don't baby. We survived so many kinds of pain that should have killed us so many times. Every ounce of me loves every ounce of you. Night, Pipes."

"Me too. Night, Al. Sweet dreams babe."

"Sweet dreams babe yourself."


	11. Wheels Running Down the Road

_Five months later_

The guard they knew only as James found Piper and Alex watching TV with Morello and Nichols in the day room.

"Chapman. Vause. Come with me."

He was always gentle when he led them away but could be stern when he had to be to avoid being made as an undercover marshal. Him and a guard named Leslie were the two main plants put there to protect the two until Aydin's trial. They heard there were others that only the marshals themselves knew about. He led them into a lawyer visiting room.

"Agent Erica Andrews. What's the update on the case," Alex asked.

"You know me too well. You always want to get right to it. The trial starts next Wednesday. I know its been a little more than a year but a trial of this magnitude takes time to put together and he has stalled three times. I told you he is not interested in a speedy trial."

"I'm just glad we might finally see justice. I used to believe so strongly in it and then the past year and a half happened. I just want what Alex and I endured not to be in vain."

"And the DA has been doing everything to ensure that happens for both of you. Aydin has been in solitary confinement and not allowed any outside communication and when we find him guilty he will be going to the supermax in Colorado, where even Kubra Bialik can't get in. His life will be over."

"What does this mean for us?"

"Monday we will be taking you to New York City to the federal jail there. That's the plan but we are monitoring intell and the plan could change. We've told you there aren't many women in the witness protection program other than family members and next to no women in prison in the program. This is really unprecedented. We are looking at options with the warden and my superiors."

"What are they? What are you going to do to me and Piper? Will you split us up?"

"I promised you when I told you I was a lesbian our second meeting, when you asked that question for the first time that I would do whatever I can to keep you two together, despite what the rules say. And I will set my badge on the table to not separate you two."

"I hate that Piper is wrapped up in this but we are in this together or not at all."

"Well a federal subpoena doesn't give you two a choice. Monday afternoon you will meet the victim's advocate that has been working on your case and going to the hearings for you two. Her name is Celia Ortera. You two will love her."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Alex. Here's the transcript from the last hearing. The judge denied his most recent motions and ruled that the trial will take place as scheduled and any further motions to stall the proceedings will not be entertained."

"Thanks," Alex shook her hand.

"Thanks. So glad things are finally getting going, nervous about it all but excited. I doubted that day would ever come," Piper added.

"I'm sorry it took so long. If someone did what he did to my wife I would be impatient too. When me and Celia were fighting for you two we always had you in mind, even more than Alex."

James then led them back to their bunk.

"5am Monday. Leslie will come for you two. If you need anything have it ready. We don't know if or when we will bring you back here."

"What about our medications and medical records," Piper asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. We are taking care of it. You will both have everything you need medically wherever we end up sending you. Just worry about you and her for once and let us take care of the rest."

"Okay."

"You two ready," Leslie asked while most of the prison was at breakfast.

"Yeah. I grabbed my papers and Alex's flashcards, memory games and drawings. I got our cards and letters we've written over the last year."

"Alex?"

"Scared to death and hating myself for Piper having to go through this. But I'm ready. From the moment it happened I knew there was no way I would ever get justice. But its actually happening."

Alex then whispered to Piper, "I wish I could say bye to Nicky."

"Me too. And Red. But you know we can't. Even to tell the two we trust the most is too risky."

"I know. It still really fucking sucks."

"We have each other. I'd be lost without you."

"I can't even imagine anymore."

"No fear. Let's go, love."

"Let's go, kid."

Leslie walked them to the warden's office where Agent Andrews was waiting, the warden who replaced Caputo shortly after the attack was sitting beside her. She had a serious expression on her face.

"Alex. Piper. We have been investigating a hit. Its credible. If we put you into the federal lockup in New York City you will both be killed, not might be, will be."

"So what are you going to do?"

"You have been transferred from the custody of the Federal Department of Corrections to the U.S. Marshals. We can't find a way to protect two women in the federal prison system. We will be taking you to a hotel near the City. You will be placed on house arrest until the trial finishes and we make a permanent decision regarding your status with the program. I told you I would protect you first and keep you together second. That's why the prison has been on lockdown since yesterday afternoon and will be until you two are off the property. We can't risk you being killed and losing everything. You are our star witnesses. Without you two this case is largely circumstantial. The DA would have my head."

"And after all you've done for me and Piper I wouldn't want that."

She waved three Marshals in suits in, "You know my partner Agent Colton. This is Jesse McKinnon and Sara Taylor."

They shook hands and then Agent Andrews carefully handcuffed Alex and led her forward, knowing she couldn't walk without her cane and Agent Colton handcuffed Piper.

When they were in the black SUV with a matching car behind and in front of them and a police car leading the three cars Alex turned to her fiancé, "Wow this is intense. We really mean that much to the feds?"

"Guess so. They probably hate that they had to admit hitmen infiltrate prisons and this time they have gotten a lot of attention from what I heard."

"Guess so. Try to get some rest babe. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Okay," they then rested their head on the other one's shoulder and fell asleep, they had shared a sleepless night the night before.

A few hours later they were heading into NYC, "Girls, wake up," Agent Andrews woke them up.

"Erica, I'm still sleepy," Alex mumbled and roused Piper, "Babe, we're here. Time to wake up."

Piper yawned and tried to stretch her arms.

"Your handcuffed. You can't stretch."

"Where are we?"

"She gets disoriented sometimes. New York. We are meeting with Celia and then get to see where we will be spending the next few weeks on house arrest."

The four agents led them to an office where Agents Andrews and Colton stood guard by the door.

"Alex. Piper. So glad to finally meet you two."

"We are too," Alex took the spokesperson role, as usual.

She spent the next two hours detailing the case and the evidence. For the first time Piper saw the pictures from inside the greenhouse and she threw up.

"Sorry baby. Its just imagining that and seeing it are two different things. That much blood and all else."

"It was my first time really seeing what was left behind. I saw the hits and blood but not the results."

"You two will be held at the hotel until it gets closer to when you testify at the end of the trial. We will meet daily at your hotel. It would be too dangerous to bring you into the City until you are close to being called. We will likely also put you two in bullet proof vests and move you discreetly when we do just in case."

"Thanks, Celia," they both said as the two agents handcuffed and led them back to the caravan of SUVs and police cars.

"Are you two hungry? I can convince Agent Colton here to stop for drive through burgers."

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

"You know we have to deliver them but once we drop them off we can go for take out and anything you two need."

"You heard him."

Forty five minutes later they were led to a room in a motor inn outside of Newark.

"Its not much," Agent Andrews told them as she took off their handcuffs and they sat next to each other on the bed, finally able to hug each other.

"Still better than prison."

"Now there will be agents in the adjoining room and a security detail running perimeter throughout the day. There are video and audio bugs but if you want to you know none of us care. We are just trying to protect you two and get two alive witnesses to trial. You aren't in prison the same rules don't apply. Unfortunately we have to give you both a reminder that you are technically prisoners and fit you with ankle bracelets."

Agent Colton strapped on the bracelets to each of their right ankles.

"You guys need clothes? Toiletries?"

"Yes. Both."

They gave Agent Andrews their sizes and what they wanted. Two hours later they came back with four Target bags and a paper bag with burgers and fries and two large cokes.

"Knock on the door between the room if you need anything. An agent will bring you dinner at seven. Breakfast will be at 8am and lunch 12:30. Keep the door locked fully at all times. Anyone with business with you two will come through the adjoining room."

"Yes Agent Andrews," they both said as she headed into the adjoining room.

"I can't believe we are here, not in prison. I mean I'd prefer it without the fancy anklet but I'll take it."

"Me too, babe," she said as she kissed the blonde passionately.

"Keep doing that and our food will get cold."

"Okay. Lunch, warm shower, make love. Work for you?"

Piper put her hands on Alex's thighs and kissed her as she rested her ass on the older woman's lap, "Yes."

"Eat silly. You will need your strength for what I'm gonna make you do."

"Oh really."

"I haven't been able to really make love with you for a decade. Fuck you or make guarded love yes and wonderful as it is it's not the same."

After dinner that night the two cuddled in bed and watched TV.

"Al, for the first time in ever I feel like we are a normal couple just laying in bed watching TV after a long day. You aren't all stressed about work."

"Will it ruin the moment if I say I kinda am?"

"The trial?"

"I'm so scared and I'm going to have to relive the worst day of my life and they can ask whatever they want and I have to answer. And to make it worse you have to relive the worst day of your life too. If we were married you wouldn't have to."

"They couldn't make me testify against you but they can make me testify in a case where we are both the victims, where the charges are against us. Al, I am not a young kid you need to protect anymore. The past nearly two years have taught me to stand on my own two feet and declare what I want and get it."

Alex rested her hands on Piper's jawline and looked in her eyes, "Pipes, I will always protect you. You will always be my sweet baby girl. Always be twenty in my eyes, just like I'll always be twenty-five in yours. Even when your carrying and mothering our babies. As long as I live and no matter how old or strong or self assure you get I will because I am your wife and that's what spouses do. And it's why I exist. You put the color in my world. Without you I'm just trying to do anything to fill the emptiness inside."

"I love you so much, Alex. And I would do anything to protect you. You give me another option and the ability to have the freedom to decide who I am and the life I want."

The two fell asleep to the TV and woke to a knock on the door between the rooms.

Alex grabbed her cane and opened the door.

"Hello Agent Andrews."

"You two sleep okay? Piper alright?"

"Yes. She's always been a heavy sleeper."

"Alex? Where are you baby," she yawned and stretched.

"There's my precious girl. Good morning, beautiful. I'm over here at the door. Come get breakfast. Shorts and tank top first love," she said before the agent could realize her fiancé was naked. She knew Piper so many times had been caught by other people when she woke up naked, she loved it and didn't think about it.

"Morning Agent Andrews."

"I got two large coffees. I didn't know how you like it so I got a bunch of creamer and sugar. I got you pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash browns and bacon."

"Thanks," Piper grabbed the food and they sat at the desk as the agent left them alone.

"Pipes, You think we'll get tired of each other before this is up? I mean all we can do is make love, watch TV and wait for our day in court. We can't go beyond the parking lot. We could roam more in prison."

"We spent two years waiting in hotel rooms."

"And you got tired of it."

"I'm not going to get tired of being with you. Yes, there will be times where we drive each other crazy but I would rather be driven crazy by you than mourning you and crying harder cause I didn't get to bury you. I would never have been able to love again."

"And I'm sure you'll piss me off but I never thought I would see you again. You did what I told you to do. If you had died because of my choice and I had lived I wouldn't have cared that it meant Kubra winning, it would have destroyed me. And if I were alone in this tiny room I would be going insane. I'm glad your here, kid."

"I'm glad I am too. I love you."

"I love you too," Alex kissed the blonde.


	12. Night Swimming

The two made the tiny room with its cheap, sticky interior and thin, scratchy sheets and towels home over the next few days. After four years in prison, Alex was ten miles from her hometown but she couldn't go anywhere. The sticky, summer heat had set in for good over those days. The air conditioning was as shitty as the rest of the motel, so even at eleven at night they were struggling to stay cool as they sat on the bed in just panties.

"Still hot and miserable, babe?"

"Ugh, yes. Its fucking stifling in here."

"Let's not stay in here."

"Where can we go?"

"Swimming."

"The pool closed an hour ago and we don't have suits."

"Never stopped us before. We've successfully snuck into hotel pools in more countries than I can count and probably every continent but Antarctica. Way too many of them we weren't even registered at. Plus, the only customers at this dreadful motel seem to be the feds so I doubt the management are gonna do shit. C'mon babe. I'll make it worth your while."

"Promise?"

Alex reached out and squeezed Piper's breast, thumbing her nipple and touching the fabric covering the blonde's pussy as it became progressively damp. She kissed her other breast and then her lips, deepening the kiss as her hunger grew.

"Al, please. I...I can't take this teasing."

Alex could tell by the look of contentment that as two fingers grazed the satin ribbon on her panties that Piper was sure she was about to get release. But she wasn't. Alex plunged her fingers into her underwear, slowly grasping at her pubic hair and slowly moving further down until just above where her lips began.

"Say you'll go swimming with me."

Piper didn't answer but instead began panting and pivoting her hips in an attempt to force Alex to touch her engorged pussy.

"Stop cheating at my game. Say yes, its easy," Alex said playfully as she teased her clit.

"Will you let me cum if I do?"

"I'll think about it."

"Alex!"

"Say yes and then you get to find out."

"You are such an evil asshole sometimes."

"For a girl who wants me to," she stopped and pushed roughly and forcefully at her hot clit, making Piper stiffen, gasp and squeak out a weak scream, "let her cum, you sure are talking dirty in all the wrong ways," she teased as she ran her fingers along her outer lips.

"Yes. We can go swimming. I can't get any wetter."

"Good girl," she whispered as she kissed down her face and slipped her tongue in her mouth as she slipped two fingers in her warm, wet center. Piper waited for Alex to move around inside her but she didn't.

"You just begged me to fill you. You get to do the work and the next orgasm I'll give you."

"Oh, really? Two can play at that game," she plunged two fingers into Alex's depths, making her stiffen and dig her nails into the blonde,"if I'm gonna fuck myself than you are too."

When Alex started to grind on her hand Piper returned her movements, the two echoing each other's movements, each one thumbing other's clit as they grew hotter. They felt each other quake as their orgasm built, both of them slipped a third finger in simultaneously as they both erupted seconds apart.

"Let's go, now I really wanna go swimming."

"Got you red hot now?"

"I'm hot in more ways than one now."

"Your welcome," Alex teased lovingly as Piper jumped up to get their towels, watching her still swollen breasts bob up and down.

"Like what you see?"

"Totally enamored with what I see. Best part is every inch of you is mine."

"And every inch of you is mine. Let's go before my fingers meander back inside you."

They slipped into thin white tank tops that exposed their still engorged nipples and walked quickly to the pool. Alex had Piper climb over the gate and unlock it. As Alex strode onto the concrete pool deck Piper slipped out of her tank top and panties and dove into the deep end of the pool, splashing around as she bobbed towards the center of the pool.

"You got me all wet, now join me already, Al."

"Mmm...I'm kinda enjoying the view."

"Oh, you wanna watch me in the pool? Well then I'll give you something to watch," she said with a devilish grin. Then she swam to the opposite end of the pool. She rested her head on the lip of the wall, closed her eyes and started touching her still wet pussy. She kept moving faster and her eyes both turned on and playful at once as Alex watched and she felt the raw heat of her second orgasm build. She made her noises louder on purpose as she got herself closer to oblivion. She was nearly there when Alex carefully lowered herself into the pool and swam as fast as she could over to her fiancé.

"How bout we both get you off."

Piper grasped hard at her clit while Alex pushed her body against her and pushed three fingers inside her still wide open center. She ran her pussy along Piper's wrist as she kissed her deeply, passionately. They soon started gasping and moaning into each other's mouths as they came in shocks. Before the blood was done pooling Alex lifted Piper's body out of the pool, so her ruby red pussy was barely above the water. She anchored her hands on the blonde's breasts as her mouth went to work. Piper swayed her hips trying to fill more of her lover's mouth as she surrendered to the ecstasy of the pain of her multiple orgasms. She wasn't surprised when she felt herself not just cum but ejaculate into her lover's mouth. She bit at her lip and dug her nails into Alex's wrists in search of an anchor as she came wildly and unstoppably.

"Al. Al. Lex. Fuck! Your amazing," she kept pulsing her hips, begging Alex to push her over the edge again. She orgasmed one more time to Alex's tongue flicking her clit and drawing circles around it. She whined as Alex's mouth broke contact with her pulsating center.

"As much as my tongue and I love giving you orgasms I need to breathe occasionally," Alex said through heaving breaths.

Piper lowered herself back into the pool, running her hands down the brunette's body as she dove under. She carefully wrapped Alex's legs around her shoulders as she started eating her out underwater, slowly pushing her body out of the water without breaking contact. She rubbed her clit with her thumb as her fingers explored her folds and her tongue explored her depths. Shallow, slow flicks at first as Alex started to squirm more and more, Piper nudging her to a slow, gentle orgasm. Once she started coming the white hot heat took over and she grew quicker, flicking her wildly and pushing her tongue in deeper and faster as she exploded and her abdomen heaved, hips moving with Piper's rhythm.

"Pipes!"

She kept flicking her tongue and thumb as Alex became even more uncomfortable and orgasmed on top of orgasm until she lost all grounding to the physical world. All she could feel was Piper's tongue. All she could smell was her. Fireworks and shooting stars streamed across her closed eyes. The only sound her own gasps and their bodies bobbing and splashing in the water. When the aftershocks subsided Piper led her down from her high. Then she pulled her back into the water and made out with her. Both of them tasting sweat, cum and saliva coming together in the sweetest taste either of them had ever and would ever know. Alex ran her fingers along the sides of Piper's torso, feeling her skin prickle and their nipples rubbing together in raw ecstasy.

"You so delivered. But we didn't do much swimming."

"Have we ever? Thought you knew by now night swimming is a thinly veiled euphemism."

"Oh I did, smartass."

"You kiss your lover with that mouth?"

She pushed herself up on Alex's thighs and kissed her, "Guess I do."

Alex swatted at her ass and Piper giggled, "Do it again, baby!"

She did and then grabbed her ass hard, causing Piper to bump her pussy against Alex's, as the brunette teased her ass. After they both orgasmed again, Alex took hold of Piper's jaw, kissed her and cried, "I can't take anymore. I'm so raw. You fucked me silly."

"Only cause you did first. Let's go snuggle."

"Let's," Alex answered as she swam to the shallow end with Piper close behind. They dried off and then put their tanks and panties on. They krept back to their room, where they stripped and slept naked in each other's arms all night, legs intertwined and unknowingly planting gentle kisses on each other as they slept.


	13. Testify

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for references to sexual assault...there's a lot of emotion in this chapter promise it ends well for Vauseman.**

Once they were back in the room, Piper kicked her black heels into the wall and threw her jacket off and then curled up on the bed in her grey pencil skirt and black blouse and grabbed the pillow and started crying into the bedspread. Alex stood in the doorway watching her fiancé until she too started to cry. She fought the urge to crumble against the wall. She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped her shoes and black jacket off, leaving her black slacks and untucked white blouse on and then laid behind the blonde, resting her body against her back, and pulled her in tightly.

"My precious baby. It's okay. I love you. Talk to me, Pipes. C'mon babe," she whispered into her ear. She felt her abdomen tremble with each uncontrollable sob.

After a few minutes of silence and kisses, she stirred and turned towards Alex who wiped away her fiancé's tears with her finger, turning the side of her finger black with makeup.

"It was horrible. Aydin's lawyers put my sexuality and our sex life on trial. They know the only way to prove the link with the charges related to me is they prove Kubra knew exactly what our relationship was. So they went to work to disprove it. They made me relive the sexual abuse by him but made it sound consensual. After tearing apart my sexual background for half an hour, they tried to tear down my testimony as being hearsay and that I wasn't involved. I got mad but didn't do my usual destruction. I told them exactly how I'm involved as the caregiver you depend on, the woman who for the rest of her life will imagine her own rape that nearly happened. Sometimes I wonder if they had gotten me where nobody was watching if they would have done it and I can see the men who beat me raping me even though they never did. I am the one who had years with my soulmate taken by what he did that day."

"I'm sorry they did that to you. Your sexuality is perfectly fine. Just because you have mainly been with guys doesn't diminish the love we share. Its no less real. I never imagined having a relationship with a girl who was mostly straight. Sure I had fucked more straight girls than I can count but all my attempts at dating were lesbians. Then I met you and I didn't care what your sexual identity was. My one care has always been that you want to be with me."

"Al, do you think I'm a lesbian?"

"I think only one person can decide that for you, you."

"You are the only person I ever want to be with for the rest of my life. Your a woman. A tall, smart, sexy gorgeous woman with a smokin' bod and hot tits who I love having sex with. I love giving as much as getting. What does that make me?"

"In love with your soulmate."

"That's another proof that I am."

"I will always stand by you. Just because the world will see you and so many times already has seen you as a lesbian doesn't mean you have to identify as one. Just because the life partner you chose and things you like doing sexually fit someone else's definition of a lesbian doesn't mean you have to go along with it."

"What if I want to?"

"Then go for it, love."

"It's what makes sense to me. I'm a lesbian."

"You sure this is what you want?"

"I've said yes every time you've ever asked that question and I will always say yes."

Alex hugged Piper close and kissed her, "I love you so much. You are the strongest woman I have ever met."

"Ditto."

The next morning the agents came for Alex, she left Piper behind with a kiss. Both of them tried to be strong but neither one was. At 6:30 that evening her fiancé came back looking as vulnerable as ever.

"Come here, Al."

She then led her into the room and helped her onto the bed and out of her clothes. Putting white cotton shorts and a black tank top on her and then taking her into her arms.

"Court hard, Al?"

"Yes. You were right his lawyers are no joke. They made me feel like if I couldn't remember what he did with what tool I wasn't credible, it didn't happen. If I couldn't give every detail about the rape they wanted it didn't happen. And Aydin must have told them everything, I came cause his lawyer asked certain questions he had the same sick face as when he made me orgasm from what he said and did. I wanted so bad to lie but I knew he'd just push me until I revealed the awful truth. He teased me with his touch and talking about you until my body hijacked me. I let him. I wanted to fight him but I remembered how he hit my temple with a broken handle when I fought him trying to stick himself in my mouth. How kicking him at the beginning is why he snapped my leg with his bare hands and I can barely walk. I let him fuck me. I let him torture me. He made me beg. My mind hated every minute of my orgasm to him in me, how rough and hard he pushed inside me, the moment he squirted his cum inside me. How I cried as it made its way inside me and he cleaned himself on my stripped off shirt. As it traveled through me I was so scared that I would be forced to carry his child alone, then give birth chained, not able to hate it as much as I would've wanted to. If I managed to survive. I sometimes think that would be preferable to loosing my uterus cause of him. He took so much from me. Either way I had no control over what happened to my female organs or fertility. I remember after he taunted, 'Always wondered how it would be to fuck a dyke and even more a cocky bitch like you. But you're not such a cocky bitch when your lying on your back, taking all of my big, hard cock in your wet cunt, are you?' I want it to stop but his words and my fear never do, I doubt they ever will."

"Baby, you know what I've told you every time you woke up cause it replayed in your nightmares, you didn't deserve it, he didn't fuck you, he raped you, I fuck you, him never. Thankfully, I went to a top women's college so I know about sexual violence academically and, unfortunately personally. And just because a basic biological mechanism took over and you got wet and orgasmed didn't mean you liked it or that it wasn't rape. He assaulted your mind and then your body. It makes me sick how he used me and our love to rape and torture you. And if you had gotten pregnant I woulda been there for you and made sure the baby didn't go into the system and knew its real parents-us-if you had chosen to keep it. But you didn't so stop focusing on the what-ifs. Focus on the children we will make together, from love."

"But what if it never happens? We'll be forty-two, maybe forty-one, and thirty-seven before we get out."

"Its gonna happen, promise. There is no length I won't go to make us mommies. As for Aydin, don't worry, the jury will see him as a monster who makes Satan look like a tiny, fluffy kitten. They are smart."

"Its so hard to believe that someone who's done these things since age sixteen and has skilled lawyers will go down for this. He killed the only father figure I ever had in front of me and then kidnapped me and got away with it."

"Trust me, love," Piper said with a kiss that made Alex smile.

Alex continued, "This time they went for my sexuality. At one point calling me a slut. Have I done some slutty things in my life, yes. Did I go through a period where I would fuck anything when I was grieving losing my mom and you, yes. Am I a bad woman for getting involved with drugs and a twenty year old girl at twenty-five maybe. They called me a sinner for my lifestyle, tried to say if Kubra had known what we were he never would have allowed it. Culturally he thought it was a sin, I knew that but he didn't care when I was hiring young lesbians for mules or traveling with my girlfriend. I made him money, that's all he cared about. I was high level enough to be one of his few employees who spent large amounts of time with him. He knew what the pretty blonde I was with was to me. He saw us swimming together, me kiss and hold you. I wish I could cut his dick off for what he did to you. Doesn't give him a right to do what he did. I fought back and then to protect you I let Aydin do whatever he wanted to me, that doesn't make it right to torture me cause I made him angry."

"No he doesn't have that right. He left you scarred inside and out. He disfigured you. Left you with a body that is mostly titanium. Left you with brain damage so bad you had to relearn everything. You are not bad, a slut or a sinner. You've done questionable things, we both have, but you are a good woman. If you weren't do you think I would choose to raise my future children with you? You are beautiful, passionate and so devoted. You are such an amazing woman. And I love you so much."

"Thanks Pipes. You are amazing, my love. Can we take a nap?"

"Of course."

That night Alex couldn't sleep so she shook Piper awake.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get it out of my head."

Piper folded her into her arms, "Shh...its okay baby. Tell me what I can do."

"I almost feel bad asking but can you make love to me?"

"Don't feel bad."

Piper started to kiss Alex passionately as she shifted the brunette on her lap. As their kisses grew hotter she helped Alex out of her tank top and moved her hand down to her breast, slowly tracing circles with her fingers. Alex matched her move as she started to moan. Piper lazily moved her other hand down to Alex's shorts.

"Is it okay, Al?"

"Today was traumatic but I want you, babe."

Her fingers slipped down, rubbing through her underwear. Alex grew wetter and started moaning loudly as she stripped Piper's tank top, her mouth found an erect nipple and ran her teeth along its edges. Piper pulled Alex's shorts and panties off in one motion as she howled in painful ecstasy. She rubbed Alex's clit as it became engorged and Alex switched nipples. She pulled at Alex's clit. The hotter she got the more she wanted her to cum in her mouth. She got her to sit on top of her and insert her fingers inside the blonde while she licked and sucked until she stuck her tongue inside her as she came. Alex then moved her body down, stripped Piper's panties off and her tongue went to work, building tension until Piper was pivoting her hips and then Alex let her cum hard but slow. Then she touched her clit until her next orgasm built as she kissed her neck and felt the curve of her breasts. She curled her fingers inside and kissed her as she came. Alex pulled her glistening fingers out and the two faced each other, tongues searching for dominance as their fingers meandered down to their still wet pussies, orgasming two more times before kissing and holding each other until they fell asleep with their heads rested in each other's shoulder.

"That's sex, Al. And why I am totally a lesbian."

"Yes and so totally. I love you something fierce."

"I love you something fierce. Night, my love."

"Promise not to let me go?"

"Cross my heart. I'm here, Al, for always."

Piper stayed awake until her lover's breathing slowed and she was fast asleep.

A week later Celia and Agent Andrews came into their room. Celia sat on the chair.

"We have good news. The jury found him guilty on all counts. We start sentencing next Wednesday. You have the choice to make victim impact statements. There won't be any cross examination. Just you talking to the courtroom and saying what sentence you would like and why."

"Is raping him with gardening tools and burning and cutting his skin an option?"

"My clients always wish they could do to their assailant what he did to them and if I made the rules they would be able to. We are looking at three life terms, two for conspiracy to murder and one for two counts of aggravated sexual assault plus sentencing enhancement for two counts each of assault and maiming plus one of conspiracy to commit aggravated sexual assault and attempted murder. That's where we have more leeway. The max is 120 years."

"As much time as possible," Piper said.

"I guess we know who wants to give an impact statement. I wish he could fry for what he did and that's just for what he did to Piper. I wish I could torture him until he told me who beat my girl. If he wants to go down for something he didn't do then I'm gonna make sure he does."


	14. Torn

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for references to sexual assault...there's a lot of emotion in this chapter promise it ends well for Vauseman.**

Once they were back in the room, Piper kicked her black heels into the wall and threw her jacket off and then curled up on the bed in her grey pencil skirt and black blouse and grabbed the pillow and started crying into the bedspread. Alex stood in the doorway watching her fiancé until she too started to cry. She fought the urge to crumble against the wall. She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped her shoes and black jacket off, leaving her black slacks and untucked white blouse on and then laid behind the blonde, resting her body against her back, and pulled her in tightly.

"My precious baby. It's okay. I love you. Talk to me, Pipes. C'mon babe," she whispered into her ear. She felt her abdomen tremble with each uncontrollable sob.

After a few minutes of silence and kisses, she stirred and turned towards Alex who wiped away her fiancé's tears with her finger, turning the side of her finger black with makeup.

"It was horrible. Aydin's lawyers put my sexuality and our sex life on trial. They know the only way to prove the link with the charges related to me is they prove Kubra knew exactly what our relationship was. So they went to work to disprove it. They made me relive the sexual abuse by him but made it sound consensual. After tearing apart my sexual background for half an hour, they tried to tear down my testimony as being hearsay and that I wasn't involved. I got mad but didn't do my usual destruction. I told them exactly how I'm involved as the caregiver you depend on, the woman who for the rest of her life will imagine her own rape that nearly happened. Sometimes I wonder if they had gotten me where nobody was watching if they would have done it and I can see the men who beat me raping me even though they never did. I am the one who had years with my soulmate taken by what he did that day."

"I'm sorry they did that to you. Your sexuality is perfectly fine. Just because you have mainly been with guys doesn't diminish the love we share. Its no less real. I never imagined having a relationship with a girl who was mostly straight. Sure I had fucked more straight girls than I can count but all my attempts at dating were lesbians. Then I met you and I didn't care what your sexual identity was. My one care has always been that you want to be with me."

"Al, do you think I'm a lesbian?"

"I think only one person can decide that for you, you."

"You are the only person I ever want to be with for the rest of my life. Your a woman. A tall, smart, sexy gorgeous woman with a smokin' bod and hot tits who I love having sex with. I love giving as much as getting. What does that make me?"

"In love with your soulmate."

"That's another proof that I am."

"I will always stand by you. Just because the world will see you and so many times already has seen you as a lesbian doesn't mean you have to identify as one. Just because the life partner you chose and things you like doing sexually fit someone else's definition of a lesbian doesn't mean you have to go along with it."

"What if I want to?"

"Then go for it, love."

"It's what makes sense to me. I'm a lesbian."

"You sure this is what you want?"

"I've said yes every time you've ever asked that question and I will always say yes."

Alex hugged Piper close and kissed her, "I love you so much. You are the strongest woman I have ever met."

"Ditto."

The next morning the agents came for Alex, she left Piper behind with a kiss. Both of them tried to be strong but neither one was. At 6:30 that evening her fiancé came back looking as vulnerable as ever.

"Come here, Al."

She then led her into the room and helped her onto the bed and out of her clothes. Putting white cotton shorts and a black tank top on her and then taking her into her arms.

"Court hard, Al?"

"Yes. You were right his lawyers are no joke. They made me feel like if I couldn't remember what he did with what tool I wasn't credible, it didn't happen. If I couldn't give every detail about the rape they wanted it didn't happen. And Aydin must have told them everything, I came cause his lawyer asked certain questions he had the same sick face as when he made me orgasm from what he said and did. I wanted so bad to lie but I knew he'd just push me until I revealed the awful truth. He teased me with his touch and talking about you until my body hijacked me. I let him. I wanted to fight him but I remembered how he hit my temple with a broken handle when I fought him trying to stick himself in my mouth. How kicking him at the beginning is why he snapped my leg with his bare hands and I can barely walk. I let him fuck me. I let him torture me. He made me beg. My mind hated every minute of my orgasm to him in me, how rough and hard he pushed inside me, the moment he squirted his cum inside me. How I cried as it made its way inside me and he cleaned himself on my stripped off shirt. As it traveled through me I was so scared that I would be forced to carry his child alone, then give birth chained, not able to hate it as much as I would've wanted to. If I managed to survive. I sometimes think that would be preferable to loosing my uterus cause of him. He took so much from me. Either way I had no control over what happened to my female organs or fertility. I remember after he taunted, 'Always wondered how it would be to fuck a dyke and even more a cocky bitch like you. But you're not such a cocky bitch when your lying on your back, taking all of my big, hard cock in your wet cunt, are you?' I want it to stop but his words and my fear never do, I doubt they ever will."

"Baby, you know what I've told you every time you woke up cause it replayed in your nightmares, you didn't deserve it, he didn't fuck you, he raped you, I fuck you, him never. Thankfully, I went to a top women's college so I know about sexual violence academically and, unfortunately personally. And just because a basic biological mechanism took over and you got wet and orgasmed didn't mean you liked it or that it wasn't rape. He assaulted your mind and then your body. It makes me sick how he used me and our love to rape and torture you. And if you had gotten pregnant I woulda been there for you and made sure the baby didn't go into the system and knew its real parents-us-if you had chosen to keep it. But you didn't so stop focusing on the what-ifs. Focus on the children we will make together, from love."

"But what if it never happens? We'll be forty-two, maybe forty-one, and thirty-seven before we get out."

"Its gonna happen, promise. There is no length I won't go to make us mommies. As for Aydin, don't worry, the jury will see him as a monster who makes Satan look like a tiny, fluffy kitten. They are smart."

"Its so hard to believe that someone who's done these things since age sixteen and has skilled lawyers will go down for this. He killed the only father figure I ever had in front of me and then kidnapped me and got away with it."

"Trust me, love," Piper said with a kiss that made Alex smile.

Alex continued, "This time they went for my sexuality. At one point calling me a slut. Have I done some slutty things in my life, yes. Did I go through a period where I would fuck anything when I was grieving losing my mom and you, yes. Am I a bad woman for getting involved with drugs and a twenty year old girl at twenty-five maybe. They called me a sinner for my lifestyle, tried to say if Kubra had known what we were he never would have allowed it. Culturally he thought it was a sin, I knew that but he didn't care when I was hiring young lesbians for mules or traveling with my girlfriend. I made him money, that's all he cared about. I was high level enough to be one of his few employees who spent large amounts of time with him. He knew what the pretty blonde I was with was to me. He saw us swimming together, me kiss and hold you. I wish I could cut his dick off for what he did to you. Doesn't give him a right to do what he did. I fought back and then to protect you I let Aydin do whatever he wanted to me, that doesn't make it right to torture me cause I made him angry."

"No he doesn't have that right. He left you scarred inside and out. He disfigured you. Left you with a body that is mostly titanium. Left you with brain damage so bad you had to relearn everything. You are not bad, a slut or a sinner. You've done questionable things, we both have, but you are a good woman. If you weren't do you think I would choose to raise my future children with you? You are beautiful, passionate and so devoted. You are such an amazing woman. And I love you so much."

"Thanks Pipes. You are amazing, my love. Can we take a nap?"

"Of course."

That night Alex couldn't sleep so she shook Piper awake.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get it out of my head."

Piper folded her into her arms, "Shh...its okay baby. Tell me what I can do."

"I almost feel bad asking but can you make love to me?"

"Don't feel bad."

Piper started to kiss Alex passionately as she shifted the brunette on her lap. As their kisses grew hotter she helped Alex out of her tank top and moved her hand down to her breast, slowly tracing circles with her fingers. Alex matched her move as she started to moan. Piper lazily moved her other hand down to Alex's shorts.

"Is it okay, Al?"

"Today was traumatic but I want you, babe."

Her fingers slipped down, rubbing through her underwear. Alex grew wetter and started moaning loudly as she stripped Piper's tank top, her mouth found an erect nipple and ran her teeth along its edges. Piper pulled Alex's shorts and panties off in one motion as she howled in painful ecstasy. She rubbed Alex's clit as it became engorged and Alex switched nipples. She pulled at Alex's clit. The hotter she got the more she wanted her to cum in her mouth. She got her to sit on top of her and insert her fingers inside the blonde while she licked and sucked until she stuck her tongue inside her as she came. Alex then moved her body down, stripped Piper's panties off and her tongue went to work, building tension until Piper was pivoting her hips and then Alex let her cum hard but slow. Then she touched her clit until her next orgasm built as she kissed her neck and felt the curve of her breasts. She curled her fingers inside and kissed her as she came. Alex pulled her glistening fingers out and the two faced each other, tongues searching for dominance as their fingers meandered down to their still wet pussies, orgasming two more times before kissing and holding each other until they fell asleep with their heads rested in each other's shoulder.

"That's sex, Al. And why I am totally a lesbian."

"Yes and so totally. I love you something fierce."

"I love you something fierce. Night, my love."

"Promise not to let me go?"

"Cross my heart. I'm here, Al, for always."

Piper stayed awake until her lover's breathing slowed and she was fast asleep.

A week later Celia and Agent Andrews came into their room. Celia sat on the chair.

"We have good news. The jury found him guilty on all counts. We start sentencing next Wednesday. You have the choice to make victim impact statements. There won't be any cross examination. Just you talking to the courtroom and saying what sentence you would like and why."

"Is raping him with gardening tools and burning and cutting his skin an option?"

"My clients always wish they could do to their assailant what he did to them and if I made the rules they would be able to. We are looking at three life terms, two for conspiracy to murder and one for two counts of aggravated sexual assault plus sentencing enhancement for two counts each of assault and maiming plus one of conspiracy to commit aggravated sexual assault and attempted murder. That's where we have more leeway. The max is 120 years."

"As much time as possible," Piper said.

"I guess we know who wants to give an impact statement. I wish he could fry for what he did and that's just for what he did to Piper. I wish I could torture him until he told me who beat my girl. If he wants to go down for something he didn't do then I'm gonna make sure he does."


	15. The Choice of a Lifetime

**A/N: Here's the chapter you didn't know you were waiting for...an overdose of Vauseman shenanigans ahead and the two make a life altering decision. Also thanks for all your kind words...keep em coming and if there's anything you want to see let me know and I'll try to make it happen.**

Their statements were effective and he was sentenced to the maximum to be served at ADX Florence. Plus 250 thousand dollars in restitution to the two of them. The next day Agent Andrews came to their room.

"You two did so amazing. The feds have been trying to get any charge against Kubra's high level syndicate members to stick and you did it. He will arrive at the supermax in the morning. Now we have made a decision about you two."

"What is it," Alex asked nervously.

"Because you have done such a great thing for the federal government, the U.S. Marshals are prepared to offer you credit for time served and to place you into the witness protection program permanently. We have openings in New Hampshire, Indiana, Oregon and Maryland."

"And you would move us together?"

"You would have to get married first but we would arrange it."

"Babe, what do you think?"

"Do I trust the government after last time you were offered a deal, not really. But we would be crazy not to take it. I don't want to go back to prison for five years, risk being split up from you forever. In five years I would much prefer to have a dark haired little toddler and a blonde baby. We can start our life. We earned it for the hell we went through, for then going through the trauma of a trial."

"Erica, we'll take it. Thanks so much."

"I told you I would keep you together. I got a copy of the forms for a marriage license in New Jersey. We can have you in front of a judge tomorrow. Take your time and let me know which placement you decide. You will also need to choose a new last name. You tell us and we will create the paper trail."

When she left Alex turned to Piper, "So? Which one?"

"I like living in New England. I want to stay here. I choose New Hampshire."

"I was leaning towards that too."

"What do you want our last name to be."

"It's so hard. I have always been Vause and knew that would always be who I was."

"I know, baby. Me too."

After an hour of progressively ridiculous name ideas Alex suddenly dashed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Minutes later Piper worriedly tiptoed into the bathroom where she found Alex sitting on the lid of the toilet trying to hide her tears.

"What is it baby?"

"I am about to officially take everything from you. He wants me, not you. You have a family, I can't do this to you. I have a knack for tmaking You go on, you can do better than me."

"I'm not going anywhere without you. I could have everything, I could find someone else if I tried but I don't want to. Nobody has ever made me as happy as you do. And you don't even have to try. You had me beaming before I had even technically met you. The first time I saw you smile and laugh I was intrigued and each time since I've fallen a little more in love with you. Nothing matters more to me than you. You will never go anywhere or go through anything without me for the rest of our lives. We are finally getting married tomorrow, don't go getting cold feet on me now. I still want you by my side when I am big with child."

"You won't ever go through anything alone either. And I don't think I could live in a world where you're big with anyone else's child than mine. Hey, Pipes-"

"Yeah?"

"I just got an idea, Daniels. In honor of my mom. And the song."

"For our name?"

"Yes. Alex and Piper Daniels."

"Sure its not in honor of your favorite beverage?"

"Then our last name would be Piper," Alex teased back.

"Smartass. But I love Daniels, honey. Now either turn the shower off or let's get in and make out."

Alex stood up and kissed Piper hungrily in answer and slowly undressed each other as they stepped into the shower without breaking contact. Once in the shower their hands wandered as water streamed down their bodies. Their fingers found each other's folds as they gasped from breathless ecstasy. Piper started pivoting her hips and Alex matched her movements. Alex pushed her fingers inside in response to the blonde's desire.

"That what you wanted?"

"Mmmhmm. Harder!"

She started moving harder and faster as Piper went insane and exploded form ecstasy. Alex helped her ride out her orgasm. Then Piper pinned her against the wall and kissed down from her mouth to collarbone before landing on her swollen breasts, taking her erect nipple in her mouth as far as possible as Alex encouraged her by her movements. Alex took Piper's nipple and rolling it between her fingers, pinching with just enough force. The blonde broke contact to scream in ecstasy. Piper started to work her mouth down her body as she fingered her clit and feeling her wetness increase with each gasp. Alex fought against her legs' urge to turn to jelly, instead she grabbed hold of blonde hair. Piper could tell Alex's fight against her urge to fall and wrapped an arm around her hips as she kissed her folds and then clit before her tongue went to work. She felt her tremble as she came in her mouth in shocks as she pushed her thumb into her clit with her other hand. When her orgasm was done Alex helped her lover up and kissed her tenderly as the taste of cum and saliva melded together.

"You are so good at that."

"Lucky you, you get to have me do that for the rest of your life. Nobody can do what you do to me. Sex is different with you and mind blowing."

"You blow my mind too babe. Nobody can do what you do to me either. My heart races just cause your in the room, not to mention when we're making love. Now I don't know why I was so scared."

"Its completely understandable. This is everything I've ever wanted but never thought I could have."

The next day, they were married in the private office of a local judge.

"Have you written your own vows?"

"Yes," Piper responded as they smiled at each other.

"Which one of you is going to go first?"

"Me," Alex answered with a smile.

"Okay, you may begin."

Piper. My beloved Pipes. Our life together has been crazy and unbelievable but true. We always seemed to find each other, no matter how improbable or how much time passed. Sometimes even I couldn't believe it but then there you would be, standing in front of me with your bright blue eyes and that dimpled smile. I don't have much to give you but I promise our life together will never be boring. I promise you my heart. You have been an amazing lover and caregiver. My best friend and partner. You have been so devoted to me and undaunted by how extensive my needs were and are. Your not perfect but your perfect for me. You know me like nobody else and touch places I won't allow anyone else near. You somehow managed to steal my heart at first sight. You are my love and my life.

"Ms. Chapman, your vows."

 _Alex. Sweet Al. I never could have imagined when I walked into that bar all those years ago my life would change forever. Change in ways both fantastic and terrible. We would see the world together. I would cause you so much pain and make mistakes but somehow you always forgave me. You are better than I deserve and I thank God for you every day. We would survive prison and an assassin together. Everything I know about devotion and patience I learned in those early months. We would help each other put the pieces back together. I pledge my life to you. I pledge all of me and that I will have now or in the future to you. I pledge to take care of and protect you for as long as we both live. To be there through it all. Come what may. You are the best friend I've ever had. You have been my partner in all things. You are my love and my life._

They had no rings but that morning Alex promised as soon as they could she would make sure the world knew Piper was a married woman, hers. They kissed passionately, sealing their vows.

Half an hour after they got back to the room Agent Andrews knocked on the door.

"I never gave you this but I couldn't let you two not be able to have a toast," she handed Alex a bottle of Champagne.

"Since you aren't here you might as well come in."

Piper turned from where she was watching TV in only Alex's T-shirt and sleep boxers.

"What did she want, Al," Piper tried to cover up when she saw the agent in their room.

"Don't be modest, your only wearing your wife's clothes. She brought us some champagne. Go get cups, babe."

Seconds later Alex had popped the bottle, licking the foam off the side as Piper flipped her legs across her new wife.

Alex handed the other two cups and toasted them, "To my wife's strength and tenacity. Without her I wouldn't have survived and definitely wouldn't have made it to trial and been able to testify. Or likely even had a trial if she hadn't identified Aydin in a lineup. he was my voice when I had none. My legs, eyes and hands when I couldn't use my own. She has always been the one if there was one. I love you, kid. And Erica, we were so lucky to have such a tireless advocate in you. To have been assigned you and Celia. When I couldn't fight for and protect my precious girl and myself."

"And to Alex. For showing me what it means to love and be loved. For being my protector no matter what. I'm so blessed to be sitting in your lap as your wife. I never imagined this would be my life but I'm so glad it is. I love you so much," Piper kissed Alex as her tears started flowing.

After she finished her glass of champagne, the agent left.

"More," Alex asked, holding the bottle above her wife's glass.

"I don't want to find out what it takes to get a headache with a TBI."

"Then we will both be sick."

"You are persistent when you want something."

"And?"

They downed another glass of champagne when lust flickered in Alex's eyes.

"What, Al?"

"Take your top off and lay down."

She did and Alex poured champagne down her breasts and licked it off while Piper giggled and her body tensed with passion. Alex trickled more down her abdomen and then kissed her bride. So many bars, so many body shots but everything was different now.

"My turn."

Piper repeated Alex's moves on her. After a couple shots she stuck her fingers down her shorts mid lick.

"God your amazing!"

"I've got a few tricks that a certain special someone taught me."

Alex laughed and put her hand down Piper's shorts.

"Al, please."

Alex teasingly, slowly pulled her shorts off, "This what you wanted?"

"Mmhmm."

"What do you want now," she asked as she teased her clit.

"Eat me."

Alex kissed her way down Piper's body while her fingers teased her folds. She grew hotter as Alex's breath made her break out in goosebumps. She teased her folds with her mouth and blew air on her engorged clit until her new bride started trembling and grabbing the sheet as she screamed.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want your tongue in me, five minutes ago!"

Alex rimmed her sopping wet opening with her tongue until she could feel her on the edge, she kept building until Piper started gulping for air and losing control of her legs. She went back up to her raw clit and grabbed it between her teeth eliciting a scream. She sucked her clit as she stuck three fingers in her opening and curled them around, pushing until she found her g-spot as Piper groaned and her toes curled. She pushed harder and sucked faster as Piper broke out in a sweat before Alex finally allowed her release and she came as Alex moved her tongue down, taking the place of her fingers as Piper orgasmed on top of orgasm as sweet cum streamed out of her and she kept panting and screaming until her mouth was too dry to squeak out sound. Alex kissed back up and then kissed Piper until their tongues were toying with each other. Then Alex poured them each another cup of champagne as they tried to catch their breath.

"Guess that was good for you."

"Uhm yeah. How is sex so much hotter with my wife?"

"Cause I'm your hot wife. And I could ask you the same question."

"Same answer, cause I'm your hot wife. Married sex is almost hotter than hate sex."

"Fucking hilarious, Pipes," she answered with a shove.

"Ow," Piper answered playfully.

"Did I really? Sorry baby."

Piper kissed Alex, "No. I was trying to be playful. Now I'm sorry."

"Shh. I love you. You are my whole world and every time I even suspect your hurting my heart is shredded."

"Your mine. And we both know what I do when your in pain. I'm out for blood."

"Want the last of the champagne?"

"Can I do another body shot?"

"You don't have to ask, silly."

Piper poured the last bits of champagne on her wife's cleavage and licked it off as her fingers searched for her still hot center. She slowly moved her fingers around while she sucked her nipple. Alex reached her own fingers out to touch her folds. They found each other's clits at the same time as they grew wetter and found a perfect rhythm. Piper moved her mouth up to Alex's mouth as they tried to cool the heat with their kisses but it only made their fire burn hotter as Alex's teeth found Piper's bottom lip as they both came together.

As they broke contact Alex let out a slow, loud sigh, "I love you so, so much, my princess. I'm tired, we've had a big day and tomorrow is gonna be a bigger one."

"I love you like crazy. I'm tired and drunk."

"Your still a lightweight," Alex teased as she tucked her wife in, faced her and folded her into her arms.

"Yeah, I guess. Have I ever told you how safe I feel when I'm curled up in your arms?"

"Once or twice but if I play dumb will you tell me anyway?"

"I know that no matter what I'll be fine. I'm complete. The world could come to an end and I would have no worries."

"I feel so amazing when your in my arms, like the one purpose for my existence is to protect you. Even when my arm falls asleep I still won't let go, fearing what might happen if even for a moment I failed to protect you. Keep you safe, its my one job. And I failed so many times but the beauty of Alex Daniels is she hasn't and she never will. And after the attack and when I needed you I realized being protected was just as wonderful."

Piper, at a loss for words, kissed her until they were gasping for air. She then rested her head on Alex's breasts and fell asleep as the brunette kissed her head.

"Hey Al?"

"Wha-att is it? I'm asleep!"

"With everything that's been going on the past few weeks I forgot yesterday was my wife's birthday and that's no way to start a marriage. Happy birthday, my love."

"You are a-freaking-dorable. You are so cute. Only you could get away with waking me up at 4am to essentially say your thinking about me and love me and my heart would swell instead of making me want to throw heavy objects."

"Your the only one who's ever appreciated my cuteness."

"It may be assholey of me but I'm glad of that."

"Nope, I'm your wife of course you don't want anyone to see all of me and my best qualities, how sweet and adorable I am."

Alex moved her eyes over Piper's body over the thin sheet, "Yup, so glad this is all mine, forever. Night, beautiful girl."

"Night, love."

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms, naked.

"Are you still my wife?"

"Yes," the blonde answered.

"I was worried I dreamed it all."

Piper laughed and kissed Alex, "Some dream."

"Yeah," she answered as she kneaded her breast.

"Alex, please," she panted.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me."

Alex kissed her on the lips and then moved her mouth down her body. Licking and sucking her erect nipples. When she was close to her pubic bone she looked up.

"You ready?"

"Ye-ye-yes. Al."

Her body instantly stiffened and she started gasping as Alex explored her with her tongue as she orgasmed. She then pulled Alex up and kissed her until they heard knock at the door for breakfast.


	16. Wind Through the Trees

An hour after knocking on the door with breakfast Erica came back into the room, "You ladies all packed and ready?"

"Yes. Erica, I was wondering well hoping you would let me visit my mom's grave one last time? She's buried eleven miles south of here."

"Protocol says I have to say no and you know it."

"I figured that. And I know its dangerous but please. I told her I'd take care of her but I got addicted to heroin and by the time I started to come out of it the ring was collapsing. And before I knew it I was in handcuffs and then checking in to prison. I haven't been to her grave in four years. Please."

"Okay but I'm going to be in sight range, close enough to shoot just in case Kubra's men try anything."

"Fine."

"C'mon, let's go then."

Erica let them stop at a florist shop before driving to the cemetery. They stopped the car in the same spot her hearse had been, Alex noticed. Ten years and five months to the day ago, it was all so unbelievable. Alex and Erica climbed out of the car. Alex paused with her hand on the door and faced her wife.

"Hey babe...you coming?"

"Are you sure? Would Erica even let me? You think she'd want to see me? I wasn't there for either of you when you needed me. You did it all alone."

"Pipes, she loves you then and now. She always saw you as a daughter and you are the reason she wouldn't allow me to die. She forgives you. I wasn't winning any girlfriend of the year awards myself back then. I didn't admit to myself I was a shitty girlfriend and deserved to be left until after the assault. I didn't make you feel loved. Besides, I know your not about to break your sweet promise about me not going through anything alone."

"We did what we knew how to do. I would love to visit your mom with you."

Alex grabbed her bouquet of red and white chrysanthemums and handed Piper a red flower.

Piper watched as the agents got in place in front of the trees. She knew if she didn't stop Alex would notice and her secret would be out and she wasn't sure how her love would take it.

"What is it about that tree?"

"I never thought you'd have to know. I thought March 25, 2005 would be the last time I would ever see you."

"No! You weren't!?"

"Don't be angry."

"Shh...Pipes I'm not mad. I'm surprised but I'm not. I kept thinking I saw you. At the funeral home and then I saw a blonde out of the corner of my eye."

"I thought about jumping out and holding you. You were so pale and sick looking I told myself it was grief but I knew the drug world well enough to know you had the shakes and were dope sick. And then I was drunk, stoned and I'd smoked a carton worth of your cigarettes and hadn't eaten in I couldn't remember when. I didn't want to cause you more pain. And I was still so scared. I didn't know what would happen."

"I get it. We were sinking and I'm glad you weren't there when the ring collapsed. That was almost more dangerous than the past year and seven months. You ready?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes."

Piper walked towards the stone her wife had pointed out.

DIANE VAUSE. BELOVED MOTHER. April 5, 1956-March 20, 2005.

 _March 20, 2005. Why did I have to be so stubborn that day? Because I had to. Because we had so much to learn._

As she came back from all the tears she cried, the bottles strewn everywhere those three months. She tried not to think of Alex doing heroin and crying in those months. Both of them using sex and sinking into darkness. The month she was late and knew if she had been pregnant she had no way of knowing who the father was. It didn't make her stop or even be less reckless, she just found a girl and dated her for awhile. Piper ran her hand along the curve of the stone as she placed the flower on top of it and then put her fingers in the letters etched into the stone as she started to cry harder than she had in a long time.

"I'm so sorry mom. I'm sorry for every time I broke your daughter's heart. I'm sorry I didn't help her bury you. But I'm not perfect and I didn't always do the right thing. But you loved me the way a mother should, the way my own mother never did, and even after I abandoned your daughter you still loved me. I hope one day I can be half the mother you were to Alex to our future kids. Yes, your going to be a grandmother someday, the one thing I'm sure you never even considered. You raised an amazing daughter. I love her more than anything. I would do anything for her. I love you, mom."

"Did you have a good talk, baby?"

"Yes thank you baby. I needed that. I just wish seeing the date on her stone didn't inspire mental vomit."

"I know but all that darkness got us here. Babe, don't ever forget mom loved you. She used to love when I brought you with me to visit. I never told you but the last time we saw her while you were waiting in the car she asked me 'when are you going to marry her already. Do you even realize she's my future daughter in-law?' I told her 'soon, hopefully.' It took just over a decade but she knew and she wouldn't let me go until we were married. She knew before I did. When you left I told her you were wrong, Piper and I are over, she wasn't there for me or you but I was impatient and wrong."

Piper turned and put her head on her wife's chest and cried, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and rubbed her back and played with the curls at the ends of her hair.

"Hush my baby. Sh-hh-sh. I love you and so did my mom. She forgives both of us for the things we've done. I couldn't appreciate the thrift store clothes and the used or cheap toys that were never good enough. I was poor, had no father and that I needed glasses from as far back as I could remember and was always one of the tallest kids in class made it worse. Even if they were divorced they all had two parents. I just wanted to be like all the other kids but I was always pigsty. Mom always told me I was special. As I became a teenager I secretly wished she had chosen not to have me."

"Well, I'm glad she did. You saved me."

"I am too but I don't think I ever truly appreciated her in life. Now that I know what it is to love someone so much you would sacrifice anything, including yourself for them. I know the love it took for her to work so hard just to give me as much as she could."

"You want me to give you a minute?"

"No baby. Stay," she handed her wife the flowers and gestured for her to put them on the ground. "I wish I could lay next to her. I used to lay by her stone and just watch the sky for hours. I would kiss the ground."

"I wish you could too. But your mom wanted you on earth and that I did too, even knowing how you would be and what survival meant. What quality of life you would have."

"When I first started finding out what my life would be I hated you both but there isn't a moment with you over the last sixteen months I would trade."

Alex then turned and felt her mom's stone.

"Hi, mommy. Sorry it's been awhile life has been crazy for me and Piper. And its the last time. I can't come anymore. Sorry, mommy we have to disappear forever. I know you would support me, I'm doing it to keep Piper and our future children safe from him. I love you so much. I miss you every day, not a day will go by when I don't think about you. When I woke up next to Piper this morning I remembered you were the only one that never doubted we would end up married you are there. Your faith and love gave us our life together. You were right. I'm scared but I'm so excited to uncover what our life will be. You'd be so amazed, as I am, at the woman Piper has become. She's more than even you ever imagined. She's so strong, now I know why you loved her so. She's the only woman in the world as strong as you. Your daughters love you. We will both make sure your future grandchildren know you and all you did for me and us. Bye and thanks for everything mom."

"Thank you for trusting me with your daughter, your only child after everything I've done. I love you."

Alex then turned and fell against Piper's body. The blonde kissed her ear, "I know. I know, honey. My sweet precious girl. Your mom was so proud of you and loved you so much. Most moms wouldn't be proud of a daughter like you, but she was special enough to be. I see so much of her in you and how you would do anything for your family."

"The day before I surrendered to Lichfield I came here for six hours. Before I left I promised it was the last time I would say goodbye for a long period. But here I am. I lied."

"You couldn't have known what was to come. Either way you woulda disappeared forever. Your mom already forgives you."

They just stood there both of them crying over the woman they had both loved, the woman who gave them the life they now had.

"My eyes probably look more horrible than they do already."

"Al, I'm sure my makeup is no less smeared. But that tends to happen when one visits their mom at a cemetery, especially under these circumstances. But as always, this is just where her bones are but she is in our hearts and minds. Her spirit follows us, her and probably Celeste too are our guardian angels."

"Yeah. Your probably right."

Alex kissed Piper and they wiped away each other's tears as they headed back towards Erica.

They climbed back into the black SUV for the nearly three hundred mile drive to Concord, New Hampshire. Piper started bawling as they made their way through Connecticut. As best she could Alex held the blonde with no words just kisses. It had been just as hard for her as they drove past the New Jersey state line for the last time. They both cried as they saw the central Massachusetts fall colors. This was the state where they had first made their home before moving to Manhattan then Paris. It was a trail of memories and silent goodbyes to everything and everyone, including themselves.

They were driven to a two bedroom, one bath townhouse until their permanent home was ready. Six weeks later, they moved into the furnished house the government bought them in the middle of nowhere, twenty miles north of the city line. They ended up with a life neither one of them thought they would have but at least in small town rural America they were safe and together. But it was still a difficult and sometimes painful adjustment.


	17. Snow Crushing

_One Month Later_

"What do you think about this one, Pipes," Alex asked as they walked around the tree lot on the outskirts of town hand in hand, Alex's free hand grasping her cane. They were bundled up in black jeans, sweaters, brown and tan for Piper and charcoal grey and navy blue for Alex, and brown puffy snow jackets and gloves with fleece lined dark brown snow boots. They often went out looking alike and didn't care if it was so cliché. Their love was hard won and they wanted the world to know they were lovers.

Piper reached out and touched the full six foot fir tree, "I love it! This the one?"

"It is," she kissed Piper.

"I'll go get the guys up front."

Minutes later, after paying forty dollars the two high school boys helping at the lot tied the tree to the hood of their used black four wheel drive SUV. After a stop at the hardware store for red balls, lights, a couple other ornaments they loved and an angel tree topper they went home. The government had set them up with an old small, drafty three bedroom two bath house out in the country. Piper carried the tree in while Alex started the stove heater that tried to heat the whole house. She put the tree in the stand.

"I'm tired. You okay if we decorate it tomorrow?"

"What's your schedule tomorrow?"

"Five to noon at the coffee shop and one to four at the tavern."

"You work too much."

"You want a biological child? This is the only way it is going to happen. Cause I'm not placing any bets on ever getting a dime Aydin owes us. I have three days off for Christmas. I turned down a shift at the coffee shop the day after Christmas. I could have made fifty dollars plus in tips plus my ten bucks an hour. But I wanted to spend some time with you. I have a wife who I hardly ever see awake. I know it will be worth it when I make you a mother but sometimes I need to work to make sure we survive to that by taking extra time for us."

"I love you so much. I always knew you were special. You have done so much so I can be reasonably healthy and independent and we can have our dreams."

"Your worth it."

They went to their room, sparsely decorated with pictures of Paris, mahogany dressers and nightstand and a low king sized bed, where they both put on white thermals and then Piper changed into grey sweats and Alex into red flannel pajamas and a black hoodie.

"Night my princess."

"Night my precious queen."

They kissed and fell asleep under their heating blanket and two quilts, Alex with an arm strewn across her wife's ribs. At four AM Piper showered and dressed for work, kissing Alex softly on her forehead. She stirred and mumbled, "Love you."

Thirteen hours later she came home to Alex sitting on the couch listening to a book on tape. In front of them the tree was sparkling with lights and ornaments and presents nestled underneath.

"Hi honey, I'm home. Do I smell my wife's famous Christmas Eve lasagna? I never thought that was something I would ever smell again."

"You do. Hope it tastes good, you know my memory and senses are shit. I also got a couple bottles of a nice red wine and a bottle of French champagne for tomorrow last time we went into town. Want a glass of wine before dinner?"

"I'm sure it will be fine, I'm not gonna judge your cooking or anything else based on the past. Never forget I am always here to help you or make things easier, I need you to let me. As for that wine, let me shower off the restaurant stink and then yes."

Piper could tell her wife was trying to follow quietly but she could never be quiet. She watched her strip off her black polo, red sweater and black slacks and then her black underwear.

"You gonna watch or join," she asked as Alex watched the steam danced around and the warm droplets streamed down her body and drip off her nipples.

"I could join. But nothing that will risk my precious lasagna burning," Alex said as she stripped down and joined her wife.

"Of course not," she handed her a bottle of shampoo and her wife gently washed her hair, following the scar on her head. Then grabbed her body wash and cleaned her skin. Following her fingertips along her scars by her spine, ribs, navel and kidneys and followed down to the scar that ran up and down her knee and the ones along her upper leg. She thought again about what a warrior her wife was. She then kissed the fish on her neck, breathing her scent in.

"Now my baby is all pretty."

Alex climbed out of the shower, grabbing the bar Piper installed and eyeing the dreaded shower chair, two of the many accommodations for her physical and mental needs, none of which she particularly liked but it made Piper worry less when she was alone so she accepted them. She gently wrapped her wife up in a warm towel.

"You get dry and comfy. I'm gonna pour us some wine and check on dinner," Alex lovingly told her wife as she slowly dressed herself.

"Okay, Al."

A few minutes later Piper padded into the kitchen in Alex's Aerosmith T-shirt over a long sleeve white shirt and Alex's black sweats.

"Wearing my clothes again, babe?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah cause twenty year old Piper was a huge fan of Aerosmith."

"Twenty year old Piper didn't-"

"Don't say it! It was bad enough when I found out you knew nothing about rock bands I don't need a reminder of that sad day. And I'm the one who supposedly had the deprived childhood."

"We can't all have rock star DNA in us."

"But you want to," Alex teased as she put her hand below her wife's navel, just above her pubic bone. Piper then broke out with her toothy grin.

"I do. I can't believe we've been planning to have a baby for a year."

"But for now, have some wine while you still can," Alex handed her wife a glass, "cheers to us and hopefully next Christmas you won't be able to drink."

"Cheers and your going to not drink with me, right?"

"Of course, love. We are a team in everything."

After dinner Alex was cuddling Piper on the couch as they both admired the tree when she rolled her off.

"What's wrong Al?"

"There's something I was going to wait until the morning to give you but I can't."

"What is it?"

"You just wait, babe," she said with a kiss and disappeared with her now trademark limp into the kitchen. She stuffed the black velvet box into her hoodie pocket. She then stopped in front of the couch until Piper flipped her legs around so she was sitting in front of Alex, who slowly lowered onto one knee, uncaring about the pain, and took her hand. Piper gasped as Alex pulled the box out of her hoodie.

"My Pipes. I have always known if there was a one you were it. But every time we got close I lost you. I was never someone who knew of faith but I had faith you would be mine. That faith has been so tested but you are mine and we have planned a life and family. So many times you deserved so much more than I gave you. You deserved the big dream wedding and not our thrown together vows so we wouldn't loose each other. Hopefully this ring can begin to make up for the times I was a shitty girlfriend, for all my choices have taken from you over the past two years and the wedding I couldn't give you. You are more than the love of my life, you are my life. You have been my eyes when I couldn't see, my voice when I couldn't use my own. You were my legs and arms when mine didn't work. You helped me accept my new reality and showed me how to do it with grace. Your heart beats in my chest. I love you. Piper, will you take this ring as a token of my love and affection?"

"Yes. Yes," Piper answered excitedly as Alex slid the ring on her finger. Piper admired the platinum band with a light purple sapphire between two small diamonds. "It's beautiful, Al. I love it and you so much."

"I bought myself one and two thin platinum bands. They're in my stocking."

Alex got up on the couch as Piper came back and got on one knee.

"Alex, you have taught me the meaning of true love and devotion. You forced me to find my own strength and realize that I had it in me to be a badass. I am so thankful I chose to walk into that bar that night. Because of you I am so much more than I ever thought I would or could be. I want nothing more than to grow old with you. I love you. Take this ring as a token of my devotion to you and only you."

"Of course, babe." She slid the ring on, "Get up here."

The two started making out until Piper snuck her hand under her wife's hoodie.

"God Piper. That feels so good," she started feeling Piper's erect nipples. "Eat me, please."

"Say pretty please," Piper teased her pubic bone with her hand.

"Piper!"

"Say pretty please."

"Your so cruel! Pretty fucking please!"

The blonde pulled her wife's thermal and flannel pajama bottoms down and started licking and sucking her folds as she orgasmed, putting her tongue inside her as she came.

"My turn now."

"Gladly," Alex pulled her wife's sweats down and kissed her way down her abdomen as she grabbed at the pillow as Alex started flicking her tongue on her clit. Piper's body stiffened as she orgasmed, she felt Alex's head between her legs, grabbing at her hair as she pushed in deeper.

Piper pulled Alex back up, "God your good at that."

"I've had a bit of practice at rocking your world."

"Funny. I love you," Piper whispered to Alex as she played with her new wedding ring one last time before kissing her wife good night.

Alex then pulled a quilt over the two of them and held the blonde close, "Night baby."

"Night," She snuggled her nose into Alex's breast. She thought of how hard it still was to adjust to sleeping in a big bed after all those months sleeping together in a prison bunk. So many nights they chose the couch instead, hence the quilt.

The next morning Alex woke Piper up and made two hot chocolates with a shot of whiskey and marshmallow fluff like her wife liked.

"Babe, it's Mrs. Claus."

"I'm a married woman now," Piper mumbled with a smile as she stretched her arms and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning honey."

"Cocoa, love?"

"Yes! You are the best!"

"Breakfast or presents first?"

"Presents, of course."

"Didn't even have to ask."

"Nope."

Piper tore into a box with two nearly identical pairs of heels, one black and the other red.

"I couldn't decide which one, so I bought them both."

"You are adorable."

"Only you could call me that and live."

Piper then opened a box with two pairs of skinny jeans and another with a perfectly tailored little black dress.

"This is so gorgeous. Its all too much."

"Nothing is too much for my precious girl. Let's see how much you spoiled me."

She bought Alex a few large print books. A pair of the newest iPhones, Alex's loaded with audiobook versions of her favorite books. She bought Alex a vintage black leather motorcycle jacket and matching boots.

Just when Piper thought they were done Alex handed her a present wrapped in paper you would use for a young child. Piper smiled when she unwrapped it and found two tiny fleece pajamas with reindeers on them and a white teddy bear that played Brahms Lullaby.

"I couldn't help myself. I was walking by the baby aisle. I wanted you to know not a day goes by when I don't think about a baby that isn't really here but I feel with me. I find myself imagining how whatever we are doing would be with a baby or how you'll look pregnant."

"Its the sweetest thing anyone has ever given me. I didn't know it was possible to feel this much love for someone who doesn't exist."

An hour later Piper was cleaning the living room and making a fire while Alex started making dinner.

"What can I do?"

"Keep me company. Look cute. Basically what your good at. And let me do what I'm good at and cook you dinner."

"You are good at stoking fires."

"And you are good at setting off smoke detectors."

"Al, why does this ring feel so much different? I'm so obsessed with it. I can't get over the feeling of it on my hand."

"Because I'm your soulmate and the love of your life. And I didn't give it to you for any reason other than pure love and devotion."

A week later, Piper came home at ten pm to Alex sleeping on the couch.

"Alex! Wake up, honey."

"Is it one am already?"

"It's just after ten. My boss let me off early and let me take home a bottle of champagne."

"I love your boss and you of course. But don't we need the money?"

"I need to kiss my wife at midnight more."

"I might need to practice," she started making out with Piper.

"Uhm. I think you are as good at that as ever. Want me to go get glasses?"

"Yes."

Alex popped the bottle, licked the bubbles off the neck and poured two glasses of champagne.

"To us and our future. To putting the painful, hellish years behind us and having only beauty and love in our life for as long as we live."

"To us."

At midnight the two kissed passionately and ended up making love in front of the fire.


	18. Angel in Waiting

_Two Months Later_

Piper came home with a bottle of expensive champagne and takeout baked ziti from the Italian restaurant in town.

"Hey Al!"

"Baby! What are we celebrating?"

"Oh I heard back from the insurance company, all your stuff is covered. Thank God for infertility. My pregnancy will be covered after I finally clarified that the baby would be my wife's biologically and thus legally mine as well. I have to pay for meds and the transfer. We have enough savings, especially after getting our first restitution check for twenty-five thousand last week, for the sperm bank and any costs during the process. We are officially on this journey. So I brought our favorite dinner and some nice Champagne."

"We're really going to do this?"

"As long as you still want to."

"I'm petrified about so many things related to this baby but I want it. I want to know after all I've done and been through to not just have a piece of me in this world, that when I do die I can know a part of me still lives but also to prove redemption is truly possible. That I have a place of goodness and light within me."

"Good, cause I want it too. And you are good. You made some colossal bad choices when you were young but we are both more than the things we did."

"I love you so much."

"I love you more. Now let's get a baby in me."

"Can't happen soon enough."

"Remember when we were still at the townhouse and I looked it up? I just had to find out if it was a thing."

"You yelled at me from the other room and I of course came running. 'Babe! It is a thing! Its called reciprocal IVF and there's a clinic here that does it.' So many emotions washed over me."

"We ended up crying and hollering. When we were done you just had to call them and get information. We found out it was slightly different cause you couldn't carry. That moment was when I knew you were as into it as me."

"Of course. Petrified but I've been scared since the thoughts started."

After dinner they pulled out the laptop. They had picked ten donors months ago. That night they narrowed it down to three and ordered the full profiles, which downloaded automatically.

They wanted a mix of their traits since they wanted to use the same donor for both of them. Choosing a green eyed donor had been a no brainer since it was the most rare eye color and Piper really wanted a green eyed baby. All were tall with an athletic body type and had brown hair and green eyes and had at least a masters degree. They were all smart, creative, active and innovative. They had good health, compatible blood types.

Originally Piper had fought for identity release donors. But Alex was worried about history repeating itself with her child. She would rather that the option to find their sperm donor didn't exist, she regretted ever finding hers. Then they actually started looking for a donor. They struggled to find a bank with a choice of suitable donors and two of their finalists were anonymous.

"How do we choose?"

Piper rubbed Alex's lower abdomen and slid down and pulled her shirt up and cooed at her belly, "Who do you want to be your daddy? Do you like the oncologist? Or the athlete turned college coach? Or the literature professor?"

"You know the baby isn't going in there?"

"That's why I'm chatting with your ovaries. If you still had a uterus would you want to be pregnant?"

"Of course. After nearly dying to feel life stirring inside me would be beyond amazing. I never thought I would want any of this but now I've never wanted anything more, although you're a close second."

"And that coming from the woman who once told me 'go nest.'"

"We were reborn that day and it made us both different people. In a split second I learned so much."

"I think you would look sexy pregnant. Big belly, tits all huge, well huger, that pregnancy glow all over your skin. I will make sure you know everything that happens with the baby. I know its not the same but you will be able to feel it from the outside and you can feel my tummy all you want."

This caused Alex to tear up and put her hand on Piper's lower abdomen, "You better give my baby a good home. And Pipes, I'm glad I get to see all those things happen to you. Now, how are you going to breastfeed with those bug bites of yours?"

"Bug bites! Getting me back for my comment about your tits are you?"

"Yup."

"At least mine won't suffocate the poor kid."

"They haven't suffocated you in all the years we've been together, my boob woman."

"And you touching my tit was how we ended up fucking in an alley two days before our first date. So obviously my bug bites more than satisfy you."

"Uhm yeah. Did I used to date women with bigger tits, yes, but yours are so perfect, TV tits. They fit perfectly in my hands, your little pink nipples are so perfect. And I love them even more now that they are going to feed our children."

"I can't believe all the amazing lovey stuff that comes from you on the fly."

"Its cause I love you. Now before my ovaries turn into stone can we choose a donor?"

"Your ovaries are nowhere close to turning into stone."

"I don't have periods so how would I know? How can I be sure the attack didn't damage my ovaries? Between the rape and taking direct hits to them, Piper I'm scared. Baby, I've built this up for a year and then some. It would be just my life to be so close but not be able to have it. Like with Lee or you for the longest time."

Piper smoothed her fingers through her dark hair as Alex cried against her chest, "I'm gonna use a line you've used on me so many times, it's all fine, it's all good. Everything's going to be okay. We got STD tests as soon as we could and they were negative. It would break my heart and probably my uterus if we couldn't have this. Now choose."

"I want my baby to love reading as much as I do, so the literature professor."

"Perfect. Little one your daddy's gonna be a literature professor," she whispered to Alex's abdomen.

"And I'm going to be someone's mother, by blood."

"And it sinks in."

"And your gonna be an incubator," Alex teased.

Piper shoved her, "kidding, baby. You know you love it when I tease you. We are gonna be mommies."

"It's so fucking crazy."

A week later they made the twenty mile drive into Concord.

"You ready, Al?"

"What if my ovaries don't work either? I'm 39. I'm too old for a biological child."

"Your memory is shit sometimes babe. You are not too old."

"What if it works and we have a child, how do I tell it that I never wanted it until I nearly died, until I lost the ability to get pregnant?"

"You aren't the first person to get a new lease on life and desire to create one when you almost lost yours."

"What about when kids tease it for having two mommies?"

"It's your kid so it will probably be the biggest kid in its class. And I know your gonna remind me you got teased for being tall, any kid that wants to fuck with our child will have to come through me and you know I'm vicious when you mess with what's mine. Two moms are more normal than they used to be, even in rural New Hampshire."

"What if Kubra finds us, if he kidnaps our child?"

"He will have to kill me first. Nobody is going to hurt my family. He should be scared of me. Now let's go in."

Half an hour later the doctor was assessing Alex's health.

"You both have your required counseling sessions and fees paid. Consent and financial forms signed."

"Yes."

"You are 39? Questionnaire and medical records are good. Your blood tests and Pap are as well. Your hormone levels are excellent. Your other blood tests came back healthy. Let's take a look at your ovaries. I'll give you a minute to change."

Piper helped Alex out of her pants and panties and into a paper gown. Piper held Alex's hand as the doctor put the ultrasound wand inside her, pointing out her ovaries and the maturing follicles.

"Alex you are healthy. I definitely think we can get some healthy eggs from you. And, Piper you will be carrying the baby?"

"Yes."

"Your 34?"

"Yes."

"Your tests were also healthy. Your turn up here."

He left and Alex got dressed while Piper got undressed. Alex held Piper's hand as the doctor examined her cervix and uterus.

"Everything looks healthy. Your tests look good. You should start acting and eating like your pregnant. If your not already taking prenatals you should be. I will give you both a prescription for a cycle of birth control pills and Lupron. We need to synchronize your cycles. I will make out a prescription for estrogen and progesterone for Piper. We'll monitor your labs twice weekly. Piper, make an appointment for a trial transfer in a month. Make an appointment for retrieval in six weeks weeks, thirty six hours before you come in give yourself the final injection."

They did and stopped at the pharmacy to fill their prescriptions and get vitamins for Piper. Later, that night Alex was standing in the bathroom staring down a vial of hormones.

"You okay, honey?"

"I'm too nervous, can you do it?"

"You'd think you've never put a needle into your own skin."

"My arm, yes. Not by my ovaries. And its the symbolism to it that scares me."

"I'm coming baby."

Piper rubbed an alcohol swab over where the doctor had told her to do the shot.

"That's a big needle."

"It's gonna be fine. It might pinch a little."

"Ow."

"Sorry."

Piper got used to doing Alex's injection, in addition to her own every night.

A few days into it Alex turned to Piper, "Man, my tits are fucking sore. They've never been this sore in my whole life. And my abdomen is so sore and heavy."

"It's the hormones."

"This sounded like such a great idea before I started feeling like I was having the worst PMS ever."

"Hey I'm in this for nine months plus breastfeeding plus being on the same meds and then some. So your soreness and PMS feelings will never win."

Thirty days later Alex started FSH injections and on June 3 Piper gave Alex her trigger shot, a big needle in her ass that made them both cry.


	19. Hatched by Two Chicks

Alex tiptoed into their room. It wasn't just her wife's thirty-fifth birthday but it was also egg retrieval day, the day their future child would be conceived.

"Happy birthday baby. Guess what we get to do today?"

"Retrieve some eggs, fertilize them and hopefully one of them will be our baby. How could I forget?"

"I was hoping you couldn't. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Immediately shower sex. Then a spinach mushroom omelet and a mimosa. Gotta drink while I still can."

"Can do."

As the water warmed up Piper stood in the bathroom checking out her naked body in the mirror while Alex looked on.

"My body is never going to look like this again."

"Honey, it will be different but always beautiful. Your body is about to nourish life. To carry my bio child, that's so amazing. I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour and a half later they were sitting in a doctor's office. Alex was still woozy from pain meds and feeling pressure in her abdomen when the doctor came back in.

"We received and analyzed the vials of sperm from the bank. We retrieved ten eggs. I was expecting five. Two weren't healthy, so we left them behind. We will fertilize the remaining eight and have you back in three weeks. You chose ICSI and genetic testing?"

"Yes. We thought because of my age it would be the best option."

"I agree."

"Okay."

An hour later they got home and as soon as Piper got the door open Alex dashed to the couch and pulled a throw blanket over her body. Piper locked the door and hung her keys and purse on one of the hooks by the door then padded into the living room and knelt on the rug.

"How you feeling, baby?"

"Still crappy. I'm exhausted and my abdomen hurts so much. I'm so achy and bloated."

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Massage, Motrin and a heating pad."

"You got it."

Two hours later Alex was waking up with a heating pad just above her pubic bone and a blonde head on her chest, the rest of her wife still kneeling beside her. She ran her fingers through her hair until she, too stirred.

"Hi, there my love. Feeling better?"

"Wish I were. I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check on going out for your birthday dinner. I know its just another of the million ways I've let you down. I thought I left that behind in our old life but I guess not. And I'm so sorry, Pipes. I love you and yet I still wonder why you married me. I can't give you anything."

Piper took the sobbing brunette's hand in hers.

"Your hand fits in mine perfectly and is a perfect fit a few other places too. Yeah I tumbled down a few notches on the social ladder to be with you but I did it willingly. And your pain right now proves you can give me the one thing worth more than all the riches in the world that I might have had if I'd made different choices. A baby that in every sense of the word is ours. A baby that will have your beauty. To see the face of the only person I've ever truly love reflected back at me. The past two years have been a nightmare that somehow turned into a dream greater than I ever could have imagined. So you don't need to be sorry. You are sick for the best possible reason. I know its supposed to be my day but let it be yours. You are going to spend the next nine months spoiling me as one of those eggs they took out of your body grows inside me so let me spoil you tonight, until you feel better."

"Are you sure? I feel like your always giving things up for me."

Piper moved her hands up to Alex's jaws, resting her thumbs on her cheeks and looking in her eyes, "Listen to me Al, cause I'm only gonna say this once, I have never given up anything for you that I didn't give up willingly. You never made me do anything, you asked and I made my choices. I love you. And today is the first of many days I'll have to give up for this little life we're making. I had thirty-three years that were all about me. Then as quickly as I turned thirty-four you needed me and by my next birthday we'll have a baby between us."

Piper moved her hands and Alex closed the space between their mouths.

"Pipes, you are so amazingly unbelievable."

"Want me to make dinner?"

"There should be some frozen grilled chicken. Make some rice and a salad. And momma will take a shot of whiskey."

Piper put the chicken in the oven and started a box of rice pilaf and then padded out to the living room with a bottle of bourbon and two small glasses. She poured a double shot into each glass.

"Happy birthday, my precious girl."

"Thank you, Al. For everything."

They clinked glasses, took a sip and then kissed. They finished their drink and then Piper checked on dinner while Alex helped herself to a couple drags from the bottle.

"You wanna just eat on the couch," Piper yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, please."

Piper carried two plates out and set them on the coffee table and then returned to the kitchen to grab a bottle of Chardonnay.

"Your not such a bad cook."

"Had no choice. We live in a place where delivery isn't a concept that exists. It wasn't so hard."

"Not what I had in mind but romantic."

"How about a warm bath for dessert?"

"Can't promise anything. I feel pretty shitty."

"Its enough just for you to hold me up against your naked body."

"Mmm...I can't say no."

The two took the bottle of wine to the bath with them. They made out and Alex surprised both of them when she slipped her fingers into her wet center and let her wife fuck herself with her hand, moving her hips with a rhythm all her own, pushing her body into Alex so that her fingers would push in further. At one point she teased Alex's mouth with her erect, engorged nipple until she grabbed it with her teeth. This made Piper yelp and moan loudly.

"Come for me baby. C'mon you know you want to. Go there. Tell me what to do."

"Put your thumb on my clit and put another finger in. Deeper baby, deeper. Fuck me till it hurts."

Minutes later Piper's body went hard and broke out in a cool sweat as she came wildly, her juices streaming down Alex's arm.

"I'm really bad at that still, aren't I?"

"You could use some more practice."

"Yeah, let's wait until your scarlet pussy stops throbbing."

"Uhm, not likely. I so much as think of you and there it goes."

"Does that mean you used to think of me when you were trying to fuck boys?"

"As much as I hate stroking your ego, yes. Boys, girls, anyone but you. With you I can't think, I'm mind blown."

"Yeah and not to turn you into a narcissistic twit, but I used to think of you too when I was fucking other girls. It was the only way I could do them and I went back to being the girl who wouldn't let others get her off because I didn't want to face the truth, that only you could get me there."

"I ruined you too. Ha!"

"Hush!"

"Make me!"

Alex splashed water at her wife and stuck her tongue in her mouth until she could no longer breathe. As they gasped Alex laughed, "You were saying?"

"You always did know just when to use that amazing tongue of yours and how."

Alex kept running her hand along her wife's breast, "You make it easy. And your tongue isn't so shabby either. Ready to get out, birthday girl?"

"Yes."

They dried off and changed into sleep boxers and tank tops then cuddled until they fell asleep. Three days later Alex was finally feeling well enough to take her wife to dinner and out dancing. After all, in two days Piper would hopefully become pregnant. It was likely their last chance to go out all night for a long time.

June 12th they went back for their first implantation. Piper was sitting on the table wearing nothing but her tan cami and yellow tank top and a paper gown with Alex sitting beside her, holding her hand and smoothing her fingers along her knuckles.

"Nervous?"

"Yes. I'm about to have two embryos put into my uterus. If I wasn't something would seriously be wrong with me. I want it to work the first time, we've waited long enough, but I know that's unrealistic."

"All it takes is one fertilized egg once to make a baby, I'm living proof of that."

"True but your twice her age when she conceived you. And remember the stats they gave us? The chances of implantation ever are low."

"Still, if you put as much faith into this as you did into believing I would not only survive but thrive when all seemed hopeless it will happen."

"Okay, Al."

"Your sure about transferring two?"

"Carrying twins isn't what scares me. One or two, I'll be just as scared. I want this to work, two gives us the best chance. You sure?"

"Yes."

Minutes later the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Piper, Alex. So, two blasts had genetic abnormalities. The other six are excellent to very good quality. We chose the best two to implant. Since you chose genetic testing we know the sexes, I can tell you if you would like."

"It would be too much of a tease if neither implanted."

"I can put the picture and results in an envelope for when your ready. Now Piper relax, this shouldn't hurt."

Piper laid down and scooted forward and put her legs in the stirrups. Alex kissed her lips and then lower abdomen tenderly as her wife got into position. She sat down beside her, holding her hand and watching the process. The doctor stuck two embryos and saline inside a catheter and through her cervix and directly into her uterus. The doctor then took her legs out of the stirrups, "Stay on your back for an hour. You need to be on bed rest until tomorrow and avoid vigorous activities such as crazy sex and running, stay on the progesterone until after you take the pregnancy test."

After the doctor left Piper turned to Alex, "Didn't know rules against running was part of this."

"Babe when this transfer takes you are not gonna be running any time soon."

"The books say I can."

"We've worked too hard for this to not take every precaution. You can walk all you want and do prenatal yoga. Do pregnancy aerobics, swim just not run."

"You put it that way, I can't argue."

Alex took the lull and whispered at her wife's abdomen, "stick little ones, stick. Burrow in deep."

An hour later they headed home feeling equal parts fear and hope.

Three days before the second anniversary of the attack Piper had her blood draw. They were sure it would be positive. Her breasts were swollen and sore, veins on them and her abdomen were purple and bulging. She would have to come home from work and take a nap, she went to bed earlier and woke up later. She was sensitive to smells. Her moods shifted more than the tides. If she wasn't pregnant what was she?

The first test was positive, so on the anniversary she had a second blood draw. The numbers had increased adequately. Two days later she had the final blood draw. The next day, she was feeling miserable so she took a sick day. That morning the nausea had started and she threw up twice. Alex made her peppermint tea and gave her toast and a banana for breakfast. She was relaxing on the couch while Alex made lunch when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mrs. Daniels. This is Iris from the clinic. We have your final test results. They increased more. You are officially pregnant."

"Can you tell if it's one or two?"

"The numbers are consistent with one but we won't know for sure until your ultrasound."

"Okay."

"We would like you to come in on July 22 for your initial appointment and ultrasound. Does eleven work for you and your wife?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we will see you then. Stay on the progesterone until eight weeks. Congratulations to you and your wife!"

"Thanks," Piper hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen where she wrapped her arms around Alex, leaning against the counter, just below her ribs and kissed her shoulder.

"Who was that?"

Piper let go and Alex turned to face her, the brunette automatically stabled herself against the blonde's body.

"The clinic."

"And?"

"We're pregnant!"

"It's for sure!?"

"It won't be a hundred percent until our first appointment but the numbers have kept rising. We are going to have a baby, Al!"

Alex started bawling, she took Piper in her arms and held her tight, making the blonde start to cry. The brunette kissed her passionately, both of them laughed and screamed. Piper was glowing, she could feel the love and happiness exuding from her pores. Alex didn't think her bride could glow more than the night she first met her but here she was, pregnant and glowing brighter than the sun.

"Life is really fucking amazing. And I never imagined anyone could ever love me as much as you do."

"You showed me what my life could be if I could learn to be honest and listen to my heart instead of everyone else. If anyone had told me three years ago I would be married to you and carrying your bio child I woulda cursed them out and laughed. But I love this little peanut. It's only been two weeks, almost a month since it was conceived, I knew I would fall in love with it, I didn't know it would be instantaneous. I love the fullness in my belly. As horrible as I feel, if I'm sick then I know it's still there."

Alex moved her hand down just above her wife's pubic bone, just below the bottom edge of her belly, "I'm in love too. Can we look at the genetic testing results?"

"You sure you don't want to wait until the ultrasound?"

"If something happens to this baby we will both be crushed either way. Besides if they aren't the same sex we will learn nothing."

Seconds later Piper reemerged from her office with a manila envelope.

"Your bio child, you do the honors," she told her wife, handing her the envelope as she sat on the step stool next to her.

Alex smiled when she read the first line of both test results.

"They're the same aren't they?"

"Yes. XY. XY."

"Boys!? We're having a son!?"

"Somebody passed biology class. Let's eat lunch and then go to our bedroom and celebrate."

"Remember we have to be careful. I'd like to keep our little peanut where he is."

"Don't worry. I like him where he is, all safe in his little burrow. I think he can handle his mommy having an orgasm or five."

"Cocky much?"

"I'm just being realistic. Have I ever given you just _an_ orgasm? Being interrupted doesn't count, intent does."

"Funny, Al. There's a few times. I plan on giving you a few orgasms too."

"Oh, you'll be too tired by the time your done squirming underneath me."

"Oh, I'm gonna get you off. I'm the expert. I'll make you beg me to plunge my fingers into you."

"Who's cocky now?"

"What can I say...maybe you are a bad influence after all."

"Funny, kid. I did kinda teach you everything I know."

"Yup. Best and hottest teacher I've ever had."

"My God, you know how to make me wet without touching me. That I didn't teach you."

"That's a gift."

After lunch they both discovered Piper's already insatiable appetite was amplified by the added hormones. Alex couldn't believe how hungry her wife was.

"Fuck, babe! You tired me out! I didn't think that was possible."

"Its the baby. Or what he does to me."

"Not complaining. Your fucking hot babe. And your glowing already."

"Really?"

"Totally."

Out of nowhere Piper yawned.

"Am I boring you?"

"Never. Between you fucking my brains out and the tiny human terrorist taking me over I'm tired."

"Well let's nap."

"Will you hold me?"

"Just you? That might be kinda hard."

"Okay, us you smartass."

"Of course as long as you be nice to my baby," she watched her wife shook her head yes. Alex then pulled her wife into her arms and kissed her head as she ran her fingers through her hair. She felt her body grow heavier as her breathing grew louder. "I love you, Piper," she whispered as she also fell asleep.

Later that night Alex took Piper's first belly pic with a sign that said: 20 days. Day of hCG test confirmation. Alex couldn't stop touching the spot where their baby was nestled as they fell into a blissful slumber, both happier than they had ever been. Alex sung "What a Wonderful World" to her belly, which she would do every night or when the baby woke her wife up. She sung all kinds of songs, put headphones on her wife's belly and read to the baby.

 _Two Weeks Later_

"You ready Pipes?"

"Yes," she said as she threw a couple preggo pops in her purse.

An hour later they were sitting in the doctor's again sitting on the table in her tank top and a paper gown and Alex in a chair by her side that Piper moved into place for her.

"Dr. Heckel!"

"Piper, Alex! So Piper, how are you feeling?"

"Moody, sore and lots of nausea. Already feeling my abs getting ripped up. I sit down when I can. I'd like to wait another six weeks to quit my second job."

"As long as your not overexerting yourself you should be able to do that. Are you eating? Having cravings?"

"Alex makes sure of it. Tacos and strawberry banana smoothies are the biggest ones."

"Eat what you can, when you can. Rest and drink water when you can. Now let's take a look inside."

Piper laid down, smiled at Alex and took her hand.

"Don't worry baby. Little Peanut is fine," Alex whispered as the doctor put the wand inside her wife.

"See that white blur, that's your baby. That's your yolk sac. We will have you back in a week to verify presence of a heartbeat. I will make some copies of the ultrasound images for you."

A week later, they returned to the office. The baby measured the expected seven weeks. There was a tiny flicker of his heart that made them tear up and Alex kiss her wife and then caress her tiny bump. When the doctor turned the sound on the tears really started to roll down. It was the most beautiful sound either one had ever heard.

"Well Alex the badass is sobbing. Who knew all it took was a tiny human's little heart to make her cry. "

"In the right womb a little heart belonging to a human the size of a blueberry can reduce me to a puddle. I swore I wouldn't go soft but here I am. A soft, overly emotional mother."

"Aw. That's not a bad thing. You love him. If you weren't crying at the sound of his heartbeat I'd be worried. You cried like crazy the day we knew for sure I was pregnant. So, baby, you've been soft."

"Your right. I just didn't know it would be this intense. But I guess you never really know until it happens. I have intense feelings for you and naturally now for our son too."

"He loves you too. I just sense that he responds to your touch and voice when you sing to him. Even though it's too early for any of that. Still, I know."


	20. Dreaming of a Blessing

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hey babe, I found a lesbian parenting group in Concord that meets at a Starbucks tomorrow. Wanna go?"

"What time?"

"6:30."

"I'm off at four so sure."

Piper came home the next afternoon to a nervous wife.

"Pipes, what if they judge me for how I look. It was a lot for our own friends who knew me before. Every time we go anywhere people point and stare and ask questions that are various levels of offensive. They never ask me why my face looks weird or I have a severe limp or struggle with words and anything remotely cognitive or always wear sunglasses. I don't do it to be rude."

"Shhh...baby I know. People judge what they don't understand. They don't know how quickly you can become severely disabled or loose your perfect health and others fear that very thing. But I doubt these are people we have to worry about judging me, you, us or our choice to have Little Peanut. And if they do we never have to go back. And I will always defend you if need be cause I'm your wife."

"I love you and your passion so much. I know I shouldn't worry but I'm so used to being judged from the beginning. I should know people can be cruel or dumb."

"It's gonna be fine. I'm gonna take a quick shower. Don't worry your pretty little head."

Alex hitched her arm around Piper, who wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, "Guess my love is joining me."

"Seeing you naked and especially now that your body seems to change every time I see it relaxes me."

"What do we have now?"

"An adorable little grape."

When they got to their bathroom Piper helped Alex sit on the lid of the toilet. Then she seductively stripped off her work clothes as Alex whistled and pawed at her as Piper started giggling. She climbed into the shower as her wife looked on. When she turned off the water her wife handed her a towel. Piper ducked into her dresser and grabbed underwear, the only bra that still fit, a teal v-neck and purple yoga pants. She changed and helped her wife back to the couch then grabbed their purses and Alex's cane. She helped her up and the two left.

Half an hour later they walked into the Starbucks and found a table with eight women around it.

"Hi, I called yesterday," Alex told the first woman who turned around.

"You must be Alex. I'm this must be your wife."

"Yes. This is Piper. She's nine weeks pregnant with our son. I know its early but we don't have a support system," she responded as Piper pulled out a chair and helped Alex sit down and rested her cane on the side of the table.

"Of course your welcome. This is my wife Violet. We have two and four year old boys, Jude and Justin and are thinking about trying for a third. Then Heather and Lisa. They have an eighteen month old daughter Mia. And Rachel and Amy. They have a two year old daughter Emma and are three months along with their second. Finally we have Amber and Danielle and their nine month old twin boys Ethan and Jacob."

"You have a name yet?"

"We're waiting to get to twelve weeks and actually getting pregnant on the first try after being told using my nearly forty year old wife's eggs meant little chance of implantation ever is still settling in. But she was an only child from a small family and after a nearly fatal mugging in the City we decided to move to the country and start a family and she decided she wanted a bio child. But the attack took away her ability to carry a baby. But I always wanted to carry a child. The plan is after this one is a year old for me to have a bio child."

"That's how it is. Mia came about in similar circumstances. Lisa was 42 when they got pregnant. They spent four and a half years total trying. Originally with Heather but after six months found out she was infertile. Lisa was 38."

Lisa interrupted Juli, "So doctors know nothing. You are first time moms but don't believe the statistics and from one older mother to another don't let them tell you that you can't have a midwife or drug free birth. Yes it will have to be in a hospital but when your an older mama you don't get necessarily get a second chance to have the birth you want."

"Good cause I'm doing everything right. As few chemicals and as much organic and sustainable as possible. I don't want to spend nine months trying so hard to have a healthy chemical free baby and quitting all unnecessary meds to drug my baby at the finish line."

"I know the feeling. We spent so many years taking our fertility for granted and then after years of struggling I wanted the best for my baby. Now Heather is thinking about carrying one of our frozen embryos. She wants the birth experience."

"I can understand that. I'm already jealous. Its my bio child but I don't get the experience. Piper is so amazing at including me in everything. I hold her hair when she pukes, it kinda reminds me of when she was a twenty-one year old lightweight. I give her massages and foot rubs. Make sure she gets enough rest, eats well, takes her pills and drinks enough water."

"And I remind her of how special this is something that not long ago wasn't a reality. I never imagined when I decided to marry Alex carrying my partner's baby was possible. I tell her he's not very exciting yet. All he's doing is ripping up my abs, making me pudgy, pukey and emotional. I don't mind the boobs until I go to work as a waitress at a pub and am reminded men are pricks. Making drunken comments about my 'huge tits and ass' constantly. I have a wedding ring but they don't care. Then all the people that when they find out I'm pregnant for the first time with a boy tell me how thrilled my husband must be. I tell them 'yeah my wife and I are ecstatic.' Nobody believes I'm a lesbian. If I had a dollar for everyone who told me 'your too pretty to be a dyke,' we'd be rich."

"Yup, us too," blonde haired Amy volunteered.

They kept talking about parenting, pregnancy and living as lesbian couples with children. They watched the toddlers play as they finished their coffees. Other than 42 year old Lisa and 36 year old Heather all the other mothers were 25 to 34. Juli was the 34 year old. Piper and Alex became close friends with the older three women. After nearly a year, they finally had their first real friends. Lisa gave them the number to the midwife they used.

Three weeks later Piper was having another hormonal moment. She was standing in front of the mirror naked and crying. Alex could see the tears and she padded into the bathroom and put her arms around her wife's swollen belly and kissed her shoulder.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I don't feel pregnant. I don't see it."

"You are twelve weeks. The sickness should go away. You don't have a huge bump but for the first time in all the years I've known you you have a belly. And there's the hard ball under my hands. Its a cute round bump that's just starting to get noticed. Your boobs are still veiny, dark and swollen. You have heartburn. You are just as pregnant as when you were sick."

"Good things when they happen to us get ripped away just as fast."

"Shall I give you the top five list? Number one being this little boy in your belly. He loves us as much as we love him, I just know it. We get a second chance at a life, one where I never imported drugs and I never convinced you to carry a damn bag of money or put all three of our lives at risk. Where I never neglected or treated you like shit. We have a knack for finding each other. And I love you and always will. And you are the best, most good thing to ever happen to me."

"I'm just so scared something will go wrong. I love him so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"He's fine. A perfect little lime. Don't worry baby, its not gonna me to play the heartbeat?"

"Will you?"

"Come with me."

When they were sitting on the bed, Alex unlocked her phone and played the video of their ultrasound for their NT scan. They had their first visit with Dr. Wilson, their OB a week before. They watched the baby move and heard the heartbeat. They had a sample taken for a CVS test.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you. You always could talk me down. I'm glad I'm on this journey with you."

"I'm glad I am too, kid. Pancakes and shopping?"

"I could use some new jeans. My biggest pair doesn't button anymore."

"Is it time for pregnancy jeans already?"

"Maybe. Little Peanut here is making me put on weight like crazy. Ripping up my abs, taking over my brain and making me hormonal."

"Don't lie, kid. You love it. He hasn't just taken over your brain. He's taken over mine too. He's the first and last thing I think about every day."

"I just can't wait until I can feel him move. It just feels like there's no payoff for all the crap I'm going through."

"You are putting on weight, your showing. He's healthy and you are doing such an amazing job taking care of our son. You put him and his needs first. I'll make you some tea and breakfast. Come out when your ready."

Alex kissed Piper and then her bump.

"Be right there baby. Thanks for taking such good care of us. Making sure I eat and exercise even when I don't want to."

"Of course. Your the love of my life and this little guy I love so much. I love you two in a way I didn't think possible. Its my job to protect you and him."

After breakfast the two headed to the mall. Piper got her first two bags of maternity clothes. She bought jeans, shorts and t-shirts and tank tops. They went to lunch. They bought another bag of baby clothes on clearance and fell in love with a white bassinet that they bought and put at the foot of the bed. They then laid on the bed and Alex started rubbing Piper's feet.

"Pipes, I think peanut needs a real name. We have had multiple genetic tests that all say he's a healthy baby boy. Your into your second trimester."

"Any ideas?"

"I really like Charles as a middle name, after _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_. He never gave up on the thing he really wanted, no matter what adversity he faced or who said he couldn't have his dream."

"I love it. But the name I fell in love with makes a better middle name for Charles. It's cool and uncommon but not out there."

"I can be convinced. What is it?"

"Asher. It means blessing. I thought it was perfect for our little miracle baby."

"I like it. Charles Asher Daniels. Its got a nice rhythm. Charlie Daniels."

Piper caressed her bump and cooed, "Charlie Daniels."

Alex kissed her wife's bump, "Hi there Charlie. Your mommies love you so much."

They then cuddled and made out until they fell asleep.

A week later they transferred from Dr. Wilson to the midwife Lisa recommended, Angeline Davis.

"Hi mommies. I'm Nurse Angie."

"I'm Piper and this is my wife Alex," she said as she pointed at the brunette in the chair.

"Hello. And you are thirteen weeks?"

"Yes. A healthy little boy," she pointed at her bump, "this is Charles Asher, Charlie."

"Name and everything."

"Yes, we've been attached since transfer day."

"You used IVF, correct?"

"Yes. We used my wife's egg."

"Let's check your vitals. You did your urine sample."

They were all good and then she felt her abdomen and listened to the heart beat on a Doppler. This made Alex tear up as always.

"I can never get over that sound. I swore I would never become one of those women but from the first test I became an emotional mess. She's the pregnant one."

"Sometimes with my two mom families the nonpregnant partner can sometimes pick up on the pregnant mama's hormones. And it's your child, its normal to feel that bond. I'd imagine even more so knowing he's biologically yours."

"Makes sense. And I've known her since she was just this young kid and now we're having a kid."

"It still happens sometimes. Your appetite been good?"

"Yes. Luckily, Alex is a great cook. She makes all sorts of healthy organic food. She usually makes me a smoothie and tea in the morning. Then sends me to work with a healthy lunch. Makes us dinner and then ginger tea before bed. I struggle with lots of heartburn, Alex teases me that I'm going to give birth to a gorilla. Cause he's huge and evidently hairy."

"He is measuring big but your wife is very tall, so that's expected."

"Plus the donor was six two."

The three got to know each other and the midwife gave them suggestions. They discussed a natural birth at a hospital birthing center. They felt lucky to have found a midwife who believed the same way they did.


	21. Forty

_Five Weeks Later_

Piper threw her keys and purse down by the door and strode over to her wife watching a movie on the couch.

"There's my birthday girl."

"There's my pregnant wife. How was work?"

"Good. Struggling not to overdo it. I put so much into work and forget the work my body is doing already."

"You need to rest baby. Its not good for either of us. What time are our dinner reservations?"

"Six."

"So we have an hour till we have to leave."

"Yup. Wanna join me for a shower?"

"Is that even a question," Alex teased as she turned her movie off and hobbled as fast as she could behind Piper down the hallway, making the blonde run. She grabbed her and turned her around as she entered their room and kissed her passionately as she caressed her sides and bump.

"I love you."

"You think you get birthday shower sex after that stunt?"

"I know I do."

"Ah, my cocky badass wife. Tell Charlie sorry for making him feel like he's on a carnival ride."

Alex unbuttoned Piper's black collared shirt and kissed her bump, "Momma's sorry for making you shake all over the place and making your mommy more tired. Momma loves you," she then kissed her wife's bump again.

"Mommy forgives you. Now you can help me out of these clothes."

"Of course." Alex finished unbuttoning her shirt and then out of her black maternity skinny jeans and then her socks and underwear. Then Piper helped her out of her black sweats and t shirt, socks and panties. Alex started the water and then made out with Piper while the water warmed up.

"C'mon babe. Let me help you in," Alex reached her hand out to her wife.

"Even though you can be an ass sometimes you are still the best."

"I try," Alex said as she washed her wife's hair.

"Which one?"

"To be the best wife and mom-to-be ever. I try not to be an ass these days."

"I've noticed. Somebody making you soft?"

Alex just ran her hands across Piper's bump, "Yes. I don't want our kid to learn from my bad qualities. We're all he has to look to."

"Baby just cause he's going to look to us doesn't mean we have to be perfect. Now less talking more fucking your horny pregnant wife."

"Who's the birthday girl?"

"You are but you know you love fucking me."

"You want me, okay princess, got it," Alex started kissing down the blonde's body and once she was on her knees she started gently kneading Piper's swollen, sensitive breast as she started licking her wet center. She listened to her breathing go crazy and her hand catch the wall as she screamed Alex's name and came in her mouth.

"You are unbelievable."

"I thought you came wildly before and then you got pregnant and your insane."

"We'll see who is insane when she comes," Piper kissed Alex, their tongues toying with each other as she moved her hand down her body.

"Sopping wet and open, just as I expected," without warning she pushed two fingers inside her wife.

"Fuck! Piper!"

"Ha ha. Happy birthday to my precious Alex, happy birthday to you," she said as she pushed another finger in and flicked her clit with her thumb as Alex orgasmed with each thrust. She started pulling at the blonde's hair and gasping for breath.

"Scream my name! C'mon say my name baby! Come undone for me!"

"Piper! Pi-per! I lo-oo-ove you-uu!"

Piper pulled her fingers out and slowly lowered down.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Just cause I'm pregnant and clumsy doesn't mean I can't eat my wife out on her birthday."

"Careful. I don't want to spend the night at the ER because you fell on your belly."

"Don't worry. Let me do this, baby."

Piper then started running her tongue up and down her wife's folds as she got hotter and plunged her tongue into her depths. Cum streamed down her chin as the brunette screamed and shook. When the aftershocks were done Alex helped her wife up. Then she carefully climbed out and then wrapped her wife in a towel.

Alex started fishing through her side of the closet in a black bra, grey panties and dark blue jeans.

"Baby, I bought something for you to wear tonight," she handed her wife a box.

She tore into it and found a soft, dark green sweater. "I love it!"

"I wasn't sure. I know anything that isn't black you usually hate. I just thought it would look good on you."

"Yeah especially since you convinced me that dying my hair black was not motherhood or witness protection friendly."

"And you convinced me to dye my hair ash blonde for the second reason."

"Can I dress you?"

"Of course. Man I can't believe how big my panties are these days."

"Baby's giving you an ass and filling out your hips. Not so tiny anymore but obviously still very attractive. Let's see dark blue maternity skinny jeans and the burgundy sweater that hugs you in all the right places. And of course white bra for those swollen balloons of yours, they get much bigger they'll be bigger than mine."

"Jealous, babe?"

"Not one bit. Want your anniversary present?"

"Sure."

Alex handed her a small box with a pink pearl necklace and diamond solitaires.

"Want yours?"

She handed Alex a box with a heart shaped gold locket and a picture from their first Christmas married and their son's most recent sonogram picture.

"Its beautiful! Put it on me."

Piper finished putting her new earrings and necklace on and then helped her wife's locket on.

They then did their hair and makeup. Alex put black boots on and Piper slid on a pair of brown ballet flats.

"Preggo chic, babe."

"Would you expect anything less from your WASPy wife? If I'm gonna bake a human I'm gonna look good doing it. Especially now that I'm not sick anymore and I'm starting to get a nice size bump. I worked hard for this baby, I want everyone to know I'm pregnant."

"That's my baby in there so I agree. Let's get to dinner before your sexy preggo mommy body causes us to never leave this room."

"You mean you prefer French cuisine to my pussy?"

"A little. And I plan on eating you for dessert. But a girl needs her strength."

"Ah, yes Alex's favorite dessert."

"Can't help that's the greatest sweet taste in all the universe."

"I don't know, you taste pretty damn amazing yourself."

"Again, dinner reservations," Alex teased as she swatted Piper's ass until they were putting jackets on and leaving the house.

They sat at dinner for two hours talking and gazing into each other's eyes. When their drinks came Piper toasted her wife, "Here's to forty!"

"Yes, and hopefully its better than the last decade of my life. Cause thirties sucked. But looking at you and all that sweater reveals, I know they will be."

"It didn't all suck, did it?"

"Just most. The parts where we were happy and together and making our son were the only good parts. I love you babe."

"I love you baby."

They ordered an amazing chocolate cake and Alex had a shot of cognac to close out their dinner. Alex managed her cane while interlacing her left hand's fingers with Piper's as they headed back onto the street and felt the beginnings of the Autumn chill.

"That was such an amazing night, kid. Hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Next birthday is Charlie's!"

"Your right! He's still got a lot of work to do to get ready for it."

"I know and I just enjoy everyday and every milestone along the way."

"I should feel flutters soon, I'm so impatient."

"Until he's kicking things you don't want kicked."

"I guess. Let's go home and you can have your other dessert."

Alex looped her fingers on the spandex band of her pants, "oh yeah?"

"Hope your still hungry."

"Mmmm...I could eat, depending on what's being served."

"Me."

"My favorite!"

"Let's get home then before you talk me into having sex in public in this life," Piper teased as she helped Alex into their car and buckle her seat belt. Half an hour later they were tugging at each other's clothes as Piper fumbled for the lock, "Al, ease up tiger. I'd like to get inside before you ravish me."

"But I've been waiting for three hours."

"You can wait for three more minutes and then you can strip me naked in the entryway for all I care."

"I'm gonna take you up on that."

As soon as Piper locked the door Alex unbuttoned her pants and the two moved quickly to their room. Piper pushed Alex onto the bed and stripped down to just her bra and gave Alex a lap dance as she stripped the brunette who kept trying to touch her wife. Then she pushed up and teased her mouth with her breasts.

"God your sexy," she said as her hands finally caressed the sides of her bump.

"You like your other birthday present?"

"Why don't you feel my panties and find out for yourself."

"Tempting."

She stuck her fingers into her wife's panties, "So wet," she teased as she grabbed her wife's engorged, sensitive clit and pulled, making her wife bite her lip. She kept doing it until her wife screamed. Then she pulled her underwear off and positioned her wife on the bed so she could lick and nibble at her throbbing pussy and grasping her breast, kneading it with her palm as Alex lost control of her body. She put two fingers inside her warm center as she sucked on her clit, flicking it with her tongue randomly as Alex orgasmed on top of orgasm. When the cum stopped flowing Piper led Alex back down from her high.

"Your really bad at that. Who taught you how to do that?"

"This amazing woman I fell for years ago but I went off book a long time ago."

"Can I have my dessert now?"

"Give me a minute to prop myself up."

When she was comfortable Alex started working on her nipple, biting it slowly knowing it would make her stretch like a cat. She started moving her hand down her body, running her nails along the taut skin over her bump before reaching her final destination. She ran her fingers along her folds, grasping at her sensitive nerves. Then her mouth followed her hand's journey as her wife's excitement built. She grabbed her clit between her teeth as her tongue rested along the edge of her nub. She screamed and her toes curled as she pivoted her hips. Alex moved her mouth down, grabbing at her lips. Licking along her folds as she built up excitement as she squirmed and begged for release. Alex kept teasing her clit until her wife was struggling for air. She squeezed her breast as she nibbled her clit, taking pleasure in the ecstasy of her pain, making her orgasm as she plunged her tongue inside her and her fingers inside her bra as she grasped at her sensitive nipple. She guided her orgasm and eruption to climax and then completion. Piper pulled her up and the two made out until Piper got them grey sweats and black undershirts for pajamas and cuddled under the blankets and kissed until their eyelids got heavy and Alex nestled her hands under her wife's bump, as she did every night as they slept. It was her best attempt to protect her family.


	22. Butterfly

A little over a week later Piper was relaxing with her long sleeve grey shirt pulled up while Alex ran her hands along her bump and singing and talking to their son when all of a sudden Piper gasped and pushed up on her elbows really fast.

"Pipes!? Is something wrong?"

"I think I just felt Charlie move. Sing that song you were just singing."

Alex did and Piper started beaming, "He did it again! I told you he responded to your voice. He's kicking like crazy."

"How does it feel?"

"Its the weirdest feeling I've ever felt. Its tiny flutters. But its reassuring that there's a living being inside me."

"Wow. And all cause he heard my voice. I love you baby boy," she kissed her bump and then her wife, taking her into her arms as tears of joy rolled down their cheeks as they smiled through kisses.

As she entered her fifth month of pregnancy, she had put in her two weeks at the pub. She was going to give her notice to the café but her boss offered her a full time morning shift leader position and allow her to take two months leave after the baby comes. It didn't hurt that Lauren was a better boss than Declan who was as bad as his customers. Lauren also told her she could bring her son and wife to work with her. Fifteen dollars an hour and an open minded boss, she couldn't resist.

Now she was twenty-one weeks and preparing for her second trimester ultrasound.

"You ready?"

"One last heartburn pill and I will be."

Piper checked out her dark pregnancy jeans and black maternity shirt. Her bump had recently become a lot more pronounced and her breasts even more swollen.

"Your radiantly beautiful," she turned Piper around and kissed her.

"Heartburn and indigestion aren't pretty nor is our son who thinks my bladder is a water bed."

"Part of the glory of creating new life."

"You did this to me. Your why I'm fat, sick and bloated and in pain."

"You offered. And you love being pregnant when you aren't feeling sick. When you aren't sick you don't believe your pregnant. We can't win."

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"I don't know baby, maybe cause I know you best."

An hour later they were laying in the ultrasound room. The tech put the familiar cold gel on her bump and pushed the wand around.

"There's the head. It's eyes and mouth. Brain development is good. The hands and fingers. Its developing well. On the larger side. Heart rate is strong. You want to know the sex?"

"We had two genetic tests, so it should be a boy."

"And you are for sure having a little boy," the tech pointed out his parts.

"Well look at that."

When the tech left the room Piper turned to Alex,  
"The idea of two women raising a little boy is only slightly scary."

"Babe we will do fine. There is nothing we can't teach him. I know there's that tiny part of you that hates everything being harder and wonders how this will work. He has two parents who love him so much and will let him be whoever he wants to be. He already has more than we ever did."

"I worry about voicing those moments. I have no doubt that I'm a lesbian and you are the only person in the world I want to create a family with. I failed miserably at trying to change. I know I can't but I'm making so many decisions for him."

"The life you created in your head, you were taught to want is so vastly incongruent with what your heart wants and who you are supposed to be. You can be both gay and not quite a Kinsey ten. You live in denial or walk in your truth, either way your life is harder than the average person. He will sometimes have to live with our choices and it won't always be good. As for Charlie, you can't miss what you've never had. He's healthy and loved. He will be happy and secure. I promise you that's all he wants."

"I love you so much. The life my heart led me to is a billion times better than any that I ever imagined."

"Same here baby. The life I imagined didn't include marriage, homemaking and certainly not Charlie. Then I woke up from a coma and that was all I wanted."

"You shoulda told me sooner."

"I had just gotten you back and I was sure it was a dream I could never have."

"Well your impossible dream is giving me heartburn and practicing gymnastics and Judo in my womb."

"Our miracle."

"Yes, Al. Our precious miracle who's a colossal pain in my ass, just like his mother."

"I'm the pain in the ass? You really wanna go there Pipes? Cause your a pain in the ass too."

"Point taken. But you love us to death."

"I adore you two to death."

"Al, you think the baby will have your beautiful green eyes? I married you for those and your smokin' bod."

"He looks exactly like me. His face is mine. He's already going to be tall. He likely will have lots of dark hair. If he has any sense he will choose my eyes. They get all the girls."

"What if he doesn't like girls?"

"Then I'm sure they would get all the boys too. I just care that he finds someone who loves him as much as his mommies love each other."

"Me too. And treats him as well as his momma treats me too."


	23. Winter Showers

_Five Weeks Later_

Piper came into the house after helping Lauren by working five hours at the café on Thanksgiving morning. She hung her jacket and purse on the hook as she sat in the chair that sat by the door and took her snow boots off. Then she tiptoed down the hall, it was nine am and she wasn't sure if Alex was awake, she had cooking to do but most of it they had started yesterday, ever since Piper's birthday Alex had finally started allowing her to help in the kitchen.

She tiptoed into their bedroom where her wife was watching the news.

"Good morning, baby," she said as she pulled her shirt off and Alex"s KISS shirt on and snuggled under their duvet.

"Morning. How was work?"

"Slow. Whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting for the parade to start. Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure."

"Can you put the turkey in? The oven should be heated."  
"Of course."

Moments later she returned to their room and back under the covers. She lifted Alex's arm, rested her head on her chest and put her arm back around her. Alex kissed the top of her head and tightened her grip on the blonde. They snuggled as they watched the floats and balloons pass by. As they saw the cartoon characters Piper imagined watching their shows with Charlie. When the parade ended they got up and started heating up side dishes. Lisa, Heather, Rachel, Amy and their respective daughters were coming at four and dinner was supposed to be at five. They bought an obscenely large turkey, a twelve pound bird for seven adults and two toddlers. They made stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans, salad, corn, gravy and cranberry sauce. Lisa made rolls and Rachel made a pumpkin pie. They went around the table mentioning what they were thankful for. Then they were done with dinner they watched _Miracle on 34th Street_ before their friends left.

"That was a great night."

"I know, Al. Its been so long since we've had a dinner party."

"Yeah and with this little guy coming in three months it might be awhile till it happens again."

"I know."

"Lisa invited us to a holiday party on December 12th at their house."

"That should be fun. Lisa didn't seem like herself tonight."

"I know. Do you think she's pregnant? They were thinking about it. Maybe something happened with Heather so she tried. We know how IVF can work."

"Wanna cuddle in bed and watch another movie?"

"You don't wanna fuck the cook? C'mon Pipes."

"I ate too much."

"Your tummy hurt? Want some peppermint tea?"

"Yeah and an antacid."

"You get into some jammies, pick a movie and get comfy and I'll be right back."

"You sure its okay, Al?"

She limped over and kissed the blonde's head and then her lips, "Shhh babe. Of course it is. I would never make you even think that you have to do something you don't want to do. Anything I get to do with you means so much to me, more than you'll ever know."

"You sure?"

Alex kissed her deeply until they were both gasping for air, "what does that tell ya, Pipes?"

"Point taken."

Minutes later Alex came back with two steaming cups of tea. She handed her wife a cup of tea and joined her wife under the covers with a kiss.

 _Three weeks later_

The two walked into Lisa and Heather's house. It was a buzz of friends they had become close to over the past three months. They noticed the 'Welcome baby boy' banner and Lisa ushered them into the living room.

"Is this for us," Alex asked since Piper was speechless as it settled in that this wasn't a holiday party.

" Yes," Lisa answered as she hugged the pair, "The girls wanted to do something for you. Nobody should have their first baby without a shower. We only met you two three months ago but it feels like a lot longer."

"This is so amazingly sweet. It feels so much longer for us too. Right Pipes?"

"Yes."

"You two sit down. Would you like some punch or cocoa. I can make you some egg nog or bring you a beer if you would like, Alex."

"I'll take a beer."

"Cocoa for me."

The rest of their friends came out to the living room. Amy and Piper started talking about pregnancy and their feelings as they approached the end. Rachel had carried their older daughter, so this was technically her first time. They had appetizers and then it was present time. They got clothes, toys, blankets and baby supplies. They got bottles and pacifiers. A sea life themed baby bath. A breast pump. And finally, they got the baby travel system they had spent weeks talking about how much they wanted it but knew there was no way they could afford a five hundred dollar stroller system. But Piper was in love with it and Alex, unable to accept she couldn't make her wife happy had searched everywhere trying to find it at an affordable price but it would have to be half price for there to be a remote possibility for that to happen. Now here it was in grey and black, exactly what Piper wanted. The blonde screamed and cried when she realized what it was.

"This is too much Lisa!"

"We make six figures every year. This is nothing for us."  
 _Yeah they are criminal lawyers, if they knew who we really were they wouldn't do all this for us._

"Were you behind this, Al?"

"I had no idea. I don't think I would have been able to keep it to myself if I did. You know how bad I wanted to give this to both of you."

"Thanks Lisa," she exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Your welcome. Oh and I bought a weather cover and extra base just in case."

"Thanks," Alex joined her wife and friend in hugging their friend. She turned and saw the rest of their friends smiling. She hated that she couldn't independently give her wife her every desire and be the sole provider of her happiness. That was probably impossible even when she was the wealthy, alluring older woman and even more now that she was living on Piper's meager wages and her disability check. An hour later Lisa and Heather helped them into their house and carried their presents into Charlie's future nursery.

"You don't have the nursery together yet?"

"We have boxes and a paint swatch we like."

"If you need help let us know. I know you both have a lot of pride and neither one of you will tell anybody why but that doesn't really matter. We're here for you but if you don't ask we can't know what you need."

"Thanks Lisa," they both answered.

"You wanna know a secret?"

"Yes."

"I'm two months pregnant. Heather wanted to try so bad but the RE said she would never carry to term. So here we are. Heather is still distraught over it and I'm not sure she loves this baby."

"She'll come around. The early days after Piper got a positive test I was so happy. Then one day I started crying while she was at work. Cause this was happening to her, cause I failed. Cause he would know I didn't want him until I nearly lost everything. And I spent weeks crying until one day Piper caught me crying cause she came home early. And she held me for hours until I finally started talking. She listened and held me. She knew I had been depressed but she didn't want to say anything. So my point is if you know she's hurting then help her talk."

"Thanks Alex."

"No thank you. Get home safe."

"Night."

Alex then padded to the bedroom. She snuck up on her wife who was engrossed in some program on the TV and kissed behind her ear. Piper giggled and turned to Alex who had started nibbling her ear lobe as she got her wife's attention. She pushed her hand down her sweatpants and felt along her thermal covered inner thighs.

"Let me love you."

Piper flipped the TV off as Alex kept her tongue's attention on her ear, "I'm not stopping you. Just you better not wake the baby."

"If I do I won't go to sleep till he does."

Alex started grasping at Piper's long sleeve shirt, briefly breaking contact to pull her shirt and thermal top over her head. Running her hand down her body and along her protruding bump, still so amazed that there was a human in there. Some people found it a turn off but it was a turn on for her and luckily pregnancy made her wife even more of a sex fiend. She gave her breast attention as she planted kisses down her wife's jaw to her neck as Piper's pupils dilated and her mouth and hands searched for contact until they broke contact once again so Piper could quickly strip herself and then Alex. Both of them palmed the other one's breast as their tongues searched for dominance and their fingers ran along their folds.

"Please! I, I need you in me!"

Alex teased her wife's wet, open center as her wife attempted to pivot her hips but her bump was in the way. Her orgasm built in strength as her wife nibbled and sucked on her collarbone. She slowly put two fingers inside her and Piper followed her move as they made contact with each other's g-spots, moving faster and pushing deeper with each thrust until they climaxed and came simultaneously. Then Alex encouraged her to sit on the edge of the bed and then she knelt down in front of her and started kissing along her inner thigh as her fingers put pressure on her clit. As her second orgasm built her tongue went to work on her folds. Her teeth took over her fingers' work and pulled at her throbbing, sensitive clit. Piper took hold of her wife's hair and tried to push her in deeper. She responded by licking around her opening.

"Al! Al! Baby, please. Plee-zzzee! I need your to-oo-ouunge in me."

Alex responded by quickly in one strong motion thrust her tongue inside her opening as the blonde exploded beneath her tongue as she screamed, "Al. Al. Al. Lexxxxx! Baby! Baby! Oh fuck, fuck, fuccckk! Alex. Alex!"

When the shocks subsided Alex gently and slowly withdrew her tongue and licked her way back up Piper's body, planting gentle kisses along her bump, feeling his body beneath her hands. She followed up to her still dark, erect nipples and the taut skin around her swollen, hardened breasts. Then she worked more on the pink-red spot on her collarbone.

"Tryna give me a hickey? We are twelve sometimes."

"Mmm...but your skin tastes so good. And you always smell amazing," Alex then moved up to her lips and Piper laid on her side then Alex rested her arm over the top of her bump and Piper tried her best to wrap her arms around Alex as they made out. After they were gasping for air Piper dressed Alex and then herself and turned their space heater on.

"Come be my little spoon."

"Of course. What's Charlie?"

"My tiny spoon. I love you. Every day as you do something that isn't easy on your body or brain I fall more in love with you."

"I love you too. It isn't easy but its so worth it. Even the pain and headaches."

"You are so amazing. Night babe."

"Night."

The two cuddled and Alex kissed the back of her wife's neck until they both fell asleep.


	24. Almost Time

_Seven_ _Weeks_ _Later_

Piper took off from work at just over 36 weeks when working on her feet got to be too hard for her. She was having a lot of swelling and the midwife couldn't tell if her headaches and vision issues were from her TBI or preeclampsia so she sent her home to rest and she had to have extra testing. She stayed within acceptable range so she was able to stick with her midwife.

The first thing they did was finally put the nursery together with help from Juli and Heather. They used charcoal grey environmentally friendly no fume paint on the walls. They bought white furniture, a dark brown bookshelf and tan glider with matching ottoman. They bought bright green curtains. Hung white letters on the wall that spelled out his name and underneath a white keepsake shelf that they put a classic Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal and a floppy white bunny on opposite sides of it. Put Charlie's ultrasound pictures in a white frame, put a picture from their wedding day and another from their first post-prison Christmas in white frames and hung them on the wall. They put a vinyl sticker of a tree on the wall and another that said, "all because two people fell in love." They bought a bed set with blue and brown polka dots and another blue and brown with white stars. They bought a bright green crib skirt and another with blue and brown stripes. They bought a mobile and matching lamp with a yellow moon surrounded by white stars. They put all his little clothes away. Stocked his changing table with all the supplies he would need. Put his blankets in the drawers under the crib.

They had their pregnancy pictures done at 36 weeks, days after she stopped working. They did five poses. Piper didn't originally want to do naked belly pictures. She wasn't sure she wanted Charlie to ever see her surgical scars. Alex convinced her that they shouldn't hide the scars from him, after all they are why he exists. Their favorite picture was one where they were wearing just black bras and dark jeans, Alex was reaching her hands around Piper's bump and making a heart around her belly button. Piper had her hands over Alex's, Alex's head was resting on her wife's shoulder, their smiles and eyes full of love and contentment. This was the picture that joined the collection in Charlie's nursery.

 _One_ _Week_ _Later_

"How are my babies this morning," Alex asked as she came into their room with chamomile tea, juice and pancakes.

"I feel so huge. I couldn't sleep between the baby and indigestion. I can't get comfy. I can't actually get rest. I'm carrying an alien pony. At least he can't do gymnastics anymore. But he doesn't care I have a patch on my ribs. He's digging deeper into my pelvis. Still having contractions, they've gotten more regular the past couple days. I kinda like his little punches though."

"I'm sorry. After breakfast I can rub your back and put cocoa butter on your belly."

"And my breasts and rub my feet and swollen ankles."

"Of course, princess. Anything that will make our son happy?"

"He does love his momma's husky voice."

"Just like his mommy. My two biggest fans. I think he might be a budding rock star."

"Mommy, momma won't buy me a drum set, why? The man who helped make her was a famous drummer and he wasn't nice to her."

"If that's what our alien pony really wants I'll just have to accept it. Whatever he wants I will do my best to give it to him, even if it isn't something I would choose for him."

Alex ran a warm bath while Piper finished her food. She then helped her wife out of her oversized shirt, stretched out sweatpants that used to belong to Alex and panties and into the tub.

"Careful."

Her bump swelled above the water. It stuck out so far in front of her. Every time she swore it couldn't jut out further it did. She still remembered the morning she first noticed her belly button popped, she yelled for Alex to show her.

Alex slipped into the water and held her hands under her wife's large bump and peered at her engorged breasts and dark nipples in the mirror.

"Your hands on my body feel so good. When your rubbing my belly it feels better than sex. I feel electricity I've only ever felt before on the night we met. Charlie loves it too."

"I live to give you pleasure. I just think your bump is so amazing. I feel like I'm borrowing someone else's life," she said as she started rubbing Piper's back.

"I do too. But this baby is ours. The swollen belly and everything else proves it. And we are going to love him so much. The three of us will be so happy."

"Let's get out and then I'll rub your feet."

After she rubbed her feet she started kissing up the inside of her legs.

"Alex, we can't. I could go into labor."

"Your 38 weeks tomorrow. He's huge and healthy. If you do go into labor he'll be fine. It'll be a long time before we can have sex again. You can't say you don't want to."

"I do want to."

Alex started kneading Piper's swollen, tender breast, her nipples dark and erect as she licked and sucked her gently, uncaring when they began to leak slowly, slightly. Toying with her clit. Charlie kicked like crazy as Piper orgasmed.

"Alex! You are so good at that. Come here," she pulled her up and started kissing her as Piper's hand slowly moved down her body, kneading her perfect breasts and along her taut abdomen and the pudge that had settled around her middle since she turned forty. Then finally she slipped her fingers inside her sopping wet center and thrusted slowly ange gently at first, building in speed and intensity as Alex's raw desire flickered harder and her orgasm built until she squirmed and begged for release. Piper kept teasing her until she screamed, "Please! Pip Pi Pupper Pipes! Let me cum!"

"You wanna cum do you," Piper teased as she roughly, in one motion pushed three fingers in as deep and fast as she could, curling them as she felt her explode on her hand as Piper kissed her wife, tongue seeking and just as quickly granted entrance into her mouth. Piper swallowed her moans and screams as she came hard and had orgasms on top of orgasm, with more cum streaming out with each shock.

"I love you Pipes," she said after she was done.

After their sexual release Piper kept feeling contractions. The pain was stronger than ever before.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm having a strong contraction."

"Are you in labor?"

"I don't know. I had this weird spotting yesterday but Charlie was moving and kicking so I thought nothing of it."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I want to be sure before we make the drive."

Those words would ring in her head when she was up all night with contractions, timing them and tracking Charlie's kicks. At five am she had a strong urge to pee. Warm liquid gushed out of her as she had a contraction. Five minutes later she had a contraction and more liquid trickled out of her and dripped down her leg. She could no longer deny what was happening to her.

"Alex! Alex," she screamed over and over as contractions flooded her body, more liquid trickling down with each one. After yelling for ten long minutes she pushed gently at her shoulder.

"What's wrong Piper? Is it the baby," her mind flashing with all that could go wrong.

"My, my...water. broke. I. think."

Alex jumped out of bed, as much as she could accomplish this feat, threw the covers off and put on a bra, long sleeved black shirt and grey sweats and pulled her hair back in a messy bun with some help from Piper. The blonde put on a long sleeved light purple shirt, navy blue hoodie and light blue flannel pajama pants.

Alex checked the hospital bag, "two nightgowns, robe and slippers, pajamas and slippers for me, four pairs of socks, nursing bra, underwear for both of us, birth plan, camera, toiletries, extra clothes for both of us, snacks, chargers, journal and pens, baby book, two baby outfits, a pair of baby mittens, his brown bear fleece one piece snowsuit,two flannel receiving blankets and a heavy cotton blanket. Do we have everything babe?"

Piper was doubled over in pain, "Just grab our purses, a towel and let's go. I would much rather have our son in a hospital."

"Me too."

Minutes later Alex was struggling with her cane while also trying to help Piper to the car. Piper threw her the keys.

"Finally wised up that you can't drive yourself to the hospital in labor?"

"Quit it Alex! Not the fucking time to fucking tease me! Your son is causing me the most extreme pain ever. So I'm not in the mood! Just drive carefully."

"Sorry, love. I know it hurts, He'll be here soon. I hate that your in pain, seeing you hurting breaks my heart. I will drive carefully, my wife and son's lives depend on it."

"Thanks Al. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Your in labor, this is one of the few times you are allowed to be as crazy as you want and yell and scream as much as you want to and I will hold you and be at your beckon call and give you kisses. Rub your back, feed you ice chips. Whatever you need to have and do I will give you."

"I love you. Can you call Angie?"

"Yes."

Minutes later they were off. Piper grasped the handle above the door with each contraction and screamed and cried in pain. Alex gave Piper her hand to hold or squeeze as necessary as they made the forty five minute drive through the snow. Alex's overly careful driving made it take an extra twenty minutes. Piper yelling at her to drive faster, with each contraction she swore she felt his head engage more into her birth canal. In her mind she was sure they weren't going to make it and she was going to give birth in a snow bank. Alex tried to reassure her otherwise but she didn't know what was going on or how labor was supposed to go. But she knew if anyone could manage giving birth by the side of the road on a snowy below freezing morning in the middle of nowhere her wife was strong enough. But they got to the hospital as Piper was in the middle of a blood curdling scream. Fifteen minutes earlier her fear had led her to pull her sweats and underwear down.

Alex parked in the parking garage then turned to her wife, "Pull up your pants and let's go have a baby."

"You ready to meet this creature who is clawing his way out of my vagina? Fuck, ow, ow. Alex," she started to cry.

The older woman took her head and rested it on her shoulder as she ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her, "Its okay. I'm here my precious girl. Your okay. When your ready we'll head up to labor& delivery."

"What if I'm never ready? What if I'm a crappy mother like Carol?"

"Ready or not our son is working his way out of your body. You are already an amazing mother and you love him unconditionally. You took to pregnancy, reveling in it."

"Really?"

"I swear on my mother's soul."

That was all she needed to hear and she grabbed their bags and watched Alex carefully climb out of the car and grab her cane and purse.


	25. Arms Wide Open

Two elevator rides where Piper was torn between her pain and Alex's needs for assistance later they were on their way up to the labor and delivery floor.

Angie, their midwife, arrived fifteen minutes later. Alex was sitting next to Piper on the bed.

"Let's check you Piper," seconds later, "Your water did indeed break. You are at six centimeters and at a +1 station. You are in active labor. Your vitals look good. Baby is head did the contractions start?"

"They first became strong around 1pm, I felt weird from yesterday around 11am and had spotting at 4pm but really started at 11pm."

"You still want drug free childbirth?"

"Yes. It's important to us."

"I would suggest walking around the unit and avoid laying on your back. I see no need for an IV or constant monitoring. There's no shame in changing your mind, just let me know."

The two slipped on their slippers and walked around the unit, struggling and limping the whole way. Piper would lean on Alex, who would hold her and steady herself against the wall when the contractions came. Alex rubbed her back and told her how good she was doing. She told her to let it out when she wanted to cry or scream. Her hair was becoming drenched with sweat. But no matter how sticky it got she still ran her fingers through it. They walked an hour before Piper reached a plateau with her pain.

"Why did I think I could do this!?"

"Natural childbirth?"

"Any of it especially drug free. This fucking hurts worse than anything I've ever felt. I thought okay I've had some serious pain in my life I can do this but I can't. We both know what I survived. I'm not strong enough to bring a human being into the world! Can't he stay in there forever?"

"You are doing this. You are the only person I've ever met who is stronger than me. You are doing such a good job and the only way your going to feel better is to get him out. After being involved with drugs we couldn't drug him. You didn't suffer through your pain by going off narcotics and except for attack anniversary day Ativan to take drugs now. Remember when you told me you wanted to feel him emerge from your body. You wanted to be fully aware when our son was born. You didn't want to be strapped to a bed giving birth on your back."

"Thanks for the reminder, Al."

"It's why I'm here. Well that and I want to see this boy who I love so much who has my face come into the world. Keep walking?"

"I think I want to go back to the room meditate on the ball for a bit. Have some snacks and ice chips."

"Alright."

Once back in the room Alex knelt in front of Piper feeding her ice chips and helping her visualize the good times from when they were young and first in love. Encouraging her to visualize the end goal of meeting Charlie.

Half an hour later, Angie returned to the room to check Piper and Charlie.

"Heart rate is good. He's descended more and you are at 8 centimeters. If I didn't know better I'd swear this wasn't your first baby."

"Guess he's impatient like his mommies," Piper joked.

"I don't think I've ever had an unmedicated mom joke around."

"I've, we've wanted this for a long time."

"I'll be back in an hour. Try doing some squats to get past those last centimeters. I'll be back in an hour."

She did some squats against Alex, Charlie seemed to like it most when she was laying against her.

"I think I want to give birth laying against you."

"I'd be fine with that."

"Alex, I think I need to push!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help me onto the bed and with my breathing."

"Okay baby."

Piper was on all fours with Alex on the bed by her wife's head rubbing her back as she pushed. Angie entered the room, "Well ladies, looks like this baby is coming now. I can just feel the head."

Piper told Alex to sit behind her on the bed and rub her back as she pushed. She threw her head back on Alex's chest in between contractions. Her skin became more red and sweaty with each push. Alex thought she knew how loud her wife could scream but the sounds coming out of her beloved were something else.

"Fuck! I can't do this. It hurts so bad. It feels like my fucking pussy is fucking on fire! Oh, Al it burns, it burns so bad! Make it go away, baby please make it stop," Piper yelled as the tears streamed down her face.

"Pipes, if I could trade places with you or make the pain stop I would in a second. My heart breaks to see you hurting when I know I'm powerless and that you are doing this for me, us because I can't. It isn't fair. Babe, it hurts so bad cause there is the top of his head emerging from you. I can see the top of his head. Look down baby."

She put her hand down between her legs and looked down.

"Look at all that dark hair. No wonder I had so much heartburn. Now it just burns."

Three more pushes and his head was out, Piper screaming at the top of her lungs the whole time with Alex reassuring her about how well she was doing.

"Piper, don't push. I need to suction his nose and mouth."

They both put their hands down between Piper's legs to touch his face as he cried at the top of his lungs. Piper fought the urge to let her impatience and to push now that her son was a real living breathing person

"When your ready slow pushes. I'm going to let you two catch your son."

"Really," Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Al, you catch him."

"Okay."

Two more pushes and his shoulders were out. Alex helped guide him out with the midwife's instructions. One more push and at 1 pm, twenty-four hours after labor started, their son slipped out into Alex's hands.

"He's all slippery and bloody. And beautiful," Alex told her wife as she put their newborn son on her chest.

"You did it, kid," Alex exclaimed.

"I can't believe it! We made this Al, we made this," Piper cried as Charlie screamed, Angie did his apgar then turned to Alex, "would you like to cut the cord?"

"I don't know. My fine motor skills are unpredictable to sucky and I have extremely low vision. Pipes?"

"Go ahead. Its part of your role in our son's delivery."

"You sure?"

"I know what your capable of better than anyone. If I didn't think you could do it I wouldn't let you."

"What if I miss and cut his thing off?"

"Uhm, that's kinda impossible. Please, Al, I really want you to," she pleaded with her deep blue doe eyes, giving her that one look that killed her every time. Angie handed Alex the scissors and she severed the physical connection between her wife and son with a smile that reflected a mix of love and pride.

When she was done he rested against Piper's chest.

Alex pushed the strap of her wife's nightgown down, "There you go my babies."

"He's really ours. Our precious little boy. He's so beautiful. He really does look just like you, Al. I don't get any of what Polly told me about all of this. Labor hurt like a motherfucker but the rest I loved or love."

"Your not her. Good thing too."

"Funny Al but true."

"Hi Charles Asher. I'm your mommy. I've been so looking forward to meeting you. You grew in my tummy. Sometimes you hurt or annoyed me but I forgive you. And for all the times you'll hurt, annoy me or do something I disapprove of know I forgive and love you always. Before anything I want you to know that, I wish my mother had ever said or did that but because I chose to love and care for your mother for life she withdrew her love and was barely a presence in my life. I will fail but I won't cause you the pain and damage she caused me. I love you so much."

"And I'm your momma. I'm the one who has been singing and reading to you. You came from my egg and your mommy's tummy. It's a long story but momma nearly died and one of the things that happened was I lost the ability to carry a baby but your mommy loved me so much she said she'd carry my baby. You look just like me Charlie. I will love you forever and I promise to always protect you. I fucked things up with your mommy and so many times nearly lost her but I'm gonna do better with you. I promise you baby boy. I can't promise I'll always be here or not die when your twenty-eight like my mom did. Or that I will never go completely blind or one day forget who I am, you and your mommy are. I'm lucky I survived long enough to bring you into the world. I know I don't look like or talk like other moms. Sometimes my brain does weird things and I get sad or angry for no reason. I'm sure being my son won't always be easy for you and for that I'm sorry just know whatever questions you have ask and when you hurt let me comfort you. I wished and waited for you long before I knew I did. I love you so much, baby boy."

The two spent the next half hour wordlessly looking at and gently touching their son.

Then Angie broke in,"Sorry to interrupt the family lovefest and this sweet bonding moment but I have to take him to be checked and cleaned up. His breathing is fine so I will bring him right back."

"Bye, little Charlie."

"Bye baby boy. Momma loves you so much. More than I ever thought I had the capacity to love."

"I know. I love him so much. How it felt for my naked breast be what he searches for when he needs comfort. Pushing him out was the hardest thing I've ever done but my heart swelled with each push."

"Watching you strain so hard and yell so loud made me experience a whole new level of love. A love I never thought I would feel but now that I've gone there I can't imagine living without this feeling. How did I go through forty years without experiencing this. This is the greatest high I've ever felt. As I watched you push a human being out of you for us, because you love me that much I knew once again nobody could ever love me like you do. And then I was the first hands to touch our son and that was so amazing. I don't know how my heart doesn't burst. I never got what the big deal with babies was, now I do and I can't put it into words. I feel so empty now that for the first time in his life I'm not protecting and touching him."

"I know. I feel it all."

Angie wrapped Charlie in a blanket and handed him to a nurse. She then helped Piper deliver the placenta and left the two alone.

"Pipes, you know what today is?"

"Other than our son's birthday?"

"Yes silly."

"No."

"Valentine's Day."

"Really?"

Alex pulled out her phone and showed her wife the date.

"Well that's better than a dozen roses. Guess I just gave you the ultimate gift."

"Yes but it doesn't absolve you from buying me Valentine's gifts. I still got some shit on you."

"Of course not. I miss my baby."

"Your baby," Alex teasingly asked.

"You know what I mean," she answered, starting to cry.

Alex sat beside her and folded her into her arms, "I know you miss him. It's the first time since he was transferred into your body you've been apart. He'll be back soon. Try to get a little rest baby. You need your strength or it will mess with your poor little brain and Charlie needs you healthy."

"Will you hold me?"

"Of course. I have never been more proud of you, kid. I love you baby."

"I love you so much," she kissed Alex slowly and passionately and the older woman kissed her back and then ran her fingers through her hair as she fell asleep. When her wife was asleep she kept whispering I love you in her ear. There was so much more her heart wanted to say but her head couldn't figure out how and her brain damage was only a small part of the reason why. It had been the craziest morning ever, she watched the sun rise over the rural New Hampshire snow banks knowing she would remember this drive forever, no matter what the ravages of time did to her mind or vision she would never loose today. She watched her wife sleep, the way her nose scrunched as she dreamed, amazed that this beautiful, peaceful creature was hers. Worried she was in pain, she buzzed a nurse and had her given a shot of morphine. Then she herself tried to get some sleep.


	26. Fairy Tale

Two hours later a nurse brought their son back into the room.

"I'm nurse Amelia. Your both the moms, right?"

"Yes. I'm Alex, I'm momma and she's Piper or mommy."

"How sweet. Your son is healthy. He's a big boy. Nine pounds four ounces, 21 inches. No wonder he decided to come two weeks early."

"That and he thinks he's cute being born on Valentine's day. Decided to give us a present."

"Does this little man have a name," she asked as she handed the freshly bathed bundle of blankets to Alex, who instantly smiled at her son and he reached for her finger and wrapped a chubby hand around it, both of them staring at each other with complete awe.

"Your gonna make your momma cry happy tears. You and mommy are gonna ruin my bad reputation."

"So name?"

"Charles Asher Daniels. Charlie."

The nurse wrote out the name on the hospital certificate with his foot prints and the little label on his bassinet. She left Alex with the forms for Charlie's birth certificate.

"So should we wake your mommy up? Huh, little man? Or do you want to spend some quality time with your momma? I haven't had you to myself your whole life...the time in my ovary doesn't count."

He looked her straight in the eye and stretched. He was just as in love with her as she was him.

"How about I tell you a story. You'll love it, your in it eventually. I'll call it The Princess and the Common Girl. Once upon a time fifteen years ago in a far away land called Northampton there was a tall, athletic framed green eyed raven haired common girl. She was a bad girl, a criminal. She had tattoos, blue highlights and a love for all things black. She had hooked up with more girls than she could count, she had never known real romantic love in all her 25 years. She had her work, which even though it was illegal she loved, a girlfriend just so she could say she had one and sex. She had so many one night stands that she hid from her girlfriend. She never allowed herself to love or be loved. We'll call her Alex.

One winter day Alex met some friends at her favorite bar. It was a run down kind of seedy place. There was a handful of people in the place. It was about eight at night when someone walked into the bar. She was too busy telling her friends about her most recent trip through the airport that she didn't see the princess walk in but she saw her. After a minute Alex saw her.

She was the fairest maiden in all the lands and Alex had been around the world. She looked young, innocent and naïve, probably because she was only 20, as she would learn eventually. Long wavy, flowing golden locks, pink cheeks, creamy skin and Alex didn't know it yet but she had the prettiest glassy blue eyes she had ever seen. But she was in the ugliest dress and her coat and purse weren't helping her much either. Now she would tell you Alex's dress, red belt and hair wasn't much better but this is my version.

She called her Laura Ingalls Wilder, the first of a billion times she would tease her, and yell at her 'we're skipping America before the Apocalypse, wanna come?'

Princess Piper looked around sure the Common Girl couldn't be talking to her. Wondering who would have had the balls to make fun of a stranger. But Alex could be ballsy when she wanted to be, which was most of the time. It was part of her cocky badass image. The princess looked at her like she couldn't believe what Alex had just looked at her and said, 'sorry?'

Then turned to the bartender and asked if he was hiring. He wasn't and she asked if she could leave her resume but he told her it would just end up in a drawer. Alex didn't know how anyone could not be interested in her, or be able to see how special she was.

She looked back at Alex and decided to stay and have a drink. She ordered a margarita, on a snowy night. Ridiculous I know. Alex watched her sit down at the bar and knew she had to know her. She took her beer, confidently verging on cockily walked up to the bar and, for the first time, looked into the princess' eyes, who met her gaze.

And that was the moment she and especially her eyes became the common girl's kryptonite, Alex asked, 'it's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think,' and she just turned and gave her a look of disbelief as picked up her resume, which was so obviously faked. But it gave her one important detail, the princess' name was Piper.

The princess was equal parts unsure of what to make of this brash, in your face woman in front of her and intrigued by her. Alex was too busy imagining what Princess Piper's thin pink lips tasted like. She didn't even know if she liked kissing girls, that had never mattered before, all girls were gay for Alex, she firmly believed. But with her it mattered, she was already special, she was the girl romances and love songs were written about. That was when she realized the princess could never be just a hookup, she was falling deeper in love by the second.

Princess Piper was beaming and Alex was laughing. The bartender put her margarita down and Alex paid for it and all Princess Piper's drinks that night. Alex took the paper out of Piper's hand and looked embarrassed.

The common girl looked at the princess and knew if the night didn't include kissing her Alex's life would have no meaning. She was sure love at first sight and meeting your soulmate were things that only happened to other people but here she was and they were happening to her.

She asked, 'what else do I need to know about you,' and the princess looked at the common girl, 'who are you?' 'My name's Alex.' 'And what do you do Alex?' 'I work for an international drug cartel.' She thought she was kidding and Alex let her think that.

They kept drinking and after a couple hours Alex got up the courage to kiss Princess Piper. She wasn't sure how the princess would react but she had to know. She had a strong hunch but it wouldn't be the first time she was wrong and got slapped across the face.

But don't worry my squirmy boy, you exist so guess how it went. Yes, your right. Yes, you are.

The princess kissed her back hard and strong. Stronger and more intensely than Alex had ever been kissed. And since your still too young to say, 'eww, gross mom,' it made her wet. Never before had a simple kiss done that to her. They started making out, running their hands along each other's clothed bodies. Then she touched her breast, a roaring fire ignited and seconds later the common girl and the princess were making out in an alley, grinding up against each other. Before they knew it they were having sex.

Don't think that means its okay for you to do the things we've done. Sex is serious and an expression of love but we were adults meeting our soulmate, already so in love.

For the first time ever Alex walked a girl home and waited by the phone. It was eight at night before she saw an unknown Connecticut number.

'Hello," she asked angrily, she had just started winding down for the night and had spent all day dealing with mules and shipments, she hoped to wait a week before she had to go back to Amsterdam and show people what happened when you crossed her. 'Who the fuck is this!? Don't you fucking know what time it is,' she finished as she heard what had already become the familiar quick breathing of who she hoped would be her new lover and hung her head back on the couch. But lucky for both of us baby boy it wasn't that easy for her to loose Princess Piper.

'Th...uh...this is Alex's number right?'

'And I'm guessing this mystery number belongs to a certain tall hot blonde I had the best night of my life with last night. It's not every day I meet a woman who can meet my height. Most women come up to my tits, that's fun and all but trying to kiss them eventually ends up with my neck hurting like hell.'

'Nope you must have fucked two tall blondes last night cause no way am I her.'

'Funny, I recognize your rapid breathing. I thought you were a salesman or a wrong number.'

'Is this a bad time? I thought about calling you all day. I was gonna go right home and call you then I got roped into going to happy hour and I don't know what this is so I didn't want to say anything. I can call tomorrow."

'Are you interested in trying to find out what this is?'

'I called you didn't I? So what do you think?'

'I need to hear you say it.'

'Yes.'

'Well then you can call anytime.'

'What had you so mad?'

'I just took on this new Amsterdam run and its a mess and on top of that headache, some bitches are about to find out what I do to crappy mules. They don't realize the stakes, if they fuck up they get around a year in prison but I get about a decade if I can cut a deal, a pine box if not. I don't know why I'm telling you all this, I don't tell anyone about this aspect of my job.'

'So you really do work for a drug cartel?'

'Yes. Is that a deal breaker?'

'If it were anyone else, yes but you intrigue me. I just hope you don't want me for a mule.'

'For a split second I did. I could tell you would be an amazing mule. But you don't fit into my rigid boxes. I want you for a number of positions.'

'Oh really? What would those be?'

'The Kama Sutra.'

'Well you aren't subtle.'

'That's as subtle as I get.'

'And I'm so game.'

'You want to go to dinner tomorrow night?'

'I'd love to. You want to meet somewhere?'

'I'll pick you up. Six thirty work for you?'

'Sounds great.'

'I'm so happy. See you tomorrow, kid. Sweet dreams.'

'Sweet dreams, Al.'

Guess what, just over fifteen years later Princess Piper and Alex the Common Girl became your mommies. So that makes you Prince Charlie. You must be hungry by now. Let's wake up the keeper of the milk, aka Princess Piper."

Alex put an agitated Charlie in the crook of her left arm and reached out and touched her wife's shoulder.

"Baby, somebody wants the one thing I can't give him."

"What, who," she asked as she yawned and stretched, "oh ow! Why the fuck does everything hurt."

"I know I had the nurse give you a shot of morphine but did you forget the part where you started your day by giving birth to this cute little bundle of blankets?"

"My burning vag and abdomen says he wasn't so little."

"He was nearly nine and a half pounds and two feet long. I can't believe he fit in there. But you did so good. I'm so proud of you. And amazed. He's hungry."

"I don't know how. I can't do this. Why did I think I could? Can't he go back in? I'm not ready to be a mother."

"Me neither. We are going to make mistakes but there's nothing deeper than the love between us and him. He will forgive us and there will be times the reverse will be true. Remember all those times you were anxious to have him here? Now he is. All he asks is that we feed him, keep him clean and warm and love him. I'll help you. I'll remind you of the classes and support groups. Our son is hungry."

"And I make my own food. Who's the boss now?"

"You are, babe, you are," she answered as she handed the bundle to her wife and helped her out of one of the straps on her nightgown down and her breast out of it. The two worked to get him latched on and the blonde kneaded her breast until the yellow liquid moved down and out of her nipple, as he started sucking harder.

"Hi, Charlie. Momma was right you are hungry. I don't know how she knew so easily. Guess she is a natural mother, who coulda predicted that? I know, who? Were you hanging out with momma?"

"You heard my story of how his mommies met didn't you?"

"I caught the ending. Your momma got it wrong cause she's my queen not a commoner."

"Only in your eyes."

"Only in the only eyes that matter, mine and his."

"Should I tell him about our first date?"

"He's a little busy working for his food for the first time in his life."

Alex reached out and touched his head, watching the most amazing thing she had ever witnessed, her wife feeding her son and nature taking over in all its beauty.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Just that I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful. How does it feel?"

"Amazing. He's just chowing down over here. Trying to figure out how to get what he wants and I'm trying to figure out how to help give it to him. I know there will be times it hurts but there was a time I was convinced this would never happen so nothing else matters. I'm so in love with this little guy."

"I didn't think this would ever happen either. I'm so in love too."

Moments later he finished eating, "Let's see if momma wants to burp you. Al?"

"Hand him over babe."

Alex got him into a comfortable spot on her shoulder and started running her hand gently along his back until he spit up and his belly trembled.

"He even burps cute. How is that?"

"He's your child. You remember the look you were rocking when we met, right? Rockabilly goth femme fatale cross overkill. I miss those femme fatale lips that thing you did with your bangs not so much."

"You didn't think that was hot?"

"It wasn't my favorite look. But you felt my panties that night so you know you were so hot. But of course you got me wet before the scars and bruises healed so what do I know. Wanna finish your story?"

"Way to change the subject, Pipes," Alex teased as she kissed her wife, "those the lips you love so much?"

"Mmhmm. Your perfect lips."

"Charlie's rolling his eyes."

"You mean you are cause he can't."

"Neither can I. So our first date little guy. I took my black Porsche sedan and drove to her town home she shared with her then best friend. I wore skin tight chocolate brown leather pants, a white silk brown polka dot blouse with a worn brown leather jacket and boots. I got out of the car as your mommy opened the door. She was wearing a perfectly tailored black dress that stopped a couple inches above her knee, thick black tights, tan heels and a tan pea coat.

'My God. I was expecting another frock.'

'I can go change.'

'Oh your gorgeous.'

'I'm not used to dressing up for women so I just wore what made me feel sexy. You didn't have to get out of the car, its freezing.'

'Of course I did,' I answered as I wrapped my arm around Piper as we walked to the car and I opened the door. Then I got in on my side and reached over the console and before I could ask her lips met mine.

'How was Amsterdam today?'

'Going back Tuesday then straight to Java and Thailand. I might have to bust this one girl's kneecaps in Brussels on the way home.'"

Alex stopped the story and ran her hand over her wife's shattered knee.

"Its okay baby. You didn't bust my kneecap."

"Indirectly I did. I got out of line and you paid the cost."

"Not even. Now back to the story."

"Yes ma'am. So Charlie I kept describing work.

'The worst part is I'll have to be gone at least two weeks, probably closer to six. Normally that wouldn't matter. I love to travel. But you see there's this girl I just started seeing and I'm quite enjoying our exploration. And I have my phone but I'll miss kissing and touching her.'

'Yeah and I just found out exactly how much I love kissing and touching girls. There's this tall raven haired woman and she does things to me, things that make all reason melt away. I never went for the bad boys in school no matter how my friends teased me but I can't resist you. And if you really miss me I'd gladly help you work that tension out over the phone. And as soon as you get home we can become reacquainted. But we'll enjoy the next four days.'

'You craving anything specific? Cause I have a place in mind.'

'Where?'

'That new tapas place.'

'The one where the cheapest item is twenty dollars? I can't afford my half at a place like that.'

'I'm a twenty-five year old with a Porsche, A classic midnight blue Bentley and a '76 red Camaro. You will never have to pay for anything with me. You up for tapas?"

'Totally.'

I took her hand as I drove. When I got there I gave my keys to the valet and escorted her into the restaurant. I started out by ordering a hundred dollar Spanish red wine. We ordered two hundred dollars worth of food. And talked and fed each other. Then we spent fifty dollars on dessert. I helped her into her coat and retrieved my car from the valet and we climbed into the car.

'I don't wanna go home.'

'Would anyone notice if you didn't come home? Cause as long as my work phone is charged nobody cares.'

'I thought drug dealers used pagers.'

'Burner phones are so much easier. So anyone expecting you?'

'No.'

'Cause there's this great boutique hotel I love.'

'If I say yes are there any expectations?'

'Of course not. I want to have sex with you because you want to.'

'Then let's go. I want to spend every minute I can with you before you have to leave.'

Fifteen minutes later we were in a five hundred dollar hotel suite.

'What do you wanna do first babe?'

'Shower with you.'

'Trying to get me naked are you?'

'I wasn't aware I had to try.'

'And you seemed so innocent two nights ago.'

'I am until I find something I want and then I'm an animal. And I don't wear red lace underwear for them not to be seen.'

'You are a dream.'

'Describe yours.'

'Dark plum bra and grey boy shorts. If I'd known you'd be seeing me in my underwear I woulda chosen sexier panties.'

'You could make granny panties sexy.'

Little did I know nearly eleven years later that statement would ring true.

She went to warm the shower as I threw off my jacket and boots and took my hair down.

'Al, can you unzip me?'

'Gladly.'

I came up behind her and planted kisses on her shoulder and the back of her neck before carefully unzipping her dress.

'You failed to mention it was a red lace thong.'

'Oh did I? Sorry. You like?'

'Um, yeah. So hot. Your ass is perfect. Can I touch?'

'Yes.'

We slowly undressed each other and nipped at skin until we were standing in front of each other naked for the first time. My jaw dropped at this beautiful creature full of both desire and innocence. I watched as her eyes explored my body.

'See something you like?'

'Very much. Let's get in the shower.'

That night for the first time ever I was in bed naked with a girl and didn't have sex we snuggled and it was the greatest feeling ever. It would be two months before I came home. Two weeks later I thought my girlfriend was away for the weekend but she came home early and saw mommy in our bed. It would be five months before I saw her again. She would quickly become my live-in girlfriend and travel companion. And it was great for a while but that's a story for another day my little man.

Two days later the family of three headed home. All so in love and in amazement at each other. Alex spent the next week working through the story of Princess Piper, Prince Charlie and the renamed Queen Alex.


	27. Wonder Woman

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to get this chapter up...the last few weeks of school were crazy...and I like to have two chapters going at once...but I wanted to get this out...updates should come quicker after a detour into some changes to the early chapters... I have a lot of love and drama planned and aren't even close to done. And there's some references to breastfeeding that may be a bit much for some...enjoy**

 _Nine Weeks Later_

For the first time in just over two months Piper's alarm woke her at 3am.

"Ugh, shit."

She didn't want to go back to work, even though Lauren was letting her bring Alex and Charlie, it wasn't the same. It wasn't days full of snuggles, stories and less enjoyable feedings every other she loved it but when she was sore or having her tit pulled by her pump it wasn't so great. Part of her problem was she made too much milk. Alex told her she could always quit but she couldn't. She did it for her son and their bond. She was scared that if she didn't have genes working for her and she didn't have the love and sacrifice of breastfeeding going for her then he would have no reason to bond with her. The logic of her carrying him for nine months and raising him somehow, not surprisingly, failed to enter her mind. And that she did it too well wasn't a reason to stop. Alex supported her and helped any way she could. He spent most of his time strapped to one or the other of them, typically Alex. She had already taken an extra week off.

"Baby, baby. Time to wake up."

"I just got back to sleep. Your son wanted to play at two thirty in the fucking morning."

"Today's my first day back at work. I thought we had agreed you two would come until he's six months old to help support breastfeeding."

"We have a freezer full of milk. He'll be fine."

"He might but I won't. Please. I'm not ready to leave you two behind," she gave her wife that look, the one that always worked, that never failed melted her wife into a pool of goo.

"Those eyes of yours are lethal weapons."

"Only for you baby. If your up in the next five minutes we have time for a little sex in the shower."

"You have me wrapped around your little finger. You know just how to use your eyes and tongue."

"Well then let me show you just how much I know how to use my tongue the way you like."

"Warming up the shower before I wet through my sweats. Evil yet adorable siren."

Minutes later Piper joined her soapy wife in the shower. Alex quickly smothered her wife's body with the vanilla coconut body wash she loved and then the herbal shampoo that smelled like tropical flowers, after she washed her off Piper whispered seductively, "Hey sexy. So remind me again, what did I promise you."

Alex took hold of her jaw and kissed her passionately until the blonde's tongue begged for entrance, which was quickly granted as her hands explored her wife. Her hand caressed her breast, a move Alex echoed. Piper's mouth worked it's way down her body, pausing at her other breast to suck her nipple until it was erect and she could tell her wife was becoming excited. Then she worked her way down her abdomen as she knelt in front of her. She ran two fingers along her folds gaining speed and force with each pass. She could hear Alex start to scream and stiffen.

"Please. Let me cum!"

"Say you'll come and then I might be inclined to let you cum."

"I'll come, I'll do anything you want just please."

"Well let's see. My, you are hot," she curled two fingers inside her opening as her mouth and tongue went to work on her clit as Alex started screaming in ecstasy. Then she started licking her folds as she started to finally cum, warmth streaming out of her as she climaxed.

"Was that worth rolling out of bed at three am?"

"It will be after I make you cum."

Alex was gentle around her breasts, knowing they were tender but even more so first thing in the morning before she pumped. Her fingers found her wet folds and engorged clit. She gently slide two fingers inside her open center.

"Harder, faster. Alex! Al! Al! Lex! Please fuck me hard! Just cause I pushed a baby out doesn't mean you have to go easy on me. I'm all healed."

"You asked for it."

She took her nipple in her mouth and bit down.

"Al! Fuck!"

"You told me to fuck you hard. And who am I not to give you what you want."

"No it felt good."

She kept working on her swollen, full breasts as her fingers explored her folds. Pushing hard into her erect clit with each nibble. As Piper started gasping for air and hitting the wall of the shower as she came wildly. Alex guided her down and kissed her slowly as Piper turned off the shower and wrapped her wife up in a towel and then out of the shower. She put a pair of dark jeans and a black concert tee and black underwear on her wife. Then she put her maternity black slacks and a purple button up shirt on over her black nursing bra and grey panties. She put her knee brace on so that she could do a shift on her feet or really ever walk for any length of time, on her bad days she also wore a brace on her right wrist but thankfully today was a good day for both of them. Then she put black Converses on her wife and white tennis shoes on herself. Then she let Alex rest and she changed Charlie's diaper and put a long sleeve white onesie on him and then a black T-shirt with fake long red sleeves, a dinosaur that was playing a red electric guitar that said "Mommy's little rockstar" and then red cotton pants, socks and black Converses. She found a matching bib and a green hoodie with a dinosaur on one side.

"Let's go see Momma. You think mom fell back to sleep?"

"You do! I do too."

Piper walked into their room and whispered,"yep, we were right little man. What should we do about our little problem?"

Piper walked over to her sleeping wife. One of the few times she's ever caught her without her sunglasses or eye patch. She was self conscious even with her and it was hard for her to sleep with one eye permanently open. Piper let Charlie wake his mom up by curling his fingers into her hair.

"I awake."

"Baby, you fell asleep. I got Charlie ready. I'm gonna do my makeup, cuddle him."

"What about my makeup?"

"Al, I'm running late. I don't have time."

"Just moisturizer, foundation and eyeliner. C'mon you wouldn't let your beloved be seen with her face looking all hideous and scarred. Please, just think of the orgasm I gave you twenty minutes ago. C'mon Pipes."

"Your lucky I love you. But tomorrow we might as well not go back to sleep after the two am feeding. I didn't know it would take so long to get us all ready."

"The sex was your idea."

"Al, this isn't about the sex. It's not even really about having time to do your makeup. I'm nervous and scared that I'm not the same. I never planned for any of this. I know nobody does. I wouldn't trade you and Charlie and your dependence on me for anything. I love my life just sometimes I struggle to live in it. To be everything for everyone."

Piper dashed into the bathroom and grabbed their makeup and the two talked as she went to work on her wife's makeup and then her own.

"You do such a great job at it too. And I do what I can. We didn't choose this, something terrible happened to us, a sadist got pissed and changed us forever, took our health and youth. Nobody could deal with or understand it. You are amazing and I love you so much. And you are gonna do a great job at being a working mother. Just be easy on yourself. If I could support my family and you stay home I would. Instead we are struggling to make ends meet and I swore I'd never support my child as a waitress but after the things we've somehow survived I realized there are worse fates than that. Still it's tough knowing my choices took you being able to have a real career but you two still love me."

"I don't hate my job. It's not what I imagined but as long as I have my family nothing else matters. My wife and son are my everything. All I need is our home and you two and the kids we haven't made yet. I'm not counting out the possibility of a career eventually, it probably won't be the one I thought I would have but it's still possible. Let's get loaded up and go."

"I feel the same way, baby. Yes, let's get going,"Alex said before quickly kissing her wife.

Twenty minutes later and a text message to Lauren the family was on their way. Fifteen minutes later they walked into the cafe, Piper helped Alex sit down at one of the tables in view of the counter and put their sleeping son in his infant seat on the table. She handed Alex her Kindle Fire and put down their diaper bag and her breast pump bag.

"You want a coffee and some breakfast?"

"Yes please babe. Toffee latte with an extra shot and a breakfast sandwich on a croissant."

"Okay. I just gotta clock in and then I'll bring you breakfast. I love you."

"I love you too, Pipes."

Piper left her purse with Alex. She kissed her wife and then their son before heading to the back.

"Hey Lauren, sorry I'm late. I didn't know it would take so long to get all three of us ready. And I forgot of course Alex needed her makeup done before she could face the world. I'll make it on time tomorrow."

"It's okay Piper. I figured we'd take the first few days easy. So you brought them!"

"Yes. Thanks for letting them come."

"Can I meet them?"

"Of course. I've shown you pictures so you know what to expect. I'm used to having to warn people and even then they can't deal. Or they pity her, me or us. So many people, including my own parents say your so pretty, you could do better than her. They don't really see her or what we share."

Lauren followed Piper out to the table where Alex was reading a book on her Kindle, headphones already in for when her eyes got tired and watching her son. Piper gently rested a hand on her shoulder, knowing how sensitive her startle response was.

"Hey baby. This is my boss, Lauren. She wanted to meet you. Lauren, Alex. Alex, Lauren."

Piper had told Lauren how iffy Alex was with touch from anyone other than her wife or son so she didn't go to shake her hand like one would normally do when meeting someone.

"Nice to finally meet you, Alex. Piper talks about you all the time. I can only hope someday someone loves me like she does."

"I get that a lot. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"And this little sleeping angel is our precious boy, Charlie,"she said as she ran a finger along his cheek, causing him to stir and purse his lips, "I'll give you a proper introduction when he wakes up in an hour."

"He's beautiful, he really does look exactly like Alex."

"I know and he's such an easy baby. Just so laid back and happy. He hardly cries,us being overly attentive might be a reason for that. And we do baby wearing so his need for comfort is right there and he knows he'll get fed when he wants. Our schedule is a suggestion. He's full of energy as is expected for a little boy."

"You two seem like such naturals as parents."

"Yeah. I'm amazed at Alex. Charlie has brought out a side in her that has made me fall in love all over again and deepened my feelings for her."

"How sweet. Let me know if you need anything Alex."

"Thanks Lauren."

Ten minutes later Piper brought Alex her breakfast. That day she kept a constant eye on Alex. The brunette shifted their son into his wrap after she finished her breakfast. Piper took two breaks to pump and when she finally got off at two pm she took Charlie into the office and fed him. As she looked down on this content being suckling at her overfilled breast she knew day one was a success. She didn't have to know how to do it everyday, just day to day.

A week later during the ten o'clock lull Lauren turned to Piper, "I've been watching you and your wife and trying to do everything."

"I'm sorry. I've been trying so hard to focus on work but it's hard. Alex and Charlie are my universe. I can leave them at home if it's causing problems or getting in the way. "

No, Piper. It's really fine. Alex is an amazing woman, she seems so sweet. Guarded but she has a lot of love. I really like you and your son is adorable. I just notice how much you do and worry your doing more than you need to."

"There's nobody else to do it. She needs me. From the beginning it's just been us and we're fine with it. Even if we could afford help, I doubt we could find someone we trust. Alex wasn't trusting before everything happened and now that she has panic disorder and serious health needs stemming from what happened to us its even worse. I've been trying to convince her to go to physical and occupational therapy but she won't. She made me promise no adult day cares or nursing homes unless I couldn't control her outbursts or her mental condition worsened or she developed dementia. I tell her she could still get better, therapy or a program would help but she won't go."

"Have you two thought of an assistance dog? It might take some of your hyper vigilance away and take over some of the things you do for her or that she struggles to do on her own. They can even help with severe PTSD, panic disorder, her fears and her social and physical discomfort."

"All that's great but don't you have to be blind or born disabled? She just barely has too much vision to be legally blind. Surely they wouldn't give one to someone who was hurt cause they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's our own fault we are the way we are."

"Sure guide dogs are what most people think of but assistance dogs are equal to them. They don't care how the person became disabled just their need and ability to benefit. Many of them will work with you financially."

"I'll think about it and bring it up to her then I'll let you know."

"Okay Piper. One call to my cousin Rylee, the PT with acquired brain injury patients, well she's also a volunteer with an organization that gives vets with TBIs assistance dogs and you're getting a dog. Now before you say but-she also has a lot of contacts within the canine assistance world."

"You care so much about us. I still remember when I added Charlie to my policy so I could take him home and you asked what about Alex. I lost jobs cause they didn't want to insure my wife and there you were offering, caring only that it was right, not the expense."

"It's crazy to me. She needs it more. Think about it, talk to your wife."

"I will."


	28. Nightmare

Piper had thought about Lauren's suggestion but every time she thought of actually talking to Alex she didn't. She had become accustomed over the past nearly three years to being Alex's everything and she wasn't sure she wanted to change that. And she had made certain promises to her love, no adult day programs or nursing homes unless she got violent or uncontrollable. Two weeks passed by and Piper finally had a routine. But if one thing with Alex was guaranteed it was that there was always a curve ball around the next corner.

In the middle of the night she was awakened by a blood curdling scream. At first she couldn't tell if it was in the house or outside. Then she heard it again and she felt her wife kicking and punching. She didn't know if she was awake but she knew she was having a panic attack. At first, they both had them multiple times a night and sometimes during the day too. Then it went to once a week, then once or twice a month. Now they had between five to ten a year, most often it was Alex. She was trapped in whatever nightmare that was causing her fear. She was trembling and Piper could tell her heart was beating dangerously fast for a normal person and even more with her weak heart. She knew she had to wake Alex up, already at terms with the fact that she would likely get punched in the face. People didn't understand why she stayed with someone who could be violent out of nowhere but that person wasn't Alex, she wasn't herself and it made her feel terrible. If Alex as herself hit her unprovoked things would be different.

She gently touched Alex's shoulder, "Baby wake up. Your having a panic attack."

And as predicted, she struck before Piper could wrap her distraught wife into her arms and hold her down.

"It felt so real but at the same time I felt like I was outside myself. Now I feel so dizzy and my chest hurts."

"I know it hurts baby. But you gotta breathe neither one of us wants you to go to the ER and have what we both know will happen happen. You remember your four days in the psych ward still,well I do anyway, "Piper said as she pulled her wife into her arms and ran her fingers through her sweaty hair as tears fell. Piper showered her with tiny kisses as she counted breaths for her wife.

"Okay baby, you keep concentrating on your breathing, this isn't good for your weak heart, and I'll get you some medicine and then we'll talk, that sound okay, Al?"

She watched her weakly shake her head yes. Then she dashed into their closet and found the locked box where she kept the addictive medications from her recovering addict wife. She left her with two oxys at a time, everything else was locked away. She found the bottle of Klonopin and got a tablet from the bottle. She then put it back in the box, checked the lock and put the box away then she went to the bathroom and got a glass of water before stepping back into their room. She sat on the edge of the bed and told her wife to open up then put the tablet in her wife's mouth and then encouraged her to drink a couple sips of water. Then she placed the glass on her nightstand and took her wife onto her lap who instantly folded herself against her chest.

"You wanna talk about it baby?"

"No. "

"Keeping it to yourself isn't going to help you."

"I'm scared that it will happen."

"It's a nightmare. I know it seemed real and the trauma even more so but it's all in your beautiful head."

"Kubra."

"I figured as much. What did he do?"

"We were at the park. You had left me alone with Charlie and he kidnapped him. I was worried he would kill me, you or all of us. He just looked at Charlie with a sickening grin,'Oh, we're way past murder thanks to what you dyke bitches did. No, I don't want you two. I want this little boy, I want to take away the thing you two love the most. Besides I can get top dollar for a light eyed Caucasian baby boy, if only he had your wife's blonde hair then he'd really be valuable.' 'I wasn't aware you were in the business of human trafficking.' 'Really Alexandra, you know me. I have slaves, both as workers and for sex. And I'm a businessman. If I see something that can make me money like little Charles here, then I go for it. Even more if it sticks it to my rival. And you and that stupid girl have made yourselves my rival. I would have thought her brush with death would have brought her to her senses, I always saw her as being so logical, I liked that about her but obviously neither of you are the woman I thought you guys were. So now you have something I want.' 'And if I don't give him to you?' 'I wasn't done with your wife when she abandoned you. I'll take both of them, make Piper my newest concubine. An all-American girl like her is just what I'm missing.' 'You expect her to go willingly and participate in this arrangement your proposing?' 'No but that doesn't matter. I'll rape and starve her and if that still doesn't work I'll forcibly impregnate her, then she'll have no choice but to depend on my kindness unless she wants me to force her to miscarry or sell that child too. She finds the ability to love me and I'll give her nice things. I'm sure I could have some fun orgies with her. I exhaust every avenue I have then I'll have no choice but to sell her to someone worse than me. So, which is it? Your son or your wife?' I took too long so he snatched Charlie out of the stroller and before he ran away he told me if I screamed or called the police he would be dead before I could file a police report. And then, and then he, he sold him to a black market adoption ring. I tried to get him back but he was gone forever. You blamed me for everything and I hated myself. I wanted to tell you he threatened to make you his sex slave. To force you to have his child in a Third World country where even with Kubra's money you could die. Where he would probably keep you pregnant to keep you under control which would be just as likely to kill you. But I didn't tell you that because I would rather loose you forever than force you to relive the grooming and rape he had already done to you. So I let you think it was all my fault. Then you left me and went back to the world. I cried that I needed you but you didn't care, all you saw was the reason you lost your firstborn child."

Alex looked up from her wife's breast and saw the glistening tears streaming down her love's face, "babe,don't cry. It breaks me to tiny pieces and wrecks that weak heart you just mentioned. I regret all of it. You got mixed up in this and now you chose to stay and nobody gets it, I'm not sure I even do."

"Yeah I knew there was some real fear and vulnerability folded into it. All that matters is that I know why I stick by you. I could get someone else but I wouldn't want to make babies with anyone but you. How many times do I have to remind you I knew who you were from the start and still I followed you. My only regrets were the two times I left and cheating. The rest I never will regret because of those things we have the most amazing human being to ever exist. I love you so much, there's no words for how I love you and this human we made together, as much from our love as possible for a couple lesbians. Want some tea?"

"Why are you with me?"

"Your my soulmate. You are why I exist. And I want to be the one you depend on. The greatest honor in my life is that I'm the one you trust enough to give your whole heart to and cry in their lap. No one else in the world has or will ever be able to say that. It makes me feel so unbelievably special."

"You are such a sweetheart. Your trust and affection is just as meaningful to me. And you domesticated me and I like it, more than I ever coulda thought I was capable of enjoying it, I was so sure that was impossible or I would totally suck at it so your so fucking special. You are mortal right?"

"Not so sure. I swear sometimes I must be a superhero and it's only gonna be harder and more work as Charlie becomes ambulatory."

"What would make it easier? You think you have to do everything, that that's what I want but it isn't. I already watched one woman I love work herself to death but I was a kid and powerless but I refuse to stand by and let you do the same thing. I want to grow old with you over anything else."

"I've been thinking about a couple things. Lauren suggested we, well you get an assistance dog."

"That sounds like a lot of research and then I'm not sure I deserve one. My condition is my own fault."

"I knew you would say that. It doesn't matter how you got disabled. Do veterans with assistance dogs not deserve it because they sign up for potential death and disability?"

"No."

"Her cousin Rylee has contacts."

"Okay. What else?"

"A house cleaner preferably weekly. When we wean Charlie a mother's helper part-time. Of course these would be people we would both have to want to trust."

"Yes."

"I thought I'd have to work a little harder to convince you."

"When you promised to take care of me, I promised to spoil you and do whatever is in my power to give you your every dream and make you happy."

"I love you. Tea coming up, chamomile?"

"Please. And I love you more."

A few minutes later Piper came back into the room with a travel mug with a straw and their son.

"Pipes,why did you wake him up?"

"Cause I thought it would relax you. And I went by his room just to check on him cause your dream was just as traumatic for me and then I saw his little head pop up as I stood in the glow of his nightlight so I picked him up and kissed him. It's one-thirty, he'd be waking up soon anyway and if he had complained I would have left him in his crib. Maybe we should move him back into our room. I don't think we're ready. I would rather be tired at work and know where our boy is while he's still small enough to fit in his bassinet. So you want baby cuddles? Cause he wants momma snuggles!"

"Yes!"

"Tea and infant, as promised."

"Why does he smell so amazing? Every other baby I've ever been around has smelled like sour milk but him he smells so sweet and like coconut, lavender and vanilla."

"Well he did come out of me and we know you love how that smells. And you nuzzle against my breasts more now than ever so I'm going with you like how that smells too."

"Funny Pipes."

"Okay it's cause I make my own baby products. I'm thinking about trying a lemon mint daytime wash and a chamomile, aloe and oatmeal for sick or itchy babies."

"You should sell this stuff at like farmer's markets and online."

"I'm a working mother and married to a woman with multiple disabilities and I have a list of my own. We just established I'm doing too much so who's going to manage this project?"

"I will. Nobody would hire me but with my special settings and technology I can manage a company and our products. Lisa was just asking where she could get our baby lotion, I told her you make it. She was amazed. So we have a lawyer who would probably help us with the legal and registration aspects. You know we make fucking awesome partners."

"Okay but this has to come behind our marriage and raising our son."

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way, nothing means more to me than my family."

Three days later the two were sitting at a table, Piper breastfeeding Charlie in his sling, while they met with Rylee and her friend Logan from Canine Angels.

"Hello ladies, I'm Logan, assistant director of Canine Angels. We started out as an organization that trained seizure dogs and then we started working with acquired brain injury clients and then we saw an unmet need three years ago and started training dogs for adults with multiple disabilities with the requirement that they have a moderate to severe brain injury. Normally we don't work with clients with children under four but we are prepared to make an exception."

"Thank you and I promise we have enough time to devote to a dog."

"Yes, we do," Alex answered as Piper handed her their son, "and your gonna be good to momma's puppy too, my angel. Yes I know you will."

"So, Alex how about you outline your disabilities."

She just looked pleadingly at her wife.

"It's hard enough for her to talk at all but even more about what happened to her. So is it okay if I tell you? I know her condition most likely better than she does."

"Of course Piper. It's not unusual that for whatever reason we have to get basic information from our client's primary caregiver."

"She has a severe TBI with brain damage due to lack of oxygen during resuscitation. Minutes separated her from being a vegetable and luck from being one anyway. She has trouble with speech, fine motor skills, short and long term memory, confusion, concentration, processing, difficulties with senses and touch, physical issues and socio-emotional difficulties. She had damage to her back and spine. Multiple broken bones, she nearly lost her right leg and depends on a cane but her TBI makes her balance be off. She likes to cook and she's good at it but I worry. I also worry about her falling. She had extensive internal injuries. She was left visually impaired, currently just above blind, due to trauma and damage to her optic nerve. She has chronic PTSD, major depression, chronic pain and panic disorder with agoraphobia. But she's an amazing wife and mother, she loves us so much and would do anything for us as I would for her."

"Other than cooking and caring for her family what are her hobbies?"

"She's always loved reading, although now it's mainly audiobooks or her Kindle. I've gotten her into puzzles and coloring to help with her cognitive and motor skills. She sleeps a lot. We're working on starting a baby product business, hoping to launch in mid-July."

"Okay. I definitely think we can match you with a dog, Alex if you would like to move forward."

"Yes, I would. Pipes?"

"Yes. Charlie's busy with his pacifier but he says yes too. So what does going forward mean?"

"Well I would email you the application and medical form by the end of the day. You or your wife can fill out the application. There is also a section for her to fill out as your primary caregiver. Then since you have psychiatric disabilities in addition to physical and cognitive disabilities we will send you two forms, one for your psychiatrist and the other your primary care doctor to fill out to fully detail your medical needs and ability to benefit from a dog. This and the information from you and your wife will help us make sure you get a good match and that the level 2 training is what you need. There will also be a financial form to fill out and who will do what for the dog and how involved each of you will be in caring for it, where it will sleep, what history you have caring for animals. The application fee is a sliding scale from three to five hundred dollars. Most likely it will be three hundred for you two. The money paid for the dog is considered a donation, its 3000. It used to be 5000 then we went to a conference and discovered that other organizations kept costs down by doing some or all their training for their dogs in prisions. It helps the prisoners, exposes them to lots of different people and the dogs get a lot of attention. So we started working with the Vermont State Women's prison. The 3000 can be paid in installments, we can't deliver a dog unless at least half is paid up."

"How long is the process?"

"From us receiving the completed application to you receiving the dog and given the two weeks of intensive handler training it takes around 18-20 months."

"Sounds good."

They traded information and two weeks later submitted their completed application and put the fee on their credit card, Alex tried to convince Piper not to but she argued this was why they had gotten it in the first place. Alex yet again reminded that even she couldn't win an argument with Piper, she especially couldn't the blonde had a power over her that she didn't truly mind.


	29. Mother's Day

One Week Later

Alex tiptoed out of bed when she heard Charlie start to fuss on the baby monitor, wanting to grab him before he woke Piper with his cries. Normally Piper woke up at six am with him on the weekend but it was their first mother's day and she had a surprise in mind that hinged on her waking up first. She was still just as amazed with what her wife did for her and them as the moment she first offered and then all the months with him in her belly and giving birth on her terms. She could never repay her beloved for their beautiful, happy, healthy chunky son but that didn't mean she wasn't going to spend the rest of her life trying.

She walked as quietly as she could with a cane and limp to the nursery.

"Hi, baby boy. You know why your special? Cause without you today would just be another Sunday but its not. It's Mother's day. One day you'll be coming up with your own ideas but this year I have my own. I'm taking mommy out to breakfast and I know the deal was she got to take me to dinner but I want to grill steaks and veggies so I'm gonna convince her. I got you this red polo onesie and khakis. And it has a tiny pocket. Why is that so important? Cause I bought your mommy this-"

She found a ring box she had hidden a few days ago and showed him the silver ring with his birthstone.

"Pretty as her isn't it? This will fit in your tiny pocket perfectly. So let's get you changed and then take you to mommy for a little breakfast and surprise," Alex cooed as she lifted the baby out of his crib and put him on his changing table. She changed his diaper and then dressed him and managed to hold him tight while also working her way to the kitchen. Then she made her wife coffee and stirred in the caramel creamer she loved.

"Ready my boy?"

He smiled huge and giggled as he tried to clap, his latest trick. That boy had the biggest, brightest smile she had ever seen even more than her wife's or her own. And like his mommy, he was extremely expressive, more than would be expected for a nearly three month old, especially a boy. She stood beside her wife's side of the bed and watched as the morning sunlight danced across her golden blonde hair and her creamy skin, she imagined how soft they both were and felt the wetness pool between her legs. There was a time not all that long ago that anyone having the feelings she did whenever she watched her wife sleep would have been weird or gross now nothing could be more natural. She put the steaming mug of coffee down on her nightstand.

"Morning baby. Happy mother's day honey."

"Happy mother's day honey yourself. You woke him up?"

"I had my reasons. He's hungry," she said as she placed the chubby baby in her outstretched arms and helped her pull her shirt up and her nursing cami down. Alex looked on as her wife got their son latched onto her breast and helped the milk flow down. She had never seen something more blissful than Piper's face as she fed their baby.

"Hey babe, check his pocket."

"Why?"

"Humor me, my love."

She dug into his pocket and pulled out the ring, "Alex! I thought we agreed to no jewelry for awhile. We have so many expenses with the new business venture, the dog and our son."

Alex sat against Piper's lap and looked into her eyes, "I know and I swear this is the last one for awhile. I know I promised but I also promised to spoil you and that was nearly three years ago. Remember the night after the night you snuck into my bunk? The day you gave me that ring we still wear on the gold chain we never take off? I told you if you promised to stand by me, take care of me and stay faithful even when it got hard I would treat you better than I ever had. I would treasure you and all you had to give. I would spoil you and shower you with love and affection. Well, this is me doing that. I could return it but it's perfectly sized for your tiny, petite fingers."

"Tiny!? Really Alex? I'll remind you of that next time these little petite fingers of mine are giving you a crazy, wild orgasm, next time your begging them to fill you. And maybe I'll let them penetrate you or maybe I'll just drive you completely mad, leave you to squirm."

"Don't get me wrong I love all of your petite body, I love everything about you. Just watching the sun warm and cast brightness across your perfect face is enough to get me wet. I married you and those exquisite, skilled fingers didn't I?"

"Yes."

"So what does that say my princess?"

"That you really love my fingers, my petite frame and you love adorning it even more."

"Je t'adore. Can I put it on your finger?"

"Of course."

Alex slid it onto her index finger. Piper finally took a real look at the new ring on her finger.

She exclaimed, "Is that!?"

"Yes. An amethyst. Our firstborn child's birthstone. I wanted your first Mother's Day present to be meaningful. I wanted you to think of the day you became a wife and the one you became a mother every time you look down at your right hand. My birthstone and his will forever adorn it."

The tears started to fall down the blonde's cheeks as Alex reached out a loving hand, "Shh...my baby. Don't cry. You know it kills me, my love."

"It's just, just so beautiful Al! I love it!"

"My beloved emotional girl. I've never met a girl more emotional than you. But your my girl, my one love. So I ride it out and I've learned to be your comfort and support. Before you I didn't know people cried when they weren't in pain."

"The day we wed and the day we became mothers will always be the best days of my life."

"Mine too. Nothing could ever be better than the surreal moment you took my hands and vowed your heart to me for eternity or when he was born into my hands."

"All I need now is a pearl ring for my birthday."

"Give us a few years and we can get a pair, cause your existence is just as important to me as mine is to you."

"Sounds perfect," she answered as she handed Charlie to her wife and disappeared into their closet.

"Babe! Where you going?"

"Grabbing your present, sweetie. You do want your Mother's Day present, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Now I'm worried you totally outdid me. "

"Not a contest my beloved Piper Elizabeth...I just followed my heart and bought what felt right. I'm sure I will love whatever you bought me babe."

"I hope so," Piper answered as she returned with a black gift bag she had written 'Happy Mother's Day Momma Alex! Love, Piper and Charlie' with a heart in silver Sharpie. By the time she returned Charlie was on the sheet on his tummy playing with his soft textured farm animals book and his terry cloth puppy. Piper handed her wife her present with a kiss.

"I was so worried you would get me some sort of flowery bag."

"Never, sweetheart. I didn't meet you yesterday."

Alex pulled out a card and read Piper's best attempt at large all-caps print, "Dear Al, I'll never forget the moment we decided to have children. It was the greatest Christmas present I will ever get. The first night I injected hormones into your ovary I was sure there wasn't going to be a second as you cried from soreness and pain. But the next day you pulled your shirt up before I could ask the question. Then when you saw the huge needle for the trigger shot I was sure you wouldn't let me give it to you or I wouldn't have the strength to. But we went through with it and then I got the embryo that would become Charlie transferred into my womb. He is the end result of an impossible dream that before the suggestion slipped out I didn't even dare to dream. I can never thank you enough for the gift you gave me. I love you so much and am glad I'm on this crazy ride with you, there's no one I would rather be on this journey with, even if it would mean an easier or more socially acceptable life. All my love, your beloved Pipes."

Then she pulled out a customized travel mug that said "Momma Alex" in black paint and "Mother's Day 2017...1st Momma's Day" in red. Then in dark purple paint Charlie's hand and foot prints were below the writing in her wife's impeccable script and she had pasted a picture from Charlie's recent Easter professional photo shoot on the paper. Then she pulled out a fifty dollar gift card for Macy's.

"Now I'm the one crying happy tears. Thank you so much the mug and that card just so beautiful. It's so sweet. I can't believe we got through all the pain and tears it took to make him and now that he's slobbering all over our favorite sheets it was all totally worth it and I wouldn't change a thing. It doesn't matter if he ruins something I love or throws up on the furniture or rug I still couldn't love him more. I didn't outdo you babe cause your present is priceless. His hands are as big as my finger now but there will come a day when his hand is bigger than mine and when that day comes I will have this mug to remind me of my eleven week old baby boy. I love you so much. So where do you want to go to breakfast?"

"Somewhere with mimosas."

"Will you ever stop drinking icy fruity drinks out of season?"

"I might have by now but then the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen used my love for fruity drinks as a pickup line and then I saw her deep red lips, huge smile and watched her face brighten when she laughed and after a number of twists and turns she became my wife and then I got pregnant with her baby. That woman and her line made me a mother so no I won't ever tire of fruity, cold drinks year round."

"Your funny, babe. I wasn't sure if it would work. I didn't know how it would go but I knew I had to say something," Alex said with a kiss.

"I'm guessing you want to go to the big mall in Manchester and spend your gift card."

"Yes! I so need some new makeup or maybe perfume."

"I know it's ridiculous cause I'm still breastfeeding but I want to feel sexy. I want a sexy negligee."

"Coming from the other woman that would enjoy it that would be far from silly. I would so fuck you wearing it, like tonight."

"It's been awhile hasn't it. You know the Sephora is in Penny's."

"Shit I forgot. Please?"

"Of course baby. Let's put this little man in his crib and then we can take a quick shower and maybe sneak in a quick make out session."

"Totally. I got the water."

Piper scooped up their son who wailed when his stuffed dog was left behind on the bed.

"I'm sorry baby boy did your mean mommy leave your favorite baby on the bed," Piper cooed as she handed Charlie his stuffed toy and pulled the string that played Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star which made him slowly stop fussing, "There you go Peanut. Let's go put you in your crib and then it's time for your first trip to the mall. Your being raised by two feminine women who both love to shop, your momma would never admit to either but it's totally true, so you better learn fast to love it."

Minutes later Piper stripped her pajamas off and slipped into the shower after standing there watching her wife with her head hung back and touching herself. She licked her lips as she quietly stepped into the shower, grabbing the bar. She took Alex's erect nipple into her mouth and started nibbling and sucking as she started to moan loudly. When she could tell Alex was on the verge of cumming Piper removed her hand and replaced it with her own. She ran two fingers along her folds, pushing in on her clit with each swipe.

"Pipes! Fuck, f-uck muh muh mee ple-pluh please! I need you in me!"

"So you do know I'm here, I wasn't sure. I leave you alone for five minutes to start the shower and come back and your touching yourself. I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

"Of course I knew you were here. I know how your mouth feels on my body and your hand. If it makes it any better I was thinking about you as I was touching myself."

"Sure you were. Now where was I?"

She worked her tongue into her wife's mouth as her fingers pulled at her nipples and breast as it swelled and hardened as Piper pushed her pussy against Alex's, she felt her breath go shallow as she moved her mouth down, sucking her pulse point hard. Normally Alex protested but this morning all she did was moan louder. Piper lazily moved her hand down her wife's abdomen.

"St-st-top!"

Piper removed her hand.

"That's not what I meant you smart-ass! I need you Pipes!"

"I'm already yours."

"That's not what I fucking meant and you know it. I need you in me. Now!"

Piper wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, who returned the move by wrapping a leg around her waist in an attempt to open herself wider as Piper's hand toyed with her pubic hair before disappearing along her slit. She pushed two fingers into her wide open wet, warm center as Alex finally screamed out in ecstasy. Piper felt two fingers gently push inside her own sensitive opening.

"Alex! God I love when you do that!"

Piper responded by pushing a third finger into her wife's opening as a way of thanking her. She kept pressure on her hard, swollen clit, feeling Alex return her move. Minutes later a series of orgasms rocked through their bodies. Then Piper slowly moved down to the floor, placing the leg that had been on her waist onto her shoulders. She kissed the upper edge of her bikini line, then drug her tongue around her scars before mouthing her tender, pulsating red clit. Sucking rapidly, unsure who she was truly doing it for but they both felt insane pleasure. Then Piper kissed her lips and ran her tongue along her slit, gathering up the still remaining sweet wetness pooled between her legs. She then plunged her tongue into her depths and moved her tongue around, flicking and pushing as deep as her tongue could go until she felt her cum in her mouth. She slowly guided her down from her orgasm with one last gentle lick directly to her clit, causing her to stiffen and seize up. Piper placed her leg back on the floor and her wife helped her up and kissed her passionately, tasting her own cum on her mouth as her fingers toyed with her ass, Piper toyed with Alex's breasts as the two made out until they had no air left in their lungs. Gasping and raw they finally broke contact and Piper collapsed into Alex's loving arms.

"You blow my mind every time. It still amazes me. I'm like I taught her that, no she's been so far off script for years."

"Well your still really bad at that," Piper teased as she grabbed her wife's green tea shampoo and put some on her hand and started carefully massaging her hair, especially careful around her scars. She helped Alex rinse her hair and then squeezed conditioner onto her hand and worked it into her wife's hair as a contented moan escaped her lips.

"You are the only person I've ever been with who moaned when I touch them non-sexually."

"You feel so good on my skin, I can't help it. Nobody has ever made me moan like you," Alex answered as she popped open Piper's shampoo, breathing it in before putting some on her hands and massaging it into her hair she then rinsed and conditioned it. Then she took her loofah and put some of her wife's body wash on it and then lovingly washed the body that had just given her such pleasure. She was met by a competing sudsy loofah on her own body. Then they rinsed off together with a kiss. Piper climbed out, wrapped her body in a towel and helped Alex out of the shower and wrapped her up in a towel, she encouraged her to rest her weight against her body and helped her sit on the bed.

"What do you want to wear today baby?"

"You choose."

"Where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I was thinking we could stop at the market and pick up some steaks and fresh veggies and I would grill for us."

"Or I could take you to a steakhouse."

"But I want to grill."

"Alright love."

Piper found jeans, a purple T-shirt and grey hoodie and then pulled out matching black underwear and bra and grey socks. She then helped her get dressed. Piper held up a set of red and one of brown and pink matching underwear and waited for Alex to choose.

"Hot lingerie or hotter lingerie...impossible choice you've given me. I'm gonna go with pink."

Piper threw them at Alex who caught them.

"Well look who has working fine motor skills this morning. I figured they'd land next to you on the bed, showoff. Look at me I'm Alex, I can't do anything by myself."

"On a bad day I can't but today is good so far."

"My knee has been hurting like hell all weekend. I think I need to make an appointment for a steroid injection. But oxy for now. So finish dressing me. Dark navy or grey denim?"

"Grey with that black and gray striped shirt I love."

"You got it baby."

Piper then gave her wife and show as she dressed herself.

"Can you get Charlie ready and check his diaper bag? I'm gonna try to pump before we get on the road. That shower was a bit longer than I intended."

"Do I hear complaining?"

"Not me."

"Although I wish you had told me your knee hurt before you ate me out on your knees."

"I needed to taste you and didn't want you to stop me. You've done the same thing before cause you needed to fuck me."

"True. I'll be in the nursery."

Piper grabbed her electric pump from beside her nightstand, set it up and started it. When it was done she grabbed an oxy and wrapped herself in Alex's black leather jacket, she still carried some extra weight so she couldn't zip it but there was something so cozy about the soft leather against her body on her rough days. She labeled the bags of milk and put them in the freezer before joining her family. Charlie was wearing a grey Gap sweatshirt and his red Converses and Alex was on her white low-top ones, neither pair was tied. Piper tied both pairs of shoes and giggled as Alex bounced a squealing Charlie on her leg.

"My family, happy and reasonably healthy. Who could ask for more?"

"This is only the beginning babe. We really are lucky. Maybe not to an outside observer but to us we are."

"We really are. You ready, sweetie?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna slip on my black Converses. Don't forget his puppy, cow lovie and his octopus."

"Of course not. You look hot in my jacket."

"I wondered if you noticed."

"Of course. I always do I just never care. But I would love to fuck you in nothing but that jacket."

"Somebody's still hungry."

"Still? I'm the only one in this house who hasn't eaten anything yet."

"Guess I'll have to serve myself up for dessert tonight. Assuming your dinner tastes good."

"If it doesn't it's my taste tester's fault."

"Let's get out of here while it's still breakfast time."

Minutes later the family of three headed out. They stopped for brunch-Piper got a mimosa and veggie omelet and Alex got coffee and French toast with blueberries and strawberries. Then they headed to the mall. They bought clearance baby clothes and a few things for early summer, including swim shorts and a rash guard with sharks on them. Alex got a few shirts and tank tops and Piper found nursing friendly tops to take her through the beginning of the summer. Piper helped Alex choose new perfume they both thought was sexy. Piper bought a lacy creamy nude negligee with matching satin panties. They stopped for burgers and beers for lunch before they left the mall. They were only asked if they were friends or sisters five times, luckily they were used to it and answering that they were married to each other and both mothers to their son. Charlie was well behaved, no one could tell it was his first outing ever. They stopped at the market and each picked out the steak they wanted from the butcher's clear glass case. They bought corn, asparagus and red potatoes and a nice Merlot and cheesecake to top off the meal. Alex grilled everything perfectly and the two spent some quality time with their son before Piper fed him and then they both read him a bedtime story and sung him to sleep. After Piper rested him in his crib and put his puppy on the foot of the bed. As they did every night they each kissed him and then each other. Then they went to their room. As Piper started to put her pajamas on Alex grabbed her and threw her naked body on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Well hello animal Alex. I love when you have your way with me."

Alex started rubbing her body against Piper's as she kissed her deeply, her tongue quickly beginning to request entrance, which was quickly granted. Her hand found a soft breast and after a quick look asking permission her fingers went to work on her nipple as her back arched in excitement and in an attempt to make her go harder and deeper. Alex could feel her stiffen so her hand start lazily moving down her body until the fingers that had been grasping her nipples found her clit.

"My, my you are sopping wet."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Alex ran her finger along her folds and toyed with her opening as her mouth worked it's way down with a stop to kiss each breast and take each nipple into her mouth. Alex's tongue then swept from her cleavage down to her navel and back up three times, nibbling a bit more each time.

"Alex! Stop teasing me with your exquisite mouth!"

She chuckled a bit and then kissed her way down from her navel to the upper edge of her slit. She took a minute to appreciate her glistening, engorged red pussy before her mouth met her clit and sucked hard as Piper moaned wildly and loudly as her back arched and she was sure she would cum right there but she recovered her wits and held back her orgasm for the moment. Alex kept sucking with glee, knowing what she was doing to her wife. When she felt she had teased her wife long enough she kissed her way around her wife's outer and then inner lips. She licked her way along her slit as a hand gently squeezed her breast and Piper gasped and screamed.

"Please let me let go."

Alex rimmed her opening before plunging her tongue deep inside her wife's opening as her other hand went to work on her clit. She flicked her tongue and pushed in deeper until her legs went crazy and minutes later she kept yelling, "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh God, Alex! Alex," as she exploded into Alex's mouth, squirting into it. Alex guided her through her orgasm and then another before guiding her down from her high and gently breaking contact with her pulsating pussy. Her mouth worked it's way back up to her mouth and she could feel Piper's arms wrap around her, both showing her love and holding her in place. Eventually Alex needed to breathe and Piper sighed at the loss of contact.

"Would you rather I not breathe?"

"Of course not. It's just your mouth making love to my body feels so damn good."

"Ditto. And you know I live to give you pleasure."

"Well, Al, looks like you'll live another day. I don't think it would be possible for a person to give someone more pleasure than you give me every moment of every day."

"Sap."

"And you aren't?"

"For the two most beautiful human beings on the planet I am. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll get us some jammies, get us dressed and we can snuggle until we blissfully fall asleep in each other's arms."

"Best plan I've ever heard. Pipes, did you have a good day?"

"The best baby. Good call on dinner. You?"

"Amazing. I can't wait to have family adventures this summer, he's a little angel."

"I know. How is he ours?"

"No clue. I'm just glad he is. If he wasn't like us in other ways I would question it."

"Same here."


	30. Real Talk

**A/N: Chapter rated M for explicit language and Vauseman smut. Happy birthday to Piper and Merry Christmas dear readers...everybody's favorite gift, a hot smutty Vauseman scene...enjoy**

 _One Month Later_

Alex gave Piper loving little smooches until she stirred.

When her wife's smiled up at her she whispered, "happy birthday my princess. I have a big night planned for you. Including Charlie in everything, as requested."

"Can you believe we conceived the embryo that became him a year ago?"

"No. And now he's starting to crawl and cutting his first teeth. What are we going to do about the four frozen embryos?"

"I don't know. I'm so busy concentrating on all his firsts. Give me six more months to decide, I promise I'll know what I want by then. I know I don't want to destroy them. These are our son's twins. Maybe if he wasn't such an amazing human being it would be an easier choice but if I could have another child exactly like him I'd be crazy not to try."

"I'm right there with you. My only worry is that I want a child that looks like the woman I love too. If we have a frozen embryo cycle does that mean we don't do the traditional insemination cycles with you. That we don't try for a child that would be yours biologically? Can we even afford three or four kids?"

"Yes, I still want to try for a biological child. I don't know how but as many children as we are blessed with we will make work. I will do whatever I have to in order to provide for my family. If I have to go back to school so I can get a better job I will. We have handled whatever we've been given so far and I know we always will."

"So I guess you want to pay for another year of storage for the embryos?"

"I know it's a lot of money and raising the kid we have isn't cheap but yes, yes I do."

"Okay. Then another year."

Later that night the family was sitting around their favorite table at the local Italian restaurant. Charlie was trying to gum at an end piece of crusty bread while his mommies worked through a plate of calamari together. They also split a bottle of their best Pinot Girigio. They gave Charlie pieces of veggies from their salads and Alex shared her seafood fettuccine with her wife and son and Piper shared her ziti with sausage with the two of them. Alex and Piper shared a plate of veal parmigiana with each other after they finished their pasta dishes. Then the chef and wait staff surprised them with a complimentary slice of Tiramisu with two candles in it. The staff and Alex sung the blonde "Happy Birthday." She could hear Charlie even attempt to sing and clap along, recently he had begun to show musical talent and a love for music, dance and lights.

"Make a wish, babe."

"But I have more than I could ever imagine wanting and definitely than I thought I would ever have in my life."

"I'm sure you can think of something you want. I mean you are my Pipes aren't you? I hope you are cause otherwise my smokin' hot wife is gonna kill you."

"Funny Alex. I'm kinda more like Piper 2.0," she teased as she kissed her wife and took her hand as she blew out the candles. The waiter then split the cake between the two of them. Alex ordered two glasses of cognac and espressos to enjoy with dessert.

When they were done they headed home and Piper opened up her presents. She got the espresso machine and coffee maker she had fell in love with on their previous trip to Macy's. Some new skinny jeans, cause she had accepted that she would never get back to her pre-baby size and she didn't really care to try very hard. She also got a bunch of tank tops, summer shirts and a light hoodie.

"Thanks baby."

"Your welcome. Don't forget about our boy. He helped momma. It was his idea to make your big present be the espresso machine you haven't gone a day without talking about since you first saw it."

Piper grabbed for the boy on her wife's lap and rested him on her own, bouncing him on her knee before cooing, "Is that right my Peanut? Is that right? Your always so helpful to your momma. Do you see me doing so much for her and so you've just learned or are you just a helpful little boy by nature? Either way don't let anyone convince you that your less of a boy because of your nature. Thank you my son. I love my presents," Piper told Charlie as she lifted him up and kissed his lips, nose and finally forehead.

"And there's another present but it'll have to wait until he goes to bed."

"Mmmmm...adults only presents, my favorite kind. I can't wait."

"Well why don't you give him his nighttime massage and I'll pick his jammies and books out."

Fifteen minutes later Piper walked into the nursery where Alex was chilling on the glider. Piper faced her on the ottoman and took his terry cloth froggy jammies from Alex's hands. Alex motioned for her to snuggle up with her on the glider and Piper read with a bit of help from her wife. Then they sung him the songs they sung every night, "What a Wonderful World" and "Twinkle Little Star". If he still wasn't asleep they would sing " Somewhere Over the Rainbow " and "My Favorite Things." When he was down they laid him in bed with his musical lamb and beloved puppy.

Minutes later they were sitting on the bed in linen pajama pants and grey tank tops, Piper also had a black nursing cami on. Alex handed her a box wrapped in the same paper from earlier, looking like a kid had wrapped it. She had been terrible at wrapping presents before and now it was even worse. Piper found a box that was unopened but didn't say where it was from but Alex sure was excited to see her open the mystery gift. She tore the masking tape off the box and gasped when she saw what was in it.

"How?"

"If we are together fifty years you will still think you can outsmart me."

"Only fifty? You'll only be seventy-five."

"That's beside the point. You are smart and adorable but I will always be more cunning than you, Pipes."

"I was gonna talk about it with you but I know where your pride and fear rests when it comes to how in this I am or am not. There is no part of me that will ever want to be with a man again. It's not that I miss dick, it's that for the first time I was having fantasies I had never had before, my friends always did and I never knew what was wrong with me."

"Babe nothing's wrong with you or ever was. I get you. Its easier when you aren't perfectly neatly on one end of the scale or the other hell or even in the perfect middle."

"I wanted something with you I've never wanted before. I was scared of you and of me. So I looked at dildos online, never so much as considering the realistic ones and imagined how it would feel for you to penetrate me with one. I didn't know what kind of harness you would go for. Then I remembered early on you never had and never would use toys in the bedroom."

"I also told you I was new to monogamy. That I would never give you babies, marriage or be the person you could remodel your home with but look around at all the I'll nevers surrounding you just in this room. After a couple days I started having fantasies about strapping one on and fucking you hard, like I wish I could but fingers have their limits. I wanted to go deeper. Then came a curve ball and I started fantasizing about having you go deeper into me. I never thought that would be something I would want but you have a knack for making me want every I never that has ever passed my mind during my four decades on this earth. So I saw I could order the six inch with a nice girth vibrating purple one, two nice lacy harnesses and have it get here just in time for your birthday. So, I took the leap and ordered it."

"I love it! You chose the one I liked the most! Are you gonna give me the best birthday fuck of my life?"

"If you insist."

"Oh I do."

Piper helped Alex out of her pajama bottoms and adjusted the harness before she slid it up to her wife's hips and then after a short struggle she figured out how to fit the vibrator into the dildo and the toy into the harness. Then Alex sat on the edge of the bed and watched Piper give her a striptease. Once she reached the bed she pulled the older woman's shirt off and then leaned over her and slowly kissed her as she moved back and forth as one of Alex's hands grabbed and gently squeezed her breast and the other rested on her ass as they both grew hotter. Alex moved her hand down and felt her dripping wet, wide open center. She teased her opening and her clit as she opened wider. They broke contact long enough for Piper to grab one of their bottles of lube, the water based one.

Alex smiled mischievously as she turned her head, "So baby, how do you want it? My red, hot lover you admitted you thought about it."

"How do you want to fuck me?"

"Tonight is about you and what you want not me. We'll talk about what I want to do to you later. You know how I feel about acrobatics, even now."

Piper smiled and sat on Alex's lap, her ass facing the brunette's face as she mounted the dildo between her wife's legs. Slow and shallow at first as her wetness grew and she bit down on her lip, loving the friction of a dick for the first time ever. Alex reached around and toyed with her wife's nipples, "You like this don't you, you dirty little thing. Get it girl, get it. Ride it, cowgirl!"

"Yes, yes. You feel so good inside me," she said through gasps.

"Go harder, you know you want it."

Piper started going harder and faster, pushing in and out, deep then shallow then deep again. She finally pushed deep and hard as she orgasmed, making small movements as she rode out her orgasm and then slowly grew more shallow as she disengaged. Then she turned around and kissed Alex before slipping down and kneeling in front of Alex. She took the wet dildo in her mouth, without any prompting but because every bit of her wanted to, and teased the head with her mouth and tongue as she took it into her hand. She slowly took more of it into her mouth.

"Oh my fucking God that is so hot, babe. You like my big purple cock don't you? I think you like my cock a thousand times more than your espresso machine. I knew you'd like it, I didn't know it would be this much."

Piper didn't answer, she just kept sucking on her, taking the shaft into her mouth, in and out five times before taking her as deep into her mouth as she could. After a few minutes she moved her mouth back up the shaft to the head and disengaged her mouth. She took the harness off Alex, cleaned it with a hand towel from the hamper and hid it in their underwear drawer. Then she put Alex's pajamas on and then her own. She sat next to Alex and took her into her mouth and kissed her, she could feel Alex tasting her cum with her tongue. The two spent what felt like hours making out before they broke contact.

"You were so hot. I love when you talk dirty to me, baby. Was it good for you?"

"It was amazing. Watching from behind with an amazing view of my dick penetrating you as you took complete control of me. As you took me in deeper, pushing the end of it into my pubic bone. I came just from watching you ride me, watching you take control. You know how much I like it when you do that. Then you sucked my cock and I was thinking is she? No she can't but she is. I didn't expect to like that but it was so fucking hot."

"I just felt like it. When we cum like crazy we suck each other's fingers, I figured I would do the same thing with our dick. And yes this is my favorite present. I had an amazing night."

"I'm glad, my sweet princess. I worked hard making this night as special as you are. I love you more than the universe."

"You did good, sweetie. You are so amazing and precious. I love you more than all the universes. Ready for bed?"

"Yes."

They moved up the bed and pulled the blankets on top of them before kissing one less sweet kiss and whispering good night. Piper turned and encouraged Alex to spoon her and then the pair fell asleep.


	31. Beach Trip

_Three Weeks Later_

Piper had just come home from work, first she kissed her son who was chilling in his baby swing with the music going and his puppy and fire truck soft textured book then she walked through the house looking for her wife, finally finding her in the laundry room.

"Why does this feel like deja vu?"

"Well your not wearing a tool belt so it isn't really."

"Funny, Al. You know sometimes I would get off work and wander to the laundry room just to see you when I knew you were working alone."

"Yeah it is. Except now I don't worry constantly about losing you and instead of folding the guards' underwear I'm folding our son's tiny onesies and our clothes. Not everyone in the prison and their stinky often just plain gross clothes. You'd think after all those years I'd hate it and I do but when it comes to my family I know how to do everything the best way and we get to make choices that are environmentally friendly."

"And your so great. Who knew that you had it in you to be a homemaker?"

"Improbable but that's my whole second life. How was work?"

"Good."

"Wanna go to the 1/4 pounder place for dinner? It's so hot...I don't want to cook."

"Sure."

"Juli called earlier, her and Violet and some of their families and friends are renting two huge beach houses in Maine for Fourth of July. They invited us to join them. We wouldn't have to pay anything unless there's food we want or things we need while we're there. They are going for ten days but we can go for as much or little amount of time as we want."

"I'm already getting two days, Lauren offered me four so I'll just tell her tomorrow I've changed my mind and take her up on it."

"I'll give Juli a call in a bit."

"It's been so long since I've been to the beach...it must be coming on four years."

"Is that when?"

"Yes," she answered as she nervously fiddled with her wedding ring.

"No need to do that, babe. I know who gets to take you to bed for as long as I live. It happened, some fucked up shit we agreed not to talk about happened but you are now all mine. I don't even know when the last time I went to the beach. You know those eight years are a big grey area."

"Yes, cause there's no one around to tell you about them."

"Sometimes I think its because I don't want to. I mean just the parts you and Nicky told me about convinces me I don't want to remember those years. I can remember amazing experiences we had together and the early days of our relationship, nobody understands my brain or why it works the way it does or why I can do things someone with my brain damage shouldn't be able to do. Not even me."

"Could be that to. And Charlie's never been to the beach. I can't wait to introduce him to the ocean and the sand! It's so exciting!"

"Yeah it is! Our best moments seem to mostly involve beaches or swimming. And its our first family trip. That alone is exciting."

"And he gets to going to a whole other state."

 _Five Days Later_

They packed two coolers, one with beer, margarita makings and organic sodas and another with organic food and the supplies to make mango salsa for everyone on the Fourth. They put Charlie's bouncy seat and play yard by his bags of clothes, diapers, supplies and toys and another bag of sand toys with environmentally friendly baby sunscreen. They had beach supplies for them with adult environmentally friendly sunscreen. They made sure they had enough clothes and everything they might need for their medical needs. They slid the jogging stroller in and then snapped their son into his car seat, handed him his favorite toys and adjusted the mirror. Then they slid into the SUV and after a kiss pulled out of the driveway on their way to Maine.

Two and a half hours later they arrived at the beach house.

"Juli!"

"Hey guys! Did you have a good drive?"

"Yes. Not too much traffic. Charlie luckily is one of those kids who loves the car. He's so perfect, he makes me want a house full."

"What does Alex have to say about that?"

"She supports me. As long as we can afford them she's fine with it. She recently told me that I'm the one who would be carrying the baby and as always whatever I want that is in her power to give me she will."

"There are some people who could learn a lot from your wife."

"I live a charmed life. She's a badass to everyone else but me and our son then she's this softie that provides everything we need or want and loves us completely."

"Here I'll show you to your room. I made sure to earmark the first floor rooms for you two at first. Will Charlie be sleeping in your room?"

"I'm so amazed at how you guys get it, even a little. We were planning on it. He doesn't sleep longer than three or four hours at a time. And we brought some organic food and drinks."

"We'll get you some room in the fridge."

"And freezer, I'm still pumping and breastfeeding."

"Of course."

Juli showed them two open rooms, they chose the second and larger room that only had one neighbor. Juli's brother Wyatt and nephew Milo helped carry their bags into the room and Wyatt even set up the play yard and bouncy seat for them.

Piper snuck up behind Alex who was gazing out the window while Charlie rested on the bed and put her arms around her waist.

"It's so gorgeous."

"I know. I can't believe we are staying here for three nights for free. Its a beautiful house, right on this picturesque beach."

"Let's put Charlie in the wrap and take him down to the beach!"

"Let's... I don't want to wait another minute. If he truly is his mommies' boy he'll love it."

They took them to the beach, walking all the way to where the ocean met the sand before taking him out of the wrap. Piper handed him to Alex and pulled her cover up off before taking him back.

"Okay, Peanut are you ready? It's like a really huge bath tub and you love those."

He squealed as she walked deeper into the ocean until his swim trunks were submerged by water. He fussed a bit before Piper splashed him in and out and tickled him until he was giggling and kicking the water. Piper saw her wife taking a video of the moment and turned him to face her and told him to smile. She kissed him and then carefully walked back up to the sand. Once they got back to Alex she took Charlie and wrapped him in a towel as Piper put her cover up back on.

"Did my family have fun?"

"So much fun. Next time you should join us."

"I don't know if I can with all the metal in my body and all my disabilities."

"You can try. I'm not asking you to jump off a fifteen foot cliff in the South Pacific just to walk a few feet into the ocean. Don't discount your abilities. You are the only person I've ever met who loves water as much as I do."

"Okay. I'll try when we go to the beach tomorrow afternoon."

And Alex kept her promise. She even swam around a bit. She was so happy. She splashed their son in the water. She found a hermit crab and shells that she showed him. When they came out of the water Alex took a nap while Piper showed Charlie how to play with the various sand toys and then how to make a sand castle. She took tons of pictures of him and his mother. After a couple hours they went back to the house to get ready for the BBQ and fireworks. They had never been more amazed by lights streaming across the sky, by viewing something neither one of them had seen in years. They never thought they could feel so happy and free when they found out they were going to be in Witness Protection permanently, to them at the time a life sentence and loss of freedom for good but they had a chance at a life they never had a chance to live and were able to give their children a happy, fear free existence, that they could have a well adjusted life and they would never worry someone would tell them their parents were both convicted drug traffickers. Standing there as the night skies brightened and they heard the cracks and booms they truly and completely understood what it meant to be free.


	32. Babies and Business

The Saturday after their beach trip Firefly Meadow, the name they chose for their business, they had their first sales at the local farmer's market. They had two daytime wash and lotion lines-olive oil, lemon and mint and cocoa butter, mango and vanilla. A night time wash and lotion that was cocoa butter, lavender and vanilla. They had two sick baby lines-moisturizing Shea, cocoa butter, aloe and oatmeal soap and lotion and eucalyptus, lavender, rosemary and mint. The small bottles were six dollars and the large ones eight. Piper also made Alex an age defying moisturizer kind of on a dare when the older woman complained that people way too often thought she was their son's grandma and not his mom or that she couldn't possibly desire Alex cause of her face,physical disabilities and cane. And Piper couldn't have that, she already thought people were idiots when they thought they were related so this really pissed her off. So she made moisturizer on the condition that they both agreed that they would never sell it or its recipe. Their first sales day went well, they made three hundred dollars. Alex worked on marketing and the website and as the summer grew towards fall they were making five hundred dollars a month.

That August, they finally found a house cleaner they both liked after trying three women who didn't last a week. Shayla didn't think Alex was impossible even when she truthfully was being difficult. She just did whatever Alex asked, even if ten minutes before she had told her something completely different. She accepted that Alex was her boss and as long as she was happy Piper would continue to sign her paycheck every week. The two had their roles within their home and family and nobody had to understand any more than that it worked.

Unfortunately, finding the right mother's helper wasn't so easy. They either didn't want to work with a gay family or weren't willing to care for and watch Alex as well. A part of Piper understood, after all these were people who took care of children not disabled adults who on a bad day could behave like one but then she reminded herself she was signing the check and even more than this person being about helping Alex, it was about helping her and making it easier for her to leave Alex home alone without all her worry.

Piper came home from two back to back interviews with potential nannies and threw herself down on the couch next to her wife.

"Rough day," she asked as the blonde rested her head on her chest and she ran her fingers through her hair as she covered the top of her head in tiny kisses.

"Yeah. First work, its hot and people were treating me like I'm beneath them cause I'm an assistant manager at a coffee shop. Like they know who I am cause they have everything flashy and perfect and in their eyes I don't. And I can't tell anyone I willingly gave both those things up because there's this woman I love more than all the possessions in the world. I went to all the right schools but I also didn't. I love my job and am building a family that isn't most people's idea of perfection but to me its my destiny. All my heart wants is to come home to my wife and son and hear their laughter and also them cry for me cause that's my purpose. Then the interviews today went horribly. What if we never find the right person? I know I promised but maybe we should be looking for a nurse to help you, at least we wouldn't have to worry how to pay for that. That I wouldn't find someone I like and then when I tell them what I need and what I can pay they won't tell me its not enough and that there's no way I'll ever find someone willing to work for that."

"You still have that girl tomorrow right?"

"Yes and then nothing from the last two postings of our ad. And I don't know what to do. I've changed the ad five times, posted it everywhere, submitted it to the local community college's early childhood education program. I'm out of options and ideas. And I'm really fucking scared, Alex. I'm so scared and lost. I'm trying to take care of the two most important people in the world, is it so wrong to search for perfection?"

"Of course not baby. There's nothing more important than making sure the people you trust with your world when your at work are perfect. If this interview tomorrow doesn't go well then we'll come up with a plan B or whatever letter we're up to now. You don't have to do anything alone. That's the beauty of sharing your life through marriage. I'm here for you, Pipes," she whispered as she wiped away her wife's tears.

"I love you."

"Love you too," she answered with a kiss as crying came over the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table, "I got it," Alex answered as she slowly pushed herself off the couch but before she could Piper pulled her back.

"Baby, you've been home with him and his teething all morning on top of running our business and trying to market and grow it, let me get him."

"But you left early for work and you've been gone twelve hours most of it spent on your feet."

"Your job is still harder, you have to work two full time plus jobs simultaneously. Besides I miss him when I'm gone."

"Okay babe."

Piper then walked to the nursery where their son was wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Hi, Peanut," she cooed as she lifted him out of his crib and kissed his cheeks, trying to stop the tide of his tears, "I know you hurt. Teething is a bitch, your mom and me hate it just as much. When your in pain it breaks that part of our hearts we gave you the moment yours was created. Let's get you changed and then see if your momma remembered to put a teething ring in the freezer every time she takes one out."

She laid him down on the changing table and pulled his shorts down to find a stinky diaper, "Yucky, no wonder your extra distraught. What did momma give you for lunch?"

She changed his shorts and blew raspberries on his belly, "my Buddha baby. Did you have rice cereal? Did she add the quarter banana like you like? Did she sneak you scrambled eggs, she thinks I don't know but I've seen her do it. Squash and corn? Did momma try to make you eat those yucky strained green beans again? When will she get the message green veggies are gross and you never plan on eating them? Just wait until the first time you try kale or the worst veggie of all wheatgrass, no just take it from me never go there. Nothing that gross is healthy. Broccoli though is so yummy, its mommy's favorite. When your mom was a baby her favorite was squash too, score one for genetics. Tell you what for every new veggie you try I'll give you a new kind of squash. Deal?"

He smiled and kicked his legs as she lifted him up, "Let's go find your mom," she said through smiles as his fussiness dissipated. She walked out to the living room where there was a glass of lemonade and some yogurt with mango and granola waiting for her on the coffee table. She heard Charlie squeal as he saw his momma sitting on the couch.

"Hi baby boy, big baby," she responded as Piper put him into her arms.

"This for me? You truly are the best wife ever."

"I figured you were hungry and dinner is still a few hours away and he's due for a feed."

"So yummy. Want a bite?"

"You know I do."

Piper gave her a bite, making Alex lick her lips. Charlie turned wondering where his was.

Alex spoke up first, "Sorry baby, momma put honey in it and your still too little, it could make you sick. And your mommy doesn't want you having dairy while she's still breastfeeding and she makes the rules, I just enforce them."

When she finished her snack Alex handed her Charlie and she went for the remnants of yogurt while her wife got him latched.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Penne and chicken for the grownups and mashed chicken for Charlie. I was thinking about trying him on avocado, I have an extra I need to use up and he's been curious."

"Sounds good and keep trying a couple bites of green beans until he eats them. Ow! Fuck! He must have heard me, little stinker just bit down a little."

"Sorry son, it's in your best interest. Your gonna have to eat green veggies. I know they aren't tasty on their own but they are full of vitamins that will make you grow to be bigger and stronger than even your mommies," Alex told him sternly as she ran her hand through his hair. Piper then burped him and took another sip of her drink then went to the freezer to find a stock of frozen teething rings, she grabbed one and he instantly reached to grab it and fussed.

"Geez, Peanut! Patience, I know they are your greatest love right now but I have all my teeth and my greatest love is your mom. So, its all yours give me a sec to close the door first."

She walked back to the couch as he started gumming the toy.

"Thanks baby for remembering."

"You only left notes everywhere and when he runs out of frozen teething rings I'm left here alone to deal with my miserable little lovey boy. It's heartbreaking."

"Your doing everything right. I see mothers, parents without a quarter of your challenges every day who aren't one tenth of the mom you are. You amaze me."

"You amaze me too. How you can take on so much and be so positive about it all. I never would have thought you capable of it before it happened. You always say you had no other choice but the message board I'm on shows me most people make a completely different choice or they aren't as trusting of their disabled loved one."

"I couldn't abandon you. That would have been harder on me. Then to live in a world without our son would be impossible, I don't know how I survived as long as I did without him."

"Me neither. So tell me about this candidate your interviewing tomorrow."

"I found her on that nanny site for families with special needs. She has a master's degree in special education and worked in a special education preschool but she decided she could make a better impact one on one. She's worked for a family with a low functioning autistic boy who is also deaf and OCD for the last six years. The mom gave me a glowing recommendation. He was four when she started and she wouldn't leave but the family has decided his best educational option was a boarding school for children with intellectual disabilities in Vermont. She's thirty-two. She seems super sweet. She's open to special diets and allowing us to run our family."

"Don't remind me of Trista or worse Mallory. We don't need a third parent, just cause you've worked with children for thirty years doesn't make you the expert with mine. Our son is doing fine, he's the best behaved baby most people say they've ever met."

"Yeah don't tell me what to do with my child or my breasts. Only one person gets to tell me what to do with my baby or suggest what to feed him when and that's you. They are here to help us."

"I know. And we nearly hired Trista until the first day of probation she told me what to do and I shouldn't be mixing breast milk into his cereal. He's six months and needs formula she said. And she kept telling me what to do and that I shouldn't carry him cause I might drop him. That I'll hurt him."

"I just hope this girl is the one."

"Me too. I hate seeing you defeated. And it would be nice to have an adult in the house to support me and help when I'm here alone all morning."

The next afternoon Piper picked at her club sandwich and diet coke while she waited for her interview to show up. She came rushing in wearing a grey pantsuit and pink shirt fifteen minutes late.

"You must be Chloe. I'm Piper."

"Yes. So nice to finally meet you in person. I'm so sorry I'm late. I couldn't find parking."

"No, its fine. I've just been finishing lunch. Would you like anything?"

"I'm fine," she answered as she pulled out her portfolio.

"So I know a lot about your education and work history, tell me a bit about yourself."

"I grew up in a small town in Maine with three sisters. I wanted to work with animals until I found out I would have to put them to sleep and I just couldn't. I loved young children so I thought I'll be a preschool teacher. I worked at an equestrian camp for children with disabilities after college and I knew that's what I wanted to do for life. I'm still a big animal lover, I have two dogs and a cat. I play piano. I love riding my bike and camping with my friends. I'm a big advocate for special needs children and equality for everyone."

"I'm big on equality too. Never really had animals growing up but I fantasize about starting a small farm and living off the land as much as possible. Organic and clean living was always important and then I became a mother and it took on more value than ever."

"Even in college I was big on organic food. My friends couldn't believe it was possible. The boy I worked with was soy, dairy and grain free. He also didn't eat eggs on their own. It was so life changing for him. It's not for every kid but it was what he needed for sure. Your son is seven months right?"

"Yes. He's a pretty good eater, still fighting the battle of green vegetables. Like my partner, Alex as a baby he loves squash and sweet potatoes. We just started him on avocado last night, he loved it so much we actually gave him seconds. He's such a happy, sweet little boy. Very well behaved. He's so creative and expressive, everybody loves him. Of course my partner and I think he's the most amazing creature on the planet purely cause we made him from our love. So why do you want to work for my family?"

"You seem to be such a loving, close knit family. I've babysat for families where everyone hates each other and its insufferable. Plus I became a nanny to spend years with one child."

"You do realize if you take this job my partner and I plan on having at least two more children. Would you be able to handle that? Because I am also looking for someone who fits into the long range plans we have for our family."

"Totally. As a nanny, I have only worked for single child families but I have baby sat for up to five children from four months to twelve years. I questioned it at first but then I realized that it was the best job security I've ever had. Which I'm really looking for after my last job."

"As the ad stated, my partner and I both have multiple disabilities and theirs are more extensive. You would have to help them and on bad days I would expect you to help take care of them and to recognize at times they have the abilities of a first grader. And some things may seem weird but if living on her terms is what it takes to feel comfortable then that's what I expect from myself and anyone I bring into our home. Is that something you would be comfortable doing?"

"If you don't care that I have a serious live-in girlfriend I've been with for five years then your unique family needs don't matter to me. I've always had an interest in acquired brain injuries. I still help with a one week equestrian camp for children with brain injuries every July."

"Why would I mind?"

"It's just a lot of families I interview with do. Some of them are openly anti-LGBT and others say they aren't but behave completely differently when it comes down to it."

"I guess I forgot to mention," she paused and pulled up her favorite picture of her wife, "this is my beloved Alex."

"Oh! Ohhh! I see! I mean I started to wonder when you kept using they but then I'm like no way. Look at her and talking about making a baby with her partner."

"Because we did. He came from my wife's egg and my womb."

"That's possible?"

"It's not easy but yeah it is. My wife couldn't carry but she wanted a bio child so I did what she couldn't and we were blessed with a little boy who is all her and four frozen embryos, hopefully one of them will be our second child."

"Cool."

"So I'm going to call Alex and see if she's up to meeting. As I told you, if I chose to proceed the next step would be an in home meeting with Alex and myself and of course Charlie. Cause ultimately if we both love you and he doesn't then its a no go."

"Of course."

Piper ducked outside and called her wife, "Hi baby. How's your day?"

"Good. He ate applesauce today finally. How was work?"

"Good. I made thirty bucks in tips."

"Are you done with your interview? How was she?"

"She's great. I really like her! I think she'd be a great fit for our young family as we grow. And guess what!?"

"What my excitable baby?"

"She's one of us."

"You mean?"

"She's a lesbian. Her girlfriend Ashlin is a nurse with sick kids."

"Awesome."

"She figured I was too cause I kept using they but she figured by how I was talking I wasn't. But that's beside the point. I'd like to bring her by the house in about twenty minutes to meet you and Charlie if your up to it."

"Totally. House is a little messy, my hip has been really bad today."

"I'm sure she won't judge."

"Okay then bring her by."

"See you soon, baby."

"Drive carefully."

"Always do. Loves."

"Love you more."

Half an hour later Piper was letting Chloe into the house. She put her keys on the hook by the door and hollered for her wife.

"Alex, I'm home!"

"In the living room babe."

Piper slid her shoes off, a move Chloe repeated.

"You didn't have to. I hate walking around with shoes on any longer than I have to."

The two then walked into the living room, Piper gave Alex a quick kiss before sitting down next to her while Chloe sat in their armchair after introducing herself to Alex.

"So Piper tells me you have a BA in early childhood education and a master's in special education so why be a nanny for 7.50 an hour?"

"Because I like following the same kid and becoming part of a family instead of feeling like a cop. I wanted to make a difference and truly help children achieve to their greatest potential. Its true, I would be taking a pay cut for this position but there was just something about your ad, I got a feeling and I don't need the money, my girlfriend makes twenty bucks an hour before overtime."

"I'm looking for someone who would help me, not undermine my authority."

"Piper told me you were worried about that and you are the boss. As with every other family I've worked for if you want my opinion you'll ask for it. Respect is something my mom taught me I had to give to get."

"Wise woman. Would you like to meet our little Charlie?"

"I'd love to."

"Piper?"

"Be right back, Al."

Minutes later she returned with the boy.

"Charlie, this is our new friend Chloe. Say hi," she whispered as she handed him to Chloe. She started bouncing him on her knee until he started giggling.

"Does he have a favorite song?"

"He loves music and to move. Alex has exposed him to everything. She's sung him " Wonderful World" every night since he was transferred into my body. He could go as long as you can come up with animals on "Old McDonald."

"Is that so," playfully asked as she started the song.

"Alex, outside," she asked as the older woman gave her her hand. She led her to their back deck, "So, Al, what do you think?"

"I like her. She seems sweet and respectful. Charlie liked him at first moment. I could work well with her."

"Me too. I really trust her. And she has an understanding of brain injury I was really looking for. Final decision is all yours."

"How soon can she start?"

"She said she was open."

"It's Wednesday so let's have her start one week probation Tuesday."

"Not a month?"

"I have a really good feeling about her."

"Unpaid first day?"

"Yes. Just to be sure. 8 to 3 starting hours?"

"Yes."

They went back in and laid out their terms, which she accepted and two weeks later they had a new nanny.


	33. Snowflakes

_Four and a half Months Later_

October didn't just bring the changing autumn leaves and a chill to the air but also Charlie's first holidays. Even though he was only eight and a half months, they still dressed him up as a monkey and took him out to the pumpkin patch, harvest fest and trick or treating. And everybody had fun. He was adorable and they loved seeing the lights come on in his eyes as he began to understand what holidays meant. Eyes that as fall went on became a deep, unmistakable green. Piper had gotten what she wanted, to see her wife's eyes in her child's.

He of course got spoiled at Christmas, like her own mother had when she was little, Alex spent money they didn't really have on his Christmas presents. She bought him a ride on fire engine, a toy keyboard, a learning puppy, a shape sorter and a small slide and a ton of clothes, including a snowsuit. She surprised her wife with a ten day vacation over New Year's to a cabin in Vermont and tickets to a nearby family ski resort for the three of them plus Chloe and Ashlin. Lisa and Heather would be staying at the resort with their girls but they would probably spend time at the cabin as well.

Alex also bought Piper a black gently used North Face snow jacket and ski pants, something Piper hadn't asked for but when they were walking around the mall after taking Charlie to meet Santa she had seen one and gotten that longing look she got when her old self and new one collided. She was overjoyed but no longer surprised that Alex had done something so sweet.

"Alex! I love it so much!"

"There's one more surprise in your stocking, babe. Santa left me a super special gift to give to you."

Piper was used to stockings first growing up and before Charlie came the two never bothered with them but all Alex had to say was this is how Diane did it and Piper agreed to end with stockings. Of course Diane's reasoning was that was where the boring necessities were and she feared her daughter would hate them if they came first. She always tried to put little toys or kiddie makeup in them. Alex tore into her stocking, an Amazon and an eBay gift card. Two bags of her favorite Indonesian coffee. Slipper socks and fancy lotions. Three of the bath bombs she loved. A gift certificate for a couple's spa day.

"You did good, babe. I haven't seen that coffee in ages."

"I had a little help from Lauren at finding it."

"How did you explain that away?"

"The great thing about the people in our inner circle is that they take us at face value. She just thinks you were a wealthy art dealer and I was your lover and companion. Not wholly untrue, bending the truth its a skill I luckily learned early but hopefully none of our kids ever do."

Then Piper tore into hers. She found two tubes of lipstick she loved, a new bottle of her favorite perfume, some sexy underwear and a black silk nightgown and then she found the small, flat square box wrapped in the same shiny red paper Charlie's Santa presents had been wrapped in.

"Tell me this isn't jewelry, Alex."

Alex just gave her a half cocked sheepish grin, "what can I say?I'm an addict for you, and if it weren't for you I'd be spending Christmas with my mom."

"Instead you are a mom."

"Yes, I am. Charlie, come to momma."

He toddled over with his box with his new puppy in its box and the box of bunny grahams from his stocking.

"Open!"

"Baby boy, what do you say," she asked as she lifted him up onto her lap.

"Peaze."

"First let's watch mommy open her not-jewelry."

"Opay."

"I have the most adorable family ever. Even though I have a wife who spends our money quicker than I make it. Growing up I thought that would be my role in my future marriage," Piper teased as she joined her wife and son on the couch, kissing each as she slowly took the lid off the box. It revealed a silver charm bracelet with a heart clasp and three charms, a mom heart charm, a my princess charm and a key to my heart charm with two infinity heart spacers.

"Is this Pandora? Tell me you didn't spend a fortune on the most popular, expensive charm bracelet."

"It wasn't as expensive as you probably think it was. That's why I only bought a few charms to start and over the years we can add to it. I can take it back if that's what you want. Just know I spent Firefly Meadow money to buy it and I've become a boss at finding deals."

"No, you most definitely will not! Baby, the only place I want this is on my wrist."

Alex reached into her own stocking and found the tiny bag she had hidden.

"There's one other charm, I bought it and then almost immediately I wasn't sure about it so I didn't put it on."

"Show me."

She handed her wife the bag.

"The Eiffel tower?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"So much is wrapped up in it. But yes, I do. And you even included another spacer. So how do I put this on?"

"Hand them to me," Alex used what fine motor skills she had to work the charm onto the bracelet and then motioned for her wife to stretch out her arm and she clasped it onto her wrist.

"It's perfect."

"So beautiful, Al. I love it," she answered with a kiss.

 _Two weeks later_

Piper was leaning on the edge of the deck watching the snow fall and waiting for her wife and son to wake up when she heard the sliding glass door open, she knew her step at every point of their relationship but she chose to wait for her to surprise her, to give her the joy she knew her love felt whenever she snuck up on her.

"There you are! I looked all over the cabin for you," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her wife's hips and found some exposed skin on her neck to plant a series of little kisses on.

"Have I told you lately how fucking much I love it when you do that?"

"Nope."

"Surely I must have mentioned it sometime in the last nearly sixteen years."

"Nope to that too. Wait, sixteen? Really?"

"Crazy, right? I can't believe it either. I'm not old enough to have loved someone that long."

"Guess that's what happens when you meet the love of your life when your months out of your teens."

Piper turned around and kissed Alex, allowing her to push her into the railing as she deepened the kiss and she rested a hand on her back to steady them.

"I put some coffee on."

"As if that make out session wasn't the hottest thing to come from your lips this morning, that just takes it up a notch."

"I know how to make you hot, that tends to happen after sixteen years of knowing someone and nearly two years together this time around. Speaking of passing time, its been seven months since our little discussion. Where are you with that?"

"First I need you to answer an important question, be honest."

"What is it babe?"

"Does the prospect of a likely Halloween baby freak you out?"

"Have you looked at me lately? A chick with my style? I'd be unfazed and almost that more proud. My valentine and my pumpkin, perfect pair."

"Good, cause when we get back I have a pre-cycle appointment on next Tuesday. I had my initial pre-cycle appointment after I got my period last month, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was just a simple check up and getting a basic plan. Blood work this Thursday so we can get the results at the appointment. It's at two and there will be forms we both need to fill out. The plan is to start Lupron that night and estrogen and progesterone a week later. Then do the transfer hopefully the 15th or 16th of February. The baby would be due around the fifth of November but Dr. Heckel said since we went early with Charlie its quite likely our second child will also be a little early. So Halloween baby."

"Does that mean I get to paint a pumpkin on your belly?"

"You spend too much time on baby blogs and picture pages."

"That's my job, its marketing and I'm not apologizing. So?"

"Of course. That is part of the fun of being full term around November. First we have to get a pumpkin in my belly, it won't be much fun to paint this post baby mush I'm still sporting nearly a year later."

"Yes, whatever you need babe, I'm here."

"Is it horrible of me to be on post transfer restrictions on Charlie's birthday? I'll only be one day post."

"No. You'll still be able to have fun. You'll just have to take it easy and not bounce around. We can cancel the bounce house if you want and even not buy beer like we were planning."

"I'd like that."

"It's done. Let's go get some coffee, we still have a couple minutes before our boy wakes up," she said with a kiss as they headed back into the cabin, feeling hopeful for the year beginning to unfold in front of them.


	34. Baby Fever

**A/N: Because I mention them, Rachel and Amy are two of their friends from their lesbian moms group who were a month ahead of them in their pregnancy and Grayson is their son, born a month before Charlie**

 _One Month Later_

They were cleaning up after dinner while Charlie was playing on the living room floor with his early birthday present, a little toddler basketball hoop he fell in love with when they went to the store for party favors when Piper turned to her wife, "Al, I know its your gift certificate but I was wondering if you would like to use our spa day Saturday after my acupuncture appointment. And maybe we could go for sushi after. I mean if I'm going to put a baby in my belly I want to be relaxed and since sushi and sake are no nos once that happens I want a sushi date with my hot wife. I know I'm basically planning out our whole Valentine's day so you can tell me if its all too much."

"I already offered to trade weekends with Rachel and Amy, you know how Grayson and Charlie are best friends. We'll take Mia and Grayson after Charlie's party. And I'm not the one about to be shot up with embryos, so its not monopolizing. I want this to work and rested mommies are pregnant mommies right?"

"That's the hope. By the way, really shot up!? Is that the best you could come up with? It's so crass and unromantic!"

"The process is unromantic and in case you haven't realized in all our years I'm crass and not just sometimes."

"I wish it were more romantic. I wish that the mere fact that I love you so much I want to carry your babies could magically make it as romantic as I feel when my belly is growing and knowing there is only one person in this whole universe I love enough to carry anything for. But I can't. I wish we could get drunk, make love and boom make a baby. No doctor's offices with the next one unless I have infertility beyond being a lesbian."

"So deal. And I wish that too but I wouldn't change being a lesbian woman for anything."

"Me neither."

"And knowing someone anywhere loves anyone the way you love me and are willing to go to any lengths for that person amazes me and that you and me are those people is the greatest feeling and a greater honor. As for Valentine's, we have a lifetime of them ahead of us for me to take the lead on. Besides, I have plans for when we get home."

"Oh?"

"Yup, that's about right. Oh, oh, oh until your raw and begging me to stop."

"Mmm...I might need a little practice first."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, its so."

"I might be able to arrange that. Assuming your free in about two and a half hours."

"Its short notice but think I am, let me ask my wife. Wife, can my red hot lover fuck my brains out tonight," Piper teased as she kissed Alex.

"Your a sexy little goofball, Pipes, you know that?"

"Um, there's this tall, ravishing sexpot that's always telling me that."

"Sounds like someone I'd like to know."

"Funny, let's play with our boy for a bit before we have to put him to bed."

"Be right there, Pipes."

Half an hour later Charlie was in the tub with bubbles and toys, as always laughing. Somehow he had inherited his mommy's love for baths, probably cause she spent so much of her pregnancy bathing, especially as her growing belly caused more strain on her bad back and knee. Then Piper wrapped him in his monkey towel and carried him to the nursery while Alex put his toys in the basket and drained the tub.

"Hi, baby. Hello handsome," she cooed as she walked into the nursery and watched her wife clasp the last two snaps of his lion jammies.

"Hi. I'm handsome am I? Like my pick?"

"You are a silly one tonight, Pipes. Your baby and your gorgeous. But you can be whatever you want to be my love. Yes, he's extra adorable."

"I'm kinda sad."

"Why, babe," she asked as she kissed her neck.

"Cause there's only a few more nights I can pick him up. And then for a couple weeks I can't and then even when I can it won't be long until my belly is too big to lift him. How will I do it? Two babies under two? How do other mommies with close in age kids do it? I know he doesn't need it as much as he used to and it'll be harder for me than him probably but when he can't sit on my lap for bedtime stories it'll hurt."

"I know but I'm here and we will work together as always. Having two kids nineteen months apart mean we have to come together that much more. You will still be able to snuggle our boy and play with him. Read to him, watch TV and movies. Start teaching him how to do things. And if anyone can figure out how to do it, I have no doubt its you. If it would help I can do a little research into how other moms do it and fold it into my job as co-owner/marketing director/shipping and receiving manager for Firefly Meadow."

"True, what would I do without you around to talk me down? No one does it as good as you."

"Nobody knows you like I do. I love you and know what it takes to make and keep you happy. Let's get his stories read and sing to him and then have that adult time we were discussing earlier."

"Um, yeah. You pick the books."

Twenty minutes later he was in his crib with his stuffed puppy and his teddy bear. They wound his mobile, turned on his turtle that made stars on the ceiling, checked to make sure the sound and screen were on for his baby monitor, kissed him and left the door open a crack as they kissed each other and headed to their room hand in hand.

Then Alex threw Piper down on the bed and straddled her. She took one of her hands and stuck it down her sweatpants.

"God, Alex! When did you put this on," Piper gasped as she felt the strap-on.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I know you think its hot when I surprise you with it."

"Yes, I think that will also be off limits for a few weeks, cause you know when our little friend comes out things really get crazy."

"Well then we better make sure we enjoy him this weekend. Tell me what you want, dirty girl. You want me to fuck you hard, don't you?"

"Yes, please mistress. Give it to me hard."

Alex stripped her still wet from bath time long sleeve pink shirt and took a breast in her palm and squeezed as her tongue worked its way into her mouth. The strap-on made contact with her abdomen as Alex toyed with her breasts and sucked her tongue hard until she broke contact to breathe.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Free my tits."

"Free my tits what?"

"Mistress."

Alex reached around and unclasped her wife's bra and then teasingly stripped her own shirt and bra off.

"May I touch?"

"If you behave."

They were both going after each other's breasts as their nipples became erect. Alex slowly moved her mouth down, planting a trail of kisses that went down and then around her cleavage. Then her hand played with the waistband of her sweats.

"Are you wet, lover?"

Piper knew the game and stayed quiet as she supported herself on her elbows.

"I said are you wet, lover. You want to answer."

"Why don't you find out for yourself."

Alex responded by swatting her ass and then reaching into her panties.

"You could be wetter."

"Why don't you make me. Isn't that your fault?"

Alex roughly stripped her sweats off and then her own. She pushed Piper back and kissed her as she rubbed the strap-on along her covered slit. Her mouth worked its way down until she took her panties off with her mouth, her fingers caressing her thighs as she pulled the panties off, breathing in her scent. She kissed and licked along her thighs. Gone were the runner's thighs of before her knee and back were wrecked but working on her feet kept some muscle around. Sometimes when she was loving her thighs she missed her body before, it was a taste of how her beloved must feel but also never say. Alex snapped back from her longing and went to work, teasing where she knew Piper hungered to be touched. She could hear her whimpers and she moved her mound to force it closer to force the contact she craved but Alex was enjoying teasing her, she knew just when to give in. Piper knew this game and that Alex wanted her to beg, until then her teasing would be unending.

"Tell me you want me! Say it! C'mon lover, say it! Touch me, lick me!"

"I want you, mistress. I want to feel you. Please. Please."

Alex started to move her fingers around her damp slit, pushing on her clit as it became engorged and she watched her pussy turn a deep shade of scarlet, planning to toy with her until it was deep plum. Then she teased her opening as her mouth sucked her clit hard, making Piper scream in ecstasy. She curled two fingers into her wife opening. Slow, shallow pushes at first and then as her teeth made contact with her sensitive nub she pushed in hard, deep and abruptly, causing Piper to arch her back, gasp and dig in her feet. Alex kept pushing, adding a finger until Piper screamed.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard!"

"Your wish is my command, lover. Flip over."

"Are you asking or telling?"

"Telling. No, commanding."

Piper got onto her hands and knees, Alex kissed down her back and slapped her ass, harder each time as she arched her back. Alex toyed with her still sopping wet opening.

"Are you ready for my big cock? You want my erect cock in your wet pussy?"

"Yes, please! I need you! Give it to me hard, mistress!"

Alex got in position and mounted Piper. Starting by slowly pushing the tip of the strap-on's head into the blonde's opening as she grabbed for her tits, each hand connecting with a palmful, she worked on her raw, erect nipples. Then she slowly pushed more of the shaft in as Piper screamed in ecstasy. Alex knew her lover well enough she didn't need to ask when to push deeper. She pushed in and out a few shallow pushes before she pushed all the way, as deep as she could. She felt her lover gasp and break out in a cold sweat as she worked to build her up to orgasm. After she trembled and came she gently pulled out and helped her turn back around. Alex saw her grinning as she saw the cock that had just given them so much hunger and ecstasy.

"You want my cock in your mouth don't you, lover? You want to suck me off? Cause I want my cock in your mouth."

"I do, you don't know how badly I do."

Alex crawled over and then stood on her knees, running her hands through Piper's hair as she kissed her deeply, passionately. The two worked themselves into position so Piper could take the wet strap-on into her mouth, licking her tongue around the head and then up and down the shaft before taking the head into her mouth, up and down, in and out a few times until she took it as deep as she could into her mouth, she sucked until she couldn't anymore. Then she took the harness off as she kissed Alex.

"How was that, princess?"

"Amazing. I love when we get dirty and you take power and control. How was it for you, sweetheart?"

"So awesome. It was so fun and hot. Probably won't be much of that when you get knocked up."

"Probably not. If for no other reason then you treat me like I'm breakable when I'm pregnant."

"I always try to treat you like that, cause hurting you kills me. I just treat you like your even more breakable when our babies are in your belly. I've already hurt you, I don't want to ever even risk hurting my babies."

"I can understand that. We'll take how involved our little friend and our dirty sex play will be after the transfer as the days come. Let me decide what I'm comfortable with when I'm pregnant. I need you to trust me and give me the lead. Okay, Al?"

"Of course, Pipes. I'm cold."

"Alright. I'll get you some panties and get us some thermal underwear," she responded with a kiss as she hopped off the bed and to their dresser. She got underwear for both of them and then picked up the mess of sweats from the foot of the bed.

"Do you need a long sleeve shirt too, baby?"

"I think I'll be okay."

She grabbed one anyway and returned to the bed. She helped her wife into her pajamas and then dressed herself. She tucked Alex in who then lifted the blankets for her and encouraged her to lay back into her body, her arms then wrapped around her and she gave the fish on her neck a series of tiny kisses and massaged her shoulders until they both fell asleep.

 _One week later_

Piper was again sitting on the table in a paper gown with Alex sitting next to her. The two had decided at the last moment to leave Charlie at home with Chloe. He would be all over the place and not be able to understand what was going on, he was too little.

The night before they had a small family birthday celebration. They made him his favorite dinner, mini raviolis with broccoli and carrots and a chocolate cake with a pirate ship, Jake the Neverland Pirate figure and treasure chest that they stuck a big "1" candle into and sung happy birthday to him, after a couple moments of prompting he blew out the candle with Alex's help while Piper recorded it on her phone and took a picture of Alex kissing their son and then him painting her face with frosting. Neither one could believe it had been a year. If any part of them wasn't sure they were ready to go again celebrating their son's first birthday made them want to do it all again badly.

"Hello again Alex, Piper. How is that boy of yours?"

"Growing way too fast and giving us baby fever worse every day. He turned one yesterday," Alex answered.

"Hopefully today we'll heal that baby fever of yours. The first year feels like forever at first and then it speeds by. Turn around he'll be in preschool."

"We know that now. So, how did the thaw go," Piper replied.

"Two survived and were viable. One survived but its division was abnormal, its a C ranking. I can transfer it but with two B quality embryos I wouldn't recommend it. I know last time they were both A-quality but don't worry, lower quality embryos are to be expected after the freezing and thawing process."

"Just the two, Al?"

"I agree. It would be one thing if there wasn't one perfect and another good embryo."

Dr. Heckel prepared the catheter and stuck it inside Piper and they both watch on the ultrasound screen as the embryos were transferred.

"Again I have a picture and the genetic testing results. As you know bed rest for the day, take it easy for the next two weeks."

"Give them to me."

He handed Alex the papers and left the room.

"What do we have, Al?"

"One of each this time."

"Guess we have to wait for the CVS test."

"Unless they both take."

"I am not and never will have twins."

"Uhm the older you get the more likely you are to have twins."

"Why do you want twins so much?"

"I don't want them, I just wouldn't mind having them. It would be cool."

"Sounds like a lot of work to me. This uterus has a one at a time rule. Now be nice. I'm trying to make a baby over here."

"Want me to sing to your tummy?"

"Well it worked so good last time. I love you, Al."

"I love you, Pipes," Alex kissed her wife on the lips and then just above her pubic bone, "Stick my little embryos. I love you already." She then started to sing to Piper and remind her of the day they transferred the embryo that would become their son.


	35. Two Lines

_One Week Later_

All their friends and Charlie's friends got together for his first birthday party. Alex made him a Cookie Monster cake and tons of noticed Piper was sitting most of the party, not lifting Charlie, which was so unusual for her.

After the party Juli stayed and helped Alex clean up while Piper relaxed on the couch with Charlie.

"Is Piper pregnant again already?"

"You won't tell?"

"No."

"We're waiting to talk about it until we know but two days ago we did an embryo transfer, so she might be. It's still too early, even if she is."

"Who's the bio mom?"

"I am. We had four leftover embryos. I just keep praying it took. I wanted Charlie bad but there was something to fall back on if those embryos didn't take. I'm almost forty-three, I don't have another egg retrieval cycle in me. So, this is it for me having another bio child. I'm so in love with it already, if I didn't know heartbreak it would be harder but I don't know how I'd deal if it didn't take. Piper can do cycles with her eggs and we will and I'll be thrilled when that happens but this is it for me."

"I get it, every failed cycle for the two years it took to make Jude it felt like losing a child. I'll be praying for you too. Good luck."

"Alex! You didn't just tell Juli we're trying," Piper yelled.

Alex popped out of the kitchen, "She asked. Was I supposed to lie? Its not my fault your following the rules perfectly. I'm sure Juli wasn't the only one of our friends that noticed. They want to support us. Stop worrying so much."

"It's hard. So much could go wrong. You were 39 when we retrieved the eggs."

"Stop thinking like that."

"Piper having a moment," their friend interrupted.

"She's a little hormonal and scared."

"Its scary to be even possibly pregnant. Even more so over 35," Juli answered.

"And even more knowing Alex is the bio mom. I've failed her so many times and if this doesn't take it would be one more f-ing time," Piper added.

"Don't worry. Stress isn't good for the potential baby. Alex, you take care of your wife and I'll finish cleaning."

"Thanks Juli."

"So when do you find out if it took?"

"The 26th, so we have to wait ten more days but I don't think we'll be able to wait that long. I think we'll end up cheating and buying some tests, even though we know we could have a false positive. We can test the Saturday before."

"Yeah that could be a long weekend, especially if you already had a feeling."

"Is it weird that I think I might be? I haven't even told you this baby, but I had spotting earlier this afternoon. And I don't know if its cause I want them to be or cause they are but my boobs seem fuller and my sense of smell was on steroids. Plus I had so much sugar, it made me sick but I couldn't stop. All I can do is hope. I want this so bad, for all three of us. I'd love to give Charlie a full sibling. To maybe have a little girl who looks like my gorgeous wife."

"Sounds like its quite likely. I'm gonna head home. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Juli," Alex answered as she led their friend out. Once she locked the door she sat back down next to Piper and gestured for her to cuddle.

"So spotting?"

"I know its new but every pregnancy is different. But yes. Implantation bleeding."

Alex put her hand on her pubic bone, "I so hope it is. This next week can't pass soon enough."

"But I'll let you know what's going on, of course."

"You better. That's my baby or babies in there."

"You mean ours?"

"No mine."

"Alex! What am I a surrogate now," Piper teased as she playfully swatted at her wife.

"No, of course not. I'm just kidding with you babe. Biology is meaningless in this family, no matter who's egg created them they are all ours, they all have to be carried in your womb and there's no one else I ever trust more with my, our children. I don't even think I could carry them better than you."

"I know you could. And once they finally exist, no one could ever love them deeper or more than you do. I couldn't imagine raising kids with anyone else. You are an amazing mother. I remember how scared you were and now you couldn't imagine your life not surrounded by as many children as I'm willing to have."

"I can't imagine life without these beings we're going to make and the one we have already. And I'm grateful you don't have atrocious pregnancies that make you say never again.."

"Me too, Charlie was pretty easy and if I'm pregnant this one is so far so good."

"Or ones."

"Al! You again!"

"I have a crazy sense. It was a joke when I said it at the transfer but I've been having crazy dreams."

"It wouldn't be anywhere near the worst thing to happen to us. We'd be blessed on top of blessed."

 _One Week Later_

Piper came in from work with a bag and kissed Alex.

"Hi babe. Whatcha got?"

"I stopped at the pharmacy on the way home for some pregnancy tests."

"Still think your pregnant?"

"I don't think, I know. I just need confirmation. I woulda tested days ago but I knew I couldn't handle even a false negative. I bought them for the morning but I think I'll take one or two tonight after Charlie goes to bed."

"Pipes, how many did you get?"

"Eight," she answered with a sheepish grin.

"Your crazy but I love you like crazy," she answered with a kiss.

Four hours later they were finally standing in their bathroom with a box of First Response pregnancy tests and a paper cup from Charlie's birthday party.

"We finally got him to sleep."

"I don't know what's going on with him. He's been real unhappy the past couple days. I don't know if it's teething or has an ear infection or his first cold. I feel like I should know which it is, like I'm a bad mother if I don't."

"You are an amazing mother but he's also our first child. I'll call the pediatrician in the morning."

"Speaking of the pediatrician, how is it going with the job offer?"

"I start medical assistant classes next month and in July I should start as a receptionist at his office. I can't wait, it'll be a seven dollar raise and our business is taking off. We'll be designing our dream home before we know it."

"As if we don't already. A five bed, four bath home in the country with a pool and spa. Space for animals and a garden."

"Yes, that's the one, babe. So pregnancy tests, you ready?"

"Close."

"How bout if I tickle you," she teased as she reached her hand out which turned into chasing each other around their room until Piper stubbed her toe on the bed.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Sorry babe. Are you okay?"

"It just hurts."

Alex folded her into her arms and kissed her. They stood there until Piper's head popped up, "I think I'm ready, Al."

"Alright," she said as she broke contact with her wife.

"I'm a ball of nerves."

"Me too."

She instantly had to pee when she sat down and then she handed the cup to Alex as she flushed. When she opened two of the three tests in the box Alex turned to her, "Can I dip them?"

"Of course. Count to ten seconds, you don't want them in too little or too long. And then put the cap on and put it on the counter then I'll set a timer for five minutes and we wait."

"How do we know what the result is?"

"One line is negative but two lines, no matter how faint the second line is we are pregnant. It's still early so it might be pretty faint. You might not even be able to see it with your low vision."

"Can I try?"

Piper came up behind Alex and put her arms around her, "Of course. I didn't say that to discourage you trying, I would never do that."

They stood there and watched the test as time passed, after what felt like forever the timer on Piper's phone went off, "Alex, what do you see," she asked as her wife picked up one of the tests.

"There's two lines! It's a little faint but no doubt two clear lines! We did it, Pipes! Oh, precious baby we did it!"

Piper turned around to see for herself, "we're really pregnant! Oh Alex! I love you so much! I'm so happy," she cried as tears streamed down both their cheeks. Then they turned off the light, put on their pajamas and snuggled under the covers until they fell asleep. The next morning's tests would also all be positive.


	36. All We Have is Faith

Two weeks later they left Charlie with Chloe and went to their first appointment, "Ready to go see our Little Snowflake or flakes."

"Yes," Piper held her hands over her belly, the beginnings of a bump starting to form.

An hour later they were looking at the white blur that was their second child.

"We made a baby again, Al. Snowflake is really there."

"I thought it wouldn't be as amazing as the first time we saw Charlie but it is. I'm kind of sad it's just one."

Dr. Heckel interrupted their exchange,"I didn't say there's just one. Piper is measuring a week ahead of what she should be. I can only verify one sac, one embryo right now but this early that's not an exact science. Which is why I want to see you in a week and a half. All looks good, take extra folic acid just in case there are two. I'll make some copies. You know the drill stay on the estrogen and progesterone."

"Thanks Dr. Heckel."

"You guys did all the real work."

Eight days later the two nervously returned to the clinic, Piper had been super sick since the day after her initial appointment and Alex was still having her dreams.

"You ready babe?"

"I guess. If there aren't two heartbeats then I don't know what's going on inside my body. Most people hate that but for people who have been through what we have its even worse."

"I know babe. Shh, I know, you forget I was there. Either way we are blessed on top of blessed and will get through it as we always do, together. C'mon my love," she answered with a kiss. The two then walked into the clinic hand in hand.

"Well hello, Alex, Piper. So how has this week been?"

"The morning sickness has settled in with a vengeance. I don't remember being this sick with Charlie. Luckily I know what works from that pregnancy."

"Your still measuring a bit big. So let's get another ultrasound and hope we can get a clearer picture."

With that Piper laid back and took Alex's hand as the doctor put her feet in the stirrups and stuck the probe inside her. After a few minutes an image flickered onto the screen.

"There's the placenta. There's one sac with a baby measuring at six weeks and a strong heart beat and there's a second sac, measuring around 5 weeks, 3 days and a weak heartbeat. There's identical twins in there, for now anyway. Baby B is measuring behind, you need to prepare yourself for the embryo not to make it. Most likely in the next few weeks it will be absorbed by the placenta. I wish I could give you better news, but I can't."

"Could the one miscarriage cause the other to miscarry?"

"I've seen both things happen and no one can know."

He left the room and Piper started to sob, "I just started getting to know these babies and now one or both might die. I can't do this. I'm so scared."

"Me too. All we can do is pray and remind ourselves of the miracles we've been given and that when our faith falters our angel Diane won't let anything truly bad ever happen to us. We are going to have identical twins this fall. There's just no other option, my love."

"I'll try."

"I want to hear you say you'll love and treasure every day we get with these babies."

"I already do, Al. I already do."

Three weeks later, Alex and Piper went for their initial appointment with the high risk OB they found, Dr. Aurelia. They had told a few of their closest friends, some thought they were crazy for having kids so close together. Either way they were happy for them. But they had kept one big secret, that they had conceived identical twins because Piper decided the only thing worse than probably losing one of her babies would be having to talk about it. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, just that the pain scared her and to talk about her fears and the loss of a baby would be worse. Other than the two of them only Lauren knew about the twins and she only told her because of how it affected Piper from moment to moment.

Alex patted her wife's small bump as she helped her onto the table then she sat next to her in a chair as the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Daniels. And is this a friend?"

"This is my wife, Alex and the bio mom of these babies. She's the other Mrs. Daniels."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't see as many gay families here as I did in school."

"Where did you go?"

"NYU undergrad, Chicago then Columbus for my fellowship. You are ten weeks? And you are turning 37 in June."

"Yes."

"Let's see prior pregnancy last year that resulted in a healthy son. Modified bed rest at the end because of possible pre eclampsia, ruled out. Midwife assisted natural birth, referred to my office because of likely multiple pregnancy."

"Yes. I had a moderate TBI almost three years ago plus back, knee, rib fractures and internal injuries, chronic PTSD and I went off of unnecessary medications and therapies during my pregnancy and that caused me to have headaches and dizziness. Is natural labor ruled out?"

"Not necessarily. Depending on position of the babies during labor its possible. Some perinatologists push medicated birth and C-sections but I don't unless there's triplets or higher order multiples or health reasons. Your BP and weight gain is great. I'm going to take some measurements and try to listen to the heartbeats."

"No ultrasound? I've been an emotional mess the last three weeks after the RE told me to expect to loose one of our babies."

"Typically I do ultrasounds for my transfers at twelve, sixteen, twenty, twenty four and then weekly after week thirty-two. But hearing two heartbeats isn't an exact science. If I write in your paperwork I couldn't find both heartbeats then insurance will pay for it."

"Would you?"

"I should be able to. Especially since I feel bad about asking if your wife was your friend."

Piper laid back and the doctor took the necessary measurements of her belly.

"It's consistent with what I would expect from a twin pregnancy."

She then pulled out a Doppler and they all heard a heartbeat. Then she wheeled in an ultrasound machine. Piper was too scared to look so Alex did.

"Babe, turn and look. One and two babies with hearts pumping."

"They are both measuring on target. They look a bit on the large side actually. Heart rates are strong. Some babies just get a slow start with their growth, and these ones are just those kinds of babies. You are definitely having identical twins in their own sacs but sharing a placenta. Which is the most common kind of identical twins. Congrats mommies."

Piper slowly pulled her shirt down and herself up slowly. Piper climbed down then threw her arms around her wife and kissed her.

"Alex! We're having twins! This is gonna be crazy but the only thing better than seeing both our babies was when I saw you wheeled into the day room and I knew you were still alive."

When they were home Alex pulled Piper's shirt up and kissed her bump, "Your mommies love you both so much, we prayed so much for you both to survive and you did. Of course you did, you have your mommies' strength. And your big brother is going to love you just as much as we do."

After dinner they picked up Charlie so he could sit between them on the couch. They read him a book about a character who gets younger identical twin siblings.

"Mommy is going to have identical twin babies. So they will both either be little girls or little boys. You you are going to be a big brother."

"You hah bae-oo?"

"You remember how I told you mommy and I are in love like boys and girls usually are? How instead of a mommy and a daddy you have a mommy and a momma?"

"Yes."

"That means they are my babies too but its in mommy's tummy not mine. But I'm their egg mommy like I am yours."

"Win ca pay wi'em?"

"They are still tiny. They need mommy's help to get bigger. You will get to meet them around October. So seven more months. And sometimes mommy might feel sick or not have the energy to play with you. There might be times she can't pick you up. But she still loves you very much."

"I do sweetheart. You will always be my baby boy. I'm not replacing you, your so amazing we wanted another baby just like you and instead of one we were blessed with two. You wanna see some pictures of when you were in my belly?"

"Yes."

Piper grabbed a picture album of her belly pictures from the coffee table. She showed him a video of her in a dress that was tight on her three months pregnant bump on Alex's birthday/their second wedding anniversary. Another of her bump sticking out a foot in front of her at Christmas time. Then the last video before Charlie was born on their fifteen years since first meeting anniversary a little under a month before his birth.

"Mommy you were huge!"

"I felt huge. I could barely walk or breathe."

"Did I do that to you?"

"Yes."

"Will these babies do that?"

"They'll probably make me even bigger cause instead of one there's two. Them making me big, just like with you, will mean they're healthy."

"Will they move around?"

"Yes and when they get bigger you'll be able to feel them."

"Is that why momma's hand is on your belly in the last two videos?"

"Yes. Any questions you have you can always ask me or momma, okay? And its alright to get mad or annoyed sometimes but talk to us, okay?"

"Okay mommy," he gave them each a kiss and took off for his room.

"Well, that went well Pipes."

"He really is the perfect child. You think these babies will be anywhere near how amazing, smart, creative and thoughtful he is? What if they are little terrors?"

"No matter what we will shower them with so much love and so will Charlie. We will raise them up and they will look to all three of us for inspiration as they grow."


	37. Mango

_Ten Weeks Later_

Piper came home from work to Alex and Chloe playing with Charlie on the floor.

"Hi my lovelies. Chloe,"she went to kiss her wife as Chloe started getting ready to go. Piper signed to Alex ready and home, when Alex couldn't talk much she taught Piper the sign language she had learned at the rehab and they then taught a few basic signs to Charlie. Alex signed back yes.

"Charlie, go play in your room please," Alex told her son who instantly stood up and ran towards his room on his chubby little legs. The couple sat on the couch while Chloe sat on the armchair.

"As you know, Alex and I are having twins and this house is tiny with us and Charlie. After we found out it was definitely two we quickly decided to search for a home that would suit Alex's needs plus those of our growing family. We are moving to a larger one story four bed, two and a half bed home one town away, six miles. It's a twenty year old home with central air and heat and tile throughout, except in the sunken family room and bedrooms. It even has an office, so one of our rooms won't be wasted. We are moving in two weeks. We would like to negotiate a way to keep you on as our nanny."

"I would love to stay on. I love Charlie and you two are like friends and I want to be a part of the twins' life. A dollar raise could make up for the three kids under two and extra gas."

"You've got it."

"Awesome. I'm gonna say goodbye to Charlie and then head out. What time do you need me tomorrow, Alex?"

"Nine. I have Skype meetings at nine-thirty and ten-fifteen. We are trying to get into a baby boutique in Concord and a small chain of natural foods stores."

"Good luck. See you in the morning, Alex. See you later, Piper."

"Bye," they said in unison.

"That went well," Piper told her wife.

"I know."

"So, I called Erica to give her our new address," she paused and caressed the blonde's large bump,"and she again brought up the idea of suing the Department of the Corrections for their failure to protect us and denial of our basic human and civil rights when the prison doctors went against medical advice of our civilian doctors. You should have been with me in rehab, not tossed into SHU. Things could have gotten really bad. You weren't healthy enough to be back in prison, you could have died and they wouldn't have known. When Caputo took that deal admitting fault he opened up that door for us to sue the DOC. Erica keeps telling me we could get millions easily. We should have gotten quadruple at least what we got in restitution from Aydin. I know you won't do it for yourself cause if you could you woulda done it years ago but do it so we won't have to struggle so much. So we can invest in our growing family and business. She promised our identities would be protected and she would take care of the rest all we have to do is say go."

"You really think this is the best we can do for our children?"

"Yes, I do. I would have stopped bringing it up a long time ago if I didn't."

"Then okay, after two and a half years of asking you've convinced me. There's nothing I won't do for our kids. To give them everything we can without us killing ourselves too soon."

"I promise you won't regret this. You know all that matters to me is that I get to rock not just my babies but my grand babies."

"Me too, for both of us."

Two nights later the three of them were snuggling on the couch watching Disney, Jr. when Piper turned to Charlie, "Momma and me are going to the doctor tomorrow and she's going to take special pictures of the babies inside my belly and she's going to tell us if we are having boys or girls. Would you like to come with your mom and me?"

"Yes! Me hoe dey guwls. Me wan be you o-ee boy."

"Yeah me too. But no matter what you will always be our oldest boy and the baby who made us a real family, mommies."

"I lub you, mommy."

"What about me?"

He squeezed the brunette, "I lub you too, momma."

"I love you more."

"No-ay!"

"Yes, way my funny boy. Nobody will ever love you the way I do, not even your mommy."

"Nah-ah! Mommy do she lub me more?"

"Hmmm...I think she might just barely love you more but I love you tons."

Piper came home from work three hours early the next day and Charlie came running and threw himself at her.

"Pipes! Can you guess who's been excited all morning to see his babies," Alex asked as Piper tried to hold her son and close the door at the same time.

"Charlie! Are you excited Peanut?"

"Yes!"

"How about momma?"

"Of course I am! Seeing my babies' faces never gets old. I thought Charlie looked like me but they look even more like me. I didn't think that was possible. Oh and we got the contract with the boutique! When we get home I'll have you look it over and if you like it you can sign it. And she has a friend who owns a maternity shop who has been looking to add more organic products so she's going to have her contact us. I also heard back from Erica, she said getting a resolution would take a couple months probably but she told me they will probably settle out of court. So things are amazing. I've already had a fantastic day and now I get to see our babies again."

"Wow, so much amazingness! I'm gonna shower and change real quick."

"No your gonna kiss your hot wife."

"Of course. How could I forget to kiss my beloved?"

"I don't know cause there's no way your tired of kissing me cause I'm a really fucking awesome lover."

"Never! Your the best, nobody could ever be better. That exquisite mouth and all it does to my body. If I was tired of you would I carry more of your babies?"

"Probably not."

"Loving you is hard work but I wouldn't want anyone else taking care of you and making love to you."

"Nobody else would have worked so hard or make me so hard."

"That's pretty funny, Al," Piper answered, "why are you always so smart?"

"Just blessed. Smart and beautiful."

Piper just laughed, "yes I'm a lucky woman. The prettiest, funniest, smartest wife and the most amazing children in all the universe."

"I'm luckier cause I have you. Such a big hearted, passionate, beautiful woman who's smile lights up the world. Who gave me her heart and just when I didn't think it could get better you gave me my, our children."

She then walked into the living room and sat on her lap and made out with her while Alex ran a hand up and down her bump as the babies kicked at the contact from their momma.

Two hours later, they were in the ultrasound room. Alex and Charlie waited outside while the nurse started the scan.

"Heartbeats are good. They measure a week ahead still. Placenta and amniotic sacs are looking great, no sign of TTTS. I'll go get your wife and son from the hallway."

"Okay."

Seconds later Alex limped into the room with Charlie at her side. From the beginning, Charlie knew when to be the rough and tumble, hyper, energetic boy and when to slow down for his momma especially but also his mommy.

"If you stay on momma's lap for the whole time then you'll get a special surprise," Alex told her son as she sat him on her lap.

"Yes, mommy."

The tech then turned to Charlie, "You must be the big brother!"

"Yes. Them's my babies."

"See there's baby A's face and hands. Those are the legs and its not being shy this time. I can tell you for sure your twins are girls. Her brain and organ development looks fine. And let's see her sister."

She repeated the same scan and made copies of each baby and then both babies together.

"How no dem guwls?"

"Cause they have girl parts like momma and me."

"Opay."

Piper then had a doctor appointment followed by a trip to the frozen yogurt store for his first time ever. He looked around in amazement.

"Wha is dis pwace mommy?"

"It's a special store that sells a special kind of ice cream momma and me love called frozen yogurt. You get a cup and choose which flavor you want and then you tell me and I'll put it in the cup. Then you can choose three toppings. Then they'll weigh all our treats and tell us how much to pay."

"Cool!"

"So what do you want? Oreo, strawberry, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Ba-illa!"

He watched as his mommy put a little bit into his cup.

"What do you want, Al?"

"Chocolate and mango."

Piper dispensed her wife's choices and handed her her cup. Then she dispensed chocolate and cheesecake flavor then carried her and her son's cups to the topping bar as Alex set her cup on the counter.

"What toppings do you want, Al?"

"Chocolate chips, almond roca, strawberries and mango."

Piper dispensed her chosen toppings and then turned to Charlie and lifted him up so he could see the bar then set him back down.

"What do you want, Peanut?"

"Oweos, spwinwes and stawewies."

She dispensed his choices and then her own, brownie bites, oreos, gummy bears, chocolate chips, mango and blueberries.

"That is the most random cup of fro yo I have ever seen, babe."

"Blame it on your daughters. They have taken over my body and my brain."

"Or did you let them have it?"

"Funny Alex! Just cause I invited them into my uterus doesn't mean they get to be tiny little terrorists who look exactly like their mother."

"But they love you for it, I love you for it and I'll never let them live this fro yo trip down."

They paid and then sat down after a couple bites Charlie asked his mom's, "Wha-aw doe owenge tings?"

"Mangoes," Alex answered.

"Wha maeoes?"

"A tropical fruit that your mommy and me love from when we were young and traveled the world. We used to eat them off the trees."

"Cae I tie sum?"

"Of course," Alex answered as she handed him a piece which he instantly shoved into his mouth.

"What do you think, baby boy?"

"It num-ee."

"We would have the one sixteen month old who likes tropical fruits."

"He's our boy for sure. He's a good little eater, mommy's so proud of her boy," Piper cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Minutes later Piper cleaned his fingers and face with a baby wipe and lifted him out of his high chair. Then she threw away their trash and helped Alex up and handed her cane to her. They then headed to the park where Charlie ran off his snack and went down the slide with the other kids on the playground while his mommies looked on. Piper missed being able to keep up with him but her belly and ankles were just too swollen and she tired so much more easily. Alex wished she could at all, it was something she could only ever imagine. What would it be like to be able to chase after him, hold him and go down the slide and push him on the swings. She wondered if he ever wished his momma could play at the park with him or he just understood, after all her being disabled is all he had ever known.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?"

"Do you think he resents me cause I can't play with him or do a lot of things other moms do with their kids? Or is this just all he knows?"

"He's happy, well adjusted and loves us both. Even if you weren't as disabled as you are, there would still be times he'd resent you cause that's just what kids do sometimes but never because you can't do things. He loves us. When he's old enough we'll tell him everything, help him understand. But for now he's happy and innocent. But I was wondering the same thing. Because I have these babies in my belly I can't do a lot of things when it comes to caring for our toddler."

"He loves you too and I love you so much. You are the glue that holds this family together, the reason it exists at all."

Piper kissed her wife in response.

After Charlie was asleep and the two of them were laying in bed watching TV when Alex muted it and turned to her wife.

"Pipes, now that we know they are healthy girls we need to name them. We can't keep calling them the twins."

"Why not? Baby A and Baby B are perfectly suitable names for children."

"Very funny. I really want to give one of them the middle name Nicole. I wonder every day how she must have felt when she woke up alone and then as the hours passed and none of our friends or Red saw us, nobody could tell them where we were we just disappeared and never came back and even the staff couldn't tell them anything because they didn't know. They must have been so scared and worried. I wonder if they still are. I wonder if Nicky stayed sober, if her and Lorna worked and were able to stay together and transition as a couple out of prison."

"Me too, Red taught me more than anyone ever has and Nicky was my first friend, guide and eventually sister. I hope they would understand we did this so we could stay together forever, we could have a family. I love Nicole, of course. I really like Grace but I was looking at names and found Aurora, its so beautiful. I like it for a middle name. We could do double middle names, Nicole Grace would go good together."

"I love Aurora and Nicole Grace. After what we went through with this pregnancy Faith is perfect. Aurora Faith."

"Beautiful. I saw the name Cora and liked it then I found an even prettier name, Cordelia."

"I like it. Cordelia Aurora Faith. I've been thinking of the name Matilda the whole time you've been pregnant with these babies. I loved that book as a kid. I was this fatherless, powerless kid and that book made me believe if I used my smarts I could one day be powerful."

"Matilda Nicole Grace and Cordelia Aurora Faith. I love it."

"Me too. Mila and Dela."

"Now that's adorable! Those names are going to be as beautiful as I know they will be."

"When it comes to my girls I'm all soft and mushy hearts and sweetness."

"I can't wait to see you with our little girls."

"I can't wait to see you with our little girls too," she kissed the blonde and then turned the sound back on and invited her wife to snuggle, and seconds later there was a blonde head on her breast and her fingers were tracing random patterns on her bump and she planted tiny kisses in her hair while her free hand held her in place, resting on her back, just below her shoulders.


	38. Feel Pretty, Feel Loved

_A Month Later_

After two weeks of cleaning, painting, decorating and then finally baby proofing and making the house accessible to Alex's needs with help from Juli, Violet and Amy they were finally ready to spend their first night in their new house.

Neither one of them wanted to bathe their daughters in pink so they chose a medium purple for the walls and put multi-colored butterflies on the wall then picked linens with fuschia and plum chrysanthemums and a second set with butterflies and dragonflies. They put a plum ruffle on Mila's crib and a fuschia one on Dela's crib.

Piper bought two square canvases and one one drew a fuschia chrysanthemum and wrote Mila in fancy script in plum and on the other drew a plum chrysanthemum and wrote Dela in fuschia script and then Alex painted shakily drawn butterflies in three shades of purple on each one. They hung these over their cribs after they dried.

They bought a second white crib, a white dresser and changing table, two white bookshelves, each with their initials in plum paint, and a light green glider with matching ottoman. They bought a silver frame and put ultrasound pictures of the girls in them and another silver frame with two pictures of the two of them and a picture of them with Charlie the day at the park after Piper's twenty week appointment in the middle opening.

They bought a lamp with a dragonfly and a butterfly and a pair of matching mobiles. They also bought two matching stuffed cream and white colored lambs that played five songs and had moving heads.

Charlie had his walls painted light brown and a Neverland Pirates themed room still with his nursery furniture minus his crib, which had been given to one of his sisters. A part of the two of them hated that their choice to have children so he was rushed out of his crib into a dark brown big boy bed.

The two of them painted their room seafoam green and added to their Paris theme with paintings that suggested global explorations, they bought a bigger bed and painted their bathroom ocean blue with a seafoam green stripe.

That first night he came into their room, "Mommies!"

Alex wanted to turn over and yell, 'your kid' at her wife and then she saw the overflowing breasts and protruding bump, her pregnant wife already got so little sleep.

"Shh...baby mommy needs her sleep. What's the matter?"

"Can't sweep. Bed too big."

Alex carefully climbed out of bed but not quietly enough cause Piper stirred, "What's wrong baby? Are you okay?"

"Yes, its Charlie. He can't sleep in his new bed, in his new room. So, I'm going to put him back to bed and sit with him until he goes to sleep. You get all the sleep you can. Need anything while I'm up?"

"No babe, thanks though. Actually kiss, please?"

"Of course. It's my favorite thing to do, you know that."

"And your damn good at it."

"I've had some serious practice. And then I'm working my way to kiss one billion with my favorite lips ever."

"I was expecting a your damn good at it too."

"Alex Vause may not exist anymore but if I didn't tease you mercilessly I wouldn't be Alex no matter what my last name may be."

"And I carry three babies for this woman."

"You love carrying things for me and your so damn good at it."

"Shut up and kiss me, woman."

"Mmm...I love when you get all forceful, so glad you found your power only I knew you had all the time."

"You couldn't have told me, you had to let me go through hell first?"

"You were the only one who could decide if you were going to sink or swim. But do you really think I ever would have let you truly drown?"

"There were times I wasn't sure."

That's when Alex stopped and came around, sat on the edge of the bed, took Piper into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, so much. I've done things, we both have. But we never stopped loving each other. Nobody could ever love you like I do."

"I know, baby. Now go put our boy to bed. We were so excited about the move, and its better for all five of us but its scary, and for us sad. We traded rings in that house, celebrated learning we were pregnant in that house twice, watched all his firsts and all ours as a free and married couple. The first time in my life that I moved it was to the Smith dorms, I don't know how he feels but you do. Even if I didn't need the sleep, you would still be the mom for this job."

"I can't imagine."

"You woulda fit in great at Smith. Instead of using it as your hunting ground."

"So says my prize doe," Alex joked before kissing Piper again, "back to sleep my love. Sweet dreams, beautiful princess, my future princesses."

Three hours later Piper woke up to pee, the clock showed 12:15. She looked over and Alex's blankets were still rumpled and she was missing. Her first thought was that somewhere in the house her wife fell or collapsed or more likely both. It was her biggest fear and then they moved into a house with three small steps. Alex could navigate them with help from a human and her cane during daytime but at night she was blind. After she finished in the bathroom she went searching through the house, rushing first to the scariest spot of the house, the family room turned play room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she wasn't there, then the next scariest room in the house, the kitchen. No Alex there either. _Where could_ _she be_? The last place she had been headed was Charlie's bedroom. She stopped and checked the bathrooms first. Then she pushed open his door, so the light from the hallway streamed into the room and melded with the lights in his room.

And there was her nearly forty-three year old, almost six foot tall disabled wife curled up behind their son with her arm across him. Piper nearly woke her up so she could help her back to their bed with a mattress selected because it fit her size and health needs but they looked so peaceful so she tiptoed back to her room, grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of what she swore was the most adorable thing she had ever seen, all without Alex realizing she had ever been there.

Before she turned and went back to bed she set the picture as her wallpaper and whispered, "good night my loves."

The next morning she got a text at nine am:

 **A: I woke up in a toddler bed.**

 **P: I know. I got up cause your daughters were playing with my bladder. Saw you weren't there, got scared. Went searching, most anxiety causing spots first and found you snuggled with Charlie.**

 **A: And you didn't wake me up?**

 **P: You looked so fucking adorable.**

 **A: You would be the expert at identifying what is adorable. Sorry I scared you. I fell asleep. I was uncomfortable but he needed me. Until I got into bed with him and held him he wouldn't sleep.**

 **P: Mother of the year. The prize, a full body massage from your fave Smith girl**

 **A:Did I really say that last night? Between the move and pregnancy neither of us have been sleeping and you know what sleep deprivation does to my poor brain**

 **P: Yes, and I'm never going to let you live calling me a prize doe of Smith girls. Your the Queen of Alluring Femme Fatales, so there's that. Perfect couple**

 **A: Yup, see you after work xx**

 **P: xx**

"Everything okay with Alex," Lauren asked.

"Yeah. Charlie couldn't sleep between the new big boy bed and room so she ended up sleeping in his bed. She's in a ton of pain. But all that matters to her is that her boy is happy. I'm so amazed by the woman I married sometimes."

"One day hopefully I'll relate."

"I'm sure you will but I know how it feels to think your being passed by, it sucks. It took me thirteen and a half years to finally admit the full magnitude my feelings and marry Alex. Its easy to think I'll never."

"So, Is Charlie even old enough for a big boy bed?"

"Barely but with twins coming we needed the crib and even though they aren't going to sleep in there till he's nearly two we wanted the nursery together when we moved in."

"Understandable."

Seven and a half hours later she got home.

"Hey, Al!"

"In the playroom."

"Alex! You aren't supposed to go in there by yourself!"

"But I wanted to play with Charlie."

Piper walked into the playroom and put her arms around her wife, "What am I going to do with you, my love? It's tough to get mad at you. Your not the only one who's gone soft and you aren't capable of thinking very far ahead so what can I do?"

"Kiss me and rub my back and hip?"

"Your lucky I'm so in love with you."

"Is that the only reason I'm lucky?"

"Well I am the one with the lock combination for the addictive meds. And I made you a mother and in a few months I'll make you a mother of three. And I care for you but don't limit you and I could but I trust you."

"Then why do you lock up our meds?"

"You know why, babe," she answered with a kiss, "I'm working without a manual, it doesn't exist. Probably cause this hasn't happened twice and most likely won't. At least I hope so. It's up to me to take care of you and not do anything that would make Diane or Nicky kill me if they could."

"Your not bad at it," Alex answered with a kiss, "I know I shouldn't keep trying to get the combination. It's not going to make you trust me. It just sucks sometimes."

"It's my least favorite thing I have to do. I hate it so much. It reminds me of things I'd rather forget but can't," Piper said as she started to cry.

"Come here, don't cry my love. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Don't put this on yourself. If our positions were swapped I'd do the same thing as what you are," she whispered as she kissed her slowly.

"I love you. After we get this boy to bed I got plans."

"My favorite phrase from my favorite mouth."

They were both tired and sore so they went to the local pizza parlor where they got a large green salad, small cheese pizza for Charlie and a large the works pizza for the two of them plus a fruit punch for Charlie and cokes for the two of them.

When they were tucking Charlie in bed that night Piper produced a surprise, a stuffed T-rex, chosen because he was currently interested in dinosaurs.

"Charlie, I know your in a new place and you have a big boy bed and that's all scary. I found this dino and when I told him you were scared he volunteered to protect you. Cause he's big and strong," she handed him the toy and he instantly snuggled it.

"Thanks, mommy."

"Night Peanut," she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

"Night baby boy."

The two left his door open a crack and then Alex turned to Piper, "You think he'll sleep the whole night on his own?"

"I hope so. I talked to a couple of the mommies who are regulars and they did the same thing. Buy a new toy that would protect them. Now we have a date scheduled. Would you like a drink?"

"A beer."

"Be right back," Piper after she helped her wife take off her Guns n Roses T-shirt, revealing a black tank top with no bra and stripped off her army green shorts, showing her black boy short cut panties,"fuck, you are so fucking hot."

"So are you."

"In a grey maternity cami and striped maternity tank top with grey sweatpants I stole from you and turned into shorts, really!?"

"Of course. Your my pregnant wife and that makes you so amazingly sexy."

"I make beached whales look skinny."

"Hush, baby. Those full breasts, that glow and even that bump. I can't wait to get my mouth around those erect, dark nipples. To feel your bump under my fingers and tongue. You are so beautiful and I won't let you convince yourself of anything different."

Tears streamed down Piper's face as she walked over to Alex and kissed her tenderly. Seconds later she was back with an organic beer and a bottle of ginger beer with a bottle opener.

"Hi babe, I'm back," she said as she slid in next to her wife, opened their drinks and handed Alex hers.

"How is that stuff, anyway?"

"Not bad, not better than beer but its the best I can do till these babies are out of my body. It's still not the thing I miss drinking most."

"And what's that?"

"Your pussy."

"That can be arranged. I'm capable of acrobatics when I want to be. I could go for a taste myself."

"I could go for that. I miss you. We sleep together every night, spend every moment I'm not at work together but its not the same. We're so busy and its only going to get worse."

"I miss you too. Maybe we should get one of our friends to take Charlie and we can find a nice hotel and spa and spend some time together before the babies come."

"Good idea," Piper answered as they both polished off the last sips of their drinks, "you ready for that massage I promised you?"

"Yes."

Piper rolled over slightly and kissed Alex, working her tongue into her mouth before finally breaking contact. She then pulled her tank top over her wife's head. Her eyes moving across her breasts, the muscles that had returned since she restarted PT and the beginnings of her middle aged spread, before helping her lay on her front. She started by taking a deep smell of her wife's hair, so sweet and soft, watching as curls fell midway down her back, running her fingers through her hair. She kissed her neck before taking the lotion from her nightstand and started massaging her shoulders, deeply searching for sore and swollen muscles. Then she worked her way down her back along her spine and hips until she got to the edge of her underwear which she slowly pulled down.

"Tease!"

"And your point is?"

"Stop."

Piper smiled mischievously and pulled her underwear back up.

"Not what I meant!"

Piper pulled her underwear off in one move and ran her hand along the curve of her back and over her ass. Kissing her way down, toying with her center, open, wet and waiting for contact. She pushed a finger in as her thumb made contact with her swollen clit.

"Did that massage make you hot? That better only happen when I massage you."

"I was already hot, that just turned it up a notch. And nobody else's touch has ever done what yours does to me. It feels so good."

"Since I made you wet I guess now it would only be womanly of me to get you off," she teased as she helped her roll back over to her back. She kissed her as her hand lazily explored her body, grasping at her nipples, as they got harder and more erect. Then her mouth worked its way down, alternating between kisses and licks as her fingers pushed on her clit. As she sucked her breasts she worked two fingers into her center, moving rapidly as Alex started panting wildly and she hit that spot that would make her come undone.

"Piper! Piper! Baby! Oh, fuck, fuck! Harder!"

She went as fast and hard as she could, adding a finger, what had started with making love had turned into a dirty fuck. After a few moments she came, liquid streaming down her hand. After a few pushes Piper pulled her fingers out. Piper collapsed beside Alex with a smile as she sucked her fingers.

"What do you want babe?"

"I want you to sit on my face."

"Music to my ears but you have to do something for me first."

"I already gave you an earth shattering orgasm, what more could you want?"

"Get naked too!"

Piper kissed Alex and then crawled off the bed, giving her wife a slow striptease that made her eyes flash with fire. Once her clothes were discarded around her she got back onto the bed and kissed her wife before laying on her back with a pillow under her hips and her head slightly elevated as Alex got herself comfortable above her wife's mouth as her hands found her swollen breasts and she gently grabbed at them as Piper started licking up and down her folds before licking rapidly at her clit and then sucking as Alex started grasping harder and panting, close to screaming in ecstasy but Piper knew how to hold her there and not allow her to cum.

"Please! Please!"

With that Piper licked and nipped back down, her tongue rimming her opening before her tongue worked its way into her opening, her arm worked its way around to her clit after a few minutes she finally let her wife tumble into ecstasy and liquid streamed down her chin.

Alex climbed off Piper, "Are you tired? Or can I thank you for the orgasms?"

"I could handle that."

Alex's hand explored her body, slowly working its way towards her pussy as she kissed her passionately, her tongue toying with her lips before giving in to her wife's desire to have her tongue in her mouth. She grabbed hard at her clit as it became harder in her hands. She sucked her nipples as she worked two fingers into her wet, open center. Moving in and out with building speed and curving harder until she finally hit the spot that made her whole body gasp, back arch and toes curl.

"Come on baby, cum for me. I want to feel your juices stream down my wrist. Let go."

Seconds later Piper orgasmed and came wildly, yelling her wife's name. When the quakes were done Alex slowly pulled her fingers out and kissed the blonde.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Your daughters are kicking like crazy."

Alex kissed each baby and gently ran her fingers along her bump, singing to them until they went back to sleep.

"That was so hot, I think I need a shower."

"Just don't wake the girls."

"Promise."

Half an hour later they were slowly falling asleep in each other's arms as they kissed each other gently.


	39. Growing Strong Together

A few days later, after work, Piper and Alex were going to meet with the owners of the baby boutique and maternity store to finalize the deals with the two stores and then shopping for baby stuff. The second they stepped in the boutique Piper started wandering.

"Hey babe, meeting first and then shopping for the girls."

"My preggo hormones take over when I'm around baby stuff, all my brain can do is say want, need."

"I know honey, I'm not pregnant and the same thing happens to me. Guess my brain knows I'm an expectant mother, must be being around all your hormones. First we gotta finalize this deal so we can afford all this stuff we need for these precious little girls of ours," she answered as she held her wife in her arms for a moment, "ready for our meeting?"

"Yes."

Just then the manager of the boutique Betsey approached the two, "what can I help you ladies with today?"

"Are you Betsey?"

"Yes."

"I'm Alex and this is my wife, Piper. We are the co-owners of Firefly Meadow. We had an appointment with you and your friend Alissa to finalize our contract with you two."

"Well, hello. So great to finally meet you two. I didn't know you were a couple or expecting. You must be nearing the end."

"Still around three months left. I'm due in October but they're twins so everybody thinks I'm further along than I am."

"Congrats! Let me know if you see anything you like in the store."

"We are in the market for a few things today."

"Well we'll have to talk. You have a toddler too, I saw on your website."

"Yes, he's seventeen months. He's with the nanny today."

"Let me give you a tour and then we'll talk in the back classroom."

"Thank you."

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the classroom with product samples meeting with Betsey and Alissa.

"These are our newest products, an organic vanilla mint toothpaste plus a diaper cream we just finished formulating. We just started working on a travel size first aid cream. The diaper cream still needs testing beyond our son so its still in concept but the toothpaste is ready for release. We will charge 5.50 a tube for the toothpaste. The diaper cream will be around 6 per tube. Our aim is to have the first aid cream priced at 4 dollars. Of course our products are six and nine now, we recently raised prices on the large size. Alex also talked me into bringing a few products from my Etsy shop, when I found out I was having twins I started knitting and sewing. Hats, headbands, clothes, blankets/quilts, cloth diaper covers. I named the line for my grandma who taught me knitting and sewing. Celeste by Firefly Meadow. I sell the hats, diaper covers and headbands for five or three for twelve. Clothes from fifteen to twenty. Blankets for twenty-five, quilts for thirty."

"I could definitely sell the hats and those headbands are adorable and the diaper covers are also organic?"

"Yes and natural dyes."

"I could sell those too. You will sell the baby products for three and six dollars and I would sell them for nine and twelve. I'll sell the toothpaste for eight, buy it for two. And I'll buy the Celeste items for five each and sell them for nine. The agreement is to then reimburse your company for fifty-one percent of our proceeds from their sale. Let us know when your new products are ready for market. And I'll tell my business owner friends about your products. We should arrange for you to come some Saturday to do an in-store."

"How about Sunday? We typically work farmer's markets on Saturdays. Of course, the goal is to sign more retail accounts so our products sell themselves."

"Sunday would also work. We also have classes Tuesday and Wednesday nights, if you guys would like to come in it would be a great time to market your products."

"Definitely."

"And I have a breastfeeding support group at my shop on Mondays at two. I would also like to talk about some products I get requests for that maybe you could create for my shop," Alissa volunteered.

"I did come up with my own nipple cream and I've been working on homemade nursing pads, its one of the two products that predates the Firefly Meadow company but we chose to focus on baby products to start our company."

"I'd love to discuss what it would take to grow those sorts of products. I've been looking for someone who could make local organic slings, if that's something you would be willing to work on."

"I could be after we get established a bit. I'm a big proponent of baby wearing, we both are. Charlie spent most of his first nine months strapped to Alex and me. We always say that's why he's so well bonded, secure and well behaved."

"Exactly why I believe in them."

After both women thanked them Betsey helped the two order the co-sleeper they had their eye on and the stroller and magenta and black infant seats they had their eye on. They also bought a bag of clothes for their kids and a plastic farm toy with animals that moved and lit up and played "Old McDonald" and "Farmer in the Dell" for Charlie.

"See you ladies soon."

"Yes, thank you."

Alex took their bags and once the two were on the sidewalk she kissed her wife on the cheek.

"That went so amazing. It's weird but finalizing that deal felt pretty close to as good as when I would successfully do a big deal back in my old life. But better cause it benefits my family. I'm so proud of you."

"It was all you sweetheart. You found it, you negotiated it. I just helped you round home and got to bask in your amazing skills."

"I'd have nothing to sell if it wasn't for you."

"Okay, Alex."

"I think we should celebrate! Take you to dinner. Get a nice steak or whatever our girls tell your head you want for dinner."

"Mmmm...sounds good. Let me just call Chloe and see if she can stay late."

They arrived at their car and Piper called Chloe, "hey!"

"How did it go?"

"Amazing. We officially have our first two retail accounts and we got in some shopping at the boutique. She gave us a ten percent discount. We promised Alissa to check out her shop soon. We would like to go to dinner to celebrate, so could you stay until seven?"

"Ashlin is working until nine and Charlie is better company than Roxie the Doxie so sure."

"Thanks. Put him on?"

"Of course."

"Hey mommy! Me pay Candyland, tice. Cuwah. Wak to park."

"Sounds like you had a fun day, Peanut! Me and momma are gonna be back late so you and Chloe get to have dinner together. Be a good boy."

Then Piper handed her wife the phone, "Hi baby boy. Mommy says you had a good day."

"I did!"

"Did you take your nap?"

"Yes."

"Good boy. I love you. See you when we get home. Be good," she then handed the phone back to her wife who hung it up.

"So where are we going, Pipes?"

"Steak sounds good."

"That's what I wanted."

"I could tell but don't worry that's not why I want it," she kissed Alex then started the car and drove to the steak house in Manchester that they liked.

Once seated they ordered their drinks, a local beer on tap for Alex and a virgin Piña Colada for Piper. Alex laughed and gave her that look.

"What? At least it's July, perfectly seasonal."

"It's just one of my few memories without help is the night we met and every time you order something fruity and icy it reminds me of that moment and then even though you can't have alcohol you still need the icy drink, you basically just ordered a smoothie and that's like the next level of that twenty year old girl I fell in love with, exactly what I would expect when she had babies."

"Your a sap, you know that?"

"Shhh...somebody might hear you. That's for only you to know."

"And I wouldn't want anyone else to know, they might swoop in and steal you away from me. But they'd probably give you back when they figure out how much work you are. Your beautiful and all heart but your also a full time job. But I love it."

"And there's things you do for me I can't imagine ever letting anyone else do for me."

"And I wouldn't want them to. Cheers, to us, our family and our business, growing and succeeding through our love."

"Cheers baby. So, what appetizer do you want?"

"I was thinking of splitting a house salad and getting an order of crab cakes."

"Sounds good. Let me guess, your going to get the surf and turf?"

"Do these babies love seafood?"

"I've seen you demolish a plate of shrimp and then another. Its probably terrible and I don't know what those girls are getting from that."

"Don't remind me of what the chemicals must be doing to their brains. Me neither, I'm a slave to my cravings. So what are you having?"

"I plan on eating like I'm still wealthy and getting the porterhouse with crispy onion strings and mushrooms on top."

"Yum. I think I might get onion strings too."

"Go for it."

"So how's the natural grocery store chain contract going?"

"Close. I should have a contract by Wednesday. Then there's a second hand baby store that contacted me back, they sent a preliminary contract, I sent it to Julie and Heather and they made changes, now I'm waiting for approval and then I'll show it to you. I also got an interest contact from a maternity clothing boutique a couple days ago. So now I'm talking to them. My goal was ten retail contracts this year, now I'm thinking I'll surpass that."

"Your doing so amazing but I'm not surprised. You are doing exactly what you are most skilled at. I was thinking, maybe we should officially hire Juli. She is doing so much work for us on the financial end of our business. She is acting as our CFO and its time we compensate her as such. I know we haven't taken a salary yet but without her we can't grow."

"I'll call her and the three of us can set up a meeting. It would be perfect cause she can telecommute and work from anywhere. They were just approved as foster parents in Boston, now they are waiting to be matched with a baby girl."

"Sounds like a good time. So on to parenting. I have a couple things. I think we need to put Charlie in swimming lessons before its too late. We want a pool eventually."

"I agree. I was thinking about joining the Y. Then we could work out and use the pool. We could get him lessons there too. I think it might be good to put him in tumbling."

"I agree, he's turning into an indoor boy. He's smart and creative and I love him to death but being active and helping with his coordination would be good."

"And he's a climber and jumper."

"So, I think we need to put buying a mini van back on the table. I know our SUV fits five and that would be great if we didn't have the money for a larger car and these were our last babies. I don't know about you, but I'm not done."

"Me neither. I was scared to say anything because its your body on the line. The idea of a mini van leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I never thought I'd be that kind of a mom. And then I go to that crappy prison van."

"The van I want is nothing like that van. And I'll let you choose the color."

"Okay. And the van you want is?"

"Honda Odyssey. It has the most LATCH seats of a mini van, five. There's a lot of options. The one I want is the top of the line, its around 46K."

"Just how many kids do you plan on having, Pipes?"

"I don't know. I plan on one more pregnancy. With that many car seat spaces we can find the best configuration for us. What happened to as many as we are blessed with?"

"We got pregnant with twins who nearly gave us a heart attack. I don't know how much my heart can handle. Every time you get pregnant I'm full of so much fear. I worry I'll loose you or a baby and I don't know what I'd do if either those things happened."

"I won't risk my life to have a baby. I have one child and two in my belly, that's more than many people ever have. I have a wife I want to grow old with," she answered as she took her hand, holding on silently until their food came and Alex ordered a second beer. Piper shared some of her lobster and Alex shared some of her mushrooms. They then shared a piece of chocolate cake for dessert before going home to their boy. Once he was asleep they looked up the Honda site and started designing the van they wanted. Alex chose steel colored and they chose all weather floor mats. Alex was as amazed at her wife at all that came standard. Two days later, the three of them went to the dealership and ordered the car they wanted. Five days later, they officially traded their SUV in and got the keys to their new van.


	40. Frustrated Misery

_One Week Later_

It was midmorning and Chloe and Ashlin had finished helping prep the food. Alex was directing while Piper, days past twenty-eight weeks was resting on the couch with a big glass of lemonade. Originally she was supposed to help but she had been so uncomfortable, so Alex enlisted the help of their nanny.

"Thanks so much ladies. The summer heat is really taking it out of Piper. I don't know if its the summer or twins or age but the poor girl is so uncomfortable and she's going to have to get dressed for the party soon. She's been crying to me that she can't take it anymore, that she wants them out. She's just so miserable and it shatters me and wrecks my heart. She's my baby, my everything, the only person more important than my kids. I just don't know what to do."

"I cycle between the PICU, nursery and NICU. I see 28 weekers. The struggle."

"I know that, she knows that. I'm worried she's starting to develop preeclampsia, she was borderline with Charlie. She had a minor seizure in the hospital after the mugging. Her brain injury without unsafe meds can mimic preeclampsia and her swelling seems so severe. I told her all she has to do is make it four more weeks. There's no way she'll make it to term. I want her to go as long as possible but seeing her in so much pain cause she's doing something amazing for us is just more than I can take. What are your thoughts about New Hampshire Children's? If Piper doesn't make it to 32 weeks that's the plan."

"It's an amazing hospital. Everyone is so passionate about what they do. If she does?"

"We wanted Concord Hospital, we had such a great experience with Charlie but our doctor wants Catholic Medical. She doesn't think its good for Piper to go past 36 weeks."

"They have a cutting edge program, link to Dartmouth but guess what we refer children to Dartmouth too when needed. I of course think Elliot and its sister children's will always be better, especially for a lesbian family. I can arrange an in depth tour, better than what you'd get normally. And I have a friend who can get you a tour of the birthing suite. I did my training at Concord, you give up some things sure but you get a hospital that is state of the art and is on par with Dartmouth. No place better for a lesbian couple with a high risk pregnancy."

"Pipes, did you hear that?"

"Yes. I'd love a tour. If you can arrange it as soon as possible that would be great."

"Okay."

"Babe, you gotta get dressed, people will be here soon."

"The white dress with the black flowers or the teal one?"

"The teal."

"Well we'll be going," Chloe said to Alex as Piper headed down the hall.

"Your welcome to stay. There's plenty of food."

"We don't have a present."

"You saved us. I couldn't have gotten all this together on my own and Piper is in no condition to. If you insist you should have enough time to run out to the supermarket before the party starts."

"Is it weird to be at my bosses' party?"

"Your part of the family. You eat dinner with us all the time."

"We'd love to."

"Help yourself to a drink I'm gonna make sure Piper doesn't need help."

"Thanks, Alex."

Seconds later Alex was in their room, "hey babe."

Piper turned around as she struggled to pull her shirt up, "Hi baby. Did you come to see me naked?"

"I came to help you but that's a definite plus."

"So says the woman who can't dress herself."

"Little attitude there, Pipes."

"I'm frustrated and miserable."

"Being mean to me won't make it better. I know why you do it, you blame me. It's messed up but I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing. Nobody said having children would be easy, that it wouldn't test us but we are partners and have survived way worse than the worst parenting could ever throw at us. You don't have an outlet or you think you don't but no matter what you do or say I love you and am here to listen to you or just hold you. Don't cause pain cause your in pain. And don't forget who loves you through your crazy."

Piper started to cry and sat by her wife and she held her.

"Shhh...I know your a mess but guess what, Pipes, your all mine. Your so close. You are so strong. Most people could never do one of the things you do, let alone all. I'm proud of you and lucky that you chose to spend your life with me and raise your children with me. Let me dry your face and then we'll get you dressed and ready for the party."

"Okay. Sorry. I love you and what I said that's me but its not me. I'm lucky you put up with me and my children look like the love of my life."

"I don't put up with you. I love you, I understand you. We both knew what we were getting when we decided to say forever, nobody else has ever really known me."

"Ditto," she laid her head on Alex who kissed her hair until the sobs tapered off.

Alex handed Piper a few Kleenexes and went to their bathroom to make a cold compress. While she was there she plugged in their curling iron and picked out her makeup. Then she sat next to her wife and took the Kleenexes before washing her face.

"So where were you?"

"Taking my shorts off."

Alex put an arm around Piper while she slid her beloved cutoff sweats off. Then she grabbed a white maternity bra, which Alex helped her latch. Finally, she pulled her dress on with a little help and then Alex zipped her up and provided support as she slipped into her brown sandals.

"Can I help you do your hair and makeup? I didn't know if you wanted curls but you know how I feel about them."

"It's your favorite. I'm going with, 'but Pipes it reminds me of the night we met.'"

"So you've heard that line before," Alex teased as she started combing her hair as they sat on the edge of the tub before grabbing locks of hair and curling her hair until it was done. Then she used a curling brush to add a bit more volume and finally gently brushed it before spraying her hair with curl hair spray.

"A thousand times. What do you think about teal to match your dress?"

"Good idea, maybe a little yellow."

"You sure you don't want to be a makeup artist?"

"No. I am a wife, mommy and co-owner of a green, natural business. I already am everything and more I've ever imagined being."

Alex just laughed and kissed her wife as she did her makeup.

"You like it, babe?"

"I love it! Let's grab Charlie and then go wait for our guests in the living room. No, first I think your outfit could be better."

"Okay. What are you thinking, babe?"

"First I think we should go for dark jean shorts instead of your white capris and blue striped tank. How about white tank with your brown vest and brown leather belt with the silver designs and then white low tops."

"I like it."

Minutes later Piper had helped Alex change and then she fixed her hair and makeup.

"Now your one smokin' hot momma. Let's go check on our boy and get him dressed."

They walked down the hall to Charlie's room where he was surrounded by books and his toy drum wearing nothing but a Ramones T-shirt and a diaper.

"Hey bud! You reading? You are my boy through and through. I would choose to spend my morning in a rock tee, underpants and books too."

"Yes. Bout amimals, dis one bout city cars and dis one Tango."

"We gotta get you dressed for the party. Grayson is gonna come play while mommies are having fun with our friends. But you can hang with us too."

"Opay."

"So I got your tan cargo shorts. Do you wanna wear your 'my mommies rock' shirt or your 'big brother' shirt?"

"Tonka twuk."

"Not today, Peanut. Tomorrow we're going on an adventure and then you can wear it."

"Pwowis?"

"Yes."

"Opay. Brudur sweat."

Moments later they had him dressed and changed and finally joined Chloe and Ashlin in their living room. Soon afterwards Rachel and Amy came in with a diaper cake with a brown polka dot ribbon and four tiers. It had two cream stuffed bunnies on top, stuffed lamb rattles, two yellow bibs, tons of diapers, some receiving blankets, onesies, washcloths, pacifiers and other toys. Everything in yellow, cream and green.

"We love it!"

"The top tier is preemie diapers, then size ones on two and three and size two on four. All environmentally friendly companies. Normally I put baby products but you own a company so figured you'd use your own stuff."

"Yes. I love it!"

"It's adorable," Piper added.

"It's what I love doing. All things cake. We got you a card and some gift cards."

"We'll put the cake and card on the coffee table. Since you made our centerpiece we'll let you in on the secret, the real cake in the kitchen."

They opened the pantry and showed their friends their cake, a strawberry sheet cake with vanilla frosting, two purple butterflies and four chrysanthemums in icing and two plastic pink carriages and "welcome babies" with "Matilda & Cordelia" underneath and "Mila" and "Dela" under their names.

"It's so cute, they coordinate! And we finally know the big secret, their names and sexes."

"That actually happened unintentionally. Matilda was my choice and Cordelia, Piper's. Then I came up with the nicknames. Our plan was to announce the names and sexes at this party. Only us, Charlie and Juli knew they are girls. But only we knew the names until today. So we chose pink cake. Cake too is organic and we might do some exchanges with the bakers business and ours. We got six gluten free vanilla cupcakes with pink frosting too."

"Yeah and let's see if you have one. I can't wait until dessert time!"

"Me neither," their friends exclaimed as they headed back to the living room.

"Al, remember your new diet until the tests are done."

"I will."

Over the next fifteen minutes their friends came until their house was packed with twenty women and a table full of presents and cases of diapers and wipes. Ashlin took over for Alex on the grill so she could enjoy the party with her wife and friends. After lunch, along with the two boys they designed onesies and toddler sized t-shirts for Charlie. Then they had a diaper changing race which Chloe won. They had the poopy diaper game, which Juli won. The baby bottle chugging game that Piper wasn't surprised when her wife won.

"Okay, now it's time for why you all really came here. To find out if our twins are boys or girls," Piper, with an arm around Alex, told their friends as Amy and Juli came around the corner, setting the cake on the coffee table. Piper took the knife and cut the edge, "chocolate they're boys, strawberry they're girls."

Their friends cheered and cried, "Its pink! It's pink!"

"Al, what are their names?"

"We won't know who's who until their born but one will be Matilda Nicole Grace and the other Cordelia Aurora Faith. Mila and Dela for short."

Most people thought the names were cute or beautiful. Some people didn't think the nicknames resembled their first names or they hated the name Cordelia.

Luckily, Heather pulled a teary-eyed Piper aside and told her, "All that matters is you and Alex like the names. Most people hated Mia Olivia's name cause it rhymed and then Lily Ella was too cutesy. You already know so many moms are bullies. I wish I had thought of the middle name Aurora, could you imagine how beautiful Lily Aurora would have been? But we went top fifteen you go under 50 and I don't know which gets more criticism."

"I know. It just hurts and my emotions are on high."

"You'll be fine. Let's get back to our wives."

When Piper returned to the living room Alex turned to her, "better?"

"Yes. It just hurts to have people ridicule something so precious to you."

"I know. Ready to give the grand tour?"

"Yes."

The two then gave their friends a tour of the house, which all their friends thought was beautiful. Lisa and Heather stayed after every one left to clean up while Alex sat next to her exhausted wife and rubbed her feet and ankles.

"That was such a good party. We got ten cases of diapers in multiple sizes. Five cases of wipes. Five hundred dollars worth of gift cards. Packages of onesies, blankets and basic sleepers."

"And then the people that brought Charlie small presents. That was unexpected. And Juli started those lists. One for baby caring and laundry help and another for dinners for the first months. She's just amazing."

"I know. Aren't you glad your beloved wife found her?"

"Fishing for compliments baby?"

"That explains the hook in your mouth."

All Piper could do was laugh, "Your too much sometimes."

"I love everything about your laugh."

"First I'm hearing about this."

"You know why your the perfect woman?"

"No idea."

"Cause in any second we can switch places. Your fishing now and being too much."

"Does that mean you'll take these girls for awhile?"

"If I had somewhere to put them I would. But once they're out and being little stinkers I'll take care of them and teach them how to treat their mommy, who gave so much and put up with such pain to bring them into the world."

"Deal, baby."

Alex turned her attention to her wife's bump, trying to ease her discomfort. A few moments later Lisa and Heather came into the room and said their goodbyes.

"If you need anything at any time give us a call. I have a flexible firm so if you need someone real quick to take Charlie we will. When I was a teen, I had a much older cousin who had a stillbirth cause she couldn't find anyone to take her older child. I'd love to spend some quality time with a boy. I have three nieces and two daughters," Heather told them.

"Thanks. There's no one I would trust more. Juli is willing but with adopting she's overwhelmed. If Piper's condition doesn't improve she may be put on hospital bed rest so we could end up in the hospital for weeks. When Juli found that out she became less willing."

"No problem with me. I'll bring him to visit every day, for as long as possible."

"If your up for a trial run we're going to a resort in Maine for the weekend and if your willing you could watch him from Friday afternoon to Sunday early evening."

"We'd love to."

"Your officially on. Pipes?"

"Yes," Piper answered as Alex helped her up so she could let their friends out. Seconds later, she returned to the couch, "well, that's one less thing to worry about."

"Wiz?"

"Hi bud. Let momma help you up. There ya go," she cooed as she picked him up.

"When mommy has to go to the hospital Auntie Lisa and Auntie Heather are gonna take care of you."

"Wi ou no tae cah me?"

"Cause I'm going to be helping take care of mommy and your baby sisters at the hospital. But you'll come visit a lot."

"Opay. I tired."

"Me too. That was an eventful afternoon. But if you take a nap you won't sleep tonight and then you really won't be happy. If you promise to eat your dinner I'll get you some bunny grahams and juice."

"Pwowis."

"Pipes?"

"Yes to bunnies. Can I get a Gatorade?"

"Of course. Wanna help momma, bud?"

"Yes momma!"

He followed close behind and seconds later Charlie reemerged with three bags of grahams and box of juice and Alex was carrying two cold Gatorade bottles.

"Taking my Gatorade?"

"I need it too. It's so hot!"

"I guess you can have some. Only cause I love you."


	41. Perfect Circle

**A/N: Charlie, like his moms is trilingual. Piper and Alex have native fluency in French and intermediate/working fluency in ASL. The girls will be here soon!**

The next morning at six am Charlie came bounding in and climbed onto their bed.

"Ugghhh...I hate that a bed you can climb onto easily he can too."

"Hush, he can hear you. He's a miracle. I'd like to remind you he shouldn't exist. You spilled the beans about our adventure today. A kid with my smarts isn't gonna forget that."

"Or maybe its that he inherited your uncanny ability to remember every word I've ever said even after severe brain damage."

"You say that like its a bad thing," Alex teased as Charlie bounced on the bed, taking a flying leap and landing in Piper's arms who scolded, "I keep telling you not to do that, you could hurt your mom! Say sorry Charlie!"

"Sawee momma."

"I know. You just get excited. Mommy is protective of me. It's all she knows. No jumping okay?"

"Opay."

"Let's find some cartoons to watch until mommy works out the grumpies."

"Wi mommy get gwumeez?"

"She loves her sleep, warm showers and finally you and me."

"No I don't I do but not more, I love you two plus the girls more than anything in the world. It just takes me a bit to get going," she said as she turned over and put her arms around mother and son.

"My princess and my little prince."

"My queen and our little prince."

Alex chuckled and kissed her wife and her son's dark brown hair.

After the three had watched an episode of Mickey Mouse while cuddling the two left him in bed and took a quick shower together with the door slightly open.

"What if he walks in," Piper asked.

"This boy out of nowhere said mommies hads boo-eez. I think he gets what he's old enough to get and the rest is over his head. We talk to him about everything. Besides Disney is on, that kid is going nowhere."

Fifteen minutes later Alex was proven right, he hadn't moved.

"Does anyone know him better than you?"

"I'm his primary caregiver and egg mom. But your bond is something else. He thinks you hang the moon and I told him he's right."

"Of course you did. Cause you believe it too," Piper answered as she wrapped herself in a towel, "I'm gonna get us some clothes."

"Mommy!"

"Peanut! Let mommies get dressed."

"I pu awn cahw-fwee."

"Wish you could," Piper answered through chuckles, "Your the sweetest boy I've ever met."

"You one na two bes mommies in all wuw-wed."

"Not the best?"

"You momma tie. Just like I tie wid babies."

"I guess I can take that."

Piper quickly put on maternity denim shorts, her black tank that said 'got twins' with a pea pod with two peas and wedge flip flops. Then she helped Alex into white cotton shorts, a black tank top and black sandals.

"Come here Peanut," Piper told her son as she flipped off the TV.

"Cawe me mommy?"

"You gotta walk like a big boy."

He started throwing a fit.

"Charles Asher! 1, 2," he didn't stop, "okay me and mommy are gonna go make coffee come out when your done."

"Momma! Don le-weave," he screamed as his moms left him behind.

When they were far enough away Piper started to cry,"I know we have to teach him how to behave and right from wrong but why does it have to hurt me so much?"

"Cause you love him and hate it when he's frustrated and you feel guilty cause it seems like you have to choose between being a good mother to him or the girls."

"You know me so well. So what do I do?"

"We'll brew some coffee, make him a sippy cup of formula and then you can go get him and drown him in kisses."

"Deal! I know I say this all the time but what would I do without you? I try to imagine doing this with anyone else and I can't."

"I couldn't see myself wanting to do any of this domestic life with anyone else. A world without Charlie and the girls isn't one I want to exist in. Even when they misbehave or try our patience."

"Me neither."

A few minutes later Piper came back into their room, Charlie instantly met her eyes as she sat next to him.

"You can't throw tantrums like that, just cause you didn't get what you wanted. I understand why you did it but there are better ways to communicate your feelings and ways to get close to what you want, even if it isn't exact."

"Yes, Mommy. I saw-ee for tantrum. I hate my sisews soties."

"And its okay to feel that way. But I don't love you any less. I hate that I can't do things I want to do cause of them too. Give mommy hugs and kisses and then you can have your formula while mommies have our coffee."

"What about see-eeil?"

"Momma and me were thinking about going to the diner on our way to the surprise."

"Me sill get suwise?"

"Of course you do."

With that Charlie hugged Piper and then with her as a guide he climbed off the bed and took her hand.

"There's my family."

"Hey, Al. We had a good talk, didn't we?"

"Yes, Momma," he answered as he hugged her. After coffee they dressed Charlie and then left the house and headed towards Manchester. An hour later they heard Charlie start to clap and squeal from his carseat.

"You know where we are don't you," Alex asked as they pulled into a disabled parking spot in the garage.

"De mall! We goes shopping!"

"The surprise is at the mall."

A few minutes later they had Charlie in his stroller and had checked out an electric cart to trade off in, knowing Alex couldn't walk very far and the pregnancy was wearing on Piper. Then they were standing in front of a yellow, red and blue store front.

"Me see ted beas! We make ted beas?"

"Yes, bud. Build-a-Bear Workshop. Mommy and me thought it would be fun for you to make your sisters a present to bring to the hospital when they're born. And you can make an animal too. What do you think?"

"Like lot."

With that the family walked into the store where they were met by an energetic salesperson.

"I'm Fiona. Who's this little guy?"

"This is Charlie. We're here to make his twin sisters a bear. And him."

"It to bing to hopital win dey bon."

"That's sweet. So you want two or one for the twins?"

"One for each."

Piper whispered to Alex while the saleslady was helping Charlie pick out three stuffed animals, "I hate when people think just cause they're twins they don't each get their own of everything. Just cause they started out as one embryo."

"I do too. But we'll get it for the rest of their lives and then they will and we have to figure out how to deal with it so we can teach them."

"Yeah. Why are you always so logical? I just want to fight when people say that."

"That's your personality. And I love how you would fight to the death for your family. But its rarely actually helpful," the two hugged and then caught up with their son. An hour later they left with two white teddy bears that played Twinkle Little Star and a fully dressed brown bear named Bleu. Then they went clothes shopping for the kids and Piper got some fall maternity tops, sweaters and a grey hoodie. By then they were hungry so they stopped at Red Robin before a final stop at the mall's playground and letting Charlie ride on a coin-operated fire engine. By then Charlie was exhausted so they headed home as he napped in his seat. When they got home Alex found him still sleeping.

"Should we wake him up, babe?"

"Do you think you can handle carrying him if I help guide you?"

"I think so."

The two then worked together to put him in bed then they carried all their bags in and collapsed on the sofa.

"That was such a fun outing."

"I know. He had so much fun. I can't wait to do more fun things with our kids."

"Me neither. But it sure does make for a tired momma."

"You gotta admit it's worth it to see the joy in our boy's eyes."

"Yes."

"Wake up baby."

"Uhhhh...whyyy?"

"We're going to Maine after work and it was your bright idea to come with so we wouldn't make two trips to Concord today."

"That wasn't at two am."

Piper pounced on top of her and kissed her tenderly, "Now do you want to get up?"

"What part of you on top of me makes you think I'd ever want to get up? At least without getting fucked first."

"I could arrange that, if that's what it takes."

"Tempting but we have a three night, four day trip without our boy. I would much prefer you to fuck me slowly and all night. Now get off so I can get up."

Piper climbed off as Alex stole a kiss, making her giggle and blush a little.

"You are forever twenty, aren't you?"

"If you say so. I don't feel like it all weighed down by these babies."

"Your amazing. This weekend I'm going to make sure you know how grateful I am for what you do for me and our kids. How precious you are to me."

She saw the tears roll down her wife's face and she kissed them away as she helped pull her off the bed and took her hand as they headed into the bathroom. She started the shower as her wife stripped off her own jammies and then hers. Twenty minutes later Piper dressed in her work clothes and then Alex in jean shorts and a black tank top with red low tops.

"You check our bags and make sure we have everything and I'm gonna get Charlie ready."

"Okay babe. Love you."

"Love you, Al."

Seconds later she strode into Charlie's room, "Hi Peanut. Bonjour mon amor."

"Ma!"

"Let's get you a new diaper. You ready to learn how to use the potty?"

"Me still baby."

Piper tickled him as she searched for clean shorts and a clean tank top.

"You want sharkies today? Or Batman?"

"Sharks!"

"Okay. You got your bag of toys and books ready?"

"Yes."

"You gonna be a good boy for Aunties Lisa and Heather and be nice to Mia and Lily?"

"Uh-huh."

"Mon petit ange."

"Je t'aime Ma."

"Je t'aime mon ange. Allons voir Maman Alex," she cooed as she picked him up.

"Say bonjour maman, mon bébé."

"Bonjour ma."

"Bonjour mon petit amor. Mon garçon heureux. Affamé?"

"Oui ma."

"Everything packed baby?"

"Yes. Let's make Charlie some formula and our first cups of coffee. Then I gotta get the van loaded up. And I should check our meds and health stuff for us that we need for the weekend."

"Okay. Don't forget my shower chair and toilet seat. I'll take Charlie and get things started."

"Of course not. Your understandably grossed out about using ones anyone other than the two of us have used."

A few minutes later she came into the kitchen where Charlie was playing with his food, "quelle?"

"Banane. Cheewe-eos."

"Yummy," she teased as he put a Cheerio in her mouth before walking over to Alex and kissing her shoulder, "my favorite person and my favorite thing. Perfection."

"Actually its a perfect circle, your favorite person is the only person who knows how to make your favorite thing perfectly."

Piper just laughed and held Alex tighter, "You just might be on to something. Now I know why I keep you around."

"I thought it was cause I keep getting you knocked up."

"There's that too," Piper teased,"I could run off with the kids but I'd miss your smile being the first and last thing I see every day."

"Ditto," Alex answered with a kiss. Half an hour later they were walking into the café with Charlie in his stroller.

"Morning Lauren. I brought some special visitors."

"Morning Piper. Alex! Charlie!"

"Hi, Lauren," she answered as she loosely hugged her. Then Lauren gave Charlie a high five.

"He gets bigger every time I see him."

"Growing up too fast. Luckily we get to start it all over again soon," Alex answered.

"Doesn't feel lucky sometimes. Almond milk cappuccino? Steamed almond milk, Charlie?"

"If that's the only way I can have it."

"You know it is. Keeping you healthy is my real job."

Minutes later Piper came back to the table with drinks for her wife and son and a smoothie for herself. She also split a soy yogurt parfait between herself and Alex.

"This is really creamy. How do you do it?"

"That's my secret. I put our newest flavor almond Roca in it."

"I thought I detected something nutty, I'm never sure though cause you know how I am."

"Yes, your senses don't work right. You want some of my smoothie, baby?"

"Mmm...yes."

Piper responded by pushing the drink towards her.

"What's in this?"

"Mangoes, strawberries,orange juice, soy yogurt, guava, raspberries, my vitamin powder and soy protein powder. With whipped cream and strawberry syrup."

"And yet its good with all that random c-r-a-p in it. What do you call this, fetus smoothie?"

"Meanie!"

"Awww...c'mon its funny babe."

"No its not."

"I'm sorry babe. I really thought you'd think it was funny. I forgot you aren't fully you and you hate when I joke about your pregnancy. Forgiven?"

"Mmmm...for now but I plan on making you beg later."

"I can agree to that. Kiss before you head back to work?"

"Then all the hot chicks will wonder what they have to do to get a kiss from the hot barista."

"All they have to do is put a ring on it and get there first."

"Since I was twenty when we met your saying nobody else ever stood a chance."

"Well, I let you say it but yeah. So?"

Piper smiled her goofy, toothy grin and kissed her wife and tousled Charlie's hair before returning to work. A few hours later Piper finally finished work and had lunch with her family, splitting a chicken salad and lemon mineral water with her wife and an almond butter and strawberry jam sandwich with cheddar bunnies, fruit cup and a juice box for Charlie. She practically threw herself into the chair across from Alex.

"Tired, my love?"

"Exhausted. This gets harder every day. Every time we go to the doctor I hope she'll put me on bed rest so I can get disability. I'd take off but that's time I won't get with them when they're born."

"I get it. I just hope you won't be too tired for the kickoff to our romantic weekend. I have some pretty awesome surprises in store."

"Mmm...I'm sure by the time we get to Maine I'll have found a second wind."

"If not you know I can be quite persuasive. Especially when it comes to you."

"Yes or maybe I just let you."

"What happened to my girl who used to play hard to get?"

"She finally got caught and likes it."

"What do you think about that, Charlie? Do you hear your mommy?"

"Ma-ma catched ma-me. Den dey hads babies."

"Your so smart. Ready to go to Lisa and Heather's house?"

"Yes."

"Pipes?"

"Oh yeah. As much as its partially talk, I can't wait to drop him off and get to the hotel."

"Ditto."

With that the family headed out of the café, then to their friends' house.

"So, you should have everything. I packed his favorite foods and you should have more than enough clothes and I put his swim stuff in a bag just in case. He gets formula in his favorite sippy cup in the morning, before bed and on Monday before his 1pm nap. He doesn't have to nap on the weekend unless he wants to or is especially cranky. He's got clothes and I'll have my phone nearby all weekend. We're spending Saturday afternoon at the spa and will be tough to reach so I also left you Chloe's number as a second emergency contact."

"It's okay Alex. I got this. You just enjoy your wife. He's gonna have so much fun."

"Thanks Lisa."

They gave Charlie kisses and then got on the road and made the three and a half hour drive up the coast of Maine to Rockport.


	42. Tiramisu and Snuggles

Just before seven pm they pulled up to a beautiful hotel that Alex guided her to.

"Are you sure this is it? Cause there's no way we can afford a room overlooking the dumpster at a place like this. You teased that we got a suite."

"You'd be surprised at what we can afford. I'm a pro at making things work when it comes to my precious girl. I told you I was going to make sure you know what you and all you do means to me."

"Spending all my money quicker than I can make it again. Is that the only way to do it? I'm not 23, you aren't a wealthy 28 year old heroin importer, we aren't staying in flashy destinations in the best hotel rooms in the best hotels and living in Paris."

"Pipes, just trust me, please. Maybe it's that wealthy drug dealer who forgot what was truly important who wants to give you all the best in the world and if that's wrong then I don't want to be right. We both have our own ways of making up for our mistakes and this is mine. And there's something I've been keeping from you for just over a week."

"What is it?"

"I was gonna tell you this weekend. I heard back from Erica. We got seven and a quarter million dollars each. Fourteen and a half total after taxes."

"Oh my God," Piper shrieked as she threw her arms around her wife as uncontrollable tears fell.

"So I booked the best room in the best resort and spa in Maine."

"And if the money hadn't come in just in time?"

"I woulda figured it out. I put it on our high value credit card. I miss my black AMEX."

"Maybe I'll get you an AMEX for your birthday, probably won't be black but I'll get you one."

"And what luxury item would you want if you could have anything?"

"Louboutons."

"Of course you choose shoes."

"We both love shoes. You just have twenty different pairs of Converses and random skate shoes. And I love heels and fancy sandals."

"True. And I like nice heels just as much. And you love running shoes and your all black Converses. I bought two pairs of newborn sized pink Converses."

"Of course you did. Let's get checked in. I'm starving! The girls are kicking me to death."

"Of course."

Minutes later they strolled into the lobby and up to the registration desk.

"Good evening ladies. Welcome to the Samoset. I'm Bryan, how may I help you?"

"I'm Alex, my wife and I are registered through Monday."

"Let's see...Alexandra and Piper Daniels?"

"Yes."

"I have you registered with our romance package in our best suite with an ocean view. An eleven thirty reservation with two signature spa packages tomorrow and at Bella Terra for dinner Saturday and Sunday at seven."

"Yes. Is it too late to add a one pm reservation for Sunday brunch?"

"Of course not. Do you ladies need help getting to your room?"

"Yes, please."

Minutes later the bellhop was helping the two into their suite.

"Al, this is amazing," she exclaimed as her tired body slumped into the bed.

"I know the sunset over the bay is unbelievable," Alex added as she carefully navigated the tiny step onto the deck, "you have to see this view Pipes!"

She slowly joined her wife, who supported the underside of her bump while the brunette kissed her neck and shoulder, "So what do you want for dinner? We could get room service or go into town or go to the wine bar."

"I want lobster rolls, someplace casual. Let's explore town a bit."

"Okay."

They found a seafood shack in town and a closed toy store they wanted to check out before they left. They stuffed themselves with salad, steamed clams, lobster rolls and Alex had a couple beers while Piper settled for a bottle of mineral water.

As they strode back into the resort Piper turned to Alex, "I want some dessert."

"How are you hungry already?"

"I'm pregnant with twins."

"Excuse number one. The babies need sugar. When really Piper's sweet tooth is constantly pinched."

"Here's where I remind you I'm carrying your babies. If I'm happy they're happy and vice versa. I thought you promised to spoil me this weekend."

Alex laughed and shoved her wife, "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"All I know is your stuck with me."

"That's what I get for blowing off steam in a college bar."

This time Piper laughed and shoved her wife before taking her hand and guiding her into the wine bar.

As they sat down Alex teased, "Not gonna respond?"

"Do I need to? You said it yourself."

"I love this life. Let's see this menu. It all looks so good. You choose Pipes."

"The flourless chocolate cake."

Alex nodded and flagged down a waiter and ordered the cake along with two decaf cappuccinos. A couple bites in she moaned a little too loudly, "Mmmm...this is better than sex! Well almost."

Heads turned as Piper slid out of her sandal, ran her foot up Alex's leg and shook her head, "I can't take you anywhere. Don't you dare say brain damage. You use that like I use pregnancy to amplify who I am."

"But its true. I mean yeah I was inappropriate before but the damage made it worse. It's preferable to sexual dysfunction."

"I know. Oh, I know. If the second thing had happened we woulda had problems. You never learned to feed yourself, clean yourself or walk I could have dealt with. No sex and not having conversations woulda been hard I love you enough but still."

"I know. If getting my desire for you from my heart to my brain to my body didn't work it woulda been hard. I love and desire you so much."

"Let's go upstairs and see how much truth there is to your most recent inappropriate declaration."

Alex shook her head and Piper helped her to her feet and stole a kiss as she handed her cane to her. Once the blonde unlocked the door and closed it behind them Alex turned to her, "want to relax with a warm bath and champagne?"

"Just don't make it too hot."

"I know babe. Not my first rodeo."

Minutes later Piper was carefully lifting Alex into the tub, it was too tall for her to negotiate on her own. Once they were both laying in the tub Alex popped the cork and as always licked the foam as Piper shook her head. The brunette handed her a glass with a little bit of champagne.

"A toast to us, to our love. To everything that makes us lucky. Surviving, thriving and building a family. For it all you are the reason."

"And to you. For letting me prove myself and believing in me more than I did. I'm so proud of you. Everything is so much harder for you but you don't let that stop you. You make me want to be a better woman. Here's to us and thriving."

They clinked glasses and took a sip of the golden liquid. They laid there, Alex holding Piper and the two kissing periodically as they talked until the water got cold.

"Want to get out and make love?"

"Oh yeah. Let me help you Al."

She got out, wrapped a towel around her body and then helped her wife out and into a towel. She then led her to the bed. She steadied her body above Alex's body, beads of water still trapped on her body as she kissed her lips, slowly and gently at first as one hand tangled itself in her hair and the other traced the line of her curves, teasing as Alex tried to lift her back off the bed to force her deeper. After a while her hand held her back, running along the scars from her spinal surgeries, and kissing her harder, roughly teasing her lips with her tongue as she brought her body closer until finally their tongues met and she felt a shiver run down her spine and her body relax as she turned herself over to ecstasy. Piper's free hand slowly moved down from its hold on her lover's dark hair to her breast and already erect nipple. They didn't even break contact to breathe as her hand lazily worked its way down to her pussy. She toyed with her swollen clit between two fingers as she swallowed Alex's gasps. She broke contact to move along her neck, stopping to suck a spot where neck and shoulder met raw, as her mouth hungrily searched for her nipple and she sucked hard, filling her mouth with her breast as her fingers ran down her folds, two fingers toying with her wet, open center as her thumb kept pressure on her clit. Her fingers kept teasing, even as her mouth switched breasts.

"Puh-puh-leeze. I need I need you inside me! I need I need cum. Don't make me beg!"

"It sounds to me like you already are. You like it when I hold you and give it to you slow. Your not always a dirty girl, I don't think you ever really are. You like to act all hardcore but really your just a girl who likes to be made love to."

"I like when you make love to me."

Piper kissed Alex as she slowly pushed inside her wife, gaining depth as her tongue explored her mouth, then curving to find the perfect spot as a third finger worked its way in as the quakes of her orgasm became stronger, with Piper's hand guiding her arousal as cum streamed down her hand. She guided her down from her high as her kisses turned sweet, slow and passionate again.

"My God, what you do to me. So fucking powerful."

"So powerful your orgasm makes me orgasm without you doing anything."

"You wanna have another one?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Well no but yes. I just like to make sure. Your my lady and I always try to treat you like it."

"You sure do a good job at it. Now less talking more nibbling," she teased as she put a pillow under her hips.

"Comfy?"

"As much as I can carrying eight pounds and growing of baby."

"I think your swollen breasts and belly is sexy. So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to eat me."

"You are pretty damn tasty. Let's see what we're working with," she mounted Piper and reached a hand down, "sopping wet and wide open, just as I suspected. How about your clit? Uh-hmmm, so swollen."

She kissed her as her hand kept toying with her folds. Her tongue working its way into her mouth as her fingers pushed inside her. Her mouth worked its way down her neck to her breasts, gently sucking her dark nipples then over her bump before finally making contact with her glistening purple and scarlet genitals. She quickly looked up, seeking one last permission, to which Piper worked her fingers into her wife's dark hair as she went to work. Before she knew it she was tumbling into moaning, screaming ecstasy as she came hard. Alex helped her work her way back down from her high and then her mouth worked its way back up and before she broke contact she kissed her forehead.

"My God, I love you. Your so good at loving me."

"Ditto to both."

"I'm gonna put on a Cami and panties. If I keep these boulders loose too long it hurts. You want some jammies?"

"Sure. Tank and panties."

Seconds later she helped Alex into her jammies and then dressed herself and threw back the sheet, tucking the two of them in as she snuggled into her wife's arms after a sweet kiss goodnight.

The next morning Alex woke up first and called for room service, cappuccinos, croissants and a frittata to share.

"Baby, time to wake up. You don't want your cappuccino to collapse cause you didn't wake up in time."

"Morning honey. Thanks," she responded as she tried to stretch and take the cup from the table.

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up when the waiter brought in our food."

"I always have been a champion sleeper. Only you and my babies can wake me up, well other than my alarm."

After the two finished breakfast they took a shower, got dressed and headed down to the spa, where they spent the day getting massages, body renewals, facials

and mani-pedis.

"I can't wait until we can take the girls to the spa, to get their nails done. Hopefully they like it as much as their moms," Piper told Alex as the technician painted her nails coral.

"I'm sure they will. I don't know about you but just like with you, whatever my kids are into I will find a way to be into it as well," Alex answered as her nails were painted with blue-black polish.

"Of course. I mean there's so many things I'm into because of you," she paused and mouthed, 'some of which we did last night.'

"Funny, babe."

"So, yeah whatever they are into I will learn everything I can about and I will be their biggest cheerleader. Whatever they love I will love too."

Alex turned her head and smiled as wide as she could. Once their nails were dry they returned to their room. Where Piper changed into a light peach maternity v-neck dress with a gold belt and hold gladiator sandals and she helped Alex change into khakis and a pink silk shirt with reddish brown flats and gold and copper chains. They then headed down to dinner. Where they split a risotto and salad then Piper ordered veal scallopini and Alex a filet trio, Alex ordered a couple glasses of a Tuscan red while Piper ordered a mineral water. Of course, she let Piper take a couple sips from her glass.

"You owe me, I get to drive for a bit when we get on the country roads."

"Okay, Al. You really hate that you can't drive. Of all things."

"I hate everything that makes me dependent. I go to my program I see people with injuries that aren't as bad as mine more disabled and it makes me feel so guilty for surviving and thriving. Five minutes and I'd be a vegetable. Five! And even still I should be way worse. I have an incomplete L1. But I'm walking, parenting, running a business and most of all I'm a lover. Some days though I don't feel the miracle. When I'm in pain or pushing myself beyond what I can I want to run from PT and never go back. It would be easier. But then I see your smile when you come early to pick me up and your so proud. And I know why I fought to live, then to relearn every little thing cause it makes you so happy when I become strong. When I learn."

"You know you can fail too. And even if you weren't as disabled as you actually are failure would still be part of life, even more so for you. All I want is you to try your hardest. I loved you through your failures and setbacks and I know your as you are in this moment, for today but a moment in the future, tomorrow you might not. Today you can walk, talk and use your hands but that's all we have this moment. You still have accidents not as often but still. It takes longer to get to all the same places. I still help you with your food, cleaning and dressing yourself. You will always need braces. I knew I always would but I loved you before and now."

"I love you so much. When you first told me if I had to depend on someone for everything for the rest of my life it might as well be you I wanted to say fuck you but now I know you were so right. It still sucks and I hate it but if it has to be someone it might as well be you. The person I'm most comfortable with being stripped down with. I trust you more than I thought I was capable."

"Me too. Want dessert babe?"

"Tiramisu."

After dessert they went back to their room and snuggled while Piper read to Alex, like they used to before they had kids, pausing every couple pages to kiss her until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning they showered and then headed down to brunch.

As they were walking hand in hand Alex turned to the blonde, "So what do you want to do today, babe?"

"Go to the pool! Tan, swim, talk. Maybe read some more."

"Just what I want, to be read to in public."

"You say that like you aren't visibly disabled without that. And the Alex I fell in love with all those years ago wouldn't care what anybody thought about her."

"True. I mean one of the pluses of this place was a zero entry pool."

They changed into bikinis, Piper a red striped barely there string bikini that showed off her preggo body and Alex a black halter top with matching bottoms and brown wooden beads on the ties. They slipped on white cover-ups and grabbed towels. Alex had a mixed drink and they shared a salad for lunch. Before they knew it, it was time to get ready for dinner. They split antipasto and pizza and ended the night with a repeat of tiramisu from the night before. They curled up in a warm bath with iced coffees that night, they're fingers lazily exploring each other's bodies, before having a simultaneous orgasms not once but three times. Then Piper helped her wife out, dried her off and then into grey panties and an army green tank top. She changed into a yellow Cami and blue linen sleep boxers. The two then talked until they finally fell asleep, Piper Alex's little spoon. The next morning after a stop for breakfast and a little souvenir shopping they headed back to Concord to pick up Charlie. Four hours later they strode into Lisa and Heather's house.

"Hey guys! Charlie is still napping. I can wake him up if your in a hurry. I just made some lemonade if you can wait."

"No, let him sleep."

"How was it?"

"Worth every penny. Rejuvenated. We spent a lot of time talking and snuggling and of course the logical next action."

"You got tan!"

"We spent yesterday at the pool all day."

"My brother came over yesterday for dinner. James and Charlie bonded. They had so much fun."

"That is one thing we neglected. We don't have family around. We have all female friends."

"He told me if you guys ever needed someone he'd be happy to be Uncle Jamie. We both have two daughters and my sister has chosen not to have kids so he has no nephews. He's coming for lunch Saturday, you guys should come."

"Sure."

They kept chatting on the couch until they saw Charlie pad down the hallway.

"Mommies! Your home!"

"Hey bud. I missed you so much."

"Miz you too. haves lossa wid fun annies."

"I'm glad."

"Where's mommy's loves, Peanut?"

He instantly moved over to her lap and hugged her tightly then kissed her bump twice.

"Ready to go home, Peanut?"

"Yes. You get me neting?"

Piper had Heather hand her the bag on the kitchen counter, "Of course we did sweetie. Here ya go."

He opened the bag and pulled out a wooden hammer bench. They had bought the girls plush dolls and their friends fresh blueberries.

"Tane ou ma-es."

"Your welcome sweetie," they both said simultaneously. Before hugging Heather goodbye.

"Thank Auntie Heather, bud."

"Tank you Ani Hedur."

"Your welcome buddy," she answered as she held him on her hip, "You guys need help loading up the van?"

"Yes, please."

Fifteen minutes later they were on the way to their house after the long rejuvenating but yet exhausting weekend. Of course, Charlie was full of energy and just wanted to talk. They channeled what little energy they had to interact with their boy.


	43. Fourteen Roses

_Three Weeks Later_

Piper had grown even more miserable with the day. Two days after they returned from Maine Piper was put on bed rest due to preeclampsia and strong contractions. She expected to be at home building her business and spending time with Alex and Charlie until early to mid October but it wasn't to be.

Piper sent Chloe and Charlie to the store with a shopping list because she refused to let her pregnancy complications take away from her celebrating her wife's forty-second birthday and their third anniversary the next day. This was the first time Charlie chimed in on singing "Happy Birthday" to his momma. She ordered thirteen roses that were delivered to the house. She cooked a dinner of steak and whiskey BBQ chicken with baked potatoes, Caesar salad and Brussels sprouts with bacon and bakery chocolate cake.

Earlier that day, Piper hung out on the couch waiting for the delivery man so she could see her wife's reaction.

"Babe! These are beautiful. Is this why you've been watching the door like a hawk all morning?"

"Yes. A dozen plus one cause I wanted to be different but I love your roses. Want your present now?"

"Oh yeah."

"Go in the linen closet behind the winter quilts."

Minutes later Alex returned with a small blue bag that said happy birthday with balloons and a card in a pink envelope.

"Charlie, wanna see momma open her present from mommy?"

"But happy bi-ay ti-ite."

"Mommy said it was okay."

He ran into the living room and sat on the floor by the couch.

"Legs, babe. I promise to put them back."

She raised her legs and Alex slowly worked her way down onto the couch and started haltingly giving her best attempt at reading the card.

"To my beautiful wife," she read as she opened the card, "Happy anniversary and happy birthday to the woman who is much more than just my wife. You're my companion, my partner, my best friend, my lover and my soul mate. No other person could complete me as you do, and I love you more with each passing day. I only wish it hadn't taken so long for me to admit and accept the truth, I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. What you were never mattered. I knew from the beginning I would do anything for you and that was the only thing that scared me more than acknowledging my feelings. You are my first, last and only true love for all eternity. The past four years haven't always been easy but they have been the best, happiest years of my life. There's not a day that passes when I wouldn't choose to love and care for you. Its the hardest thing I'll ever do in my life but its also the most rewarding. Happy birthday and anniversary sweetheart. Yours for always, Pipes."

She kissed Piper through her tears as she closed the card, "That's so beautiful. I know I've said it before but all the pain you've caused me I forgive you. Now is all that matters. Besides I can't remember the past really."

"I love you. Open your present already I'm so excited to see you open it."

"Okay. Calm down my exuberant baby."

She pulled out a red box, which revealed a gold chain with a small rose with a pearl in the center.

"It's beautiful, babe! Put it on."

"Say peeze, ma-me."

"Please, babe."

"Of course," Piper answered as she scooted towards Alex and shifted her hair to one side and clasped her necklace above the locket she never took off.

"Guess I have two necklaces I'll never take off now."

"Guess so. There's only one necklace like it in the whole world. Did you see what was in the center?"

"I'm not that blind, well I can focus hard when I try and in short spurts. It's my bride's birthstone."

"It's also the third anniversary gemstone. When do I become your wife?"

"You are but I think it's sweet and my way of making sure you know that I marry you every day, every time I see you. Marrying you is never ending and I hope it's always that way."

"When did big bad rebellious Alex become so sappy?"

"Gorgeous, youthful girl. Blue doe eyes. College dive bar. Margarita in winter. Fill in the rest."

Piper playfully shoved her, "Your really freaking hilarious baby," she teased before kissing her.

"Want me to give you a foot massage?"

"Totally, just careful my contractions have been so bad today. Next Tuesday can't come fast enough. I just have this sinking feeling something is going very wrong in there. It's weird but it isn't going away."

"You can always go to the ER if it'll make you feel better."

"I just don't want to be that neurotic pregnant woman."

"You must not be yourself, my Piper saying she doesn't want to be neurotic. I love everything about you but if I had to choose a worse trait that's it."

"Your not the only one capable of change."

"Want your anniversary gift?"

"Sure."

Alex then disappeared into the bedroom and came back with a white and gold bag. Piper first opened a rectangle package in jade green wrapping paper to reveal a beautiful brown leather journal with flowers and vines etched into it.

"Happy 3rd anniversary my princess, my bride, my true love forever and always," she had written on the inside cover. Then she opened a second small box with a Jade elephant on a gold chain. Then a third box with two baby sized Jade bracelets.

"They are all so beautiful! I love them. I can't wait to start writing in the journal," Piper squealed before putting the necklace on.

"Your not the only one who did her research about typical anniversary presents. And I thought it would remind you of that time in Cambodia you told me about when you begged me to take you to that elephant preserve that let you touch, feed and ride on elephants. And how on my bad days you telling me about Cambodia makes it better when even the strongest meds do little to nothing."

"I still love Cambodia."

"Me too, babe, me too. I wish I could keep my promise."

"I would take making a home, creating a family over anything else, even Cambodia. Our kids are more beautiful than the prettiest moment from traveling the world. I love you more than anything else in the universe. The truly important promises you keep."

"How are you the same Piper?"

"How are you the same Alex?"

"Guess we're growing together, kid."

"Ma-me no kid. She go-ed up."

"It's a pet name I've called her since I met her. Kinda like how I call you bud or she calls you Peanut."

"Opay."

After dinner, a movie and putting Charlie to bed they went to their room and cuddled until they fell asleep. Piper stayed asleep until midnight, she didn't think anything unusual about it, every night for the last twelve weeks it had been a nightly occurrence. She noticed her backache that had once been pesky but bearable felt worse. Pain shot up and down her back and around her abdomen, causing her to double over. But still she thought nothing of it, she just figured the babies were in a weird position.

What wasn't was when she looked down and saw that her underwear and flannel pajama bottoms were drenched in blood. And the gushes and spurts reminded her of when her water broke with Charlie. She wiped herself and more blood. She could see her fearful, pained look in the mirror. She wasn't sure if she was more scared of losing her own life or those of one or both of her baby girls. She noticed her skin seemed pale and ashy. She stood up and saw blood all over the toilet bowl, before she could pull her pants back up more blood and water streamed out.

She went over to where Alex was peacefully sleeping.

"Al, Al. Wake up."

"Go back to bed Piper."

"Something is very wrong."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"I'm bleeding."

"Get a band-aid, you'll be fine."

"This is bigger than that."

Those words were what it took to rock Alex into consciousness and dart up.

"What do you mean? Where?"

"From my vagina. It's really bad. I woke up and my pajamas were soaked with blood and I think my water broke."

Her tears became more frantic as the fear flooded her voice as she knelt on the floor.

"Come up here baby. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Other than a litany of things that you have no power to do, call 9-11 and Hannah. She could get here quickest."

She put her arm around Piper and planted little kisses on her temple, "hand me my phone."

First she called Hannah, "sorry I woke you up. Something is wrong with Piper and we need to go to the hospital. Nobody else can get here fast enough. We need you to work an overnight."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

As soon as she hung up the call with Hannah she dialed 9-11.

"Hello 9-11 what is your emergency?"

"My wife is 33 weeks, five days pregnant with twins and she woke up and her pajamas were drenched in blood and she thinks her water broke."

"Is she still bleeding?"

"Yes."

"Is she having any pain?"

"Yes. Her back and abdomen and she's having contractions."

"We are sending an ambulance now. Can you stay on the line, Alex?"

"Yes."

Piper took her phone and called Dr. Aurelia and Angie while they waited. Both told them to have the ambulance take them directly to Elliot both mother and babies needed a trauma center. Not long after she got off the phone with the midwife and doctor Hannah texted that she was outside. Alex let her in and grabbed their hospital bags from the nursery, making sure to grab the canvas bag full of preemie clothes. Piper told her where the bag of the meds and other things they needed for their health needs. Just as Hannah heard a knock on the door.

"Is this the Daniels residence?"

"Yes. They are in the master bedroom. Their toddler is sleeping, they don't want to worry him."

She guided the paramedics and their gurney down the hall. They attached mother and babies to heart monitors.

"Signs of maternal and fetal distress."

Then they examined her abdomen and cervix.

"Abdomen tender. Cervix around six centimeters, -2 station, 50 percent effaced. Hospital preference?"

"Our midwife and doctor are meeting us at Elliot."

As they wrapped Piper in blankets to keep her warm Hannah came up and told Alex, "You just take care of your wife and daughters. I'll take care of cleaning, the nursery, Charlie and everything else."

Alex fought with the paramedics to ride in back with her.

"She's scared, she needs me! Does that not mean shit to you? You want to keep her stable? You think your machines will do that? No I will! Protocol and supposed tos has never and will never be something I give a damn about. When it comes to my wife I will fight you to the death and I am not exaggerating."

"Okay ma'am if that's what it takes to get your wife to the hospital than okay. Just stay out of the way."

"I'll do whatever I need to do to comfort and support my wife."

They all loaded into the ambulance and the paramedics monitored her vitals and Alex ended up being tasked with monitoring her contractions and after a couple minutes they realized the one thing that kept Piper and the babies' heart rates steady was Alex holding her hand and a cold compress on her forehead. Half an hour later Piper was being wheeled directly to labor and delivery where she was immediately connected to their monitors.

When left alone Piper started to sob, "I'm so scared, Al. I've never been this scared. It's not fair! Why do bad things always happen to us!? Why the fuck? What did we do wrong? Is it our involvement in the drug trade? Is it cause we've committed a long list of sins? We're not good people but still I'm surprised when bad things happen."

"Shhh...shush baby. As you are always reminding me we are good people who have done whatever we had to do to survive and sometimes those have been bad things. We are strong women who can take it. Have we had more than our share of bad, yes. Does it make sense, will it ever no. We are good women. I know your scared but I'm here and I promise no matter what anyone tries to say or do I'm not leaving your side until you are healthy."

Alex held her until Angie came into the room.

"Hello ladies. I wish it was under better circumstances. It appears the medication they have you in the ambulance has evened out your heart rates. The bleeding seems to have stopped and you are now at a seven, fully effaced -1. I am comfortable allowing a trial of labor. We have up to four hours to get these babies out. I would recommend a spinal in case we have to get them out in a hurry."

"Okay."

Dr. Aurelia and the anesthesiologist arrived at the same time fifteen minutes later. Alex held Piper as the doctor put a syringe into her spine. Then the doctor pulled in an ultrasound machine.

"You've had a placental abruption. We need to get these babies out now."

"But Angie said we were progressing and could do a trial of labor."

"You have a class 2 abruption and we need to keep it from worsening."

"Piper, baby I know a c-section is the last thing you ever wanted. I'm scared and I can only imagine what you must be feeling. But what I do know is that the true last thing you'd ever want is to loose a child. I will be right next to you every moment they will let me."

"Okay. Do it Dr. Aurelia."

Fifteen minutes later they were wheeling Piper into the OR and with help from a nurse Alex changed into scrubs while they prepped the blonde. While they waited for the OR to be ready and for the hospital to get two staffs for premature twins to arrive from the connected children's hospital nurses put in a catheter and checked her IV.

When Alex first walked into the OR she was amazed at the flurry of activity and the sheer number of people in the room. Each twin had a five person staff, Piper had three doctors plus four nurses.

"Hey baby, I'm here."

"This is all so surreal. It's too much."

"I know. I love you," Alex whispered as she ran her fingers through the wisps of baby hair that snuck our her hairnet and kissed her temple. She smoothed her tears away as the doctor cut into her abdomen, through layers of skin, tissue and muscle.

"Mommies you will be meeting your babies shortly," Dr. Aurelia said four minutes later as she cut into her uterus. She held the first of their daughters out and a nurse lifted her over the drape.

"Baby girl A born 3:20am September 19," she declared as she cut the cord and handed the baby to a nurse.

"4.8, eighteen and a half," a nurse yelled as the second baby was lifted out a minute after the first. Unlike her sister, she wasn't pink or screaming and barely moving. They didn't even lift her over the drape, they handed her directly to a nurse and the neonatal resuscitation team went to work on the silent blue baby.

Alex got to touch and kiss her older daughter before they whisked her away in an incubator. She had a head full of curly black hair and like her brother was born with blue-green eyes. She had Alex's nose and cheeks and even her eyelashes resembled hers.

"I love you so much. I gotta stay here with your mommy and sister but I'll be up to see you soon."

Not long after her older daughter was out of the room Piper went into shock. First the doctors struggled to control her bleeding and her heart rate sped up again then Alex could tell her temperature went cold. That was when they rushed Alex out of the room. Minutes later while she waited in the hallway she saw the team that had been working on her younger daughter emerge from the OR.

"We should stop," the head nurse said quietly to the neonatalogist.

"Okay."

"How is she?"

"She's doing better. She's still in critical condition and the next 24 hours are crucial. We've got the best doctors and nurses working on your girls. She's 3.10 and sixteen. So a lot smaller than her sister. Likely wasn't getting adequate nutrition from the shared placenta. Your lucky she was born when she was."

They let Alex touch her tiny foot, "I love you so. You keep fighting. You somehow were created with your mommy's spirit. You don't have her blood but you have her personality. I just hope you get to meet her. I'll come see you soon okay. I just gotta wait to see if your mommy makes it."

"Don't worry ma'am, we're going to take good care of your girls," he said reassuringly as she watched her daughter in her incubator and saw the oxygen mask and all the tubes and wires coming out of her tiny body.

 _Mom, I just can't believe this day. From the beginning it was so horrific. I just wish you could tell me how it ends. But I'm not sure I want to know. If my babies aren't gonna make it out of today I don't wanna know. I've never been so torn. I don't know how I can bear this day. I wish you could hold me and give me strength._

She sat there and waited for news of her precious wife, crying silently and counting the seconds. 2500 seconds better known as 41 minutes a doctor and a nurse came out of the OR and judging from their expressions and postures it wasn't good.

"Is she dead? Is she? Please, no. It's our fucking wedding anniversary...this can't be happening."

"She's clinging to life. I don't know how but she is. She's on life support and in the next 24 hours some difficult decisions will need to be made."

"Did you have to do a hysterectomy?"

 _Please let them say no. If it was hell for me it really will be for her. She really wants a child that looks like her. I've stolen enough of her dreams and this need is deep, for both of us._

"Mrs. Daniels, we were able to save her uterus. We gave her medicine and stopped the bleeding but she's not out of the woods yet. And there's no guarantee that after all this she will be able to successfully carry a viable pregnancy."

Alex didn't know what to say, she should be grateful and she was but she wasn't ready to thank them.

"It's okay. It's hard to take having a critically ill baby and spouse at the same time. Would you like me to take you up to the ICU so you can be with your wife?"

"Yes, I'd like that. Thanks."

She escorted her straight to Piper's bed side.

"Coffee? Blanket?"

"Yes to both."

The nurse left and was back in minutes, "And I thought you'd like the direct line to the NICU."

Alex kissed her wife's forehead and took her hand, "I promise I won't leave you alone till you wake up. And you better wake up cause I can't do this life without you. Oh my love, I can't believe this fucked up day. We were so happy when we went to bed. I won't be happy again until you wake up and our daughter comes off all the machines."

Later that morning Juli called and ended up bringing lunch and then watching Piper so Alex could go to the NICU to check on her little girls.

"Hello ma'am," the nurse at the desk said with a smile.

"I'm one of the moms of the Daniels twins."

"Do you have a wristband?"

"They were brought in early this morning and I've been with my wife in the ICU. This is my first visit."

"Let's get you the proper ID then. Your name?"

"Alexandra Daniels."

"Your wife's name?"

"Piper Elizabeth Daniels."

She printed out two labels for each baby and stuck them to pink wristbands.

"Here you go."

"What are the visiting hours?"

"For parents twenty four hours a day. We encourage you to visit as much as you can. You can leave and come back. When your wife is feeling better we encourage pumping. And when your babies are up to it skin to skin contact in short spurts."

"What about co-bedding twins?"

"If the doctor or nurse manager feels it would be safe and beneficial we absolutely do that. I'll show you to their beds. We have them next to each other."

They walked through two doors with a sink in the middle, where they both stopped before going into the unit.

"Hayden, this is Alex, she's one of the mothers of the Daniels twins."

"Hi Alex. Here's baby A. She's on CPAP, she's had some apnea-bradycardia episodes and is still struggling to maintain her temperature. She's on tube feeds for now. She has an umbilical line in, it's easiest for everyone. We are also giving her antibiotics and surfactant. She's doing quite well, the main concern is her temperature control and breathing reliably. And baby B here until three hours ago was the sickest baby in the unit but then a 28 weeker came in from a regional hospital. But your baby is nearly a 34 weeker and a girl, both protective qualities. She's intubated and setting off alarms, we had to resuscitate her once but she's been stable for two hours. We've got her on medications, antibiotics, tube feeds and an umbilical line. She's developing jaundice but we have to help her remember to breathe, controlling that is more important right now. "

"That won't hurt her?"

"Typically, no but we are monitoring her closely and if it gets worse we'll put her under the lights. Your girls are lucky they're multiples, we give them one nurse per shift. Normally it's 1 nurse per every three babies. If your older daughter keeps stable you might be able to hold her tonight, definitely by the morning."

"My wife knitted some preemie sized caps and blankets, could I bring them up?"

"Of course. We encourage personalization. You can bring pictures and even small stuffed animals or faith symbols. Are these your only two?"

"We have a 1 1/2 year old son, Charlie. He probably can't come."

"We typically discourage children under 14 but siblings of any age are allowed with a parent twenty minutes a day and you can hang out in the family room as long as you want. Wait, Alex, Charlie? Is Chloe your nanny?"

"Yes. And Ashlin works here."

"Started full time two weeks ago. Your family then, as if we weren't already giving your girls extra attention."

"Yup. Bye girls. Back to my vigil by your mommy's bed. Fight like hell my spunky girls and when I come back I'll have some presents. Your mommies love you so much."

Minutes later she strode back into the ICU with another cup of coffee.

"She do anything exciting?"

"Nope. Didn't even twitch. You think she's in there?"

"I know she is."

"How are the girls?"

"Fighters like their moms. Baby B is a sick little girl but she's her mommy's girl through and through. Baby A is having some trouble with her temperature. Some As and B's and on CPAP, feeding tube. I want to go up after dinner but I don't want to leave Piper alone in case she wakes up. Bring them some comforts."

"Rachel called and wanted to know what she can do. I can call and ask her to bring dinner and sit with Piper. And I'll be by at 11 in the morning."

"Can you bring Charlie?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No but I need him. He has this power over me, snuggling him makes everything okay."

A little over an hour later Rachel came strolling into the ICU.

"Hey Alex. I brought you some pictures and the cutest little stuffed kittens in tutus. And gluten free pasta with organic tomato sauce and chicken sausage."

"It looks so good. Thanks for thinking about my issues."

"Of course. And that picture you sent everyone, the girls are so adorable."

"I'm gonna go up there after dinner, say good night to the girls. Are you okay sitting with Piper?"

"Yes."

Half an hour later Alex was in the NICU getting a status update.

"Baby A is doing very well. Still on CPAP and feeding tubes. Her vitals are strong. Baby B is still struggling. She's lost four ounces and had a lot of As and B's. Her lungs are developed but they aren't working. She's scheduled for scans of her lungs and gut in the morning. We want to try her on banked breast milk. Nothing is working."

"Do it. If her mom never gets to touch her I will be a dead woman."

"Speaking of, would you like to hold your older daughter?"

"Yes."

"Sit in the rocker and take your shirt off."

"Can you help? I can't lift my arms above my head."

"Of course."

A few minutes later Alex was holding her daughter against her chest with the pink blanket Piper made covering her.

"Hi Monkey. I know you need a name. I'm trying to wait for your mommy. I know you haven't met her yet but she's beautiful. She has the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, just so bright and full of life. The second I first saw them I knew she had me. I thought what she made me feel was romcom fiction but it was real. Your beautiful too. There's so much I want you to know but most of all its okay to be strong and powerful. To like what you like and be who you want to become and have it not mean anything more than that's what you love."

Then she just sat there, rocking gently and kissing her little girl's head until the nurse said it was time to put her back. She gently stroked her younger girl's foot and then softly sung them "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." She made a cup of tea and found some cookies in the family room before heading back to her wife. Four hours later her eyelids finally won the battle and she fell asleep holding Piper. She felt like she had just gotten to sleep when she felt an incessant tug on her arm.

"What the hell!?"


	44. Monkey and Lovebug

**A/N: here's the other half to the last chapter and what happens to Piper and the babies... Enjoy**

Alex opened her eyes and was ready to go off on a nurse for trying to take the one comfort she had and then she saw two blue doe eyes staring up at her.

"Well good morning sunshine. Shh...don't try to talk, there's a tube down your throat. You bled really bad and went into shock," luckily they could speak volumes just by looking at each other, "the girls made it through, they had to give you an emergency c-section. They're in critical condition, especially our younger daughter. She was nearly a pound smaller than her sister. I got to hold our older one, when they put her on my chest. Oh Pipes, baby it was so amazing. I know but I was waiting for you to wake up to name them. What if, well then I woulda manned up and done what I had to do for my, sorry our kids. I know I can barely care for myself on a good day but I'm sure disabled single mothers exist. But I think A is Mila and B is Dela. I have pictures," she grabbed her phone from the table,"aren't they cute? I know it's a lot of cords and wires and masks. They have a ton of curly black hair and blue-green eyes that look just like their brother's when he was born. I know you want that out of your throat, I want it out too so I can give you a real kiss and hear your beautiful voice. Want me to call for a nurse, " she asked and Piper squeezed harder in response. Alex reached for the call button.

"Is everything okay Alex?"

"Piper is awake and I was wondering what it would take to get the tube out of her throat."

"I'll page the on-call doctor. He might want to wait but we don't like to keep patients on too long, especially ones with her history, so it's likely you'll get what you want."

An hour later the doctor extubated her and switched her to nasal cannula oxygen.

"So when do I get to see the girls?"

"Again, you have my baby and I'm chopped liver. Little reminder my egg."

"I nearly died having your daughters. So yeah I can't wait to see them but I'm even more glad to see you. To have little girls with the jet black hair and green eyes I fell in love with and if you think A is Mila and B is Dela then that's who they are. They sure are pretty girls, again I can't believe we made that."

"Me neither. Maybe after this bad day is far enough behind us we can try for that mini-Piper we've been discussing."

"First we have birth certificates to sign, babies to care for and my abdomen to stop hurting."

"Don't you have a morphine button, babe? So after everything, not off the table?"

"If our last brush with death drew us closer together this one sure isn't gonna scare us off. So, um no."

"Ah, where have I heard that before?"

"Some twenty year old chick you picked up at a college dive bar years ago."

"Who knew she was drop dead gorgeous and blessed with a kick-ass sense of humor."

"Guess you got lucky to get a woman who had the whole package."

"And three beautiful babies."

"Mmmm...that too. For all we've been through in the past twenty-four hours it's just like us to come out closer and luckier, didn't think that possible."

"I know. Wanna go back to sleep? Maybe in the morning we can go up to the NICU but you gotta let me finish getting my sleep."

"Promise?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"Al?"

"What Pipes?"

"I love you."

"Your lucky your so damn adorable. So, yeah I love you so."

Hours later a nurse woke them so the doctor could check the blonde's vitals and then brought in breakfast for the two.

"Hey Kaia, can kids visit parents?"

"Yours?"

"He's 1 1/2. Our boy."

"I see no reason he can't come for a short visit. Piper, the doctor wants to discharge you to L&D this afternoon. Decided your stable enough and we need the space for more critical patients."

"Congrats my champ," Alex teased with a kiss and then stole some of her wife's food.

"Hey you have your own."

"I just wanted to see if yours tastes better."

"Silly girl."

A few hours later Charlie and Juli were led in by a nurse.

"Hey bud, I missed you so much," Alex exclaimed as she lifted her son onto her lap and hugged him tightly as she breathed in the smell of his hair, "you can say hi to mommy but you have to be gentle. Mommy and the babies got sick so the doctor had to cut into her tummy to get them out. So she has an owie on her tummy."

"Me be cafu, pamis."

Alex let Charlie crawl onto the bed and towards his mommy's outstretched arms.

"I missed you so much Peanut," she said as the tears fell and she tightened her grip on her boy.

"Mi you too. Ani Juli cai had ca?"

"Here you go," she responded as she pulled a piece of yellow construction paper out of her purse.

"Me mae ca, Ani Juli sayed you in hopitil and ased if want mae ca. So hewe."

She looked at the assortment of lines and a messily traced 'Get Well Soon' on the outside and an equally messy 'I love you mommy' with a flower underneath.

"I love it, Peanut."

"Mae piues fu sissies too. Wid ma-me, ma-ma and me. Anis were getting piues fu dem so I get piue."

"Juli can you see if the nurses will get a wheelchair so we can go see the girls?"

"Of course."

Minutes later two nurses were helping her into a wheelchair and put a blanket on her lap. Once the four were out of the unit Piper turned to her son, "Wanna ride on mommy's lap? As long as Juli doesn't mind."

"What's pushing 35 more pounds," she kissed as she lifted the boy onto the blonde's lap. Minutes later they arrived at the NICU.

"Ashin," Charlie yelled the second he saw his nanny's girlfriend behind the desk.

"Hey little buddy. You come to see your sisters?"

"Uh-huh. Bing ma-mes too."

"I'll take you guys back."

"I'll be outside," Juli told the two as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"One of the other nurses can show you to the family room," Ashlin responded.

After a stop to wash their hands Ashlin led them to the girls' isolettes. She quickly showed Charlie each baby and hung his pictures above their isolettes before having a nurse take him out so she could give the couple the health status of their girls.

"Baby A-"

"Her name is Mila."

"I'll be sure that gets changed. Must have missed a note."

"We decided early this morning."

"No problem, I'll make sure its noted. So Mila is doing well. Her temperature is steadier but not where we were hoping it would be. Some As and B's. Again, we were hoping to wean her off C-PAP but the doctor took that off the table for the near future. She's taking her feeds well. The doctor is worried she might have a small hole in her heart. He is also worried that she isn't more stable given her lack of major health conditions. There could be a ticking time bomb she isn't letting us find. Her sister must be Dela then?"

"Yes."

"She has both pneumonia and RDS, so her lungs are in very bad shape. We changed her antibiotics but she's still in very serious condition. She has a hole in her heart, it's borderline surgical. But she's not strong enough to survive surgery so they started her on medication. Her size and health issues are due mainly to IUGR and her birth. Her jaundice isn't getting worse but I would recommend putting her under the lights, it can't hurt. They also found a mild brain bleed. She's at high risk for lifelong health problems if she makes it."

"You know what happened last time someone told us something like that about her."

"Yes I do. Even if they didn't look exactly like their momma I would still know they're yours cause your the strongest women I know and these babies are the strongest critically ill babies I've seen in a long time. The doctors never get it, except Dr. Richards, he's our fellow and he's got the heart of a nurse. We're keeping him after his fellowship. Come by at 7am tomorrow for rounds and you can meet him. Our chief is a great woman but very cautious and very much a veteran, Dr. Rhodes."

"Your sure Dela isn't too unstable for the lights?"

"I am."

"Okay."

"Has anyone talked to you about pumping?"

"No."

"We can have a nurse bring down a hospital grade pump once your on the L&D floor. I know you well enough to know your one of the most pro-breastfeeding people I know, so I don't need to ask. And I'll have one of our social workers come by, if you would like."

"Can they come tomorrow, I'd just like to relax with Alex today."

"Of course. Would you like to hold Mila," Ashlin asked Piper.

"Of course."

Ashlin helped Piper open her nightgown and then placed the baby on her chest and covered her with her blanket.

"I think I made that little hat and blankie. Did your momma bring you presents? Did she tell you about me? She did? All good you say of course she did. She loves me more than the world but I still love her more. Let me tell you a bit about your momma then. I never thought anyone could love me and show me forgiveness like she did. She's given so much to me and she's still the prettiest woman I've ever seen and will always be. On top of everything, she has a huge heart. And her laugh and huge smile are like an angel and brighter than the prettiest dawn. I hope you feel better soon. I can't wait to play dress up and tea parties. I loved tea parties as a kid, I think if we ask nicely we can get your momma to love them too. I hope you love sparkly things, shoes and pink as much as I do but if not then I'll love whatever you do. I will always be your cheerleader no matter what. I don't like to make a lot of promises but I'll promise you and your siblings that. I love you, Matilda Nicole Grace. We'll be by later, get some rest and work on remembering to breathe and keep that temp controlled okay."

She let Ashlin lift the baby off her chest as she started to cry.

"Oh baby, come here. I know you miss her already but we gotta be strong for the girls. Your hormonal and knowing you, you blame yourself but this isn't your fault. It just happened, there's no reason nor is there anything you could've done differently. You did everything right," Alex whispered as she held her wife and then kissed away her tears and then found her lips and pressed a chaste kiss on them.

Alex touched each girl's tiny hand, Mila worked to wrap her fingers around Alex's finger, "Hi Monkey, meeting your mommy give you some newfound strength? Is there another girl in this world who I'm chopped liver to? I thought we had an agreement. I love you anyway, you'll always be my little Monkey, mi-ne."

"Hey my little one. I hear your not feeling so good and your little body isn't working right. Mine doesn't work so good either. I know choosing to survive when your in so much pain is the hardest thing you can do and if I didn't know somebody loved me and was in more pain than me I wouldn't have made it. Your mommy, me and your siblings love you like that. Mila is a part of you literally. I mean your mom and I have a piece of each other's hearts and souls but you two are the product of an egg that split in two. Fight like hell my spunky little girl. I love you Cordelia Aurora Faith," Alex told her baby as she smoothed a finger on her palm.

"You ready baby?"

"It's so hard to leave, the not knowing if it's good bye for now or forever."

"I know, I had that times three yesterday. They are being better taken care of than we could right now. And we are so lucky to have each other when we fall."

"You shoulda been a therapist."

"There's a lot of things I coulda been but I like who I am right now, no I love it. And I'm a hundred things for you and our kids. Starting at wife and working down the list."

Ashlin led them to the family room where Charlie was sitting with Juli doing a wood puzzle.

"Id sissies be opay? Id so noisy in dewe."

"They're fighters."

"Like su hewos?"

"Yes, exactly like superheroes and they have super special strength and special people like Ashlin who studied really hard so they could help save babies like them. I know it's scary in there but they will get better but we have to believe in them. Can you do that, bud?"

"I can twy."

"You wanna come back to the ICU or you want Juli to take you to Heather and Lisa's?"

"I tink wan go to Ani Hedur hose."

"Okay give your mommies a hug."

He hugged them both tightly and then he walked off with Juli.

"That's hard too. That our son is so overwhelmed he chose to spend time with his Aunties."

"Hey at least he has Aunties to go to who love him so much. It's a lot for us to digest, babe. We're scared but we know what to do with difficult emotions, he doesn't."

Four hours later Piper was moved to a private room in the L&D wing.

"Thank you God! There's a shower!"

"I need one so bad too."

"Should we? You wanna?"

"We have sick babies doesn't mean we can't shower together and possibly make out."

They grabbed everything they needed and went into the small bathroom. Piper turned to run the water as Alex checked out her ass. Knowing what her wife was doing she whipped around real fast.

"Like what you see?"

"Very much so."

"Well unfortunately it's gonna be a couple months before you can do more than look."

"Can I touch without fucking?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"All I know is your the only woman I've ever met who's worth waiting for as long as I have to and you know that's a big number."

"Skank."

"Yuppie scum."

Then Alex saw Piper's smirk fell into the blonde's arms as they both laughed hard.

"Let's get you out of these clothes. You've been in them nearly two days haven't you?"

"Ugh, yes. I bet your looking forward to wearing your own comfy clothes."

"Hell yes."

Alex stepped into the shower and watched as Piper stripped her hospital robe and gown off with a smirk.

"Burn those."

"Oh but you look so sexy."

"What are you on!?"

"Best drug I know, you."

Piper started to respond and then broke down laughing as she stepped into the shower and held her close and kissed her passionately as she gently rubbed her back. She swallowed Alex's moans, her fear, her gratitude, the hunger they both had but couldn't feed. After they finally broke contact Piper washed Alex's body and hair and then her own. She turned off the water and grabbed their towels. She helped Alex sit on the edge of the bed.

"You want sweats? Your fave basketball shorts and hoodie? Or I could put you in jeans and a shirt."

"Shorts and hoodie."

Piper put a black sports bra and ribbed tank top, burgundy hoodie and black and white Nike shorts on her wife. She dressed herself in grey and purple yoga pants, a white nursing bra, purple long sleeve shirt and matching grey zip-up hoodie.

"Comfy?"

"Yes. You?"

"Will be after I pump."

Alex shuffled over to where there was a pump and bag with ice packs and helped her wife get it started and then sat behind her on the bed. When she was done the two snuggled in bed and watched TV until a nurse came in to do health checks and bring dinner. Then they went upstairs to bring the pumped milk and get updates. Alex got the chance to cuddle Mila while Piper stroked Dela's foot, "Working on your tan my Little? You feel any better?" Then Piper started telling her Charlie's favorite bed time story and singing to her.

Two days later Piper was discharged and the family of three moved into a hotel suite so they could be close to their daughters. They spent six to eight hours a day at the NICU while Chloe stayed with Charlie. They hired two friends to help fulfill orders for Firefly Meadow so they could concentrate on their family. The day after Piper was discharged Mila was moved to nasal cannula oxygen and a crib. Two days later, it was back into the isolette when she contracted a staph infection and needed two blood transfusions. Three days later, she was feeling better. Alex got to give her her first bottle feed, bath and change. She was the happiest mom in the world in that moment. Around this time, Dela finally turned a corner and her lungs grew stronger and her heart started showing signs of responding to the medicine. She was moved to nasal cannula and CPAP and placed next to her sister in her crib. Mila reached for her sister's arm and looked at her the moment the sisters were reunited. The two grew stronger and stabilized. At sixteen days old, Mila passed the carseat test and went to her temporary home where Piper spent the next two days working hard at getting her to breastfeed directly from the boob instead of a bottle. Luckily she had experience and a lactation consultant who worked with NICU babies on speed dial. And by breakfast on the third day she was feeding like a champ. Alex as always loved bathtime most and this time around Piper decided to let her have it. She was surprised to see how much her wife liked picking the sweetest, cutest outfits, bathing their daughter in pink and she loved taking pictures of Mila in all her looks. As Dela grew stronger she took equal joy in dressing her. The day she turned three weeks old Ashlin came to them.

"The doctor wants to send Dela home on oxygen, we've done what we can, she's stable, we just have to wait for her lungs to heal and best place for that is at home. You already know the apnea monitors. She would also be on medications for her lungs and reflux. You would get to room in with her for a night to see if your ready and she's ready. Our other option is a few days in our step down unit."

"Her sister misses her. We can't wait to wake up and care for both our girls at three am. We'd like a try."

"Does tonight work?"

"If your girlfriend is up for a sleepover with her best little buddy and Princess Monkey."

"I'm sure she is."

Later that night they grabbed everything the three of them needed for the next 36 hours.

"Hi Lovebug. Your out of that noisy room. I know, mommy's happy too. You want dinner? You wanna try the boob or you want a tube feed or a bottle? You'll eat like a big girl you say? Alright. Let's see but don't worry the tube is still there."

After a bit of work she got her latched and Piper cooed to her as she ate. When she finished Alex reached out her arms to burp her.

"Was that yummy? I know special girl, mommy made it just for you and sissy. Your such a good girl, yes you are."

The two then turned to the assortment of toys they brought with them. Before they knew it their reminder to give Dela her night meds went off and then Alex gave her a bath watching her splash and grin.

"You are your mommy's daughter. Just like your siblings, you love bathtime. Although your brother is totally going through the toy phase. I'm so glad I don't have screeching waterphobic babies."

She kept talking to Dela like her wife wasn't looking on with a huge grin at the interaction between mother and daughter. She pulled a sleeper Piper had never seen out of her purse then carried the baby to her wife.

"Is that a ladybug with hearts on her sleeper?"

"I was searching through the clothes closet at the Ronald McDonald House. It's for Valentine's but I thought it was perfect for our little Lovebug. I've had it for two weeks, I was just waiting for the right moment. And this was it. Mila got a ballerina monkey sleeper that is quite adorable. They both have faux toe shoes which is adorable. I also got coordinating grey and pink flower sleepers with butterflies and bows. There's amazing stuff, I'll show you sometime if you want."

"Yeah. Hi my Lovebug, hi lovie girl. You ready for a feed and your special formula," Piper cooed as she found an I heart momma bib and snapped it on. She latched her on and then Alex gave her two ounces of formula with a tiny syringe and then burped and changed her before carrying her over to the rocker,swaddling her and singing to her until she grew heavy.

"Pipes, I think she's asleep. You wanna say goodnight before I put her in the crib?"

"I wish we could sleep with her."

"I know but right now she needs so much equipment so she gets to burst into our room in the early morning hours in a year from now."

Piper stepped over to her wife still rocking their barely four pound baby, "Sweet dreams my little Lovebug. If you need anything we'll be here all night. I love you so much my pretty baby. Get some sleep," Alex shifted the baby over into her wife's arms and she put the baby in the crib with one last belly rub and kiss. Then she put a pacifier in her mouth, which she instantly began to suck. After waiting a few minutes to make sure she stayed asleep Piper joined her wife on the bed.

"I thought that would be harder. I hope I'm not speaking too soon but that was way easier than I expected."

"Yeah it's not so bad but we've been taking care of two kids under two for almost a week. It's a lot to remember and a lot of logs to keep."

"I know. It's like she's my purpose for being so OCD."

They got little sleep their first night and the monitors seemed to register a false alarm every time they finally got to sleep. But they finally had their littlest girl. So many times they nearly lost her, they didn't believe all the NICU parents who said after going through this you'll rejoice when she's running you ragged but after just eight hours they were. And by the time a nurse brought in breakfast they were both the most exhausted and blessed they had ever been. They quickly ate and got back to the baby care schedule. When the neonatalogist came to give Dela the carseat test so she could join her older siblings they rejoiced when she passed. They made a quick stop to say goodbye to the nurses and then they reunited the twin sisters who instantly went for a hug and Charlie had never been more excited to wash his hands so he could hold the baby. Two days later, the family finally returned home and were surprised that Hannah had stocked the fridge and frozen the food people had donated while they were in Manchester. The fear had been replaced with joy.


	45. Gratitude

Six Weeks Later

The first six weeks with both babies home was hard, especially since Dela needed so much extra attention. To make things harder, around the time they brought their daughters home their sweet baby boy morphed into this monster, the terrible twos seemed to have hit four months early and now they had this demanding toddler who thought nothing of throwing a tantrum if he couldn't have what he wanted.

It started when Piper and Alex told him he couldn't go trick or treating. He had been so excited and couldn't understand the risks it posed to his sisters. With their immature immune systems, all those germy hands could get them really sick and they tried telling him that but he didn't care and he even said I hate my sisters as he sulked off to his room. That was his first ever time out, it was a rough moment but they all survived.

On Halloween, they surprised him with a pail full of Halloween candy, a stuffed black cat in a pumpkin and some other little toys. They showed him how to make dirt cups with chocolate pudding, Oreo crumbles and gummy worms. They had skull pizza, spider pretzels and caramel apple slices for dinner. He had so much fun, of course this didn't mean he wasn't still a moody, independent toddler.

Their friends and community had done so much for them in the first weeks home and when they realized the twins would be six weeks and safe to be around healthy adults around Thanksgiving Piper got an idea.

"Hey Al, what would you think if we had an early Thanksgiving dinner for all the people who have helped us the past few weeks?"

"I think that would be a great idea! Assuming we get the turkey cooked from the grocery store."

"Sure. I think I'll try making a pie."

"How bout a little practice first, I love you and your exuberance, it's why I fell for you in the first place that and you are the most adorable thing I've ever seen, but still dial it back babe."

"Christmas."

"Alright. I should know by now you don't give in."

"But you know you love it."

Alex shoved her playfully and then kissed her as Piper's tongue requested entrance, working hard to deepen the kiss. She of course was granted entry as Alex's hands worked their way inside her shirt and then up towards her full, naked breasts.

"Al. Al. Stop."

"Why? The kids are napping for 45 more minutes. We haven't had sex since you were cleared five days ago. Let me make love to you. Tell me what your scared of. Is it the scar? Cause one more isn't going to drive me away. Or that it is nowhere near healed? I wasn't scared of your healing scars in the grungy shower that night when we had sex for the first time since the attack and I'm not about to be now. Is it the forty pounds your still carrying? Cause your body is still the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Or are you being you and being completely illogical?"

"I'm scared. I don't even know why. I want you. I want you so bad, always. I haven't been getting as wet as I used to."

"You act like that's not a problem we don't deal with already, at least when it comes to me. We have lube for a reason. I love you and all the changes that come along with having children and getting older. I took you for life and every day I choose to take you as you are and love what I get, as you do me."

"You always have known how to get me to do whatever you want."

"You say that like its a bad thing. Think of all the stories you have cause of it."

Piper glared at her, half serious and started to laugh but decided to kiss her through her laughter as her hand squeezed her wife's ample breast, her fingers grazed over her already erect nipple.

"You are turned on, seriously turned on."

"If you think that's something, you should feel my panties."

"Should I," her other hand roughly pushed below the elastic band of her black sweats, "your right. You are wet. I can't leave you wet and excited. What kind of wife would I be if I did that?"

"Not a good one. Besides, it would be a first if you let me deal with my arousal on my own. Shall we go to our nice, soft King bed and make love?"

"Yes."

They stripped their sweats off as they made their way down the hall, they were down to their panties when Alex threw Piper down on the bed as best she could. She broke contact just long enough to grab a bottle of lube from their drawer, reaching for the one she had in mind by feel as her eyes stayed fixed on her wife. Her mouth gave her lips attention while her hands explored her breasts and her impossibly erect nipples until she knew her body couldn't build any longer and she had to taste her breasts. The sweetness mixed with sweat that was unique to when her wife was breastfeeding was strangely intoxicating. Piper leaked a bit as Alex's lips curled around her nipple, she pulled back causing her nipple to pop out of her wife's mouth and her eyes to begin to apologize.

"Don't even, babe. You act like I've never tasted your milk. During sex, to make sure it's not too hot before I feed it to our babies. Just relax and let me love you and show you who I'm most grateful for, you."

Piper didn't say a word but Alex felt her body go slack and her head hang back as her beautiful blue eyes shut. Alex went back to work on her breasts until she felt her legs open wider by instinct. She squeezed a glob of lube on her hand and slowly, teasingly worked her way down to her engorged genitals, lips wide open and revealing the lovely nub in all its glory. She heard Piper groan at the warmth of her lover's contact.

"You like that? I thought you might like the warming one."

"God,yes. Don't ever stop touching me."

"Guess your not going to want me to eat you later."

"How do you still outsmart me every chance you get?"

"You'll never know," Alex teased as she pushed her fingers into her clit and then grabbed it between two fingers, twisting and pulling with a long perfected amount of pressure that she knew would build until she squirmed and if she didn't give in her love's whole body would stiffen and shake. And that was exactly what she planned on doing, maybe she'd even push her beyond that magical place to the mystical, rare one, the truly special place either one of them had only ever been to together. Alex nibbled at one nipple, twisted the other as her fingers made circles around her lips pausing to toy with her clit as the screams of ecstasy and 'fuck, Alexes' started. She kept going past the toe curling until the pressure built beyond the point Piper screamed that she was going to erupt, instead she took her to the point she was no longer able to speak or control her body. The place where she saw stars and the room smelled only of the sweetness and musk that was uniquely Alex. That was when she traded her fingers for her mouth and her tongue went to work as her hand squeezed her breast until she came in spurts, screaming God, Alex. The older woman gave her just enough pressure as she helped her ride out her orgasm and then worked her back down.

"God, I love you."

"I love you more," she teased as she took a sweaty, naked Piper into her arms and held her close until they heard cries on the baby monitor.

"Guess we should get up."

"Ugh. Sometimes having kids sucks. I miss when I could hold you after for hours. I didn't think my manageable ten year sentence would turn into 21 to life."

"So your saying now you don't want kids, sorry too late baby."

"No I love the kids more than anything in the universe, they and you are every good thing I've ever done wrapped in the most amazingly beautiful packaging, you know that. I can't imagine life without them. Just sometimes I feel like I didn't treasure the time we had when it was just us and I have so many wish I hads and I few hadn'ts from that time in my life."

"I know. But the kids will grow up and we will still have decades of just us."

"Yes except it'll be kids yelling gramma instead. Well assuming I prove the doctors wrong once again when they say how and then how long I'll live."

"Oh Al. What am I gonna do with you?"

"Don't worry babe, I'm full of ideas but our girls sound miserable."

"Yes and we should probably put our clothes in the hamper before Charlie asks questions."

"Uhm, yeah. I know it's inevitable that he figures out what his moms do but it ain't gonna be today."

"Using ain't, whatever would Carol say."

"Your a bad influence, we and her know that. I don't have to talk like a perfect little lady who lunches. Thank God. And neither will our kids."

"So glad for that. They'll never know what I saved them from."

"Hilarious, Al. Shall we go get our girls?"

"Yes."

They changed diapers and outfits and Piper fed them and then put the girls in their Rock 'n' Plays in the family room and played blocks on the floor with Charlie until it was time to get him ready for swim lessons and Hannah arrived to watch the girls so they could both watch his lesson.

While they were sitting in the stands a woman came up to them.

"Hi, I'm Monica. Which ones are yours? Mine is that little blonde girl, Avalee. She just turned two. We just moved here, my husband got transferred. We have an eight year old Kasadee and he has a teenage son in Baltimore, Owen."

Piper pointed at the dark haired boy kicking his legs like crazy, "I'm Piper. That is our little Charlie, he's almost two. We also have two month old twins at home."

"Our? What do you mean?"

"This woman next to me is my wife, Alex. So ours."

"Oh. And you had your kids together?"

"Yes. All three. I met her almost seventeen years ago and we've been married for three."

"I don't have a problem with gay families. I have a bisexual cousin who's like a sister to me. I just didn't expect to see a gay family out here."

"We're kinda everywhere nowadays."

"As you should be. So how long has he been in lessons?"

"Three months. Your kid?"

"Nine months."

"He loves it. There's a great tiny tot tumbling class on Mondays. Then Tuesdays he's in a rhythm Gymboree class, cause he's a very musical little boy."

"I'll have to look into it. Kasadee is a cheerleader and always practicing gymnastics so her sister of course wants to follow her."

The three talked and watched the kids for the rest of the lesson.

Six Days Later

"So how's the food," Piper asked a turned around Alex as she slowly stepped into the kitchen with Mila in her arms.

"Pretty much all ready. You get the kids all dressed?"

"Yup. Charlie is looking like a Gap model in his red flannel shirt, khakis and brown sweater. And the girls are rocking matching 'everybody's thankful for me' onesies, brown and orange tutus, brown tights and brown headbands with red orange flowers."

"You have too much fun dressing them."

"It's fun and they love it."

"They're two months old."

"Still. Maybe they're just generally easy going like their brother but they seem to get excited when I bring out new clothes and the way they seem to dance when I put them in one of their tutus is so adorable. I always hoped I'd have a little girl one day and it's as great as I knew it would be."

"Okay Piper. Whatever makes you happy. Come here Monkey," Alex cooed as she leaned against the counter and took her older daughter out of her wife's arms, "You like being mommy's living baby doll? You like fancy clothes, you a junior fashionista," she asked as she kissed her daughter's forehead and toyed with her dark curls, "are you my little princess? Yes you are. Momma loves you. Yes I do, yes. Yes I know. Squawk away my girl. So talkative, you and your sister are."

Piper took the baby back and strapped her into her rocker seat in the living room and went back to the nursery for her sister and after a stop for momma kisses Piper strapped her into the lamb cradle swing she loved and turned on their favorite speeds and sounds. Then she returned to the kitchen to put out appetizers as Chloe and Ashlin let themselves into the house.

"Piper! Alex!"

"Hey girls, in the kitchen!"

They hugged each other and the younger couple handed them a pink bag and a black wine bag.

"Thanks."

"What can we do?"

"Ashlin, can you help with the sides so Alex can relax and not hurt herself? And Chloe can you play with Charlie and keep him clean?"

"Of course."

An hour later Juli and Violet arrived with a nine month old little girl.

"Thanks for letting us bring Vivi. We get why you can't have kids around the girls, We found out after court that Vivi has immune system and preemie issues too. We thought it would be the perfect place to introduce our future daughter to everyone."

"Is it official?"

"They severed parental rights, the head social worker declared they have been unable to find a suitable kinship placement and so she's officially moved from a family reunification plan to adoption Wednesday. So first step and our social worker told us our adoption is all but guaranteed. So we are starting to call her by her future name, Vivianne. We decided to keep Aubree as her middle. I knew the second I picked her up out of her playpen and she handed me her bunny she was ours. Where are your cuties?"

"Mila is in her baby seat and Dela her swing of course. She loves her mamaRoo. They had bouncers but they could care less, so we traded them for Rock 'n' Plays, actually useful for us. The mamaRoo is just the most amazing baby gear I've ever seen. I wish we could afford a second one so Dela would have a chance, her sister hogs it. But we spent 280 on the one we have. And we would rather buy a pair of the same company's play yard, Alex can actually fold and carry it. We tried one out when we made a delivery to our fave boutique. We told her what we were looking for and she showed us the Breeze."

"You tell me where to get a mamaRoo and I'll buy it for the girls for Christmas, call it Santa."

"That would be amazing!"

She showed her into the living room where the girls were enjoying the music and reaching for the mobiles above their heads.

"They are always so well dressed. Where do you get all these clothes?"

"Etsy. I spend as much as I earn on there. Alex fights with me about baby clothes, it used to be shoes and I fight her buying me jewelry. I guess we're lucky. I mean who hates shiny presents its just we forget we aren't who we used to be. Knowing that gives us an understanding. I'll give you a list of my fave shops."

"How's Charlie?"

"Great. Wicked smart just like his mother. Chloe is amazing with him, he's learning flashcards and board games. He gets jealous and angry but then he'll play with the girls or comfort them. His newest thing is errands. He will go get things for us and he's so happy, well most of the time."

"Jude is definitely interested in helping. Justin isn't so interested in this new being in the house. He actually asked when her mommy was going to come pick her up. I don't know how to make him understand."

"Just tell him your her mommies. Even though technically you aren't you will be soon enough. And give him special things to do that maybe Jude can't. Do things he likes. We're going on a mommies-son date next Monday to an indoor playground and maybe teach him some arcade games."

"Smart."

Soon, the rest of their friends and neighbors filed into the house and got wine and cocktails until dinner was ready. Alex and Piper each held a baby as they stood at the head of the table.

Piper, ever the couple's spokeswoman began, "We would love to thank you all for coming and for helping us in so many ways, loving our girls and all your thoughts and prayers. Hannah, that scary, horrific night would have been so much harder without you. When we were freaking out there you were. Juli and Heather for keeping the business open, especially Juli who opened her kitchen to make product, when our girls needed us more, even as Juli worked to find the right little girl to complete their family. And we are so thankful you finally found her. You have been our number three and hope you will continue to be. Chloe and Ashlin, for always being there and indulging our insanity at times. Raising preemie special needs twins is hard. We can't do it alone and because of the people gathered around this table we know we will never have to. And there is no end to our gratitude for that. Thank you a million times and enjoy, there's tons of food!"

Everyone clinked glasses and started plates around the table. They spent the next hour eating, talking and laughing. At the end of the night, after the kids were in bed, Charlie in his room and the girls together in the co-sleeper on Piper's side of the bed, the two collapsed on the couch with two well filled glasses of Spanish red wine.

"God, that's good. I'm hurting but it was worth it. Good food, good conversation, people who love us and our kids almost as much as we do."

"I know babe. You are the most amazing home cook I've ever met. Little oxy with your wine?"

"Uhm, maybe."

"I shouldn't let you but I know you were all over the place today. When will you learn you can't do it all?"

"I forget."

"Classic but I know it's true. Your brain works so hard to remember the important stuff. I'll go get your night meds and an oxy."

"Thanks baby. Love you."

Minutes later Piper returned with a handful of pills, she put the oxy aside.

"Take the pills your supposed to and then you get the one you want most."

"I always take my pills."

"You lie. You put up a fight about a third of the time and you always lose," Piper added as she handed Alex her pills and then the glass of water she brought with her from their bathroom. After they finished their wine they got into their pajamas and went to bed.


	46. Hot Chocolate

One Month Later

"You ready bud?"

"Yes momma!"

"Excited?"

"Yes. We go same cabin?"

"Yes for Christmas and New Years."

"You pamise Sana find us?"

"Yes, buddy. We made sure of it."

"I want ski!"

"Your still too little. Next year. But I'm sure mommy will take you sledding and to play in the snow."

"Why you no come?"

"Cause momma doesn't do cold. It hurts my owies and makes it hard. I wish I could play with you."

"No cry mommy. Me no want huwt you."

She just held her son, and tried to find words but couldn't.

"Go get in your seat. Pipes!"

"Hey baby. You've been crying again."

"Yes, it sucks I can't be the mother my kids deserve. I'm a shitty parent and a let down. The older they get the more I'm like Lee instead of Diane."

"This again, baby? Really! But every time I'm gonna say the same thing. When I imagined the person I would raise my children with they looked nothing like you and that's not just cause your a woman. You are a better parent than I ever could have imagined. I see the way you catch each other's eyes and smile. Your whole expression brightens and no matter what is going on or your struggles in that moment you just have such amazing enthusiasm, it all melts away. I spent years trying to be for you what those kids are just by their mere being. How when they need comfort the most you are the only one who can give it. You share something so deep and amazing. These kids exist because of you, you could have given up at any point but instead we have these kids who are curious, imaginative and never quit. You are so natural at what I once thought was the most unnatural thing for you. You need to stop focusing on your shortcomings and start focusing on the things you do and give me and our kids. I know it's hard. If there's something you really want we will figure it out as we have from the beginning, together. We are a team, baby."

"I love you so much. Sometimes I don't believe it, any of it. My brain plays tricks, it reminds me of all the times you've lied to me and the what ifs. But then my heart speaks up and says she's a different person and then the two fight and I get locked in a stalemate."

"Then channel badass Alex and tell your dark, twisty little brain to shut the fuck up. I know I've hurt you deeply in the past and nothing I can do could ever make up for it but we're building an amazing life, sometimes it's nothing short of miraculous but here we are. I love you so much."

"I love you too, kid."

"Ready to get to our eighteen day vacation?"

"Yes!"

The two kissed and then Piper helped her wife get into the van before getting in herself and after a stop at Dunkin' Donuts and a second stop to change diapers and feed babies they arrived at the cabin they had fell in love with the year before.

"Mommies! We hewe!"

"You remember the cabin Peanut? You are your mother's son."

"Yes! I can't wait to show sissies awownd."

"And you get to do big boy things this year."

"Wike swi?"

"You are your mother's son, you don't quit. Not quite. Next year, promise. Your not quite old enough."

"He's tall enough."

"Alex! Not helping," she yelled sternly and her wife responded by shoving her.

"What am I gonna do with your mother, Peanut?"

"Kwith hwew."

"But momma is in trouble."

"But I wike win you kwith hwew."

"You do?"

"You's my mawmies, o'cuws."

"Still think that boy resents you? Your his hero, he thinks you hung the moon and part of that may be cause I don't deny that you do. Cause I believe it too," Piper whispered.

"No. Now our boy thinks you need to kiss me and I agree."

"Of course you do, I know these lips and all they do to drive you wild."

Piper leaned over the center console, put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her lovingly as she tangled her fingers in her curls.

"Am I still in trouble?"

"That's all you have to say after that? I'm losing my touch."

"Oh there's some things but that's my brain and then there's six tiny ears nearby."

"Jury is still out on whether your in trouble. Manipulative is still my worst quality, just saying. Your broken brain is the reason you have to run everything by me. Cause some days, honey you would do or let these kids do things they shouldn't. I know what your gonna say and I mean it when I say I trust you, just more than most people you need help. I know you and how much me and these kids are your world and you'd lay down your life for us without hesitation, hell you almost did for me."

"I love you. What would I do without you?"

"History shows go crazy."

"Smart a-s-s."

"Yup. Let's unload this van, free these babies from their carseats."

"Yeah. My leg hates me right now."

"Get unpacked, get these kids settled and then I'll take care of you and your leg. And anything else you can convince me hurts."

"Mmmm...watch me set a world speed record."

"Mawmies! I unbukled!"

Piper turned around and looked at her proud little boy, "Your getting so good at that! Wanna help mommy?"

"Dipinds."

"Yup, our child honey. So Peanut you wanna unbuckle your sisters for your mommies? There might be a cookie in it for you."

"Opay."

"I never thought toddler speak was cute like how can a kid who knows his ABCs not say words right but he's adorable his repeated 'mawmies' and 'opay.'"

"I know. Everything these kids do is adorable and awe inspiring."

"Fwiwihid."

"Are you buddy?"

"Yep."

"Let's unload and then beg mommy to make a fire and cocoa!"

"Got my bapwac!"

Piper got out of the car and slid open the door, "Come here Peanut. You wanna open the door?"

"Wiwie?"

"Sure."

Piper held him up as they turned the key together, Charlie then ran into the family room and dove onto the couch and all she could do was chuckle a little. Then she returned and helped Alex out of the van. She went to the back of the van and found a light bag and one of their knapsacks.

"Baby, I got that."

"You take care of the girls. Let me help."

"Just don't hurt yourself. I have a fun vacation planned that will suck if your laid up injured."

"Don't worry Pipes."

"How do you always get your way?"

"Cause I'm so fucking hot you can't resist me."

"There is that and those hot tits of yours that remind me of everything you are. Let's get these bags and babies in the house."

Piper grabbed a couple of their heavier bags and put them in the entryway. Fifteen minutes later they had unloaded the van and put their daughters in their Rock'n'Plays as Piper finally noticed Charlie diving into the couch over and over.

"Careful Peanut! You got ants in your pants after that drive? How bout we play hide and seek outside my little daredevil?"

"Opay. Mawmwa, you cwum too?"

"Sure."

They spent the next half hour running around the backyard and house playing until Piper and Alex collapsed into the couch.

"Mawmies! Cwum on!"

"You win bud. Mommies are exhausted but maybe mommy will make some cocoa before dinner."

"Mawmwe Pwiwur? Ca'we?"

"Sure. It wouldn't be vacation if we didn't cheat a bit."

Piper then picked up her son and set him on the counter by the stove. She grabbed organic milk, half and half, cocoa powder, vanilla, salt and sugar and then found measuring cups. She showed Charlie how to measure out the ingredients and carefully dump them into the saucepan and how to stir until it was ready, the smell attracted Alex into the kitchen.

"Can I do anything?"

"Get our mugs and Charlie's cup ready and open the marshmallows."

"You got it babe. How about some Kahlua, in ours I mean?"

"Why cai no hads?"

"It's for grown ups. Pipes?"

"Sure," she answered as she poured the cocoa into the three cups and a shot of liqueur in their mugs, "How many marshmallows do you want Charlie?"

"Twuwo."

"Okay, here you go. Careful," she said as they watched their son dunk his marshmallows into his cup. Then Piper tightened the lid and lifted Charlie off the counter, "Go sit on the floor in the living room. Take a napkin," Piper said firmly as she watched their son do as he was told before turning to her wife and clinking mugs, "Cheers."

"Cheers. Having so much fun already and we've only been here for almost two hours. I love this place."

"Me too. I was thinking about making tomato soup and grilled cheese for dinner. Salad. Quick, easy, warm."

"Sounds good. But I was thinking something just now. We haven't decided what to do with the money and you know I was the only one in that ring that cared about investing. I think we need an investment property. A cabin of our own, that we could also use as a vacation rental. Even better if we could talk Juli or Heather into going in with us."

"It is a pretty good proposal. We can research properties, I'm not making any promises. A part of me would rather have a beach house somewhere tropical-"

"Like a certain country that starts with C? I know babe. I look in those kids' sweet little faces and realize I hold the power over their innocence and I want to take them and you and run. To go somewhere where my only worry will be whether or not I trust myself. To give you what I promised but I can't."

"But you gave me everything you told me you never could. A house and babies that are yours through and through. A marriage and partnership that is better than my wildest dreams. I'd be crazy if I never thought of all the beaches, all the adventures and most of all Cambodia but I love the adventure we are on so much."

Alex couldn't find words, instead she set her mug down, embraced her wife and kissed her.

After dinner, a few rounds of Candyland, watching an animated Christmas movie on Netflix, three books, five songs and a sippy cup of water plus a promise to make banana pancakes and to build snowmen in the morning Charlie finally fell asleep in one of the bedrooms on the blowup mattress they brought for him, too scared to put him in a real bed. Then they put the girls to sleep together with their blankies and stuffies in the bassinet attached to their playpen in the master bedroom.

"I thought they'd never go down," Piper groaned as she handed a glass of red wine to her wife on the couch and collapsed into the cushions as her wife kept searching for a tearjerker Christmas movie but once her wife threw her feet into her lap she stopped.

"You find a movie babe?"

"I was until the most beautiful woman in the world handed me a glass of wine and flung her feet into my lap and I only have two hands. And the more I rub her slipper socked warm foot the more watching a movie is becoming the furthest thing from my mind."

"Oh really. I thought I was supposed to give you a massage and here you are."

"You can massage me when I'm done with you."

"Mmmm... But what if I never let you get done?"

Alex smiled mischievously and kissed her wife's toes, "well then I'll just have to be flexible."

Alex kept rubbing her feet as they finished their wine then she got up and put two quilts in front of the fire and mouthed 'come here' to her wife.

"How come that always works," she teased as she crawled onto the blankets.

"I could either spend the next half hour giving you a full philosophical and physiological explanation or I could spend it making love to you. You choose."

"That's a no brainier, Al. And besides I already know exactly why that always works."

"Oh you do, do you? Get over here you sexy momma."

"I thought," Alex gave her a look that said 'quit fucking talking Piper' and she closed the space between them. After making out until they were gasping for air, Alex gently pulled her flannel pajamas and hoodie off. She ran her fingers along Piper's nursing tank before pulling each strap down and kissing her shoulders before adding the offensive clothing to the pile. She then laid her wife, who was wearing only an old pair of panties, down on the blankets and steadied her body on top of her as she kissed her deeply, passionately until she felt Piper's hips bucking against her own and her breasts seeking to be caressed and sucked. Alex put her leg between Piper's and kissed and nipped at her neck, slowly exploring each bit of skin between her lips and her nipples, teasing her and the contact she hungered for, creating a hickey just above where her cleavage ended.

"Mmmm...God, Al that feels so amazing."

Eventually, Alex moved downwards, nipping gently at her dark, protruding nipples. Her hand grazed her abdomen, caressing the still remaining bits of baby pudge, feeling the muscles underneath. She teased the upper edge of her pubic hair until Piper begged for her touch, Alex slowly moved further down, along her moist lips, putting just enough pressure, feeling the pulsating emanating from her wife.

"I love you so much, babe."

"And I love you."

Alex found her clit and gave it attention before pushing her way inside her with two fingers, pushing and curling at a rhythm that drove Piper wild. When she could feel her about to tumble over the edge she replaced her fingers with her tongue and mouth. Nipping at her tender nub as the blonde's toes dug into the blankets until Piper was begging her to allow her release, which she allowed as her to cum in her mouth, nectar streaming down her chin. When the aftershocks stopped she worked her way back up, planting little passionate kisses on her lips, careful not to overwhelm her senses.

"I love you. I'm so glad we're here again. That we are making real, strong traditions with our children."

"It's unbelievable isn't it?"

"Oh, totally."

Before Piper could respond they heard cries echo down the hall and they threw their clothes back on and went to care for their little girls.


	47. Three's Company?

Days later the five of them had a magical Christmas, it was so much different now that they had a child who was beginning to understand what the holiday meant and what to do with presents. Last year, he just sat in front of a pile of wrapped presents with cartoonish reindeers not knowing what to do. This year, he came running down the hallway hollering at 5am, "Mawmies! Ma! Ma! He camed! He did! Mama you right," he yelled as he pulled Alex's hand that was peeking out of the covers, the other one wrapped firmly around Piper. She slowly opened her good eye and wiped her hand along the bad one, encouraging it to open as she worked away the gunk.

"Did he now?"

"Yeah," he answered as he tried to climb onto the bed with his moms but this bed was higher than the one at home.

"Okay, let me get your mommy and sisters up, make us coffee and you some cocoa and then we'll meet you in the living room," as he ran back down the hall, "and don't you dare touch your presents."

Her yelling at the boy made Piper turn around, "Baby? When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago, I was just about to wake you up. Santa came."

"I was there, I know she did. All three times, I might I add."

"You are quite skilled. My little Piper has been all grown up for longer than I want to admit."

"Oh, but that just means you have more time to help our babies grow up, since you did such a great job helping me come into my own."

"Yeah cause raising our babies is a cinch compared to you and being tied to you forever."

"You say that like its a bad thing."

"You still can be annoying sometimes but I wouldn't have it any other way and you know it. Your my woman and waking up next to you and hearing our babies wake us up is the greatest gift."

"Since you don't need any more presents I'll just return your gifts."

"Mmmm...no. You still owe me. Now let's get out of bed, wake the girls and get out to the living room before our almost two year old loses what little patience he has."

"He's your kid, he'll be fine."

"I know you aren't saying I'm patient. Just cause I make one sorta exception doesn't mean I'm patient. Far from it, babe, and you know it."

"Sure, my sweetheart," she responded as a baby started to cry and Piper threw the blankets off, "Oh Dela. What's wrong my girl? Shhh," she cooed in her ear as she bounced her in her arms and Alex woke a happier Mila up, "Mommy's here. I know mornings suck. I'll feed you in a minute. Right now your brother is sitting in front of a mound of presents that I spent too long putting together to miss him ripping into. Next year you'll get it, I promise."

Her fussy whines slowed until she rested her head against Piper's upper arm.

"She calmed down finally. My moody little girl. She is her mommy's girl for sure. I got Mila, yes I got the easy twin, yes momma does."

"As always. Better grab her blanket and bunny in case she chooses to melt down again."

"Of course."

It was the most magical Christmas morning since the couple's first Christmas sixteen years ago. They yet again showered their kids and each other with presents. They got Charlie LeapFrog toys, a play piano, a ride on toy car, a water table and Santa got him a trike that would grow with him and a wagon for all three of the kids. The babies got an activity mat, a second Jumparoo, balls and books in addition to more girly clothes so they could wear more than their older brother's hand me downs and a rag doll for each of them. Piper and Alex got clothes, sexy lingerie and as always Alex bought Piper jewelry, this time a gold bracelet with September 20 and a pair of interlocking twin hearts engraved on each side of the date. But the big present from Alex was a homemade certificate for a tattoo, or rather a pair of them.

"Al! I thought you were still thinking about it or that you had decided and couldn't let me down by saying no. I mean I knew it was a crazy idea."

"It's such a bad rockstar omen but I thought it was kinda sweet. I mean what we have is forever and then we chose to become parents. I couldn't get rid of you if I wanted to and I don't."

"Besides as I told you when I was begging for a couple tattoo, if I wanted the tattooed reminder of our love to be gone I had eight years and the funds to get the little fishy on my neck removed but I didn't. I chose to not even entertain the idea of removing that piece of my past and our crazy love affair."

"That did tip the balance. One restriction though, I design the tattoo."

"As long as its on our ring fingers or wrists. I want something that's always visible."

"Okay babe. Hey bud, you wanna learn how momma makes her famous cinnamon rolls?"

"Yeah! Who teached you?"

"Grandma Diane of course. It was always a special thing, cause we couldn't afford much in the way of food. Christmas dinner was never much, nothing like your other mother's opulent, fancy Christmases but homemade cinnamon rolls were special and affordable enough my mom could make them happen. When I fell in love with mommy I brought Diane's cinnamon rolls and she brought her family's prime rib Christmas dinner which I would attempt to remake for her."

"Gamma seems cool!"

"She was," Alex said, her voice trailing as she looked away from her son so that the small boy wouldn't see the pain and sadness in her eyes. It was Christmas and she had her wife and three amazing children. She tried to deny that there were ever moments where she would give it all up just to have her mom back. She loved her family more than anything, she loved learning the strength of the mother bond from the other side in all its mystical power.

Seconds after putting Dela in her baby seat Piper found Alex and Charlie, came up behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her wife as she kissed her ear, "I know it hurts. My mom sucked and treated me and my choices in the worst possible way but on Christmas I still miss her and wonder if they think about the missing child at their table but Danny was their golden boy and they barely thought of him. Diane, she wouldn't want you to be sad. She lives in the stories we tell our kids, in the way we work our asses off to give our kids the most magical holiday possible. We will always miss her but she loved Christmas more than anyone I've ever met so be sad every other day of the year but this one," Piper whispered.

"I'll try babe. She really did put everything she had into me and that was never more clear than on Christmas and now I do the same thing."

"And your amazing at it," Piper whispered as she let go of Alex and turned her attention to Charlie, "Hey baby boy," she exclaimed as the boy reached his hands to her face. She could see the flour, cinnamon and powdered sugar covering his chubby toddler fingers in a previous life she would have jumped out of the way but instead she looked in his green eyes and smiled at her son as his sticky hands made contact with her face.

"You're a sticky boy, you are gonna need a bath before dinner."

"Oh, c'mon Pipes, its just you, me and the girls, let him run around sticky and dirty if he wants as long as he's having fun. We'll wash his hands and face after breakfast. He doesn't need an extra bath. There's nobody to judge him or us and our parenting. Are you having fun my little man?"

"Uh-huh. Mama letted me crack the eggs and stir."

"See, babe? That's all that matters, he's having fun and added bonus he's learning about math and science."

Piper turned her attention to her wife, she chuckled, "You have a point. Academics, art and every little boy's favorite thing-dirt." Then she responded to her boy's proud exclamation, "Well, aren't you just a strong boy?"

"Uh-huh. Stir maded arm hurt."

"Yeah I know its hard work but you did a good job sweetheart. I can't wait to taste them."

"You've been replaced though, Pipes. I have a new sous chef now."

"Is that true, Charlie?"

"Uh-huh."

"I can deal with that. There's so much only I can do. And besides don't forget how you got your precious sous chef."

"Never. It doesn't seem that long ago since the Christmas you were seven months pregnant. I remember waking up that morning with my arm wrapped around your bump feeling him kick and his foot push out on your stomach. I would love when me and him would wake up before you, we would get special bonding time that was all our own. You were so big I couldn't imagine it still having two more months left to grow. I knew every Christmas to come would be so much different and as he grows, his third Christmas existing and its so different and amazing."

"I know. And I keep remembering that Christmas eve you surprised me with my wedding ring, we've been married four years."

"Crazy. And last year we stood out on that deck and made the plans that led to our girls. How about planning for the next one?"

"How about after nearly dying and losing a child I don't want to tempt fate. We have three amazing, beautiful children. I think I'm done, Al. I know you want a baby that looks like me but at what cost?"

"You forget I was there. I had to make the decision to risk brain damage and cerebral palsy choosing to keep our younger daughter on a ventilator, not knowing if the risk so she would meet her other mother would be worth it. Sitting beside you hoping you'd wake up. It was scary as hell and I've been through some pretty scary shit. Just promise you won't shut yourself off to the idea. It's only been three months so of course its still raw. We can always explore our other option."

"Which is?"

"Surrogacy."

"You know I have trouble trusting people and there's no way in hell I could ever trust some woman that much. But I'll keep thinking about it. Right now our life is so busy with three kids nineteen months apart, three under two."

"I know. How about we revisit it after next October?"

"Okay, baby."

With that Piper helped Charlie down and lifted him into his high chair and grabbed the girls and put them in their slings, Alex wearing Mila and Piper Dela while they ate breakfast. When their plates were clear Alex played with Charlie and his new toys while Piper cleaned up the plates and kitchen before joining her family. They spent the rest of the day playing, watching movies and eating.


	48. Kona

"C'mon babe! Tell me where we're going already," Alex pleaded as Piper drove towards town. It was three days after Christmas and Chloe and Ashlin had arrived the night before after four days off to visit their families for the holidays, giving the two their first chance in almost a week to be alone together.

"As I told you last night and all morning and at breakfast when you were making eyes and puppy dog faces at me no. I love you sweetheart but no. Surprise means surprise even if you have iffy short term memory skills. Besides we're almost there. You wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise with five miles to go now would you?"

"Oh I totally would!"

"Alex," Piper yelled as she playfully shoved her wife.

"No Pipes, of course not babe, no, never," she then gave her that look that said if I could roll my eyes I so would be right now.

"Your lucky your so damn hot and the kids would notice if you disappeared."

"You'd miss me if you abandoned me in a rural snowbank or anywhere and you know it."

"Yup, like crazy baby, I might make it a mile before I turn around. Especially since your so helpless."

"Ugh. I hate me and that word being in the same phrase, even out of your beautiful mouth, even though its the horrible truth."

"I know, you didn't choose this but my goal in life is to make it suck as little as possible."

"Your pretty damn good at it. Hey, wait, is today about said purpose?"

"It might be," Piper chuckled as she pulled the car over then turned and looked at her wife, as she grabbed her hand, "You'll just have to wait, sweetheart. Patience, okay?"

"Sure, Pipes, I'll try," she responded with a kiss before Piper started the car and got back on the road.

Ten minutes later, Piper watched a puzzled look come across her wife's face as she drove onto the grounds of the main ski resort in Stowe and drove towards the slopes instead of its outdoor mall.

"Pipes, why are we here!? I know its not to ski. That's kinda on the list of things I can't do and you barely can but really shouldn't. If you wanted to spend a day tryna ski I coulda stayed home and spent some quality time with our kids while their still all too often foolish mommy tries to wreck herself!"

"Al! I think it's time for you to shush," she yelled as she put the van in park and leaned over the center console and slowly kissed her wife until she gave up trying to talk, "Foolish, I'll remember you said that. Cause I'm fucking brilliant and am bout to blow your mind. I'm not about to try to wreck myself when I'm the primary caregiver to the four most important people in the world and co-owner of a growing business. Have some faith in me, baby. Okay? You know me like nobody else."

"Okay. Can you tell me now?"

"Uhm, missing a word in there."

"Pretty please my marvelous, sexy wife! I'll make it up to you later, promise," she pleaded as she moved a hand down her arm, body and leg before turning and briefly rubbing between her legs, pushing on her pussy over her jeans.

"Fuck, God I love when you do that! But I hate that you know using sex will always work."

"What can I say, when I have a no fail strategy, I use it. Especially when," she paused to quickly kiss her, "its a win-win for both of us."

"Okay, you are forgiven but next time you get ahead of yourself I won't be so nice. We are going skiing."

"Uhm, how do you propose we accomplish that feat?"

"An adaptive ski school. They work with people of all ages with all sorts of disabilities, including multiple disabilities and even have assistants for people who can't ski without an actual person physically helping. I got us a private four hour lesson just the two of us, teachers and a mountain."

"You're fucking amazing. I sometimes forget just how clever you are. I love you, Pipes."

"And yet you were all mad at me. That, my love, is just like you to go from angry to I love you. I'm the moody one and yet you can go from one side to the other in seconds."

"I'm sorry babe. But what am I supposed to wear?"

"Hold that thought," Piper responded as she unbelted herself and hopped out of the car and pulled three boxes out of the trunk, "You still think I didn't think this through don't you? Would I take you skiing without the proper clothes? I would have given you them for Christmas but then that would have given away the surprise and what fun would that have been," Piper asked with her trademark slightly smug smirk. She came back around and opened Alex's door and handed her the boxes.

Alex just chuckled quietly and smiled back at her wife as she tore into the gift wrap and revealed long underwear meant for skiing, a black fleece and black ski pants and jacket. Then in a smaller box she pulled out ski socks and gloves along with a neck warmer. The final box had black brown faux fur lined ski boots.

"I bought everything but the helmet. We can rent one today and I'll buy you one later. I just didn't want to take a risk of it not fitting right. At least your clothes I know your sizes in everything better than my own sometimes. And of course I'll get you all changed in the locker room before our lesson. You ready?"

"Nervous but yeah. I miss skiing so much. It doesn't seem that long ago since we skied the Alps together but it was a lifetime ago."

"I know baby. But this life isn't so bad."

"Not at all, babe."

Piper helped Alex navigate the snow and then work her way to where they met their instructor and their three assistants, they each had one to help them physically plus one to help Alex visually navigate the mountain. They spent the first fifteen minutes figuring out what ski equipment best suited their needs and then how to move, although both women were experienced skiers it was like learning the sport all over again but when they finally reached the bottom of the mountain it was exhilarating.

"That was so fucking amazing-awesome-babe! I mean skiing sitting down was not something I knew was possible let alone something I would ever have thought I'd do. But that's up there on the list of amazing shit I've done."

"That's all it takes nowadays? So little effort."

"Don't you want to know what's number one?"

"I think I already know."

"You do?"

"He's almost two with beautiful green eyes and dark hair. And I'm going with the moment that sweet boy was born into your arms."

"Nope. Marrying you. He's a very close second. You and the kids constantly amaze me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean I know we talked about it but then when it actually happened, as imperfect as it was but still the moment you were truly mine was no less amazing and unbelievable."

"I know, it was pretty amazing for me too. I mean after everything getting married at all was unbelievable and then standing in front of you, pledging my life to you just seemed like both the craziest, most unpredictable and yet most perfect twist my life could have taken."

"Me too but when I was with you, I had never wanted anything more," Alex said as she squeezed her wife's gloved hand.

"You wanna grab some lunch? Maybe warm up with a Kahlua and coffee? Talk more, be sweet on each other more."

"As much as I miss the kids, you did say the magic words and once in awhile its nice to go out to a restaurant without children. We haven't been out to a real restaurant since the twins were born. I love our three month old preemies and dining in our two-day old sweats and covered in spit up but it would be nice to remind myself that restaurants exist. But I thought you liked to warm up with margaritas?"

"Fucking hilarious baby. Speaking of what are we up to in a couple weeks?".

"That sounds like something you would know, my sweet, its teen something."

"Seven. I think its seventeen. Lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go over to the resort and see what we can find. I say we take our time. The girls have enough milk to keep them for an afternoon."

"And mommy having a drink or two?"

"Yes."

The two found an artisan, farm-to-table restaurant and spent two hours talking and laughing, drinking and eating and reconnecting as a couple and not as the mothers of newborn twins. Piper helped Alex up, letting her lean her weight on her in her post ski pain, and the older woman kissed her sweetly, "This afternoon was amazing."

"Thanks. I wanted you to do something we used to love. I planned this two months ago."

"Of course you did," Alex answered with a slight chuckle and a kiss to her wife's temple, "wouldn't expect anything different from you, Pipes. You are fucking unbelievable babe and I love you for it."

"You are fucking worth it and amaze me. You give me the world every chance you get and once in awhile I want to give a piece back to you cause I love you for everything."

"C'mon Pipes, before you make me cry in public."

"Cause that would really be the worst thing to ever happen to you."

"Oh but it would-"

"I call BS. You are a badass AV, a badass in love with a girl and three babies who have all her best genes," Piper whispered as she wrapped her wife in a tight embrace, "You won't be seen tearing up but yet you'll allow yourself to be held in public. I get it you push things away when your vulnerable, you forget I know you better than anyone else and I've been pushed by you more than anyone else."

"I still don't understand why you allow it. Sometimes I look at you and wonder why are you here?"

"Because I love you and you are the only person who has ever seen all of me and said I love you anyway and I feel the same way about you. I wanted my children to look like you for longer than even I knew on the surface but pushed the things I wanted down cause they were impossible. So we're both pros at pushing things down, all we can hope is we don't teach it to our kids. Besides, if I wanted to leave I would but I can't think of anywhere I'd rather go."

"Me neither. Except go back to the cabin together to our babies."

"Okay, here let me dry your eyes cause you didn't stand here crying on my shoulder and then we'll go," Piper whispered as she wiped a finger across her cheeks, kissed Alex, let go and walked arm in arm to the car.

When they got home a sticky fingered, paint covered toddler running straight at his momma.

"Charlie! No!"

"Pipes, baby, its okay. I'm sore as he-ll but nothing can stop me from holding my boy. Come to momma, gentle though okay?"

"Yes momma."

"What did you do today?"

"Fier pa-ing. Maked chokit cubcaes. Wached Mickey. Wha you-u?"

"Mommy surprised me with a ski date and then we went to lunch, took a walk. Did you make momma a cupcake?"

"O-curse, ma-ma. Dobe siwe!"

"Well let's go see," Alex shifted her son to her better side and hobbled into the kitchen as Piper went to check on the twins chilling in their baby seats.

"Hi girls. Mommy's home. We were gone longer than I thought we would, sorry my loves. But you like happy mommies right? Bound to learn it eventually, happy mommies don't stop dating-ever."

They laughed and smiled at their mommy as she smoothed a hand along their tummies and little cheeks. She first unbuckled Mila and then Dela and held both girls in her arms as she hummed to them as they cooed until Mila decided to try to convince mommy to give her a snack.

"Is my big baby girl hungry," She put Dela back in her seat and carried Mila over to the couch and got her latched, "So what did you do today? Have some bottles? Can tell you spent some time rocking in your seat. Did you take your nap like a good little girl? Did your mean nanny and her evil girlfriend make you do tummy time? It sucks now and I'm sure its uncomfortable and frustrating but you'll thank me when your sitting, rolling and crawling and one day I hate to think of it walking and running. Mommy's little angel," She cooed as Dela kicked and screamed as if to ask what about me, "There's my little troublemaker. Don't even try to convince me your an angel. You are your mother's daughter one thousand percent. But your still my sweet little Lovebug, mommy's little princess. Did you do anything your sister didn't? Like be difficult and fiery? It's okay. I wouldn't expect anything else from you. I'll feed you in a minute."

Not long after she switched babies as Alex and Charlie entered into living room, Charlie with a cupcake in hand.

"Fou Ma-me."

"Thanks. After I'm done feeding your sisters I'll eat it. You wanna sit next to mommy?"

"Yeah!"

She put out a hand to help the boy who watched as his sister had a snack and laid against her side.

Minutes later she put her younger daughter in her seat, next to her sister and grabbed her cupcake, "That's really yummy, bud. But we gotta get you changed."

"No wan!"

"You wanna go to your room?"

"No."

"Then you gotta get changed. I'll let you pick your own clothes, whatever you want no matter how silly it looks."

"Opay," he finally huffed as he followed his other mother to his room.

Minutes later he came running down the hall in a Batman outfit, screaming "I Bamin" and taking a flying leap at the couch and making his moms laugh.

"You wanna get your Batman toys, Hot Wheels and Legos and play Gotham City," Alex asked him as she caught him for the second time since coming home.

"Yay! Ma-me pay-oo!"

"Of course, why dress like Batman without a family game of pretend?"

"O-dink sies wike pay Bamin?"

"They might. Would you play Barbies if they asked you to?"

"Maywe."

An hour later Alex's phone rang out of nowhere and she left the room and answered it on the deck.

"Hey bud, you keep playing, I'll be right back I'm just gonna make sure everything's okay with momma. If the girls cry then come get me okay?"

"Opay."

"Chloe!"

"Yes," she poked her head out of her room.

"I'm gonna go outside with Alex real quick, keep an ear out for the kids, please."

"Of course."

Piper left the room and joined her wife, "Who is it baby? Everything okay," she asked as she came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her hips.

"Hold on for a sec, Piper just came outside," she put the phone on her shoulder and reached a hand out,"Hi, babe. It's Logan," she told her as she pulled her around.

"From Canine Angels?"

"Yes, silly. Do we know any other Logans?"

"Uhm, no. So what does she want?"

"We've, I've been matched!"

"Tell me everything! What breed? Girl or boy? How old-" Piper kept going on until Alex put her finger up to her lips.

"Babe, I can't answer her questions and yours. So shush a minute and when I get done with her I will tell you everything I know. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll just think up crazy questions while you finish."

"Remind me why I stay with you?"

"Cause I'm the cutest woman in the world."

"For about eighteen more years and then Dela is so taking over."

"Even she will probably manage to not be so cute at eighteen."

"Just like her other mother, tendency to be not so cute sometimes but she's got my whole heart and soul and she needs me more than anyone in the world," Alex teased as she kissed her wife quickly.

"You know me too well."

"Yup, if I kiss you I can say whatever I want, my love."

"I'm just gonna stay here and snuggle up to you."

"Never gonna stop you."

"That's how I'd know you really did loose it, if you ever did."

A few minutes later she got off the phone and pulled Piper closer, tightened her grip and kissed her, softer and sweeter this time, "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"Of course you do, my sweet baby. So she's just over two. She's a Mastador-"

"Is that like a mastodon?"

Alex laughed and kissed the blonde, "Sometimes I question your intelligence Ms. Smith grad but kinda. Mastiff-Labrador mix. She's coffee colored so they named her Kona. She goes to level two training in two weeks so in six and a half months she will be ours, well after handler training. Logan should be texting me some pics soon. Get this, this should be entertaining as hell. Her breeder bred dogs for police and military and she washed out of DEA training, she did well with the training and obedience but she didn't have a nose for it. Our dog is ours cause she couldn't smell drugs."

"Here's a suitcase. What's in the lining, girl? She gives them a puzzled look. They try again same thing. They have her smell it again, nothing. We coulda used her in Chicago."

"We? I thought it was me. But I get it, partner."

"Did the time, right? But yeah it's hilarious poetic justice. She was a bad heroin dog, you were bad with heroin at the end, so she went to prison, we went to prison."

"Point taken, babe. Back to playing Batman, maybe a little coloring?"

"One of us has to make dinner."

"I guess your right. Even Batman needs to refuel."

Six Months Later

They waited around all morning for the doorbell to ring, it was finally the day Kona was arriving to her forever home. The night before they had gone to a trendy pet boutique in Manchester and then to Petco, since neither one of them had ever had a pet they totally overbought and needed help navigating the aisles.

"Do you really think she needs toys," Piper asked as she looked around the living room, "I mean we already have enough of a problem keeping a handle on three kids' toys taking over this room and here's more."

"What's she supposed to do after work? She's still a dog, vest off she's our pet, part of the family. And yes she needs a big comfy giant dog sized bed, even though it means there's no floor left in our room. She needs a coat and boots cause you know it gets cold out here. You know how I am, only the best for my girls and my little man and she's my newest girl."

"I'm with you. I just hope the kids can understand. I mean I think Charlie did when we explained to him."

"It's gonna get confusing sometimes but it'll be okay, babe. There will be some growing pains but we will all get the hang of each other. She seems like such a sweet girl."

"So sweet she ended up on the wrong side of the war on drugs."

"So you two will have something to talk about then, sweet girl."

Piper just laughed and kissed Alex, pulling her so close there was no space between them, "What can I say to that?"

Before Alex could come up with a witty comeback the doorbell rang.

"Finally! Go get her!"

"Come with, babe."

"If that's what you want," Piper joined her wife who had opened the door and was looking at two women and a dog the size of a pony.

"Hi Logan!"

"Hi ladies. This is Kona," she made a motion and the dog approach Alex and leaned down to be petted, "and this is her foster mommy and trainer Mariya."

"Wow. She's a huge dog, I didn't imagine she'd be so big."

"110, 32 inches tall. But for Alex's needs for help with balance and her height we had to match her with a larger dog. Typically we don't match such a big dog with a woman but in this case we had to. She's a gentle giant. Mariya here has four year old twin boys and a two year old niece, she's great with toddlers. She's on the protective side but I thought that might be a plus for you guys."

They sat in the couch, Piper made the women tea while they began to teach Alex the basic commands to handle Kona.

"How's it going baby?"

"Awesome, its weird how in sync we are already. She's perfect."

"We got lucky or Logan is the best or both. What would you think if I took her for a short run?"

"I'd be worried like crazy but I know that's important to you. I lost reading so I know how you feel. Don't overdo it babe."

"Oh I promise I won't. I'll be careful. Love you."

"Even though it seems like your life's goal is to give me a fatal heart attack I still love you more babe."

"I swear it's not just like turning my world upside down isn't yours," Piper teased as she sat next to Alex and smoothed a finger across her cheek and slowly kissed her.


	49. Champagne Room

**A/N: Our couple are way overdue for a weekend away from the kids and our story for some lovemaking so here goes...part one of their weekend...enjoy!**

One Month Later

Friday early afternoon, the day they normally worked from home the two dropped Kona off at a doggy resort then drove to Lisa and Heather's house with three kids and all their gear in the van.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Al? I mean Charlie is in his separation anxiety/stranger danger phase and we just started potty training a week ago then Mila has a runny nose and-"

"Babe. It'll be fine. If anything he needs a little Uncle Jamie time more than ever. I mean we only know so much and male anatomy isn't up there on the list of things even you know enough about. Mila is fine. And we need this. It's been over a year since we've had a completely child free night, c'mon don't you wanna let yourself scream and buck like a bronco? Don't you wanna get fucked like we both know you like to get fucked?"

"Alex! The k-i-d-ses!"

"They can't hear babe. Charlie's got his headphones on and the girls are busy babbling. What worried our kids will find out their mommy is a kinky little thing? Worried unlike with your WASPy upbringing our kids will find out their parents actually have sex with each other and enjoy the hell out of it? I thought leaving that Victorian society behind was one of the pluses of being with me. Every kid catches their parents having sex-well maybe except for you, even my mom who "didn't date" I caught her very much dating a few times."

"Point taken. You are everything they aren't and that's just one of the many ways you excite me."

"Promise to give me the full list later?"

"Mmmm...I don't know, sweetie."

"How about an even exchange, babe...one of mine about you for each one of yours?"

"Totally baby."

"Plus we have a tattoo appointment Sunday at eleven. I'd like to wait a decade plus before they step foot in a tattoo parlor for the first time and I better be there or I will kick their asses. I don't mind if my teen gets a tattoo, nobody could've stopped me from getting my salt shaker at seventeen so I get it. Diane wanted to kill me when she saw it. But no amount of yelling could make it disappear from my back. She thought that would get the rebellion out of my system but it only got worse. Life turned into a game of how far down can I go, what can I get away with? Then they became an art form but it's been so long since I got the crying girl on my leg fourteen years ago to deal with the pain I was feeling from losing the only two women I ever loved. This tattoo is gonna be so much happier."

"I at least waited until I was 22 but I remember the first time my mom saw the fish, I had pulled my hair back like normal without thinking of where I was and who I was with. I can still hear my mom asking what is that? 'A tattoo.' 'Ugh, Piper. I don't know what has gotten into you the past few years. I thought this college exploration rebellion would have subsided by now but you still have no career and no relationship prospects. Traveling the world is a great thing but do you expect to do it forever?' 'I don't know mother.' I wish now I'd have been as strong then as I am now and really told her off."

"You were so young and what were you supposed to work I'm dating a woman oh and she works in uhm import exports into casual cocktail party or country club conversation? 'What does she import? Heroin.' I mean them hating me was inevitable. And you told her off when it came to loving me when you get to that point where you were strong willed enough and that's all that really matters babe. And every chance since then you've fought for me and be open about our love you've taken it, that's all I could ever want. You are happy and now you don't give a fuck who knows what makes you happy, who you rely on."

"How do you always know what to say to me to make me feel better?"

"I don't know, it's a gift and I know you. And I don't give a fuck who knows badass Alex is in love with the most beautiful woman in the world and would rather spend her nights finding lovies, singing lullabies and reading storybooks before cuddling all night with the one woman special enough to be everything she needs than fucking random women who's names I either didn't know to begin with or couldn't remember and trying to schmooze for new mules."

"And every time I look at you I'm so thankful that I am that woman," She responded as they pulled onto their friends' street.

"C'mon Charlie, go ring the bell," they told their boy when the opened the van's door and grabbed his backpack, taking a flying leap out the door.

Minutes later they had gotten the girls latched into their double Bumbleride stroller and joined their son and friends already inside the family room.

"Hey guys! Oh my God they are so big! Have you started planning their first birthday party?"

"We decided on an owl theme on the 21st from 11:30 to 2. So yeah a lot of it."

"You can have our house if you want. We'll take care of all the cleaning and we have a swing set for the kids. And I'm sure I could get James to make his famous BBQ tri-tip, any opportunity to make it he gets he takes."

"That would be great."

"So your fifth anniversary?"

"Can't believe it. I've known her for seventeen years, it seems like yesterday we met."

"I know I've been married to Heather for ten years. We were close with a couple Wendi and Yolanda, they were long gone from the group by the time you came around going through infertility as bad as we were when we were but they divorced over it and there were five others we weren't as close with and even more we heard about. I can't believe it. Our girls are so close, when we told them they were having a sleepover in Mia's room this weekend they were excited. It's amazing and if it hadn't been for infertility we wouldn't have the experience of kids so close in age, we had talked about two kids four maybe five years apart."

"I know if it hadn't been for IVF we wouldn't have had kids so close in age or twins and I watch our girls and it's just the most amazing relationship I have ever had the pleasure of observing let alone helping create. Of course I never imagined being a wife and mom at all so it's all an amazing surprise to me. We better get on the road. You know our numbers. You need us to pick them up by three?"

"If possible, if not just call us and we'll feed them dinner. We aren't going anywhere we just need to know how many kids we're feeding."

"How about six then? Our tattoo appointment is eleven and I'm not sure if we can get done and get from Manchester to Concord by then."

"Alright but you better show us your secret design. You won't tell anyone."

"Of course. It won't look great quite yet. I've designed all my own work, helped design Piper's fish but to do every stage with Piper was special and the simple tattooed ring finger morphed into something so much bigger and more involved. Babies, come say bye to mommies!"

The kids all crowded around their parents, Piper wrapped her arms around Charlie, "Mind your aunties and Uncle Jamie. Don't be scared to tell your aunties if you have to pee okay? And don't tease your sisters or Mia and Lily."

"Uh-huh ma-me. I be gud."

"You better."

Minutes later they were saying their final goodbyes, Alex kissed Piper and walked back to the car.

"Ready, Al?"

"Look who's all excited now that she dropped her children off."

"Oh just cause I didn't wanna discuss sex in front of our toddlers doesn't mean I'm not excited to do nothing but eat and fuck until Sunday morning and then go get your name on my body."

"And then the whole world will know who has the key to my heart. But really you don't even wanna go get facials on Saturday?"

"Not really."

"That's the first time you've ever said no to going to a day spa."

"I told you all I want. I don't want to leave the room until two minutes before check-out time. I mean I wouldn't mind giving each other massages, facials and manicures."

"Well we'll stop at a drug store then."

A couple hours later they finally arrived at their suite and as they always had from the beginning Alex unlocked the door and let Piper explore the room a bit before she joined her girl. Piper stopped and gasped when she saw the champagne bucket and bottle chilling.

"No! Al, this isn't!?"

"What?"

Piper pulled the bottle out of the ice, "It is! Baby! Dom Perignon, just like the old days, you always made sure whatever room we were checking into had a bottle ready for us. You better submit some numbers Monday to back this up."

"Yes boss, now go back to being my wife for the rest of the weekend."

"Of course baby, sorry. I love it, I do, just you know I'm responsible to a fault."

"I know. And the champagne's just the first of many surprises I have for you this weekend."

"I just might have a few surprises myself."

"Oh you do, do you? I can't wait. So what do you want to do first, babe? I saw there's a wine bar downstairs."

"I think I wanna try out the mattress, just you, me and our friend right here," she teased as she waved the bottle around.

"What do you have in mind Pipes?"

"Why don't you come join us. Pop the bottle like you know you love to do and take it from there."

"God, your sexy as hell and its fucking effortless."

"What can I say I'm God's gift to lesbians."

"You wanna go there? Cause we both have a problem where we think we are."

"And your cocky ass refuses to relent but no. I don't want anything to get in the way of what I want."

Alex strode over to her wife who was throwing the comforter and blanket aside and onto the floor and kissed her wife as she took the bottle from her and popped it after breaking apart from her wife. She took the first gulp, enjoying the feeling of suds traveling down her throat and mixing with the taste of her love's mouth after sneaking another drag she handed the bottle to her wife, who took a few gulps of her own. As Alex came closer, Piper put the bottle on the nightstand, she kissed her hungrily and worked her hands under her grey ribbed tank top, pushing it higher as she explored her mouth deeper. Once she got to her breasts she broke contact to strip off the offensive clothing and then unbuttoned her black denim shorts, licking her lips when she saw her wife in a see through white bra and skimpy black thong.

"You like?"

"Yes."

"There's more hot lingerie to come. Now your overdressed."

"Am I? What are you gonna do about it, Pipes?"

She grabbed hold of her wife's black V-neck and then white linen capris, revealing a red silk underwear set trimmed with black lace that barely held her voluptuous breasts in.

"God I love lingerie. I'm wet just looking at you in that."

"And I'm wet looking at those things your trying to pass off as underwear. As much as I'm enjoying it I can see your nipples standing at attention and I want to give them my full attention."

"Please do."

Alex unlatched the blonde's bra and threw it on the pile of blankets and then ran her hands along her breasts, stroking and squeezing until she kissed down her neck, sucking the curve of her shoulders and collarbone before replacing hands with her mouth, tonguing her nipple as one hand worked its way down to her thong and without looking pulled it off, Piper laughed and Alex squeezed her tit in response as her fingers worked their way down as Piper spread her legs. She then pulled the older woman's panties down and felt her wet pussy, moaning as she made contact and Alex bit down on her nipple and switched sides. Piper massaged one tit as they both ran their fingers along each other's folds, grasping at their swollen clits as their breathing grew ragged. Alex first worked two fingers into her tight hole, making Piper scream in ecstasy.

"Oh Al, Al! God I needed you there so fucking bad! Baby!"

Alex responded by licking her areola and then biting at her nipple as she pushed in deeper and faster.

"More, more! Please baby please!"

She added a finger, a move that got an instant response from her wife.

"Oh! My, my, my, uhhh...god, Al!"

She kept screaming her name and expletives as she came hard to Alex's fucking her everywhere she could, Alex helped her ride out the orgasm and then the second that they had together. They pulled their sticky fingers out and sucked the glistening cum off of them and then kissed sweetly and deeply as their tastes mixed together.

Alex then wrapped her arms around the blonde as she came down from her high, "So you want to go get some food? Cause I don't know about you but I sure worked up an appetite from fucking you."

"I could eat, if you promise to be my dessert."

"Deal, babe. Wine bar?"

"Yes."

The two got dressed in black slacks, sandals and white button up short sleeved shirts. Piper changed into grey cotton boy shorts and matching bra while Alex changed into black cotton bikinis and a matching satin bra. They then headed downstairs to the wine bar.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you to drink?"

Alex chose a bottle of a Spanish red and as the waiter left turned to her wife, "What sounds good? We could do pizza or burgers or whatever you want."

"Margherita pizza and a Caesar salad to share sounds good. Only if you want that too, of course."

"Sounds good, Pipes."

When the waiter returned with their wine Alex put their order in, once their food arrived they spent a couple hours talking and polishing off their bottle of wine and a limoncello cake with blueberries.

"Ready to go upstairs babe? Make good on your promise?"

"God, yes," Piper whispered as she took her wife's hand and walked out of the bar.

When they got back to the suite Piper shuffled around her suitcase until she found what she was looking for, "You just get comfortable, I'm gonna wash my makeup off," she told her wife before she could focus on what was in her hand.

"I think I'll give Lisa a quick call to make sure the kids got bathed and to bed okay."

"And then the rest of the night is all about pleasuring each other."

Piper did sort of mean what she said but she also needed an excuse to change into her new maroon satin bra and panty set with black lace trim and a see through black teddy with a maroon ribbon and she did her makeup for Alex only with dark eyes and plum lined rose pink lips, trying to look seductive and put fresh perfume everywhere she knew Alex loved to kiss and nibble.

"What do you-" Piper started before her jaw hit the floor when she saw her wife in a black bra and high waisted panty set with navy blue polka dots and navy lace trim and dark red lipstick.

"How did you? And fast enough not to get caught?"

"I have my ways. It doesn't mean I don't need help anymore cause I do but I wanted tonight to be special. And judging by your look you did too. I love it by the way but its also unfortunate."

"Is it now, why would that be?"

"Cause I'm gonna have to rip it off of you and it probably won't survive," Alex teased seductively as she pulled her wife onto the bed and kissed her roughly, hungrily as Piper started gasping and feeling up Alex.

"I thought I was supposed to eat you, baby," Piper whispered when she could finally pull away.

"The night is young, there's time for that yet. We have nowhere to be tomorrow, a room service menu and plush white robes."

"Just like the good ole days, Al."

"Except better cause I don't have to abandon you for who knows how long at any moment."

"I've spent years trying to forget that part, please let's not go there. I love you, that's all that matters. Not the things we did to each other and forgave each other for but love and desire for each other."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now if you so much as try to bring this up again I will stop whatever I'm doing and make out with you until you can't breathe."

"Deal."

With that the two started a six hour marathon sex session which ended with a two am room service order for a cheeseburger and then collapsing on the bed and snuggling against each other. The next morning, they showered together and then ordered a feast for breakfast-French toast, blueberry pancakes and eggs with sausage and home fries, orange juice that they made mimosas with and cappuccinos. They then gave each other massages and sweet kisses until the hunger inevitably returned, breaking apart only for breakfast and dinner and to run a bubble bath for dessert. The next morning they ordered eggs benedict, croissants, berries and a bottle of Prosecco.

As Piper ran around in jeans and a yellow tank top making sure they had everything Alex caught her, "Why do we have to leave?"

"Cause Lisa and Heather aren't gonna raise our kids for us and we have an appointment at noon. We needed this, we need to remember to do this every few months. We can't let having three babies get us away from who we are as a couple."

"Deal. This was just what we needed. Until the girls were born I didn't think anything could be more traumatic than what he did but it was and it's been so hard to come back from that."

"I know baby. I love you and I'm here for always."

"I love you, babe. You are my everything and I'm here for you two."

Piper smiled and then kissed her wife, taking her hand as she grabbed their purses, bag and suitcase. They paused at the doorway and looked around the room one last time, thinking of the last two nights before closing the door behind them.


	50. Lock and Key

"Hello welcome to Ross and Zane Body Art, I'm Talia."

"Hi, my wife and I have an appointment with Zane. Piper and Alex Daniels."

"Hello. I see. And do you have a design in mind?"

"I actually sketched out a design. We want a couple tattoo of a lock and key."

"Good choice. I'll get your sketch ready and you and your wife can wait on the couches."

The two sat next to each other on a worn brown leather couch, Piper in an attempt to hide her nervous energy grabbed a tattoo magazine and started flipping through it while Alex filled out the necessary forms.

"Don't be nervous babe. You've done this before."

"I don't even know why. I didn't think this would be so big until I sat here. It's real."

"Having second thoughts?"

"Yes, no. I've loved you forever and if that was gonna change it would have years ago."

"Me too, babe. Everything is going to be fine, promise. Besides if you made sense even most of the time I would wonder who took my beloved Pipes and where."

"If anyone else said that I would be offended but its you and your cute as hell and if you didn't tease me mercilessly I would wonder the same thing about my beloved Al," Piper smiled and kissed her wife as the older woman sneakily rubbed her shoulders until a man with a sleeve of tattoos on each arm entered the waiting area.

"Which one of you is Alex?"

"Me," the brunette answered.

"I just want you to check the design before I finalize it and then we can get started."

"Be right back babe," she told her wife with a quick kiss.

"So here's the design in our computer program, here's the lock with a rose behind it and the curls you wanted. VIII XVII MMXIV above the design and the quote you chose, 'I love you without knowing how, or when or from where' underneath and the purple ribbon with your wife's name.'

"It's beautiful."

"And I have your colors ready. Gold, red, green, purple and black, right?"

"Yes. And Piper's tattoo?"

"Here an ornamental key with the same date and quote in the same places and a matching rose but with yours. I made a few tiny tweaks. I was thinking my assistant Rowen could do your wife's tattoo, she's great at tiny detail work."

"If you think that's best."

"Okay let's get you two to the semi-private room and we'll get started."

Alex went to get her wife from the waiting area, "C'mon babe, they're ready when we are."

Piper took her wife's hand and followed her to the room where she helped her out of her tank top and onto the chair and then took her own tank off and got comfortable in the chair. The artists came in and put the stencils just above their left breast and started work. Two hours, fifteen minutes later they showed them the finished work in the mirror.

Piper broke into tears, "It's beautiful. It's exactly what I imagined. And Alex's looks amazing!"

"I know babe! If it looks this good now then imagine how it'll look when it's healed."

"I didn't think about that," Piper responded as she put her top back on and then helped her wife. Alex gave each artist a thirty dollar cash tip for all their work.

"Now someone getting their eighth tattoo probably doesn't need aftercare instructions still we have to at least give you a copy and the list of what to look for. Call if you have any questions or problems."

"Alright, Zane. Thanks again."

"When you want more work done I hope you give me a call."

"Oh I will. Your definitely one of my favorite artists ever."

When they were back on the street Alex saw a frozen yogurt shop, "You hungry?"

"Yeah. You see something you want?"

"Froyo."

"Alright, baby."

When they had their cups Alex pulled a small box out of her purse. It was wrapped in shiny gold paper, "This is my last surprise. Happy anniversary babe."

"Al but I didn't get you anything! I didn't think we were doing formal presents, I thought we only did that for our marriage date."

"It's fine babe. You've given me so much. You've taken such good care of me, your patience and love have made miracles happen. So I will always spoil you."

"You have always spoiled me, even before. Sometimes my head tells me its cause you feel guilty or you have so many regrets about losing me to begin with."

"I will never tell you I don't have regrets every single day about how the things I've done or failed to do have affected you and our relationship cause I do but every time those thoughts start you or one of the kids will climb up next to me and ask for a cuddle with a huge smile and pleading eyes but-"

"No, Al, sweetheart I have told you a million times there's no reason to have regrets. If everything hadn't happened the way it did I might have kids, most likely, but they wouldn't be the three I have and I wouldn't trade every shitty thing that happened to have the perfect life and kids I thought I wanted because that's how I realized I had it all along. If I couldn't have the kids I've got I wouldn't want kids, same goes for the spouse I have. I would be a childless old maid before I accept anything different from what I have."

"That's sweet and it would be sweeter if it were true but we both know its not, you moved on. Yes it took you three years but you did. And you ultimately chose me and on the rough days I remind myself of that but you would have still had a marriage and kids."

"But I would never have been happy or able to do anything more than resent my kids, be the woman who always has a headache because WASPs don't get divorces. I love you and yes I've lied to you, so have you but that's the past. What do we always try to do, baby? Say it with me, live in the present and try to be the woman the other one deserves."

"I know but it's all so hard sometimes. All I would have changed would have been to give you what you deserved sooner."

"You didn't know how. This moment is what matters, not our failings. All we can be is better."

"If you insist. Now open it already, I'm so excited for you to see what I got you."

"Okay, baby," Piper responded as she tore the paper, gasping when she saw the pale blue box with a yellow ribbon, "I don't even need to open this cause whatever it is I already see my favorite color-Tiffany blue."

"Humor me, babe and finish opening it."

"Okay," she undid the ribbon and then gasped when she saw the necklace inside the box-a rose gold, diamond encrusted heart with a key, "It's beautiful Al."

"I wanted to make sure you remembered today and that even when your tat is covered everyone can know who has the key to my heart."

"You are seriously the sweetest person in the world."

"Don't let it get out."

"Never, it is as its always been, our little secret."

"Good. Ready to go get our pack of wild toddlers?"

"Yes."

"We should stop and pickup some presents for them. What kind of parents would we be if we didn't."

"Not the good kind."

They ducked into a toy store and picked up a stuffed monkey and two stuffed pandas before heading to their friends' house.

They knocked twice after parking their van and saw Lisa, "Hello ladies. how was your weekend?"

"Relaxing. It was just what we needed. How were the kids?"

"Crazy. Your not joking when you say they are a never ending fountain of energy. We took them to the indoor playground yesterday and our two napped in the car, your three were watching kids videos on YouTube and singing. So we ended up teaching them Gator Golf, they loved it. Then they napped for an hour and a half after running around the family room for forty-five minutes."

"Sorry about that."

"No, we actually loved it. Then we made S'mores on the fire pit and did some night swimming. Then today we took the kids to IHOP then James came over and we walked to the park. He coached Charlie on baseball and Mia joined in, they raced around the bases and she was really good at catch. I don't know where she gets it from, we're thinking about putting her in t-ball."

"She should join Charlie's team, it has boys and girls. We could be baseball moms together!"

"That would be awesome! We're also thinking about pulling them out of day care now that they have activities they're involved in and getting a nanny."

"I'd recommend it. We love ours. I think Hannah, our sitter has a friend who's looking for a position, I could talk to her."

"That would be great, You guys hungry? The kids are finishing Frozen."

"Yes!, Pipes?"

"Oh yeah."

The two came into the house and made pulled pork sandwiches and served themselves some salad and potato salad.

"So let's see the tattoos already!"

"Okay," Alex responded and pulled out the pictures on her phone.

"Those are beautiful, when do we get to see them for real?"

"Probably be a few days, maybe a week. It needs to be covered and a lot of upkeep. When they heal."

"Okay. Your killing me but okay."

A few minutes later Charlie came running into the kitchen, "Ma-meeees! Mided you so muk!"

"Momma missed you too," she responded as she picked the boy up and he hit her breast, "Ow!"

"Sa-we, no mean hurd."

"I know, it's tender. Mommies let someone draw on them and it hurts."

"Why?"

"Cause we love each other a lot and we wanted the world to know."

"Ma-ma has lossa pikures."

"Yes, I do bud. I like pictures."

"Can I have pikures?"

"When your a grown up. If you could get a picture what would you get?"

"A piwate ship or a T-wex!"

"Not bad ideas, you are definitely my boy."

"Not to cut into your sweet moment but where's my love?"

He hopped from his momma's lap to his mommy's, "So, I heard you had a fun weekend."

"Go down lossa swides, pway in ba'pit, wen on kiddie wides, pay ball oh and Uncie Ja'ie shoe me how pee on Chewios. It was so fun!"

Piper turned to Piper and whispered in her ear, "There goes our cereal. It wasn't so long ago that we were celebrating finding out we were having a boy and now here we are."

Alex smirked and rubbed her wife's shoulders, "Yup, we've created a monster. But we'll keep him."

"I guess he is pretty cute and those eyes remind me of someone I love very much and he's goofy just like her."

Alex just smirked, kissed her wife and then whispered, "I wonder who? Could it perhaps be, uh, I don't know-his mother!?"

"Ah, yes her. Peanut, baby, where are your sisters?"

"Wid de guwls."

"Go make sure your stuff is packed so we can head home."

"Kay ma-me."

He started to run off before Alex called him back, "Come back here baby boy! You forgot something!"

"Whud ma-ma?"

"Give your mother kisses! I missed you so much," she declared as he jumped into her arms and even though she knew she'd pay for it later she picked her boy up so he could drown her face in kisses.

"Ma-me wan kideds too?"

"Is the sky blue?"

"Yes!"

"There ya go," Piper responded as Alex held him towards the blonde's face and he drowned her face in kisses too before she let him go and they went around the couch, slowly walking closer as the girls came out of their Disney princess induced coma.

"Ma-ieees," They yelled in perfect unison. Unlike their brother, the two girls had never spent a night without their moms since they were discharged from the NICU so every bit of how much they missed their moms was evident in their excitement.

"Did you girls have a good weekend?"

"Yes! I pay in ba-pi an' on mewoun," Mila answered.

"What about you Dela? How's my tiny princess? Did you make sure your Aunties turned on your humidifier at night and gave you your medicine?"

Piper could have stopped her wife and told her she didn't know half of what she was saying about their younger daughter's weakened lungs, the hope they had that the pulmonologist was right when he said she was getting better and it was temporary, and what that meant for her but she didn't because this was the first time Alex admitted how nervous she was about her precious special needs child. Piper knew she felt like to admit it meant she didn't trust her close friends.

"Baby, she doesn't know half of what you just said and its better that way. She's getting stronger and catching up a little more after every OT session. She needs less mucus cleanings and we haven't rushed her to the hospital in months. Her monitors haven't gone off in weeks."

"Listen to her Alex, we did everything exactly how you showed us and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. When we noticed her struggling to breathe while playing on the playground Heather took her over to the little rides," Lisa yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, she's just well," tears started rolling down the brunette's eyes as she searched for the words to say what the baby she saved when nobody else believed she could survive was to her.

"I know, we all do. Back to our tiny princess, What did you do Del?"

"Runed on bidge, luked tue bubble, winn'd on wise. Payed on stings."

"That sounds so fun sweetheart! Give mommy kisses," She cooed as she held her up and tickled her belly. Mid laughter she kissed her mom and then walked over to her mother's lap and put her hands under her jawline and gave her kisses.

"Okay, who wants to go home," Piper asked in a cheery, high pitched voice which made all the kids jump up and run to get their stuff. Lisa helped Piper pack up the kids' gear in their van and then load them up as Alex joined her family and Piper helped her obviously tired wife into the car. When they got home they gave the twins a bath and got them into thin pink and brown ice cream themed jammies and sent them to play in their room. Then they gave Charlie a bath, letting him play sharks versus dinos, the heroes always being the dinos. Then they put him in blue cotton shorts and a Superman shirt and told him to join his sisters and they'd be right there. Piper and Alex came into the room with a bag.

"Charlie, what do mommies do when they go away?"

"Bing me pezints!"

Piper pulled a monkey out of the bag as her son's eyes grew wide and he handed it to him, he instantly cuddled it, "Like Cus Dorge!"

"My thoughts exactly bud," Alex answered as she reached for one of the pandas to hand to Mila, who squealed when she held the bear.

"You giving her loves?"

"Uh-huh. Luds!"

"Whe mines?"

"You don't think your mommies would really forget about you," she asked as she did a round of tickle monster with the tiny girl and blowing raspberries before holding her on her lap as she came around with the second Panda and set it on her lap.

"Tay-oo ma-ma."

"Your welcome. Everybody go pick a book to read before bed, its already late so no playing."

Charlie disappeared to his room while the girls started pulling off all the books from their bookcase.

"Pick one or I will! One, two," they looked over at her as if they were sure she wouldn't really say three," th-two and a half-thr."

At that the girls each grabbed a book and sat between their mom's as Charlie joined his moms and sisters, sitting on Piper's lap with his head resting on her chest and a thumb in his mouth while she toyed with his hair before reading the stories with help from Alex. By the time they were done Charlie was already asleep.

As she was leaving his room to say one last goodnight to his sisters he mumbled, "C-oo ge-me Dowge, peaze?"

She grabbed the toy, pulled off its tag and put it in her son's waiting arms. She came into the room just as Alex was tucking the girls into their cribs.

"How many songs did it take tonight?"

"Three. Our boy never wants us to rock him to sleep anymore."

"He's becoming a little man."

"I don't know how I feel about that."

"Me neither. It makes me want to do it all again sometimes but then I look at Dela and how close we came. Now that she's getting better it has me thinking but I'm still scared."

"I feel the same way. She's doing so well. But I also remember sitting by your bedsides and talking to my mom silently and when I was pushed out of the OR not so silently. The anger, pain and fear. Even when I was staring down him and then the things he did I didn't feel those things as strong and I never thought I could feel those emotions more than I did that day but then there I was. The same people who brought me such joy were bringing me such pain and when I think about that I realize you can only truly feel one extreme when you feel the opposite extreme to that one towards the same person."

"Makes sense. Let's go cuddle and go to sleep."

Alex just yawned at the suggestion then embraced her wife and kissed her before the two walked down the hall to their room.


	51. Yellow Sundress

_Nine and a Half Months Later_

Alex had surprised her wife with a weekend away to the resort they had gone to in Maine for their pre-twins babymoon, leaving their kids alone again with Lisa and Heather. Dela had been doing so well as she got closer to two, she was only an inch shorter and five pounds lighter than her twin. She no longer needed the apnea monitor at night and the humidifier was the precaution of two nervous parents.

"God, I love the view at this hotel! Why did it take so long to come back here?"

"A certain princess didn't want to go that far away from a certain special little girl. And if I had told her where I was taking her we wouldn't be here right now."

"You are the only person who I would let kidnap me."

"There's a lot of things you'll only let me do to you. How about we do a few of them and then I call room service?"

"Mmmhmm," Piper mumbled as she walked over to the bed and crawled onto her stomach.

"You wanna start like that do you? I see what you were saying about the view at this hotel now. Seeing you in your little cotton sundress, the yellow against your creamy skin and perfect blonde hair has me wanting to give you one of your birthday presents early."

Piper turned over slightly, her eyes burning with sexual desire meeting Alex's hungry eyes, "Oh? You know I hate waiting."

"I don't know why I try, cause you don't have to and surprises just tumble out. I forget how gorgeous you are and what you do to me when I see those eyes of yours. How can one person's eyes be sweet, sultry and sexy all at once? You just look at me and I'm on fire."

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I love the effect I have on you. How about we talk about the effect you have on me? One look and you can convince me that even the craziest ideas will work out okay. I love how it feels when you pull me close. I've never been with anyone who liked to cuddle more than I did but then I met you and cuddling wasn't an option, it was assumed."

"I like cuddling you, you know me I wouldn't be caught dead cuddling before but now I have my little spoon and I love the way you feel against my body, and knowing your close. But enough about that. You want your second surprise?"

"Yes."

Alex handed her a red bag with black tissue paper. Piper tore into it excitedly. She saw a realistic looking yet maroon colored dildo and a sexy black couture harness with lace and garters.

"I love it, Al! God this is so hot!"

"Imagine how hot it'll be when its in your little pussy and the fabric is rubbing on your perfect little ass."

All Piper could do was gulp and try to stop herself from cumming on the spot.

"I'll just take these and be right back and I would suggest you get yourself ready and you better not touch yourself while I'm in the bathroom."

"Or?"

"Things will get even dirtier."

"Is that so," Piper teased as she pushed two fingers beneath her dress.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!"

"I sure hope so."

Alex changed as quick as she could, which without help from her wife took twice as long if she had just let her help but sometimes she wanted the reveal like when they were young. When Alex finally emerged Piper was about to say finally but when she looked at her wife she was speechless.

After a couple attempts and trying to keep from wetting herself before the lovemaking started she slowly, taking deep breaths between every word, "Oh, my God."

"If looking at it has you feeling that good imagine how it'll feel when its inside you, pushing deeper as your little pussy makes room."

"Get over here now!"

Alex came over to her naked wife who was still lying on her stomach and gently straddled her just above her ass and started massaging her shoulders and back before planting kisses all the way from the spot where her hairline ended, stopping only to give her fish tattoo a little extra attention moving her lips and tongue down the line of her spine, feeling her relax at her touch. She decided to get a little rough with her and nip at her ass cheeks, causing her wife to gasp at the surprise.

Alex stopped, "Is that okay? I should have asked, I got ahead of myself."

"Shush, baby. Its more than fine. Keep doing it!"

Alex grabbed at the blonde's breasts as she gave her ass extra attention until she could feel the beginnings of her wife's arousal on her leg that was between the younger woman's leg but she had to check in anyway, especially when it came to entering her with a new toy.

"Are you ready for me, babe?"

"Yes! I need you," Piper raised her body a bit and got on her hands and knees so it would be easier for Alex to not only enter her but hit all the right spots. Alex made a quick pass along her inner lips, making sure her clit was engorged enough and coating the dildo with a layer of arousal before entering her. She stuck two fingers inside her as she kissed the small of her back, until she knew her wife was open enough to take her. She slowly pushed the head of the toy into her wife's tight hole, eliciting a breathy, slow scream, as she kept pushing the tip, listening to the sounds of her growing arousal as her pussy pulled more of the dildo into her hole. It felt so amazing to feel her wife have her inside her, to feel her tremble around the toy.

"I love how this feels. I love when you let me fuck you like this."

"It feels amazing for me too. You knew I had been wanting something realistic feeling but not realistic looking and you found exactly what I've been wanting and it is. Your the only person who's ever been willing to fuck me however I want."

"WASPy little freak. You like it when I fuck you from behind! Tell me how much you like it like this! How much you like getting fucked on your knees! In complete submission, vulnerable. I could do whatever I want to you and your sexy ass like this," she grabbed her hair roughly and pulled, "Could even pull your hair."

Piper screamed and Alex felt her flutter around the dildo and a flow of arousal at the action.

"My dirty girl. Is my dick being too gentle with you?"

"Ye-eee-sss-ess! Fuck me harder! We can make love later, I wanna be fucked as hard as you can!"

"What's the magic words, who's a dirty girl?"

"I am, baby."

With that Alex pushed the dildo fully inside her wife in one quick, abrupt move causing her wife to scream as she kept pushing hard, steadying her hands on either side of her lower back as she pushed as hard as she could. Piper kept gasping and sweating.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Fuck, fuck please don't stop," she screamed as she felt the soft fabric against her ass, a delightful contrast to the hard shaft filling her, "Alex! Alll-lllexxxx! God! Fuck! Don't stop, don't. stop. Harder, harder!"

Alex was fucking her with everything she had, digging her fingernails into Piper's back but she could tell the pain as she drew blood was only turning her on more. She felt the orgasm as it traveled down her body and her channel but even if she couldn't Piper's screams as she came would have made sure she knew. As a strong orgasm overtook her wife's body she could feel herself get wet as the dildo pushed back against the harness, her thrusts reverberating against her own pussy.

"How hot are you? How good am I?"

"So hot! So amazing! I fucking, fuck, love, fuck, youuuu," Piper squirted all over as she climaxed. Alex gave her a few good thrusts as she calmed down, before gently pulling out and collapsing on her back on the bed. Piper laid beside her and kissed her lips, before pushing her legs apart and laying between them.

"What are you doing," she asked as Piper grabbed at her hard tits, pulling roughly at her even harder nipples.

"I'm thanking you for giving me such an amazing orgasm and that I get to spend my life with such a beautiful, attentive, skilled lover who is open to anything. I'm the luckiest woman alive," she said in a sultry tone as she massaged her tits. She kept going as she kissed around the harness before taking the head in her mouth, moving her tongue around in circles.

"God, your hot and thank you God for giving me a formerly bisexual wife! I love when you suck me off! God, your so good at it!"

Piper's attention couldn't help but break and she giggled without her mouth popping off from where it was working the very tip of the head. As she took the shaft of the eight inch long, nearly two inch around dildo in her mouth the felt the same ripples that had felt so amazing inside her felt just as amazing in her mouth as she moved up and down, never lessening the attention on her wife's breasts, who was taking hold of her hair as she kept working her own arousal off the toy. Eventually, she took the whole shaft in her mouth and created her own speed and rhythm, something different from her wife and everyone else before her, she let her go, once in a while asking for something particular but for the most part she was amazing as is. When the need for air overtook her need to pleasure her wife, to thank her for her first birthday present she pulled her mouth back up, gasped for air before collapsing on her wife's stomach, planting kisses along her toned abs.

"Careful there, you already have me on fire. Unless you have the energy to lick my pussy after sucking my cock you need to stop now."

"Up then," Piper encouraged and when Alex responded Piper then worked the dildo and harness off her wife's long muscular legs. Her mouth kept giving Alex's abs attention as one hand let go of her right breast and she felt her wet pussy and engorged clit.

"I'm not gonna have to do much work at all."

"Cause you already did more than you know."

"I have one question for you, how do you want it?"

"Quick and dirty. I need to cum so bad. I'm so there thanks to our new toy."

Piper gave her wife what she wanted and pushed two fingers into her wife as she kissed her way down, biting at her pubic bone and outer lips, sucking on her inner ones and nipping lightly at her tender inner lips. She sucked her clit like she had just sucked her cock as she pushed a third finger in her wet, open pussy, seconds later pushing her pinky in when she realized her wife was nowhere near full. She pushed the four fingers in as she felt the electricity between their bodies and Alex started grunting and screaming in ecstasy.

"Pipes, Pipes. Oh baby, baby, bayyybeeee! Fuck, God, fuck, fuck"

"Your so open for me. You feel so good baby."

She felt the beginnings of her orgasm before her wife started yelling that she was close and replaced her fist with her mouth, working the orgasm down and making sure her mouth was in place to gather all her sweet nectar. She laid her head on Alex's chest and planted tiny kisses as Alex breathed in the smell of her wife's shampoo and kissed her.

"How was that baby?"

"Amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you so much."

"Your birthday is my favorite holiday cause that's the day my soulmate joined me in this world. My beautiful baby girl, my beloved princess. I was busy being four but my life had changed because of something that happened two states away, life is fucking amazing like that."

"That's why you always do it up big. And I love that you do. Personally I love Christmas. The beauty, the love, the food. As our kids get older I love it more because it becomes bigger. Last year adding that elf on the shelf thing the kids begged for when we saw it at Target was so much more fun then I thought it would be. Max the elf. Although your birthday is up there, especially after I came so close to losing you and every year you get older I'm reminded to treasure every borrowed second."

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"What do you want babe?"

"Surprise me as long as you get us a French red. I'll go grab our robes from the bathroom, why get dressed when we're only gonna get naked again."

"My baby's growing up so fast, I taught you everything you know, didn't I," Alex played like she was wiping away a proud tear.

"Ah yes first time we ordered room service in Bali and you gave me this look and then asked, 'why the hell are you getting dressed?' 'I don't want the waiter to know we just had sex.' 'They are paid not to know or care. I've picked up room service completely naked before. Besides it looks and smells like sex in here.'"

"My perfect little WASP. That was before I meant that lovingly."

"And now I don't care who knows I get to have sex with the most gorgeous, sweetest woman in the world forever."

"Same goes for you, my princess."


	52. Spiderwebs

The two woke to the sun streaming in the window, dancing off the ocean. They had made love until they were raw and satiated, tangling up their naked bodies and the soft sheet as the promise of summer danced in the early June air through the screen door.

"Want some coffee Al?"

"God yes, I can't believe we stayed up till 4am, we're too old for that."

"Still up for an exciting day?"

"Yes. Breakfast at a cute little café, take a drive up Mount Beattie to see the amazing view and then driving to the botanical gardens in Boothbay?"

"Yup. It's gonna be so fun. The gardens are supposed to be amazing and the view unbeatable. Then dinner at Bella Vita."

The two took their coffee and sat on the balcony while sipping their coffee and holding hands, so in love that they didn't need to fill the space with words and were fine taking in the same scene together. When they were done they showered and got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and black V-neck t-shirts, Piper helped Alex into black low-top Converses and Piper put on black ballet flats, grabbing her blue and green running shoes in case her feet got tired from all the walking. They quickly made the bed and hung the towels before they left the room for the day.

At five pm they returned to their room to change for dinner. Alex changed into a tailored black pantsuit with a white shirt that had thin black stripes, nude tights and black heels and Piper into a tight brown dress that stopped just below her knee and gold peep toe sandals, she accentuated its plunging neckline with long gold chains and a gold clutch, when Alex wasn't looking she sneaked a piece of paper into the bag with her lip gloss, emergency medication and phone. She was nervous, even though she had planned this for weeks. Once they were ready they walked out of the room holding hands.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?"

"Can you recommend a good Chardonnay for my wife and I? We are looking at getting chicken pasta and probably some citrus tones. Money is no object and we want a full bottle."

He suggested a slightly floral, wine with strong citrus tones from the Sonoma Valley and they ordered it, when he returned they chose appetizers.

After a couple glasses of wine and their entrees arrived Piper finally got the courage to reveal her surprise, she silently prayed that Alex wouldn't be too angry.

"Al, you know how I've had a lot of meetings the past two months?"

"Yeah, we're trying to grow the Whole Foods account and move into the Beverly Hills market. Did you land a big contract? I had a feeling something was up and you'd tell me when you were ready."

"And I know you have noticed I've had a lot of migraines, nausea and complaints of bloating over the past month."

"I just figured it was that our symptoms always seem to worsen right before the attack anniversary. Don't tell me your sick babe, please don't. I don't know what I'd do. Is it your brain?"

"No. I'm not sick, but I have something that might explain things. I should have told you this five months ago when I made this decision and definitely two months ago but I wasn't sure what I'm about to show you was even a possibility," she handed a white folded piece of paper to her wife. It was quickly evident this was an ultrasound and since they had been involved in the infertility treatment world for four years she knew it was of an ovary.

"These aren't! You aren't?"

"The morning of New Year's day I thought of what I wanted this year, put my thirties in perspective and realized I'm almost out of my thirties and if I'm going to have a bio child I better do it this year. It took longer than I thought to get into the clinic. It was mid-March and they drew tons of blood, I had to do numerous urine tests and they did ultrasounds then sent me for painful dye tests and in depth analysis of my uterus and tubes. My hormones and ovarian reserve looked good for any woman and amazing for a woman over thirty-seven. After my period in May the doctor put me on a schedule with Clomid, Follistim and Lupron. I have to give myself the trigger shot tonight and we, I-"

"We."

"Have an IUI appointment at ten-thirty on Wednesday. With the same donor as we used for our older kids. That picture is of two mature follicles, and one immature one. Those could be our baby or even our twins. I'm sorry I didn't take you along from the planning. I just know how bad you wanted this and if I couldn't give it to you then I would rather you think I decided I was done."

"You didn't have to go through that alone, you silly girl. I want to be mad but I can't be. I can't look at my potential babies and be mad at their mother for her dumb decision because that's not what matters. We are going to be mommies again. No wonder I've felt so connected to you the past two months."

"It was pretty dumb and I've tried so hard to change but then I do things like this and I don't even know why I do these things," Piper started to cry as she tried to talk herself out of her latest hole she had created by her poor choices.

"Okay my hormonal little mess. You tell me we're gonna try for a baby and the waterworks start instantly," Alex extended her hand and gently rubbed her fingers, "So can I give you the shot?"

"Of course, if that's what you want."

"It is. Your little revelation does change my plan for tonight, it just became a lot more romantic instead of hot. Let's finish eating and then get a slice of that tiramisu we loved last time and some Kahlua and coffee. Then we can take a luxurious bubble bath and I'll massage your whole body first with my hands and then mouth. And spoil you all night long, help you relax. Do everything you did for me when I was so sick on your birthday four years ago. The beauty of being lesbians is there is another woman who loves you who has been through all those drugs and what they do to your body."

"Now I won't have to hide that I've been constantly hormonal. There were times I just wanted you to hold me but I didn't because I didn't want you to be suspicious. I just want to cry at everything."

"Oh my baby girl. Now you'll be lucky if I let you out of my arms. Whatever you want or need tell me okay? I want to be here for you, with you."

An hour later Alex finally delivered on her promise to run a perfectly warm bath with extra bubbles like her wife liked, "Now tell me if you want me to adjust the temperature or add more bubbles," she whispered as she pulled her wife close and kissed behind her ear.

"It's perfect sweetheart. Thanks for this. I was so scared, every time I would push that nagging feeling back I felt worse but I was scared something would go wrong cause things always do. Everything fucking falls apart, that's all I know."

"I get it. I get scared too. After what we've been through if we weren't constantly courting fear that would be abnormal but we don't have to let it win or suffer through it in silence. I love you and I haven't exactly made my desires secret. I want this so bad. It will work but you have to relax. I'll call the acupuncturist and make us an appointment for Tuesday. You better have been taking prenatals."

"Since February. This isn't my first go-round, who's the silly girl now?"

"Still you, my love."

Piper chuckled and rested her head on Alex's chest as she played with the water and found Alex's skin. When they were near nodding off in the tub Alex finally spoke, "We should get out so I can give you your shot and then a massage."

When they were wearing towels Alex had Piper sit on the lid of the toilet, she gave her some Motrin before she opened an alcohol swab, "This is gonna hurt like hell, don't be afraid to cry. I'm gonna go quick so it'll be over sooner. On three," she did a true count and jabbed the needle in as she said three. Piper screamed and the tears started, which Alex kissed away, "Your okay baby. I gotta retract the needle now, take a deep breath," when she was done she held the blonde until her tears turned to whimpers, "I know it hurts. Your okay, your okay." When she was silent she took her hand and led her into the bedroom, finding relaxing music on her iPhone and giving her a massage and then holding her.

"I had scheduled us for a sunset cruise tomorrow but you probably won't feel up to it. You get nauseous on boats as it is."

"That's sweet but your probably better off cancelling. Let's just swim and spend time in the room, maybe get dinner in town."

"You want your present?"

"It's not my birthday for another hour."

"Close enough and after your surprise I wanna give you mine."

Alex handed her a big pink bag and after throwing out tissue paper she pulled out a large brown Louis Vuitton bag.

"I love it!"

"Look inside."

She rooted around and found a diamond tennis bracelet with matching earrings, "Those are so beautiful!"

"And there should be a four hundred dollar Macy's gift card and a seventy-five dollar Sephora gift card hiding out in there. If I'd known I woulda gotten you some maternity minded gifts."

When they came home from Maine they decided it was time to buy a piece of land and build the perfect house for their family. They found an old farmhouse on two acres. The house itself was a fixer upper and then some but the land was perfect, it backed up on some woods with a small creek, they could imagine looking out at the trees and woodland creatures in their yard as they sipped their coffee and their kids exploring the forest for hours. They got a deal because the only thing to do with the house was tear it down.

They found a contractor that had experience building houses for people with disabilities and green builds and put together the perfect six bed, five and a half bath French Country style house. It had a playroom, a sunroom, a study, a basement rec room and two story great room and foyers. They had an elevator and stairs. The master bedroom had hers and hers closets, a large vanity area with two sinks, a private covered balcony, an electric fireplace. The second story had a bedroom across from the master with a large closet for their future last baby's nursery, bathroom and then on the other side of the foyer was a Jack and Jill suite with two sinks and across the hall a bedroom with its own bathroom that would be for them to grow into. On the first floor there was a powder room off the foyer that was next to the study and a small bonus room that could be a seventh bedroom but for now would be a den and music room. On the other side was another bedroom with an adjoining bathroom.

The entry led into the open kitchen with a walk in pantry and wine room. Off one side was the breakfast nook that led into the sun room and off the other was the formal dining room but if you kept going straight you walked into their large family room which had tons of light and led directly to their patio. The patio would have a built in bar and BBQ grill, outdoor fireplace and built in fire pit and a pool and spa with a waterfall and slide. They planned to let the kids help design a custom swing set and to put in grass. They planned to raise chickens and goats and create a garden on a quarter acre and just enjoy their land.

It was mid-August when they finally found their perfect plot of land after looking at twenty properties.

"I can't believe I just did that! Owning land was the furthest from my world growing up. I never thought this was an option," Alex declared happily.

"I know I never thought this was possible but we're really doing this!"

As the house ideas became grander and it became apparent what they were creating was more a mansion and less a house Alex freaked out a bit until Piper held her and told her if Diane was around this is what she would have wanted for them and her grand babies and this helped her relax.

The girls turned two with a small party with Juli and Violet's daughter Vivi, Mia, Lily and their friends Penelope and Hazel along with Piper and Alex's friends. The party had a polka dot theme and an obstacle course and craft area. They had make your own pizzas, cake pops and designer M&Ms. Then they took the girls to the inflatable play place for their family birthday celebration. They had so much fun it made them forget about the three months of negative tests, two follicles every month and nothing to show for it. The only thing more painful than all the injections were the negative tests. The RE adjusted her meds every cycle and by October she was maxed out on Clomid and up to 200 units of Follistim when that cycle was negative the doctor sat them down.

"Things with the IUI aren't looking good. You can't keep going on the Clomid. I expected to get more follicles per cycle for a woman with your initial test results. You can do two more months of IUI and most likely get nowhere or we can cut our losses and I can prepare you for IVF next month but the IUI med protocol will get more difficult. I would be forced to add Menopur but it will likely happen either way."

"I need this and I know it will work. Two more months, that was our deal. If you told me to stand on my head I will, there's nothing I won't do."

"Okay," he wrote her out a prescription and reminded her, "I'm on your side, I just have to be honest at every step along the process."

"I own a business, I get it."

"I also recommend doing two inseminations per month for the next two cycles."

"I was actually going to bring that up myself. We don't seem to be catching the egg."

"That's right, we don't. IUI takes time but we don't have that luxury."

Once she actually started taking the Menopur and felt the strong burning sensation it caused she knew exactly what the doctor had been referring to but it paid off, she had three mature follicles and two maturing ones in November and one of them would be fertilized but the numbers were super low, she had a heartbreaking chemical pregnancy.

Alex held her and when she felt Piper was ready to hear it she whispered, "At least this proves the shit you went through with the Menopur was worth it. You got pregnant, we finally after months of trial and error found a med regimen that worked. It was chromosomes, the baby wouldn't have survived either way. We can start trying now or you can take a month off. I'm here, whatever you choose, I'm here babe. I love you. We are so close, this will happen for us. Next one we will get to hold and raise."

"I need to keep moving forward. I can't sit in this pain. Our little angel wouldn't want that."

Days later Piper restarted her fertility meds with a slight raise in dosage of the Menopur since it worked so well the last cycle. She had abdominal pain she hadn't had in her previous cycles but Alex had had when she was preparing to harvest her eggs. They weren't surprised when they went in for their ultrasound and found four mature follicles, one nearly mature follicle and two immature follicles. They decided to wait a day to administer the trigger shot to see if the fifth follicle caught up. She returned the next day for a follow up ultrasound and she had six mature follicles. The doctor told her that if she were even five years younger they would cancel this cycle but at her age the chances of higher order multiples was virtually zero and they believed him.

As she had every month she held Piper's hand and ran her fingers through her hair during the procedure and then tried her best to get her wife off, knowing orgasming helped fertilization but a doctor's table and the clinical surroundings as her wife lay there was far from sexy. She had fucked women in a lot of strange places but this was one she never imagined but of course she also never imagined she'd become one of those women who would do anything for a baby.

After the appointment they did a little Christmas and new house furnishing/décor shopping before heading home so Piper could rest and Alex could finish her end of week reports and make sure she managed their deliveries and inventory needs for the coming weeks before closing for a week for Christmas. This year because of the expense of the house and their doctor's appointments they were staying home for Christmas instead of heading to Vermont. After making sure Piper was set up with tea, her favorite pillow and iPad she laid on top of the covers with her laptop so she could easily check on her wife as she worked. That next Monday they helped the kids write their letters to Santa and they drove to Manchester to visit Santa and go to Red Robin for lunch. The girls were in love with Doc McStuffins, Minnie Mouse, gymnastics, soccer and mermaids and Charlie with music, baseball, dinosaurs and Legos so naturally they're lists centered on that. Christmas preparations allowed them to keep busy and put their wait on the back burner, they were due to test on the 28th and 31st but Piper couldn't wait. In the early morning hours on Christmas eve she snuck out of bed before her wife woke up, grabbed her iPhone then went to the bathroom and took two First Response tests out of their plastic covering. She dipped the tests and then pulled them out and waited. When she saw a dark pink line appear beneath the control line on both tests she wanted to celebrate and wake her wife up but she decided to go through the day and when they were making sure the living room was ready for their toddlers to tear it apart she'd surprise her wife with an early gift.

They spent the day building a fort and an Olaf snowman in the backyard and watching Christmas movies. Once the kids were fast asleep they took all the presents out of hiding, tomorrow they would be announcing their coming move and driving by the property for the first time with their kids. They were worried the kids would be to young to understand the hypothetical house that would be built in the spring but they were excited to share this.

"I know we should go to bed but the snow falling and the tree is so beautiful."

"It's perfect isn't it? Fresh snow on Christmas morning. Makes me fantasize about next Christmas, watching the kids play in the snow in our dream yard while we sit by the fire pit, holding our new baby tight with the biggest tree we can find in the great room in our perfect home."

"I love that scene. Guess that gives us three months to make a baby."

"Who says we'll need three months?"

"No! Are you trying to tell me!?"

Piper pulled the tests out of her coat pocket and handed them to her wife who threw her arms around her and held her tight as they both started crying.

"I'm pregnant, sweetheart," she whispered.

"I can't believe it! Our little Christmas miracle."

"I know. It's super early but its worth the risk of telling you and getting attached."

"It is. I'm so happy!"

"Me too. You can say the words, for once I need to hear them."

"It's all fine, it's all good and everything will work out perfectly, babe. Promise, it's all going to be okay. Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes. Cause I don't know how I'd survive a repeat of last month. Just cause we started trying so quickly doesn't mean I'm better cause it still hurts everyday. It's hard to convince myself being happy now doesn't mean I'm happy that baby died."

"It doesn't. I hurt too. We will always hurt over the baby we lost. And yes this is possible because that baby died but your tests last month never had a line like that. If anything this baby will do better because it has an older sibling and a grandmother in heaven who want this for us and will watch out for it."

"And a great-grandmother."

"Of course, babe. We can't forget Celeste. We will never forget or stop loving our angel, never."

"I love you."

"I love you and," she moved her hand just above her wife's pubic bone, "and you. Get comfy in there, cause baby your life is gonna be one heck of a wild ride in this crazy family. Now let's get to bed before the kids wake up."


	53. Peas in a Pod

The trip to the property went well, the kids didn't understand but they liked playing in the snow and running around all they wanted. This was for them and their parents chose to let them play. As they watched their three young children enjoy the land they loved so much they knew that they had made the right choice, this was perfect. This would be the last time they would ever move in their life. Alex couldn't help but cry as she looked around and was once again reminded her kids had everything her mom wanted to give her as a girl and then some. They would soon have a stable, environmentally sustainable, kid-centric home that was bought with cash. Parents who worked together in their family and their business. And as Piper pulled her close she knew the younger woman understood without saying. She also saw it as giving her kids something she never had growing up. Sure she grew up in a big house but it was far from a home, it was a cold shell meant to reflect the life the country club society expected out of her parents and their children. This would be a home and one designed with their kids in mind first. She had a business she loved, that allowed her to spend every minute she could with her wife and gave her the freedom to be there for every big moment in their kids' lives. Their kids' parents were a united front. They were all very much wanted and loved.

The Christmas weekend passed quickly and they took a third digital test which was also positive and before they knew it Piper was getting blood work done. Her breasts had become progressively sore over the weekend and she had even begun to become queasy but she thought it was too early for morning sickness, she was not quite five weeks pregnant and that worried her. She couldn't forget those six mature follicles but they had worked with Dr. Heckel for so long that they believed him when he said their chances of higher order multiples was virtually zero. She felt cramping and fullness in her abdomen and became tired quickly. On January 4th the lab called with Piper's test results, she was very pregnant, the numbers were consistent with higher order multiples. She went white after she hung up the phone.

Alex ran to her side, worried the news wasn't good, "What's wrong babe?"

"I'm pregnant, actually I'm too pregnant."

"How can you be too pregnant?"

"The numbers are extremely high. They are consistent with higher order multiples. What are we going to do? We have three preschoolers, how will we be able to handle three or more babies and give them enough love and attention while making sure our older kids are involved in extracurricular activities and running a business that is about to go national this year."

"We'll get through it like we always do, together. And one step at a time. We have our first ultrasound next week. We'll get a better idea then. Until there's multiple heartbeats we aren't having multiples. Right now we are just pregnant, nothing more."

"That makes me feel better cause I can't go there right now."

A few days later they pulled Juli, Heather, their President of R&D Lindsay and their Executive Assistant Gabrielle into a board meeting.

"As you all know we have been leaving work early or taking long lunches a lot lately. Some of it is the house but as you have noticed Piper has worked from home a lot because she hasn't been feeling well."

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick? Is it cancer?"

"Babe, would you like to tell them?"

"Sure. A year ago I realized I was running out of time to have another baby. It took longer than expected to actually do my first insemination and then it took six cycles to get pregnant. For now it doesn't leave this room, we haven't even had our first ultrasound, we have it next Monday at seven weeks, three days. We found out over the holiday break. This has led us to alter our plans for the year and to reevaluate our staffing. We have officially put out job announcements for a VP of Marketing. We have also put out announcements for interns in Social Media, Logistics Management and R&D to take over some of the work from us. This means we will not be able to grow quite as fast as we planned but the last thing we want is a staffing issue or to cause undue stress to my pregnancy when we go national."

They all congratulated them and as they ended the meeting they asked Juli to stay back.

"Given recent developments we would like to offer you a promotion to Senior Vice President of the whole company. let us know what help you will need in your new position. All we ask is that you take over the day to day operations when we can't, travel for us for the next eighteen months and of course we would raise your salary by five hundred dollars a month to 35 hundred."

"Wow. I of course would gladly accept! I did this to help, because your my friends and I've learned so much about green business and sustainability. I'm a CPA and certified financial planner. I never thought I would be the number three person in a company I believe in. Violet is going to be so happy, we're outgrowing our house that we bought when we thought we'd get the perfect one boy, one girl family."

"It's actually something Piper and I have been discussing for a little over a year but we moved up the plan when we got pregnant."

That Monday Piper was in a familiar position on the table, she couldn't believe it had been sixteen months since she had last laid on this table as a pregnant woman.

"You ready to see the sextuplets," Alex teased while they waited, knowing that thanks to a long walk with Kona, a couples massage and yoga class Piper was feeling better about the pregnancy.

"Haha, your fucking hilarious baby. It's probably just twins again. I can handle a second set of twins."

"Honestly, I hope so too. I just can't imagine anything more. I swear that's what we get for designing a 5600 square foot house plus a 1000 square foot basement that can potentially have seven rooms plus if we divide the basement."

"Crazy as it sounds if this is higher order multiples I won't regret adding the Menopur cause without it I never would have gotten pregnant, both times I took it I got pregnant. And we really will need that huge house if this is twins or more."

A blonde woman who looked like she was barely twenty walked in before Alex could respond.

"Hi, I'm Kamden and I'll be your tech today."

"I'm Piper."

"I see you brought a friend along, the father couldn't make the first ultrasound? Oh well, it happens."

"I'm Alex. I'm the other mother, we're married to each other."

"I'm so sorry."

"I get it, you don't see it often."

"I'm new, your my first gay family. So how far along are you?"

"Seven weeks and three days but we did a double IUI so we could be two days behind what we think we are."

"Okay."

The tech put the probe inside her, the pressure felt weird and having the hard plastic covered in a condom-like plastic sheath was slightly uncomfortable even with lube on it but of course that was to be expected when you stuck something in a dry vagina. But it was worth it when they turned the screen around except she didn't.

"I need to get the doctor. I'm not sure what I'm seeing."

Minutes later the head OB Dr. Silva and the tech came into the room he had a serious face as he looked inside her uterus.

"What is it?"

He turned the screen towards them and pointed out three sacs with three embryos all with flickering hearts, "You are having triplets. They measure seven weeks and appear to be healthy."

"That's three days behind the least amount of time we expected."

"Sperm lives for up to five days in the fallopian tubes and some embryos move slower. I'm not concerned, what's important is consistent growth both with each other and over time and they could be bigger than they appear. Even with IUI, dating isn't an exact science the only time we expect exact dating is after IVF."

After the ultrasound Dr. Silva pulled them into his office.

"Now I know this comes as a shock. Higher order multiples always do, even when patients are told to expect them. You do have options. Between the ninth and twelfth weeks of pregnancy you can have a procedure done called multifetal reduction or selective reduction. You would have a CVS test done and using those results the doctor will decide which two fetuses to reduce."

"Does it have to be two?"

"Some patients choose to reduce to twins. Do you have other children?"

"Three and our oldest is four next month."

"You are nearly forty and had a severe placental abruption," the doctor said questioningly as he read through her chart.

"Yes."

"You are extremely high risk. Think about it. I will give you the number for a great doctor who does the procedure, he's very gentle. Dr. Gregory in Manchester."

They decided to stop for coffee and to discuss this information.

"I'm not sure what to do. On one hand triplets scares the hell out of me. How can we give six kids four and under enough love and attention and take our other baby national?"

"Financially I mean I'd have to talk to Violet and Juli but we can afford six kids."

"Then there's what it will do to my body. Triplets are difficult and dangerous for mothers in their early thirties. And I already have a history of preeclampsia and the abruption on top of having prior surgeries and a TBI."

The two kept the new development to themselves and a week later went to their first appointment with Angie.

"Hello ladies. So glad to see you again. We're having triplets this time?"

"Not so sure about that just yet. We have a consultation with a genetic counselor and appointment for a CVS test. We are contemplating reducing to one. If we did we could stay with you and have a VBAC. We had preemies. We nearly lost a child and then we only had one other child to worry about. We don't know how to juggle NICU babies and three preschoolers."

"There's no guarantee they will go to the NICU. I have a friend who is an MFM and she has seen patients make it past 33 weeks and they do really well. She has had three triplet moms take home all their babies with them and even more take one or two. It's up to you and I am willing to do a quick ultrasound. You are measuring good, three weeks ahead but that's expected with triplets. Your blood and urine tests came back good. You are already high risk for miscarriage. The risks of a CVS test or reduction at your age could include losing the pregnancy. My friend had a 36 year old patient who after five years of trying got pregnant with quads and reduced to twins, she lost one shortly after the procedure and then the other was born too early and was stillborn. So I would caution you against it. You are piling on risk to a risky situation."

"Thanks Angie. We really respect your opinion. You know us."

The midwife left and brought in an ultrasound machine, she put some gel on Piper's tiny bump and moved the probe around.

"There's baby A. See there's its spine and neck and head. Looks good. It's early to tell but I don't see any reason to worry about Down's and its organs all look good. Same with baby B. Aww, this one is looking right at us, its saying hi. What a cute little face, it totally has your nose. And up here is baby C. A little tinier than the other two but still healthy. It's early but I see no reason to be concerned. I would recommend an NT scan at eleven weeks and if the results are negative you still have two weeks to schedule a CVS test and reduction. Make an appointment for two weeks and we will talk."

Over the next two weeks Piper's bump seemed to grow every day and even though they tried so hard not to they fell in love with the babies. As they were driving to their follow up appointment Piper turned to her wife.

"I love these babies. I was looking at my bump in the mirror this morning and I found myself reaching for our belly butter and massaging it more than necessary and I realized I was caressing the babies as best I could at this point. I can't kill any of them. They inject potassium chloride into the hearts of murderers and these babies have never hurt anyone. I am forced to face yet again that except for two people in this world who fucking deserve it I don't have it in me to take a life."

"I don't either. If I could and get away with it I would kill the same two people but these babies are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to us. They are miracles and we went through hell to create them. We cried and summoned more faith than we knew we had. Your sure?"

"I am. We can figure this out right? If we didn't have enough love and time how could we have ever created them."

"Yes. One step at a time and together as always. I love you," She reached out a hand and rubbed her wife's bump, "And each one of you."

Not long afterwards they pulled into the parking lot of the Midwife Center and soon Piper was sitting in a paper gown on the table with Alex in a chair beside her.

"Hello ladies. How are we doing?"

"Morning sickness has been kicking my ass and I nap more than my two year olds but that's the beauty of triplets right? Of course nobody knows, luckily most people just think I'm popping early cause its my third pregnancy."

"I noticed in your tests you seem to be dehydrated and your vitamin levels aren't what I would expect. If it was any worse I would send you straight to the hospital. If you aren't peeing or keeping food down you need to go the hospital for IV nutrition but for now get more electrolytes. Coconut water is good, I've had patients take Pedialyte. Speaking of triplets where are we at making the big decision?"

"We have fallen in love with the babies over the past two weeks. We are having them all no matter what the tests say."

"Well then I would suggest not doing them. You are measuring really well. Let's check heartbeats," Angie grabbed for a Doppler as Piper pulled her shirt up. After a minute the midwife turned the sound on, "There's a heartbeat and another heartbeat and last but not least another one. Strong heartbeats. Congratulations mamas, your officially having triplets. Keep eating right and getting rest."

"We were discussing it, we really weren't happy with the way things went with Dr. Aurelia, she seemed to say one thing and do another and we think what happened to Dela was her failure to recognize problems with the placenta so we were wondering if you could give us a referral to a different MFM."

"If your comfortable with a male doctor I know a great doctor. He's very knowledgeable and CAM minded. He comes from a family of midwives and so he approaches high risk obstetrics from that mindset and seeks to do the fewest amount of interventions possible."

"I don't mind. Alex?"

"I'm okay with it if you are."

"His name is Dr. Nickles, he has privileges at Elliott. I'll send over your charts."

Piper and Alex celebrated Charlie's fourth birthday at the indoor inflatable park with his friends from school and sports and their closest friends. After the cake and before their friends left they handed them each a card with three peas in a pod that said coming July 2021 in yellow, only Juli and Heather even knew they were pregnant so there was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"I didn't even know you guys were trying," they heard from more than one person.

It was obvious nobody had realized the full meaning of the card, "Really none of you can figure out why there's a month and not a due date? Why there's three little peas in a pod?"

The gasps were even louder and Juli was first to speak up, "No! Your not!"

"Yes its triplets," they yelled in unison.

"Wha tipits," Charlie asked, nobody had noticed him walk into the room.

"Mommy has three babies in her belly at the same time," Piper told her son as she bent down to her level.

"I go be big budder again?"

"Yes. We wanted to tell you when it wasn't your party."

"That a-some! Best gift evew! Want baby budder!"

"We won't know that for a while yet. Mommies are going to need a lot of help with your sisters and when the babies come with them too but your a big boy now, right?"

"Yes. I go skool and pee pee in potty."

"And even if they are all girls you have to promise to love them cause they're your little siblings. And you have to help teach the twins how to be good big siblings cause your such a super big brother."

"I love them no ma-wha."

When she let him go Alex came up to the blonde, "I'm not sure if I can love them if they are all girls. I can't imagine raising five girls, three little Pipers."

"Either way they are three little Pipers. Do any of our kids take after the donor or make us ask I wonder where did they get that from?"

"Nope. So that makes me wonder, what do you want?"

"Two boys and a girl. You?"

"I just want at least one of each. But if I had to choose I would want the same. It would be so perfect to have three of each."

"We'll see."


	54. Name Game

That night they decided to tell their daughters about their mommy's pregnancy before their brother did. They read them the same book they read Charlie when they told him about them.

"Why babies in belly?"

"Cause that's where babies grow."

"How dey get in dere?"

"Mommies went to a special doctor who helps families get babies."

"Will you still love me?"

"Of course. And you know how you like to take care of your dollies?"

"Yes."

"Well you can help us take care of your baby siblings like you do for your dollies."

"So they're like real dolls?"

"Sorta but babies are very fragile. And mommy needs a lot of rest so they can grow but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you and when the babies are first born they will need a lot of time and attention and they may annoy you. What do we have to do with our siblings?"

"Share!"

"Good girls. Night sweethearts."

"Ni-ni mommies, ni-ni babies."

When Alex and Piper were in bed she turned to her wife, "That went really well. We told them sooner than we thought we would but our kids are awesome."

"Totally. I can't wait for our first appointment with Dr. Nickles next Tuesday."

"Me neither. I'm so excited about every step. I can't wait till I can feel them kick and move."

"I know."

With three kids and a rapidly expanding business a week and a half passed quickly. First she had an ultrasound then her appointment.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Adam Nickles. So your a couple?"

"Yes. We've been married five years this September and together for six this time, we've known each other almost twenty."

"Three children, a singleton and set of twins? Pregnant with triplets? Twelve weeks, four days?"

"Yes. Had to break into my maternity clothes yesterday, probably would have done it last week but now that everyone knows I'm pregnant I don't have to hide behind flowy tops and fat pants."

"And you have chosen to decline any prenatal testing?"

"The risk for us doesn't outweigh the benefits. The results wouldn't change anything."

"I can respect that. All three are developing well, I see no reason to order more testing. Your consistently measuring three weeks ahead. Since your having triplets I will order twice monthly ultrasounds until 28 weeks and then weekly until you deliver."

"And when will that be?"

"Barring any complications or you going into labor between 35 and 36 weeks. You need to get to at least 28 weeks to have a good chance of taking any of them home, anything before that and you'd be lucky to take one home. After 33 weeks we won't do anything to prevent or stop labor. If you make it to 32 weeks then we will schedule a C-section date. Don't worry I have only lost one set of higher order multiples and I have delivered the most triplets in Manchester and in the top five for higher order multiples in the state, the doctors at Dartmouth have me beat. I went to Harvard and trained at Boston Children's and also did my MFM fellowship there. Been doing this twenty years, been an OB for 25. I'm known in the state OB medical community as the triplet whisperer because my stats are so good. Piper, do you work?"

"Yes. My wife and I own a green, mostly organic baby products/clothing company. We also have a few product lines aimed at moms."

"So I guess I don't need to worry about giving you a note to give your boss. You need to be careful about not overdoing it."

"We have made changes to the executive makeup of our company and put in place a SVP to take over our meetings. And the plan is to start working at home at 20 weeks and then once I reach 32 weeks Alex will join me at home until after the first of the year. Our SVP will be traveling for us until June 2022. And we have been discussing bringing the babies to work with us when we return to work outside the home."

"So your all set. That sounds like a sound plan. No wonder your insurance is so good."

"We knew what we needed and made sure we got infertility and OB coverage. The girls who work for us love our policy."

"How many employees do you have?"

"21 plus four unpaid interns. Our biggest contract is with Whole Foods, they just took us into the New York City/New Jersey and Pennsylvania markets. They wanted Eastern Seaboard this year, that and LA are our biggest debates around the office. Luckily my wife is my VP and one of our best friends is my SVP so they don't let me get too stressed over the negotiations. I'm planning on having a meeting in two weeks with the whole staff to announce that I'm pregnant with triplets, we told our son a week and a half ago at his fourth birthday party and our twins that night."

"Any questions for me?"

"If your not available what happens?"

"My partner/co-owner of the practice Dr. Delaney Kay Ellison would most likely see you, she has been an MFM for fifteen years. I have two junior partners but I don't like to send them on my higher order multiple cases just yet, I've seen too many young doctors underestimate the challenge and expertise these cases demand. But Dr. Yeung does have a good talent for multiples. I might have him assist me on your delivery actually. He's only 35, I find my older moms are wierded out by having a specialist younger than them, I would too if it were me so I don't blame them."

"What experience do you have with LGBT families?"

"I have delivered five sets of twins and a set of triplets for women who were surrogates to gay male couples. I have delivered ten sets of twins plus another thirteen in Boston, three sets of triplets plus another five during my time in Boston and a set of quads for lesbian families."

"Great, we look forward to working with you."

"And I look forward to helping you have three healthy babies."

Before heading home, having left work two hours early for their appointment, they stopped at a coffee shop and got half-caf hazelnut lattes.

"I've been researching all we need for triplets, its dizzying. Do we get a triplet stroller or do we do a single and a double or even a quad and have more space or be able to put one of the girls in the stroller if they get tired. Do we scrap the car seats we have and spend money on top of what we need for the triplets to buy Dionos that we know will fit three across. How do we transport this brood of ours? I don't think the Odyssey will do the job."

"The Odyssey is three years old, we need a new car either way. I never had a two year old car in my old life and yeah that was about looking wealthy but now that I have kids and a wife and their safety to worry about I don't feel comfortable with a car that old. So what will work?"

"I think yet again we have to bite the bullet. We have to buy a 12 passenger van, Nissan is supposed to have a really good one."

"A bus?"

"Its the best option for them and us. We can take home our kids' friends, cart around all their gear and sports stuff."

"Okay Pipes. And I think we should go for the Dionos. We only need three right now and in another year or two we can buy them for the triplets. What seats are you thinking for them?"

"Maxi-Cosi or Chicco. There's an Italian triplet stroller that fits the Maxis and they are about 200 each."

"How much is the stroller?"

"About 360. I think I can find a quad stroller used or even the triplet frame."

"I don't want to have to take two strollers everywhere and I don't think that's best for our babies. Can you imagine when they get old enough to have sibling rivalry? Cause we know from having twins that starts at only a few months. Maybe if they were twins and a singleton I'd consider it but they are three singletons. We say go and Whole Foods will expand even further."

"Well let's do it then. I wish we could wait but we need money and they are asking to let them give us money. They believe in our company and we believe in theirs. We are in the second trimester now, there's still a lot that can go wrong but I'd like to channel that naïve girl I used to be and assume it won't."

"I don't blame you babe. At least most stuff we only need one more of."

"Well some stuff is pretty girly if we have multiple boys. I'm kinda over the white cribs. I think I'd like light woods this time."

"That's the fun part and we'll see what we need. I was thinking, I don't want to find out the sexes of the babies. These are our last and we're planning on buying unisex newborn stuff so it matches anyway and like with everything else it doesn't matter. I don't care how many girls, how many boys they are ours and we love them so much already. They get cuter with every ultrasound, I could care less what's between their legs. I was talking to Amy and Lisa about it. Amy and Rachel didn't find out with their kids and they would do the same thing again, it didn't matter like us they had a preference with their second. Lisa and Heather of course didn't find out with Lily and when they didn't get what they thought they wanted it only supported their decision and they think that's how they can love Lily and having two daughters."

"I had been thinking about not finding out myself. We're having them no matter what. We went through so much to have these babies. And they are what they are, it would be kind of fun I think. We found out with our older three and it was okay but it didn't change a thing. These are our last babies."

Two weeks later they had signed a deal with Whole Foods to expand to the mid-South after Juli and Heather took a trip to Austin to meet with them at headquarters. They planned to move into Tennessee and Georgia by the holidays and across the Eastern U.S. and Midwest by fall 2022, South west by summer 2023 and West by that fall. They took their signing bonus and went to the local Nissan dealership where they looked at an NV van and like with their minivan Piper let Alex chose the color, this time she went with red. They traded in their beloved minivan and moved forward, knowing this was the best thing for their growing family.

"Hey Alex, Piper. How'd it go at the dealership," Hannah asked when they returned home.

"Great we got more than we expected for the Honda. We love our cars, what can I say," Piper answered.

"The handling is a lot better than I expected and it doesn't feel big. The gas mileage is gonna suck but my wife just had to go and conceive a litter."

"If I didn't know how you love to tease me I would so kick your ass right now. Whatever are we going to do when the babies can hear their momma's voice?"

"I love my little litter of Piper babies."

"Good cause they love you and of course I do too. So, were the kids good?"

"Yes. We played in the snow and played Gator Golf. They should be waking up soon."

"You wanna stay awhile and when they wake up we can all go for a drive in the new van?"

"Sure."

Half an hour later the kids woke up excited to see their mothers and the new van, they removed two seats for now so they could seat ten but have room for the gear soon to come. They put Charlie's seat in the way back and the twins in the second row. All three kids were becoming used to their black and grey Diono Radians, even the girls who had originally hated that the seat wasn't girly but they wanted the seats to match if they were all across one row. They bribed them with new toys, Piper painted their nails hot pink and all was right with the world where their twins were concerned.

Shortly after Piper hit fourteen weeks the builder called and told them they were starting the build on March 9th and should be able to move in by late July or early August. Just in time to bring their babies home to their new dream home, they were what would complete everything they were designing and building. They drove by the house after work and saw all the heavy equipment, Charlie would love it so they took a video to show him when they got home. In the next few weeks they seemed to constantly be going between medical appointments and the build site.

Piper didn't realize she was overdoing it until one morning shortly after she hit seventeen weeks she saw spotting when she woke up to get ready for work.

"Alex! Come here!"

"What's wrong babe?"

"I don't know but I think I'm bleeding. It's not much."

"Do you want to just stay home and rest or do you want to go to the hospital?"

"I don't want to go to the hospital but I think with my history and the reality of triplets we need to."

"Okay. Chloe will be here soon and then we'll go. You go back to bed and I'll bring you some ice water. or would juice be better?"

"Apple juice, just in case my sugars are off."

Two hours later they were at the local ER, they quickly learned you say bleeding and triplets you are fast tracked to OB. They called Angie and Dr. Nickles while they waited. The nurses hooked them up to heart monitors after taking blood and urine from Piper.

"I found three strong heartbeats. We will be doing an ultrasound as soon as a machine is available."

When it was just the two of them again Piper fell into Alex's arms.

"What if something's wrong? What if I'm losing one of them or all of them? We haven't even started to talk about names. Our other kids were named by then. We've been so busy. Since the build started we go there instead of me coming home early and taking a nap. Why didn't I rest like I was supposed to?"

"This isn't your fault or anything you did. The babies are alive and you aren't having contractions. I love you Pipes and I promise when we make sure these babies are okay we will spend the rest of the day talking about names. I called Lisa and she's gonna take the kids for the night so its just you, me and the triplets," Alex held her wife as tight as she could and wiped her tears away as she tried to be strong and not let her love see her fall apart.

Half an hour later the on-call OB wheeled an ultrasound machine in and put the familiar gel on her stomach. They could see three babies with flickering hearts, knowing the two were nervous she turned on the sound so the couple could hear their heartbeats. She turned the 3-D view and they could see three little faces all with their mommy's nose, baby A was a mini-me of their bio-mom.

"Placentas look great, no sign of break down. Your cervix probably just got irritated. I'd like to admit you for 24 hour observation just to be safe but I see no reason for concern. If you weren't pregnant with higher order multiples I would be sending you home but we have a protocol for a reason."

When the doctor left the room Piper turned to her wife, "So did you mean it when you said we could spend all day discussing names?"

"Yes silly. But first I gotta say something to the babies," she let go of the blonde and scooted down to her bump, "You better listen to your momma. If you wanna ever meet me you better not kill me before you get here. Momma has a weak heart and from the moment I first heard the m-word I have wanted to have a freaking heart attack and so many times since so stop it. I love you so much. Now behave cause I wanna hold you but when it's time, when your big enough to survive."

"I think they understood. They just wanted their mommies to themselves, they always have to share us with so many other things."

"Deviously smart little stinkers, just like their bio mother. Good traits, bad traits I forget they get them all. Hope they don't all get your eyes and know innately how to use them."

"Like your bio kids don't do your eyebrow thing or have your smile and know how to use them?"

"Yeah Pipes, like that. So how do we even want to approach names? Three boy, three girl?"

"Six of each so we have three alternates for each gender."

"Okay. So since they're in your belly you get the first suggestion."

"I was thinking about it and even if they're all boys I really wanna name one of them Alex."

"Why in the world would you wanna do a thing like that? I'm hardly something anyone should aspire to be like."

"Why? Cause I love you and I am who I am today because of you. I'm happier than I ever thought I could be. And you are so strong, you are a survivor. No matter what gets thrown at you somehow you rise to the challenge. I can think of nobody I would rather honor than you and besides you suggested naming a kid after our beloved junkie purely cause she helped us survive in a crazy, dark place. You would really name a kid after our beloved Nicky but not yourself. Yeah you did some shit, you caused people pain and you only really care about the pain you caused one person and that person is laying next to you saying I want this, saying I think your admirable."

"Okay Alexandra or Alexander. Since you insist on naming one of our kids after the person you love the most I want the same thing, give Alex the middle name Elizabeth for a girl or Elias for a boy. AJ for short for either or Allie if its a girl."

"Alright. I have a middle name for a girl, Scarlett. I like the Southern romance and fire of it. I want my girls to be passionate."

"What about Josephine? After Jo March from "Little Women," she's the ultimate rebel of children's literature and I could see her as the little sister of Charles, Matilda and Cordelia. We could call her Josie for short. Josephine Scarlett."

"I love it! Okay boy name I love Matthew and then I found Arthur. What do you think of Arthur Matthew, Artie for short?"

"Definitely passes the sibling test. I like it a lot. Girl name again. How about Eloise Margaret, Elsie for short."

"That is so freaking cute. I have always loved the name Margaret. Its so classy and timeless. Okay Boy name. How about Freddy?"

"Would it be Frederick?"

"Yes. I'm not sure it fits but I really like Owen as a middle name. I know it's pretty popular but I really like it."

"Frederick Owen, I think it has a good sound to it. I have an uncommon but pretty girl name. It came to me in a dream a few weeks ago, Ophelia."

"I like it what do you think of Therese as a middle name to go with it? I had been thinking of the middle name Tess for a girl, that's close and fits better with Daniels."

"Ophelia Therese. The only thing I don't like is that it doesn't have very good nickname potential. Maybe it can be a second middle name for Josephine."

"We can discuss that when the babies get here. What do you think about Joshua Nathan? They speak to this amazing gift we have been given in our triplets after six cycles of medicated IUI and a pregnancy loss. Josh for short."

"I love it and the meaning is so beautiful. I like the nickname Addie for a girl but I'm not sure what her full name would be."

"There's Adeline, Adelaide, Adalynn, Addison. That's just what comes to mind. Madeline could also work. Maybe Adriana/Adrianne? Anything you like?"

"Adelaide is so romantic and that seems to be what we are going for and I think it passes the sibling test. How about Jane as her middle, Adelaide Jane?"

"I like it. I was thinking about Lenny as a nickname for a boy, it's not my favorite but it works well with a middle name I like a lot, Sebastian. His full name would be Leonard Sebastian."

"Yeah your right it isn't the best name but Sebastian is cute yet fails the sibling test. What about Benjamin Sebastian, Benny/Ben instead?"

"Oh that's cute! See this is why we have each other."

"I know its my turn to pick a girl name but I need to make a boy middle name suggestion. These are our last kids and I've been thinking about this since we knew Charlie was a boy. Its unconventional so I've been scared to suggest it and maybe for any other couple it would be too weird but for us it might be perfect."

"Okay, Al. I'm listening and I'll keep an open mind."

"Wilder. Yes as in how I got your attention all those years ago, because of that all this is possible. Because of that I'm not going to die as a drug dealer but instead a wife and mother."

"I love it! What do you think of Tobias, Toby for his first name? we could also call him by his middle name and if he wanted something more conventional then he has his first, lots of boys go by a middle name. Actually I think if we only have one boy that's his name."

"I was so scared you'd hate it. What do you think about Lucille? I'm leaning towards it as a middle name but I love the nickname Lucy, it's just so cute and as with Margaret is timeless."

"I like it. What about Ramona? We could call her Remy or Mona."

"Very cute. Well that only took an hour and a half. We have such an easy time naming our kids."

"We make a good team."

They quickly ranked them Allie, Josie, Elsie, Addie, Remy and Ophelia/Leah for girls then Toby/Wilder, Alex, Freddy, Josh, Artie, Benny/Ben for boys.


	55. Let Me Comfort You

One Month Later

Shortly after Alex and Piper's big announcement at Charlie's birthday party their best friends wanted to do something. Lisa, Heather, Juli and Violet all went to the Unitarian Church and during open announcements they mentioned their friends about to not only have triplets but six kids four and under when their final three were born. They spoke of the home they were building and how while fairly well off the couple's finances were being spread thin by all the expenses between their family, the cost of housing their brood and running their business while also putting Piper's health first. They also worried about babies coming too early, they were older mothers and both disabled from a nearly seven year old assault, making the pregnancy extremely high risk. As they spoke about this for a few weeks other church members came to them with cards with money and gift cards inside or bags of gently used baby clothes.

Then one of the staff members at the church approached them and said the board had decided to throw a bingo fundraiser for their friends. When the couple came to pick their older children up after their scare Lisa told them about the fundraiser and the cards and clothes they had never asked for but received. They couldn't believe that strangers could be so willing to help someone they had never met just because they felt the need to make things easier for them. Alex, like her own mother, had trouble accepting charity and Piper understood where her wife was coming from. She had known Diane and seen the town where she lived from the age of one and a half so she saw her world. But like her mom, Alex knew when the best thing for her children was to accept help. The fundraiser date was set for the day after Piper got to twenty-one weeks, Saturday April 21st. Lisa sent out invitations with two overlapping clouds and three raindrops and chose an elephant theme for the party.

Before they knew it the two were in their room getting ready for the party. Alex got out of the shower and found Piper sitting in front of the mirror naked and crying surrounded by maternity slacks and button up tops. She tucked the corner of her towel in and sat next to her wife.

"Come here babe," she pleaded as Piper turned away from her in response to the brunette sitting next to her, 'C'mon talk to me. Let me make you feel better. Let me comfort you."

"But you can't. I'm a fucking fat, ugly cow and its all my own doing. You can't make me not a fucking cow. I chose to get pregnant and then carry all the babies and didn't give you a choice. I mean really did you have a choice? It's not like we planned this pregnancy together, I kinda said this is what I'm doing come along or don't. I didn't ask you if you wanted another baby or to have triplets, I told you I'm having them. If you didn't need me to take care of you then you wouldn't be being so forgiving."

"Was I part of the decision process, no. But I want this just as much as you. And I chose not to be angry. Yeah, you didn't go about things in the best way and for yet another time you let fear take over but I forgive you and I love you. I'm not here because I need you to take care of me but because even though you don't think things through or you make me mad I still love you so much, your my world Pipes. Nobody can make me feel such extremes and I hate the hold you have over me but as much as even I don't understand it I wouldn't want to be with anyone else or to be any different. And you are far from a cow. You are making three humans at once, don't you get how amazing that is? Any woman can carry a baby or even two babies but it takes a tough as hell woman to carry three at once."

"I've put on twenty pounds, five more than I gained with Charlie, eight less then I gained with the twins and I still have a trimester to go and now that I'm not sick I'm putting on weight like crazy. I can't do any form of workout or physical activity, all I can do is lay around and eat cause I have to take in an extra thousand calories a day. Whenever people ask when are you due and I tell them July they always say oh and I can tell its not cause I look good."

"Babe don't worry about them. You are doing everything the doctor has told you to do. They aren't the experts on a triplet pregnancy, he is. Besides as long as I find you attractive who else matters. Fuck em babe, just fuck em all. You are so beautiful and so sexy. You are my pretty princess, and nobody else's opinion in the world matters but mine."

"You know how I am, I always want everybody to think good about me. And it matters so much how you feel about me, its more important than anyone else's opinion of me and I want it to be enough but its hard, you know how I am. I wish I could be more like you, I wish I had your strength but I don't."

"But you do have me to protect you. Anybody wants to make my baby feel bad about herself I'll show em anger. Nobody fucks with my beloved princess or my babies. Nobody makes them cry and gets away with it. Now why are you naked on the floor?"

"Because I can't find anything that looks good on me."

"How about I find you something," Alex got up with help from Kona and went right to the closet and grabbed her wife's navy blue maternity dress, black maternity tights and dark blue flats, "Here. You always look so good in navy."

"Okay. I'll try it."

Alex went to find navy blue slacks and then she picked an ivory button down shirt and navy heels with nude tights.

"Hey baby girl," she said happily as she emerged from the closet and saw her wife, now all dressed except for the zipper on her dress, "Want me to get that?"

"Yes. Want me to get your buttons?"

"I tried but failed miserably."

"I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Nobody else has ever been able to handle my breakdowns or how emotional I am but you just do."

"Of course. You are a pain but your beautiful, sweet and so passionate. I'm also the only one who knows how dirty you are, so there's that too. Not that I need to remind you but your phenomenal in bed."

"I can't be dirty or phenomenal right now. You have needs, I know how you are sexually. Can you really go four months without sex? I have no choice unless I wanna go into labor too early and when they're viable I'll be too big."

"Yes, cause sex with anyone else before or after you is nowhere near how good it is with you. And when we can have sex again it will be that much hotter. Anything I can do with you is a million times better than the best sex I've had with any other woman. I can live with cuddling, kissing and holding you. With doing everything that we can do and keeping the four of you safe."

"Sorry my emotions got the best of me and my self esteem was in the toilet and it made me say some crazy shit and accuse you of things and wonder why."

"Your pregnant with triplets, if you weren't hormonal, if you didn't struggle with self esteem and feeling like your losing control and second guessing then I would be shocked. I am right where I wanna be."

The two kissed and then went to the bathroom to put on their makeup and then Alex went to get Charlie ready and Piper to get the twins dressed. Half an hour later they were headed to the church for the fundraiser. The room was decorated in yellow and grey with elephants everywhere. There was a diaper/wipes raffle for a door prize of a day spa gift card. There were 50-50 raffle tickets for sale and bingo for ten dollars a person and the option to buy extra cards for three dollars each. Food and sodas were for sale and there was a cash bar selling beer and wine. At the midpoint in the party the minister had them come up to the front, Piper took the microphone.

"My wife and I would like to thank you all for coming and for coming together to put this on for us. Most of you have never met us and we are grateful and more than a bit amazed for your generosity. I was having a bad day today, carrying triplets is an amazing gift but also the hardest thing I've done, but then I came here and the love in this room and the love from my wife turned it around. Alex?"

"In a perfect world I could provide for my wife and my family's every need on my own. I was raised by a single mom who worked multiple jobs instead of accepting help from the community. It didn't end well and so as hard as it is for me I try to accept help when I need it the most. I thank you all for thinking of us and our children and hope you will continue to pray for us. We are seven weeks from minimal viability and 13 to 14 weeks from the ideal date to have the babies. The doctor has told us this is when things start to go wrong, so please keep us in your prayers."

The biggest surprise was at the end of the fundraiser, Lisa and Juli brought out the Triplette stroller with seats and three boxes with all-black Maxi Cosi infant seats.

"When we were planning this, the staff asked what you two needed the most gear-wise and we told them these and cribs. So in addition to the stroller and infant seats we got you fifteen hundred dollars worth of Visa gift cards so you could buy cribs wherever you want."

Piper started crying in Alex's arms at the gifts being revealed and the brunette was the one to hug and thank them and then she held her wife tight and sneakily kissed her tenderly, a move she had perfected during those months dating in prison, until her tears stopped. She wiped them away with her fingers and then put them in her mouth, swallowing her tears to make them go away.

"It's all too much. They didn't have to. How can we thank them? I mean the cash this night is going to make us would have been enough."

"We don't have to do anything. Lisa and Juli and their wives are like the sisters we never had. I know no adopted sister could ever take Nicky's place in our hearts but they sure come close. And you know our little prison family would have done exactly what our new family just did," Alex whispered to her wife, who rested her head on the brunette's chest in response, she could feel her body relax and after a moment pulled away and walked back to the their table with an arm rested under her bump.

When the kids were tucked into their beds and they were falling asleep in their room Piper turned over and faced her wife, "Thanks for being there for me tonight. I was breaking down, I'm sorry. I just feel so guilty, you tell me I shouldn't but still I do. I forced your hand."

"Baby, when you read me that letter all those Christmases ago I imagined this little girl with your big blue eyes looking up at me with that same look you give me that says to me you are the most amazing person in the whole world, I'm fascinated by everything about you. Then there's your smirk that is at once both mischievous yet innocent that just makes me fall hard for you. Even at nearly forty there's still something so youthful about you. I wanted this before you did. You spared me the worst part. I hate every part of seeing you get blood drawn or being uncomfortable. The months of hope and comfort and then feeling the babies kick last week was the best thing ever. I won't lie, I really miss sex but there are so many things we can do that reflect the same connection we get from making love. Right now, its all about caring for you like you cared for me all those months, knowing sex wasn't on the table. Besides, we have the rest of our lives to fuck each other's brains out."

"What are you gonna do when my belly is so big you can't reach my lips?"

"Kiss you in all my favorite spots, and you know my favorite spot isn't your lips but that place behind your ear only I ever knew about. It's something that's uniquely ours."

"I do love when you zero in on that spot. And I love when you pull me in and call me your little spoon. You comfort me like no one else, its so effortless."

"I love you and I will always protect you and our kids. You tired babe?"

"Yes. That fundraiser really took a lot out of me. I'm not used to being up and moving for four hours," she said before turning around and curving her body behind Alex and her pregnancy pillow along her front and between her legs while the brunette pulled the blankets over the two of them. Kona protectively put her head on the bed even with Piper's until the blonde was fast asleep, then she laid on her own bed across from the foot of the bed.


	56. Only for Now

_Three Weeks Later_

Piper was surprised when Hannah came to the house the day she hit twenty-four weeks. They had agreed to no Mother's Day presents but to put that money towards all they needed for their triplets that would arrive in around two short months. While the pregnancy had been difficult for Piper, they had been so busy it all went by so fast.

She wished time would slow down just a little, so she could savor her final pregnancy, savor the way it feels when a baby is moving around in your belly and when your beloved kisses your bump three times and says I love you to each baby. And that is the moment you realize your fears that the woman you love won't be able to love your babies as much as her older children because these babies didn't share her DNA were completely unfounded. Sometimes it seemed she loved them more because these babies were the ones she dreamt of long before the thought of having bio children entered her mind.

The day before, a Thursday was Alex's final day at the headquarters/factory for the year.

When Hannah arrived Alex pulled a rolling suitcase out of their closet and Piper's beloved Louis Vuitton bag.

"What are you doing baby?"

"We are going on our last trip before you have to go for intensive monitoring at the hospital and all the appointments every week. We are celebrating our triplets making it to viability."

"So it's not a back door way of giving me a Mother's Day present?"

"It could be just a little but c'mon babe! I can't look at your bump and chase or cuddle our preschoolers and not do something for the woman who is about to give me three more babies."

"But we can't, what about the restrictions?"

"I cleared it by Dr. Nickles. There's a NICU where we're going and he has a friend there. As always I thought of everything and I even rented a fancy black European convertible, the guy from the rental agency should be here soon. We are going to the beach, to Portsmouth and taking a Sunday morning drive to Orchard Beach. I booked a suite at the Marriott for two nights and we're gonna have facials and mani-pedis while Hannah stays here with the kids."

"You amaze me Al, freaking constantly."

"What cause I spoil you? I just treat you the way you deserve to be treated, a woman as beautiful and sweet as you and oh so very hot. Your existence on this miserable planet amazes me, Pipes."

Piper smirked and then kissed her wife before letting her go so Alex could call Kona over, "Yes you get to come. It's part of the deal you big goof. You gonna be a good girl," Kona responded by putting her head on her handler's knee.

"You gotta bring her to the hospital. I'm gonna miss her so bad."

"She's a part of this family so of course I am and when I stay overnight she will too. But hopefully I won't have to, well until after the babies come at least. Not every triplet mom ends up in the hospital."

"Yeah but most."

"This sounds weird as hell coming from me but positivity will take you far, babe."

"Yup that definitely doesn't sound like my Alex. But then it does cause you see my Al would say whatever necessary to make her Pipes feel better."

"Exactly babe, couldn't have explained it better myself. I love you kid. Oh also while we're gone Hannah's boyfriend and brothers are going to finish packing and taking our stuff to the storage unit and putting the stuff we're keeping with us in the garage so all we have to worry about is moving into our two bedroom furnished apartment in Manchester next Friday. Being between homes is gonna be hard but it makes sense with all the monitoring and appointments and us both working from home and the babies being in the hospital until right around the 20th of August when the house should be ready. And Hannah's boyfriend volunteered to help us take it down to Manchester in his truck next week."

"God, you really are something else. So lets give the kids kisses and get out of here."

Half an hour later the couple and their dog were loaded up in the car, enjoying the wind blowing through their hair. An hour later and after a stop to pick up groceries so Piper had everything she needed or always seemed to crave they arrived at the hotel and the bell hop was carrying their bags to the room while they relaxed at the hotel bar. Alex got her usual whiskey sour and Piper got her pregnancy favorite of a virgin Pina colada they sat there talking while they downed their drinks then Alex got up with help from Kona and stretched out her other hand to help her unwieldy pregnant wife up.

"Shall we go see our room?"

"I can't wait, knowing you it'll be spectacular."

"What cause I make sure we get the best room in whatever hotel we're staying at? Only the best in the world for the girl who's my world."

"Yeah cause of that."

Alex let Piper unlock the door of their suite overlooking the harbor and the pool and looked around, on the desk was a bottle chilling in the wine bucket, a dozen organic gourmet chocolate covered strawberries and a dozen pink roses in a crystal vase with a card.

"Al! This is all too much. Organic sparkling apple cider, strawberries and roses! Baby, you really are too sweet."

"Never, Pipes."

"But this is all too much and the weekend has barely started."

"You deserve to be treated just this sweetly every moment of every day of your life. There is no treatment too sweet for you, cause your the sweetest person in the whole world so I'm only as sweet to you as you are in general. Read the card, babe."

Piper plucked the card from the middle of the bouquet, "My beloved Pipes-You walked into my life and changed it forever. I never believed life could change in an instant or in love at first sight but there you were, making me feel things I didn't believe in. And as the years wore on and the back and forth wore us down I never regretted that night and even when I swore I did or would I could never quit. You gave me the greatest gifts I never knew I wanted, a quiet domestic life with a wife and a pack of wild and crazy children. I love you my sweet princess, your Al."

"I love you too," Piper responded as her wife found wine glasses and filled each glass with cider.

"Cheers to us and our triplets. To their continued good health and yours."

"Cheers to that. As miserable as I'm getting now that its starting to get hot I hope I get 35 weeks. Although I will admit gestational diabetes sucks, I hate pricking my finger every day."

"I hate you doing that too but the last thing I need is my wife in a diabetic coma. This is a bad transition but strawberry?"

"As long as I just have one I'll be fine."

"You feed me one and I'll feed you one, at the same time," They both grabbed a strawberry and shoved it in the other woman's mouth.

"God, those are so good!"

"Agreed! What do you wanna do babe? Snuggle, go chill in the private pool?"

"Pool time!"

Piper changed into a yellow bikini and made sure to rub extra sunscreen on her bump and then she slipped on a pair of lime green flip flops. Alex changed into a black halterkini with brown wood beads and grey flip flops, she grabbed the two of them towels and called for Kona before closing the door behind them. Alex directed the dog to sit on one of the lounge chairs while Alex slowly stepped into the pool and then watched as Piper carefully walked down the steps. They walked around in the water, playing with their fingers, creating waves. Alex swam across the pool a few times as her wife looked on. Piper felt the need to go under, so she did.

"The water feels so good!"

"I know," Alex answered as she wrapped her arms around her wife just under her overfilled breasts, "Do you remember that night in the pool in Jersey?"

"Of all the possible pool memories that one comes to mind?"

"Well, yeah. It was so hot and it was the start of figuring out if we could be normal, of our lives changing. It was the first time in years we did something because we wanted to do it without fear. We were free women."

"Freedom felt so good. I gotta admit I loved all those cute little straw huts over the ocean we used to stay in where we could just jump right into the ocean. We'll never have that again will we? We'll never truly be free women."

"Babe, I told you I would give you Cambodia and I will. When we're old enough that there's no chance he has power then I will take you wherever you want to go. We are as free as we can be. My freedom isn't worth sacrificing my love or my family. I would rather have love then be free any old day. And I know you would too."

"Your right. The thought of going back to prison, especially after that taste of normalcy I had with you was just unthinkable, unfathomable. And then to know they wouldn't deliver us to prison together, even if there was a part of me that had a doubt you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with I woulda still married you and worked back to the point I shoulda been at when I married my love. And those early months of marriage we worked our way to that place while at the same time learning how to live in the world. But we were lucky cause most people getting out of prison aren't given a home and someone who loved and understood them. I think I was luckier than you cause you had the experience of getting out and navigating those early days of freedom so you could help me. To loose you forever after the year we had had woulda been like tasting the tiniest bite of heaven only to have it disappear in your hands."

"When Erica said that I asked myself if I could imagine living in a world where I couldn't protect you. Since the night we met, even when I failed horribly, all I've tried to do is protect you in a way that made sense to me. If I had to live in that world I woulda rather delivered myself to the feet of ykw and begged him to kill me. And if he refused then I guess I woulda had to do it myself. Cause I couldn't go back to a life before you not again, the first time I spent years trying to die but I couldn't manage to do that right. Cause my love you make the world beautiful, interesting and worth it, even on our worst days cause they still aren't as bad as life without you."

Alex kissed her wife's shoulder and ran her fingers along the dark line on her bump, feeling her tiny babies kick and punch at the contact, "Hi babies. You like the pool too? Guess what the apartment where we're staying has a pool and we can go there as much as you want."

Piper kissed Alex on her cheek and then rested her head on her wife's bicep, "I'm glad your as crummy at taking your own life as I was. Cause we get all this. To be here snuggling in a hotel pool watching the harbor with three babies at home and three more on the way and to be building an amazing home. For the first time to have a home that we own together, not that you own and I as your lover get to live in with you."

"Our life always somehow gets better and more amazing. I know and you shoulda been on the lease in Paris but I was too scared of a million and one things so I didn't offer. But now everything either of us owns is ultimately ours."

Piper flipped around as best as she could and kissed her lips passionately and ran her fingers through the older woman's hair before pulling apart and gasping for air.

"Careful Pipes, you have three babies pushing into your lungs and damage from being intubated twice. And you doing that makes me feel things we can't do for three and a half months."

"Its just as hard for me but I know I can't be selfish, I've been that way most of my life but then you needed me cause you couldn't do anything on your own and now I have these babies who trust me to take care of them and carry them as long as possible."

"I know I had my own moments and then I became a mother. We have to be in this together and we are."

"I love you, Al."

"I love you, Pipes."

The two laid there just watching the boats come and go and holding onto each other until they started to get hungry. They got out, dried off, grabbed Kona and then returned to their suite. They threw on jeans, Alex put on a black button-up long sleeve shirt and Piper a short sleeve sheer purple top with a matching cami underneath. Alex topped her outfit off with black peep toe heels and Piper with matching brown ones. They retouched their makeup and then headed out just the two of them to the hotel's bistro where they split a lobster salad and both got a steak. Alex topped it off with a French Red and Piper a ginger ale.

"You want dessert or do you wanna go upstairs and have another strawberry?"

"Strawberry."

Minutes later they were on the elevator back to their suite, Alex called Kona and the two took her potty before bed, being a well trained assistance dog she slept through the night and after dinner she was usually allowed her peanut butter bone and free time. When they were back and Kona was occupied Alex turned to her wife, "You wanna take a bubble bath?"

"Uhm, is that even a question? Always!"

Piper raided the kitchen for snacks while Alex ran the bath, when she joined her wife the older woman chuckled a little, "You just never stop eating, do you?"

"I'm eating for four! And I'm always hungry. I'm carrying your little Piper babies," she said as she gave her wife that look.

"Well if it's for my Piper babies then I guess. I am the one who makes your morning and bedtime protein shakes and those things are gross."

"I know, they are but the amount of protein I need to consume for these babies is insane. I do it all for them."

"I know. You are an awesome mom," Alex put her arms around her wife and kissed her, "ready to get in?"

Piper said nothing but started undressing her wife and then herself before the two stepped into the large Jacuzzi tub.

"Is the temperature okay?"

"Perfect, sweetheart. I could use a massage."

"You know how I love giving you massages."

After awhile silently getting a massage from her wife, the babies woke up from their nap and started moving and kicking.

"The babies like that too. I swear I'm gonna give birth to three little fishes the way these kids love the water."

"Not that water babies are anything new for us. And that they love their momma's touch so much?"

"Proves they are definitely all me."

"God help us all," Alex moved her hands down her back and around her wife's belly, even with her navel and felt their feet and hands punching outwards, "this never ceases to amaze me. That there's these beings with feet and hands growing inside you and there's three of them. I wonder in what world is that possible but then I realize its so very real and my world."

"These babies are so loved. There's so many kids in this world who never know love and these ones were loved into existence. They will always know love, from their moms and their siblings."

"And all their aunties and Uncle Jamie."

"Of course. I didn't let myself get excited until I got to twenty-five weeks, I know I read too many blogs and watched videos of stillborn triplets or ones where one or more were somehow lost or born too early."

"Oh, Pipes. My baby girl, how many times do I tell you to quit it? But its so you to have to know every bad thing that can potentially happen. I've never known someone more fearful than you, my love. We are so lucky, do we deserve our luck I'm not sure. People who have lived perfect lives and never been involved with drugs and crime, not lesbians loose their one shot at babies while we get six, including two sets of multiples, to have a baby born blue, pretty much dead being a healthy toddler about to start preschool in September. Your pregnancy with the triplets has been so reasonably easy, the first bump was the gestational diabetes diagnosis but our doctor told us to expect it to come but hope it wasn't before 23 weeks. Your blood pressure is elevated, but it always is for you in pregnancy. The doctor is amazed you didn't need a cerclage."

"I know, my pregnancy is what he'd expect from a woman a decade younger. I'm glad I will most likely get to meet my babies, I am. How could I not be? I went through so much to make these babies and then to have them be so healthy. But so many do everything right."

"I wish I understood why bad things happen or don't happen but I don't. Sometimes I'm sure Diane would know, cause I'm sure she knew the answer to every mystery of life, I just never cared to ask. My thoughts weren't there at twenty-five."

"I'm sure she would. I can only imagine how much better moms we woulda been from the beginning if Diane had been there to help us."

"Thank God we had an easy going first baby. We should probably get out, it's not good for you to be in the water too long."

They changed into their pajamas and Piper relaxed in bed, flipping through channels while her wife made her a pre-bed snack of a peanut butter powder and chocolate whey powder shake with a bowl of organic yogurt, berries and almond granola. At around midnight she would have a turkey, spinach, tomato and Swiss wrap with 16 ounces of water, her sixth meal of the day. Some nights she woke up at two am and had twelve ounces of organic chocolate milk.

"Find anything good?"

"Not really," she answered as she flipped off the TV and took her shake and the bowl with her snack, "I love you baby. You are so good at making sure I eat enough."

"I love my Pipes and my litter of Piper babies."

Alex slid in next to her wife and pushed her shirt up so she could run her fingers along her bump, she could tell the babies were starting to go to sleep so she read them _Goodnight Moon_ from memory and sung to them until they were asleep, then she kissed them good night and cuddled her wife. The next day was spent at the spa and then sunning themselves under an umbrella by the private pool until it was time to get dressed for their dinner reservations at the hotel's fine dining restaurant. The next day they found a diner to get breakfast and then drove to Orchard Beach, where they spent the day at the boardwalk before heading home after lunch, arriving shortly before the kids woke up from their afternoon nap.

"Mommies! Hannah sayed you be home when I waked up and you are!"

"Were you a good boy? Did you help Hannah?"

"Yes!"

"You want your present?"

"Yes, peeze."

They handed him a small Lego set.

"Thank you mommies!"

Minutes later the girls came down the hallway, wiping sleep from their eyes, "Hey girls, how was your nap?"

"Good," both girls answered as they pounced on their moms, "Mith you."

"I missed you too," Piper answered as she held her older daughter tight.

"I did too," Alex answered as she helped Dela onto her lap as Charlie hung out in the middle.

"You guys are such a cute family," Hannah said as she walked into the living room.

"Thanks, and thanks for taking care of the kids this weekend. A hundred dollars a day, right," Piper asked as she grabbed her checkbook.

"Yes."

"Here you go. Hope when we get back over to the Concord area you'll still be our babysitter. I mean I know we won't be five minutes away anymore but the kids love you and you are so good with them."

"Of course! I'd take care of these kids for free, I love them so much. Could I come visit sometime while you're in Manchester?"

"Sure. We're planning on doing some outings and once the triplets come we'll need all the help we can get."

"Okay just text me or call."

"Go give Hannah hugs," the two told their kids as they let go of them and they hugged each other tight before coming back into the living room.

"Girls, do you want your presents?"

"Yes, peeze."

They handed them two board puzzles, their current love, they would do the same puzzle for hours and just giggle the whole time. Later that night as they snuggled on a blow up mattress and watched their kids watching Frozen on one of their mom's iPads it hit the women that these were their final days at a home that had been so much to them and final weeks as a family of five. They were so used to their typical four bedroom suburban house and to a tidy and common family of five, now they were about to move into a huge home and have an uncommon sized family. But of course they had never been conventional and this house had always been only for now.


	57. Measure of Family

_Two Weeks Later_

Piper had spent around three hours a day at the hospital getting her blood pressure, sugars, urine and cervix monitored. They checked heartbeats and for contractions, which she had none of. At twenty-seven weeks she was still on only modified at home bedrest, something Dr. Nickles had only ever had eight mothers go towards their third trimester and not be in the hospital or on strict bed rest and their ages were between 26-33. Piper knew only part of it was anything she was doing with Alex's support but it was mostly the sheer luck that they always seemed to somehow have following them, they were both convinced it was Diane. She was mother turned guardian angel for her daughters and grandchildren.

They had recently started really talking about her with Charlie, they felt he was old enough to understand that grandma was in heaven and she was once her daughter's everything but it took a long time for that to happen. When they first told him and they asked what he wanted them to read at bedtime and he'd ask for "nudder towey bout Nana." Luckily, both women had so many stories of the woman they loved so much and loved them so much more and they gladly told their son every single one twice before he started choosing books again. On the other side, they knew that now that he knew grandparents existed it was only a matter of time before he asked about his other three-sorry excuses for-grandparents. One of whom they were reminded of every time someone commented about how he was a unusually gifted musician for his age.

The day after Piper hit twenty-seven weeks Charlie crawled into bed with his parents at seven am, "Catoons?"

"What do you say?"

"Peeze."

"Okay, but we can't watch for as long as usual. We're going on an adventure today."

"Whe we go?"

"A water park. And Grayson and his mommies and sister are coming plus aunties Juli and Violet and their kids and Hannah."

"What Wah-pak?"

"It's a place with all sorts of slides but with water flowing down them and pools. They have a huge bucket that drops water on you, a pirate ship with all kinds of fun things and an octopus you can climb up and slide down. They have a river and geysers and a wave pool. And you can have hot dogs and ice cream for lunch!"

"Sound fun! Like swim but e-en mouh fun!"

"Yeah, exactly. Sometimes your gonna have to wear a special jacket to keep you safe, you can't take it off or you'll have to sit on time out, okay Peanut?"

"Yes, mommy."

"That's my sweet boy."

"Mommy job, wite?"

"You are your mother's son, wicked smart."

"An I lub-oo lots like momma does."

"Yeah, pretty much," Piper answered through laughter as she tickled her son.

They watched TV for an hour before they heard their daughters playing in the kids' room.

"I got em Pipes. Want me to start coffee while I'm up," Alex asked her wife with a kiss as she got up, throwing on a robe so they wouldn't see their mom in nothing but a thin ribbed white tank top and panties.

"Thanks sweetheart. Yes. You want milk or juice this morning, bud?"

"Mik, peeze!"

"You got it my loves," Alex answered as she kissed each of them on the top of their head.

Minutes later Alex came into the room with their daughters drinking out of organic apple juice pouches, she handed her wife a coffee with a kiss and then set her own cup down so she could hand her son the sippy cup of milk rested in the crook of her arm.

"I told the girls about our adventure today, they are just as excited. Should we stop at DD's," Alex whispered to Piper.

"I don't know I kinda wanna put real food in them before the park. Maybe we could stop at IHOP, you know they love the smiley face pancakes."

"Alright, hey kids, you guys want smiley face pancakes this morning?"

The kids all cheered and jumped around.

"Guess that settles it."

Fifteen minutes later the kids were dressed in their new swim suits, the girls had white cover-ups on top and Charlie had a navy blue rash guard as a t-shirt, and they had flip flops on, Charlie in shark ones and the girls in teal Little Mermaid ones. Their swim shoes and life jackets had been tried on and put in a canvas beach bag with Ziplocs and changes of clothes. Alex had on a black one piece bathing suit and Piper had on a white tankini with pink polka dots on the top and pink bottoms, the top stopped just below her navel because her belly was so big and they both had black terry swim cover-ups and pink flip flops. They checked their cooler with drinks and snacks as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Juli! Violet. Hi guys, are you excited?"

"Yes," the boys answered.

"Vivi is nervous. She's a weak swimmer and doesn't really like the water. Jude loves it, next summer he can start junior swim team. He's so excited. Justin is okay but he's not concerned about leveling up in lessons like his brother, he just wants to have fun in the water."

"I'm not gonna be doing much so Vivi can always hang with me. I might float around the lazy river and play with the kids but most of my time will be spent in the cabana."

"Your sure?"

"Yes."

"How are the babies? You look good."

"Don't you have to say that?"

"Friend first, boss second, right? If you looked like crap I'd have to tell you and I would. Not that I've seen a woman pregnant with triplets but I gotta say you look hot."

"Thanks and the babies are doing so well. I mean it is definitely not easy. Its part cute and part annoying when three babies are moving at once and you swear fighting in there and you can't get comfy to sleep but your exhausted constantly and your tired of eating but you do it anyway for the babies. I'm always hot, annoyed or in pain, luckily my wife has heard me go off without babies taking over my brain and body and so she holds me and draws a cool bubble bath, the tub here sucks but it does the job. But everything I'm doing is worth it when I go to the hospital and they tell me how good the babies are all just passed the two pound mark! Even little crowded baby B. Baby A is at a pound and a half, we call that one our chunker, they've always been the biggest. Baby C used to be behind the other two but is now second biggest, around two and a quarter. They gain around 3 ounces a week! They are all around 8-10 inches, very active. And they get hiccups every night around nine pm when Alex and I are cuddled up in bed. It is the cutest thing, I'll have to record it. They get them when I'm relaxed. I've gained 35 pounds, the doctor wants me to gain one to two pounds a week until I deliver. He thinks I might be able to go to 36 weeks, we're all doing so well."

"I'm glad to hear. The girls at work miss you guys."

"We miss them too but it really was the best decision for our kids and our relationship. Every week I can do less and less so I need Alex around to do everything. Luckily the apartment comes with a weekly cleaning lady. We are so lucky we can work from anywhere. I don't know what I'd do without Alex here twenty-four seven."

"Yeah. I remember when I had to take so much time when we were finalizing Vivi's adoption. Other adoptive parents we met told us we were lucky to have a boss let us take so much paid flex time."

Minutes later the doorbell rang again.

"Hey Rachel and Amy!"

They handed Piper a bag with newborn and preemie clothes as the kids ran into the house.

"Thanks guys!"

"My sister had a preemie and it was all gently to not used. Her baby was 4 and a half pounds, 34 weeker and the healthiest grandkid now, then we have a ton of unisex newborn clothes that were barely worn. And we saw the cutest little unisex outfit at Target so we bought three, we should have asked if you wanted to dress them matching."

"We get that mystery, cause that's our Dela. When she caught up it was like the universe's way of saying your okay, but someone's missing from this family. And we so are gonna dress the triplets alike, sometimes just like with the twins. And its so much easier to buy stuff in threes so we don't have to worry about it when they are first born. There's enough we'll have to do with three."

She put the bag down in the living room then they headed out for IHOP and the water park, Hannah and her cousin, Dawn met them there to help with the kids. They went to their two king cabanas by the pirate themed kids area and got their stuff settled. The kids couldn't wait to run and play on pirate ship, even Vivi went running when she realized there were things to climb on. After her morning protein shake Piper joined her wife, kids and friends. After fifteen minutes the kids weren't as excited about the play area.

Alex and Juli stopped the kids, "Who wants to go float in the lazy river for awhile?"

All the kids jumped up and down and yelled "me, me!"

"Okay you gotta get your life jackets on," Alex told the kids.

Hannah, Dawn and Violet helped the kids into their jackets and then the whole group walked over to the lazy river. Hannah helped the kids who wanted an inner tube get in as the group started slowly floating.

"How is it Pipes?"

"So cool and our fishes love it, I wish I weren't a whale and I could get in a tube."

"You can always rest on one just to take some of the stress off your legs and ankles," Alex grabbed the next empty tube and helped her wife get comfy, "Here, babe. Is that better?"

"Yes, Al. You are the best. I love you," Piper answered with a kiss.

Juli and Rachel teased them, "How many times have we told you guys not to do that. You make our jobs as wives harder. They expect us to be as sweet to them as you guys are."

"As they should. But you guys are pretty close to being just as sweet. We are far from perfect, we've just been through hell and back a couple times before marriage and a few more since. We love you guys and I'm so glad our kids are friends too. Greyson is Charlie's best friend and Vivi is the girl's best friend outside of the two of them."

"It's so cute. These are the things we hoped for when our kids were so close in age. We never forced it but it happened. It sucks that Amber and Danielle got divorced and moved to two different states six months ago. It was so hard on Jude, he was so close with Ethan."

"I know. We all knew there had been problems since the boys were babies but it was a shock when they got a separation just after their birthday. They wanted to give their boys one last good holiday."

"Yeah but these kids are cute, spinning in their tubes. They are having so much fun."

They discovered caves and played with fountains as they floated around. The three couples each took a turn sneaking under the waterfalls and making out while the kids weren't watching.

After a few go arounds on the river they took the kids over to the wave pool. The boys and Emma went with Juli, Violet and Hannah to the wave pool and the younger girls went to the side area for kids with bubbles and geysers with the other adults, except Piper found a lounge chair and watched everybody play.

After a few minutes Alex walked over to her wife, "Are you okay babe?"

"Just forget that a little activity takes so much out of me. Now I'm thirsty and a bit hungry."

"Let's go to the cabana and relax for a bit."

Alex went over to Violet and then Rachel and told them they were gonna relax at the cabana and to come back in fifteen minutes for lunch. They both finished a bottle of water and split one of Gatorade and had apple slices, caramel sauce and granola bars. Chatting as Alex rested a protective hand on her wife's bump.

"You don't have to stay with me. I'll be fine, go play with the kids."

"I do though. I can't have you not feeling well when your carrying my Piper babies. I have to watch over you. The kids have their friends and ours. There's no way I'm gonna leave you here alone."

Piper just looked over and smiled at her wife, "You spoil me, you know that?"

"I treat you like you deserve and you deserve the best."

"Get over here and kiss me you crazy woman."

"If you insist," Alex answered with a chuckle as she kissed her wife slowly and sweetly.

It wasn't long before the whole group returned to the cabana. The adults all got chicken sandwiches and the kids got hot dogs, everyone got fries and sodas and after lunch ice cream cones.

"We're gonna go play on the octopus slides, you coming babe?"

"I think I'll take a nap. You go though, take pictures for me."

"Okay. I'll come check on you in a few and don't even bother protesting cause you know you won't win."

"Okay, Al. I love you. Don't you overdo it either, baby."

"I won't."

Piper napped for two hours, Alex coming in and out and making sure her wife stayed cool and that the babies were active. She was tucking her little wisps of fine blonde hair behind her ear when Piper finally stirred.

"Hey beautiful. You have a good nap?"

"Yes. Al, were you here the whole time?"

"No but most of it. You were just so cute, I always thought watching someone sleep was weird but then you were in my bed and so peaceful and gorgeous and the way the sun shone off your face just made you even more beautiful. Whenever I think there's no way you can get more fascinating or beautiful you do."

"And just when I don't think it's possible for one human to love another more and dote on them then you do. The way you play with my hair while I'm sleeping or how you swear I scrunch my nose up when I'm dreaming I'm reminded I've never been loved like you love me."

"You do and its adorable. I hope one of the babies scrunches their nose like you do. You wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

"Can we get Mexican?"

"Sure babe. And invite our friends?"

"Of course. Where is our crew anyway?"

"I think they're at the tree house. Charlie and Greyson are in love with the pirate ship so they are playing there with Amy."

"I'd like to see the tree house."

They grabbed the boys and went to play at the tree house until the kids got tired and then decided to get dried off and changed and headed to dinner.


	58. Pure Physics

Two days after their day at the water park Piper turned forty. It was a hospital day and she had an appointment with Angie so it was a long day and the blonde had even forgotten it was her birthday. So much of her mental energy was going to keeping track of appointments and meetings with vendors for the house. They went out every weekend to see the house and every other Thursday to meet at a local café with their interior decorator and personal organizer. They had Skype meetings with the other people providing materials for their home. They were in the process of hiring a landscape architect to help put the final touches on and actually build their yard.

When Piper woke up from her afternoon nap shortly before dinner Alex was making Piper grilled chicken Alfredo with salad and crusty French bread. She also made a pitcher of organic lavender lemonade and one of strawberry lemonade for the kids.

"Hey Peanut, did you do all this," Piper teased as she kissed the boy sitting on the counter.

"I watched. But I hep make cake!"

"Did you now? What kind?"

"Momma sayed it sipize. She gived me sucker and telled me not tell."

"What are you teaching our son, Al? That silence can be bought?"

"Oh c'mon like every parent doesn't do it! Not just former d-e-a-l-e-r-ses. And if it weren't for the ghosts you wouldn't care either. I just love seeing your face when I'm actually able to pull off a surprise and I would do anything to make it happen. You have a good nap?"

"Yes. So I'm guessing this was all you?"

"Yup. All I need is a pasta attachment for my beloved black Kitchen-aid and a bread maker and I could really do this from scratch."

"I think we can make that happen. Who knew my badass wife was so domestic? I like how you look in an apron bent over a stove, I'll love it even more when its our gourmet stove your bent over," she whispered as she moved her body as tightly as possible against her back, rubbing her groin against her ass as she kissed behind her ear.

"And who knew my girly, perfect lady wife never learned to cook until she was thirty-four and I taught her. I'm still better at it," she responded as she pulled her around after she turned in Piper's arms.

"Yup, you are. Do I get a little taste?"

"Of course. But first you want fruit with dinner or cake?"

"Dinner."

Then Alex got a little bite on a small plate, "Here you go, babe. Let me know if it needs anything."

"Yum! God your the best cook ever! It's perfect!"

"Second best ever, nobody could ever be a better cook than my mom."

"You have a point. She was pretty awesome at everything. Best alive?"

"That I can agree to. What do you think, baby boy?"

"You bess a-eweting!"

"Hey what about mommy?"

"It a tie! You bote bess mom ewe."

"He's a ladies man already, yup your son baby."

A few minutes later Alex turned to her wife, "Can you get the girls ready for dinner?"

"Of course."

Minutes later the family were gathered around their table eating when Alex looked at the kids, "You know how mommies are building a house?"

They heard a trio of yeses.

"So you get new rooms and you get to decide what colors and themes you want. Now girls, you're going to keep sharing a room for now but you both get to decide what you want and we'll try to make it work in one room."

"Node want oen -oom if we cu had."

"We didn't think you did. But you let us know if that changes, okay?"

"Yes mawmies," they said in unison.

"So you guys all have until Thursday afternoon to decide what you want and then we're all gonna meet the designer for lunch. I got you some big pieces of white paper, crayons and your special markers so you can draw what you want."

The kids all nodded and smiled. When Alex noticed her family's plates were empty she asked, "Anybody want any more? Pipes, you good with seconds?"

"Yes. I wanna have some of this mystery cake."

"Alright but first I gotta get your presents. Kids wanna help your momma?"

"Can I cut the cake?"

"In about ten years, bud. But I might let you scoop out the ice cream but-"

"What Momma?"

"You gotta show me your muscles, I gotta see if your strong enough. Scooping ice cream for five people is hard work."

He made a bodybuilder stance and gritted his teeth with a cheesy smile.

"What do you think babe?"

"I dunno, ah but we might as well give the kid a shot. But it'll cost you."

"What pay?"

"Give mommy kisses."

He ran into her arms and she lifted him onto her lap and the boy drowned her face in kisses until she pulled him back and kissed his neck until he was giggling loudly, "You give the best kissies, you must have got that from your mother too. Go on, help your momma."

Minutes later they returned with boxes and bags.

"Guys this is all too much."

"Never. Not for the best wife and mommy ever, right kids?"

"Right!"

"Get over here sweetie," Piper commanded with a bit of a sexy but secretive gaze so the kids wouldn't notice. The brunette put the presents down in front of her wife before letting her draw her close and kiss her, "I love you."

"And I love you, so much my princess. I'm gonna grab your cake. It has so many candles I think it might be a fire hazard."

"Cute, Al. Somebody's fiftieth birthday is practically around the corner so whatever you do I'll do to you double."

"Good luck. You don't know all I have planned for you."

"Oh, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing, babe."

"Alright, I'll find out soon enough."

"You might or I could unmake my surprises so that's a possibility too."

"Parenting has done a number on you."

"Nope I've just been teasing you from the moment I first saw you and it'd be a shame to quit now since you seem to like it and all, I mean it's been the better part of nearly twenty years."

Piper just gave her that look and laughed like every other time.

"See that's my point. You always do that face when I tease you and its still the most adorable thing I've ever seen, next to our kids, and I would do anything to see it," Alex teased with a kiss, "Now I'm gonna go get the cake and ice cream, you sit there and look cute and then surprised."

"That's a pretty tall order baby but I can try," she retorted as her wife walked into the kitchen. She returned with a big white cake covered in shredded coconut and topped with mango slices, purple tropical flowers and with a 4 and a 0 candle and happy birthday Piper written in her best writing, which to someone who didn't know the difference would look like their toddlers had written it. Charlie came out carrying a tub of organic vanilla bean ice cream, Mila was carrying small plastic plates and Dela carried forks, spoons and napkins.

"It's beautiful babe!"

"I made homemade mango jam and put it in between the layers and melted white chocolate for the frosting then white cake from scratch. I saw it online and I'm quite proud of it. I know how you love anything tropical and I like making unique things for you that have meaning," Alex told her wife as she kissed her temple then lit the candles as they all sung happy birthday, "Now make a wish, babe!"

"What more could I want?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Piper thought for a minute and then thought, _my babies to be healthy and for my life to be just like this forever_ , as she blew out the candles. Then Alex started cutting the cake as her daughters handed her plates and the other passed them around.

After a couple bites Alex looked up, "So how is it babe?"

"It's as tasty as it is beautiful. If our time wasn't already taken up by the business we have already and the house and our pack of kids I'd tell you that you should open a bakery."

"I've been fascinated with baking since I was six, but of course you know that already. And I like doing it for my wife and family only. You know how many women I've ever baked from scratch for or ever even knew I could? I'd tease me for doing something so domestic so I knew they would and they weren't worthy anyway. The most any other girl's ever gotten was brownies from the box without the mix-ins I always do for my family. The only time we eat boxed brownies in this house is when one of my babies wants them randomly during the week. When I baked for you I was trying to win your heart."

"And it worked."

"Ready for presents, Pipes?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Mine first mommy! Mommy mine!"

"Charles Asher,is that how you get what you want?"

"No. Mine peeze?"

"Closer," she answered as he pushed a box towards her.

Piper pulled out a picture frame with a picture from his preschool step up ceremony three weeks prior. He had painted it himself in blue and green. He had also picked a fifty dollar Macy's card for his Mommy Piper.

"It's beautiful baby! I love it! Did momma help?"

"It my idea but don't worry she putted down sheet, maked s-in paycose and wached. Ani choosed cah-mesef."

"Good. So what should I open next, Al?"

"Since you've already started on the kids' presents how about this one," she said as she grabbed a big bag.

"This is heavy honey! What is it a bag of rocks?"

"Close. Just open it, silly girl."

She took out three homemade concrete pavers with their kids' handprints, their names written by them and small colorful glass rocks.

"They're for our garden at the new house and I got three more for when the babies come."

"Way to make a pregnant girl tear up like crazy. Darn hormones."

Alex got up and came over to her wife and held her chin in her hand, "I didn't mean to. I just wanted your presents to mean something. We could easily buy almost anything but money won't capture our kids in this moment. I love you, babe. You okay?"

"Yes," Piper responded as she sniffled and Alex let her go and handed her a small bag.

She pulled out the sunglasses she had admired weeks ago when they were at the mall she squealed and then kissed her wife who had moved a chair to sit next to her wife. She opened another one with a t-shirt and hoodie that both said triplet mama and then found a small envelope hiding in the box and pulled out a necklace that was in the shape of a peapod with three pearls, each in a different color.

"Yeah that ones from the babies with a little help from me, they know their mommy is proud of them and I'm proud of you, not that I ever doubted you."

"I love it! I just hope it doesn't create a divide between our older three and our younger three."

"Yeah triplets are unique and are going to get a lot of attention. All our children are special, beautiful and an amazing blessing. None of them should be here but they are and we wouldn't have it any other way."

"True, Al. I know we love them all equally."

Next she opened a box with two beautiful new dresses and another with three pairs of maternity shorts and tank tops. She opened a bag with her favorite makeup and perfume. Then she opened a card with a 150 dollar Visa card inside a birthday card from Alex.

"Thanks guys! I love everything so much! Time to go put jammies on and then I'll help you brush your teeth, kids!"

The kids all took off laughing and running to their shared bedroom while Piper kissed her wife sweetly, "Thanks for everything tonight! It was all so beautiful and sweet."

"But of course so are you, kid. And the night's not over yet," Alex answered as she shot a look at her wife.

"What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Not telling."

The two then cleared the table and stacked the plates in the sink and put the leftovers in the fridge. Piper put the papers, boxes and bags in the trash and left the presents stacked on the table. Well, except for the necklace which she had already clasped around her neck. An hour and a half later they were in their pajamas and the kids were asleep. Piper was soaking her feet in their nightly Epsom salt bath.

"How are they feeling?"

"Swollen. I should have looked at a fucking calendar before I decided to do this. Three babies in the third trimester in the heat of the summer and with gestational diabetes and my usual preeclampsia and to add to all that I'm more sexually frustrated then I've ever been in my whole fucking life. I have sexual dreams at least once a week."

"I dream about it a lot too and I start to touch myself then remind myself that you can't even do that right now so I stop."

After another fifteen minutes Alex told her wife to take her feet out and she dried them then massaged them with homemade lemongrass dandelion foot lotion, a product they had recently created.

"How are they now?"

"Better," Piper answered with a kiss.

"Want your final surprises for the night?"

"Uhm yeah!"

Alex slid her wife's feet off her lap and went over to the small walk in closet where she grabbed a manila envelope, a bouquet of birds of paradise and other tropical flowers and a square box.

She handed her wife the flowers and envelope first.

"These are so pretty and they smell amazing! They so take me back to Southeast Asia, baby. I can't wait to get them in water," she told her as she set the flowers aside and opened the envelope, it had two prints of what appeared to be of paintings, one of a sunrise coming above a temple and another with "Oh the Places You'll Go" and "Lorax" illustrations, "What are these, Al?"

"Remember when we were talking about what we wanted in our new room and you said a black four poster bed like the one I used to have and a picture of a Cambodian sunrise?"

"Yeah."

"Well we found the bed and I decided to do one better. Instead of buying a print or painting I hired a student mural artist from Manchester Art College. I told him I wanted a richly colorful portrait of a Cambodian sunrise and he came back with this. Then I asked him to make a Dr. Suess environmental awareness themed mural for the playroom. That's why I gave you this one without the kids cause I want it to be a surprise for them."

"That is so sweet! I love them babe," she said excitedly and then kissed her wife.

"You ready for your last present?"

"Yes!"

She took the paper off the painted wood box and then revealed a white box and a smaller white box and finally a tiny pale blue box with a platinum and diamond band. Before she could grab it Alex took it and got on one knee in front of her, "You do everything for everyone. You put everyone else's needs before your own and put whatever money we make towards everyone and everything but your own dreams. You swear losing the chance to have your dream wedding was okay and that the only thing that mattered to you was that we didn't lose each other after we had improbably found each other again and worked through so much to be happy and more in love than ever but it's not okay and you will never convince me it is, even if you yourself believe it. We speak of someday having the wedding we never got to have after we take care of this but there was always another this to get past. Now I'm saying its time. We have a business and will soon have our dream home and our family will be complete. I thought of putting this off until January when we hit 20 years since the night we met but I decided I couldn't wait another moment. Piper Elizabeth, will you marry me again?"

Piper smiled as she looked down at her wife looking up at her. To most people her deformed eye wouldn't be beautiful or the scars on her face but this was her beloved and still the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and that she would do something so difficult made her feel so much more loved.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, a million times yes! I love it so much and you!"

Kona came over to check on her handler and help her up. When Alex was sitting next to her wife she slid the ring on her hand and the two shared a long, lingering, steamy kiss as the both teared up.

"Even when you annoy me or we fight or a day comes where you need more care than others or most or one or both of us just have a bad day I'm still grateful that I have you and that your mine. I would take our worst day over the best day I could have with anyone else. I never thought I'd have to be your caregiver, and now I can't imagine my life being anything different. It's all because you do things like this for me. It's because we are so much better and able to build so many amazing, wonderful things when we work together. I never could have imagined having a partnership like the one we share and if I hadn't been young, prideful and stupid I would have realized it before I nearly lost you forever."

"It's not all your fault. I didn't help things any but now is all that matters, right Pipes?"

"Yes."

"I love you, my beautiful princess. Did you have a good birthday?"

"The best. I have no idea how you'll top yourself next year, sweetheart."

"I always manage. I'll top it in six months at Christmas and then a month later on our twentieth. I am forever coming up with new ways to spoil my beautiful princess. Ready to cuddle and go to sleep?"

"Yes. But aren't you forgetting to sing to the babies and kiss them goodnight?"

"I got so wrapped up in everything I did. I feel like a bad mom."

"Your an awesome mom and you love our babies so much," Piper answered as her wife pushed her shirt up.

"I hope one of the babies likes to be my shadow and cook with momma like Charlie. He's rapidly getting too big to lift onto the counter, it makes me want to bawl my eyes out. Like seriously all. the. fucking. time."

"You have a one in three chance, and I'm sure one of them will. Baby A moves to wherever they hear your voice, so there's that. And B loves to punch at your hand when your holding me and they're awake. C behaves a lot like Charlie did in utero. They are all bonded with you already."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Our kids love you so much, sometimes I swear more than they love me and they depend on me for everything."

Minutes later the two were cuddled up together and sleeping peacefully, until the first of three pee breaks and a three a.m. check of her older babies. She also had recently started to have pain in her legs from the swelling and varicose veins, there would be times it felt like ants were crawling on her skin and other times like her skin was burning. Her overstretched stomach itched throughout the night and she found herself scratching it in her belly in her sleep.

In the middle of the night Alex woke up to the sound of crying, she could tell her wife was trying to be quiet and hide the tide of emotion that had overtaken her.

"Pipes? Are you okay," she asked as she pulled her wife to her.

"I'm so itchy and my reflux is so bad tonight. I have a rash and it really hurts. I hate to admit it but sometimes I hate being pregnant and resent that there's three. That because I'm carrying three I've already lost my dreams for this pregnancy and its made my pregnancy so difficult. I just want to say enough and quit sometimes but I know they are safer in my belly and besides I made choices that led to this, why do all my choices come back to bite me in the ass? Why, Alex, why?"

"I could be offended at that and I would if you weren't pregnant, frustrated and in pain-"

"I didn't mean, I mean I'm sorry that just kind of came out. You know how my mouth can be."

"You mean like how those beautiful lips of yours can spout such crap that gets you into trouble? How your smart brain and your stupid mouth can be so unconnected? Or how I know all this but I married you anyway and I'm still holding you?"

"Yes, exactly. You'd think I'd learn by now. That I woulda figured out how to control it, I'm forty now and my mouth is still getting ahead of itself."

"Hey your allowed to have negatives that's what makes you human. I don't want a perfect woman, I want the woman who's perfect for me and there isn't a cell in my body that isn't sure that's you. We both have negatives, we can both be a little hot headed or not think things through but when one of us needs the other one we are there and would do anything for the other one."

"Your perfect for me too. I can't believe your real, that you love me like you do."

"Things happen and everything has an equal and opposite reaction, its pure physics babe. You go through the difficulties and pain, you give your life to these beings for as close to nine months as possible and in return for all the sucky things you bear you get so much love and someday they will be there for you, they will take care of you as well as you do them. They will be as loving and committed to you as you are to them. It's hard and sometimes it seems like no amount of water or lotion will make it feel better but we can only do so much. You are the strongest woman I know and if thousands of other women who I'm sure are nowhere as strong as you can do this then I know you can. And I know you want so bad to carry these babies eight more weeks and that you can."

"I just try to remind myself that it wasn't that long ago I was fighting for my life, June makes it hard not to think of that. And then I decided to be with you and I knew this was it. I devoted myself to taking care of you, knowing the prognosis was grim, that the doctors said you'd be a permanent baby, and that I was giving up having children but I knew you would need someone to care for you for the rest of your life and you had nobody else. And now I watch you cooking with our son, bathing and putting our toddlers to bed. Building a business and a family. You try your best to do everything and it takes a lot for you to say can't. You work so much harder than most mothers learn to do anything to learn how to do everything, even the simplest tasks. You stay up all night helping with newborns or comforting a sick child even though you know it'll be hell on your brain and body the next day. How everyday no matter what you get out of bed and take care of your family and run the most important aspects of our business, how you'll work seven days a week during the busy times. I'm as strong as I am because you inspire me Al, because I work to meet your strength."

"That seems like yesterday sometimes and I know part of that is the PTSD and re-experiencing of the trauma constantly. I always prided myself on independence and being in control but I was trapped in a body that I didn't recognize as mine. I didn't want to need you but I had no choice, as you always reminded me. Now I have the most amazing blessings and I look at our children and instead of my fear at how having disabled mothers would harm them I see how it makes them more gentle, thoughtful and caring then they might have been otherwise. They always try to help others instead of looking down on someone, they aren't afraid to play with the weird kid, the loner or the one with a disability and its because we exist and we raise them with so much love."

"Yeah and I can't wait to see how these three will be."

"How about I rub lotion on your belly and arms, give you some Benadryl and then snuggle with you till we go back to sleep?"

"Sounds good, kiss?"

"Of course silly, there's nothing I love more than kissing you," she responded with a smile as she planted a series of kisses on her lips, each longer and slower than the last until she had to break contact to breathe. Nearly an hour later the two were finally back to sleep, the babies soothed by their momma's touch while the two women slept.


	59. Dream Big Little Ones

That Wednesday they met with Kari, the interior decorator, at a local café.

"So these are your kids! So cute."

"Say hi, guys."

They tore themselves away from their organic chocolate milk and pieces of plain croissant and organic strawberries and bananas to introduce themselves.

"So, Charlie what do you want your room to look like? Your moms picked out a twin over full bunk bed for you and the rest of your furniture would be the same."

"Yeah for when fends come over! I want have pirits! And a Yego table so my sisters won't knock my carations down! Red and black."

"We figured that one. He asked for pirates at the old house too. He has a collection of robots and dinosaurs so we want a high shelf to display them."

"But I just want regular pirates, not Jake!"

"Cause your a big boy, right?"

"I four! I can pick cose and help momma cook and trace words and draw shapes!"

"What a smart little man. What do you girls want?"

Mila spoke first, "We want teal, purple and yellow green. An a wall we can dah on! I want memaze!"

"They mean a chalkboard wall. Their friend Hazel has one in her room and they love it," Piper added so the woman would understand.

"Got it!"

"And I want Tin-bell!"

"I can do that. What do you girls know how to do?"

"I dess self, I know my name, sissy, budder and puppy names. How call mom I want. Love puzzles and bocks, tiecycle and make believe with sissy," the girls answered together.

" What smart little ladies. Ladies what are we doing for the triplets?"

"We're still going back and forth on espresso or grey cribs. And when we think we know what we want we bring up cherry cribs again and start all over. All we do know is we want elephants and moons. We found the cutest artwork on Etsy. Its a vicious cycle, Etsy pays us, we shop on other people's shops, its a wonder we turn a profit on the site but somehow we manage," Piper showed her the pictures of an elephant watching the moon and stars that said 'I love you to the moon and back,' another of an elephant catching stars and another that said 'Dream big little one' that they had gotten the artist to change to ones for them. We are between crib sets, We've found so many cute sets with elephants and we really want yellow and grey back up sets. We are leaning towards this set," she showed her a picture.

"So cute. I would go for natural wood, sort of a medium brown. It would suit your earthy theme. How do you want the placement of the cribs?"

"Two on one wall and the other by the dresser/changing table."

"Okay. And I think aqua would be great for the walls and white curtains with lime green and teal accents and then everything in white frames."

"We also saw a lamp with a white elephant that we would love to put in there and we want a grey and white striped changing table cover and a grey and white glider. And a bookshelf plus shelves on the wall to display keepsakes. And room above their cribs to add their names later."

"Okay. I will make sure the room is magical. I love doing nurseries more than anything. And your putting tan carpeting in the bedrooms?"

"Except ours, we are going to have navy blue. And then we are putting radiant bamboo flooring and grey tile throughout the rest of the house. Our kitchen back splash is going to be charcoal black."

"Okay. I have an idea of what to do through the house. You want to meet in two weeks to pick out new furnishings and décor for the family room, den and study?"

"Sure. I did promise Alex a brown Italian leather couch in our office."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After Kari left Alex turned to the kids, "Since you guys were so good we were wondering if you want to go to the outlet mall and lunch at Dairy Queen. There's a Disney store and if your patient while we buy clothes for the babies you can pick out some outfits too. What do you guys think?"

They all started clapping and cheering.

"Okay, help mommy clean the table then we'll go."

The family spent the rest of the afternoon at the mall, Piper bought late birthday presents, more stuff for the babies and let the kids play on the playground after lunch. Piper just had to have a new Coach bag and running shoes. Alex fell in love with a Fossil watch and two hundred dollar jeans. The kids asked for Crocs and while Piper had always said no this time she figured it wouldn't be so bad. Charlie still loved Osh'Kosh, the knew those days were quickly waning. The kids all fell asleep in their seats as they drove home. Luckily their neighbor Quinn, her boyfriend Dallas and their roommate Tayla were walking by as they were struggling with the kids and the bags and offered to help and then invited them to their apartment for BBQ when the kids woke up and they accepted. They loved their neighbors but what excited them the most was how real their home and triplets were becoming with every passing day.

That Saturday afternoon they dropped the kids off at Chloe and Ashlin's house for the night and drove to Concord, Piper thought they were just going to pick up some special orders from Betsey's shop and then have dinner at their favorite bar& grill with their six best friends to celebrate her birthday. Alex chose to wear her new jeans, a white blouse with black polka dots and a brown leather jacket with brown sandals and Piper chose a orange and white striped dress with a jean jacket and brown wedges.

"I'm so looking forward to hanging out with the girls! And then to have our last night just us for awhile."

"Me too. We probably won't get to go out very much, cause who's gonna be crazy enough to babysit six kids 4 and under? Besides I like to keep my babies with me for their early months."

"Ah yes attachment parenting, until Charlie was born I didn't get it. He was gonna sleep in his nursery, breastfeeding was okay but babywearing was unnecessary, he had a stroller, but it was important to you so I gave in and I loved holding him close. I get it but you're still a hippy chick."

"Yup and you're a badass chick and we love each other just as the other one is."

"Yes."

Half an hour later they parked outside Betsey's shop, the bell rang and she came up to them.

"Hey ladies! How are things going?"

"Big kids are doing so amazing with everything and so smart and creative. Babies are putting on weight well, all looks good development wise and the pregnancy has been rough but no major complications, placentas are healthy and well placed. Whole Foods contract is good and we decided to expand into two shops in Beverly Hills in November. We are between Austin and Chicago as our next market. We have some new body products for moms and color bath bombs for kids coming out soon and products for multiples and their parents for our Celeste branch. We are contemplating creating a line of clothing for families like ours-queer, multiples and large families. It would be a third branch but there's things we wish we could find."

"Wow. Exciting stuff. So I have your orders. The Nuna mini crib, three rock n plays, a new baby swing, a Mamaroo."

"Yup that's all. We finally decided to stop trying to get our kids to like bouncers, never gonna happen. We've returned one for each kid. We also need a tummy time mat. Not too many toys."

Betsey immediately knew exactly which one would be good for the two. Three toys, no sound and a tummy time pillow. They decided to get two of them. Betsey helped them load up their van and then after hugs they left and headed to the restaurant.

"Pipes, I've been thinking."

"Oh yeah."

"I know we said we didn't want to find out what the babies are but I didn't think it would be so hard to avoid looking. That was when we weren't having weekly ultrasounds. I want to know. We don't have to name them until they're born."

Piper chuckled as her wife echoed the thoughts she had been having over the past two weeks, "I feel the same way. I want to enjoy looking at the babies. So yes, let's find out but only if we keep it between us, okay, Al?"

"Agreed."

Ten minutes later they walked into the restaurant and were led downstairs.

"The only thing down there is the banquet room. What do you have up your sleeve, baby?"

"You'll know soon enough, babe."

As she said that they turned the corner and all their closest friends and their employees yelled surprise.

"Baby! This is so sweet. Thank you."

"I couldn't have done it without Juli and Violet. They set up the room and decorations and Lisa and Heather bought the cake."

"Guys this is all too much."

"It was Alex's idea and then she enlisted us to pull it off. You deserve it."

Over the next few hours they celebrated with food and drinks then at the very end presents and cake. Then they said goodbye to their friends and left to head home.

When they closed the door of their apartment behind them Piper finally voiced what she had been feeling all day, "I so love you in those jeans but its so wrong cause they make me want to ravage you. Honestly, how can you avoid your needs? I know you and how sexual you are."

"I won't lie its not easy but it's not fair to you. And I'm not sure I could manage not to reciprocate."

"There's been plenty of times where for various reasons through the years where one of us didn't reciprocate. I want you so bad. Everything is healthy with the pregnancy and the doctor told us we didn't have to be so cautious now that we've made it to 28 weeks. You have been doing so much for me and the kids lately and picking up the slack as more things become difficult because I have the belly of a full term pregnant woman but I'm barely in my third trimester. You even manage to vacuum which I never thought you could do. We have the house to ourselves. All you have to be honest and say the word."

"I'm scared you'll go into labor like with Charlie."

"I have no signs of labor, I was already in the early stages when we had sex that night. I just didn't tell you I knew cause I know your overprotective when it comes to me and our children and you would have made me go to the hospital."

"And I'm supposed to be the devious one but they don't know you only look sweet and innocent but so do kittens until you get them near a mouse."

"And if you weren't the expert at making me purr I'd be offended."

"Yes, your my manipulative little kitten. And I love you," Alex said as she pulled her wife close.

"I love you too. So do you wanna?"

"Yes."

That was all she needed to say for their lips to crash together. She pushed Alex into the couch and pulled her clothes off as the heat started smoldering between them. Piper's lips started wandering down to her collarbone and finally her breasts as her hands moved along her sides and then belly, feeling her tight abs. It wasn't long before they found their way to their destination, where she found Alex already wet and engorged.

"My, my, my...how much did you want this?"

"Bad, oh so bad."

"That's exactly how much I've been wanting to fuck you."

The first round was a lot quicker and more frantic the next two rounds they made love, in the lingering fashion of longtime lovers who exist in each other's bodies. Then Alex kissed her nearly naked wife and offered to run her nightly bubble bath and then she sat on the edge, running her fingers along her wife's swollen breasts and belly, rubbing her shoulders and feet and just enjoying sharing the same space. Piper helped Alex into grey sleep boxers and a white ribbed tank top and she put on a black maternity cami and matching boxers and then they snuggled in bed, holding each other tightly.

That Monday the two were at the hospital, waiting for the ultrasound tech to come into the room.

"Are you sure you want to find out, Al? Cause once I say go we can't turn back and you can't be let down if you don't get what you want."

"You know what I want, three healthy, chunky babies and to enjoy the moments of your final pregnancy. You can't be let down either Pipes."

"I want what you want."

Minutes later the tech came into the room.

"Hey Rylee."

"How are you doing today?"

"Good. Alex and I were talking and we've decided we want to know the sexes of the babies."

"Your sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she answered as she put gel on Piper's bump and moved the wand around, "Here's baby A. Fluid levels and development are good. You have a healthy baby girl."

"A girl, Al! A girl. She's so cute."

"I knew it! She's looked just like you from the beginning, so I knew she had to be a girl, my mini-Piper. The other two I have no clue."

"Let's see, here's baby B. Still on the small side for her date, even for a triplet. All looks good otherwise and it looks like we have another girl."

"Two for three. What are we gonna do if we're three for three? Can you imagine five tween or teen girls all at once? The emotions, fights over bathrooms while they are crowding the mirror and poor Charlie the lone boy."

"But we don't have to worry just yet," Piper answered as she motioned for Alex to lean down and kiss her, which she of course responded to.

"Let's see. This one is closer to baby A's size, nearly the same actually. All looks good and we have a little," she paused and looked over at the couple who were on pins and needles, "boy," She declared excitedly and made a little arrow pointing between his legs, "you are having two girls and a boy. Congrats mommies," she told them as she made copies of the pictures with their letters and sexes and wiped off the gel.

As she left the room Alex helped her wife up, "So what do you think?"

"They are the most beautiful babies I've ever seen. Guess we know we're gonna have our little Allie. The rest is icing on the cake. How do you feel about them not being two boys and a girl?"

"They're healthy. It woulda been cool to have three of each but we didn't. All I want is for our kids do whatever they feel passionate about, whatever drives them and to love with everything they have. To have someone who loves them the way we love each other, to feel that same insane kind of love. To make the world a better place. To know its okay to make mistakes, even huge ones along the way or to change lanes midway through. I mean I thought my passion was running my own drug ring but then we created this business that does so much good for our babies, the kids of those we love and those of the parents who trust our products and the environment. I held my newborn son and I'd never been more scared then when the nurse handed him to me and left the room like I knew what to do. I'd changed Greyson's diaper twice but other than that I knew nothing."

"Beautifully put, sweetheart. I was scared too, its one thing when you get to give the baby back after a few hours and a whole other thing when you have to make all the choices for them and you determine what they become. You still wanna stop by Target for a changing table?"

"Yes. And their bring me home outfits."

"We can do that. Just gotta meet with Angie and then we can go."

An hour later they left the hospital holding hands and looking forward to life with their two new daughters and their second little boy. They set up a mini nursery in their room and put the swing and Rock 'n' Plays in the living room, in hopes that they would be blessed with take home babies. As they looked around the room Alex held her wife close and kissed her temple.

"I can't wait to meet our little angels. I also can't believe we're really doing this again."

"I know and I'm the one who has spent the last fourteen weeks feeling them move, kick and hiccup."

"Every time I feel or watch your belly move its amazing and like the first time. I love you."

"I love you."


	60. Piper Babies, Not Leeches

_Seven Weeks, One Day Later_

"These fucking babies aren't getting the message! I finally convince Dr. Nickles I'm a good candidate for his third triplet VBAC but if labor doesn't start in the next five days it isn't gonna happen. Okay I lied, I'm having contractions but they are about every half hour and bloody show but that's nowhere near enough. Mommy loves you but its time to come out of there. The world is a fucked up place, I know. I wouldn't want to be born into this world either sometimes but at least you'll be loved more than enough. We're doing everything Angie told us and nothing! Alex! Can you reason with these tiny blood sucking pests? Give them their eviction notice?"

"Uhm calling them tiny blood sucking pests isn't the best way to convince them they're loved. They are my cute little Piper babies not leeches, babe," Alex kissed her wife's bump, "C'mon babies, come on your own. You don't want to be forced out through mommy's belly. And next time we take a family trip to the zoo or the park you guys can come. Yeah you'll always have to share but that's not a bad thing and besides its all you know. Your mommies have everything ready, we're just waiting for you. And yes we're impatient but we want you here so badly. I can't wait to kiss your cute little Piper noses and touch your soft baby skin. And that baby smell, I'll never get over it, how intoxicating everything newborn is. I will always love and protect you, no matter what. Come on, Auntie Lisa just left with your older siblings for the week. And they are just as excited to meet you, sure sometimes you'll fight, especially cause at least one of you will end up with your mother's hard head and mouth that gets ahead of itself but just like your mommies and aunties they love you so much already. And I'm used to your mommy's temperament and how to deal with it. I'm the only one ever that didn't try to change it but loved her anyway. And when Charlie left he asked me for the last time, 'Get budder?' And then the girls started mimicking him. They're gonna be so excited when they find out they find out they are getting a baby brother. And I know they'll love their two new sisters. They want to meet you and your aunties want to meet you just as badly as we do," she kissed them all once more and then moved up and kissed her wife, "Pipes, how about we order some Thai food and put extra Siraracha on it."

"I will drink shots of Siraracha if it gets me what I want."

"Yup, sounds like my Pipes, you'll do anything if it gets you your way."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Babe, were you not listening to what I said down there? If I didn't love that about you I wouldn't have tried so hard to make our little Piper babies. So maybe that's bad to everybody else but not me. I love your determination and persistence, ever since you whispered in my ear that you wanted to know what I tasted like. I knew you were amazing and special. You went after what you wanted and there's a ring on my finger and a tattoo over my heart with your name that says how that went."

"Not to mention those two necklaces you never take off. You've updated the pictures in the locket over the years but its still the same. You gonna get the food extra spicy?"

"Is there any other way to have it when you've had authentic street Thai food in Thailand?"

"Nope. They never believe a couple white girls can handle it. Our kids can handle it so what does that say?"

"That maybe feeding these babies spicy food is the opposite of what we should be doing? They probably like it. Our kids love Asia as much as their moms do. Maybe we should feed them something bland."

"Funny, babe. I'm gonna order, you get comfy, well as much as you can with twelve plus pounds worth of baby digging into your pelvis and kicking you in the damaged ribs."

"Exactly why we gotta get them out before they can put on another ounce."

"We can only do so much but I'm trying everything. I know your uncomfortable and I wish I could take your pain so you wouldn't have to feel it or the pain you'll have to go through so you don't feel it anymore."

"You're the sweetest human being on the planet, Al."

"I know I am, babe. I love you," Alex kissed her wife and Kona went to follow her but Alex turned around and commanded her to stay.

"What, wait, your not gonna try and argue with me? Who are you and what have you done with my badass Alex Vause?"

"I'm only the sweetest to you and the kids, everyone else I'm tough as nails," Alex replied with a chuckle.

"Alright, sweetheart. Love you."

Half an hour later the two were sitting in the living room around various boxes and plates of food; they had over ordered as always but they actually finished most of it.

"How you feeling?"

"I so regret doing that, my heartburn and indigestion are so bad right now."

"I'll get you some Zantac and then we'll keep trying other methods."

After all that Piper was tired so she went to lay down in the bedroom while Alex watched TV and checked business emails, orders and inventory in the living room. She submitted orders for ingredients and packaging to meet demand for finished product and she submitted the monthly Staples.

Three hours later she went to check on her wife and sat next to her, gently touching her face until she stirred.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, you are just so beautiful when your sleeping. How's lunch sitting with you now?"

"Better now that the meds have taken effect. I'm definitely feeling more and stronger contractions so after it was done making me hate my life it does seem to have been effective."

"Want to take a hot, dirty shower?"

"Always."

"I'll get it started, you join me when you want."

Minutes later she walked into their bathroom and saw her wife's naked body behind the frosty glass, she always loved the jumble of feelings she felt when she watched her wife covered in suds and how her heart raced every time like it was the first time. She also thought how she couldn't wait to take a shower for the first time in their oversized shower with completely clear glass on two sides, multiple shower heads including a rain shower head and marble everywhere, so much of the house was about the kids but their bathroom was about fancy finishes and sex appeal. They spent a lot of money on a room only the two of them would ever use and few would ever see.

"Hi, baby," Piper said as she opened the door and kissed her wife's shoulder.

"Hi beautiful. Come here often?"

"Not really. Has anyone ever told you your a total hottie," Piper asked playing along with her wife.

"Only every girl with a cell in their body potentially attracted to women but it only matters when a certain blonde says it," she answered with a kiss to her wife's lips as she pulled her as close as she could with her wife's huge belly.

"Do I know her?"

"I think you just might," and then she started moving her lips and hands down until she steadied herself on her shower chair and her hands started toying with her swollen breasts, then gave her clit attention as it became engorged and Piper started gasping and screaming her name.

"God, Al! Oh, oh, baby don't stop ever!"

Alex's moves got harder, pulling at her clit, she could feel and smell the wetness pooling and tried not to be sad that this could be the last time she smelled the unique scent that was her wife's pussy during pregnancy. Instead she kept going, giving her wife what she wanted.

"I'm gonna come! Al, Al, Al-lexxxx! I'm cumming. Oh, oh, fuck, fuck. God, Al!"

Alex then stuck a third finger inside her wife's tight hole and felt the movements of her wife's orgasm, it was strong and hard but not hard enough because moments later she was having a second and then a third and then she was helping her wife's body come down from its aftershocks and the high and listening to her gasp for breath as she tried to stabilize her breathing, which with three nearly full term babies compromising her lung capacity was extremely difficult.

When the brunette was done giving her two more mind blowing orgasms and Alex stood back up momentarily Piper started kissing Alex and biting at her collarbone and leaving hickeys low on her neck.

"You love marking me don't you, babe."

Piper just blushed a little and shook her head yes without moving her mouth from her wife's porcelain skin.

"Not my fault your beautiful alabaster skin bruises easy and everything on you tastes so good. Your skin, your lips, your mouth and most of all your perfect pussy."

"I could say the same thing about you," Alex responded as she bit at her wife's bottom lip with the perfect amount of pressure, when she let her go the blonde's mouth found her wife's breasts her hand started running along her wife's folds, feeling how sopping wet it was already. It always amazed her how turned on her wife got purely from giving her pleasure, every time she discovered her wife's arousal after fucking her she was reminded once more she married the right person. The one person who was so turned on just from giving, who was fine whether she got hers or not. After awhile she could feel her becoming slicker and more engorged so she skipped two fingers and went straight for three, knowing exactly what it would do. Alex threw her head back and gasped from a combination of pain and ecstasy as Piper fucked her hard and in quick, fluid motions, pushing as deep inside her as she could go with only fingers, curling upwards every few motions as she felt the cum move down and explode all over her hand. She encouraged her wife to cum until she was raw as she yelled Pipes and expletives tumbled out of her mouth. When she was done the older woman embraced her wife and ran her hands along her back as the younger woman rested her head on her breast.

"I love you, Pipes. Our life is crazy and unbelievable and my life is the opposite of what I thought it would be but I love every minute of it. If you'd told me twenty years ago I was gonna have a home in the country, a wife and six kids, including a set of triplets I woulda been like, 'what the fuck are you on?'"

"I love you, Al. Same with me, twenty years ago I don't know what part woulda been most shocking off of that list."

"Probably the wife part."

"What, just cause you were the first woman I had sex with?"

"There's that and cause girls like you don't go for girls like me. You know I hate that I wasn't the only."

"Only the last really matters and you are most definitely that."

"Yeah until I die first."

"I have my great love and my kids, I never thought I'd have two sets of multiples but now I wouldn't want 2.5 kids if I was given the chance. I love having a large family, people call us crazy and they see the noise and chaos but we see the sweet cuddles and gifted beings we've been blessed with. I see myself on Christmas morning with kids everywhere and on Fourth of July with kids being crazy in the pool while you BBQ burgers and dogs. I have the kind of strong, loving, devoted marriage people dream about. The relationship that's the envy of everyone who sees it. I can't see myself as ever needing anything more in my life, well except grandkids and to have our kids find their bliss and perfect partner like we have."

"You're sweet when you wanna be, kid."

"You're saying you wouldn't feel the same exact way if I died and left you behind?"

"I don't even know what I'd do or how I'd survive. I've watched you or I've left you four more times than I ever wanted to, I don't think my heart could survive a fifth, I'm lucky that when you were in the ICU after the twins were born I didn't end up in there too. I still don't know how I didn't."

"I still can't believe we ended up here, you've told me a thousand times you would never get married, have babies or design a home but then you, we did all that. And this girl went for you cause a million things about you amaze me. Your the smartest, funniest, most completely beautiful person I've ever met. But truly, neither of us thought we'd have a wife, I never thought I'd get married period twenty years ago."

"I forget you were barely out of diapers, baby girl."

Piper shoved her wife all the while they were both laughing.

Then Alex continued, "but I wanted to lose you less. I was gonna do whatever I had to do and it helped that we had already discussed marriage and the life we wanted to have together."

"Ditto. But nothing could be more shocking than being told that you are pregnant with triplets. It's a good thing I was laying down and that it was reflected on a screen. All I could think was oh, fuck, what are we gonna do?"

"I remember you just went white and I grabbed your hand harder than ever. I just wanted to scream expletives and voice my disbelief. Minutes before I was joking about sextuplets but when higher order multiples were real it was no longer funny. And now we're trying to force them out. Those early days I was so scared that we'd go to a scan and have a baby that vanished or had no heartbeat or they would come too early and not survive."

"I know. I just hoped they were growing and they've done so amazingly well."

They kissed and then slowly got out of the shower, between sex, disabilities, the heat and three babies they weren't moving too fast over the past couple weeks luckily Kona had been watching the whole time and helped out, and toweled off then changed into cut off grey sweatpants and black tank tops.

"Our dog is such a voyeur. Logan forgot to mention that."

"But she's a good girl and truly she's doing her job, what if I fell in the bathroom, that's where most falls happen. I'm sure she wants to say geez moms every time we start having sex in the shower. She would do anything for us and she lets the kids do anything. I'm so glad we have her and the independence I've gained from her is amazing."

"Yeah and the first time we went on a jog together that was the moment I got my life back, that I didn't have to accept less because of what happened to me. And then these little parasites took up residence in my uterus and wham back to not being able to jog, and barely able to walk across the apartment."

"And you shouldn't. That's what would kill me, if something I did made you loose something you love. But I thought we discussed the parasite word, You are an amazing mom, you do what's best for them at the expense of what you want. It sucks but you can't tell me it isn't worth it," Alex answered as she held her wife close and kissed her shoulders.

"It's worth it, they measure well and are so healthy. There's nothing I wouldn't trade for you or our babies."

After a couple hours of snuggling Piper darted up after feeling a gush of fluid, after their shower sex her contractions had gotten down to five to ten minutes apart.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"I think my water just broke."

Alex looked over and saw a puddle on the comforter that they had been laying on top of, she knew her wife hadn't looked down and seen it, "I can tell. There's a puddle where you were just laying. What do you want to do?"

"Wait until the contractions are just a little closer."

"Okay."

They spent three hours changing positions, Alex massaging her, counting kicks and timing contractions until they were reliably three minutes apart before deciding to call Angie and Dr. Nickles and make the two mile trip to the hospital and at 9:30 pm they arrived at the hospital and were fast tracked to Labor and Delivery.

"Hello ladies. Let's see how far along we are. Dr. Nickles has ordered your epidural. He's about fifteen minutes away."

She felt her cervix and pushed on her belly to get an idea of placement of babies. She read the monitors on Piper and the babies.

"You are at a -2 and nearly seven centimeters. Heartbeats and blood pressure are good. Baby A is well placed for vaginal delivery and B is also head down, C is still breech, likely frank breech, which is most common. I am confident he can be delivered breech if we can't turn him. Just relax and I'll be back around in an hour."

As promised Dr. Nickles arrived twenty minutes later and he double checked everything. By the time he checked Piper she was firmly at seven. Ten minutes later her epidural was placed, Alex nervous the whole time and glaring at him as if to say, 'don't you dare hurt my baby girl' and 'if you fuck up and mess up my wife's damaged spine I will tear you limb for limb.'

"How do you feel?"

"I never wanted to have an epidural but they're pretty awesome. I can just relax."

"Good. Your gonna need all the energy you can get. How many years until we get a full night sleep again?"

"It might be awhile. The six of them will color on the walls, break stuff, come into our room at all hours and then once we get them out of childhood, they'll stay out past curfew and we won't be able to stop the nervous energy but its worth it, right Al?"

"Totally. Things are replaceable, walls can be painted. Diane's door was always open, no matter how exhausted she was whenever I needed or wanted her she was there. And I'm sure I gave her a few heart attacks as a teen and then an adult thanks to my chosen first career. I never want my kids to feel like I'm too busy or too tired. And I'm sure if that whole you reap what you sow thing comes true for us then we are in for serious trouble."

"Oh, I know. But we'll still love them just like Diane still loved you."

An hour and a half later she was at eight centimeters and baby A was at zero station. A quick half hour later Piper buzzed a nurse because she was feeling the urge to push and minutes later two nurses, Angie and Dr. Nickles rushed in, the doctor did the exam since he was the lead on her case.

"You are at a ten, fast track an OR five minutes ago," he yelled at the nurses. That order set off a flurry around the hospital and its adjoining children's hospital, they had been on an alert from the moment Piper called and said she was in labor and really since she hit 32 weeks. They had been rehearsing it since it became a realistic possibility when the blonde hit 30 weeks. Before that they had been rehearsing various scenarios from the time she hit 20 weeks, if it could possibly have happened they ran and reran the scenario until the teams assigned to her case could assist in the delivery in their sleep. Luckily they had put a hold on an OR when she was admitted.


	61. Precious Hearts

Fifteen minutes later Piper was in the OR and the team for each baby, Dr. Nickles, Angie, their assistants, nurses for Piper and an anesthesiology team. Most important to the blonde, the only one who mattered, was the presence of the older brunette in full scrubs.

"Hi baby. You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world. It's not easy but worth the struggle," she told her wife with a kiss, "Your so beautiful my sweet girl, ready to have these babies? Cause I sure am."

"This whole hive of activity is so overwhelming. There must be twenty people in here not counting us. I'm kinda starting to get scared."

"Shush my princess. It's all good, its all okay. Everything is going to be fine. This is the third delivery we've been through, each one so different from the others but what's the same is how it feels the moment we touch our babies for the first time. You can do this, you are so strong. I love you so much. Whatever you need me to do, just tell me," she whispered as she ran her fingers through her wife's hair and then bent down and kissed the top of her head, then her temple.

"I love you so much baby. I couldn't do this if you weren't by my side."

"I'm sure you could but I wouldn't want you to. I belong by your side, snuggling you and the six greatest things to ever happen to me, our beautiful babies. You all have the purest hearts and I don't know how I deserve any of you."

Five minutes later she was ready to push and ten minutes into August 1st Piper gave birth to a screaming, pink blonde haired baby girl who was set on her chest with a blanket across her body.

"Hi, little girl. I'm your mommy. Momma's right you do look just like me. Hi beautiful. You got some lungs on you."

"Yeah just like mommy, your beautiful and you can scream like a banshee."

"Really you turn to sarcasm the moment you meet our new daughter?"

"It worked on her mother. But no I love her so much. Show me your pretty face baby girl," she pulled the blanket down slightly and ran a finger across her cheek like she had done with her wife so many times in an attempt to swallow up her tears and as she realized just how much this tiny girl looked like the woman she loved, now she knew how her wife must have felt when she looked at Charlie and then the twins for the first time.

"Don't cry sweet girl, I know your cold and scared, you just squeezed yourself out of a vagina and you don't know where you are. I'm your momma and your in a delivery room and you'll be warm soon. I love you, you are the most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen."

"Prettier than me?"

"She barely edged you out but your still my precious sweet princess."

Minutes later the team assigned to Baby A swooped in and took the baby to check her over and make sure she was stable.

Baby A was four pounds, twelve ounces and 17.25 inches, she was nearly the size of a singleton at her gestation and she had now been wheeled out of the OR in an isolette on the way to the NICU.

Minutes later Piper again felt the urge to push and ten minutes later at 12:42 a.m. she gave birth to a tiny girl who wasn't as pink as her sister, her extremities were blue and skin ashy, but she was no less vocal. She had the same dark, curly hair as the twins and the couple couldn't tell it yet but she would have the same blue-green eyes as her three oldest siblings, only she wouldn't loose them as the months wore on.

"Hi there, my sweet baby. I love you. Your our youngest daughter so your gonna have to be tough but you have my DNA and as close to a mix with your momma as possible so you'll be fine, even when your fighting over dolls, mirrors and clothes. I always wondered what it would look like if your momma and I could make a baby the usual way but now that I look at you, I don't wonder that anymore. Cause you look like a mix of the two of us. Doesn't she Al?"

"Let me see this little princess," Alex pushed the blanket aside, "She does look like a combination of us. Your our little Alex Jr., aren't you? Hi Allie," the baby reached a tiny hand out towards her momma when she used the name Allie.

"I think she likes it. Hi, Alexandra Elizabeth Jane. Hi sweetie. You are so tiny, precious little one. Baby, who do you think was smaller at birth, Allie here or Dela?"

"Her," she answered pointing at the baby in her wife's arms.

"I think her name is longer than she is but she'll grow into it right?"

"Definitely," she kissed the little girl as a nurse came to take her away, they didn't get as long with the tiny girl, the medical team was nervous about her condition. Allie needed a little oxygen and then she pinked up and started wailing even louder, as if that was possible. She weighed three pounds, four ounces and was 16.5 inches, slightly larger than the ultrasound estimates but not by much, yet it still made her moms very happy even though she was considered very low birth weight, and once she was stabilized she too was taken out of the room in an isolette to join her sister in the NICU.

Five minutes after Allie was led out of the room the doctors worked to turn baby C and they were successful but the pushing with him was so long that Piper almost gave in before she finally felt the burning sensation she knew well and got her second wind and at 1:45 a.m. their youngest child was born, slightly ashy and not moving much but as soon as his mouth was clear he screamed and moved his hands and legs like crazy. Alex looked down as his body emerged, momentarily worried that the tech got it wrong and the baby was really a girl because telling the sexes of multiples was difficult but when the baby was all out she saw that he was very much a boy.

"Hey babe, we have another son! Hi there cutie," Alex said as the baby was placed on her wife's chest.

"You say that like you were worried he might not be."

"Honestly I was, ultrasounds are wrong with multiples all the time and our kids all accepted everything being the older siblings of triplets entailed and the only thing they asked for was a baby brother and to be honest my baby boy is becoming more of a little man every day and I wanted another baby boy. I love my girls but I don't understand them like you do but my boy and I have this amazing relationship."

"I was worried too, even though it was clear on every ultrasound. Look at all that light brown hair. Our kids sure do come out with a full head of hair."

"I know and I'm glad, baldness makes babies look more like aliens. I mean I'm not glad for you and your heartburn, that makes me hurt for you."

"Not gonna argue there but you know all babies look like aliens to you until one looked like you and then the woman you love."

"Yeah its true they are the cutest thing in the world when they are yours and anyone who doesn't agree is more blind than I am."

"Totally."

Way too quickly a nurse took the little boy away and to join his sisters in the NICU. He weighed 4 pounds nine ounces even and was seventeen inches.

After stitching Piper's tears they wheeled her back into her room where she quickly fell asleep with Alex laying in bed beside her and carefully cuddling with her sore wife. They woke up just before lunch that afternoon, Alex watched her wife finally start to stir.

"How are you?"

"I have stiches on my pussy, I'm wearing a diaper and my tits are sore as hell. My abdomen hurts worse than it ever has."

"So shitty?"

"To say the least."

"If I told you that you look beautiful would you believe me?"

"I would tell you to go fuck yourself."

"That's all I'll be doing for the next two months anyway. Besides, fuck you is like our way of saying I love you too much. Cause we're more messed up than anybody knows."

"Yup, everybody sees the sweetness they don't see how our baggage matches with the other one's perfectly in both the good and bad ways, it enables us to love each other as we are."

"Okay, how about I'm really proud of you, kid. Whenever I think you couldn't amaze me more, there you go. Cause you did it, you got the delivery you wanted. And we have three more beautiful babies. Want to go see them after lunch? We still have two babies to name."

"Oh yeah."

After lunch and a shower the two women headed up to the NICU and each got three wristbands that went along with their three babies. They were led into a room with three incubators. The nurse assigned to the triplets remembered them from before.

"Hi ladies! I didn't know these babies were yours! How are your twins doing?"

"They are doing well. They still have delays, barring any actual diagnoses they're getting one more state funded year of occupational, physical and speech therapy. Dela is on the small side, gets simple colds twice as bad as other kids and has an emergency inhaler but she actually swims and plays sports alongside her peers. She just started playing tiny tots soccer in addition to tiny tots t-ball and her sister is a dancer and gymnast. She is such a scrappy little girl and she has two older siblings as protectors. We did recently have to get her glasses, which was a likely combo of genes and prolonged oxygen exposure. They are black plastic 'like momma's' as she says. We got them the best therapists we could find, just like I did for Alex."

"I can always tell the scrappy ones and she was the scrappiest I've ever seen and it helps to have strong parents who fight like hell and you guys sure do. Now your new trio. They are doing fairly well, given being underweight for gestation premature multiples. They all have challenges. Baby A is on CPAP but she's breathing pretty well. Her temperature has been quite constant and we're giving her tube feeds for now but we anticipate having her on bottles in the next day or so. Now Baby B is struggling a little more, she's on CPAP and she's set off monitors a few times, she might have a mild heart valve defect, there's a valve in her heart that didn't close, and a possible minor structural defect or a hole in her heart but we've started her on meds while we wait for a pediatric cardiologist to examine her. She also has an elevated bilirubin level, so we might have to put her under the lights but you've been through jaundice before. She definitely had severe IUGR. She also has a grade 1 brain bleed, most likely it will resolve on its own. She is surprisingly stable for a tiny baby with so many serious medical conditions. Your son is having a lot of trouble with his temperatures and we had to put him on a ventilator when he turned blue. His glucose and bilirubin are off so we're watching him closely. Boys don't do as well as girls in the NICU, as you'll quickly learn."

"But he'll be okay, right?"

"Most likely. He's already responding well to the treatments we've been giving to him. They are fighters and remarkably stable given their medical conditions. Do these babies have names?"

"One of them. Baby B is Alexandra Elizabeth Jane. Alex Jr./AJ or Allie. We have a list of names, we were waiting to meet them."

"That's so cute!"

"Just cause I'm married to a woman doesn't mean I can't name my baby after the person I love."

"I totally agree with you. Let me know when you decide on the other two babies' names and if the babies do well through the night you might get to hold them tomorrow."

When the nurse left the women alone with their babies Alex turned to her wife, "So what do you think about this little princess? Is she a Josephine? I still think Elsie is adorable. All I care is that her second middle name is Ophelia."

"Of course, sweetheart, even if I didn't spend months thinking how beautiful it is I would still say yes. You would do anything for me, to make me feel better, and you don't ask for much. Your so giving."

"And you would do anything for me and to make me feel better. The one thing I want more than anything is for my babies to never feel pain and if they do that I can trade places with them."

"I love that about you. I think Josie is just as cute and Josephine on a woman growing up would be wonderful and everyone can say it, unlike Eloise. And then she would have our first choice middle names. Josephine Scarlett Ophelia. What do you think Josie? Do you like that?"

The girl turned her head and opened her crystal blue eyes. They had seen some of the most beautiful bodies of water on the planet but that was nothing in comparison to the crystal ocean blue eyes of their new daughter.

"My God, Al! Those eyes are so beautiful!"

"And those golden curls! Our girls all have wavy curls, I love them! They got that from the donor and I'm so grateful."

"That's right! He did have wavy hair. We always had to work to make our hair have wavy curls, our girls were of course born with them. Remember how we used to have fights over the curling iron?"

"Yes, until we decided to travel with two of them. Femme appearing lesbian life problems, right?"

"Yup. Early on most of our fights were when we were getting ready to go out over makeup and hair stuff. At least we know the solution to those fights for when our girls have them, four words, get-your-own-shit."

"Funny, Pipes. Maybe say it without the word shit."

"You think our kids weren't born knowing their mommies have dirty mouths?"

"God, I hope not."

Alex chuckled then put an arm around her wife and kissed her ear before changing the subject, "so this precious little guy, what's his name? Do you think Tobias Wilder fits him? Or do you still like Arthur Matthew? Are you in love with Sebastian still?"

"I'm still between Arthur and Tobias. I've actually fell out of love with Sebastian. I still love Nathan, maybe that can be his second middle name. Do you think Charlie will feel left out cause all his little siblings have two middle names?"

"We didn't think of it when we were having him and his name was perfect as is, although I wish I knew Asher would become a top three name, or we probably would have thought of two for him. I still think Tobias is better. I just think its so cute on a little boy and still fits a man. And I want Wilder to fit him so bad."

"Guess its a good thing you didn't yell out an author's name who would make a shitty baby name."

"Lucky me you were wearing that hideous top and leggings. Your so stylish and the one night you fail horribly is when you meet your soulmate. Irony at its finest, babe."

"Well, I didn't expect that."

"But yet somehow that seemed like a good idea of what to wear job hunting?! You silly girl."

"Your lucky I love you, even when your cocky and tease me."

"Let's say I still saw the potential underneath those hideous clothes."

"I knew you were undressing me with your eyes!"

"And you weren't?"

"Why do you think I didn't turn and leave as quickly as I walked in?"

"I had an idea. So do we have a little Toby or Wilder? Tobias Wilder Nathan does have a nice ring to it."

"Tobias. Hi Toby. Hi little man, what is wrong with your little lungs? I hope your not getting pneumonia but even if you are getting sick we'll be right there with you the whole time, little buddy. My little Wilder, I'll let momma explain it when your feeling better."

"Oh I love telling our babies the fairy tale of how a rebel and a heart breaker met a princess who would get the one thing so many wanted but she never gave, her whole heart and how she made the princess fall in love with her and never gave up, even when she wanted to, until she put a ring on her hand. The beginning of their beginning."

They sat there for a few more minutes and then took a picture of each baby, told the nurses their names and went back to the room to text their friends. The next morning Heather came by the hospital with the kids and breakfast from IHOP.

"Oh you so know us!"

"Hospital food is gross and I know what you and the kids love. Mia and Lily wanted to come but I told them the babies were too tiny to have other kids visit them so they made you guys cards and drew pictures for the babies. Besides, they have tennis camp this morning. And they told me to tell you they hope they eat good and take their gummies. We give them gummy vitamins and tell them its special candy to help them grow big and strong."

"Cute. Tell them thanks."

After they finished breakfast the kids were excited to meet their new siblings and Heather joined the family. The nurses all cooed over the twins. Wilder had developed pneumonia over night and they put him on medication. He fought like hell and even had to be resuscitated once but at five days old he finally got the upper hand and four days later was back to normal for a late preterm baby. Josie improved so much that when they went back later that night Alex got to do kangaroo care with her. Allie was still being closely monitored and she had been placed under lamps for her jaundice.

At thirteen days old Josie went home and at sixteen days Wilder went home and finally after buying a purple Coccoro convertible car seat, which was rated for three pound babies although she was two and a half inches too short for the seat, they got to take 3 pound, 5 ounce Allie home with her brother. Allie's heart condition was improving, a pediatric cardiologist would watch her closely through her infancy and her bleed would resolve itself over her early days. Two days later, Josie had to be brought back to the NICU with Necrotizing Enterocolitis, a intestinal disease that damaged her bowel wall and required antibiotics, X-rays and tube feeds, she spent three days fighting the disease before finally being well enough to take bottles of breast milk and a day later she went home for good.


	62. Biology Doesn't Matter

The week after the triplets were released from the hospital was rough going for the couple who had three preemies with reflux who cried all the time.

One afternoon, a couple days before moving day the frustration and lack of sleep got the best of Piper and she started crying while holding a red faced Josie who's extremities were curled into her body. She thought of last time she got like this and the fear and pain of rushing her daughter to the Children's ER was still too fresh. Alex had finally gotten Allie to sleep, although she was still whimpering as sleep overtook her, and was putting her in the bassinet while Wilder fought against his swaddle, even though it was one of the short list of things that comforted the babies.

"C'mon Tobias Wilder. Be a good boy. I just put your sister down," this was when she looked over at her wife and daughter and realized they were both bawling their eyes out, "Looks like I got bigger shit to deal with, your mother appears to be losing it. And your sister has been crying for fifteen minutes. I'm surprised she has gas in the tank still to throw a fit."

Alex walked back to where her wife was on the bed with Josie resting on her shoulder, "What's wrong my precious girl? Come here," Alex sat next to her and held her arm out until Piper shifted the baby onto her lap and laid her head on the brunette's chest. Alex rubbed her hand up and down her back and kissed her head, "Talk to me, Pipes."

"I don't know why your still here. Your babies were so easy, even Dela was easy compared to these hellions who puke like they are possessed by a demon. I've tried everything and nothing works. They are always so distressed, It's not like I'm an inexperienced new mother. But these babies are getting the best of me."

"I'm here because I'm in love with you, so very in love. After all these years just as in love as the moment I first fell for you. And I love the babies, they are so beautiful. They aren't yours and the older three aren't mine, no Pipes, all six of them are ours. If our family has a motto its that biology doesn't matter and love is everything. And we both know we have so much love that its a wonder our hearts don't burst. Are these babies difficult, yes. But do you blame them? They have reflux, colic and they're tiny newborns who need their mommies and don't understand why we can't give them our undivided attention. At least with the twins there were two of them and two of us. We are horribly outnumbered and we will figure out how to manage that. We will figure out what works and they will outgrow the puking, the gas and the reflex. Maybe we should listen to Marley, she is our LC and night nanny, and Alissa and you could change your diet and see if it helps. Their little digestive systems are immature and then if they're struggling from exposure to food they can't handle it makes it worse. We'll work this out, you and me and them. Because you are my love and those babies have a piece of me so much deeper than biology. I love you," Alex added with a kiss as she smoothed her fingers through her wife's sweaty blonde hair.

"Really?"

"Yes really, silly girl. I never thought I would be a mother and then we brought six amazing human beings into this world and being a mother has quickly become everything that matters. I couldn't imagine not being a wife and mother. I used to never let a girl stay to night and never allow my heart to get involved, that was my motto. Now, when I roll over at night there's a baby who looks just like my wife sleeping in the bassinet next to me. I'm so blessed, we are. Why don't you take a shower and take a nap and I will take care of the babies. I'll put them in their swings and if I need help the toddlers love playing mommies' helpers. I'll wake you up when dinner's ready if you don't wake up on your own first."

Piper finally stirred and kissed her wife on the mouth, "I love you baby. Thanks so much. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to, you gave birth to these six amazing little people. I owe you eternally just for that. I love you, get some rest," Alex kissed her wife and then watched as the younger woman grabbed fresh clothes and her favorite fluffy towel and headed into the bathroom and started the shower. This was when she finally picked up the tiny blonde who was trying to gum at her fist.

"You want a pacifier little JoJo? It's much more satisfying and fits in your tiny mouth so much better. But its our secret, if your mother saw me give you this before two months old she would kill me. And that wouldn't be any good for any of us, now would it?"

Alex didn't like to admit that she was a total sap when it came to the seven most important beings in the universe but she couldn't really deny it either. She would do anything to have them always be happy and never feel pain or heartbreak and if that meant sneaking the occasional pacifier to her newborns or a lollipop or juice outside of breakfast time to her toddlers she did. What she didn't know is that her wife already knew and thought it was cute, that it made fall more in love with the older woman.

"C'mon you little troublemaker. Making your mommy cry, what am I going to do with you? Your lucky you are cute, like mother like daughter. You owe your continued existence in my world to your beautiful blue eyes and that golden hair. I can't wait till you learn how to smile, then my life will really be over. But then again, you had me wrapped around your little finger from the moment I first saw that cute little face on a screen. You want your swing or the Mamaroo?"

She grabbed the wireless screen for the baby monitor, made sure the camera pointed at the other two babies and carried Josie out to where Charlie was watching a movie and playing with Lego's, she put the girl in her Mamaroo, plugged in her iPhone and turned on the tiny blonde's favorite setting.

"Hey bud, having fun?"

"Yes. Look wha I billed!"

She looked around at all the things he had built on the floor, "These are awesome! Are you gonna be an engineer?"

"Maybe or a composer."

"You are a creative little boy. You wanna help momma watch your sister? I'll give you a lollipop!"

"Okay."

Alex kissed the top of his head and took the monitor with her to the kitchen. She checked on the roast chicken and roasted veggies and started some homemade mashed potatoes and brown gravy and added organic chicken broth. Then pulled out some dinner rolls. When she was done she poked her head out of the kitchen and could see Charlie playing with a Lego plane near his sister.

"Charles Asher! Get over here!"

He ran out with the plane still in his hand, "Wha momma?"

"I know you want to play with your little sister but if she gets a hold of it and puts it in her mouth she could choke."

"I wasn't tiyna hurt her. I love sissy!"

"I know, baby. It'll be a few years yet before she can play with Legos. But you can play with her toys. Play with her rattles and help her learn to reach for safe toys and track them. Then when they're a bit older you can teach the babies how to build with blocks."

"And knock them down!?"

"You are such an older brother."

"That part fun!"

"True. Your silly, just like your mommy. You thirsty?"

"Yeah."

"You want a sippy cup of water or pouch of fruit water?"

"Fruit water, peeze."

Alex got a pouch of organic grape water out of the fridge and put the straw in then handed it to the boy.

"You want some crackers?"

"Wiz?"

"Sure," she went into the cabinet and got him four crackers, "You want peanut butter?"

"Yes, momma."

She went into the fridge and got out the peanut butter. After their snack she looked at her boy, "I'm gonna go check on the twins and mommy, why don't you go play with your sister, remember what I told you," she told her son sternly as she picked him up and gave him kisses and tickles before setting him down. Fifteen minutes later she came back out into the living room with Allie who had been stirring and put the girl in a Mamaroo next to her sister. Half an hour later, dinner was ready and the big kids were washing their hands while Alex woke up her wife.

"Hey babe. Time to wake up."

"How long have I been asleep," she asked as she turned around.

"A couple hours. How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in months. I needed that, baby. How were the babies?"

"Good. The girls are in the living room in their little rockers and Wilder is in the bassinet still. He stayed asleep the whole time. Josie was just chilling, I'm still teaching Charlie how to play with the babies, he was a baby when the twins were born but this time he's a little kid. He's starting to get it. He was playing with one of their rattles when I came into the living room to put Allie down."

"He loves being a big brother. I swear he was born for it. The twins would rather play amongst themselves."

"Soon enough they'll have their own interests and friends, they already do. They have a built in best friend, they can teach the baby girls so much just by their example. I hope Allie and Josie are best friends like Mila and Dela."

"Me too. And I hope even though they are four and a half years apart that the boys can be best friends. I'll be right there. I got Wilder."

"Okay."

Minutes later Piper and their youngest child came into the dining room, she put the boy down in his rock 'n' play next to his sisters in theirs and Alex handed her a glass of lemonade and a plate of food. The family talked about what they had done that day and how excited they were to move into the house on Saturday as they cleared their plates and all got seconds. The older kids helped clear the table while Piper got ready to give the triplets their dinner. After the table was clear Alex came out to the living room to help her wife with babies and to log who fed where and for how long.

Friday night the family watched a movie on the couch and ate pizza with chocolate milk for the kids, beer for Alex and organic root beer for Piper. That afternoon they took the babies out of the house for the first time to see the finished house. They had appointments with the baby proofer, the cable company and a final check with the security people, they had state of the art security to the point of what most would call excessive but nobody knew the lengths the man who was after them would potentially go. So they had a steel fence that could be electrified, the most sensitive motion activated alarm on the market and cameras all around the property and house. They had a password protected gate with a camera.

Piper tandem wore the girls and Alex wore Wilder as they walked through the house, Alex teared up and turned to Piper, "It's so perfect. It's everything I wanted for you and the kids."

"It's so beautiful. I can't wait to watch our kids grow up here. To see the babies have all their firsts, to see the older three have firsts of their own."

"I look at this house and it means giving them a million things I never had. They won't have to move ever again, until they leave for college. A house and yard that will grow with them."

"I had a house growing up but it was so cold. This house will be warm and full of so much love."

"Yes. Tomorrow can't come soon enough."

"No, it can't. What do you kids think?"

"I love it! She maked my pirate room perfect!"

"I love it," Mila added and her sister joined her.

"Ca-we pay on sing set?"

"Sure, only for a few minutes though."

The couple finished looking over the main level of the house. They relaxed on the huge sectional with its chaise lounge and made sure the elevator worked before going outside and watching their kids climbing and sliding like the wild kids they are.

"Which of these insane creatures we gave life to will be first to break a bone on this thing?"

"Oh don't even go there, Pipes. I can't even think of one of our kids feeling that pain. Its hard enough to think of you feeling that pain cause of me. But I'm going with Dela. She doesn't know she's tiny and she's crazier than the other five. She is fearless and I love that about her."

"Me too. We both were so fearful growing up, I don't know where she gets it. She's gonna do amazing things. Not that they all won't but she's so strong willed and doesn't know the word quit."

"True, that's how we survived and same with her. Come on kids, we gotta get back to the apartment and finish packing but we'll be back in the morning. You have an early bedtime tonight cause we have to be back here by eight in the morning."

After their movie and ice cream cones they put the kids to bed then carried the babies to bed, while Piper got them settled Alex started humming around the bathroom, minutes later the blonde came into the room.

"Oh you started the shower sweetheart! You are the best wife ever."

"You say that like there was any competition."

"True, but that's how I know your the best. I think even little Josie is having a good night, she definitely needs to sleep by herself or she'll wake the other two up. No wonder they would all start off starting from where she was in utero, she is the instigator."

"She's a little troublemaker, just like a certain other blonde I know and love. Stinker. Firecracker."

"Yes, stinker and firecracker is right. But we'll keep her, right?"

"Of course. I can't say I didn't get exactly what I asked for when I got her. She is one hundred ten percent her mother."

"Sure is and Allie is still fifty-fifty. Don't know how but she is. And I love it!"

"Me too, let's get to sleep babe, we need as much as we can get."

"Night, I love you, Al," she said with a kiss as she turned around and snuggled against her wife's body.

A week later the family had settled into their new house, the kids swam everyday and the couple could run their business from anywhere and since pulling the kids out of the backyard before bedtime was next to impossible they ran it from their patio with the babies in a playpen or their rock 'n' plays, they ordered a second Nuna play yard because they loved the first one so much. The family even ate all their meals on the patio, winter in New England was beautiful but always came too soon. After all six kids were asleep the couple took the baby monitor screen and skinny dipped in the hot tub, this was when they could enjoy the yard themselves. The first night Piper laid against Alex, who had a protective arm wrapped around her as the two looked up at the stars.

"I never thought I'd love living in the country but I also never knew there were this many stars."

"Me neither. It's so beautiful. And that's a word I never knew was in my vocabulary. It makes me think of my mom and I know somewhere in the midst of all that's above us she's there."

"For sure. I see her in the kids and if there's an explanation for Allie I know it's gotta be her creating the one thing we wanted but could never be possible. Then I think of how we were on the patio at our first house and trying to name our business and coming up with all these crazy ideas while watching the fireflies. We couldn't imagine what that baby would become or how our family would grow. We had so many hopes and dreams and we made it our checklist."

"That's the only thing that makes sense. We voiced so many things in that house and created so much. I miss it sometimes but this is everything I never knew I wanted."

"Me too."

They laid there until the babies cried for their ten pm feeding.

"Well time to milk the cow," Alex teased and Piper splashed her so hard water hit her face and then laughed.

"You have a thing for calling me a cow don't you?"

"I might. What are you gonna do about it?"

"C'mon queen of the spreadsheet. The cow wouldn't know who goes where if you weren't the only person on the planet who is more OCD than me. If I thought you meant it then I'd leave you out here but I don't," she teased as she helped her wife out of the spa and wrapped her in a towel while she grabbed her own. After they fed the babies they went to sleep for two hours before they woke up for a feed and then another three. They slept for a little over an hour and a half before the toddlers woke up and wanted to watch cartoons while Piper fed the babies breakfast. The kids helped entertain whatever baby or babies weren't being fed so Alex could log their feeds, when the babies were back in their bassinets they turned to the kids.

"Aunties are coming over this afternoon, including Auntie Lauren, and Chloe and Ashlin. Hannah and her boyfriend and brother might stop by too. And the kids of course."

The kids were so happy and the couple could tell they were trying not to squeal in happiness, knowing the consequences of waking the babies.

"They are coming over at 1 and staying until 5. You gotta remind the kids they can't touch the babies and that their hands are clean. Why is this important, Charlie?"

"Cause the babies moon sysems don wok rite and dey can get sick easy."

"Girls, is he right?"

"Yes. And gone-ups too, ite?"

"Yes, but they can hold the babies if their hands are clean. That's one time you can question adults, politely though kids!"

They all shook their heads and then got kisses from their mommies.

After breakfast they printed out the house rules with a bold line that said PREEMIES LIVE HERE, "No fevers, sore throats or cold symptoms for you or anyone in your household within twenty-four hours and let us know if you have been exposed within the past seven days. All children and adults must be able to prove they are fully vaccinated, including influenza for all and whooping cough boosters for adults. No exposure to smoking of any kind. Please put booties over shoes inside and replace when going between outside and inside. Use hand sanitizer upon entrance and wash hands before touching a baby. No unattended children in house."

They hung the paper up inside the door, by the shoe rack and by the door that led outside.

"Is this too much," Piper asked worriedly.

"For our babies' health nothing is too much. At least everyone coming are used to the rules with the twins and we had to be even stricter with them."

"True. It's just you know how I always worry what people will think about me."

"It's one of your many incurable conditions but I love you anyway, darling."

At twelve thirty Lisa, Heather and Jamie came over with Mia and Lily to help the couple get the table of food ready and so Jamie could start the grill. Jamie brought them outfits for the babies. Minutes behind them were Chloe and Ashlin, the latter of whom FaceTimed with the nurses from the NICU for a few minutes, showing them the babies' growth. Next to arrive were Juli, Violet and the kids with the potato and macaroni salads. While the kids made a beeline for the swing set Juli made one for Allie, of all their friends she had spent the most time around the triplets because she had been coming over once a week to give progress reports and she instantly bonded with the tiny girl. Lisa loved that there was finally another little boy to snuggle in their friend group and would spend most of the party holding Wilder. Then Lauren and her boyfriend arrived, followed closely by Rachel, Amy and their kids. Just before the burgers were ready Hannah, her brother and boyfriend arrived. They had enough time to give the adults a tour of the house, only showing them the nursery from the doorway since Chloe, Marley and the couple were the only people allowed inside.

When everyone was seated around the patio furniture and extra beach chairs Piper got everyone's attention as she stood beside her wife, with an arm pulling her as close as she could with Josie in her sling across the older blonde's chest.

"So we told you guys that we invited you over here this afternoon to show you our beautiful new house and babies and to thank you all for your love, support and prayers over these past months and for your patience, since these precious babies arrived and we've been understandably preoccupied with their needs and housebound. And we did but we have another reason too, Alex would you like to tell them, baby?"

"As you all know circumstances at the time dictated that we had to have a quick courthouse wedding nearly six years ago and it was always our intention to one day have the big white wedding I know my wife grew up dreaming about and the one I always wanted to give her. But creating our family was more important, time wasn't on our side and we knew there would be time for the big wedding later. It kept getting put off until I knew something else would always be more important because that was how we both are, always putting others first from the time we were young. So, I would like to announce that on her birthday I asked her to marry me again and she said yes. We are announcing this now because a week ago we got my custom designed anniversary band and because we have a place finally. We are having our big wedding in April or first weekend of May 2023 in the Clearwater Beach, Florida area. And Aunties we would like to ask you all to be our best women."

Everybody applauded and they heard a chorus of yeses and of courses from all the aunties.

"Oh and Amber and her boys will be there! She is rounding out our best women. And of course our kids will be the ring bearers and flower girls. And the festivities will start Thursday and end with a Sunday brunch."

Everyone was excited about the coming event and to help the couple organize it and to be a part of them renewing their vows.


	63. Lucky Woman

**A/N: This is a two part chapter, it got a little long so I cut it in two.**

That Saturday morning Rachel picked up Charlie. After hugging her son, Alex turned to her friend, "Are you sure you don't mind picking the girls up from their playdate?"

"Not one bit. Are you excited to give Piper her big present?"

"Totally. I've owned it for two weeks, I just want to pick it up from Lisa and Heather's house, we picked it up three days ago. I'm gonna let her sleep, Lisa's gonna come and then pick it up from their house then make it home before 8 am. I hope it goes that seamlessly anyway but with us things rarely do. I just hope she doesn't kill me when she finds out where the money came from. She hates when I spend money from our account with the settlement money, especially on the things we want. I mean yeah it benefits the kids in the end but its still a nice extra. But she believes that if we don't spend it then the things we went through to get it never happened but somehow its okay to spend away on the kids. On a big house and their education and extracurriculars. We deserve that money too. I keep telling her nothing can take away what happened that day, we earned every cent, and denial definitely won't benefit the strength of us as a couple or our family."

"Piper loves you. You spoil her. I admire your love and strength. She might be mad but we've known you guys for five years and you've forgiven things we never would have and that's just the things you'll tell us about," Rachel added as she hugged her friend.

Alex headed into the house and found her wife in their bedroom with Allie laying across her chest, sleeping through a fussy Wilder's noises.

Alex whispered as she rocked him gently, "Shush Wy. Go to sleep, you aren't supposed to be up for fifteen minutes."

The boy's blue eyes opened and he looked right at his momma.

"Okay, I'll pick you up, you spoiled little boy, just like your mother those baby blues have me wrapped around your little finger," she said softly as she reached into the bassinet and held the bundle close. Alex cuddled up next to Piper for the last few minutes before their 1pm feed. When Piper woke up to her arm feeling heavy and a crying baby laying against her shoulder she had no idea what was weighing her down, until she saw the most adorable sight of her wife in a similar position resting her head on her arm.

"Hey baby. Time to wake up," she said as she attempted to move her arm and force her wife's head to move.

"Hey Pipes. I was trying to keep Wilder asleep and I guess I must have fell asleep myself."

"Its okay. I needed another dose of adorable in my life. I like being the only person in the world who knows badass, cocky Alex Vause likes to snuggle."

"Your a lucky woman. I love snuggling you, before you I didn't snuggle girls and the last thing I wanted was to be snuggled. But when I'm touching you I feel safe and I was sure that was something I was sure I would never feel in my life again after what happened."

"I love being that. No matter what danger existed outside the space we inhabited I felt safe, it would make no sense to anybody else but I don't care about them."

"And that is why we are going to be married for a hundred more years."

"Then I really would be a lucky woman."

Alex just looked the blonde up and down and chuckled, "I will always be the luckier woman to call you mine. I love you babe but we are testing the boundaries of our starving preemies' patience. Maybe we can discuss how lucky we both are when these little ones are down for their afternoon nap, in their rock 'n' plays in the nursery."

"Really?"

"Oh yes," Alex set Wilder on the bed and kissed her wife, tracing her tongue against her lips until the blonde allowed it entrance for a brief moment before pulling away.

"That kind of talking, I see. I like that kind of talking, a lot. But their crying does unsexy things to my tits. We will finish this later, Al, promise."

The two worked together to get the babies fed, changed and put to sleep, Alex volunteered to stay back in the nursery until the last baby was fast asleep and she made sure the camera was pointing on their babies. She started to ask if her wife was ready but came into the room to Piper wearing a red and pink teddy with a plunging neckline that revealed the curve of her ass and her mouth dropped to the floor.

"You like? I was going to give it to you at the end of the night but then you put your tongue in my mouth and the time table got moved up."

"Oh, God, yes. I will put the babies down every time if this is what I return to."

"That could be arranged but I would miss putting them to bed after awhile. And the element of surprise would be lost, and that would be no fun."

Alex came over to her wife and pulled her close, "You will never learn when to stop talking, kid."

"Sorry," Piper said softly as she closed the space between them and maneuvered herself onto her wife's lap, she felt her wife's hands dip lower as the kiss got steamier. When the older woman realized the skimpy lingerie was all she was wearing and instead of breaking contact she pinched her ass causing Piper to gasp hard.

"I was trying to keep from breaking from those sexy pink lips of yours."

"I find its helpful to not die from lack of oxygen, cause if I use all my ability to hold my breath kissing the lips on your gorgeous face then I won't be able to kiss you on your other set of sexy red lips."

"Happy birthday to me. And I haven't even had my cake yet."

"We have two lovely uninterrupted hours of baby triplets sleeping ahead of us, maybe three if we get lucky."

"God, I hope they sleep cause right now I want to ravage their mother," she said with a sultry tone as she gently pushed the straps down her wife's shoulders and then laid her on the bed, "You can tell me when anytime. You don't have to do anything you aren't ready for."

"I don't buy new lingerie cause I don't want sex. I also don't forget to put the matching see through undies on cause I don't plan on making you eat me out as soon as possible."

Alex gave the blonde that look that said she just nearly spontaneously combusted.

"Do I need to get you a fire extinguisher," Piper asked as she overpowered her wife and the two were sitting face to face.

"No I'm plenty wet after that little added detail."

"Are you complaining," she asked as she drug her nails down her body to her jeans and unbuttoned them, pushing her fingers inside.

"Oh never, babe," she answered as she let Piper pull her pants off and then her white t-shirt, watching her lick her lips as the older woman sat in front of her in matching green and black bra and panty set. Piper smirked and then closed the space between the two as Alex gently slid her wife onto her back, a delicate dance they had long ago perfected.

Alex slid her tongue into the blondes mouth as she slid a leg in between her wife's legs, making contact with the dripping moisture she discovered. The blonde started to grind against the leg as she in a quick move snapped off her bra and pulled it off, she could feel the smirk come across her wife's face, a move the woman had taught her, one she had sucked at initially and she was sure she would never figure out. Alex moved her mouth down her neck to her collarbone as her fingers found her wife's slit and her engorged clit, sliding her fingers along the slick folds, pushing her leg in harder. She removed her leg as a small gush escaped from her wife and gently pushed two fingers into her, she heard a gasp come from the blonde and her back curve off the bed.

"You like that?"

"So much. Go deeper, I want to feel you in me for days."

Alex just smiled, pushed a sweaty lock of blonde hair back, kissed her forehead and then lips as she pushed a third finger in. She was going to go for gentle but her wife rarely wanted gentle, it was kinda their little secret. She started massaging her breasts with her other hand, feeling her erect nipples as she went deeper and harder. She could feel her orgasm starting and she knew what she wanted and pulled her sticky fingers out.

"Baby! Why'd you do that? I was so close! Your mean!"

"I want you to come in my mouth, babe. I am so not mean. Unless you don't want me licking your perfect pussy and then you can cum on your own. Otherwise, its choose my own adventure-not yours."

"Threating to make me fuck myself is the definition of mean but I will never tell you not to eat me, after all I married the fucking pro at it."

"I thought so."

Alex worked her way down her wife's body, planting kisses and nipping at her perfect soft, creamy skin until she pushed up her teddy so she could give her abdomen special attention before finally arriving at her now sopping wet pussy and then went to work on it as her hands played with her tits and Piper tangled her hands in Alex's hair.

It wasn't long before Piper started yelling, "I'm cumming," over and over and she felt Alex laugh because she already knew and that was what it took for her to let go and cum in the brunette's mouth, after the aftershocks stopped she worked her way back up, drying off on the red fabric still covering her wife.

"How was that?"

"Fucking amazing! We have just enough time for me to properly thank you," she said sexily as her fingers toyed with the waistband on her wife's panties.

"God, I love you," she answered with a long kiss as the blonde pulled her underwear down Alex's long legs and then ran her fingers along her, fingers sopping up the wetness and feeling her erect clit as the two kept making out, occasionally taking a quick break to breathe and then crashing back together. After a few go arounds the blonde pushed two fingers quickly and deep into her pussy, pumping in and out as gushes escaped with each move until she pushed in her remaining two fingers and then her thumb and as she finally came all over Piper's abdomen, leg and the bed. She pushed in and out gently until the aftershocks stopped and she pulled her sticky fingers out and made sure the brunette was watching as she put her fingers in her mouth, making a show of sucking every last drop of her wife's nectar off her fingers.

"You are so hot," Alex responded as she watched the show, pulling her wife close and kissing her deeply, tasting their cum, lipstick and saliva all mix together into the greatest taste in the world, at least according to them.

"How was that, Pipes," she asked as she held her close and looked in her eyes.

"So amazing."

"You are the most beautiful being in the whole galaxy."

"Your always saying that like its fact but I doubt you've met every single being, I'm sure there's a far out planet with a sexier alien creature."

"No way, babe. Maybe it is my opinion but nobody can prove me wrong, no matter how hard they try. Sure, love makes you blind and once upon a time I wouldn't have admitted I was blind to you in public but now I so would. The rings, the tattoo, the amazing pack of wild, crazy yet beautiful, sweet kids all make it hard to deny it anyway."

"True. I was thinking about getting a second tattoo for our 20th in January."

"Do you know what you want?"

"A sea turtle with tropical flowers and eternal love in Khmer."

"I like it! Where would you get it?"

"My foot. I know its fucking painful but that's the point."

"I created a monster, I never should have let my precious baby girl get that little fishy on her neck."

"I was 22, I woulda done it without you. You can always join me, if you want."

"Totally, kid, what's two identical tattoos when you've already got one," she answered with a kiss. The two laid there face to face for what felt like hours, holding each other tightly until the blonde looked at their alarm clock and saw the babies should have woke up fifteen minutes ago.

"Hey, sweetie, as much as I would love to lay in your arms forever its time to wake the babies up from their nap."

"Ugh! No! I love my kids to death but sometimes I hate motherhood."

"I know me too. Like when all three of the toddlers are saying mom over and over until it takes everything I have not to snap and to be sweet and then I know it'll only get worse because this house is 3:1 in favor of kids. Or when they seem to know the nights we need them to just go to bed so we can finish that days work for the business or just our reconnection time and so they refuse to get out of the tub, then to go to sleep."

"Yeah all of that but there isn't one of them I would give back if I could."

"Nope cause I love when we're having a bad pain or symptom day and they come snuggle or they make us a picture. I love how smart and creative they all are. Let's get changed and get our trio."

"Oh yes, cause nothing beats that baby smell."

The two put on grey sweats and black undershirts and walked into the nursery, Alex went straight to Josie, "Hi sweetheart, how was your nap JoJo? It was good, I'm glad. You want momma to pick you up? I would love to," said gleefully as she picked up the tiny blonde and kissed her forehead as their eyes met.

Meanwhile, Piper went to the grunting baby next to Josie, "Hi little Alex. How long have you been up? Either of your fellow triplets would have been screaming at the top of their lungs if they woke up. You are our quietest child of all six, stay that way," she watched as the baby started to gum her fist, "You love eating your fist, silly little love. Why do you and your fellow tripster like to eat your fists? Never before then two. You got it from your mother, you say? You've been listening to your other mother, that's what you've been doing. You are such a middle child, but I get it. Come here snuggle monster," she said as she reached into the crib for her youngest daughter and then the two went over to Wilder who was starting to fuss.

"I got him babe. You get comfy and I'll bring Josie and Wy to you."

"Thanks baby."

Alex brought the tiny blonde to her mother and got a bottle of breastmilk for this cycle's bottle baby from the mini-fridge, Allie, and put it in one of the two double bottle warmers in the nursery and then went to the now crying baby in his crib.

"Patience and chivalry my boy. Your the youngest of six, of a set of triplets, deal with it."

He did not like what his momma told him one bit and started screaming loudly, "Come here little one. Momma's here," she picked him up and kissed his cheek and sung to him softly while she carried Wilder over to Piper, kissed her and took Allie into her arms and grabbed the now warm bottle and sat in the rocker next to her wife in the glider and fed the tiny brunette who was holding her personalized lamb security blanket in one of her chubby arms. When the babies were all fed, burped and changed they carried them one by one downstairs to the family room and laid them on their backs on their tummy time mats and gave each baby their favorite rattle and laid a taggies monkey next to them.

"So what's for my birthday dinner, Pipes?"

"BBQ grass fed burgers with Applewood smoked bacon, blue cheese crumbles, homemade aioli and a homemade onion ring. With green salad and homemade garlic fries, oh and a six pack of your favorite beer. And a chocolate mousse cake with dark chocolate ganache for dessert."

"My mouth is watering. Why is food so damn sexy when done well? I'm even more turned on when my sexy blonde wife cooks it. And even hotter that its another reminder that I pretty much taught her everything she knows. Cooking, fucking women and its all paid off so well for me," she teased as she came over and grabbed the waistband of her wife's sweats and kissed her deeply.

Two hours later Piper set a cake with nine candles in front of her wife, who blew out the candles in a few breaths. Then she opened her presents.

"You bought me a humidor and cigars! I thought you said you didn't want me smoking around the kids!"

"Then I thought about how much you do for all of us and it was a no brainer."

Then she opened a box with new limited edition Vans, two pairs of Lucky jeans, a couple new sweaters, her favorite age defying makeup and a new navy pea coat plus iTunes, Starbucks and Macy's gift cards. The kids' birthday presents to her would be opened the next night after dinner.


	64. Beautiful and Moody (Like Mommy)

A/N: Here's part two!

Two hours later after a round of caring for babies and putting them down in the couple's room, turning the camera on them and taking the monitor downstairs.

"You want to watch a movie baby?"

"I want to have a scotch and one of my lovely new cigars and then one final present."

"And what would that be," Piper asked with a wink, sure of exactly where her wife's mind was going, "Cause I might be inclined to be very giving."

"I want to sit on your beautiful face."

"God, yes. I do love that view so much."

"As long as admiring it doesn't make your tongue lazy, look all you want. And if you give it to me good then I might be inclined to return the favor."

"I fucking love you, my sexy wife."

"Ditto," Alex responded as Piper handed her a double of the brunette's best Scotch and then the two clinked glasses of amber and then the blonde handed her wife a lit cigar, which Piper ended up taking a few drags of. When they were done they kissed and felt each other up the whole way up to their room and then to the shower where they continued their exploration of the bodies they already knew so well. They came together twice in the shower, once with the blonde's front pushed up against while she made love to her wife's hot ass, putting a finger in one hole and two in the one just in front of it while she nibbled at her shoulder blade. Alex could look on at her wife's reflection in the mirror and the expression was beyond hot.

"You like that, don't you? You dirty little girl."

"Oh so much," she answered while her wife started nibbling at her ear lobe, causing her to cum twice in five minutes, "As amazing as this is we should get out so I can give you your present, unless you've had your fill."

"Never. But I am glad we splurged on the best hot water heater on the market."

"Me too," the blonde answered as Alex let up on her body and helped her turn around, then the blonde grabbed a towel and wrapped up her wife and then grabbed another one for her and the two went over to their bed. Piper got comfy on her back and met her wife's sultry smile as she crawled onto the bed like a wildcat, pressing their bodies together while she kissed and nipped at her lips and the two fingered each other. After one more round of orgasms the brunette finally unmounted her wife and met her wife's arms as she sat on her face and the blonde grabbed her ass as she got comfy, moving up to her huge, pillowy tits as her nipples became painfully erect.

"God, Pipes that hurts so good."

Since Piper's mouth was busy sucking on her clit she couldn't respond so she pinched her tighter and watched her wife bite her lip in an attempt to stifle a scream and pivot her hips as best she could to increase the friction, she wanted to save that for when she tumbled into ecstasy. Piper kept going until she finally decided to lick up and down her throbbing red folds that had become impossibly wet. Alex controlled the tempo, where her tongue would hit. Piper's tongue was doing the work but her body and need was controlling everything else. Piper's nose hit Alex's clit every few passes and the blonde dug her nails deeper and deeper into the brunette's thighs, knowing she could only do that because Alex wanted her to, this only served to embolden her further. She used every move she knew to do with her tongue and when she could tell she was close she stuck it inside her wife, opening her again, licking and pushing in deeper until she shot cum out all over the blonde's face and the pillow but she decided to see if she could force her wife to cum again and minutes later she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Piper cleaned up her folds with her tongue then helped her wife off, the older woman kissed her wife over and over.

"That was amazing, Pipes. I love you, kid. I love you so, so times infinity much."

"I love you too and I love doing that so much. I've had a little practice over the years."

"Funny girl. I never thought you'd actually do it the first time I asked but you did and you were pretty good at it, nearly twenty years later and your fucking awesome at it," Alex answered as Josie started screaming.

"Guess we know which mom she gets that from."

"Ha! Your a screamer more often than me, babe. And only you can do that to me."

"And I'm proud of that. I'll get their bottles ready, since I've been drinking. Can you wake the other two up and get them ready?"

"Of course."

An hour and a half later the triplets were fed, changed and asleep the two picked up their sweats and got dressed and went to bed. Alex watched for a few minutes as her wife slept, tucking the wisps of baby fine blonde hair back and kissing her on the temple before pulling her close and breathing her sweetness in as she fell asleep.

The next morning Alex woke up at 5 am and sleepily limped to the nursery to heat bottles, her early morning blindness was at its height so it took a couple attempts but it was more important that Piper wasn't wakened up by hungry babies at six am, cause that would ruin the plans she had spent two months putting together so she was going to be the boss of her disabilities and never let her wife know how hard it all was. Not that she wouldn't know already but for as smart as she was Alex could never quite figure that out. While the bottles were in the warmers Alex went to get the babies, she first went to the one who was most likely to foil her plan, Josie, carried her into the nursery from their bedroom and laid her in a crib then went for Wilder and laid him beside his sister followed by the laid back Allie and laid her by her sister. She then carried Josie over to the ottoman and laid her on a Boppy, then laid Wilder next to her and gave Allie a pacifier. She negotiated the room with two bottles, the double pillow and her cane she then put the two blondes on the pillow and gave them bottles as she talked to them softly.

"You guys look so much like mommy, so beautiful and moody just like her. You make all those tears we shed making you worth it. I wanted a baby that looked like my beautiful, kinda crazy love and I got two and a bonus baby," she added as she looked over at the crib. She watched as they stopped sucking their bottles as hard, "Are you guys getting full? Was that some good booby milk?"

She pulled the nipples out of their mouth, set Josie on the Boppy and carried Wilder back to the crib and gave him a pacifier and then grabbed the dark haired triplet, "Hi little one. How is my favorite namesake doing today? What's that? Your my only namesake? Yes, I know. I'll never forget the moment your mommy told me she wanted to name you Alex, I was sure I had misheard her but now I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's get you some breakfast, what do ya say," she asked as she picked up the girl and she looked at her with her morning grey eyes, before Allie she didn't know people could have color changing eyes but her youngest daughter did. After she fed and burped Allie she set her down next to Josie and burped her then she picked Wilder up and burped him before changing them in reverse birth order before carrying them one at a time back into their places in the master suite.

A little over an hour later Alex came home, it was 8:45, she had at least half an hour until the next feed but she checked on the babies anyway and saw Allie awake and sucking on her personalized elephant security blanket, "Hi precious. You and Ellie wanna come get the coffee ready," she asked as she picked up the baby complete with toy and stuck her pacifier back in her mouth, "You think any of our forest friends came to visit? I have some old veggies to give them if they did. Are you gonna grow up to love animals as much as your Momma?"

When they came off the elevator she went to the family room and watched the birds, squirrels and rabbits for a moment before going into the kitchen. She picked her wife's favorite K-cup and stuck it into the Keurig and then heated up the almond croissants she picked up from the French patisserie in Concord and made sure the orchid and birds of paradise bouquet she picked up looked pretty.

Then she looked at everything with an exasperated expression and cooed to Allie, "How am I gonna get all this upstairs to Mommy? This would be hard to carry if I had two perfectly working arms mine barely work at their best and even worse I have a hand taken up by juggling my cane in my worst arm and then you in the barely better one. What's that? You always make it work, Momma? You've been talking to Mommy, haven't you sweet angel. Okay I'm gonna get your infant carrier out of the van, put you in it and then take you, flowers rested on my arm and coffee in travel mug upstairs and leave breakfast down here. What's that, you knew I wouldn't let you or Mommy down? I will never let my kids see me say can't cause my mom never let me see her say can't and she had way more challenges, although Mommy says I'm the one with more challenges. I'm a fucking multi-millionaire, with one job, yeah I work 50-60 hour weeks, my kids have never been to daycare, when I do have a child care conflict we just take our kids to work at the company I co-own without a moment of worry. I have a happy and loving marriage and a custom suburban home but being disabled means I have it worse? I'll never believe it. But that's enough of that. Let's go surprise Mommy," Alex told the girl as she looped the key for the elevator on her finger.

Minutes later she went into their room where a slumbering Piper was cuddling with Josie. She watched the two blondes, noticing everything on them that looked the same, their bone structure, their cheeks, their lips, the subtle natural wave of their hair, the fine wisps by their identical ears. The way she could watch for hours as either one slept, they had her heart in a way that made her marvel at her own continued survival.

She reached out her hand and first tucked a lock of hair in her wife's face behind her ear and then gently touched her shoulder, "Pipes, wake up baby." She watched her wife move her legs and suck in her bottom lip before arching her back and slowly opening her eyes, "There's my gorgeous wife. Good morning," she said with a kiss as she handed her the coffee and set Allie in the co-sleeper and her sister next to her.

"Good morning sweetie, I can't believe its been six years, seven since we got back together for good."

"Good or bad disbelief," she asked with a tinge of vulnerability.

"Oh only the best kind," she answered as she scooted back and touched the edge of the bed so her wife could sit against her abdomen.

Alex smiled and remembered the flowers she had set down on the dresser and darted up for them.

"Did the babies get their 6 am feeding or did they sleep through it again?"

Alex kept making her way back over to her wife and handed her the flowers before answering, "I've been up since 5:15 am getting your surprise ready so I made them bottles and fed and changed all three of them."

"I think I just fell more in love with you. That alone and bringing me coffee in bed would be enough of a gift."

"Well, it was supposed to be breakfast in bed but I couldn't carry everything."

"So there's breakfast ready too? Yup, I married the right person for sure."

"Ditto, babe. You want your small or big present first?"

"Small."

She handed her a small bag with a card attached.

"Happy Anniversary. Six years ago you became my wife and that day was amazing. The life we've made together I can't believe is mine but I'm glad it is. Over this past year we have rocketed to a whole other level of completeness that I didn't think possible. You and our family is everything, just everything. There's no one else I could imagine being on this journey with than you, my beautiful girl. You will forever be my princess. I love cuddling on the couch watching TV or news when the kids are asleep. I love holding you, my little spoon, when we sleep at night and kissing your cheek when we are waking up in the morning. I love running my hands through your golden hair and watching your ocean blue eyes open for the first time in the morning as light streams across your creamy skin. I love the wonder and brightness in your eyes, your zest for life. I love you Pipes. That's so sweet baby," she said with a kiss as she pulled out two palettes of MAC eyeshadow and two tubes of her favorite mascara one in black and one in blue, "You got me the new eyeshadow palettes! I love them! Thanks baby!"

"You want your other present?"

"I wanna give you mine first," she answered as she hopped up and went into the closet. She handed Alex a red bag with a card attached, "You up for reading it or you want me to?"

"Can you?"

"Of course," she answered as she grabbed the envelope and opened it as Alex rested her head on the blonde's shoulder, "I love you, Al," she whispered as she pulled her in close before opening the card, "Al-When you came back into my life nine years ago I didn't expect all that happened. Those first few years were so hard and when we had Charlie they got a little better and then Kona joined our family and I could breathe again. Now we're a family of eight and so blessed. I love everything that is us. I will always be there for you, whatever you need. I didn't think my life would be taking care of you and I remember at first feeling angry or sad all the time but then you would look at me and I just did whatever I had to do and then I would forget to be mad and instead I'd just love you. As the years have gone on I've fell for you more and you are the center of my universe and I don't know when the last time I was mad about what happened was. I love knowing I'm going to spend every day of my life with you and this amazing bunch of kids we're lucky enough to call ours. I love you, sweetheart."

"Aw, babe that's so sweet," she answered as the tears rolled down her face, which Piper put her finger out to catch and then she kissed her wife. Then the older woman started pulling away layers of tissue paper until she pulled out an iron rose with painted red petals, "That's so beautiful! You always come up with the most awesome presents."

"Well its easy when you have the most awesome wife in the universe."

"No way. Cause I have the most awesome, prettiest wife in the universe."

"Call it a tie?"

"Sure. So you want your other present?"

"Yes!"

Alex brought over a square box and Piper opened three boxes inside the box before opening a box with a Chevrolet key chain, "What is this!? Alex! I thought you said this was my big present, a keychain? What!?"

"Are you sure there's not another box in there?"

"Yes, I am, I'm not the blind one!"

Alex slowly maneuvered off the bed and went into one of her drawers and got a small box, "Sorry about that. You know how my brain is sometimes," she was a master at manipulation and she knew if she blamed her disabilities then Piper would forgive almost anything.

"I know. I'm sorry for getting mad."

"I forgive you, my love. And I can promise, you will definitely not be mad when you see what's in that box."

She opened the tiny box and pulled out a car key, "No! You didn't!"

"Oh, I did."

"How?"

"With a little help from Lisa. I ordered it a month ago and its been mine for two weeks. I've been keeping it at their house."

"Is that why you woke up so early?"

"Yes."

"You are so crafty when you wanna be. But I thought we were gonna wait until the kids got out of car seats?"

"Yes but then I figured out how to make it work. So, you wanna go see your new Suburban?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Time for a little trip to the garage. C'mon Kona, here girl," she hollered as she grabbed the baby monitor and the three headed for the elevator. Piper slowly opened the garage door and got her first look at the car.

"You got the blue one!"

Then she unlocked the doors and admired the black interior and the luxury options, she saw the Blu-ray player and floor mats. Then she saw three spare bases for the triplets' infant seats and two purple Dionos and a dark grey one. Alex had a child size bench seat installed in the trunk area, making the car fit ten, "How much was all this?"

"Around 70K."

"Al! And where did that money come from?"

"The settlement money."

"You know how I feel about that!"

"Yes, but you also know how I feel about it. And if I say its okay, then it should be. I know its ours but its also more mine in truth."

"That's pretty low. Just cause you took the worse beating, you died but came back, you have scars that are visible while I can hide all mine. But you had limited awareness of everything those early months but I knew everything, I could remember who you were and I had to watch you unable to do anything. I love you so much and I knew who you were but I had to face that person died that day and she wasn't coming back, this new person inhabited your body but she would never be you, you would never be the same but I was so in love with you and so attracted to you because after a couple weeks I was able to see the old you beneath the new you. I love you and no matter how much you need me I still need you more, even if you needed me for everything, you were a hundred percent dependent on me again I would still need you more. I love it and I love you. It's just hard for me."

"I know it was hard for you too. I wouldn't have wanted to have been in your shoes. But it's hard for me too and I blame myself because you got hurt cause of my choices, I accepted the potential consequences when I chose to traffic drugs. And I feel so stupid sometimes. And so I go overboard sometimes cause I'm trying to make myself feel better."

"Its not your fault, I will tell you every second of every day if that's what I have to do. I knew who you were when I got involved with you, as you used to remind me. And you are the smartest person I've ever met, the only one as well read as me. I love you, with every breath I love you."

"My point is we should be able to play a little, to do things for us. We made the choice to go after all we were owed and now we get to spend it sensibly. You hungry?"

"Famished."

"My poor girl, well let's feed you then," Alex teased as she wrapped an arm around her wife's waist and kissed her cheekbone.

Half an hour later they loaded the babies up in their new SUV and took it on a quick drive. When they got back home Piper kissed her wife, "I love it! It handles so well and the technology and entertainment is so awesome."

"I really like it too. And we can fold seats or remove the kid seats for more trunk space. It'll be good for taking to work so we can leave the van at the house with Chloe or Hannah or whoever is watching our brood."

"Having two cars will be nice. We've never had that in this life. We've always been a one car family. It'll be nice for when you have PT or appointments or we need to be multiple places at once."

"My thoughts exactly. This car is so freeing in addition to beautiful."

"Its perfect. I love you, sweetheart."


	65. Boys Are Cheaper

Two Weeks Later

"Maggie Lyn is coming over today to take newborn pictures for the triplets and Christmas pictures. If you all behave we can go out to dinner," she told them as they ate their Fruit Loops and Captain Crunch.

"Yes Mommy," Charlie answered.

Piper went over to him and kissed him, "Such a sweet boy. Girls?"

"Yes, mom," the girls answered with an attitude, since turning three they had become difficult but that had been a trying year for Charlie too, so they expected it.

"Love you girls," and even when her kids were difficult she loved them more than anything, "Can I get some smiles today?"

"Can we have bubblegum?"

"Smiles first and then mommy will give you Blowpops."

"Buying the kids with lollipops, Pipes? Thought that was my line," Alex teased as she came up behind her wife, who tilted her head perfectly so their lips met.

"Funny. I just want everything to go perfectly today."

"It will and even if it doesn't all that matters is we have fun. Life with six kids is unpredictable and sometimes messy but I know neither one of us would have it any other way."

"True but sometimes I get caught in needing everything to be perfect."

"And if you didn't you wouldn't be my Pipes. I still love you."

"I love you too, Al. Even if you tease me at every opportunity."

"I'm a sucker for that smile, what can I say, babe."

Three hours later the kids were taking pictures. The first pictures were the babies swaddled and curled up in a nest then more swaddled pictures of the babies looking all peaceful. Then took a bunch of naked pictures, one very cute one with Josie then rested on top of her Allie and finally Wilder on top. Then they took pictures of the four girls and ones of the two boys before putting the triplets in glittery onesies that said little miracle with an arrow, the girls had on black tights and a gold tutu and Wy had tan corduroys while Charlie had a big brother shirt and matching corduroys and the girls had on big sister shirts with black leggings and gold tutus. The babies had brown moccasins, the twins had brown sherpa lined suede boots and Charlie had brown lace-up boots. The babies were put in a red wagon with the girls on one side and Charlie holding the handle with a mischievous grin.

"That one is perfect! Look at his cute little smile."

"He is seriously the cutest boy in the world. And what about the girls holding their sisters and kissing their heads?"

"Its easy to forget how sweet our sassy twin daughters are, they love having sisters. We grew up wondering what it would be like to have a sister and we ended up with four girls! Four!"

"I know Pipes. I still can't believe it. And they love each other so much."

"Yes. We gotta get these kids changed for Christmas pictures, sweetheart."

They changed the triplets into onesies that said 'best. Christmas. gift. ever.' inside a green glitter present and dark jeans. While the twins wore glittery shirts that said wish and dark jeans and Charlie wore a green shirt with fake white sleeves that said awesome brother and each older kid held a baby. Then they put the babies in Sherpa reindeer suits, the twins in pink long sleeve shirts with deers in sweaters and Charlie in a shirt with a grizzly bear with a snowboard. Finally, they took a formal family picture with the triplet girls in plaid dresses with red cardigans, Wy in a plaid shirt with red sweater vest and black pants, the twins matched their sisters and Charlie his brother then Piper wore a red sweater dress and black heels and Alex wore a black one with matching heels while the older kids wore black boots and the babies black moccasins. Piper held the girls and Alex held Wy, then the couple took a few pictures with just them and their babies and a few more of just the two of them, including one of them of the two locking cranberry red painted lips.

After their photographer left the older kids rushed up to their moms, "Were we good? We were good right?"

"What do you think, Al?"

"You were all so good and quite cute. Did you guys have fun?"

"All the changes were annoying but posing was fun."

"I know, that's not my favorite part either but you were all smiley."

"Key go Mehihan oopd to-ite," Dela asked.

"If Charlie and Mila want it too."

"Budde, sissy?"

"Tacos," Charlie yelled and Mila just hugged her sister.

"Alright, then. Let's get changed into something a bit comfier and then we'll go."

Two Months Later

It was the first Friday of December, which in their family meant the beginning of the Christmas season.

That day Dela was the first one to bound into her mommies' room, "Ma Owl! Ma Pipy," when Charlie was first starting to talk he heard his moms' nicknames as Owl and Pip, the latter of which their twins turned into Pipy.

"Hey baby girl. Shush, you'll wake your baby siblings," Alex told her daughter as she encouraged her to snuggle under the down comforter with her.

Dela saw Josie sleeping next to Alex and whispered, "Hi, JoJo. Hupt, baby. Say seep."

"Your such a good big sister. Bet its pretty cool to not be the baby anymore, huh?"

"Toey Ma-ma. Ca I waye ma-me?"

Alex looked over at her wife so peaceful and happy in her sleepy state then kissed her daughter's temple, "Let's just snuggle for a little bit and let mommy get some sleep, your older siblings will be up soon enough and if they don't your younger ones will."

Dela cuddled up as close as possible to her mother and kissed her arm on the tribal band tattoo like she loved to do. Alex responded by running her fingers through her daughter's long, wavy raven hair, "Your such a sweet girl, you know that?"

"See-er dan sissy?"

"Definitely. I love you both so much but you are still the second sweetest girl I've ever met."

"Who de fiths?"

"Guess."

"Ma Pipy."

"Right, you are, sweet baby. She will always be my number one. Your smart like your momma, too."

"I ike bucs, jus wye you ma! You lub mo-me lots doe you."

"More than anything. Someday you'll understand, you'll love somebody like I love your Mommy."

Then she looked over at her wife and wished her kids could feel that love without the soul crushing pain that seemed to go along with it and back at her babies and kissed Dela and pulled Josie, who was scrunching her nose and wiggling around, into their cuddle.

Dela tried to speak right but she struggled with so much and she went to speech language pathologist for two hours a week and they practiced her exercises and she had gotten better but her speech was still noticeably behind her twin. They had talked with her therapist and she explained spoken and written language skills often weren't equal, she had seen many kids who were great readers and it was certainly helpful but quite likely the problem was not word recognition, she knew the words but couldn't quite say them.

"You are so adorable. Wanna watch cartoons?"

"Yay!"

Half an hour later Mila joined her twin and snuggled between her mommies. Not long afterwards Piper woke up to Mila's feet kicking her back and rolled over, "Who's kicking my back," she asked as she grabbed her oldest daughter's foot and tickled her, "I smell a Mila. Yup, definitely Mila."

Then she opened her eyes more, she took a second to pick up Allie who was starting to cry next her and then she saw her wife, Dela and Josie cuddling and couldn't help but smile wide at three of her precious girls, "Well, if this isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen, all my number one favorite girls in the same bed."

"Well look who's finally awake, morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"I just got to bed after feeding the babies and then Charlie comes in and wakes me up cause he's thirsty. And so I felt his head and he finally had no fever, it was around 36 hours of off and on, hope his fever has stayed away, but I got him some Pedialyte and water and stayed by him until he went back to sleep. By the time he was asleep and I got to sleep it was time to feed again and once the babies were sleeping I of course had to check on him again. He was fast asleep and still fever free. I checked you and kissed you but you didn't stir, I had to kiss my wife good night. So I didn't get much sleep."

"Aw, poor baby. I woulda helped babe."

"You need your sleep, you know its hard on your head and body when your sleep deprived on top of everything else. And you were having a bad night yourself, I had to give you a Soma and a Klonopin. So, I managed. Taking care of you and our kids is my job and my choice, there have been times where all four of you have been sick and I managed and all seven of you could be sick and I'd still manage the best I can."

"Still babe, we're supposed to work together."

"And we were. Sometimes working together means being aware of the other one's needs. Like you could tell by looking at me I needed sleep so you managed three kids on your own."

"Point taken, babe," she responded with a kiss, "So, are you gonna be up to our traditional fun?"

"Of course, we have six kids, I know its only been four months but the trips have existed for almost a year but I'm used to it. Now being kicked all over," she looked over at Mila who was still kicking at her, "not so much."

"You know they grow up so fast and there will come a day where they want nothing to do with us and definitely not wake up and come running to snuggle first thing. There will be a day when you miss being kicked and climbed over by kids."

"I know and they're growing up so fast, I mean Charlie won't ride on the twins' stroller anymore and everything is 'I'm gonna be five, mom! I'm a big boy now! I'm going to big boy school next year!' Like he needs to remind us. One Christmas you're seven and a half months pregnant and the next your baby is months from graduating preschool, it goes so fast. And these two, our sick little preemies now in sports, sassy, wild and rebellious as hell and running us ragged. Just sometimes being a mom is hard."

"I know and I know you love every second you get with the kids and they don't get that our bodies have a good deal of damage and honestly I hope they never know but I'm also realistic that's probably not possible. Come here and kiss me already, babe!"

"Demanding woman," Piper teased as she moved Mila so that she could kiss and caress her wife, "I love you sweetheart. I'm gonna go wake up Charlie, can you get Wy?"

"Of course."

Piper threw on a hoodie and walked down the hall and saw her boy playing with his Legos and Luke Skywalker bear.

"Hey buddy, look who's out of bed and playing!"

He turned around and smiled a big smile and hopped up and held his mom tight, "Mommy! I better! Feel my head!"

She promptly smoothed a had across his head and took in the color that had returned to his face, which since he had inherited his mother's porcelain skin complexion wasn't much but enough to make a difference to his mom.

"You feel normal, buddy! I'm so glad your better! I was worried we'd have to leave you home today. Did you get time to write your letter to Santa while you were sick?"

"Of course, Mommy! I asked for a big boy bike and a Lego fire truck, I wanted to ask for a city table too but you always tell us he has to bring every kid a toy and some kids need them more than us."

"That's right. Not every kids' parents can afford to buy them lots of presents like Momma and I."

"Like Grandma Diane when Momma was little?"

"Exactly! Let's go see what your other mom and siblings are up to," she told the boy, who responded by jumping into her arms, "Your getting heavy buddy."

"I stop eating cookies if it means you can always carry me."

"We can't have that. You will never get too big for me to hold you in my arms, even when I can't carry you. You don't want me to carry you like a baby forever do you?"

"I guess not," he said with a sad tone.

"Hey, what do I always tell you and your siblings?"

"No matter how big we get we'll always be you and momma's babies."

"Yup," she answered as they arrived at the door to the master bedroom and she set the boy down so he could run to his mother.

"Look who's all full of energy," Alex exclaimed as her older son bounded onto the bed, giving her barely enough time to put her younger one into the play yard bassinet beside her.

"I all better! I woke up and had energy and so I played Legos!"

"I'm glad you feel better, baby. I hate when my babies don't feel good."

"I don't like when you don't feel good either."

"Sweet boy."

"So, how's Wy this morning?"

"Doing good. Mila helped me change his peepee diaper. They are all ready for breakfast."

"I'm ready for them to have breakfast, believe me."

"Okay. I'll get these ones set up down stairs with some TV and bring a bottle and we'll get these babies fed."

Two hours later they were headed out the door and to the local diner they loved for breakfast before driving to the mall, they wanted to get there early so the triplets wouldn't be exposed to too many kids with their weakened immune systems during RSV season. After a quick stop for Build-a-Bear clothes, they got in line for Santa. Seconds later a woman with a son Charlie's age got in line and she was annoyed it their existence from the second she saw them.

"Of course I have to get behind the woman with too many kids. It's not my fault she used fertility drugs, just happened or whatever but there should be a line for moms with more than two kids. I bet my tax dollars are paying for those too many mouths to feed."

Piper being her mouthy self turned around and said, "What a thing to teach your kid. Yeah I had fertility treatments and my wife's beautiful miracles through IVF. Doesn't mean my kids have any less of a right to be in this line just because I have a large family."

"Your wife? Your a lesbo on top of it all?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Your poor boy, growing up without a dad and your kids without knowing God. Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should, think of someone besides yourself. How selfish! And you obviously are trying to turn him into a girl by letting him have long hair."

"He's fine, his baby brother will be fine, they have men around them to teach them all my wife and I can't and I'm pretty sure my kids know more about behaving in a Christ-like manner than yours. They know love is love and that we need to help the less fortunate and they know the golden rule. They are helpful, respectful, funny, well-adjusted and sweet kids. Despite the younger five surviving the NICU they are doing so amazingly well. And I'm not selfish, just because I chose to have kids and to go through hell to make them. And I own my own company, other than using state insurance to pay for therapy for my preemies and disabled wife I make more than enough to pay for everything they need. My kids have just as much of a right to be in this line as yours. And I would never tell another mother to raise her children in line with my views."

"You people say that but every action you take is an attempt for mainstream society to be in line with your views or else you cry discrimination and sue until you get your way. Is it so bad to wish for a simpler time where God chose who became parents and homosexuals were discreet instead of figuring if they can't get attention parading their sexual behavior down main streets then they'll get it by parading around creating farces of family life."

"You can raise your kid how you want and I'll raise mine how I want. But you will never convince me that because I fell in love with a woman I have less of a right to walk hand in hand with her or chastely hold and kiss her in public. Cause if there's anything in short supply these days its happy, healthy marriages," Piper responded and then turned around and kissed her wife's ear as she found her fingers as the woman took her son and angrily huffed out of the line.

When the toddlers were distracted Alex turned to her wife and whispered, "Are you okay, Pipes?"

"Yeah, AI. I am."

"Cause I know you and I know when you can't decide to cry, be angry or do both. When you are using every bit of restraint not to show how shaky you are. I could tell she was hurting my precious girl, and that made me have to use every bit of restraint I had not to punch her in the face. Cause nobody gets to do that."

"You did that."

"We both did but we love each other. And I do everything I can to make up for it, to apologize."

"You do a pretty good job of it, sweetheart. I don't so much mind people who will never understand nor accept that I fell in love with a woman, I never imagined I would I mean I knew I liked women but I always thought I had a line, I knew what I was getting into when I chose to marry you. Its just, its just," Piper cried as she became overcome with emotion, making Alex pull her close.

"What is it babe?"

"When they do it in front of my kids and tear me down as a mother, that's where I draw a line. And not cause I'm not a hundred percent sure I'm an awesome mom, both of us are, but we are all they know, having two moms is all they know. I want to maintain their innocence as long as possible and not have to explain hatred and discrimination to them, I know ever is more than I can ask for but I'd like for them to be at least out of preschool. And then the people who might hear people like her who are struggling with their sexuality and choose to deny themselves I feel for them too. Nothing anyone could say would make me go back to boys. I deal with the hatred, I deal with the looks of pity when people see me taking care of my disabled wife and the people who wonder how I do it or say they never could because I love you so much, because of how you make me feel."

"I love you too. I would never want my kids to experience the same bullying I did growing up but nobody tells you adults are worse than kids. The shaming and hatred are so ugly. I know your gonna have pain, they will but doesn't mean I don't hate it. This is my family and I will always view my role as its head and protector. Come here, babe," she finished as she pulled her close, "Let's have a good day."

"Oh yeah."

About fifteen minutes later it was their kids' turn to see Santa, first the toddlers and then the triplets. Charlie read his list then Mila asked for a trampoline and an American Girl doll with green eyes and red hair and Dela asked for a play tent and an American Girl doll with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Minutes later while the toddlers were running off some steam on the playground Alex turned to her wife, "our girls are not going to let the American Girl thing go, are they?"

"Nope. But at least they learn about history and positive self image. Oh, and there's two more in the wings."

"Why couldn't more boys have attached?"

"Well, you do love being surrounded by beautiful girls."

Alex chuckled, "You have a point, babe. So what do you want from Mrs. Claus this year?"

"Not gonna ask if I've been a good girl?"

"Well, Pipes, you have haven't you? I mean you made these cuties and you would do anything for your family. So?"

"I have been looking at a new Gucci bag, this beautiful, sexy black dress and red heels."

"All of that I can do. I already got you my big present from me."

"What?"

"It's a surprise, silly. I'm surprised you didn't name your hundred dollar a bottle moisturizer."

"I figured you noticed and would get me more and new perfume."

"Spoiled girl but your mine and how could I not spoil such a beautiful woman?"

"I ask myself the same thing about you," Piper teased, "So what do you want, sweetheart?"

"I'm still tryna convince you to buy me a motorcycle."

"Logistics, Alex! You have enough trouble getting in and out of a car."

"I can dream. There's something expensive I really want."

"Couldn't be more expensive than my anniversary present."

"An outdoor pizza oven."

"That would be fun."

"And a pink gold sapphire Cartier bracelet."

"Your right about one thing, Al."

"What?"

"Boys are cheaper."

She just chuckled and kissed her wife, "We're expensive girls, is that such a bad thing?"

"We have the bank account to back it up so no. I was thinking about getting the trips a ball pit as their big present from us. And Charlie a scooter, a Micro kickboard. It's supposed to be the best for young kids and he can use it until he's twelve. And the girls a play kitchen."

"Only problem is that would be a better everybody gift, it may be selfish but I want to encourage his interest in cooking as long as possible. Scooters wouldn't be a bad thing for the girls."

"We can give it to all of them, I didn't think about that. I did see one for kids up to age five and they come in purple. I also saw this cool toy even preschoolers can code. Dela especially is so into science and technology, she'd love that."

"I love it! We're going shopping next Sunday afternoon, right?"

"Yes. Rachel and Amy are coming over and then Wednesday night we're watching their kids so they can shop."

"I was thinking we could go on a date before."

"Would they even watch the triplets?"

"They said it was fine. We leave them with bottles and a schedule. Our friends are either crazy or really love us. So, what do you say? Wanna go on a date with me, Pipes?"

"I would love to, Al. Where are you taking me?"

"Its a surprise."

"Say that phrase again, see what happens."

"Its a-" Piper interrupted her with a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's what happens."

"I love when you do that. We should probably feed the babies, take the older ones to lunch and go find the biggest tree on the lot."

"Yes, C'mon kids," Piper yelled and they came running, "So do you guys want chicken or burgers?"

They all excitedly answered burgers. Two hours later they had driven to Andover and saw Hannah and her boyfriend waiting by his truck, as soon as Charlie was free from the van he went running.

"Conner!"

"Hey little man. How's my buddy," he asked as he scooped up the boy, "How's Santa?"

"He's good."

"And did you ask him for what you wanted and smile for the camera?"

"Yes! Mommy show Conner my pictures! Please!"

"Of course," as she said that she went up to the couple and scrolled through the pictures on her camera then the professional one they had bought a package of.

After he was done Conner asked the boy, "Ready to help your mommies pick a tree?"

"Yay," he answered as his sisters came running and his moms put the sleeping triplets' car seats in their stroller frame.

As soon as Conner put the boy down as the three older kids went running to the lot.

"I will be so glad when we get a double and a single stroller. I thought I'd never separate the three and then reality set in. Actually having triplets is so different then planning for them, but its like that with any baby."

"I wouldn't know but I think there's always things you plan for and then life is different."

The group walked the rows as best they could before finding a twelve foot fir tree and then went home to make cookies and decorate the tree.


	66. Nice Place, Nice Girl

Two days later Piper emerged with wet hair and wearing nothing but a fluffy Egyptian cotton bath towel to a sweet scene.

"Well, its my two favorite Alexes snuggling, you two are a cute pair."

"Like mothers, like daughter. So, which is number one?"

She looked at one, then the other, "Still and for always a tie. I love you both. I married you, I made her. That's like you choosing between me and mini-me."

"True."

"So what should I wear on this top secret date or is the current fashion I'm rocking gonna be fine."

"If that were the case we wouldn't have our friends coming over in an hour and a half."

"Well why aren't you showered and dressed instead of snuggling Allie?"

"I was waiting for you, smartie and this little one wanted her momma and who am I to deny my little love that?"

Piper just laughed then kissed her wife, "So what should I wear?"

"Something without an elastic waistband to start."

"I don't even know what that would feel like at this point or where to find that in my new closet. That's all I've worn for the last nine months."

"I know, but its bout time for a change, don't you think, beautiful?"

"Yes."

"So you need to wear something kinda formal. Maybe we can slowly transition you into regular pants, maybe a nice dress and understated diamonds. How about the nice red one with the black neckline and black heels. Then I'll wear my red silk shirt, black slacks and black heels, ruby and diamond set."

"I love when we match," Piper answered with a kiss before putting their daughter in her Rock'n'Play and then helping her wife up and to the shower before disappearing into her closet, where she changed into a red bra and panty set and a belly band, cause she still wasn't happy with what having six kids in four years had done to her belly and never would be, she kept trying to convince Alex to let her get a tummy tuck but the idea of her having elective surgery when she had a lifetime of necessary surgeries ahead of her scared the older woman, it was a fight they had at least once a week. Alex tried to equate it to her middle age spread that got worse and harder to accept the closer she got to fifty but they weren't the same as having dead skin that nothing could remove. Piper was convinced she would eventually win, cause she almost always did in the end.

Then she found the very outfit Alex had suggested in the front of her closet and smiled, her wife had thought this through, she even left her a pair of black tights. Piper changed then went to the bathroom to check on her wife.

"Hey there, sexy mami!"

"You thought this through didn't you?"

"What makes you say that, Pipes?"

"Cause the very outfit you suggested just happened to be perfectly laid out in my closet, complete with tights and jewels on top."

"You saw that then, I hoped you would. I didn't spend your whole shower snuggling Allie. And I know what underwear your wearing too."

"No way!"

"Red satin with matching lace?"

"Yes," she answered curiously, "You plant that too, Al?"

"Yup, even the belly band. You match me, just the way I like it," Alex answered as she looked her wife up and laughed as she turned off the water and her wife helped her out and wrapped a towel around her then kissed her quick before handing her glasses and cane to her. Then grabbed her wife's clothes, the blonde's favorite set of black underwear, black knee highs and then her outfit and jewelry.

"I think your missing one thing, that black suit jacket that always makes me want to fuck you when you wear it. Cause businesswomen are sexy, especially when they're you."

"I feel the same way but about you," she answered as her wife disappeared into the brunette's closet and found the jacket she had in mind then helped her wife into it. As the blonde finished helping her wife she got the feeling they were being watched and turned and saw their oldest child.

"I see you Charlie. Come on in sweetheart," he ran into his mommy's arms, "How long have you been in the doorway, silly boy?"

"You said a bad boy word and called momma sexy and kissed her."

"Yeah but I'm a grown up and your a tiny spy sneaking around."

"I just wanted a cuddle and to show you my new creation. I can't wait to build Legos with Greyson tonight!"

"And I can't wait to go on a date with momma."

"So you can talk about big people things and kiss her even more?"

"Why are you so smart?"

"Cause I take after my mommies," he answered as he switched laps.

"Hey buddy. Guess this is what happens when I approach strange blondes in bars and then decide to marry them, then make babies with 'em and finally forget to lock the door of our bedroom."

"Mommy lost a sticker!"

"If mommy got stickers like you and your sisters then she would. Check the door and that mouth next time, Pipes."

"It's happened to you just as many times and this isn't the last, Al. So I hear somebody made a new creation?"

"Yeah! I wanted you and mommy to come see!"

"Okay, quick though, we still gotta do our makeup."

"Yes, mom," he answered as he hopped off. The two of them admired his new creation and then went back to their room to do their makeup, finishing right as the chime for the gate rang and they of course patched their friends through.

"Hey ladies! Emma, Greyson, the kids are upstairs if you want to go play," Piper told them with a hug, before turning to her friends, "Now if you need help you can call Hannah or the other girls."

"Piper, don't worry. We'll be fine and so will the kids and you, now go have some fun with your wife."

"And the TV and kitchen-"

"We've been to your house tons of times and we know how to work everything."

"C'mon babe, we're gonna be late if we don't get going soon. They've got it under control. And you can't bawl your eyes out, ruining your mascara till we leave."

"You say that like its a routine."

"Been through this with every first time left for a date, a weekend, work, school with our older three. And now that we have all our kids at every last. Your my sweet, sensitive baby. I cry too, every mom does I think. Its part of that unexplainable power that makes moms, well moms. There will always be a first and a last, a new creation of distance until they're the ones crying cause their mom is gone forever."

"You always amaze me with your wisdom. Its just in the year since we conceived the triplets I haven't been anywhere without them, its so much harder than with the other three who spent time outside my body, either of our bodies."

"I know babe. But they're four months old, its time to spend some us time outside the house, we need this, the kids need this," Alex answered as she pulled her wife close and kissed her with a long, lingering kiss.

"Okay, let's get into the Suburban and go, Manchester I'm guessing?"

"Yup."

Half an hour later Alex guided her to a restaurant by the river, a beautiful steakhouse.

"Wow, Alex. This looks like a nice place."

"And you look like a nice girl," she answered as she pulled her wife close, "and I've seen the menu for this place. Expensive but well reviewed."

"Just as I like it."

"I nearly booked Mint again, its our fave but this was one place we had never been to, Hanover Street."

The two spent the next two hours eating and talking about everything but babies and business or even too much wedding talk until dessert came and Alex brought up presents.

"So, what do we have and what do we need?"

"We have the scooters, the wood play kitchen and Dela's teepee from Pottery Barn, animal backpacks for the kids to take their own stuff on trips, the Baby Jogger strollers and Guava portable cribs ordered and you bought the American Girl dolls back in August. We also have V-tech toys for the babies, Bumpy balls, Leapfrog dogs and SuperSeats. I ordered the trampoline for Mila, Code-a-pillar for Dela Charlie's toys and bike, the triplets' 4-in-1 piano gyms and we have to pick them up from Toys'R'Us. We need to pick up a few more things for the girls, I was thinking some doll accessories, Doc McStuffins, Paw Patrol and Sofia the First toys. Dollar store toys for the stockings. Oh, and we need to get new Christmas jammies since I usually buy them on clearance and I only bought four kid sized ones and our yearly new board game."

"Sounds good. It wouldn't be Christmas without matching jammies and a new board game to play with our cocoa on Christmas Eve. I know I've said it a million times but I'll say it a million more, I love our family traditions."

"Me too."

With that they headed out to finish Christmas shopping for their kids, in the next few days each would go out to finish buying their presents for each other and before they knew it the older three kids all came bursting in their moms' bedroom at the same time.

"Momma! Mommy! Santa came! He came!"

Piper grabbed her flying son and held him tight, "Really?"

"Yeah," he then started trying to shake his momma awake while each twin crawled up next to one mom as Alex finally slowly started moving and then Kona came over, eager for her first command of the day.

"Glasses."

The dog steadied herself on Alex's nightstand and pushed them towards the edge where Mila then helped her momma put on her glasses.

"Merry Christmas my loves!"

"Merry Christmas," the four answered.

"Let me guess you kids are up here cause there's a sea of presents downstairs and full stockings?"

"Yes, momma," they answered eagerly.

"Well I guess we better get down there so you can play with what's in them. You wanna help with the triplets?"

Of course they always did and rarely even needed to be asked. They brought burp cloths, wipes, diapers, creams, anything for their moms and they hoped the kids would always be that way. Forty-five minutes later the family was finally downstairs and it was the one morning of the year Kona was allowed to have a bone while she was working. She also got a new ball, blanket and an assortment of her favorite Kong toys and her favorite jerky treats. The kids eagerly tore into their presents and helped the babies open theirs and after breakfast and the kids were playing with their new toys in the sun room the couple exchanged gifts while they cuddled with their third cups of coffee.

Piper, as always, went first, she opened up a small black Gucci handbag, matching Gucci dress and red Jimmy Choos, her favorite perfume and expensive makeup including her beloved eco-friendly natural moisturizer and a Canon camera.

"A professional quality camera! That's my surprise?"

"Yeah babe. I know how you love taking pictures of the kids on your phone and I figured you should have long ago had a better camera than that."

"I love it babe," Piper excitedly exclaimed with a lingering kiss to her wife's lips, "I can't wait for you to see my surprise, Al!"

Alex opened up the Cartier bracelet and was then led outside to see her new outdoor oven she asked for, some new sweaters, new perfume and eye shadow palettes and finally an Xbox one with the latest Guitar Hero game as well as other fighting and racing games and Grand Theft Auto. She called in the kids to show them the new videogame system, while even Charlie was still a bit young Alex was happy her children would be raised around video games, a childhood she wished she could have had, her mother was forever saving for a Super Nintendo that she never quite was able to give her daughter.

"I was trying to figure out a way that you could do all those things you can only imagine doing and then I figured it could improve so many of your skills in addition to helping you psychologically."

"You really are amazing how much you try to solve everything. I used to think it was annoying and made you a pain but you've learned when to solve things and when to let them be. I love you! Can we plug it in?"

"Of course. Give me fifteen minutes and we can teach these kids how to play Guitar Hero."

"We're going to beat you, you know that right?"

"Yup," Piper answered simply with a sly smile.

"I can't wait to see it either," she answered with a smile.


	67. All of Me

_One Month Later_

The two returned to work days after the official launch of their new clothing company 6Heartbeats by Firefly Meadow using recycled, bamboo and, as with their Celeste branch locally sourced yarns and textiles from various different animals. They moved into a new headquarters and for the first time the couple were separated from the day to day manufacturing and logistics management on the floor. This was difficult because they had put so much into making sure they created the best products possible and now they had to trust their supervisors and managers, luckily they had their newest hire, their friend Rachel who had worked as a forklift supervisor and was stuck in her career as their new Distribution Center Manager, in charge of sending logistics reports to Alex daily, making sure the levels of raw and completed products were sufficient to complete their daily orders. At the end of that long week after returning to work after all that time at home on top of bringing the triplets to work and caring for them while trying to get some work done Alex led her wife on one of her surprise destination trips. Two hours later they arrived at the Portsmouth Hampton Inn.

"This is beautiful, Al," She screeched as she dove onto the plush white king sized bed of their suite.

"That's precisely the point. I have all our dining arranged, you just need to decide what to do between meals from now to Sunday morning."

"You say that like you don't know what I'm gonna say," Piper teased as she crawled down to the foot of the bed and tried to pull her wife down on the bed, "Eat you, have a bubble bath massage each other, make love repeat until we have to go somewhere then Sunday afternoon go shopping."

"Nope definitely not what I thought," Alex teased as she fell into laughter from trying too hard to keep a straight face cause that was exactly what she knew her wife would want and what she wanted too from her first nights without their newest babies, "How about we shower, get changed and then I lead you to our first restaurant."

"Where are we going?"

"For Italian, that's all I'm saying. Lunch tomorrow is sushi and our official anniversary dinner is our favorite and that's all I'm saying cause if you can't figure it out from that hint then your hopeless and don't deserve to know what it is."

Piper pouted and of course Alex had to make sure her wife wasn't serious, which she partially was but not enough that Alex's arms around her didn't make her feel better and make her laugh along with her wife.

"You know I hate it when you sulk."

"I'm sorry, I love you and I'm thinking its the cuisine of our favorite city or Thai but since its a romantic weekend I'm going with Paris."

"Bingo babe. If we didn't have six babies and forty employees plus a relationship with a very committed Marshal who stuck her neck out for us more than once I woulda flown you and me first class to Paris then island hopping in the South Pacific. But since we're kinda limited to New Hampshire for the immediate future I found the next best thing but where we are."

"You are so sweet."

"Only as sweet as you are," Alex answered with a kiss as she led her into the bathroom and the blonde pulled the older woman's clothes off and then pushed her wife onto the lid of the toilet and gave her wife a strip tease and then a quick lap dance before locking lips with her.

"And you are the hottest woman alive. You voluntarily do things most people have to beg to get."

"I like doing them, well for you anyway."

"God, we're never gonna make it to our reservation on time if you don't stop trying to see how hot you can be before I spontaneously combust."

"Two decades and a lot of trying and I still haven't found that point."

"Maybe you need to try for two more."

"Or four, since two decades didn't do the trick."

"Get in the shower, Piper Elizabeth!"

"Oooo...Big Al's mad," Piper teased as she climbed into the shower and helped her wife in and onto the shower chair. The two took a quick shower, using every bit of restraint they had not to have sex in the shower as they ran hands along soapy skin and made out under the spray. When she was changing into the black pantsuit her wife packed after dressing her wife in a coordinating suit she asked, "So what do you think about four decades, I'd rather five but I'll take four."

"I'll be eighty-five, I mean that's way longer than even the best doctors will give me as a prognosis and as much as I would love to give you five decades there's no way in my condition I'll make it to nearly a hundred. Even though logic says I don't have forty years in me I say I do, because I want to. I want to spend every second I can with you and die with I love you on my lips and our grandchildren outside the room."

"Deal, we're gonna be eighty year old women together. I like that idea. Two decades ago did you think this would be us?"

"No way. Settling down and living a quiet life weren't anything within my realm of possibilities. I wanted to live hard and die young, now I want to live every second I can with my wife and children."

"I wasn't thinking very far ahead, I figured someday I'd settle down but the reality seemed so boring or maybe it was cause the boys I was dating were boring."

"Yes, your attracted to me and boring boys, makes no sense to me."

"Me neither. What do you say we get out of here while we still have clothes and unsmeared lipstick on?"

"Good idea."

The two made the short drive to the restaurant where they sat eating and talking while holding hands across the table and making eyes at each other like a couple of young lovers.

Over dessert Alex brought up the wedding planning, "Where are we with the vow renewal?"

"Working to get our top ten list to be a top five before we visit sites in April. Trying to decide between "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing," "You're Still the One," and "All of Me" as our first dance. I don't know about you but I have an idea about what I want in a dress, vintage creamy lace coming down just below my knee, shoes depends on whether or not we have the ceremony actually on the sand."

"I'm still trying to decide on color. Then on pantsuit, dress or maybe a deconstructed tux. I'm leaning to "All of Me" for our song cause it speaks to the fact that we know everything about each other and love one another anyway. Not that the other two songs won't feature strongly in our reception. I love all three, at first I didn't love the Shania one, that's not my kind of music, not quite even yours but more top-40 but the more I listened to it the more I saw it's declaration of love against all odds and how perfect it was for what we're doing with our vow renewal. We've survived some real shit."

"That's putting it mildly. I think you'd be comfier in either pants or a black dress, maybe lacy to compliment my dress."

"Oh, I like that idea. I was dreading wearing white."

"You wouldn't be you in a white dress," she said as she offered her double shot of Amaretto to toast their plans with her wife's double of Scotch, then they finished their last bites of dessert, Alex paid and led the blonde out of the restaurant.

On the way home Alex asked to stop at a nearby wine shop where she found a bottle of Dom Perignon.

"What do you say we take an old friend back to the hotel suite with us?"

"Oh yeah. I gotta pump something that will make it to the babies' mouths at some point this weekend though."

"Promise. I will not contribute to my precious babies starving. I'm a bad girl but not that bad. Now pop the cork and pour, beautiful."

She handed her wife a glass and then clinked them together. After a couple glasses sitting in the silence with their bodies and fingers barely touching, in a way that only two people with a hectic, noisy life could truly appreciate, Piper turned to Alex, "Wanna take a bubble bath, soak and then make love?"

"Always. As lovely as sitting in silence with you is I want you so much and the champagne only makes me want you more."

Minutes later Piper was helping Alex grab the bars attached to the tub and get into it with her and then the two traded places so the older woman was holding her close and massaging her with bubbles, washing her hair and kissing her slick, creamy skin and periodically craning their necks so their lips would meet.

"I love you, Pipes. You are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"You are too. I love you more."

"Keep thinking that babe. Wanna get out?"

Piper just shook her head yes and then flipped around so their fronts were pushing together impossibly close and kissed her with one long, steamy kiss before standing up and reaching a hand down to her wife to help her up. They quickly dried off with fluffy white towels and then made out the whole way from the bathroom to the bed where Alex pushed her wife back onto the bed and slowly, in an animalistic way climbed onto the bed on all fours as she watched and licked her pink lips.

"God you're hot."

"You're mine," she declared as her mouth met up with her wife's chest as she moved down to her already erect nipples and palmed her firm breasts as she sucked and nipped at her chest before slowly moving down her abdomen and then abruptly back to her mouth and stuck her tongue into her mouth as the blonde tried everything to get some friction going as she began to become impossibly wet.

"Please Alex. Touch me."

"I am touching you."

"You know what I mean!"

"No I don't."

"Your gonna make me tell you what I want aren't you?"

"No, I'm gonna do what I want. Your body is mine tonight."

Her hand started making circles around her pussy, coming close to her folds and backing off as she kept kissing her lips and she maneuvered her pussy onto Piper's leg so that as she moved her body she got the friction she needed. When she was finally done teasing the edge of her wife's thigh she abruptly pushed her slick folds apart with her fingers and moved them along her slit with varying speeds before finally pushing two fingers into her tight hole causing Piper's back to arch and her to gasp as she finally got the much needed contact from her wife. She kept moving her fingers in even strokes as she sucked in one of her nipples, after a few strokes she added a third finger and then a fourth before finally allowing her wife to cum in a series of shaky yet powerful orgasms. Then the two rubbed their bodies together so that breasts touched breasts and pussies came into contact with each other and they came two more times before Alex rolled off her wife and the two shared a moment in the sweetness of their ecstasy as they came back to normal before Alex tucked them into bed together and pulled her naked wife close, bathing in the smell of sex and champagne.

The next morning Alex crept back into the room but she didn't have to, as her wife was out and would gladly sleep through the morning she put the roses and coffees down on the table and went to wake her beautiful girl stopping to be entranced by the sunlight dancing on her face.

"Morning babe, time to wake up pretty girl," she whispered with a kiss and touched her warm skin as she started to stir.

"Hi. Do I smell coffee?"

"Why don't you go see what's on the table."

"You are up to something."

"I might be," she responded as Piper stretched to life and flipped the covers off as her wife handed her a white terry robe.

"Baby! Roses! They're so beautiful."

"Look carefully around them, there's a surprise."

After a short search she found a light blue box, which she gleefully opened, revealing a fine chain with diamonds attached to a beautiful perfectly white pearl.

"This is so beautiful! I love it but I thought we weren't doing gifts."

"No I told you that you didn't have to get me anything, you are all the gift I need but me my life's purpose is to shower you in jewels, champagne and roses."

"Well you're doing a good job at it," she teased as she clasped the necklace around her neck as Alex made her way over and gently fingered the silver chain.

"I'm glad you like it, Pipes. I love you."

"I love you," she responded as she took her wife's hands and kissed her.


	68. Every Last One

_One Month Later_

Piper woke the kids up the day before Charlie's birthday as if she was preparing her older kids for another week of school. It wasn't until the older kids were dressed and sitting around the table with organic Kix and berries while the now six month old triplets sat in their high chairs playing with mashed bananas and drinking down bottles in between bites of cereal that the blonde turned to her older kids,"So what would you think about going on an adventure today instead of school?"

"Really," Mila asked.

"Yes, sweetie."

"But I'd miss my friends. And lessons."

"You can see them when we get home. You're a good girl, I know but I promise it's okay. I already talked to your teacher."

"Well if you telled teacher then I guess its okay, mom."

"Charlie? Dela?"

"Is adventure for my birthday?"

"Partially but its also for your sisters who have been so patient since the triplets came along."

"I want present," Charlie declared gleefully.

"Dela, what's wrong my grumpy girl? You hate mornings like Mommy, I know baby. If I give you a cup of oranges will you be a happy girl and tell me what you think?"

"Maybe."

That was enough to send Piper to the fridge to get a cup of mandarin oranges and go over to her daughter, "You can have this but you have to give Mommy kisses," she answered as she bent down and her daughter kissed her face as Piper put the plastic cup down in front of her daughter and kissed her daughter back until they were both giggling.

"O-en peas, ma-e."

"Of course, there ya go, sweeter already," she pulled the plastic film back and stole an orange slice out of the juice, "So what does my Corky-Bug think?"

"Tik it sie-ing!"

"There's my little bug. I like when your happy. Okay kids when your done with breakfast I want you to put three toys and two books in your animal backpacks and you might want to bring a blankie and a stuffy."

"Go o-ite?"

"Maybe, you'll have to see won't you."

"I gonna make Momma tell me," Mila declared.

"Sure you will."

"Momma do anything for me."

Piper just half chuckled and started cleaning up after the triplets as the kids climbed down from their kiddie table and ran to the stairs, "Al, finish this and I'll help them?"

"Of course babe, kiss."

"I wonder where our daughter gets it from, powered by Piper kisses," she teased as she quickly kissed her wife and then her babies who were covered in mashed bananas and rice-quinoa cereal, "Promise me you won't give in to the kids."

"And miss seeing their faces when its revealed? Never, Pipes."

"Good."

Minutes later she came back down to check on her wife.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"Okay, my love but I forgot how much of a mess babies make when they are first learning how to eat solid foods. You'd think its only been three years since we started foods with the twins but we had kids on top of each other. And then I see Dela not want to talk because of whatever's wrong with her and I ask myself why does this sweet little girl have to struggle so much and then I blame myself cause I chose to save her when she was so sick, I should have let het go so she wouldn't have to live a life of suffering. I can deal with a life of struggle, its all I know but she's innocent. I hurt innocent people, its what I do and I hate it. I'm a bad mother and I look at you and you could have done so much better than me."

"Then four of my six kids wouldn't have beautiful green eyes. I love those eyes the way you love your blue eyed babies' eyes. There is nowhere else I'd want to be then here cleaning up mashed bananas, cereal and milk with you, you have been in my heart even when I didn't know you were there for the last twenty years and my soul from the moment I was born."

"You sure you didn't wish they had brown Jew eyes?"

"Not for one second. Not even when we fight and I'm so mad at you. They learned so much from you and the things you teach them just by existing will change them and make them better people who look at others with compassion and love. Does Dela struggle more than most kids, yes, but she's an amazing goalie and loves to swim and dive into foam pits. She's so many things her doctors said she'd never be. You struggled in ways she never will. Just like you, she's being raised by a beautiful, powerful mother who will fight for her and love her no matter what choices she makes. And you didn't just choose to save her selfishly, you made the choice you knew we both would have made cause I couldn't live if I didn't have one of my children with me. I'm a mother of six and I need every last one of them in my life. If I wasn't with you and hadn't gone through the things we did to make these babies I would have three kids and be wondering what my life was missing and never realize its my other three. Dela is an amazing kid, this world is so much better and brighter because she's in it and she's only three. I can't even imagine when she's grown what she'll do for this world. There's a reason she's here or she wouldn't be and you aren't the reason. We've seen babies on ventilators die in the NICU, if she had been supposed to die as a baby she would have but she's full of so much life and her Momma's will."

"You are so amazing, my love. I do love my daughter, with all my heart but its tough not to feel that guilt."

"Of course it is. All mothers feel guilt but you are the best mother I've ever known and that comes from someone who knew Diane almost as well as you so that's saying something."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, honey, more than anything. And if she were here physically and looking at you holding little Alex she would too," Piper answered as she picked up Josie and walked over her wife and put her other arm around her wife, "I love you, my beautiful sweetheart. Now let's get these little ones dressed before we loose our toddlers' excitement," she said with a quick kiss to her wife's lips as she let go of her wife and went to pick up Wilder.

On the way to the elevator Alex heard her wife talking to their youngest child, "What do you think about your Mommy? I'm better than Grandma Diane? When did that happen?"

"When you were busy parenting six kids and being an amazing wife and running a multi-million dollar company," Piper interrupted as she caught up to her wife with a blonde baby in each arm.

"Well look it's supermom showing off her special power of carrying two twelve pound pound wiggly babies when she weighs 160."

"I'm just a mom doing what I have to do," she answered as Alex put the key in the elevator and the family got on, "You okay now? Feel better?"

"Yeah, I don't know where that came from. I didn't want to start a fight and why I went to that place. I haven't gone there in years."

"We love each other and our kids. I'm exactly where I want to be and there's nothing I wouldn't do to show it to anyone and everyone. And every moment to you."

"I'm exactly where I want to be too. And I would fight or do anything for this too. This little girl is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

An hour later the family was finally piled into their van headed south before turning west as they hit the Massachusetts state line.

"Mommy we left New Hampshire!"

"I know bud. Read that sign."

"I can't understand the letters. It's a weird word."

"I know its a strange and difficult word, its a state called Mass-a-chu-setts."

"Mah-huh-sue-setts."

"Good enough, bud. This is a very special state, its where Mommy went to college and mommies met and fell in love."

"Don't tell me we're going on a boring tour."

"Are you five or fifteen? Guess again."

"Boston?"

"Wrong direction. We're going to central Massachusetts."

Half an hour later they pulled off the freeway, "Hey read the words on that sign, uh Mila this time."

"Gr-re-ate Wol-lf Lod-dge. Did I do good?"

"Yes, Monkey. That's where we're going," she answered as she turned onto the road to the resort, minutes later the kids wide eyes finally met with the most amazing building they had ever seen. It was a hotel but there were water slides coming out of it.

"What is this place," Charlie asked with a mix of curiosity and excitement.

Alex answered as Piper tried to navigate the turns as she got closer to the resort, "It's a water park resort. They have rides, mini-golf, bowling, stores, restaurants and tons of activities. We're spending three days here and we can do whatever you guys want for the trip as long as you all agree and you are big enough."

The kids started hollering yay and applauding in response to their momma.

"They think they're happy now, wait till they see the inside of this place."

"I know."

Minutes later the family unloaded from the van, grabbed the bag with towels and swimsuits and the tripsters were loaded into their double stroller and Wilder was worn on his momma's chest as the older kids ran for the door. Once inside, the blonde took the stroller and went to the check-in desk while Alex managed four of their kids and was met by a perky young woman.

"Hi. My family has a reservation for tonight and tomorrow night, I know It's only noon but I was hoping it would be possible to get our water park passes early."

"Of course! Name?"

"Daniels."

"Alex and Piper? And I see its your son's birthday today."

"He's five. Our oldest of six, he's over there with my wife."

Without missing a beat the woman answered, "What a cute family. And you have our Paw Pass for three kids, breakfast and our birthday bash package. That will be fifteen hundred. How will you be paying?"

"American Express," she said handing the platinum card over. After a signature she was handed eight wristbands. Half an hour later the family was making their way to the lazy river and then the toddler slides.

Later that night while the family was hanging out in their room there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

As Piper got up she whispered in Alex's ear, "You are a horrible actress," and then made her way to open the door as her wife swatted at her leg as Charlie followed behind his mommy.

"Auntie Rachel and Amy! Greyson," he exclaimed the second the door was opened and then hugged his friend as their moms hugged.

"We thought you might like to spend your birthday with your best friend. And we get baby cuddles so its a win-win," Rachel answered as Amy handed Piper a big bag " Sorry we're late, we hit some traffic around Nashua so we decided to stop for burgers before hitting the resort."

"No problem, we're just glad you're here. Let's have cake and presents."

"Oh yeah!"

Minutes later the group were gathered around the table singing "Happy Birthday." He got a Lego police station and a helicopter, an amphibious R/C car, clothes, Star Wars quilt, Hot Wheel tracks and Converses from his moms, a Star Wars puzzle and stuffed R2-D2 from his siblings, a Lego police boat from his aunts, and an Imaginext Batcave and action figures from Emma and Greyson.

The next day the two families met up for breakfast then spent the morning at the water slides, then shared a pepperoni pizza for lunch and went on the Frog Hopper ride, mini-golfing and to the stuffed animal building store.

"Well we have to get the triplets upstairs for their nap, we should take the kids upstairs. We're meeting at five at the Lodge Grill for Charlie's birthday dinner."

"Okay."

As Amy went in for a hug Charlie started throwing a fit.

"Charles Asher!"

"But mo-om! I wanna keep playing with Greyson! He gets to go to the arcade but I don't cause of the stupid babies! I hate the triplets! They ruin everything! I wish you had never had them!"

"Charles! Don't say that, its not nice! You just got new Legos, I was going to help you start building your police boat like I promised this morning but now I might take it for the rest of the day and not let you play on the slides after dinner. Or you can stop."

Charlie slowly calmed down, "Sorry mommy. Can we go build now?"

"You have to sit on time out first, hug Mommy and say sorry to Auntie Amy for hitting her."

"Sorry Auntie Amy. Are you okay?"

"Yes, bud," she answered as she held her nephew close, "I know it's gotta be frustrating sometimes having so many siblings, especially babies when you want to do big boy things. Let me talk to your moms real quick okay?"

"Okay Auntie. Love you."

"Love you too, bud."

Seconds later she had pulled the couple aside while Rachel watched the kids, "Hey I get that Charlie's in trouble and that he should be but I know we all understand where his emotion is coming from. So I was wondering if we make him sit on time out first could he come to the arcade with us?"

"What do you think, Al?"

"That was a pretty bad tantrum but also as long as he's punished first either way I don't see any difference between him playing Lego's with you or video games with Greyson. But you took this one so you choose what happens after."

"I don't want him to hate the babies, its so tough to parent an almost kindergartener and three babies and be fair to everyone. Okay he can go, just let me ask him."

"Alright," Amy responded as Piper walked over to her son.

"Hey bud. Now you are still in trouble and I don't want you to think that your behavior just now is the way to get what you want cause its not. Auntie Amy has been really nice and offered to let you join them to go to the arcade. Now I expect you to behave like you would for your mommies and as always they can punish you if you don't. But its also okay to say you need to rest or would rather play Legos, aunties' feelings won't be hurt if you do."

"But would you be hurt if I decide not to play Legos with you, Mommy?"

"Of course not. As long as you behave well the rest of the day then maybe Momma will say its okay if we play together quietly after your siblings go to bed. So what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna go to the arcade."

"Be sure to thank aunties for their offer and win me something good."

"Always," he answered as he hugged her then Alex before running to his aunts, "Thank you aunties, I decided to go to arcade!"

"You are very welcome Charlie, we love spending time with our favorite nephew."

"Really? But you have real nephews!"

"You are our real nephew, Charlie. Your moms are no less my sisters than the one who I'm biologically related to, just like your Momma is no less the triplets' mom because they didn't come from her egg or tummy. And you are so sweet, smart, funny and talented. You are only five and already play five instruments. You build things my six and eight year old nephews can't build. Of course you are my favorite."

"I wanna be like the other kids in school."

"Hey you are special and your family only makes you more special. Most kids couldn't be a big brother to a bunch of siblings but you are amazing and patient. I tell Emma to be more like you as an older sibling sometimes."

Two hours later Rachel walked Charlie back to his family's room, "Hey Piper."

"Shush. Alex is sleeping with the twins on the bed in the living room."

"Are we gonna make dinner on time?"

"Maybe not or at all. Alex really isn't feeling well, I had her nap on the bed out here so I could watch her and the babies."

"Is she gonna be alright? She seemed fine earlier."

"That's how it is with her. One moment she's fine and the next she isn't. Last month was scary when she had two major seizures in two days and she's been having one to two tiny ones per day since, we came back from a dreamy weekend and a day later she had the first major seizure at work and I had to call the ambulance. She seems to be getting worse lately. The medications aren't working, not even the new ones."

"What if instead of dinner Amy and I go get some takeout and eat in the room so you don't have leave Alex and she can rest?"

"That sounds great! I'd love some Chinese. Kung pao shrimp and chicken fried rice for me, egg drop soup with lots of chili oil for Alex and sesame chicken for the kids with extra noodles."

"Okay, mind if he helps with our errand? We have the booster seat you gave us in the car."

"Sure."

An hour later she came back with two bags of food, plates, forks, a 2-liter of soda and a bottle of organic apple-grape juice.

"What do I owe you guys," Piper asked as she took the bags.

"Nothing, its on us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, your wife is sick on your son's birthday trip. After dinner we'll take the older kids to the slides, if you want."

"They would love that! Can you get this ready and I'll wake up Alex?"

"Of course."

Piper slowly walked from the small dining area that was separated from the living room by a half wall.

"Hey honey, come on get up," when she didn't move Piper checked her breathing and when that was fine shook her gently till she slowly responded.

"How long have I been out for," she asked when she could finally find her words.

"Almost three hours."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? We're gonna miss Charlie's birthday dinner!"

"He's just as happy to have Chinese takeout, which he went with his aunties to pick up."

"This isn't how I saw this trip going and I hate that he's used to it."

"Sweetheart, I know you're about to call yourself a let down and blame yourself for one time too many today. Its not your fault you got sick, yeah you did too much today when you already haven't been feeling well the past few weeks but when you actually are feeling good its tough not to, especially when you don't know how long you'll feel good for. Now I got you egg drop soup with chili oil and green tea ice cream, how about you come to the table and eat?"

"I don't wanna get up, can't I just eat in bed?"

"No, you need to get up."

"Okay. I have to go to the bathroom first."

"You need me to come with you?"

"Yes."

Piper helped her wife up and then hobble to the accessible bathroom of the two bathrooms in their suite, she then helped her onto and then off the seat and then they both washed their hands and then kissed. They joined their friends at the table while the kids ate on the sofa and chair in the living room. After another round of cake Rachel, Amy and the kids left for their room.

Alex was up and down all night and still was feeling pretty bad the next morning so after breakfast they all left early and their friends followed them home and Piper took her wife to the ER.


	69. In This With You

They spent half an hour in the waiting room at Concord Hospital and another forty-five minutes waiting for a doctor once the nurse got her vitals taken.

"Hi I'm Dr. Niles. You are having flu-like symptoms, severe headache, muscle weakness, nausea and vomiting and appetite loss it says here," he asked Alex as he looked past the woman sitting next to her holding her hand and rubbing her wrist with her thumb as if she wasn't there.

"Yes. She had two major seizures a month ago and has been having minor ones daily every day ever since then and we are waiting for a repeat MRI in two weeks but her doctor said to go directly to the ER if she got worse and over the past two days she's gotten worse then she's been since her initial brain injury."

"And you are?"

"Her wife. She's not up to talking right now."

"Her blood pressure is elevated and her temp went from 104.3 when she got here to 104.7 after giving her ibuprofen. Has her neck been stiff at all?"

"Now that you say that she did wake up at four am complaining her neck hurt, I gave her a muscle relaxer and a massage and she said she felt better but since we got in the car to come to the ER she started complaining again, I didn't want to give her anything before we came here."

"How about double vision or speech differences?"

"She's had some double vision this morning and last night but she gets that sometimes. Her speech has been as unintelligible as when she first got hurt this morning and she says she's not up to talking."

"I'm concerned she may have meningitis and encephalitis so I would like to draw more blood, do a spinal tap and send her for an MRI."

"Al, what do you think?"

"We got meningitis vaccines though!"

"Sometimes vaccines fail or don't protect against all strains. Let's get you a diagnosis and then we can discuss treatment."

"We have six month olds who were born prematurely, should we be worried?"

"If they aren't showing signs already then probably not."

Ten minutes later a young nurse and a younger assistant came in, "Now I'm gonna need you to pull your knees to your chest."

"I can't."

"I know your muscles are probably sore but you need to do this if you want to get better."

"Her hip and leg doesn't bend like that on a good day and this isn't one," Piper answered angrily, "isn't there another way to do the test? One that won't hurt her more than she's already hurting?"

"Well she could lay against you."

"Do that then."

Seconds later they were draping and numbing her back before putting the needle in her back. When the test was over she laid back down on the bed and they took more blood so they could do additional tests.

"A doctor should be over soon to take you for an MRI. Do you need anything?"

"More juice, please."

"I'll be right back."

Alex was just finishing a carton of apple juice when the doctor came back to take her down to get her MRI, leaving Piper behind in Alex's room on the Emergency Ward. While her wife was gone, Piper called Rachel and checked in with the kids, then tried to busy herself answering emails for the business. An hour later the doctor finally returned but without Alex.

"Mrs. Daniels?"

"Yes. Is everything okay? Where's Alex?"

"The blood test showed that she has meningitis and likely this developed into encephalitis. We saw this on the MRI but also saw something we weren't expecting to see, there were abnormalities with blood vessels in her brain so we did a CT-scan and found an aneurysm. We are preparing her for surgery now."

"Can I see her before they take her in?"

"There's no time. Don't worry our head nuero surgeon doing her surgery and he knows its a repeat brain surgery. Now Nurse Malie here will lead you to the Nuero surgery waiting room and give you updates during the surgery."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, the nurse came up to her as the doctor walked around and put a hand on her shoulder, "You have to be optimistic. I know its hard but you are both lucky."

"It's just I didn't get to see her and her mom died of a brain aneurysm when she was about her age. What if I don't get to say goodbye?"

"Hey, there's a reason you noticed the subtle changes so we'd find her aneurysm in time. She's not going to die. Do you guys have kids?"

"We have six, from five to six months."

"So she has seven big reasons to fight like hell and why she will be saved."

"And we're finally planning our big dream wedding. And she's always been a fighter."

"How about I bring you some coffee. What's your name?"

"Piper and my wife is Alex."

"I'll be right back, Piper and let me know if you need anything."

Over the next four hours Malie was in and out and Piper drank three cups of coffee and tried to get work done before a doctor and a different nurse came in, "I'm Dr. Roberts and this is Dr. Henry. The procedure was successful but we'll do another scan in the morning to make sure we didn't miss anything. Once she's out of recovery and in her room the neurologist will start her on antibiotics and corticosteroids for her meningioencephalitis. She'll probably be here for a week or so."

"Thank you, doctor!"

"Nurse Hailey will take you to see her."

Piper followed the nurse to a neurosurgery recovery room where her wife was still passed out. she ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her as close to her lips as she could with a breathing tube taped to her face before sitting on the edge of the bed and taking the brunette's hand. She sat there in silence for fifteen minutes before she felt the grip on her hand tighten.

"Well there's my beautiful girl. How are you sweetheart," she asked as she handed her wife a pad of paper and a pen.

"Head hurt. Mouth cottony."

"You had an aneurysm-"

"Burst?"

"No baby, there's a lot of ways you are like your mom but you aren't going to die like her and we both know it. No, they saw something on your MRI so they did a CT and found it but they did a successful surgery on it. You also have meningitis and encephalitis and when you get settled in a room you'll start treatment. You'll probably be in the hospital for a week but you are going to be okay."

"You scared?"

"How can I hear brain aneurysm and not think the worst?"

"Contradict self Pipes," she wrote and threw the pad at the blonde.

"Funny. How do you think I came to that conclusion!? I spent hours convincing myself of that and as the hours wore on I became certain you would die like her and leave your daughters behind way too young. So I tried to bury myself in work and it almost worked. I love you so much."

"Scared too. I love you, honey," she struggled to write as she ran the pad of her finger across Piper's knuckles. Fifteen minutes later the tube was removed and the too shared a long, passionate kiss.

Alex spent nine long days in the hospital without her kids and while she was well enough to leave the hospital, she hadn't regained the ability to walk and the doctors said she might never regain this ability. Piper responded by ordering an electric scooter like the ones the brunette used at the mall and sometimes while shopping while Alex was still in the hospital.

As they got closer to their property Alex exclaimed, "I can't believe its been nine whole days since I last saw my babies! I don't know how I survived it!"

"I brought you pictures every day."

"I know you tried to make me feel better and the first couple times it did but with every picture it only got worse. I saw every change in their faces and every ounce or centimeter they gained. Those kids are everything to me. They are everything I've ever done right and never screwed up."

"And what am I?"

"The giver of those children," Alex teased as an unamused Piper took a hand off the steering wheel and not totally playfully yet somehow still gently slapped her wife and screamed at her, "If that's how you really feel then I'll leave you to them! Cause I guess you don't need me any more!"

"Ow! I'm kidding Piper! Geez, really! No, I love you and you are so important to me! You are my one true love and you know it! But we've made a million mistakes with each other! The love I have for those kids surprises me so much! I could handle missing you like crazy, I'm really fucking used to it! I still remember coming home from overseas lining up shipments and mules to see how you changed your hair or smelled different or slowly lost that baby faced innocent glow you had the night I first saw you. Then I missed you like crazy for eight years imagining how you must have grown with every passing day. Then I left you behind in prison and worried about you every single day. My point is that while missing you for nine days would suck, it wouldn't be a first! I could do it with my hands tied behind my back!"

"You know one day you'll be missing the kids more than nine days. They'll go to college and come home maybe once a month if you get lucky."

"And they'll have long lost that sweet baby smell and cuddles, cookies and cartoons won't solve their every problem but that day isn't today," Alex tried to say calmly but her tears betrayed her.

Piper knew there were no words to make the pain her wife felt in that moment go away or even lessen, so she took her wife's hand and held it lovingly as she traveled the final yards up their driveway, only letting it go when she got to the garage and had to stop the Suburban. After grabbing Alex's bags, Piper helped her wife into her scooter and into the house as Charlie bounded through the kitchen towards his momma and wrapped his arms around her as a room full of their friends yelled surprise.

"Guys, this is too much," she said as she saw the welcome home banner made by the kids with finger paints and the twins added purple and gold glitter and painted daisies and rainbows on it and Lisa had bought a cake that said 'welcome home Alex!'

After hugging her older children and their friends before going over to her babies and after struggling to pick them up she yelled, "Piper, come here! I need you!"

When her wife came over, Alex started started to cry, "I can't be a mother anymore. I can't do anything on my own! What if I never get better?"

She knew the only thing that would make her stop crying and listen was to pick up her younger daughters and place them on her lap as she kissed her son on his dark blonde hair.

"Baby, you are able to do things you couldn't before, you are holding two babies at once for the first time ever. You still can do things, maybe you'll do them differently but you still can do everything you used to. We knew this day would come, you've already been using scooters more often. Even before you got sick your stamina wasn't what it used to be and your stamina already sucked. And if there's one thing you need as a mom with six kids and a business owner its stamina," she paused and looked around before whispering, "And it helps our sex life and we both know how much we love sex."

At that Alex gulped then chuckled quietly as she smoothed a hand through Allie's dark brown hair, "You are right there, stamina is more important than walking. And this is something we have to get used to. I'm still going to work my ass off to walk."

"Sweetheart, you know what the doctors said. I also know you didn't want to hear it but you need to be realistic so you can be strong. We'll get used to this new normal and how to adapt our world for life in a scooter, you're already ahead of most people and have a house designed for this day. I love you and I'm in this with you. I'm just glad you're still here, you could have easily died from any of the three things you had. All that matters now is that you are here and have a good quality of life."

"I love you too. You are the only one who can remind me that I do one thing really well, adapt."

"Yes, my darling chameleon. Let's take these babies, go into the dining room and join our friends. Let's have a big piece of cake to celebrate life, give extra cuddles and when the house is quiet maybe we can test your stamina," she lovingly told her wife as she lifted Wilder from his jumperoo.

Alex pulled her wife down to her level and kissed her, sneaking her tongue into the younger woman's mouth. She then scooted the babies between her body and the armrests of her scooter as she managed holding the girls while maneuvering her scooter.


	70. Always a Badass, Never Cute

**A/N: After what our couple have been through in the past few months and for all who have followed along with me on this crazy story here's a chapter of nothing but overdue dirty fun. Note: chapter includes light S/M.**

 _Two Months Later_

Alex and Piper came home from Concord's Easter egg hunt and picnic the day before Easter with three brightly colored Easter baskets full of toys, eggs and candy and three tiny ones with baby friendly toys and treats. Nothing was organic but unlike Charlie's first egg hunt they weren't about to throw it out because they both knew there were worse things in the world than Peeps and jellybeans. The twins had gone with Mia and Lily for a sleepover and Charlie with Greyson while the triplets hadn't woken up between the transfer to the car from the stroller or the one into the house. Piper guessed all the activity had really taken it out of them. They were growing up so fast. They were now walking and saying "Mama," "Mom," along with about ten other words, they communicated their desires and slept in their nursery through the night.

Alex had taken them upstairs to finish their naps in their cribs. But not in her scooter, as much as Piper wasn't sure she agreed with it Alex's scooter sat in their closet collecting dust. While Piper was still hesitant, she also knew that people who stood in front of Alex's determination and willpower got steamrolled. This was the woman who had to have the highest rank possible in Kubra's organization, who after only five years ran her own runs. This was the woman who endured painful shots and a painful medical procedure because she wanted a biological child. The woman who set her sights on Whole Foods when their company was so tiny and didn't give up till they agreed to a meeting and then until they agreed to test their most popular baby lotions. So Piper supported her as her partner and did all she could. She picked up the slack both at home and work so that her wife could concentrate on learning to walk for the third time in her life and two months later Alex was walking better than ever.

Piper was busy trying to finish a pastel pink egg that had a few jellybeans at the bottom when she heard Alex limping down the stairs. She was just about to pop a yellow one in her mouth when Alex snuck up behind her.

"Really Piper!? That candy is for the kids! Not for you!"

"I'll save them some! Besides, they'll get more tomorrow!"

"The organic stuff you are willing to give them?"

"I'd rather they not know this stuff exists! I'd rather they didn't love it as much as they do!"

"Hypocrite! You love it!"

"It was only one!"

Alex just glared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay and three pink bunny Peeps and half an egg of SweetTarts."

"Really that's all," Alex quipped.

"Yes, I swear."

"Not what I meant," Alex looked at her wife's shit-eating grin, "What am I going to do about you? You are just too cute to be mad at."

Piper shook a couple eggs trying to find the right sound then scooted closer to Alex and grabbed her just below her waist, "Eat Skittles? They taste better when you steal them, c'mon when did I become the badass criminal?"

"You may be a convicted felon but you will never be a badass criminal. Seriously! Cause you feel like a badass because you stole some candy from your kid's Easter basket, I traffic heroin halfway across the world and go back to my bed and sleep like a baby. I will always be the badass criminal and you will always be the girl who did something sorta bad once for her lover."

"And who was that lover?"

"That only strengthens my point about how bad I am. Now hand me those Skittles and don't steal any more candy until Halloween."

"What's in it for me?"

"Let me finish those Skittles and then you just might find out," she said coolly with her trademark smirk.

"You can be cute when you want to be too."

"Did you seriously just call me cute," Alex exclaimed and then slapped Piper's ass, "Guess now you'll never know. It's a shame cause I was really looking forward to it."

Piper smirked back, finally understanding that she was going to fuck her, probably hard, and it had been months, no over a year since they had really had the dirty kind of sex they both loved. As she watched her wife sitting on a stool at their breakfast bar she knew there was only one thing she could do.

She got in between the counter and the stool and moved her hands up her wife's thighs until she got painfully close to her pussy. She could tell this was making both of them excited. She could smell Alex's arousal in her mind, she could taste it on her tongue and feel those glorious first drops of cum hit it. As she went back and forth along the seam of her jeans she whispered, "You're right. You aren't cute. You are a sexy badass and it makes me so wet constantly that I can't take it sometimes. I'll let you fuck me however you want, whenever you want. Do what you want to me. I'm your toy." Then before Alex could even shove her glasses up Piper kissed her roughly on the mouth, inviting the older woman to force her tongue into her mouth, which she of course did.

"If that's what you want then your wish is my command. For the rest of the night you are my toy and my little pet. And you don't get to so much as make a suggestion or I'll have to punish you."

"Oh, I agree. You don't know how much I agree."

"That's a good girl. Now stop that and let me finish my candy in peace. Go get comfy on the couch and I will deal with you when I'm done. And don't you dare touch yourself or I'll tie your hands up and make you watch me touch my now sopping wet pussy."

As Piper admired Alex and the silver streaks in her hair shine in the late afternoon spring sunlight she wanted so bad to just unbutton her jeans and touch herself but she needed those perfect fingers inside her more than she needed her own.

Seconds later Alex strode over, "Well look who's still fully dressed," she walked over and roughly grabbed her crotch through her pants, "And still hot. You are still hot, right Piper?"

"Ye," she gasped as Alex pushed further and harder into her groin, "ye-yes Al-ll-lex!"

"Good. Now don't question my generosity or the question goes away. Touch or eat?"

"Oh touch, baby, touch."

With that Alex unbuttoned her wife's burgundy silk shirt, throwing it to the sides as she mounted her wife and licked and nibbled at her perfectly toned abdomen. With each lick she moved closer to her breasts. She reached a hand up to see how excited they were and felt how firm they were and her nipples erect through the tan silk of her bra. She wanted to bite them hard so badly, to feel her perfect perky pink nipples suck into her mouth. She almost forgot this was her fantasy so she rubbed her pussy into Piper's groin as she roughly forced her shirt off then snapped Piper's bra off. As she kept rubbing her pussy against her wife's she chose a tit and took it into her mouth, biting at her nipple as she played with the other one with her hand before sucking as much as her tit into her mouth as she could, leaving marks on the soft skin with her teeth. She was planning on staying clothed for this round and fucking Piper but the things she was doing only made her own pussy hurt more. Then she realized she promised touch, just not who would touch whom. Putting off Piper's release might make her punishment even worse.

"Without touching my tits or my bra take my fucking shirt off!"

Piper promptly unbuttoned the dark blue shirt as quickly as possible while still keeping to her command.

"Such a good girl. As a reward you can take my bra off and play with my tits." She watched as Piper licked her lips and Alex felt the arousal pool in her jeans and felt the beginnings of a wet spot in her wife's new pants. As Piper's mouth made contact with her tit she no longer wanted more friction, she needed it. She ran her groin along her wife's leg a few times but that wasn't enough.

She took her wife's hand that wasn't pleasuring her tit and pushed it into her unbuttoned jeans then deep inside her panties, "See what fucking you did to me?"

"Sorry," her wife answered as she pulled her mouth off her tit just enough to talk.

"Don't be fucking sorry! What the fuck are you going to do about it," she demanded.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Rip these pants off and put your fist inside me! Play with my fucking clit! And get your goddamn mouth back on my tit and leave it there!"

While Piper was still free from Alex's pillowy, huge breasts and Alex's movements against her groin momentarily stopped she roughly unzipped her jeans, actually ripping a couple gashes just below the seam. Piper pulled the skin tight pants off her wife, not even being careful about the screws holding her together, after what she had just been doing with her pelvis and promising to do with it later it was fine. As she pulled her wife's grey women's boxer briefs off her particular odor filled the room and as much as she just wanted to dig her nose into her wife's pussy she didn't. That was not what she had been told to do and she knew Alex always meant it when she promised to punish her. So she grabbed at her erect clit as hard and roughly as she could as she worked her mouth onto the other tit. She felt Alex steady herself against the couch enough that she no longer needed help so she gave the other tit attention as she moved her finger along her slick folds, pushing harder and deeper into the bottom of her clit's hood. She felt an impossible moisture pool on her wife's pussy and felt how tight her wife's body was and she knew if she didn't give her release soon it'd be trouble. And she wanted to. She toyed with the rim of her opening.

"Did I fucking tell you that you could fucking tease my pussy? No, I told you to fist me. You better fuck me or I won't fuck you!"

Piper bit her wife's nipple as hard as she could, so hard she knew there'd be a bite mark on her areola, and then pushed three fingers into her wife's opening.

"Yeah baby! That's what I told you! Fuck me with those long fingers of yours!"

Piper thrust them in and out several times before adding a fourth and when she was stretched far enough worked her fist into her opening until the edge of her wrist disappeared inside her wife, pushing harder and deeper until she felt the waves of her orgasm travel through her body and a stream of cum flow out of her and onto the front of Piper's jeans.

"You can let go of my tits now," Alex commanded after Piper withdrew her hand, to which Piper rapidly complied. Alex smirked and teased, "Well looks like your jeans are all wet now. Is this the only way they are wet?"

"They are so wet. I was a good girl."

"You were such a good girl. Maybe I'll take care of that wetness for you. You still choose touch?"

After her need for her nose in Alex's pussy she had changed her answer, "Can I change it to taste?"

Alex licked her lips, "I guess so. Just don't expect me to do this every time."

"I won't."

Alex unbuttoned her wife's jeans and pushed them down to her ankles before shifting her body so she could pull them off, then she went for her tan bikinis. These were what she really wanted, she held them in her hand and smelled them before she threw them on her wife's face and then watched her try to lick off her own sill fresh arousal. She lay down on her stomach as Piper opened her legs wide. Alex wrapped them around her body and watched Piper's abdomen ripple with anticipation and saw the fire in her eyes. She drew two fingers along her wife's folds and toyed with her clit before letting them rest on her clit and replacing the moves up and down with her tongue until she lapped up all the moisture on her lips and she rimmed her opening until her wife bit her lip until it bled. Then she pushed her tongue into her as deep as possible and did all the moves with her tongue in the order she knew Piper liked until she felt and tasted the quakes of her orgasm, then she tasted the next one, then the next as Piper's panting grew harder and her body stiffened before the big one a explosion of moisture and then her pussy clenched a few times before it relaxed. Alex worked her mouth up her wife's body and kissed her until their cum couldn't blend any more.

"Pick up those clothes and get upstairs!"

They went to their room, changed into sweatpants, Alex put on a sports bra and t-shirt while Piper pulled on a nursing cami and tank top and made out roughly for a few minutes before the babies woke up. They put them in their jumperoos and went to the sun room where Alex made Piper give her a fully clothed quickie with her hand while they were both standing up. Then Piper made dinner while Alex slapped her ass and nibbled at her neck.

When it was time for their babies' bedtime feed Piper stood at the doorway of their room.

"What, Piper?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"You will be, maybe."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I can't watch my babies suck your tits and do what I want to do to them later. Either you can have help getting them to sleep or you can have me fuck you tonight."

"That explains a lot! You never did like sharing my breasts! You're impossible!"

"Nope you always have and always will be. This all started because you forgot who's who in this relationship."

Piper didn't even look at Alex, she just huffed off towards the nursery. Alex took a shower then padded to the closet in her towel. She then stood in front of the other locked box in their closet, the one she did have the combination to. She looked at all the lovely things inside with hungry eyes. She chose a super thick eight inch dildo, she wanted her wife to feel it tomorrow. She wanted her to remember what she said every time her legs rubbed together. Alex pulled on her favorite harness, inserted the dildo and her thinnest white tank top. She then laid on the bed and waited for her wife with a cocky pose.

"Well look at you," Piper said as she walked into the room, pausing in shock at the doorway before walking like a cowboy.

"You are lucky I'm wearing this at all after your little tantrum. Now you better not be complaining."

"I'm just surprised. What are you learning at the brain injury center?"

"Yeah, Piper, I asked my OT, hey can you teach me how to put a dildo on? No, I don't think anybody there knows what a dildo is let alone how to put one on. They also don't kiss me every time I take a step. Now no more unsolicited questions from you."

"Can I ask one more?"

"I don't know, does your pretty mouth still work?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"That depends on how much you want this inside you," she responded as she pulled at the band of her wife's sweats.

Piper felt how hard both her wife and the toy were and could imagine all the positions she could, she would do, "Bad, oh so bad. Can I take this nursing cami off first?"

"Uh, did you hear me earlier? I can't fuck you like I want if you smell like breast milk and baby! But strip in front of me, give me a show but don't touch me."

Piper smiled and started to dance to a song in her head and seductively strip off her tank top and throw it on the ground, then her pants. Then she crawled onto the bed and put the head of the shaft in her mouth quickly.

"Technically that is momentarily part of me but I'll allow it. But since your mouth seems to enjoy being on my girl-dick you can get it ready. Make sure you get it good and wet, what you do now determines how you feel later."

Piper did as she was told and started in on the shaft with her tongue, moving up and down the smooth black silicone as the wetness pooled between her legs and she struggled to hold them together so she wouldn't cum before Alex was fucking her with it. She wrapped her lips around the shaft, getting a sense of its fullness in her mouth and slowly took more of it in. When she could barely hold back anymore she removed her mouth with one last kiss to the head.

"You done?"

"Yes."

"Climb on and ride me, baby!"

Piper climbed onto the dildo and slowly pushed herself onto it and moved her body up and down as Alex dug her nails into her ass and the only sound in the room was Piper's grunting and her pussy hitting the dildo as she went faster and faster.

"Suck my right tit! Through the tank top!"

Piper peered down at the impossibly erect nipple straining against her wife's barely there top and she sucked in the cotton and took in her whole nipple in one movement and then took as much of her breast as her mouth could hold into her mouth. This was also good because Piper now didn't have to struggle to keep her back straight as she got closer to orgasming. She bit down harder and harder on Alex's tit as her orgasm flowed out of her body. She felt Alex's fingers move down her ass to her opening and ultimately grasp the dildo, forcing it into the rhythm the older woman wanted, Piper felt the slap of her wide open hole against her wife's hand and the wet slap every time she pulled out and slammed her again. Alex's other hand come around to Piper's clit and she rubbed it hard as Piper orgasmed around the toy.

"How'd you like my girl-dick?"

"So good."

"Do you still have more in you," she asked as she pulled it out bit by bit.

"Always."

"On your hands and knees then."

Piper complied and Alex rose to her knees then gently pushed two fingers inside her and applied pressure to her clit with her thumb until she was turned on enough to take the toy in again. Without a word she pushed the whole dildo inside her and the younger woman's back arched like a cat, this only let Alex slip inside even further. She kept pushing in and out, rubbing the cool metal of the harness on her wife's opening. She felt the straps digging into her ass and the leather rub against her sopping wet pussy and went even harder until Piper's ass shook and she came all over the sheets.

"Done?"

"No."

"Roll over onto your back," she said as she slowly pulled the toy out of her wife's opening, keeping two fingers inside until the pulsating died down. Piper's hair fell on the pillow as Alex stripped her tank top off. She laid her body on Piper's and kissed her lips. As her mouth opened she stuck her tongue in it and made space for her wife to do the same. She pushed the harness into her wife's groin without inserting the dildo while raking her nails across her sides. She kept kissing her as she curled two fingers along her wife's reddish plum folds and into her opening before pushing the dildo inside her, she felt so wet and warm and was so beautiful like this. She came just thinking of her cumming and then again, with each shock making her push inside more and with her third orgasm the two came together. She kissed her more passionately as they rode their orgasm together from beginning to end and then came one more time together before the big one where Piper squirted onto her leg. Alex heard Piper whimper from loss of contact as she withdrew the dildo from her still pulsating pussy.

"You want me to eat you now?"

"Yes, please baby."

"But you have to suck me off while I do it."

"Mmmm."

"Did my girl-dick make you forget how to talk?"

"Nope but all those orgasms you gave me in eight hours sure did."

Alex watched Piper's ass move as she simultaneously took the shaft in her mouth and thrust her glistening, still pulsating deep purple pussy in her face. She grabbed onto her back to keep her in place and started licking her folds, careful not to be too rough on her overtaxed clit until working her way into her opening as she grabbed around for her wife's tits. She worked her orgasm down, not forcing it to be any stronger than it wanted to be. With one last kiss to her wife's opening and then her clit she pulled her mouth off her wife's body.

"Baby, that's enough. Come up here," Alex opened her arms as Piper rolled off her and laid against her side, stray tears falling down from her wife's eyes, "Are you okay, Pipes?"

"Yes. It's just such a wash of emotions."

"Did I actually hurt you? I didn't mean to. I just wanted to have a little fun."

"You didn't. Just hold me for a bit. I'll be fine."

Alex held her wife close but after a minute she realized she was still wearing the dildo, "Babe, I need to take this off and put it away."

"Promise you'll hold me when you come back?"

"Always, sweet girl. I love you, my precious princess."

"I love you, sweetheart," as Alex disappeared into the closet Piper asked, "So you think the kids could go on a sleepover next weekend too?"

"Why don't you heal first and then we'll talk."

"Before my birthday?"

"Definitely, Pipes," Alex answered as she shook her head and chuckled slightly.


	71. What a Woman Needs

_Two Months Later_

"Hey Lise," Alex had asked Lisa Thursday before their big pre-wedding trip to Florida as she stood across from the office her two friends shared.

"Yeah?"

"I know you just took them for Piper's birthday but you think you could take the kids tomorrow night?It's just we have so much to do before we leave on Tuesday."

"Sure you do."

"I do!"

"If I hadn't caught you with your face buried in Piper's pussy on the table in the board room last week I might believe you. Or if you didn't sneak away for fifteen minute stints every time we've had a party since Easter. Or if I hadn't seen two dildos on top of your open suitcase at Orchard Beach Memorial Day weekend. Those are things I wish I couldn't remember. Who needs two dildos anyway!?"

Alex watched her best friend's expression and was reminded that while Lisa was as openly lesbian as anyone she knew, she was extremely conservative with her expression of her sexuality.

Alex smirked and coolly fired back, "Those aren't the only two! And we do! I know you've never wanted one anywhere near your bed but we love it. And one was Piper's favorite to get fucked with and the other my favorite to get fucked with."

"Ew! Could you be more cocky? Wait, I know you, don't answer that. After that I shouldn't say yes but I'll watch the kids tomorrow night. You owe me big time."

"I'll buy you a book of lesbian erotica."

"Please don't," she hollered as Alex turned around and walked out of the office.

Seconds later Alex strode into her and Piper's office and kissed the blonde as she pushed a hand up her wife's skirt, "So Lisa finally talked to me about what she saw."

"So you came in here to give her more to unsee?"

"You are the one who seems to have forgot to put on underwear under her skirt, while I'm wearing comfy grey boy shorts," she answered as her hand met Piper's pubic hair, "Do you do that when you don't want your boss to fuck you at work? My, my, Pipes, whatever will you tell your wife when she wonders why you come home exhausted from your cozy office job so often?"

"I think today it will be that I had a marathon day of doing follow ups so her latest passion project, a skate shoe line for babies, and making sure it will be available by Black Friday."

"And your evil boss piled on more work when you were already swamped," Alex teased as she used just enough pressure to make Piper gasp and then her mouth found her wife's neck and made a pink mark. She ran a finger along Piper's already sopping wet folds, "You wanted this didn't you, you dirty girl."

"Yes. I can't look at you sitting across from me in the office in your sexy black slacks, white cotton blend collared shirt and black boots and not want you, I can't see those perfect hands and not imagine your fingers inside me again."

"And I can't look at that hot runner's body, those legs hugged by perfectly tailored pants or your ass by a tight skirt and not want to give it to you like you deserve," she teased as she steadied herself between the desk and Piper and massaged a breast through thin pink silk, "Everything I do to you I want you to do to me at the same moment. You are my sexy little mirror."

Piper responded by grabbing the breast that created a perfect replication of the movements Alex was doing as the older woman rolled her tongue into her mouth, Piper opening up to let her in and then doing the same move with Alex's tongue. Meanwhile, Alex forced her fly into Piper's other hand without stopping the movements with her hands and Piper obediently unbuttoned and unzipped her pants just enough to push her hand inside and feel her wetness through her boxers. They both smiled into the kiss before breaking momentarily to breathe.

"You are so wet, babe. Tell me how much you need me!"

"I ache for you, baby. I need to be filled and only your perfect fingers will do. Nobody else's compare to yours."

"And don't you forget who makes you cum hard."

"Never. I know all the girls wish they could be me."

Alex shot her a confident smirk and went back to work on Piper's pink glossy lips and the equally glossy red ones. She curved two fingers into Piper's opening as the blonde hooked a finger on the black waistband of Alex's underwear and worked her middle three down her groin. The brunette felt another layer of wetness pool as Piper's fingers made contact with her pubic hair and felt her body stiffen as the blonde made first contact with her clit. She moved in and out as her own orgasm started to build and she felt Piper's fingers reach her opening and her fingers fill that openness inside of her. They bit at each other's lips to avoid screaming and grunting as they orgasmed, they couldn't risk waking the napping babies across the room up or getting their employees' attention. Alex nibbled down Piper's neck and felt the gushes coat her fingers and felt her own pussy clench around Piper's fingers and the rumble of her orgasm as the two moved in time with each other before slowly withdrawing and sticking their fingers in their own mouths.

"Maybe if you don't come back to your shoe tonight too tired your wife might make love to you after the kids are in bed. And when we come back from vacation I just might wear your birthday present to work."

Piper flashed her a toothy grin, "The double purpose dildo and your new red and black underwear with the harness in the front? You think we can bring a dildo on our trip?"

"Think really carefully about who you just asked that question to and remember I'm the expert at packing strange shit into luggage and TSA being none the wiser."

"And your luggage being confiscated wasn't what you were complaining about after your most recent trip the moment we first saw each other."

"See? Now get back to work, the more you do now the less you do in Florida, babe," Alex answered with kiss as she buttoned her fly back up.

"Are you just going to sit in your wet underwear for the rest of the afternoon? I might have brought a pair of your black briefs for when you discovered my secret."

"Give them to me!"

Piper opened her bag and threw them at her wife.

After Alex caught them, "Hey little help with the boots?"

"Of course. Need help with your pants too?"

"I think I can manage."

After Piper helped her out of the boots she stood there watching her wife change into dry underwear, seeing how swollen her pussy still was made her nearly cum but she stopped herself.

Alex instantly waltzed over to their wine rack after they came home from dropping off the kids and picked a bottle of her wife's favorite white and two glasses. She worried about what she had to tell her wife and hoped this would lessen the reaction.

"You need help in there, Al?"

"Yeah, sure can you come grab these glasses," she answered as she filled both glasses and took a sip from one. Piper walked into the kitchen and grabbed the glass with the lipstick stain and took a sip from it.

"That was mine!"

"Now its mine!"

Alex just raised her eyebrow and stood there smirking until Piper set the glass down and took a gulp from the other glass.

"That's what I thought. And take this one to the couch and don't take another sip from it. I got the bottle."

After they were comfortable on the couch and halfway through their second glass Alex took Piper's hand.

"Pipes, we need to talk and I want you to hear me out and then you can say what you need to."

"What is it? Is it us? I thought we had been doing so well over the past two months. We reconnected."

"You've probably noticed I've been going to the ophthalmologist and neurologist a lot since last fall. And that I am always looking for medical advancements that have been proven to work. Well, at my checkup in October my eye doctor told me about a recently completed study out of Harvard Med that was published in the New England Journal of Medicine that was the most positively conclusive one he's seen in his thirty year career. So I went to the nuero doc and did testing and they sent it off to Harvard. Then I got sick and everything got derailed but the week before Easter they contacted me and said my nuero doc had decided I was healthy enough for them to move forward with a decision and I was, as I would have been in January, conditionally accepted. I had to go to Boston before they could fully accept me though. I had an ulterior motive for suggesting we go to Boston over spring break. Yeah I knew the aquarium could unlock Dela and it did but when I went off for the afternoon it was to go for exams at MassGeneral. A week later I was accepted, they told me they couldn't get me in before December and two days later they called and said they had a cancellation for August 4th but they needed an answer immediately. I thought I had more than enough time to tell you and then I didn't want you mad on your birthday so I waited but I know I have to tell you before Florida or I won't be able to enjoy myself or relax with you."

"Alex! How could you! You had so many chances to tell me but you went off and did whatever the fuck you wanted! I don't know why I'm surprised! This is what Alex Vause does!"

"This could restore my sight to prior levels! They said eighty percent of people with my level of damage had complete recovery! I could read a paper novel! You wouldn't have to drive everywhere all the time!"

"As your wife I should be happy and supportive but I'm Piper Chapman and I'm self centered as hell! Have you forgotten how we got back together? You needed me to take care of you and teach you every thing! You're walking on your own, dressing yourself, showering yourself. Walking down stairs. If you can drive then you might not need me more," Piper yelled as she fell apart into a ball of emotional putty.

"Come here, sweet girl," Alex held her arm out as her wife slowly collapsed into her body, "The things I can do now are just things that make me feel like the old me. And the old me loved you like crazy. I have never needed anyone and swore I never would but then I looked into those bright blue eyes and I had never needed anything or anyone more than I needed you. That will never change. You are my other half and living as half of me for eight years wasn't living. Without you I just exist. I love you. And as much as it would kill me to loose you I won't, I can't stay sick and I can't be with someone who wants me to. Even if that person is you."

She held Piper tightly as the younger woman's body rocked with tears and kissed the top of her head, happy to sit in silence until her wife was calm enough to respond.

When Piper finally raised her head off of her breast, her shirt now covered with a large pool of tears and spit it was to weakly squeak out, "Please don't leave."

"I don't want to. But you seem to want me sick and I can't do it any more. You have to stand on your own and be confident in your love for me and mine for you. I don't want you to be with me if you think its only because I need you to do everything for me. That's not a marriage I want to be in. You have babies, I won't be one."

"I don't want to keep you sick. Maybe I've lost myself in caring for you and then six kids in rapid succession that I've forgotten how to do anything else. I learned how to care for others and then I lost myself in it. I don't know how or when it happened just that it did but I wish I could go back to that moment and warn myself of what would happen, the pain it would cause everybody."

"You are a woman like so many forty somethings. I don't blame you. I understand you, babe."

"You should have told me about the surgery."

"I wanted to be sure it was a real possibility. Just like when you decided you wanted another baby you didn't tell me until it was a realistic possibility. I felt the same way then that you did now but I understood you and your choice."

"I understand you too. I can't go back in time and go to MassGeneral with you. Did anybody die from this treatment?"

"Not in the decade they were researching it and not since. Most make at least partial recovery, about fifty people out of the three thousand who have had the procedure had it fail. But even they didn't get worse."

"So the worst thing that could happen would be you stay the same and keep looking for a new treatment?"

"Yes."

"Promise you won't leave me? Cause I need you too. I thought I knew what it was to need someone but then I met you and realized I knew nothing. Nobody makes me feel so safe. The world could come crashing down in front of me and if I was in your arms I wouldn't care."

"As long as this is a partnership there's nowhere else I'd rather be. You are my partner, not my caretaker. That's how it needs to be if we're going to have a healthy relationship."

"We've worked too hard to have what we do. But without you it all dissolves. You are the glue that holds everything together for me."

"Ditto, Pipes. You lay here as long as you need and then I'll make you chicken alfredo."

"With homemade garlic bread?"

"We might need to go get a baguette for that."

"I only had one and a half Alex size pours," Piper said as she shifted her feet and turned up her head.

"God, those lips. Come here."

Before Piper could move up Alex maneuvered herself onto her back and Piper on top of her, their leg pushing into the other's one's crotch and made out with her wife as they both cried.

"If we're gonna go to the store we better do it now."

"You gonna change your shirt first?"

"I dunno, I kinda like everybody knowing you love me enough to cry on my shirt."

"Now there's the Alex Vause I know and love."

"Who only you know, babe."

"But really go upstairs and change your shirt."

"I can't. There's a sexy blonde on top of me and I'm about to need to change my pants too."

Piper looked in her wife's eyes and unbuttoned her pants and instantly made contact with her lips. After Alex came three times Piper withdrew her hand, "Well would you look at that now all your clothes are soiled."

"My socks are fine."

"Well then you can keep those on, for now. Although you probably should take a shower so you aren't walking around the store smelling like sex."

"Alex Vause never smells like sex, she oozes it."

"Yeah you just oozed it all over my fingers. Shower, now!"

"Only if you come and if you cum."

Piper kissed her wife passionately as she lifted her body off her wife. Once they were both able they raced each other to their room and Alex started the shower then they each undressed the other one. Alex pushed Piper against the glass and made out with her as her fingers explored her body. After giving her three tiny orgasms she got down on her knees and ate Piper out until the big one came.

"If your pussy is satisfied now I would like to get food to make dinner for my woman."

"It is, well momentarily anyway. And your woman is famished after fighting and fucking. The best part of you getting better, by the way, is you being able to eat my pussy on your knees."

"Just don't let it get out or I will suddenly forget how. Girls eat Alex Vause out on their knees, never the other way around, except for the one worthy one."

"So I can tell them you let me climb on top of you and fuck you on your back, with a dildo?"

"Nope, not that either. For someone so hungry for food you sure sound like someone hungry for fucking. How bout we end it with this, don't tell anyone anything you know I've only ever done with you."

"Deal, sweetheart," Piper teased with a quick kiss.

Half an hour later Alex slowly climbed out of the car as Piper went around the back to grab their canvas bags. When the blonde reappeared she had a cart waiting and her cane in it.

"You look so sexy bent over a cart," Piper whispered as she threw the bags in the cart, "Why don't you practice your driving skills."

"Really?"

"Well if you're going to get on the road after thirteen years you need all the practice you can get. So lead on."

Alex went straight for the floral department and zeroed in on a gorgeous orchid and then sent her wife to pick out some organic salad so she could go through the cards, after pulling up a few she found one that said for my beloved wife with glittery pink roses and on the inside expressed the devotion she felt and the partnership that meant everything to her. She rifled through Piper's purse for a pen and signed it then quickly went to an empty lane and paid for it before going back to the produce department. Piper of course was distracted by organic tomatoes and strawberries.

"I got this for you."

"There you are! I turned around and you were gone!"

"I had to pay first. I picked these out isn't the same as I bought you flowers," she teased as Piper picked the card out of the pot.

"They are beautiful! I love you. But shouldn't I be buying you flowers? I was the ass."

"You know I have no use for flowers. But if you are still feeling bad about yourself there's an expensive bottle of hundred year old Scotch at the fancy liquor store I've been eyeing. We could stop on the way home and you could buy it for me," Alex fired back as she raised an eyebrow.

"That might make me feel better about how I made you feel. What do you think about these strawberries?"

"Looks like they are almost good. The raspberries look good though. I'll make you chocolate raspberry cake for dessert."

"I'm a lucky woman," Piper answered as she picked two out from the case.

"Hey Pipes, look at this spinach! It's gorgeous and on sale!"

"You thinking salad?"

"No breakfast. What do you think about a spinach bacon quiche in the morning?"

"Yum!"

They went for organic linguine and chicken breast, two packs of nitrate free bacon, pie crust, then stopped for fresh milk, fresh cream, pasture raised eggs, a bar of 85% dark chocolate, a chunk of parmesan cheese, shredded Swiss cheese and a ball of fresh mozzarella then found a wine to compliment their dinner before finally going to the bakery department.

"You choose the bread, Pipes."

Piper pulled a few long, skinny rounds of bread out before making her selection, "This one's perfect."

"Alright, anything else you want?"

"Just you but you're priceless so I doubt they could sell you."

"And you're precious."

The next morning Piper sat at the breakfast bar drinking fresh squeezed orange juice and nibbling at chunks of organic cantaloupe while her wife finished making bacon and a quiche.

"Coffee's ready. You look sleepy, babe."

"Yeah my tall, sultry raven-haired wife made love to me so long every cell of my body is throbbing."

"Sounds like a pile of sexiness."

"Believe me, it was and she is the sexiest person alive."

Alex beamed and changed the subject,"Kahlua?"

"Yes, please."

Alex went to their locked liquor cabinet and pulled out the bottle and put a shot of each of their liquors and some organic creamer in the their cups then slid the cup towards her wife and checked the oven.

"Al, can we talk?"

"Of course, babe."

"Explain the procedure to me and why its better than the decompression or any of the others that failed or barely helped."

Piper listened intently for the next hour as Alex explained the ins and outs of the procedure and why it would work when others hadn't, the older woman pausing only to check on her quiche and then serve breakfast with smoothies made from organic frozen mangoes and coconut sorbet.

"So what do you think?"

"It's intense. How long is the hospital stay?"

"Two days, maybe three but I'll need to be in Boston from two to six weeks. The Institute is compiling a working on seeing if they can replicate the original data so all procedure related costs are free. I booked an Airbnb for two weeks that Harvard will reimburse me for. A gorgeous old four bedroom house in Cambridge. The kids could come down after I get out of the hospital and you can stay with me while I'm in the hospital."

"And if you still need to be in Boston?"

"We'll find a suite hotel or a monthly rental. You think I wouldn't work everything out before I told you? If I wasn't confident in this procedure I wouldn't be having it. If I thought I was going to have to go a week without my babies I wouldn't be having it. Are you still in," Alex asked with that look of vulnerability she only got with Piper.

"Yes," Piper answered as she took her wife's hand.


	72. Always Keep You Safe

**A/N: Sorry its been so long, went through a bit where I wasn't into this story but knowing I have readers who care brought me out of it. I think I have about five chapters left and am planning my second fic and a possible one-shot series sequel to this one (If the interest is there). As a reward for your patience I have finally brought back two characters who have been requested for a long time and plan to officially bring back a third. So enjoy and I plan to get the next chapter up quicker. So enjoy!**

Piper had been uneasy all evening, checking and rechecking her family's bags for hours and Alex could tell her wife hadn't slept and looked like she had cried that night, most people would think she was crazy but she could always tell if her love had shed so much as a solitary tear in a six hour period. To say that her wife was normally a nervous traveler would be an understatement, she had long ago learned this on the plane to Bali. It was the first and last time she flew without a full bottle of sedatives, even after Piper left she still flew with them out of habit. No, this was something different entirely.

"Hey babe, come here, you're gonna make a hole in the floor," she opened her arm and her wife curled up around her body then turned to face her, "So, what's wrong with my favorite girl?"

"I'm just scared. Angie is already unhappy with us and we're totally breaking the rules. What if she moves us? Worse, what if we get made going through Logan and Kubra finds us?"

"Babe. You know I would never put you or our children at risk. And I know I've failed multiple times but I never mean to. If I thought this was dangerous I wouldn't be doing it. You have to believe that, babe. Please, tell me you do," Alex asked with that pleading look she only gave her wife.

"I do, Al, I do. You just know how I am."

"My rule following felon. I love you, silly girl. Now why don't you try to get some sleep," Alex pleaded as she maneuvered a blanket and wrapped the two of them up in it.

"You won't let me go?"

"I'll keep you safe, always."

"So you won't?"

"No, Pipes, no I won't. Shhh, just sleep babe. Relax," Alex cooed over and over in Piper's ear as she planted kisses on it until her wife's body became heavy in her arms and she held her tighter as she fell back to sleep herself.

The next morning Chloe and Ashlin along with Lisa, Heather and the girls met them in the airport parking lot with five carts, two of which were full already.

"Hey girls, you all made it!"

Alex heard a chorus of yeses as Piper unloaded the kids. Once they were out Ashlin and Heather went to work on the car seats as Piper unloaded the luggage, three double strollers and two play yards. Alex loaded the tripsters into one of the strollers, the twins into another and Wilder into an Ergo carrier while Piper tried to make a sense out of the mountain they had created.

"Alex, do we have everything," Piper commanded.

"We practically brought the whole house."

"Don't make a sarcastic joke, I wanted you to go check!"

Alex did her best to walk the van and run her hand along every possible crevice, " I found a Lego, three straws, and some cereal and Goldfish crackers."

"My Lego! That's where it went!"

"I'll put it in my purse and you can have it after our trip."

"So we got everything?"

"Yes," Alex walked over to her wife and rubbed her shoulders as she snuck a kiss on her neck.

"That feels good."

"That just what you needed?"

"So much, honey. You think you might massage something else later?"

"How bad do you want it."

"So bad."

"I want it too," Alex said with a quick peck on the lips and a wink as she reached for the purple stroller with the little girls, the other four adults pushed a cart and Mia pushed the lightest of the five carts. A man saw the group getting out of the elevator and helped the group to the ticket counter. Half an hour later they were walking through the secured area and Alex could see Piper's whole body relax and if she could have let a deep breath go without arousing potential suspicion she would have. Alex, Chloe and Ashlin took the kids to the playground while the other three women and Mila, who went running after her Mommy and was just as fast as the blonde, went to Starbucks to grab breakfast for the group.

"What do you want, Monkey," she asked the girl in her arms who was admiring the glass case.

"I have anything?"

"You're on vacation too."

"That one," she pointed to an almond croissant.

"That's my girl, just like her mommies. What do you think your big brother wants?"

"Sausage sandwich."

"Your twinster?"

"Powdered sugar crisant like me. And the triplet split oatmeal and two bananas."

Piper kissed her daughter on the temple, "What would I do without you, baby?"

"I love you, Mommy," she answered with a squeeze as the blonde set the toddler down and the tiny brunette ran to the refrigerated case to grab a carton of chocolate milk.

"Make sure to grab some for Charlie and Dela."

Piper ordered drinks and food for herself and the other three women. She then grabbed apple juice cartons for the babies and paid for her friends' and their girls' order along with everything else. Mila carried the four bags with croissants and another with her brother's sandwich. Piper put the bananas and the six cartons in her purse and carried four drinks in a carrier while Heather carried three oatmeal cups in another carrier and Lisa managed another carrier and two sandwiches. They brought all of this back to their family and stayed at the playground until half an hour before their flight time. The flight went as uneventfully as a flight with eight young kids, only two of whom had ever been on a plane before, a dog and six adults, one of whom was too nervous to be much use. Once in Orlando they got their rented Ford Transit and installed car seats and loaded up gear, stopped at the store and checked into their villa, they were all both exhausted and excited.

"Finally got Charlie to sleep! That kid is just so full of questions lately."

"Momma my pillow! I wanted the other Batman toy! Not that car! Sorry you have like five of the same toy, I wish I could say."

"If you did he'd spend an hour telling you why that toy is different from the other one. The twins might play more than they sleep, that's what happens when you separate them for a day. It's as if all the space they ever needed in their existence was having their own sac in the womb. They each have their own bed but haven't slept in it in almost a year."

"Remember when they used to cry until we put them in the same crib?"

"You think they'll always be that close?"

"I hope so. How bout the trips?"

"Allie took a bit to get to sleep. Josie could sleep anywhere and through anything. It only took five books tonight to convince Wy to sleep."

"AJ has more of you in her than I thought. The older she gets the more she is one hundred percent you but with dark hair. Josie is just so sweet and that smile,man, she has me wrapped around her finger."

"Cute big ocean blue eyes and an even bigger, brighter smile that renders you helpless and she's not exactly like me?"

"She does have your good looks but that sweet disposition she must have gotten that from wherever the twins got theirs."

"You. They got it from you."

"I do not! I am not!"

"You would do anything for the people you care about. You are still a total momma's girl. You cry when nobody is watching. You love to just lay in bubbles with candles and a bottle of wine by yourself. You are sweet. But don't worry I won't let your secret out, if for no other reason than we both know how self serving I am. I don't want someone taking you from me cause they see what a catch you are. I would rather them not see past the hard stone exterior and I'd rather them think your leather jacket and motorcycle boots are rough and tough when really they are smooth and buttery like you."

"You know what else is smooth yet hard in your hand?"

"Could it be this," Piper teased as she held her hand out and grasped at Alex's full breast, "And your nipples are so hard."

"Mmmm...yeah baby, that's it. Ohhh, yeah that's the spot rub my nipple harder."

After a few more minutes of this Piper straddled Alex and took her other breast, however the older woman quickly realized, "Pipes, baby, I thought I was supposed to give you a massage tonight."

"You still can."

Alex reached her hands out and rubbed her wife's breasts, "You are excited aren't you?"

"I'm rubbing my groin against yours. And you respond to me calling you sweet by basically plopping your tit into my hand, and you know how I feel when you do that."

"Remind me."

"Perfect, voluptuous, beautiful tits that drive me wild and its in those moments I'm reminded they're all mine. I'm the one you want rubbing them for forever. I need you, I need them filling my hands then my mouth."

"And I need to let you go take my clothes off cause these tits are straining against my bra and my underwear well I'll let you find out about that. So shall we go to the bedroom, cause I'm really not looking forward to being on my back on this couch."

"I love when I get to be on top."

"You say that like it's rare."

"That's why I keep this Alex Vause to myself. Cause I love the way your hair flows and the spark in your eyes when I'm above you I'll never take how big of a deal that is for granted."

"I love you, Pipes. I love how much you care and how slow you still take it when I need you to. Which is not now, right now I need you to make steamy, passionate love to me."

"What a coincidence, that's exactly what I need to do and I wouldn't mind if you did it back."

"What I coincidence, that's exactly what I need to do," Alex teased as she moved her hands from Piper's breasts to her ass and slapped her, "Now am I going to have to carry you across this villa? Cause you know I will, I've done that in so many hotel suites around the world. It was nearly half my lifetime ago and I didn't have more hardware in my body than a Home Depot but I still could."

"I think I can walk but only with you attached to my lips."

"Cause one should always stay hydrated while hiking across luxurious villas," Alex quipped as Piper climbed off her lap, pausing to give her one last move with her groin then she helped Alex up, "Kona stay," Alex commanded loudly before nibbling on Piper's lips as they tried to make it past the kids rooms, when all Alex wanted to do was throw her against the wall and make love to her right there. Alex made sure she was facing her back towards the bed when they got into the room. Piper closed the door and pulled Alex's grey tank top off and then unclasped her dark blue bra, watching as her breasts fell against her chest. She wanted those dark red, protruding nipples in her mouth, she wanted to kiss down her cleavage. But she also wanted Alex naked five minutes ago so she kissed her while her fingernails ran along her ribcage. After a couple drags she pushed a hand down the band of her navy blue Adidas basketball shorts and past her matching boy shorts. She felt the wetness pooling between her wife's legs, Piper decided to treat herself to a quick snack and pulled her hand out and put her fingers in her mouth.

"Yup, you are still the best thing I've ever tasted in my life."

"I don't know your pretty tasty," Alex teased as she started to pull Piper's cami off but Piper pulled her hands away and pushed her on the bed. She then stripped her white shirt and black linen shorts with matching bikinis before crawling onto the bed like an animal and pulled Alex's shorts and underwear down. She took a breast into her mouth and sucked the whole areola into her mouth as she steadied a hand against the bed and the other massaged her breast as she pushed a leg in between her leg.

"Oh, Pipes! Oh, baby! Yeah that feels good. I want your pussy against mine not your leg against it. Mmmm...yeah you listened."

Piper kept making moves with her mouth on Alex's tit before coming up for air and crashing into her mouth on the way to the other one and her hand found Alex's wet pussy, "You are so open for me, baby."

"I want you in me."

"Do you now," Piper asked teasingly as she pushed two fingers inside Alex as she made out with her.

"Do you want me in you," Alex asked once she could finally pull herself away from Piper's incessant lips.

"Uhm, you don't have to ask, silly. I always want your fingers inside me."

"Nympho."

"If loving cumming all over your hand is wrong I don't wanna be right."

"If that's wrong I don't wanna be right either. I love exploding all over you and I plan to tonight."

Alex made a cocky smile and pushed two fingers into her wife, who was still tighter than she expected her to be so she played with her clit with her thumb, a move Piper returned, making Alex's breath catch in her throat and her back stiffen. After a few more minutes the two slid down flat on the bed until Piper was laying on Alex's left side on her side while Alex rolled over so the two could face each other while they made love with their breasts and lips crashed against each other. They came together twice before the big one where they exploded all over the other one's fingers. Then Alex surprised Piper by pushing Piper onto her back and kissing down her body while she grabbed the blonde's breast, like she knew she liked when she got ate out. She licked the cream off Piper's thighs and then kissed her clit before licking around her slit, after a couple laps around her slit Alex lapped at her opening before working her love into another orgasm. While she was still laying on her back trying to catch her breath Piper's mouth quickly made contact with Alex's alabaster thighs and her palm found an erect nipple.

"Piper, fuck, fuck. This is gonna be a hard one."

"Let it go baby. Cum for me," that was all Alex needed to release so hard she soaked Piper's face and the comforter.

"You really did cum hard. I love when you cum like that."

"My pussy is tired," Alex answered as Piper tried to go another round, "I'm throbbing and spent after that and traveling all day. Come cuddle babe," Alex cooed when Piper crawled up and laid her head on her breast.

"I love the cuddle after. I always have but with you its like next level post sex cuddle."

"I like cuddling with you after too. Night babe."

"Night sweetheart."

The next day the whole group woke up early and drove what became two hours to LEGOLAND and grabbed breakfast at the buffet at the resort's hotel before heading to the park. They first rode the carousel then the older three kids went to the 4-D theater with Piper, Chloe and Lisa and her family while Alex and Ashlin waited with the triplets. Once they were all back together they headed to Miniland to admire all the scenes. Charlie's favorite was Star Wars, the twins liked the rocket ship, Wilder liked the race track and the little girls liked the New York City skyscrapers, they had loved the big buildings in Boston so the couple weren't surprised they too fell in love with the City. The couple were enchanted by the Vegas scenes. After that they headed to the Technic area and rode a couple rides before going to the LEGO City area where the kids got to drive cars and boats and put out fires with adult assistance. Then they doubled back to the front and stopped at a pizza buffet, after lunch an already tired Alex finally gave in and rented an electric scooter. Then they headed to the Imagination Pavilion before splitting up so Charlie could ride roller coasters and the twins could go to Heartlake City, where Lisa's family planned to spend the rest of the day. Chloe took Charlie and Ashlin stayed behind in case the girls didn't want to hang out in the toddler area as long as their younger siblings would. The group planned to meet up at the wooden roller coaster at three to ride the little kid's rides in Land of Adventure together before heading to the Factory Tour on their way out of the park. This was all a good plan and when they went their separate ways one they had every intention of adhering to, that was until every parents' worst nightmare appeared to happen.

Alex was playing with the triplets in the under two area as Ashlin looked on.

"Go, Ash. I'll be fine with the twins. Alex's body is tired, she needs the help," those words rang in her head as she realized that she had taken a sip of iced tea and lost sight of her oldest daughter. She had always heard it can happen in a split second but she never believed them. A sip and a fraction of a second.

"Mila! Mila! Matilda!"

No answer, her younger twin didn't even turn her head. Piper saw Alex roll up as she walked with what little composure she had left, "Everything's going to be okay," the pretty bullshit she believed out of her wife's lips and once again the viper that came back to bite her on the ass she thought with each step as she approached her daughter.

"Hey, Corky Bug. You seen your sister?"

"She goed with lady."

"What lady?"

"Mommy of girl she had play with."

"Do you know what direction she went?"

"That way," she pointed towards a snow cone stand, "Lady say girl other mommy get snow cone. She say know mommies from long time."

"I'm coming with," Alex hollered as Piper turned away and sprinted towards the stand.

The red faced blonde stopped for a second, "Stay with Dela, I can't lose her too. This is all your fault anyway! You always say its going to be okay and then these kinds of things always happen," she had yelled this so many times but never so publicly.

"Babe, it will be all good. She went off with another parent, in the scheme of things not horrible."

"Not great either! Now I'm going to go find my daughter, leave me alone," she yelled as she sprinted off, making more than a few parents turn their heads at the angry scene.

"Do you want me to get a security guard," a parent asked a sobbing Alex.

"No, she just wandered off my wife is going to find her, She is, she is, If I know my wife she will," she answered as she attempted to take gulps from a water bottle provided by another mother.

"Has your daughter done this before?"

"No never. None of our kids have. We've taught them really well to never go off with strangers, even if they say they know their mommies."

"How old is she?"

"Three, almost four."

"My oldest wandered off a lot at that age. We always found him minutes later, safely. She hasn't been kidnapped."

"Some stranger took her. How is that not kidnapping?"

"You don't know everything yet. But we can still alert security."

"No, let my wife get back and we'll go from there."

Meanwhile, Piper sprinted as fast as her bad knee would allow, especially without her running brace, and seconds later was at the front of the stand and two benches down saw two raven haired girls from the back, one was short with creamy skin and curly hair while the other one was tall with pale skin and wavy hair standing in front of a woman who she looked right past, she hated her and was sure she always would. This woman had stolen her child and nothing she could say could make it okay to just walk off with another woman's child, especially when you were also a mother.

"Matilda Nicole! Get your butt over here now," she demanded, if she had been seeing anything but her daughter in that moment she would have seen the woman's ears perk up.

"But Mommy! Tricia is three! She's nice!"

"Matilda Nicole," this time a brunette woman in the snow cone line turned around, "I've told you not to go off with strangers!"

"She said know you! And she buy me snow cone!"

"No matter what they say. You don't go off!"

"Sorry, Mommy," the girl started to sob and as much as the younger version of Piper wanted to be mad at the tiny girl, the mother in her couldn't scream at a crying toddler, Alex was the disciplinarian for this very reason. Alex didn't like to do it but she at least could stay mad at a crying child calling her mom.

"Come here baby. You really scared me. Don't do that ever again," she whispered as teardrops hit her daughter's head and she held her tightly.

"Mommy, you squeeze too hard."

"Sorry baby. I'm gonna talk to Tricia's mommies," that name seemed to mean something the moment it left her lips but she couldn't quite put her finger on why. If she wasn't in public with the compartmentalized brain that went along with it she might have remembered the funeral she tried to put on and her future wife telling her, you can't force others to mourn the way you want them to mourn.

"So Nicole, hey," the dark blonde haired woman asked as soon as the girls went skipping off to help Tricia's mom with the treats but before the other blonde looked up and saw the woman she was still so mad at.

"Yeah, what's it to you," she huffed, with an obliviousness only she could make passable.

"Is that after anybody special, Blondie?"

That nickname from that voice would have rocketed her out of even the deepest coma, "No! Nicky!?"

Piper lunged at the woman but not to rip her limb from limb like she had wanted to a moment ago but now out of sheer happiness.

"Your kid is right, you squeeze too hard."

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

"So where's the me to the mini? You can imagine my surprise to look up and see my kid playing with a toddler sized Alex V-"

"Don't say that name or I'll have to take my daughter and turn away and you'll never hear from me or us again."

"So what should I call you?"

"In public Alex and Piper and our kids by their nicknames. Never use our current last name in public. Where are you staying?"

"Some cheap motel where the only thing thinner than the walls is the sheets on I-Drive for four nights but we're staying in a Little Mermaid room for three nights at Disney."

"That motel won't do. How many more nights?"

"Three."

"We have three nights left at our villa and an extra room, Tricia could share with the twins. We'll provide food. You cook tomorrow and we'll call it even. Besides your daughter and my oldest daughter seem to have hit it off. Her name-"

"Yes, she's named after Miller. Her middle name is Rosa after Ms. Rosa. Tricia Rosa Nichols. Your Nicole is?"

"Of course after you!"

"Mommy, I got you Piña Colada!"

"Thanks, Monkey. What did you get?"

"Watermelon and coconut. And I got Momma blue coconut!"

"Really? That's her flavor!?"

"Don't judge my wife, she likes it."

"Speaking of wives, here's mine," she cooed as a short brunette and a blue lipped toddler strode towards the younger blonde, "Lorna, baby, you remember Piper? Our old friend from back in the day," she gave Lorna a look that instantly transmitted the rules and that the word Litchfield was likely even more off limits than 'Vause', "I found her daughter playing with Tricia."

"I thought her new playmate looked familiar. Now I know why. I thought you were dead! If it hadn't been for Nicky and Red I woulda had a complete breakdown."

"On paper part of me is. I never meant to hurt you. Not that day, not the day I left or any day in between now and today," she whispered as she held her close.

Lorna just rested her head on Piper and shook her head slightly, "I know you didn't, Cha-Piper. I'll never get used to it."

"You will. Now there's somebody I'm sure will be even more excited to see you."

"The wife?"

"Yup. Now Mila you gotta keep a secret so Momma is surprised and I'll buy you a unicorn lollipop. And Nicky-"

"You'll buy me a lollipop too?"

"Sure. Now walk behind me ladies and Mila look like you just got yelled at and do that thing with your lip."

"Should I whimper sorry Momma?"

"God, she looks all Alex but inside she's all you. Devious like Mommy."

"And there's a carbon copy of her. She's the spare."

"No, I oldest," the girl yelled and cried.

"See now Momma will believe you got punished."

"You mean!"

"I let you keep your slushie didn't I? Do you think Momma will if it doesn't look like you got punished?"

"No. Momma strict."

"Sounds like Alex, a badass."

"Mommy she said ass!"

"She said badass about Momma, but that's okay because Momma likes that word being used to describe her and Auntie Nicky is a grownup."

"Auntie?"

"Mommy's second mom a long time ago had an unofficial daughter already and that girl was Nicky, who was also Alex's best friend."

"Oh. Is her wife Auntie Lorna then?"

"Yup."

Seconds later the group got up to the play area, Nicky and her family hid just out of sight, "Did you find her?"

"Yeah she was over by the slushie stand."

"Sorry Momma," she cried as her mom embraced her.

"You really scared Mommies. You could have gotten hurt."

"No spanking Momma," she said as her mom sat back down and lifted her on to her lap.

"You know I have to."

"I never run away again," She pushed away and tried to make a break for it.

"Matilda Nicole! Don't you use my disabilities to get away from me! Do you want an extra spanking?"

"No extra!"

"Well then let me pick you up."

"Okay."

Alex picked the girl up onto her lap and took the girl to the nearby baby care center out of view of other parents and children. She laid the toddler's body across her lap with her back up, she tried to ignore the tears on her knee. It had once been so easy to do worse to a crying young woman for smaller infractions but they weren't her daughter. She knew she had to but she didn't want to. She had only spanked her children a total of three times and every time swore it would be the last. She remembered the spanking she got for throwing her Bobo's out the car when she was eight and how her ass tingled all night. She reared back her hand as she held an arm across her daughter's tiny back as she tried to squirm out of place, "Stop moving!"

"You hurt me!"

"Your lucky to be alive to hurt," she responded as her hand made contact with her daughter's shorts. Then again. Then she felt the dribble and tears drench her leg and could tell everybody was staring at her. Then two more before flipping her daughter over and saw how red her skin was on her whole body. She stood her daughter up on her lap as the girl all out bawled as loudly as possible as she left the room with an angry girl on her lap. Piper rushed over but it quickly became obvious that all she wanted was her Momma.

After the girl's sobs quieted down Nicky finally appeared led by Piper, "Guess who else I found?"

"Nicky! What are you doing here? You know this is a park for young families!"

"Guess it's a good thing I'm with a kid. Tish, come to Mama."

A toddler ran up to the blonde instantly.

"Go say hi to Auntie Alex."

"Hi Auntie Owix," she said as she grabbed her leg, hitting her head on the metal of her brace, "Waa-ahh-ahh-aaaa! Owie," she said as she rubbed her hair.

"Come here sweetie."

"Head hurt."

"It's okay. It's just a scratch. Would it be okay with you if I kissed it?"

"Mama?"

"If it's okay with you, she's your Auntie."

"Okay."

Alex kissed her head and then Piper handed the two girls and her wife a Kleenex, "Girls let's go on one last ride before we get Charlie and ride the Land of Adventure rides. Lorna why don't you come help me and you know leave these two to catch up."

Lorna lifted her toddler onto her hip while Piper lifted hers onto her hip, "So Tishie baby what do you want to ride?"

"Mama teached me to be extra nice to new friends. Mila can choose."

"Mila," the tiny brunette asked.

"The train!"

The four went off to get in line.

Meanwhile, Alex turned to Nicky, "So where do you live?"

"Queens for now but we're moving to Jersey. The City is just too expensive. Lorna went to beauty school, I do odd jobs when I can get them which isn't often. We have a small two bedroom apartment but the three of us are crammed in the smaller bedroom cause Mom lives with us. We'd still have two rooms and the dirt and crime in Newark but at least the rent won't be so high. I just wish I could get a job but my theft convictions make it impossible. When I first got out I worked for a commercial painting company part time, it paid cash but it wasn't worth the long days. Now I work odd jobs, electrical and landscaping mostly. If we hadn't had a gay friend of Lorna's from the salon to be our donor we never woulda been able to have our daughter and now Lorna wants another one, Tricia wants a baby sister 'like Berklee,' her best friend. He's legally still her father. At the time it was because of the money now she guilt trips me by saying, 'don't you want your daughter to have her father? Do you want to take that from her? Every kid should have a mother and a father.' I am constantly reminded that I married a straight girl. You understand how that is though."

"No, I really don't. My wife has always been on the bisexual spectrum, I've called her things when I was angry but I knew what she was. Now though she identifies as a lesbian because she's never loved anyone like she loves me. But I can get how hard it is. You picked up the pieces that Christmas. Piper always chose the stability men offered when given the choice then she chose me. And Lorna chose you. Having a good man as a father isn't the worst thing that could happen to a kid, unfortunately I had a bad one who never saw me as his daughter. If he loves her and respects you as her mother than you are all so blessed. I used to think fathers were unnecessary and was glad when we chose an anonymous donor then a man came into our lives who became a father to them because he wanted to, because he loved my children, he saw in them what I did and it changed things. I love that man more than I'd ever let on. So the real question is do you want more kids?"

"I don't. I mean Emmett would donate again in a heartbeat. But then what? Once the baby's in Lorna's belly then what? I can't provide for the family I have. Lorna shouldn't be the breadwinner."

"Move up to New Hampshire. We have a job we haven't announced yet running the ordering and inventory system for our newest line, Axel. It makes fully customizable skate shoes for babies and young toddlers. Its yours if you want it."

"What about Lorna?"

"We'll find her a job, hell I'll even buy her a salon if she wants it."

"That's all nice but I can't just leave Red. Her boys want to put her in a home. You know her, it would be worse than prison for her. I'm all she has. Tricia is the light of her life."

"She's my mother-in-law. I wouldn't dream of leaving her behind. I want us to be a family again and I know you do too or you wouldn't have walked off with my daughter. I'll help you buy a house. Quit making excuses and do what you want. I'm offering you the life you should have, that I want for my niece."

"Can the house have a pool?"

"For my niece, yes. And as long as you make me another baby to cuddle cause these ones are getting old and heavy," Alex looked over at the blonde girl attached to her chest, "yes you are little miss JoJo. You are gonna be one soon. I need a blob of newborn Jello in my life."

"You drive a hard bargain, I'll have to talk to Lorna and mom but I'm saying yes. Can I push them for you?"

"Totally. Let's go find your Mommy," Alex said with a playful tone.

"I missed you. I cried when you left. Cried!"

"I hated leaving the way we did but I had to protect Piper. And I love you but I couldn't live my life wondering. Eight years were hell a lifetime, the thought made me want to kill myself. You lost Lorna once, could you survive losing her again?"

"No, I really couldn't. I just don't know how you can lie to everyone and put these babies at risk. Is it worth the fear that some Middle Eastern," she whispered, "drug lord will steal your kids."

"Or make my wife a sex slave," Alex whispered, "Those are the only reasons I still have breakdowns and no matter what I do I see my wife and kids sold into slavery. The Klonopin calms me down but the nightmares are still there. Fuzzier than without it but still they never go away a hundred percent. Piper doesn't even know that and she never will."

"You are my best friend. Piper may be my sister but I would never betray our friendship or cause either of you pain. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's go get our girls before they think we ran off with each other."

"Ah yes, abandoning my only daughter and you abandoning your older three kids."

"My biological children at that."

"You were pregnant!?"

"God no. I mean if I had a uterus than maybe but Piper carried my babies, it was so amazing and brought us together in the most amazing way."

"I just thought well they must have gotten a really good donor. The younger three?"

"Piper's eggs, her belly, same sperm. But there are no halves in our family they are our children. I have a favorite, Allie but don't tell the others, but I love them all equally. Sure Dela and I have an unbreakable, super deep bond because I saved her life as a baby but it doesn't mean I love her more. Piper's favorite child is Wilder. She wanted another son so bad. She wanted all boys, I wanted one of each a boy then a girl and if we had a third to have a second son. But then your child is fighting for her fragile little life and your wife might die because she gave that child life nothing else ever matters again, nothing else is ever a big deal. You are going to bond with one child over another and that's okay, it doesn't mean the love you have for your children isn't equal. I would die for any of my kids or my wife in a millisecond."

"What are the chances we'd choose the same week to vacation in Florida and then choose to go to the same theme park and the same area of that park?"

"Slim but this baby strapped to me is what happened every other time I played narrow odds and won. I got Piper back. My beautiful wife had healthy triplets at eight months along and now I have her mini-me drooling on my chest. I'm not a gambler but I like to play impossible odds, I've won enough times."

Both women laughed as they strolled up to their family and an hour later left the park. Nicky followed them out to a Publix and then Alex helped get Nicky checked out of the hotel and get her money refunded, which the manager didn't want to do but Alex threatened to call the health department. They then drove to the villa where they showed Tricia to her bed and the couple to their room. They ordered pizza and all twelve of them ate in the living room, close and tight with the triplets more interested in wandering than in their cheese pizza but a big happy family.


	73. Promise Delivered On, Not Forgotten

**A/N: One character we all want dead suffers and another beloved character return oh and there's a little surprise at the end of this chapter**

The week after they got back from Florida Piper and Alex quickly worked to get caught back up with work. Neither one of them could believe they had really reconnected with Nicky and Lorna and talked to Red on the phone. Everything was pure bliss until one name came across Alex's caller ID, Erica Andrews. She must have found out about the trip, Piper would never forgive her and she worried could this be the time she stops believing in her for the second time and then what, well she didn't want to think too hard.

"Hi Erica. Is something wrong? I'm sorry about Florida we just wanted to go on a normal family vacation. We didn't plan to run into-"

"I track you enough that I already know who you've been talking to but you see if you say it then I have to assign you new identities. I've just been not reporting that little detail about talking to a known member of an organized crime syndicate and two fellow prisoners from Litchfield. You have built a nice life for yourself, people depend on you. So let's agree not to discuss the elephant in the room. If I was going to call about that I would have done it five days ago when I found out. This is about Kubra."

"What is it?"

"He died. While you were on vacation I found out he was terminally ill with days to live but I decided to wait on the information, I care about you two too much to give you false hopes. He had stage four pancreatic cancer that spread to his liver, stomach, intestines and kidneys complicated by Hepatitis B and C."

"So he suffered then?"

"Most likely. Just because he's dead and his organization is crippled doesn't mean your safe but I would understand if you would want to leave the program because of your young kids. I know you or rather Piper didn't want to raise them in the program and if I was the kids type I wouldn't either. I would recommend keeping to your quiet rural life, its safer. Just know if you leave it would be very hard to come back. But you would always have my cell number. Talk it over with Piper and give me a call in a few days. If you need to talk, I'm here. I find that times like these bring up a lot of emotions for my clients."

"Thanks Erica. I'll be in touch."

Piper and Alex spent two days talking though everything and decided to leave the program and go back to being the Vauses, they knew it would be an adjustment for the kids, especially Charlie who was so used to being called Daniels, but one they were sure that they would be able to comfortably make. Leaving their dream home was never an option, maybe if he had died before they built their home they might have considered moving to Northampton but they loved their one year old home. Erica helped submit the paperwork to change their last name, since she worked for witness protection she was able to get it done in three days and with one last take care of yourself she left the women to their new life where for the first time in a very long they were truly free of this man. But after Piper's experience she knew better than anyone that the length of time of one's freedom from Kubra wasn't guaranteed. However, she would take whatever she could get and Alex hadn't been free from Kubra since she was barely nineteen and she was now nearly forty-six, it was a strange feeling and she often didn't know what to do with herself or the extra energy she had.

Days after Erica's news Alex got a call at work from Nicky.

"Hi Alex, it's Nicky! I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time!"

"Just pouring over expense reports Juli sent me. There's a couple lines I can't make sense of. Piper's been in development meetings all day."

"You can call me back tonight if you're busy. Tricia has been sick since we came back from Orlando and I finally got a minute to call you."

"Allie and Josie had a touch of something, luckily only my toy chew and swap children got it. I'm beyond bored, I'm still getting used to the babies not being a welcome distraction in times like these. I want them back in my office! But they were just getting too big. What's up Nicky?"

"I talked it over with Lorna, who then wanted to talk it over with Emmett of course, and Red and we all agreed it's the best thing for Tricia. She needs stability and two personally fulfilled parents. Red's boys are still in Queens but they aren't like they were. Red needs them more than they need her. So if the job and housing offer still stands then we'd like to take you up on it but you have to help Emmett get an apartment. As you said, Tricia needs her dad and Emmett is a good man."

"Of course, he's a part of your family too. How about you come up on Tuesday and we'll talk?"

"Sounds good."

By the time Tuesday rolled around and Nicky walked into the board room Alex needed her best friend. She spent what felt like hours but was actually more like a minute crying on the younger blonde's shoulder before letting go and wiping her eyes and then her blackened finger on her chocolate brown suit jacket.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"I've just been going through so much with Kubra dying and making these big decisions and trying to convince myself they're the right ones and even if I could find the words to say baby I have doubts should I? It's the most amazing people in the world and they've amazingly been entrusted to me and I try so hard to do right by them. I'm a Vause, its who I am. My kids don't know who they are. Piper never identified with either last name, her birth or witsec one."

"Piper wanted nothing more than to be a Vause. Maybe not always but from the time you two decided to get married, hell, probably from the moment she kissed you in a hospital room she was a Vause. It's alright to have questions. Its alright to feel things other than anger and relief that he's dead. This man saw you were on a destructive path and cared enough to get you clean and to trust you with complicated jobs. In the few ways he knew he was there until he wasn't and what he made someone do in that shed doesn't erase the things he did when you were in your twenties. Someone important to you died. The things that he did to you and the mistakes another man made are what make your life possible. You get to feel whatever you need to feel and if you don't want to talk about it with your other friends and feel you can't with your wife then I'm still that girl in prison you used to come to and called your best friend. I love you, Alex."

"I'm glad you're here. I couldn't imagine going through this without you."

"I'm so glad I get to be here. Now, what do you say before Piper walks by and thinks we're reenacting a Christmas play you let me go and you explain the job to me."

"Funny Nicky! I wouldn't touch your snatch if you were the last woman on earth!"

"Now louder for Piper, you know your wife who's seen you midway to my snatch."

"You know I haven't hired you officially yet. I have the paperwork ready on my desk. Let's sit and chat and if you think you can handle it then I'll go get it, " Alex said as they sat down with Kona laying on her mom's black heels and then she started in on the job and the systems she would be using, "So?"

"I can barely send an email but I also didn't know how to paint houses either a few years ago. Would you be offering me a job if I weren't your best friend?"

"Yes. It would have been in the warehouse probably but I'm giving you a piece of my own job because I love and trust you and I know you can do it. I'm giving you the highest ranking job opening because you are you. Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"Let me get those papers."

Two Weeks Later

Buzz! Buzz! BzzzzBzzz!

"It's her! What do I do? What if I say the wrong thing, Alex?"

"I think that ship sailed before you even officially met the woman, Pipes. Or has your stomach forgotten already?"

"It will never forget nor will I forget everybody thinking I was weird in my quest to make Aspercreme."

"That was weird but sweet, like you. Now go Piper Elizabeth Vause, don't anger your mother or your wife for that matter! You know how Red is when she's angry, especially when its at you."

"Not funny Alex Diane Vause," when they changed their names to Vause Alex had decided to drop the rest of her name and take her mom's first name as her middle.

"Get back here!"

"What! You just told me to get the door! I thought I was supposed to be the moody one! Geez, you confuse me sometimes!"

"Kiss me you foolish girl," Alex commanded before pulling her wife close and giving her a quick, yet passionate kiss.

"I suddenly feel very relaxed. Was that your intention?"

"No, you're just cute but that's a plus. Now go," the doorbell buzzed again.

"Up!"

"I gotta go get the door Monkey, Grandma is waiting and she does not like to be kept waiting."

"Like you, Mommy?"

"You are too smart for your own good. I happen to know a little girl who doesn't like to wait either."

"Where you think I learn it from? You!"

"You wanna come with?"

"Up! Up!"

"Sassy toddler to clingy baby in five seconds," she teased as she picked her daughter up and then went walking to the door as fast as someone holding a forty pound toddler on her hip could go. She kissed her daughter's head before unlocking the door and twisting the handle.

"Mom! Did you have any trouble finding the place?"

"Not at all. And who's this little one?"

"Tell Grandma your name."

"Matilda! Mila for short. Mommies call me Monkey or sweetheart though. What did you call Mommy when she was little?"

Red looked at Piper and the younger woman encouraged her to go ahead with one nod, "I didn't know your Mommy when she was little. Mommy's bio mom decided she couldn't love her anymore when she decided to marry your Momma and have you and your siblings. I thought she was silly so I became her mom. After I adopted her I would sometimes call her baby girl. Can Grandma hold you?"

"Sure."

"What do you like?"

"Science, fairies, mermaids, soccer and swimming. And being with my twin. What do you like?"

"Grandma loves to cook and spend time with her grandchildren. I have ten grandkids now including you and your siblings. You can call me Nana."

"Nana, you can call me Monkey or sweetie like my mommies."

"What a sweet girl. Where are your siblings?"

"The sun room playing."

"Why don't you go join them and let your mommies and I have some time together," she said with a squeeze as she gently put the toddler down. The girl made a dash for the sunroom on her long, thin legs.

"She's all Vause. Smart as hell."

"You know there's two Vauses now."

"I still call Mor-wait, know what Morello has never asked me to call her anything else. If you want me to call you Vause two then I will."

"I do. I haven't been Chapman in a very long time. I'm a Vause. I've been a Vause for nearly twenty years, on paper not quite a month but in my heart much longer."

"I get it. Now come give your mom a hug and then take me to see the wife. Nicky says she's held up well."

"She has, she's been doing so well lately. She can walk down stairs and undress herself! She still needs help getting dressed and it takes her forever getting down stairs but she does! She tries so hard to conquer her challenges and she's so awesome at it. She has bad days, her panic attacks have been bad since Kubra died but last night I finally convinced her to be easy on herself, she thinks they should be better not worse. She's beautiful, smart and amazing. And she totally spoils me, I mean we hit a rough patch for about a year that we're barely out of but every day I wake up next to her I'm so blessed. She's still just as beautiful as the night we met."

"Glad to see that you're still just as in love with Vause one as ever. I know how she loves and treats you but I also know the way you used to shit on the woman until you nearly lost her for good so the question is how do you treat her?"

"I thought you were my mom not hers! Who's side are you on?"

"You are my daughter and I love you but I also know how you tend to treat people like they exist to serve you. And the world is a much better, more peaceful place when the two Vauses are fucking each other instead of you going back to the dimwitted fiancé or having an affair with some stupid dingo because you're bored and Vause hasn't treated you like the world revolves around you often enough in the last hour. So how do you treat my favorite daughter-in-law?"

"Do you call your other three that to your other kids?"

"Nope, getting Alex as a daughter is part of why I adopted you. Now answer Vause two!"

"Nobody could be as good a wife or spoil a girl as good as Alex does. She's the pro at surprises. But I dote on her and try to make sure she always knows how much she means to me. How lucky and grateful I am that she's mine and I'm hers. I do little things but Alex does all these grand, imaginative gestures."

"You express it your way and she'll express it hers. Doing grand things was always her way, she wasn't always good at it, I met you in prison for crimes she talked you into but she loved you even when everybody asked why or said Chapman doesn't deserve her attention. And you didn't and even I don't understand why she loves you even now and you are my daughter. Just treat her like she's as important to you as we both know she is. I don't want to see you two break up again, you have too much to loose," Red said as she embraced her tightly before the two walked to the kitchen.

Piper snuck up behind her wife who was watching stuffed mushrooms in the oven while also keeping an eye on the scallops and shrimp with white wine and minced garlic in a large frying pan on the stove, she put her arms around her wife's waist and kissed her neck as she stood at the stove taking the scallops out, "Smells good baby."

"Here try one," she popped a scallop into the blonde's partially open mouth.

"Yum! That's so good! You are amazing."

"You guys are still as cute as ever. The girls said you still acted like newlyweds but I didn't believe them but here you are with kitchen affection."

"Some days I feel like a newlywed. We have bad or hard days but we work through them. Piper is worth it."

"So are you, Al," Piper answered as even Red swooned at the cute display between the couple, "How'd the BBQ sauce come out?"

"A little sweet but good."

"What are we having?"

"My famous seafood appetizer, stuffed mushrooms, arugula and walnut salad, potato salad, island BBQ pork chops, quinoa and sautéed zucchini."

"Wow. Who knew you were such a cook," Red exclaimed.

"I'm nowhere near as good as you."

"Nobody is darlin'. Can I try a scallop?"

"Sure. Grab one."

"Mmmm...your wife is right, these things are amazing! Where did you learn this?"

"My mom taught me how to cook when she started leaving me home alone at eleven and then I picked up a lot when I was spending so much time in Asia so my cooking has a lot of flair from Southeast Asia, Paris and Amsterdam. But especially Asia. I loved living in Europe but the food in Asia is something else."

"I'll have to cook for you sometime."

"You already have."

"But never with a grocery store available. I'll make you some Russian delicacies. I'll make you piroshkies. I'm famous for them."

"I can't say no to that. You'll teach me how to cook it won't you?"

"Of course. So do you do most of the cooking?"

"Almost all. I also do the laundry and clean the kitchen and tidy the office and living room."

"What does Vause two do?"

"She does the cleaning I can't do. She cares for the kids primarily. She stays nearby and looks cute. I know I do more than her but I like it that way and Piper is always there if I need her."

"Go we swim yet, mommies?"

"Hey Corky-Bug. Grown ups are talking. We ask first."

"I tak now peas? Who ady?"

"Yes. This is your Nana."

"Which one are you," Red asked as she came down to the toddler's level.

"Mommy! Ady scawe!"

"Its okay."

"I'm Codewa, Deawa."

"Hi Dela."

"Wow you speak toddler with language delays?"

"I understand my granddaughter."

"Me no tak good. I wok on it wots toe."

"Did your mommies tell you that you could go swimming?"

"When gamma get hewe. You gamma?"

"Yes."

"So go swim."

"Baby, wait till Momma's done in the kitchen so she can help Mommy get you and your siblings ready."

"I can help. I've never wrangled six kids but I could. I've dressed many toddlers in my life."

"Okay. Let's go get the kids."

"I ead!"

"Go on sweetie," Red said as she rested a hand between the girl's shoulders.

Half an hour later the kids were splashing with Red in the pool while the brunette manned the BBQ and Piper set out the food and plates.

"Kids! Mom! Come on time to eat," Piper yelled over the splashing water.

"But mom!"

"Yeah we're playing in here," Red kidded with both her daughters and grandchildren simultaneously.

"You can get back in for bit after dinner but you need showers tonight kids!"

Three hours later Red turned to Alex, "They're finally asleep."

"They were so excited by your stories but that lullaby worked. They really like you. If Piper and I went on vacation for ten days in January would you watch the kids?"

"Where are you planning on going?"

"You won't tell Piper I told you first? Nobody knows but me."

"Promise."

"Cambodia and Tahiti. I promised her Cambodia and when she came back the last time I swore I'd give her Cambodia one day and now I can."

"I would love to. I could bond with them more."

"Thanks, mom. Hey can you keep an ear out for the kids for a couple hours? I've hardly seen my wife today and I'd like to have a couple beers with her by the fire pit."

"On one condition, tell her about your vacation now."

"I will," Alex answered as she hugged her mother-in-law, "Kona stay with Red," she commanded then turned to the elevator and strode to the fridge to pick out a couple beers and then outside where her wife was curled up under a blanket by the fire pit.

"Kids get to bed okay?"

"They were super excitable but eventually. I brought you a beer," Alex opened the bottle and handed it to the blonde before sitting down, "Come here."

Piper slid over on the couch and laid her head on her wife's shoulder.

Alex opened her legs and pointed downward, "No, here."

Piper did as she was told and sat between her wife's legs and rested her head over her heart, "Does somebody want to make love in the back yard?"

"No I want to talk."

"Yeah, sure, talk. My ass can feel your hard pussy."

"I'm not saying I'm not turned on right now. Cause you are still the sexiest thing in the world in a bathing suit, even when we're old ladies like Red you will still rock a bikini like you did at twenty-two. What would you think about wearing a bathing suit on the beach over New Year's?"

"What would I think! I'd love to! But wait where? Hawaii?"

"I was thinking further than that."

"Where then?"

"Siem Reap, Sihanoukville with a side day trip to Koh for three days each and on the way home a four day trip to Moorea."

"Are you serious? Cause if your kidding, Alex-"

"I'm not. Two first class tickets with a layover at LAX cause I know you used to hate SFO. The three best resorts I could find, in Moorea I got us our own bungalaow over the water, I know how enchanted you always were by them. I told you I'd give you Cambodia and I figured after our time in imaginary Tahiti we should stop in heaven since we're in the neighborhood."

Piper leapt up put her beer down and put her hands on either side of Alex's face and kissed her hard.

"Now I'm drunk and wet."

"How about I show my appreciation to my perfect wife by doing all her favorite things?"

"I'd like that."

"Hey wait. What about the kids, the house, the business? Lisa and Heather are divorcing so they aren't in a good place to take them and Lisa can't take on more at work right now. And we're trying to work Chloe less not more."

"Juli and Nicky will run the company. Red will stay at the house and Nicky and Lorna will help if she needs them. I got it taken care of. Now make love to me already."

"You are so amazing and beautiful. I love you," Piper whispered as she took Alex's face in her hands and started making out with her softly and like they had forever to explore each other's mouths as she looped her fingers in Alex's once again raven hair and the brunette used her own hands to hold the blonde in place. They kissed with long lingering open mouth kisses before Piper's tongue requested entrance. Alex made it clear with her reaction to Piper's affection that she was giving her the lead. Piper's tongue now explored the vast open space of her wife's mouth as if it weren't a landscape on which she knew every groove. Her hands tangled though Alex's hair until she moved them down to caress her breasts through her lack swim cover-up, Alex pulled away to breathe ragged breaths.

"I love what your breasts do when your chest heaves like that."

"Take it off. Undress me. Everything."

"Gladly. I like your body naked under me."

"And it makes it easier to feel you make love to me."

"Its kind of required for me to make love you," Piper teased as she grabbed the strings holding her cover-up together and then slowly, teasingly pulling the thick black straps of her swimsuit off her shoulders and as each inch of skin was revealed kissing it until she slid the one-piece suit down her legs, "Well look at you. All red and swollen down there."

"I've had the hottest lips and fingers in the world all over my body."

"You want my fingers on your lips already or should I make out with you some more?"

"I want you to make sweet love to me."

And with a kiss Piper did just that until Alex came around Piper's fingers, clenching around as the spasms rocketed through her body and she allowed her the pressure she needed until her walls were ready to let go of Piper's fingers.

"You are amazing. We've been fucking quick and dirty so much I forgot this. I love when we do this."

"Me too. Ready to go to bed, Al?"

"I don't think I can walk."

"I'll carry you. C'mon let me pick you up and then put an arm around my shoulders and I'll get you upstairs. Unless you want to stay out here cause when you come down you are gonna be cold. I know how you get after."

"Okay. Help me to bed, babe. And get me a pill."

"Please?"

"Yeah, please."

"You gotta let me do your hip exercises."

"Just the pill."

"Sometimes I forget that I married a drug addict. Exercises or no pill and that's final."

"Okay, Pipes. Deal. I love you, babe," Alex answered with a lingering kiss.


	74. Kiss Me Again

**A/N: After a few months of writer's block and letting life get in the way I'm back! We have finally reached the end of this story but if there's interest I do have an idea for a sequel focusing on Alex's relationship with her adolescent daughters. And I have a second Vauseman fic in the works.**

 _Six Weeks Later_

The day Piper, Alex and Red drove down to Boston for the brunette's surgery came quickly. Maybe it was because when they weren't working they were looking at houses for Tricia and her parents they were putting the final touches on Axel for its Black Friday debut and planning the triplets' first birthday party but the weeks flew by and there they were in the Suburban headed to Massachusetts.

The birthday party was in their backyard the Saturday before surgery with their close friends and Red did all the cooking. Red and Alex had become closer than ever and for reasons other than they loved the same women. The kids loved their grandma's stories and Russian lullabies. They wore Red out because they were so much more active than her other four grandchildren but she loved them with all her heart.

The day showed just how strong their family had become over the few weeks since Nicky spotted their oldest daughter and walked back into their lives. As they were cleaning up Red had insisted on going to Boston with the women and then staying with Piper and helping with Alex's post surgery care and Piper, while she tried to anyway, knew better than to argue with the Russian lady.

They checked into the hospital at six am the morning after they arrived. At six thirty a medical student came in, "So Mrs. Vause, any questions before we take you back," he asked looking only at his patient and ignoring the other two women in the room.

"Not really. The team has been so helpful. Now you let my wife talk and you'll never get out of here."

"That's not true!"

"Uhm, daughter your mouth has no filter and no off switch. I love you but it doesn't. Need I remind you how that mouth got you into trouble a million times at Litchfield?"

"What she said," Alex added.

"You both suck! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Baby, I love you deeply and I'm always supportive of you but you are deeply flawed. I still married you and let you carry my children but Red is right and you know it. Now stop with your tantrum, I'm supposed to be the center of attention today not you."

"The nurse should be in to start final preparations for the OR," the student interjected as Alex motioned for Piper to come closer so she could hug her.

At seven, Alex was wheeled into the OR with one last kiss and squeeze from her wife, "I love you, Al. You better come back to me cause I can't do this without you. I'll be there when you wake up."

"Vause, you had better come through this fine cause I don't want to clean up my daughters' broken hearts. But I know you'll be fine. I love you, Vause one," Red said as she bent down and kissed Alex's forehead.

Minutes later Red could see how uneasy Piper got in the waiting room, "I could go for some tea. You want me to go to the cart and get us some?"

"Sure. That would be great."

Minutes later Red came back with two paper cups full of steaming jasmine green tea with milk and sugar, "Here. You always get like this?"

"I've been worse but yeah I do. It's so scary I'm always worried is this the time she doesn't make it off the table or comes out worse than she goes in. I know I shouldn't think like that but she's my world. I'm too young to be a widow, my kids are too young to loose a parent. The older ones would barely remember her and Dela is barely out of her shell. We're trying to keep her away from anything that could set her back. I worry about her most and then Allie, their bond has the most Alex-Diane vibe. The other ones would be hurt but even if Alex dies and Allie is grown she won't be fine. Just like senior, junior will always need her Momma. She's from my egg and my womb but she is all Alex's daughter, I barely exist in her world but I don't mind. Even if she were the only child I'd ever have I wouldn't mind."

"Your whole life is caring for your wife and children isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever get a break?"

"I've never wanted one. If I did I know all I'd have to do is say so."

"But you don't say so. I talked to your girls, they've offered and unless you were sick in bed or dealing with hard days of pregnancy you never let them help. Anyone dealing with what you are needs a break. I watched you those early months at Litchfield after Vause got hurt. You said nobody was fully comfortable helping with Vause but really nobody was good enough. Plenty of girls offered, everybody felt for Vause and what happened to both of you. You won't accept help. You say Vause won't have it but really it's all you. Back in prison Nichols had to beg to get you to leave long enough to shower. That's not your version but it's the only real truth. You hire someone to take care of your kids why can't you hire someone to help your wife and give you some time off?"

"I chose this life. I promised to take care of her."

"You can't take care of her if you don't care for yourself. Even Nichols! She's your sister, Vause!"

"Yeah she's my sister but I'm not leaving two heroin addicts with the combo to a safe full of benzos and narcotic pain relievers. And I'm not telling either one I got the sexy brunette ER doc who has a crush on me to give me a prescription for Demerol for Alex so next time she was complaining it hurt to breathe we wouldn't go running to the hospital where that's all they can do. I love them both and trust them with anything but that. But I will let the girls help more."

"How about I hang out with the kids, Nichols cares for Vause and I have the codes and they won't get high while you get alone time?"

"That's a good plan too. Do you really think they won't know I don't trust them alone for more than just the drugs?"

"I had a feeling it wasn't just the drugs! You always tell on yourself, you are good at it. But no, I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks," she said before letting out an involuntary yawn, "I'm so sleepy."

"Come here snuggle with mom and get some rest. I'll wake you if there's news about Vause."

Piper cozied up to Red and the woman embraced her tightly where they stayed for two hours. After Piper woke up the two spent another three hours playing cards before a resident came in.

"Mrs. Vause the surgery went well, of course we won't know fully for a few weeks how well. She's resting comfortably, a nurse will be by soon to take you and your mom back to recovery so you can go see her."

"Thank you," as the resident walked away Piper turned to Red, "And thank you for being here today."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Minutes later the two were in Alex's recovery room, Red stood back by the door while Piper went over to the bed and beheld the woman with bandages over her eyes and nose and gauze wrapped around her eyes.

Piper took Alex's hand and kissed her lips but Alex didn't yet have the strength to kiss back, "Hey baby. So glad you made it out okay."

"Why worry too much."

"Cause you are my everything. It was scheduled surgery but it was still major surgery. They went into your eyes. Blindness and death were potential side effects, rare as they are."

"Kiss me ag-gg-gain."

"Kiss me back this time."

"I try."

Piper kissed her love and the woman weakly kissed her back.

"Mom here? I smell mom."

"Yes, smarty."

"Come over here Red."

Red sat on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks for here for Piper."

"As I told her, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I'm going to leave you girls alone and go back to the hotel, call me if you need anything. Vause two are you going to sleep here with Vause?"

"Yes."

Red hugged both women and kissed their cheeks before leaving the two alone.

Over the next few weeks Alex's vision slowly improved, her healing wasn't as rapid as the doctors had expected to see and she still had peripheral blindness but was able to see better at night. The biggest improvement was her depth perception and her perception of objects was a lot quicker, not perfect just better.

It was nearly Thanksgiving before her vision really settled, she was no longer legally impaired. Piper surprised Alex with an all black Porsche for her birthday that she had adapted for her once she was medically cleared.

That Thanksgiving the unconventional family of twelve gathered around the table with a feast Alex and Red had cooked together. The two had become quite the pair in the kitchen with Mila attached to Red and Allie attached to Alex the whole time. The four of them in the kitchen was just the most beautiful thing, Red loved having a daughter who wanted to cook and she was as attached to Mila as the girl was to her. While the women and toddlers were in the kitchen Nicky hung with the kids in the sunroom and Lorna and Piper talked about interior design and what stores they wanted to hit up in the morning when they were taking Tricia, Josie and Mila Black Friday shopping.

After they sat down to dinner and then went around the table, even the triplets saying what they were thankful for Nicky paused, "There's one other thing I'm thankful for. I know I said I've felt so complete since we've all came together and I'm thankful our family is going to be complete! Lorna is pregnant with our second child, she's due June 17th!"

"Oh my God, Lorna," Piper exclaimed, "We've spent so much time together and I never suspected! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"It took us by surprise. We tried once and it worked. It took four tries to get Tricia, we thought it would take at least six months."

"Babies have their own ideas, if I know one thing about them it's that. Let's eat already."

"Yeah Mommy want tue-key," Mila exclaimed.

"Go ahead, little bites my silly girl," Piper said as she smiled at her toddler who already had a forkful of sweet potatoes and cranberry sauce. Piper smiled as she watched the three generations of her family entranced by their plates full of food, this was how it was always meant to be, the soon to be twelve of them sharing a holiday. She could just see a little boy in a high chair next year smashing sweet potatoes and peas like her children had done as babies. Watching every year as the eight kids grew up like the pack of cousins they were.


End file.
